


Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom AU

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic AU - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sonic AU, cutegirlmayra, medieval sonic, sonamy - Freeform, sonic medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 214,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Sonic is made king after his 23rd Birthday celebration, and let me tell you, he's not too thrilled about it. Only a little while later, Prince Shadow threatens his reign with a rebellious attack! War rages as Sonic must now be the king he's meant to be. Using the help of his friends, General Knuckles the Barbarian, Tails the Royal Adviser/Councilmen/LeadStrategist, & Maid Amy (or is she?)





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra(Apparently Previews are against the rules for fanfiction, :( So I'll have to write this early… This will NOT BE CONTINUED until Sonic Supers! Is done. I WAS going to write it today, but now I'm scared they may ban me or something if I don't get a chapter up T-T )

Far beyond rolling hills of brown checkerboard squares and green grass covered in spinning windmill flowers come the land known to all the people as…

The Chaos Kingdom!

Loved for its mysterious power of Chaos, with its beautiful Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, the land is prosperous and glorious.

There is much trade in this beautiful and ever shifting and changing world, as the Royals made up this land for peace and adventure! The first family? A very brave and heroic lot of hedgehogs.

However, this family, along with many other species of animals, had to choose a ruler.

The two leaders of the exploration, also being two hedgehogs, agreed to split the land into a fair cut.

However, over the years the other side grew greedy and wicked, and planned to take the land for themselves.

Hurt by their betrayal, the first king of the Chaos Kingdom banished the other hedgehog, as he vowed to take the whole of the Chaos Kingdom as his own!

To assure his victory the next time, the king bore a son, and had a scientist enhance him with unspeakable powers, even the very power… of chaos.

The son became immortal, and has ruled over the land for many scores of years. However… the real power lies in his Royal Adviser, who is the descendant of the scientist, and because of his influence over the son, he has declared the land as The Eggman Empire.

However long and hard the battle has become, the sons of the good king continue to rise and defeat the immortal Prince of the Eggman Kingdom, as will the next king… on his 23rd birthday be crowned the next good, just, and righteous ruler over the blessed land… of the Chaos Kingdom.

"Borrrrrinnnggg!"

"Really, my child. You mustn't be so rude about your family's history."

"But MOOOOMMMM it's BORRRINNGG!"

The Queen sighed, closing the book as her bouncing son got right back out of his covers, and raced around the edge of his bed, leaping and spin dashing all around.

"You are, without a doubt, the most rudest child I've ever met!" The Queen couldn't help but smile, "Although I do think the story is a bit exaggerated." She put the book down as her son leapt into her arms.

"I'm not rude! I'm brutally honest." He swung his spiny head to the side, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Alright, my brutally honest little prince." She nuzzled his nose, making him try and swat her away, not liking the affectionate action apparently. "It's time for bed." She lifted him up and placed him back in the covers, but he kicked and squirmed the whole time.

"Mooommm! I can't go to bed NOWW! I got a kingdom to save! I've gotta kick that prince back to his own kingdom and go explore the uncharted lands outside the border line!" The prince continued to struggle, as the mother giggled and rolled her eyes, before finally pushing the covers to his sides down, and keeping him still.

She lowered her head close to his and kissed his nose. "That will have to wait, my little hero, for when you are older and more ready for such things." She got up and lowered the light next to her, as the prince huffed and pouted, folding his arms and looking rightfully cross.

"I CAN TO beat him… even now, no one can match my speed!" he gloated, and then puffed out a bit of air with his nose, as his pointy feet stuck out as two pyramids on the bedcover's surface.

"I won't say it twice, Sonic." She looked back at him, but with as much motherly patience and love as only she could have for the rambunctious prince. "When you are of age, you will take the crown, and only then can you rule and fight for the Chaos Kingdom's sakes." She shrugged her shoulders, "Until then… you can explore the courtyards and gardens of the palace."

"Been there, did that." He groaned, not liking the idea of being cooped up forever. "And I can't go back to the courtyard!... that weird maid girl keeps trying to get me to marry her." He stuck his tongue out.

"Ah yes… the Rose's little girl. She seems…" His mother looked back to him as she tucked him in, seeing his face wrinkle up in disgust. "Nice." She giggled out.

"She's weird."

"Most girls are, deary."

"…you aren't." he looked lovingly to his mother. "Your kinda cool."

"Well now.." she straightened up her back, and put her finger below her nose as she took a haughty stance. "That's absolutely right!" she cheered.

"Hahhaha! Don't take it to much to heart, mom!" he laughed, loving his mother's humor.

"Oh, pfft. I can take any compliment I receive and stretch it out as much as I want." She teased, and then kissed his forehead again. "Goodnight, my dear." She rubbed his head, and moved off the rather large bed in the royal chambers of the prince before he lifted up his head again.

"…Mom?" he called to her.

She had just opened the rather luxurious doors, but stopped at her first and foremost title that meant the world to her being mentioned. "Yes?" she turned around, her beautiful purple hair whipping around as she did so.

"…I.. um… I love.. uh.." he looked away. "I love you…"

"…I love you too, sweetie. So very.. very much." She smiled, and blew him a kiss. "Now go straight to sleep, or Mr. Prower will be furious with me if he finds you're bedtime stories are keeping you from your studies."

"Uck!" Sonic pretended to vomit, as his mother laughed and closed the door, as he fell back into his bed, and gripped the covers up to cover all of him, even up to his neck.

"One day… I'll be the coolest, strongest, and most bravest king that ever lived!" he whispered to himself. "I'll defeat that mean old prince, and I'll stop that evil scientist, and.. and… and I'll sit on the throne! But only after I explore the uncharted lands, of course." He closed his eyes, getting snug in his bed, and dreamed of the many adventures that his own land can provide him, and the many lands he'll claim in the name of the Chaos Kingdom… when he is of age, that is.

He dreamed of his 23 year old self… and how awesomely cool he is gonna be!

-Time Skip, to the day of Sonic's 23rd birthday-

"SSSONNNICCC!"

"Nope."

"I SWEAR ON THE CHAOS EMERALDS UPON ANGEL ISLAND-! GET DOWN FROM THERE! We're gonna be late! For your own coronation!"

"Eh. It's not that big of a deal."

"Your getting leafs all over the royal robe!"

"It will survive. It has for eons."

"Get down from that tree, Sonic… please. As your friend."

"What's going on?"

A young pink hedgehog in her high-end servant girl attire walked over to the backend courtyards of the palace grounds, and looked up to a tree which held a faint red and blue trace within them.

"Oh, Amy… I'm glad you're here." A yellow fox with two tails, due to an experiment his father, a scientist and army general, had preformed on himself, causing a mutation in his offspring. However, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree… except, all he really inherited from his father was his brain, and not his brawn…

"Sonic won't come down. He's either afraid to be king, or he's afraid of the responsibility. I'm pretty sure it's the latter." Tails groaned, looking exhausted and stressed from all the planning he had to do.

Amy looked down and nodded, seeming to agree with his deductions.

"You know… if you weren't holding so many high ranking offices, you wouldn't have to worry about these things." Amy mentioned, holding a basket of water and some rag cloths within in, having just recently cleaned the throne room with some of her other maid friends as now they set up the room for the coronation.

"Yeah, don't remind me. I have to get the Priest in by this afternoon or-" he looked down at his sundial on his arm, serving as a modern day watch. "Sweet chaos! I have to pick him up right away!" he dashed from his position, and looked to Amy. "Please! You have to get Sonic to come down and perform the ceremony! I don't care how, hit the tree if you have too, but get. Him. DOWN." he then raced off in a panic, as Amy giggled and looked up to Sonic, turning cutely to address him.

She walked up to the tree, swaying herself as she 'Yo-whoo?'d up toward him.

"Go away."

Sonic lay on a branch, swinging his leg below and keeping the other bended and on the branch, as he plucked a leaf and then held it for a moment, only to release it and let it fall softly down to the ground.

"I have no desire to be king…"

"That's not what a very spunky boy of ten once told me."

Amy leaned on the tree, putting the bucket down and sitting, looking around at the busy people scrambling to stay on time and working so hard for a prince who didn't even want to be king.

"You know… your making these people's stress and panic levels go through the roof!" she exclaimed, and laughed below, shaking her head. "I mean, it's kinda mean…"

"Don't guilt trip me, I'm not suited to be king."

He kept plunking out leafs, and dropping them, his face not visible from her angle, as she looked up, and pouted cutely.

"Don't fool me then." She teased, getting up and moving around the tree, aiming to try and get a better glimpse of his face. When she saw it, she smiled and bounced a little on her heels. "Hehe! I know you just don't want to be cooped up here forever. You said so back then too… how you want to explore and go on adventures. But don't you have to beat Prince Shadow first? It's in legend right?" Amy saw him pluck another leaf, and felt she was being ignored, and frowned. "Don't ignore me…" she mumbled.

"He hasn't attacked since my father ruled… and even after he and my mother died, he still hasn't been much of a threat." He took his leaf and moved it behind him, letting it drop as it moved with the wind and his aim for her head was perfectly precise. "And it's no legend either."

Amy was a bit dumbfounded as the leaf landed on her nose, before she shook it off. "How did you..?"

"Know the wind." He simply stated, jumping up to another branch, causing it to shake, and then swung himself out of the tree.

The leafs all fell and ended up in a pile all over her. She shook herself out of it, as Sonic looked back and smiled, obviously still the prankster she knew and loved.

"Offph! Ack!" she had some leafs in her mouth and started dusting herself off from all of them. "But it… pfft! Can't be- Ha-chu! Real!" she shook her hair with her hands, seeing that some of her quills had jabbed some leafs into themselves. "An immortal prince? A evil scientist? War!? Heh, I haven't heard of war since my father's stories…" Amy's father was once a grand warrior, who fought along side the King's men. However, he was demoted after marrying someone outside of rank, and in return, he had to leave and settled himself as a farmer for the King, still being loyal even till the ends of his days. Her mother, was a beautiful peasant girl, who ended up working for the King even after her lover was demoted. After he was, they married and Amy was born, but her mother died of childbirth, leaving her and her father to work the farm. But once her father passed away, she took what she learned of her combat skills and-… couldn't become anything due to laws against women being warriors or knights, and was left to serve the king as a slave,… the only job she could get with her ranking to feed herself now.

But hey, if she wasn't a maid, she wouldn't have met the love of her life… Sonic The Hedgehog… Future King of The Chaos Kingdom… sadly, even if the King could marry who ever he deemed 'pretty' enough, she didn't think she stood a chance…

But that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Sonic's mother was a huge influence on her, however, and she always aspired to be as beautiful and lady like as she was…. However, Sonic knew better, and fondly remembered his mother as being a secret tomboy.

He dusted off his hands as he walked on after seeing his little mischievous handy work had paid off and continued to speak out his concerns. He often confided in his friends, and today was definitely a day to stall with ramblings, it seems… "I just… I can't be stuck in here forever, Amy." He jumped slightly up to a curve that separated a neat cobble white path to a miniature flower bed, styled to look elegant as he gripped the pillar near to it for balance. "I used to think being king meant to have fun… but after learning so much about… Politics and Social classes I meant, come on! It's boring and dull, and no life for me." He looked at a pure gold and decorated arm ring that he wore on his right arm, and yanked it off and threw it behind him. "These silly ordainments make me feel like a Christmas tree! I just want to run wild! See my kingdom and mingle with my people!"

Amy leapt up and grabbed the decorative item, stumbling when finally catching it. "Sonic, I-I mean your highness-"

"Stop, you know I don't like titles." He started to climb up the pillar, making his way to the roof.

"A-ah! Well, Sonic, you can't run from your duties! I mean, maybe on your days off, b-b-but, everyone can't have their way!" She ran after him, not knowing if she really climb the pillar or not, and looking around so no one saw her try as she quickly tied her dress up so her legs were more exposed and started climbing up after him. "I mean, I want to be a free knight, but you don't see me wishing for a death sentence!"

"… I'll make you a judge or something." Sonic stated, walking along the roof as he kicked a stone off of it, and it went tumbling down to her. She looked up from the edge of the roof and ducked, as it went right over her head. She popped her head up only to look behind her, getting a little frightened by the height, and then climbing up to walk with him again.

"A-a judge?!" She stumbled after him, thinking that maybe if he was King, he could overrule the law about women not having those kinds of jobs. The excitement and startling realization of his words caused her to lose her step, as he dashed back and gripped her hand.

A moment passed that she looked up and into his emerald green eyes and was taken aback by his good looks, he was a handsome future king, after all…

"Yeah, you're pretty good hearted, and you're one of my closest friends." He pulled her back up, but that meant more toward him, as she grew flustered and blushed immensely, and her girly spirit kicked in and she almost drooped into his arms, wanting to be held by him. "I could trust with elective power. Who knows? You could even raise your status and pass yourself off as a born upper-class woman." He shrugged and nodded, not seeming to think much about what that could mean to someone in her situation.

Before she could wrap her arms around him and drift off into the lovely world of LaLaLand, he let her go and started to run up and balance himself on a string of rope, tied there with the land's flag and symbol of royalty on it. "You'd be a fair judge, and besides, you'd be free, right?" he started to move around, lifting his arms up to balance himself as Amy shook her head, getting out of her love struck moment and gasping as she noticed the stunt he was pulling.

Clamping her hands to her head, she had a mini-heart attack. "Sonic! What are you doing?"

"…Well,.." he sighed, before having his position wobble slightly before gaining his balance again. He looked back over to her, and grinned. "I'm escaping."

"What..?"

"Guards! The young prince is trying to flee again!"

Sonic looked over to see someone spy his little circus act, and smirked even more. His eyes narrowing, as he stated, "Challenge… accepted." He then jumped up, making Amy gasp in fright, before letting himself fall and grip the rope, giving him added power to sling shot himself up to the palace tower, where the castle began and the beautiful palace courtyard ended.

"After him!"

"Sonic! Sonic, be careful!"

"Always am, Amy!" Sonic looked back, giving her a wink as he landed and put his two fingers up together, and gestured a goodbye by placing it close to his head, and then flicking it away.

Amy whined in worry, before looking around after calling after him, then suddenly realized something horrible as she looked up. "how am I gonna get down..?" she looked off to the side, as if expecting Sonic to remember her predicament and dash in to help her down. When she realized he wasn't after the billion of archers that passed by her on the rooftops, she sighed and grabbed one by the tuff of his leather shirt under the plated armor on the outside. "I need to get down." she stated, almost scarily, as the boy nodded in pure fright.

"What? Oh no…" Tails was escorting the Priest when he heard the horn of warning, and knew Sonic must of tried to escape again…. Or was in the process of doing so. "Wait here please. Cream, send this man to get the book of our history- and I'll be right back!" he dashed off, looking around before flying up, being slightly ashamed of his tails and mutation before Sonic befriended him and taught him the amazing power of his tails.

Even the power of flight.

"Sonic!"

"At it again, eh!?"

"Wha-oah!"

"RUFFGH!"

"Knuckles! I'd thought you'd show up a little earlier. Maybe when I started for the roof..?"

"That's SIR Knuckles, ya little punk!"

"Haha! I love how you're the only person whose brave enough to say that to his future king."

"You're not king YET!"

Knuckles had opened a wooden door facing upward that flung to the side when opened, and jumped up through it with a battle axe, which Sonic had just dodged by split seconds, before jumping over Knuckles as he jumped up and started swinging the axe around him.

"Isn't escaping becoming a little old hat to you by now!?" The blood red echidna shouted out to him, as he threw his weapon out.

It landed right in front of Sonic, and forced him to skid to a halt as he turned around, fist up and ready.

"Not if you're the one chasing me, Knuxs!" he grinned, this may be his last time to run away…

"Come on, you have to be king! You're the only heir!" Knuckles gestured lazily to him, and took off his helmet, before setting it down and getting ready for the fist fight.

He rotated his arm, and grinned. "Didn't you learn anything as a prince?"

"Only that I can have you executed for stopping me from doing my pleasure." Sonic shrugged, suggesting a cruel threat as if it was just a casual conversation.

"heheh…heh…" Knuckles slowly realized that that could possibly be true, before he shook his head. "OHHH you're lying! King's have laws of the book to follow too!" Knuckles was right, according to the book of his people, there were things that Kings couldn't do, according to the laws written many centuries ago.

Sonic frowned, "Heh, you used to be so gullible." He rolled his eyes.

"Heh, well, I've read into it." Knuckles cracked his fists, getting ready to brawl any second now.

"Well, then. You must know about the trap door under you then…"

"Trap.. door..? Eeee….!?" Knuckles jumped to the side, as Sonic ran right past him. "H-huh..?"

"Fooled ya again, Knuckles! Guess some old dogs never do learn!"

"OHHHH SONIC!" Knuckles charged after him, "Archers! Aim for the gate!" he ordered.

"Yes, General!"

"I didn't come out of the Barbarian waste lands just to be servant over a lousy riffraft king! Bring him back and crown him a loser before I blow a cannon through his spiny head!" Now usually… that kind of talk would sound like treason. But Knuckles was a very loyal and dear friend to Sonic, so the men knew he was only letting out steam at being tricked again.

Yes,… they all assumed that he was tricked by Sonic… yet again.

"Ready! Aim! Remember to not shoot him…" Knuckles reminded them. "And fire!"

Sonic dodged a swarm of arrows, which were purposefully aimed in front of him, and not at him, as he had to figure out a way to climb the huge and massive stone wall that equally had a giant wooden gate to lock him into this doom.

With his family by his side, he used to leave the palace grounds and race off with his father, exploring and learning about the world around him. But since his father's sudden passing three years ago, from a sickness not known to Tails or anyone of the scientists and physicians. The mysterious death of Sonic's father lead to him not teaching Sonic about his Kingly duties, leading Tails to do the rest, since his father was killed in battle many years before. But his death was honorable, as his mother raised Tails before passing at her own due time, since she was a frail woman to begin with.

Sonic had to trust in his speed, as he stared at the wall, not moving.

"Cease fire!" Knuckles ordered, and looked over the roof, seeing him standing between the wall, and the arrow covered entrance to the gate. "Well, well, well… have we realized we can't get out of this yet?"

Sonic eyed his only way out, how impossible the chances were to scale something that huge, without any traction for his feet…

"Come on, Sonic now… we can't all escape fate. Hahaha!" Knuckles mocked him from above, as Amy raced to spot him through a window, and held her hand to her chest, feeling sorry for him.

Tails also ran up, seeing him trapped, and feeling bad for him too, but knowing he had to come with him anyway.

"Sonic… it's no use, please." Tails stepped out and behind him, offering his hand. "I'm here, remember? I'm your Royal Adviser for crying out loud. You don't have to go and do this alone…" his comforting words didn't fall on death ears, as Sonic's head turned around to slightly see him from the corner of his eye, stopping Tails from moving any further to him.

"Thanks Tails… I know…"

Tails smiled.

Before seeing a familiar cheeky grin cross Sonic's face.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it one last try!"

"Sonic! No!"

"You're Majesty!"

"What is the young prince doing?"

"Somebody stop him before he hurts himself!"

"Do it, Sonic!"

The crowd stopped, and even Sonic, to look back at Amy who held her fists up and looked determined to support Sonic. "Do it! It's the last time you may be able too!" she shouted out.

"Quit down, house girl!" a lead maid whacked her with a dusting fan, as she held her head from the pain of it and glared at her, then looked back to Sonic.

Sonic stared back at her for a moment, before nodding and softly speaking out, "Thank you."

Amy could barely hear it, but she smiled, and nodded. "But you better come back if you do it, you hear me!?" she stuck her tongue out and giggled.

Sonic just nodded again to her, closing and reopening his eyes as he did so, and looked back to the wall.

"Err… Archers! Standby!" Knuckles called, as they got their arrows ready.

"What!? You can't shoot him now! He's the king! And besides, you'll get his cape even more dirtier than it is! It can't be filled with holes when he walks down to get crowned-! Sonic!" Tails was scolding Knuckles before Sonic took off.

Knuckles cried out fire, but Tails had more authority over him and yelled, "Cease fire!"

Sonic scaled up the wall, and for a moment, all eyes were on him. Some people gaped, some were in awe, and then there was a furious guy in the left corner of the screen who just looked ticked off at having all his hard work ruined by a run away king…

But Sonic scaled the height, and to him, it almost seemed like slow motion, as he could almost feel the sunlight, and hear the birds, even fell the fullness of the wind that he could only get traces of if he was out on the big tree in the courtyard at the right time.

He could feel his feet slipping though, without any traction, he couldn't go to far, but the momentum of what he did get was able to propel him this far.

He reached out for the sunlight, the top of the wall… his freedom…

"Give me that!" Knuckles took a crossbow from a solder next to him, and aimed…

He could feel the wind whirl past his hand, not just a small breeze drifting down, but he full power of the wind… just like when he was a kid and outside the wall with his family.

His eyes widened, … he could reach it! He could-!

Ka-Cing!

Fssshhhhhhhhh

Clung-ding!

An arrow had hit the edge where he was reaching too, and his reflex pulled his hand away from the arrow.

Now his body began to fall… as that single arrow fell with him, having bounced off the stone of the wall and having a few loosened pebbles fall with it.

Sonic was then grabbed by Tails as he helped him down to safety. "Are you alright!?" he then looked up to Knuckles, "Knuckles! You could of killed him!"

"By feinting his hand ..? Nah." Knuckles had one leg up on the edge of the roof's raised ring, and lowered his crossbow. "Maybe now he'll see that he can't so easily run from his responsibilities and people! Hmph." He tossed the crossbow to his men and jumped down, grabbing a flag that was raised and pulling it down with him to give him a safe trip down.

The man in the corner yanked his hair down and looked so bewildered… oh wait, I think he was the creative supervisor and decorator of the event… ohhh… that explains a lot.

"Some king he'll turn out to be." Knuckles walked over to Sonic, who was only started to get up on his knees, his face hidden from view.

Tails was kneeling with him, looking to him as any friend would when they see you didn't succeed at something that meant the world to you… but knew it was best that Sonic stayed… at least, for the kingdom…

He was so eager to be king as a kid… but now, learning the truth and weight of what that could mean… and not having his father to show him how it's done… must have been awfully painful for Sonic…

And very… very difficult, for a spirit who was born to run wild and free.

Especially with his talent and quick speed.

"Gggget up." Knuckles kicked Sonic to get up, not liking his attitude, as Tails looked back at Knuckles.

"Hey! Can't you be a little more sensitive right-"

"I didn't ask for you to defend me.. Tails.. stand down." Sonic slowly got up, his cape flowing behind him.

"B..but Sonic.." Tails looked back, not realizing there was a new man in front of him.

"….It's your highness." Sonic grabbed his cape and turned, before flinging it behind him. "And I have a coronation to attend." He walked, almost powerfully and a bit frighteningly by the two men, as he walked back into the castle part of the palace.

The two men looked to each other, as Knuckles nodded, "Just doing my job." He stated, and walked after Sonic, seeming to slightly hate his job at that moment.

Seemed Knuckles did care about Sonic… but wouldn't let it interfere with his Knighthood and vows to the kingdom. And one of those vows was to do what was best for the kingdom and people, and keeping their king would be good act… even if it meant Sonic was trapped…. For good this time.

As Sonic walked by, Amy tried to run up to him, but was stopped by a cold glance as he didn't even stop, and just moved on, not acknowledging her further than that.

She felt tears form in her eyes but shook them away. He was doing what he had to do… now that there was no way out… he had to be crowned…

And he had to be king.

-Coronation-

The citizen's crowded the gates in busy excitement as it finally opened, and they all shoved one another in and raced within the front courtyard, all excited and eagerly waiting to see their new king.

"And by this power, from the beginning of the time this fine land was claimed by the wielders of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald,-" The priest when on with stating what the book of the Chaos Kingdom told him too, which had been done for many generations after generations.

Sonic knelt as the Priest blessed him and his family, and started giving him the right of kings.

But… in his eyes was nothingness… a dull world now shrouded in lost hopes and dreams, and in no wind… no wind was in that hollowed castle of sorrowful memories and empty rooms that once held dear and beloved friends and faces loved from long ago.

There was no pride.

There was no glory.

There was only a shell of a man.

Who was doing his duty… as he was born into this fate… and in doing so must perform the destiny that comes with it.

"And by this, the vow and the law, I dub thee, Sonic The Hedgehog…"

The citizen's remained silent, as a hush fell over them. They knew it was almost the time…

Amy watched in soft tears, seeing her true love swarmed in grief and misery at his birthright… and knowing that he could never escape being king now that he was one…

Tails stood next to the Priest, as he also was chief and head of the Counsel, but he just couldn't look at Sonic…

He couldn't see his bright, young, and full of potential friend forced to his knees and lose every scrap of freedom he ever desired…

But he looked up, being brave and knowing his place, and looked forward, taking a deep breath. This had to happen. He knew this. Sonic was King. By law, he had to take the throne…

But a part of his heart wanted him to want that power.. and that throne. Sonic had a good and noble heart,… there shouldn't be any other king! He'd be a good king… if he wasn't so rebellious… that is.

Knuckles stood outside, guarding the palace from any unwanted visitors as it were, but looked over his shoulder, hearing the priest's voice as he raised it louder and louder for the masses to hear outside.

With the doors open, the red carpet laid out, and the huge crowd outside, the priest lowered the crown onto Sonic's head. "I give you, my people, the next heir and right of rule… King Sonic!"

The people cheered, all but four who only clapped, as Sonic slowly rose up, and turned to walk out and stand before his people.

The people's faces were glowing, their eyes glued to the new king, as Sonic now had to make a statement…

He rose his hand, and the masses silenced themselves, not seeing Sonic since he was a young child, and only a few really remembered that happy time. When he was still… so very, very young and innocent.

"I…am Sonic. Your king, your protector, and your only aid." He began, scanning the crowd left and right. "I promise to uphold my duty-"

Tails looked up, holding back tears.

"To fight any evil that comes your way."

Knuckles smiled, but only for a second, as it quickly turned back to a frown, and he looked on.

"To lessen your burdens and hear your fears."

Amy took a step forward, wanting to look out the door and see Sonic, but the head maid just whacked her back into place.

"To dry your tears and give you less suffering. I can only say this… I want your lives to be free, I want your children to smile, and I want you to feel safe while pursuing your happiness and dreams. …That is all…"

The people roared with approval, as Sonic looked down and closed his eyes, before feeling it.

His eyes jolted back open, and he looked up. His quills were moving… and he could feel the wind.

He basked in the sunlight through the open gate, and outstretched his arms slightly.

He could feel it… as the sunset that day… he smiled.

But as quickly as he did he turned, walking back into his torturous cage and only clinging with a tightened fist to that feeling he just felt. The feeling…

Of an opened world.

-In the Eggman Empire-

"So.. the bratt is king now, then?" Shadow sat, lazily on his throne, as a woman knelt before him, smiling.

"That is correct, you can trust these ears." She twitched her bat ears, and rose up, placing a hand on her hip and grinning. "I'm not paid to lie, you know."

"Lady Rouge, you are a spy, how can I trust that?" Shadow smirked, "But nonetheless… I got what I wanted." He frowned as quickly as he grinned, and looked to his adviser, grinning in the shadows, as his eyes shined by the window's light. "Do I strike now? It's been far too long."

"Well… we didn't poison the king and then wait for nothing, now did we?" The man turned to him, now revealing a bright white smile within the darkness, and a rather long and scruffy mustache.

"…So?" Shadow had been leaning to the side of his throne, his hand on chin, as he awaited his words.

The man laughed.

"Eggman, do I strike or not?" Shadow looked to be getting upset.

"Patience, young prince." Eggman moved out in front of him, rubbing his hands out in front of him as he stood, rather menacingly tall, in front of Shadow's throne, and smirked.

"We attack at dawn."

(Again, this will NOT BE CONTINUED till Sonic Supers! Is completed, but I hope you enjoyed the beginning : ) )


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch.2

By: Cutegirlmayra (Holy molly, this is gonna be a GREAT story! :DDDD –remembers the plot- oh no…

Oh dear….

You're all gonna cry a lot.)

That night, Sonic hadn't returned to his room, instead, he had retired to the library, where he opened the book that had dubbed him king.

As he walked over and lazily flopped himself down on a seat, he let the moonlight hit the book through a rather large window consisting of three pillars with sharp tips at the end, all plastered together to make a really beautiful window that resembled a palace almost.

He continued to flip through the book, until reaching more of the legend within it.

However…. It is said that the immortal prince did not grow up evil. The scientist had a young granddaughter, whom the prince had grown very fond of as one of his closest friends.

This young human girl was sadly killed during an invasion by the Chaos Kingdom, and rumor has it that one of the knights threw his spear, and sadly, it struck her when she ran out to protect the prince.

In his rage, he tortured and killed many for the murder of his only true friend.

The scientist went mad as well, as he swore to find a cure to death, but only ended up killing himself with his own experiments.

The immortal prince vowed to revenge the young human girl by any means necessary, and he has tried to take over the kingdom and end the blood line of his father's foes ever sense…

Now begins the rules of the People-

Sonic closed the book, and leaned back in his chair, letting himself fall down in it as he looked outside. "…So. You didn't really care about the war and the fighting for power… did you?" he sighed, rubbing his head as someone barged open the door, and seemed to gasp for air as they looked around the room.

"Oh Sonic!" Tails gasped out, and finally let himself fall to his knees, walking over to Sonic in the darkness. "I was worried sick when they said you didn't return to your room…"

"I'm not escaping… not now anyway." Sonic… kinda reassured his friend, and looked away from him toward the window, holding a hand up to his chin to keep his head stationed there, and lifting a leg over his other one as his ankle remained on the others knee.

"…What are you reading?" Tails saw the book's title shine slightly in the moonlight, and his eyes widened. "…Are you reading the rules?"

"No… just looking back over the legend." He admitted, and took the book and tossed it to Tails. "I'm bored with it again." He stated, and smiled.

"Wh-hey!" Tails fumbled a little, but finally secured the book in his hands. "Are you crazy!? This book is centuries old! And sacred! It holds the laws, rules, regulations, legends, and statues of old! You can't just toss it around-"

"I realize you want to be Royal Historian Tails… but give it a rest." Sonic wasn't in the mood for this right now, as he shifted in his chair, laying his head back and putting his hands to each armrest, lowering his leg down from the other too, and seeming very bored. "Don't you have enough titles on your head as it is?"

"..Sonic." Tails looked insulted slightly, and walked over to put the book back on in it's glassed box and pillowed seating. "If you really hate all my jobs, you could fire me. And besides that, if the book bores you so much, why do you read it so often? At least twice a week." He shut the glassing around it and tapped the glass. "I really wish this was more heavily guarded…" he muttered, "If I was Royal Historian… I would keep it safe and out of sight…"

"…I like to be reminded how boring it is." Sonic got up from his chair, and folded his arms as he stood in front of his father's old desk. Staring at it, he began to live events when he used to jump up on his father's lap, as his father would laugh and admit he's working on a new ordinance that needed to be written, and didn't have time to play.

He would always say that, but the minute the guard closed the door, he would wrestle and play fight with Sonic, who loved it more than anything else in the world.

His dad would always be busy or gone, so those little moments were held close to his heart…

"…Sonic?"

"I can't be a great king like my father was… because I can't throw away the joys of life."

"…."

"My father would try and spend every second he could with me… but ended up always getting pulled away back into his duties. He'd fake a smile as he left… but I knew he wanted to spend more time with me, he just couldn't…"

"…Sonic,… you need to get some sleep. You have trials tomorrow…"

"…Yeah, well. I've always had to abide during a trial. Why is that? Can't a judge do that?" he turned back to Tails. "I'd like to sleep in for once. I'm 23 now,… can't I get a day off?"

"You have days off, but tomorrow isn't one of them." Tails shook his head, showing Sonic there was no way out of his morning routine.

Sonic groaned, and headed out with Tails. "I'm gonna be old and grow a white beard…"

"Hey, I don't remember a beard on your old man?"

"No.. that's cause he liked to keep a clean, and unthreatening face for his people… my Mom always liked him with a beard…"

"You're mom liked beards?"

"Oh yeah. She loved the burly man look."

"Oh… I remember you're mother very differently."

"Everyone does… she never acted her true self in public. Not even my father knew who she really was until after their arranged marriage."

"Haha! He did love your mother tho… he once told my dad, who then relayed it to me that she was, literally, love at first sight for him." Tails chuckled slightly, as they both walked down the hall to the royal chambers.

"Heh, that's the day he believed in it." Sonic smiled, remembering how his mother and father told that story very differently. "Did you know my mother wanted to run away?"

"What?!" Tails stopped, looking to Sonic in complete dumbfoundment. "Why!? I heard your father was-"

"A stud, right? That every woman wanted to be his wife, reguardless of his station of king, but that's a loud of-"

"Right, right. But I still heard he was handsome. Well built. Stuff like that."

"He had to fight a lot in his youth, Shadow never gave my dad a breather, as it were. But my mom once told me she was terrified to marry him, but when she warmed up to him, realized she had married a truly remarkable man, and fell in love with him." Sonic looked down and gestured his head to Tails, whispering… "When do I have to be forced to marry again?"

"26.. and you have to have born an heir by 28." He stated, smirking.

"….Right…. Right." He stated the first one, but then groaned on the second one. "And I can choose?"

"As long as you pick one before your 26, then yes, it's your choice." Tails grinned, and then flicked up his chest fur. "Or I get the pleasure of picking one for you~" he beamed, teasing Sonic as he literally hated to see Tails being so smug about his role in leadership.

"I'd rather marry a frog."

"That can be arranged. I'll remember that."

"Please don't…"

"Hahaha! Before you start thinking about a future queen, maybe you should look into what the Eggman Empire has been doing lately."

They finally made it to his bedchambers, as Tails stopped at the door. "I should inform you, Knuckles has been keeping a close eye on the territory line lately… and he says it's too quiet. He wants to double the guard, but I'm not sure if he's just antsy or not."

"…Hmm. I'll try and give you an answer in the morning. I need to um… sleep and what not." Sonic opened his bedroom door, a huge room with a little to much space for Sonic's liking, with a giant king-size bed and red everywhere in the room, with gold decorative symbols of royalty all around it. At least he had a cool balcony… but they stationed guards on the roof now to make sure he didn't escape that way either.

Bummer really…

"Night, Tails." Sonic stated, having lost his anger with sorrow over the space of the day, greeting other important people from different lands and even meeting other royalty. He just wanted to dream the whole thing away… tried of being forced to do things he didn't want to do.

At least those people's stories at his dinner party were intriguing enough, but spiked his heart even more at realizing he'd never be able to visit those places as he wished. It would have to be scheduled, he'd have to stay at their palace, he'd have to be entertained by them, yadda yadda….Why can't he just explore the world without having so much 'honor' given to him? He didn't want a 'grand time' at the palace of the other place! He wanted more… he wanted the land, the people, the things they made and the brawls in the taverns. You can learn a lot about people and their culture through their taverns… so he heard.

"Goodnight…, your majesty." Tails bowed, as he reminded Sonic he was king, throwing him out of his ranting thoughts for a moment as Sonic twitched, and stared back at his friend.

"… You will forever more address me as Sonic. Unless in the presence of people who we need to impress. Come on, Tails. Don't be like that." Sonic looked hurt by Tails's 'etiquette' towards him. "We're closer friends than that mumbo jumbo."

"Haha, so you really aren't gonna act like a king now, are you? I thought that little act you pulled back at the wall meant you had changed…. To be honest, I'm glad you didn't." he winked, and began to walk about. "Night, Sonic! I'm glad you're still here… I was worried I lost a friend." He lazily waved behind him and started to sway as he walked, showing he was quite concerned before but now he's relaxing down from all the stress of the day.

"Heh… yeah… I'm still here." He closed the door, and climbed into bed.

Sighing, he started taking his royal robe off from on his shoulders, when he thought he heard something.

Sitting up, he looked around…

He didn't see anything, so he just flopped back down and tossed his robe away, something he knew was shaming his title, but he really couldn't care about clothes.

He started taking off his shoes when he felt his arm hit something, and started patting it down.

"….AMY!" he kicked her off from under the covers as she rolled out of the bed, and started to freak out as she crawled under the bed.

"Y-you really shouldn't just toss your cape like that..!" she spat out.

"GRRR!" he jumped down, chasing after her.

"Yikes! I know you said never to come in here like this b-but I was worried about you and so I hid to try and see you and I know you're upset cause you said to stop doing this after we grew up, but hey, I still get scared from nightmares at night, are you sure I can't still come back in here, and another thing-" she was rambling in her fright, knowing full well he could catch her at anytime, and quickly ran around the room, jumping out of his grasp at the last moment, knowing how his body worked when he ran and how he moved, so she was able to predict his movements. She crawled across the bed and grabbed the royal robe, draping it over the correct holder for it in his room before racing under the bed again.

"IT'S A ROBE." He grumbled out, but you could hear how upset he was in his voice, as he literally slid down and tried to grab her from under his bed. "COME HERE."

"I-I-I-Is that an order?!"

"NOW!"

"I'm taking that as a suggestion!"

"DANG IT, AMY! You know I wouldn't force someone with an order!"

"You do it all the time!"

"I can break my vow I made as a kid as much as I want! It's not your business!" he clawed at her with his arm, but she was able to stay on the far side and not get caught. He raced to the other side and finally got a hold of her ankle as she tried to rush to the other side to escape him. "Ah-ha!" he pulled her out, and she screamed.

"Shh!" he covered her mouth, sitting down and holding her in front of him, grabbing her waist to keep her there while a guard tapped the roof.

"Your highness?"

Sonic gritted his teeth, having sweat trinkle down the side of his head. If by some awkward chance the guard leaped down and saw Sonic with a WOMAN in his room,… well, it wouldn't be good for his image. Sonic threw Amy on the bed, and let her go by her waist, and placed his pointer finger up to his mouth. "Shush!" he shouted a whispered command and slowly moved over to the balcony, waving up at the two guards above.

"Everything's fine! Hehe~ I'm just…uh, exercising." He stretched out his arm to the side. "Anyway, I'm gonna close the windows now. Night, guys!" he gave the biggest grin he could to fake out the guards, and closed the windows, turning to see Amy was gone, and narrowing his eyes, peering around the room.

He slowly bent down a little and walked across the room, before heard a movement in his large wardrobe and opened the wooden doors on it. Glaring down at her attempt of bundling up in the clothes to hide herself.

She blinked her only eye that wasn't covered in royal attire as some of her maid's clothes was still noticeable.

He huffed, and reached in, getting the clothes off of her and picking her up.

"No-no-no! Let me down! Sonic!" she also shouted out whispers and kicked back in protest as he set her down by the door.

"Get out of here! What do you think you're even doing anymore?!" he scolded her, gesturing the door to her. "I've had a pretty rotten day, mind you! Do you really think sneaking into my room AGAIN is going to 'improve' it somehow?"

"…I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She started tearing up, seeing as he was shouting at her, even if it was in whispers. "I'm sorry.. I'll go now." She opened the door and closed it very lightly, so no one heard her.

Sonic breathed heavily, before leaning on the door with his arms and putting his head to it. "Dang it… Amy… Amy wait!" he opened the door, and stopped her from leaving the hall way, moving her up against the wall with him so that the guard that passed by the around over the hall in front of them that Amy was about to go around the corner too didn't see them. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm fine." He stated, moving her away from his body as she was just momentarily held up close to him for a moment. "I'm not happy with this… but it's my life. I don't want you thinking you have to do me any favors." He stated.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to talk to you, maybe help you go through this." She stated. "And friends do favors for friends!" she shouted out, lightly gesturing that she would of stomped her foot if it weren't for the guard around the corner.

"Alright, alright. Thank you. But stop climbing into my bed, you know I hate how that looks." He looked away from her, as she started to smile.

He saw her smile, and returned it with his own, as the two started to laugh softly as they didn't want to be too loud.

Amy covered her mouth as Sonic did the same and she moved back into his arms, as he held her for a moment because he didn't want her muffled laughs to be heard.

"Now get your behind back to bed!" he moved her away and swung a leg at her butt, as she chuckled a moment and started on her way. "I swear, you're sooo werid!" he whispered loudly to her.

"You're weirdER!" she shouted quietly back.

"I don't see how that's right." Sonic shook his head to her, walking away, as she laughed again and spun forward, heading to the maid's rooms.

He actually felt some stress and tension die inside him, thanks to Amy's little stunt, he felt more tried and at ease. Maybe her little plan to cheer him up worked after all.

He went back inside before the guard turned the corner to walk down that hall way and got back into his bed.

-The next morning-

Knuckles was up, bright and early as one of his men handed him some warm meat on a dish. Ignoring the knife placed next to it, Knuckles just picked the bone up and held the giant piece of meat up and started biting into it. "Last night?"

"Went soundly sir. He didn't escape and no one got in."

"Excellent. Maybe he's finally giving in now and ready to be a proper king."

"…"

"You're suppose to laugh. HAHAAH!" Knuckles tore into his meat again, talking with his mouth full, as barbarians usually do. His men were… well, they got used to this behavior, but we're too proud to join him in his eating habits.

"I believe the king could be a good one. If he just had an outlet for all his pent up energy." The young man stated, having taken off his helmet to address his general, which was customary in the army.

"…Oh, is that so?" Knuckles stopped, swallowing and biting his foot again, but in a little size this time. "… you think Sonic's got what it takes?" he asked again.

"…I… I do, sir." The man stated boldly. "After all, he's a kind man. And he often spars with the new recruits, as they sometimes become homesick, he cheers them up with playful banter and some training advice."

"….Good man." Knuckles hit the meat to his chest, and walked on. "My warriors must be forever loyal to their king, and be sure to see the good in him. If you see the good in your king, you will be able to serve him full heartedly, and not just for honor, but for the kingdom's sake by which he asks you to defend." Knuckles took one more huge chunk out of the big piece of meat and put the bone back, having to move his mouth around to get all the meat in his mouth, but finally achieved his goal in the endeavor and had a 'healthy' breakfast. "Send the men to scout the outside walls, I want to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, and anything from the territory lines?"

"No, sir. We've received the messengers from every post but the territory line, sir."

Knuckles's foot reached the ground with a solid sound that rang through the hall, as he slowly turned his head to the boy.

"…What did you just say?" he shifted himself to the boy.

"Everyone but THEM!?" he lifted the boy by the scruff of his neck's shirt and shook him. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS?! Why didn't you alert me immediately of that VITAL news before handing me food!?" Knuckles let the boy go with a bit of force, and ran to the guards stationed ahead of him. "I need men to guard every lousy inch of this place! Alert the king! And get the citizens to safety! We're riding up to the territory lines!"

"Captain!" Another solider, this one opening the doors to the main entrance of where the palace's main room was station, looked much older and wiser than the young guard boy beside him, and stopped to catch his breath once reaching Knuckles. "Come on, good man. Spit it out." Knuckles was kind enough to let the man catch his breath, before he looked up with worry at him.

"They've attacked! And they've managed to make it by the third ranks! They plowed through our defenses and trenches and are heading straight for Angel Island! They've already taken down the City of Square and are using it as a military offensive base. We're trapped at the water's edge, Captain!"

"…Oh no." Knuckles turned to the boy beside him, and hit him upside the head. "DO YOU GET IT NOW?!"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir! I didn't… I didn't know!"

"Well, now you do. Tell the guards to surround the palace, just incase this is a set up. I have to protect my- I mean, the kingdom's emeralds! You!" he pointed to the man who charged into the room for him. "Come with me!"

"Yes, my captain!" The man narrowed his eyes, showing that he was ready to fight, as Tails came rushing up around the corner.

"Knuckles! What's going on? I heard you shouting, and this time, it wasn't your usual ranting voice."

"Ranting voice?! Ugh, nevermind, Tails! We're under attack!"

"What!?"

"Alert Sonic and get me my army! I'm heading to the coast of Angel Island!"

Sonic was on his throne, bored out of his mind as he was sideways on it, one leg up on the throne and his arm up on the rest to hold his head up. He yawned, as two men bickered and protested, stating that the wagon was sabotaged and that the man next to him had tried to kill him.

"Well… do you hate the guy?" Sonic asked the other man.

"I…Why no, your majesty. I've never wanted to cause harm to anyone!" the man cried out, as the other man pointed to him and was held back by two of his friends.

"This man lies! He's hated me since I bought a farm that produces good soil! My king, please! He's trying to murder me!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sonic sat up, lifting his leg down and placing his hands on his head, rubbing it and bending down. "Ay, ay, aye…" he repeated in annoyance.

"Psst!"

"..Hmm?" Sonic looked to the side of him, seeing Amy below and to the side of where his throne, which was raised pretty high off the normal ground level, was pointing to a wheel.

She mouthed the words, 'Chip! Chip in the wheel!' and continued pointing to the wagon.

"…Ohhh." Sonic realized what she meant, and got up from his throne. "Alright." He stated, standing up. "You." he pointed to the man who claimed he was innocent. "Where did the wagon break or… he claims you altered it on."

"The wheel's left side, your majesty." He responded, bowing to his king.

"…Sir, I never asked the other man where the wagon broke to the other man. And you claimed earlier you've never looked at the wagon before. So how come you knew where the wagon's fault was?" he raised an eyebrow, as the man next to him cried out in hallelujahs.

"Y-…your majesty, I-"

"Send this man to jail for attempted murder and-"

*COUGH, COUGH* "EHEM."

"Uhh…" Sonic stopped to see Amy having a coughing fit, as she walked closer to his throne, looking around to make sure the head maid wasn't their to scold her, and coughed in her hand again.

"Coff!DamageofCoff!PrivatePropertyCoff!"

"…I mean, not for attempted murder.." Sonic waved his hands out in front of him, showing he was nulling that sentence. "But for damage of private property."

"Then, your highness, your stating this man must go to jail for 6 months instead of 7 to 9 years?" The Council man confirmed, as he was to supervise over the meeting instead of Tails, who usually decided to do it but decided to skip out to take care of other matters.

"..7 to 9 years.." Sonic's face looked to one of horror, as he looked to Amy, and realized why she had corrected him. "Ehem, yes. Yes, that's what I meant. Heh, heh." He sat down and covered his mouth as the Council man gave the order and the man was dragged away, kicking and screaming insults to the man that had arrested him.

"Thanks, Amy. I almost gave a severe punishment to that guy…" he whispered, but kept his hand up, not wanting anyone to see a king speaking to a servant, or praising one for helping him in a trial that matter.

"Hehe, I live to serve my king." She chimed, and winked to him.

"Ugh…" he awkwardly looked away, and moved his hand, using it to scratch his head and hold it up again.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Amy raised an eyebrow up, smiling proudly as she felt it was HER who solved the case, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sonic stated, looking down at her and then giving her a kind grin.

"Hehe, you're not that spooked by it." She stated, and giggled again, facing him more directly now. "I've flirted with you since I was 6! Why on earth do you always shy away? You should be used to it by now."

"Heh, yeah well you-…!" he looked up over her shoulder and seemed terrified at something, before looking away and not finishing his sentence.

"Huh?" Amy blinked her eyes in confusion, before hearing the voice and fearing for her life.

"AND WHY, CHILD, ARE YOU FACING THE KING AT SUCH A CLOSE DISTANCE?! WERE YOU REALLY ATTEMPTING TO TALK TO HIM!?" The lead head maid slammed her broom into Amy's head, as she whimpered out a 'oww…w..w…" and gripped her head.

Sonic winced for her, wishing it didn't have to be this way… And felt truly sorry for her.

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" She shoved the broom into Amy's hands and stomped off, her large and fat frame leaving the room before turning at the door, holding her two fingers to her eyes and then shoving them in Amy's direction, warning her that she was watching.

Amy had sweat drops on the side of her face as she looked fearfully back at her boss, and then sighed, dusting in spot for a moment, about to move on.

"… you okay?" Sonic whispered down to her.

"…." Amy looked up to him, looking sad that she couldn't respond, but sent a charming smile his way with a thumbs up.

"….Heee~" he shone a fantastic grin her way, and gave her a wink. Showing he supported her and was glad she was okay.

Amy continued her work away from him and he watched her, eyes drooping down slightly, as he wished she wasn't a servant girl…

"Sonic dear, your bath is ready." His governess, a old bunny who was the mother of Cream, a chambermaid, bowed to Sonic as he sighed.

"Right… bath." He grimaced.

She smiled and giggled, "After all this time, you still hate taking baths. I would of thought by now that the young prince of the famous King of the Chaos Kingdom would have outgrown his fear of water."

"Vanilla…" he groaned out, embarrassed she would say that out loud when there were so many people here of high blood and wealth that had come to see the new king carry out the people's trials. "I have a question." He got off his throne and walked with her as they headed toward the glamorous and ginormous bath room that was pure white and slick to the bone. It was like a built in lake and sauna deep inside and under the castle grounds…

"What is it, my dear?" she asked, walking down the stairs to another hall. Sonic was so sick of hall after hall, as he had memorized each one as a baby, when he first learned he could speed around and not get caught by Vanilla when bath time usually came up. But he was always caught by hired trappers… as they ended up being paid to teach Vanilla how to capture him at his full speed. She soon just learned where his favorite hiding spots were, and if she made the best food, he would usually come out and let her bath him.

He was too old to really need someone to bath him, but by the pleasures of royalty, he still had to be bathed by his servants. Since he hated that rule, he only allowed Vanilla in to do the job.

"Why do they need me to solve petty trials like who chipped the wheels?" he asked, as she lifted his arm and started washing it. He was in the large dome of the royal bath house, where him and his father used to practice swimming together before he was finally old enough to just admit he hated the water. Still, his father used to the love taking baths, and sometimes invited his closest friends in for a public bath. Sonic was never comfortable with having anyone with him while he bathed though…

"Hmm… I do believe it's because the Counsel takes care of the bigger problems in the kingdom, realizing you, yourself, weren't trained by your father enough to be able to wisely make those decisions quite yet. You're still too inexperienced for the real challenging problems.." she admitted, always being honest with Sonic right down to the T.

Sonic washed his foot, not liking people touching his feet, as he heard her words and pouted. "I could do the big stuff…"

She giggled again. "Without… Miss Rose's help?"

"Huh?! H-how'd you-?" he freaked a bit, splashing in the shallow end of the large pool as he turned to her, blinking at her insight.

"It's my job to keep an eye on you, remember?" she winked.

"…Hmph. She's just there to give me pointers.." Sonic commented, puffing up a side of his face and folding his arms.

"So immature." She rolled her eyes. "You obviously need her for those trials more than you're letting on."

"…She's a good friend. I want to make her chief judge soon." Sonic stated, getting back to cleaning himself up.

"…A woman?" Vanilla stopped with handing him a washcloth as he said that. "You mean… you're going to change the law?"

"Of course. Women are more than capable of holding higher positions in society. I mean, they have to teach there sons anyway, why not teach their daughters too? More educated and capable people in the kingdom, the better the prosperity, right?"

"….Sonic… that is…" she was soft spoken for a moment, before smiling and having her face light up. "The most noblest and clever ideology I have ever heard."

"..So you'll support it?" Sonic turned to Vanilla.

"Of course!" she beamed. "Then my precious Cream and finally leave the labors of manual work and be a teacher like she's always wanted to be." She stated, and then looked to be about ready to cry. "To think… my precious daughter won't have to be a slave anymore…"

Sonic looked into each of Vanilla's eyes, seeing her begin to cry. "Why, it just makes me want to cry!"

Sonic reached up and hugged her, as she began to pour her heart out in the tears of her eyes.

"…This is the kind of king I want to be." Sonic stated, as Vanilla pulled away to look at him.

"What kind of king?" She asked.

"The kind that makes his people cry tears of joy." He smiled, "But not for long or anything! I want them to laugh more than cry." He explained himself further, as Vanilla scratched his head in praise.

"You will be a magnificent king! I hope they let you have that authority.. you're still so new to being king… even if you have been a prince and the Counsel has taken over the kingly roles… I do hope you prove to them that you can handle your own. Maybe then you can truly make the kingdom a land of life and adventure as it once was."

"Your highness!"

"W-woah!"

Sonic was caught off guard and tripped back, falling into the water and then bursting out from it's surface and clinging to Vanilla, still terrified of the water.

"We're under attack, sire!"

"H-huh?"

"When did this happen?" Vanilla asked, remembering when war raged when she was a young girl, and hoped Sonic wouldn't have to experience what his father went through…

"This morning! Apparently, at the crack of dawn! We didn't hear about it until latter this afternoon, but the armies are at war as we speak!"

"…Oh chaos…" Vanilla placed a hand up to her mouth, her tears beginning to withdraw as her fear took over her. "Not again."

"Wait, where's Knuckles then?" Sonic got out of the water, standing up now and having the water at his heels, helping Vanilla stand up as her dress was slightly drenched from leaning in to hug him from the water's edge.

"He's coming to the front lines, sire. We've got to get you to safety-!"

"Safety!? I need to fight!"

"Fight? But sire.. you have just been made King! You do not know the ways of-"

"War? My father taught me well, even as a boy. I may have lost three years where he could of taught me more about duties of a kings, but while he lived in my 20 years with him, I learned how to wield a sword and fight! I'm not afraid!"

"….."

"Sonic, he is, sadly, right."

"Vanilla…"

"You've never been to war before. Please listen to him, for at least now. Where is Tails? Let him advise you on what to do."

"….Fine. Where is Tails?"

-Battlegrounds near the coast of Angel Island-

"Knuckles! We can't hold them back much longer!"

"I know that you, dimwit! If they think they can steal MY emeralds…"

"..Y-your emeralds, sir?"

"I-I mean-! The Chaos Kingdom's emeralds! Of course!" Knuckles corrected himself quickly as he lead his men into a retreat. "We need more cover! Where is there some cover around here!?"

"We've got some rocks sir, they may-"

"Cause a rock slide when struck? It's too dangerous! Dang it! I won't have my men killed by lack of direction!" a huge canon was launched as the ball fired near Knuckles, causing him to duck as debris went everywhere from the ground it hit. "Fall back!" Knuckles shouted, "Fall back!"

Knuckles was born in the barbarian waste lands beyond the uncharted lands where many have failed to venture, due to it's unwritten perils and dangers. He had learned about a land with ancient wonders and jewels, and had plans to raid it once his lord and master of his village gave the command.

He was a proud warrior, but also led his brothers in arms with a kind heart, before he sailed to find the wonder of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Taken in by their beauty and lore of protecting the land with magical properties and enhancing hearts to their greater goods, he betrayed his land to try and protect them, not steal them, and claimed them in his own name.

Sonic's father had confronted his men who he had betrayed as Knuckles vowed allegiance to anyone who would protect these magnificent stones. Swearing that he had been blessed by them and his heart changed. Sonic's father took careful caution in trusting Knuckles, but before long, Knuckles had proven his worth and his soul's value in loyalty through battle and obedience to the king's wishes. He was then knighted, and quickly worked his way up to General over the King's Armies.

To this day, he still claims that the king of this land will be blessed with a good heart, as was his heart changed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"Captain! We need a plan!" another barrage of canon fire and large boulders being swung on giant contraptions kept pounding the armies of the king back, as Knuckles ducked behind a poorly and quickly dug up trench.

"You call this a secured cover!?" Knuckles hated the trenches, as he saw it the worst way to fight. "It's a coward's game!" he cried out, remembering how many of his friends died in the last battles of his home and on this land. "We need better cover before we can attack!"

"There's nothing, sir! They pinned us against the sea and sand! All we have are rocks and earth!"

"Darn it!"

Another giant blast of canon fire came howling through the skies, as his men we're being struck to and fro, no matter how they tried to dodge, there was no cover.

-The Taken City of Square-

Shadow rose from the highest tower the city could provide, his royal cape of purple flying like a flag behind him and at his side, as he looked over the balcony, and placed his hands on the railings.

"..You seem quite tense, my young king." Eggman walked in, holding two glasses in his hands, as he gave one to Shadow.

"You know full well my age. I have seen plenty of battle and war… When will this all end?" he looked down, not even taking a sip of the drink as Eggman looked a little worrisome at his words.

"Why have it stop? We need it to continue in order to place you on the throne of the Chaos Kingdom! The Eggman Empire must-"

"Flourish? Under this war that never ends?" Shadow gestured to the robots they used to fight. "I don't even have my own people's allegiance to join the war! They try to leave my nation and escape to the Chaos Kingdom! I'm nothing but a sham, anyway… You are the one ruling… I'm merely a puppet monarchy, I do not deny it." Shadow turned his head away, still holding the rails with tighter conviction now. "I'm a disgrace."

"…Do you not remember who you're fighting for?" Eggman turned his body to lean on the rail, as he held his glass out in front of him. "I still remember… poor Maria's last words…"

The name struck Shadow to the core, as he began to twitch violently, his eyes widened, looking like an animal in rage as he sweat profusely, seeming to hold in his anger.

Eggman grinned evilly, seeing he struck the cord he wanted. He took a drink and looked back out over the battleground. "You don't even need to be out with a poisoned sword this time, Shadow. The new king is too weak and inexperienced to show his face in battle quite yet. Yes… they'll want to preserve him. It's the perfect time to act. His general must be at his wits ends, trying to figure out where to find good canon cover, who-ho-ho-ho!" Eggman lifted his head back and laughed, before drinking again.

"..M..Maria…" Shadow began to grow teary eyed, as Eggman looked down to him, and clicked his glass with his.

"Cheers! To not only revenge for the fallen, but! A bright new future for us and our loyal people." He drank up again, taking the last of the drink, and then shrugging and reaching over to Shadow's drink, drinking that too. "I'll be out making sure we get those Chaos Emeralds in safe care… We probably can swipe the Master Emerald too at this rate." He seemed pretty happy, as he danced his way out with the two empty glasses, and then kicked his legs up to click his heels and spin out the door. "Yippe!"

"…I… I must win." Shadow looked up, glaring at the armies of his timeless foe. "…Maria.. you all killed her! MARIAA!" he threw back his head and shouted her name, as Knuckles still had no clue what to do, Amy still swept the castle floors, Tails raced to the Emeralds alter on horse back, and Sonic struggled from being pushed in his room and kicked the ground as he was shoved into his chambers to be 'protected' by thousands of his men swarming the castle to keep him safe.

All he wanted was to help and fight back… could he really be the man and KING as his father once was?


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra (This is my kingdom come. Lol! Anyway, I had forgotten the next plot point of this story 0-0; so I had to read it again xD just the last chapter is all I needed. I was growing worried, reading through it and STILL NOT KNOWING where I was going with it… and then by a great miracle I had written where Tails was, and remembered a little more of what I wanted to do xD Anyway~ This should be exciting! Bet you never had that before though, have you? An author who forgot her plot? Lol! I mean, I remembered the MAIN PLOT but where I was heading with the beginning… anyway, I got it back, no worries~ I know 'kind of' what to write now :D)

Frustrated beyond belief, Sonic kicked his door and moved over to the balcony, leaning over it, and looking around to find out what was happening. "What king sits and does nothing in the mist of a beginning war!?" he cried out, mostly to himself, as he just couldn't stand being confined. "…That's it." He looked up, seeing the guards up there, and quickly took a vase from his room.

"Yo-whoo?"

"Hmm?"

WA-BANG!

"Sorrrr-y!"

"Ohhh…"

Sonic jumped up on the roof, after hitting the guard out with the vase, and began tripping, kicking, and flipping other guards over his shoulder and down as they charged him, not wanting him to leave.

"Sorry, gentlemen! But I'm not one to stay still and remain silent!" he blasted through them with his super speed and came up to the castle gardens, part of the palace's splendid appeal. The place looked to be a Castle of medieval times fused and morphed with Palace like qualities. Maybe they were the one in the same? But either way, he wasn't in Arabia…

"Men! Stop the king! He could hurt himself!" A guard called out, as they quickly jumped from the roofs to try and secure him again.

"Pfft, hurt myself?! Do you guys even know who I am?" Sonic scoffed at them, and then smirked, seeing men coming from both sides of him as he stood up, spread his arms out, and spun off the roof.

"You're highness!" the guards clashed together, and then quickly adjusted their helmets and selves to look over the edge of the roof. "…Where did he..?"

Sonic had grabbed a tree branch, holding it down as he kept it from swinging up a moment to look back at the guards, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog!" He let the branch swing himself up and spin dashed through the guards like bowling pins, knocking them down as he used the momentum to bounce and spin into the gutters.

The gutters acted like a pin-ball machine, each turn bounced or hit him off into another corner or rail he skid on, still in ball form, as he even moved through rooms.

One was the maid compartments that he spun into as women shrieked and threw pieces of clothing up in the air, and he spun through another window where old counsel men's papers flew everywhere as they shouted out, "Gracious!" or "Beg your pardon!?".

Sonic's spin ball rolled finally into the stables of the knight's horses, as he jumped on one of them, and pulled out his royal robe and put it around his neck, having it stored in his quills for safe keeping.

"Alright, now which horse is mine…" he rubbed his hands together, as he now had the pick of the herd. "Emm…" he held a finger to his mouth and tapped it, looking around and examining the different horses, as he walked with a confident bounce in his step.

Then, a horse reared it's legs up, as Sonic turned around to look at whatever was causing a fuss.

A stable boy was trying to get a hold of a wild stallion it seemed. Just coming into the stable. "C-calm down, Wind Rider!" the boy exclaimed, trying to get a hold of the horse. "I-I know this is your first time away from your family… but you mustn't be afraid!"

"Yes, you mustn't." Sonic walked over to the boy, and smiled at the new horse. "Is this my new horse or a new knights' horse?"

"Ah! M-M-My king!" The poor stable boy looked like he might have a heart attack as he panicked and let the horse go, falling to his knees.

Luckily, the horse just fussed by flinging his head around, and hitting the ground with his front leg, banging his hoof down in defiance.

Sonic liked the look of the horse, "He seems spirited." He grinned, seeing the horse was a Blue Roan Gypsy Vanner, with a silver grey coat that faded into deep dark black on its legs and head, even its mane was black. Its hooves had a bit of hair on them though, and it's large and bulky stature make him a beautiful but powerful force to be reckoned with.

Sonic walked up and took the rope the boy was holding, "Quit kneeling, it's embarrassing." Sonic stated, reaching to try and pet the horse as it reared, showing a faint white mark that strangely resembled three spikes and a odd, almost smudged, oval circle.

Sonic smiled even more, as the black hair covered the mark.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship… Wind Rider." He beamed, petting the horse as it finally settled down a bit, but was still jumpy.

"T-this is your horse, sir. And a thousand apologies. But didn't you know? The King of... well, I don't really know where, sir… but it was a birthday present! So I've heard…" he stated shyly getting up.

"Perfect! Then I won't feel guilty about stealing it then." Sonic grabbed a saddle and threw it on the stallion, as it looked ticked at it being on him.

"B-but sir! He's a tough one to handle! Perhaps, Storm Raider..?"

"Nope! I like this one!"

"Guards! Search the grounds! The King has escaped!"

Sonic and the stable boy turned to see the guards rushing outside.

"Sir? Are you running away?" The stable boy turned back to Sonic, looking heartbroken in a way.

Sonic hopped on the horse, knowing he couldn't run that far and have enough stamina to fight if necessary. He was hoping it was necessary. Having quickly gotten everything he needed on the saddle, he looked down at the boy, frowning. "Well, don't make it sound so new." He stated, and tried not to let the boy's sad tone bother him. He grinned, trying to be more a hero than a king, "I'll be back. I promise, kiddo." He winked. "Until then-HYAH!"

The horse reared, having it seemed as much energy to bolt as Sonic did, as it began to dash off.

"Sir! The door's aren't open yet!" The stable boy rushed to the exit as Sonic had another plan.

"No need!" he grabbed a hay fork and held it like a lance, aiming…

He launched it into the lever that pulled the board that held the door closed opened and as the door began to slowly open Wind Rider shoved it open with his head, shaking off the little pain it dealt him.

"YAAA-WHOO!" Sonic cheered, as the large wooden gates with lines of bolted iron began to slowly close. "Woah-woah-woah, come on!" he tried to get the horse to move faster, "Live up to your name, Rider!" he cried out, as the horse suddenly ducked his head down, a thing only wild horses really knew, which showed that this horse was foreign and trained later on in it's life.

It's speed increased and it just barely made it through the small crack of the gate.

"The king has escaped!"

"Ye-ha!" Sonic threw his head back, lifting a hand back and just letting the horse do its thing. "Now that's riding the wind!" he cried out, and headed toward where he knew the territory lines were.

"Okay, now Sonic, I'm gonna sneak the key to the door under and kick it to you, okay?" Amy whispered through the Royal Chambers doors, as she looked around, not seeing any guards, and dropped the key down. "Opps." She whispered, smiling, and turned around, leaning against the door.

She kicked the key back, "Opps!" she smirked, rolling her eyes and then pressed herself again the door. "Did you get it!?" she whispered, but didn't hear anything back. "Sonic?"

"The king is no where to be found!" "I heard he escaped on horseback!" "Does he seriously plan on fighting Shadow's forces?!" "Our land is doomed if he is slain!"

"…that lousy-!" She hit the door, "That was my only key!" she groaned out, whining a bit at how she lost her way into his room, but quickly ran off. "Why didn't you take me with you…" she slightly cried a little bit, wishing she could run away with him too…

Tails hurried to shove the Chaos Emeralds into a satchel bag and quickly looked to the Master Emerald. "…Forgive me." He sadly stated, as he knew he couldn't take it. It was too big and heavy, after all, for just little old him and his horse.

He threw the back over his shoulder, and mounted his horse, adjusting himself. "Come on, Tornado! Let's go! Ha!"

Tornado took off, a beautiful girl palomino horse with the longest hair to date, both on her tail and mane. White and a pretty page yellow, she had a streak of white on her muzzle and ran with powerful but pretty strides.

Tails made his way to the battlefield, looking for Knuckles and dodging canon fire as he ducked a few times to be extra safe. "Where's General Knuckles?" he pulled his horse back, making Tornado whine and trot in a circle.

"Over the trenches! Down farther!" the man pointed farther down the line, as a robot started firing canons that flamed with fire. They exploded upon impact of the ground, right some of the men fighting above the trenches. "What kind of magic is this!?" The man stated, not knowing what to do.

"That's no magic!" Tails took something small and round out of his bag, and pulled something out from it, before throwing it over the field.

The object landed as the robot stared at it, watching it roll before it exploded and the robot burst into flames.

The men gawked as Tails grinned, his horse a little spooked though, moving back slightly and jumping a bit from the blast. "That's technology!" Tails glared, having seen his father's work stolen from right under his nose!

He continued to move forward though, but was bent on continuing his father's work in weaponry. What he threw there was what his father called a grenade, but Tails perfected the design, allowing it to be smaller and able to be thrown farther distances, instead of using a catapult to launch it afar.

Tails finally got a glimpse of red, and grinned, "Knuckles!" he jumped down from his horse, as Tornado, having a motherly sense of love for Tails, maternally turned back and lowered her head, sniffing him.

"Tails! Well, fancy meeting you here!" Knuckles kid, seeing Tails handing a grenade to him. "What's this?"

"A grenade!"

"I thought you said you hadn't tested your father's late works yet?"

Tails pulled the device out from it again and threw it, destroying more approaching robots. "Who said I wasn't testing it now?" Tails stated, looking to Knuckles who just shrugged and copied him.

"Consider it tested. What are you doing here? You should be back with the king." Knuckles looked slightly upset, only looking at Tails for a moment, and keeping his head firmly looking forward, as his men spiked and slashed the robots apart, but those grenades' were really what Knuckles needed to dent that armor of theirs…

"I had to make a choice, and I chose my Lead Strategist title." Tails stated, and looked at the odds and started judging the proceedings of the battle. "How many men?"

"I HAD 12,000" he admitted.

"And?" Tails continued.

"…Well, I was late. I took some back up of about 3,000."

"So you have..?" Tails waited for a reply.

"…" Knuckles looked at him, and shifted in his spot. "Last recorded we had 7,000 or so…"

Tails's eyes widened. "And how many of our foes?"

"All our scouts are dead, Tails." Knuckles stated this with not only respect for his fallen men, but with grim anger too. "This is the worst we've ever had it… Shadow picked the best time to get us. The day after we pulled back to celebrate and protect the new king. DANG IT! They didn't even give us time to train Sonic to get out here!" He slammed his fist into the ground, and watched it fall apart, as Tails stared at it for a moment.

"…Knuckles… do that again." Tails stated.

"…You mean... this?" Knuckles punched the ground again, harder this time.

"…How fast did your men dig these trenches?" he asked.

"In a hurry, there not very good, if you stand up, they'll cover maybe your waist AT BEST, heh." Knuckles spat out some sand in his mouth.

"…How many?" he asked again, looking serious this time.

Knuckles saw Tails's face, and grinned, "I know that face, I knew your father for a short time, but whenever he had a brilliant, life saving idea, he made that face." Knuckles looked down, and then around, before turning back to Tails. "300. I can spare 300."

"Great." Tails held up his hand to the side, "We're gonna build some tunnels." He grinned.

Knuckles laughed and grinned right back, "It's nice to have you around, Mr. Prower!" Knuckles slammed his hand into Tails, and rushed to the left side to tell the men of there plan.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, General!" Tails quickly got up and headed right. "You! On your knees! We're digging till we hit dirt!" Tails quickly got down and started just throwing dirt behind him.

With distractions still fighting the front maybe fourth line by now, Knuckles's men worked like crazy to dig the tunnels, as they were cautioned not to dig up…just… quite … yet.

Sonic rode through the battle lines, seeing the city falling to pieces and the robots terrorizing and stomping over dead soldiers and their fallen allies.

Robot pieces were scattered around with broken motionless bodies that were still upright, but wires cut and oil drained to remain stationary while the other robots just walked past them, firing canons off as they walked.

Sonic looked a bit frightened, having never seen metal beast before… Neither had his horse apparently, as it didn't like being pulled back, wanting to run.

"Come on, boy. There's no fear in war…" who was Sonic kidding, there was plenty of it to go around. "Let's go." He kept his cool and headed for the beach, having heard that Knuckles was pinned against the ocean toward the floating Islands. The only way to them was a large stretch land, beneath it, was an ancient bridge system that kept the land upright, reaching all the way to the very island.

It was the only way up there… and it was safely guarded by the Chaos Kingdom's army.

Until now.

Shadow looked down upon his balcony, and noticed the long red robe flying in the wind down below. In shock, he gripped the railing and tried to see better. "It can't be…" he flipped his own kingly purple cape and began walking into the tower's room, picking up his crown, and setting it on the opposite ear of where the Chaos Kingdom wore their crowns, and quickly moved down.

Eggman was relaxing, having a simulated sun, made of a huge lamp, giving him a tan before he saw Shadow come quickly down, looking in a hurry as he got up, snapped his finger, and got two robots to put his own robes on him. "Is there a problem? You seem to be in a hurry for something." The lamp was turned off and he quickly tried to follow after Shadow.

"I need a horse." Shadow stated, and looked at his swords, picking the one with a prototype gun embedded into the metal of the blade, able to be clicked from the handle. He drew it and looked it over, swishing it and practicing with it, judging it's weight and slid it into it's sheath.

"…You look as though you're planning on making an introduction!" Eggman grabbed Shadow, threateningly holding him up by the scruff of his neck. "Why are you daring to give them that honor?! We're winning!" he suddenly let him go, his whole scary threat act fading as he grinned from ear to ear and threw his arms up a little flamboyantly on 'we're winning!'.

"Are we?" Shadow was used to Eggman's treatment over him, and didn't even make a statement about it, but only got what he needed and quickly headed out.

"Look, you! There's no possible way on EARTH they'd let that good for nothing KING out on the battlefield!" Eggman pointed a finger and threatened Shadow with each step he took toward him, going back to his former act before-

"SIR, WE HAVE AN ISSUE."

"What?" Eggman turned around. "What issue?! A moment ago you said everything was going to plan!? Well, my plan, but still! It's perfectly unavoidable, their army is going to be backed up in a corner and DIE."

"YES… IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT OUR TROOPS ARE STUCK IN SAND PITS, THEN MAYBE YOU ARE CORRECT, ADVISOR EGGMAN." The robot responded.

"…Sand pits?" Eggman and Shadow both looked up to the room above them and quickly ran up the stairs, though, Eggman was taking too long to get up there.

"What in blue blazes is-!?..." Eggman gawked at the sight.

Outside the long platformed balcony walk was the battlefield… where a Tails's plan of the 'collapsing tunnel system' was already in effect.

All the men had to do was dig tunnels just below the sandy surface, and then collapse them when safely out, to have the robots fall and get stuck on their backs, or since the robots are too heavy, not be able to get out of the sand trap, since they couldn't get their huge metal foots on good footing to even hoist them out.

"WE DID IT!" Tails jumped in joy, seeing the robots unable to compute as men jumped in to stab them, hitting oil tanks or cutting wires when they finally did break through their metal exterior.

Some robots exploded, having the other robots around them get hit by the backfire and explode as well.

The men cheered, the battle had been won, for no robot could cross the ground now that there were so many sand tombs.

"Haha! Way to go, Tails!" Knuckles got Tails in an arm lock and proceed to give him a little brotherly noogie.

Suddenly…

A robot tried to step on its fallen comrades body, to maybe get over the sand trap.

The men stopped cheering.

"…Heh, heh…" Eggman grinned again, rolling his shoulders back and twitching his mustache slightly, adjusting his royal advisor's collar and patting Shadow's shoulder. "See? Still winning." Eggman hummed a cheery song as he moved on back down stairs to relax. Shadow wasn't convinced, and watched on, looking for what he thought he saw earlier…

The robots all followed after the first, as Knuckles released Tails from his hold on him. "Taaaillls!" Knuckles started running back, "Fall back! Protect the land bridge! Now!" the men, now fearful for their lives, began to fall back. "Darn it, men! Hold on to your courage, we've taken out most their fleet!"

"General! It takes five men to take down one, and three end up losing their lives!" A solder called to Knuckles as he continued to run but looked down to the ground, heartbroken at that sad fact.

Back when he was a barbarian, he acted just like those machines… walking on his fallen comrades to victory, only caring about his own fate.

He longed to live a carefree life one day, without war to worry about, but always was being questioned about his honor to his people, and had to keep fighting.

When the Chaos Emeralds, but most specifically the Master Emerald, purged his heart of all wrong doing, he saw the good of the world and the wrong of his own life… and quickly switched sides, just like how his heart had changed, so had his way of thinking… and life.

Now, to lose even one man broke his heart, and he wouldn't have his men drawn in fear and die in vane.

"We must stick together!" He cried out, "Let no man die without honor in the end! Honor shall win! Honor for Kingdom and Family! Honor!"

"Honor!" the men shouted back, and regrouped, gathering around the land bridge.

"ORDERS IN. DO NOT FIRE AT LAND BRIDGE. MUST KEEP INTACKED. PROCEED TO LASER WAREFARE." The first Robot who crossed the sand trap stated, as three behind him switched their canon arms and put away their canon shoulder guns… before drawing forth laser swords, pink in color from the heat that it was making to produce them from their data core. "STRIKE THE ARMY, LEAVE ONLY THE GENERAL AND STRAGESTIC ALIVE FOR TORTURE."

Tails gulped, and looked to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked to Tails's horse, and grabbed her reins. "You need to head back to Sonic, let him know what's happening." He walked out of position, the head of his men, and handed Tails his horses reins.

"W-what?! I can't leave you now, you may-!" Tails was in the pits of sorrow, thinking of leaving Knuckles and these men to ultimately…

Knuckles shook his head. "There's about 130 of them left or so.. we trenched about 700 Tails… 700 who killed half my men. Thanks to you, we may be able to protect what we can of Angel Island."

"…Knuckles.." Tails took his satchel out and let him peer inside.

Knuckles's eyes widened, but the real treasure of his life was still…"The Master Emerald!?" he asked, eyes alight, as he held Tails's shoulders.

"…No." he shook his head. "It's still there. I couldn't move it, its too big."

"…Oh." Knuckles's face turned to disappointment, before deep anger as he took out his battle axe, and glared at the robots, holding it up to them. "There's no way I'm letting these filthy metal scums who don't even have a life touch MY EMERALD."

Tails felt Tornado shift, she was getting a little spooked and wondering what was too happen now.

"Go… I cannot leave my men." Knuckles didn't turn around, but only motioned his head slightly to the side, to let Tails know he was addressing him. "I have to fight for the sake of the Master Emerald, these men's lives, and for king and country."

"…Be careful,.. Knuckles.." Tails mounted his horse, and gave one last pity look to the island, and then looked bravely to Knuckles. "Don't let them cross that bridge!" he shouted out, and raced back to the castle.

"…Heh, yeah." Knuckles tilted his helmet down. "Alright, let's do this men." He took his place in front of his last remaining fourth line, down to less than they had before… He rolled his shoulders, and waited.

The robots marched up to a line, and also waited…

"…On my command…" Knuckles held his position, as his men also marched up with their swords, ready for charge.

One solder looked around at the line of robots and heard the power of their fire swords, as he didn't really know what else to call them, and sweat dripped down his forehead, as he breathed heavily through an open mouth.

Knuckles nudged him in the side, and gave him a friendly and reassuring grin. "Charge!" he commanded, and the solder nodded, as the rest of them charged onward, ready to fight till their last breath.

Knuckles dove in with a powerful hit and swing, leaving the first robot to wobble backwards as Knuckles tore it's chest armor off and slashed through the cords, leaving sparks and oil to fly out everywhere as it went down, trying to swing his laser sword arm at him, but Knuckles maneuvered out of the way with a backwards flip and landed soundly to the ground.

"If I can take out a robot with only a few hits, so can you!" he held up his oiled axe, as the men held up their swords and cheered. Rule one of being a general, motivate your team, no matter what.

Suddenly, Knuckles heard metal click behind him and turned around, a blue blur bounced on each robot, knocking them like dominos in a line as the 130 began to fall sideways, unable to get up.

"What on earth…?" Knuckles watched the bouncing blue ball until it landed, and a red robe flared behind him.

"…It… It can't be!"

"Knuckles! I FOUND SONIC!" Tails shouted, racing back to him as Sonic's horse's reins were in Tails's other hand.

"…The king is here?" the men looked to one another, astonished.

Sonic straightened up from his landing, still having his back toward the men, and pulled down on his gloves. "Heh, missed me, gentlemen?" Sonic turned around, showing off his signature smile and thumbs up.

The men cheered even louder, making Knuckles slightly jealous but he just smiled and walked up to Sonic.

"What do you think you're doing here? Aren't you a little too green to be out here?" Knuckles kid around, moving a hand to him as if gesturing for him to explain himself.

Sonic shrugged, looking like he was just here to have fun. "Last I checked, I was a brilliant blue." He grinned, and offered Knuckles his hand. "What do you say, General? Ready to take orders from a king again? Or are we still gonna have to fight?" he was referring to all the times Knuckles had to keep him in the castle walls, as Knuckles figured he'd escaped because he wasn't there to confront him like usual.

Knuckles scratched his head and weighed the possibly, looking over at the domino crushed army of Shadow's and looking back at Sonic, before cracking a lost cause smile and shaking his hand. "Alright, but you need to be careful. I can't lose you, or they're won't be a kingdom to go home too. Right, men?" he back at his small excuse for an army.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted out.

"Good. Sonic, these are what we have left."

"…left?" Sonic looked at the men, seeing the small number of them. "But what about-?"

"Gone." Knuckles stated, and looked down and adjusted his gloves. "We don't look back till after the battle, and even after that… you just try not to let it get to you." he stated, walking forward. "Alright men!" he clapped, "Guard the king! I need three of you to go and get reinforcements, take Tails with you."

"What!? I have to leave again?" Tails looked upset.

"Don't argue, and leave that horse here." Knuckles commanded, as Tails let the reins on Sonic's horse go and sadly had to start racing away with the other three.

"Alright, we charge." Knuckles stated, getting on his own horse as Sonic followed his lead. "Men, get a … oh yeah, nevermind." Knuckles scowled, realizing the men's horses were probably killed too. "Well, let's get'em." Knuckles didn't look that motivated anymore, but definitely knew he had to now take back the city with only a small amount of man power.

"Keep some men back here." Sonic stated, and looked behind him. "500 or so should stay by the bridge! Work it out amongst yourselves!" he called back, as the men looked to each other, confused by his request. "… Did I say something wrong?" Sonic looked to Knuckles, who rolled his eyes.

"You don't give suggestions, Sonic. You give orders." Knuckles turned around, "Alright, quit your squabbling! 700 stay behind, in the back!" he cried out, as the men obeyed immediately.

"…How do they know that's 700?" Sonic asked, a little impressed and interested at the way an army worked.

"Best guess." Knuckles started to move on after stating that, as Sonic smiled and slightly chuckled. "Don't laugh, war isn't funny, hedgehog…"

Sonic quit laughing and looked like he felt bad about being scolded, but didn't bother to fight with Knuckles on the matter. They started to slowly move around the sand traps, and even had to climb over a few, which they're horses could do with ease, as Shadow took his own horse and halted the army from moving forward, riding out, alone…

"…Is that?" Sonic leaned forward on his horse, trying for a better look.

"…Hmph, yeah… that's the prince, alright." Knuckles spat on the ground, not liking him one bit. "He's probably interested in you, your highness." Knuckles mocked, looking over to Sonic, as he smiled and raced on. "Wait, wha- SONIC! GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB MORON!"

Sonic stopped a few mere distances away from Shadow, but enough space to still have him in ear shot. "Heellooo!" he shouted, grinning. "I've read all about you!"

"..." Shadow stared at him, a serious expression the whole while, as his deep black obsidian horse, stacked with layers of pure black metal armor, grunted and shifted in it's spot.

"Uh.. haha, not a fan, to be honest." Sonic lowered his head, shaking it a bit, making a joke of the whole situation. "But I must say, I pictured you taller!" he raised his head, giving off a cheeky grin as Shadow glared and 'tck'd a bit out the side of his mouth, as his horse reared a little back, but not all the way up.

"You're nothing like your father… but you remind me a lot of one of your ancestors…" Shadow finally spoke back.

"Ah! He speaks!" Sonic looked giddy, like a kid, not knowing any better. "Was he this handsome." He flashed him one of his best smiles.

"…he was a fool, I killed him on our first encounter. It went a little something like this.."

Sonic lost his grin.

"Not much of a ah… Social man, are you?" Sonic tried to keep up the friendly act, but his face suddenly turned serious. "You've killed many of my family…"

"…They usually had an heir before they faced me… you're the youngest king I've fought to date." Shadow stated, lifting his head a little higher. "I'm almost impressed."

Sonic bowed his head slightly, "Thank you!"

"You misunderstand,… I'm impressed by your idiocy."

"….Oh." Sonic looked away. "How so? I'll be the youngest king to defeat you. I'd say that'd make one heck of an ending to a hundred year old legend."

"Yes,.. thanks for ending it so willingly." Shadow mocked, "Let me explain. Without an heir to the throne, I'll be able to sweep your land in a matter of days."

"Really? Not seconds?" Sonic was only playing around, but the cruel reality started taking its toil on Sonic's demeanor.

Shadow closed his eyes, and smiled. Looking up he seemed to continue to mock Sonic's behavior. "It will only take seconds to start invading… Once I destroy you in a matter of a moment." He drew his sword from its sheath. "You are the last of the Chaos Kingdom Blood Line… and today, Sonic The Hedgehog, you meet the Prince of Conquest."

"..Conquest?"

"For a new legend will be made this day! A legend where I, Shadow the immortal prince, takes over and claims the Chaos Kingdom!" His horse reared up as he charged.

"Over my dead body!" Sonic drew his sword, and his horse began to charge as well.

"That's what I intend to make sure of!" Shadow clenched his teeth, lowering his sword and firing a gun shot.

The shot let out a smoke, as Sonic saw the smoke from afar and quickly saw a small canon ball hit the ground beside him, as his horse lifted his front legs and shook it's head, being spooked by it and halting in place.

"Hmph, it would be too simple!" Shadow muttered to himself, and right before their horses met, he put his sword down and lifted up his foot, hitting Sonic off his horse.

"Offph!" Sonic hit the ground hard, as his horse trampled the ground slightly, uneasy and unsettled by not knowing what was happening.

Shadow jumped off his horse and held his sword to his side, "Get up! This is, by far, the worst battle I've ever encountered of a KING." He swung his sword at Sonic, who rolled to dodge as he took out his own sword, and held it with both hands.

Shadow looked down at his hands, and looked up. "What are you..? A babe?" he asked, and hit the sword lightly. "Hold your sword like a man! With one hand!"

"Err..!" Sonic Felt insulted, "Don't tell me what to do!" He charged forward, as Shadow expertly dodged him and clanged his sword with his own.

"Eggman was right… you are too inexperienced… this was the best time to attack." Shadow thought a moment. "You're father makes you seem like a an ant compared to him."

"Grr.. SHUT UP!" Sonic launched another attack, hitting his sword against his and swinging as much as he could with what he knew.

He had trained long and hard before, and as a kid, dreamed of the day he would triumph over the legendary immortal prince… but being here now….

"Auh!" He was flung away by Shadow's expertise.

"Hmph, you are merely a boy." He ran into him with his blade, and then tripped Sonic as he fell and placed his blade to near his face.

Sonic breathed heavily, as Shadow let out a huff from his noise.

"This battle is shameful, insulting, and just plain boring…" he glared at Sonic, and then looked away. "a hundred generations and this was their fate? A overly confident child who can't even hold a sword with one hand?"

Sonic grinned, "Heh."

Shadow suddenly began very confused, his eyes widening.

"Or maybe that's what I wanted you to think." Sonic spun his legs up, hitting Shadow's sword away as it was now in his hand.

"What on earth..!?" Shadow was disarmed! "What kind of offensive move was that?!"

"I call it, dancing!" Sonic grinned, "And it's not a tactical move to say the least!" he then rushed over to his sword, using his super speed, and held both swords to Shadow, as he slowly moved back.

"I was deceived… you are more clever than you let on…" Shadow narrowed his eyes, but smiled. "I truly am impressed."

"Heheh! Good!" Sonic responded, and motioned to Shadow's horse. "Now, slap your horse's butt back to the city."

"..I beg your pardon?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Send your horse away. I'm taking you back as a prison of the Chaos Kingdom." Sonic grinned.

"…Did he say what I think he just said?" Knuckles gaped, in all the legends of old, no king had ever CAPTURED the prince and put him as a prisoner before. "YOU FOOL! HE'S KILLED YOUR FAMILY FOR CENTURIES! KILL HIM!"

"What's the fun in that?" Sonic responded, as Shadow looked even more intrigued at his thinking. "Nah, I'm gonna make him stand trial."

"A trail?"

"A TRAIL!?"

"Yep! And we'll go over all his crimes, so he can hear each of my ancestors names… and each of the men he's murdered in cold blood… and then… then he'll hear his sentence." Sonic's tone suddenly turned cold and serious, as he suddenly held himself differently.

The look on Sonic's face stopped Shadow, as he looked down and closed his eyes, grinning. "Now I see your family in your face." He stated, and looked up, seeming more and more interested by this new king. "You are indeed an... particular kind of king… but it's nice to see the gene pool has changed. You're family didn't produce just cowards yet."

That last insult was too much, as Sonic's eyes widened and rage built in him. He clamped down his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he went for an attack. "AGHH!"

Shadow skillfully dodged, and grabbed his sword back by hitting Sonic's shoulder and then stomping his hand down to the ground.

Moving himself back toward his horse, he smiled. "Until we meet again, King.. Soinc." He jumped on his horse and rode back, as Knuckles started hollering something at Sonic, as he got up and looked behind and followed Shadow with his eyes.

"Man…" he held his arm and rubbed it slightly, before hearing Knuckles more clearly.

"-BOTS. HE WAS STALLING FOR HIS ROBOTS!" Knuckles yelled, as Sonic looked up, seeing a herd of them flying across the sky toward Angel Island.

"Wha…the…" Sonic had never seen ANYTHING but birds fly in the sky, and he slowly moved backwards in his shock, watching the robots suddenly fly back with a huge green emerald, one he recognized was the Master Emerald. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, before being scooped up by Knuckles as they raced back, his horse falling the other as instinct told it too run with the herd.

Sonic returned to the castle, as Knuckles pushed him inside and lifted his head off from the ground. "ARE YOU INSANE!? HE COULD OF KILLED YOU! And then where would we be?! Without my Master Emerald and without MY KING!" he let him go and walked on, before turning around and pointing an accusing finger at him. "What were you thinking.. are you for real!? Heh, I can't believe this.. you thought you could just take down a century old prince?! Whose very life centers around killing your family and their armies!?" Knuckles was completely in an uproar, as Tails rushed into the room.

"Sonic! You're okay! Knuckles!"

"YOU IMBESIBLE!"

"Ah… Knuckles."

Tails lowered his eyelids in disappointment, remembering how Knuckles was and what he usually did, speak loudly.

"I was trying to save the day." Sonic stated, getting up and feeling pretty beaten up by Knuckles's words, and feeling the pain of what Shadow did to him today, not just on his body… but on his honor and family's honor as well.

"Really? Is that what you were doing? Cause all I saw was some kid getting beat up on the playgrounds sandlot!" Knuckles spat out another insult, and took his helmet off and threw it on the ground, "DANG IT! They now have the Master Emerald! Just think of what they could do with it's power! They'll pollute her!" he kicked his helmet like a football as it went flying and ricocheted off the wall and hit a guard who was standing in his assigned position. A guard had to run up and take his place, not even bothering to move the body.

"Next time, when you lead an army, lead it. You left us cold turkey, Sonic! What king does that! You were selfish, overly confident, and stupid today! That's not how you're father would of lead!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I'm not my father!" Sonic got up, yelling right back at Knuckles. "And don't you forget that I took out a line of robots! I saved your men, huh? All you guys!" Sonic turned around, now addressing the men, before turning back to Knuckles. He opened his arms, as if desperate for some praise. "Huh? Isn't that good?"

Knuckles looked away, "Not good enough." He stated, and walked on, as his men followed him, giving glances to Sonic before following their beloved General.

"..I.. I just want one moment… one praise, Tails. Come on." Sonic looked exhausted, turning to Tails as he just stared at him, and looked down.

"..I'm glad you weren't killed, Sonic. I'm glad you all came back… but you have to remember that so many men died today…" Tails tried to say something but couldn't restrain himself from the cold truth.

"…But?" Sonic looked hurt, seeing as Tails couldn't even find something to praise him with.

"Well… rushing out to challenge the prince was suicide!" Tails shouted out, as Sonic just shook his head and held his hand out to him, not wanting him to come near him. "Sonic!"

"Just… just leave me alone, Tails…"

"I know you wanted to help but-"

"BUT! BUT, BUT, BUT!" Sonic finally lost it, stomping on the ground and throwing his robe off, tossing his crown as he left the room, walking angrily away.

Amy rushed up to Sonic, smiling and hugging him as he walked by the hall she just came from. "Oh, Sonic! You're okay!" she cried out, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Sonic didn't have the energy to pull her away right away, and just looked sadly down at her. "Yeah… a great miracle." He looked away.

Amy pulled back, her smile fading as she moved his face back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"…I…I can't do anything right!" he moved her hand away and pushed her off of him, moving on. "I just wanted to help… why can't they see that!" he vented, but didn't want to hurt Amy for no reason.

"…But… didn't you win?" Amy asked, as Sonic looked at her over his shoulder, and then sadly to the ground.

"Apparently not." He stated, and scratched his head before holding it with his hand. "Apparently… I'm nothing like my father.." he was being to slightly choke up, looking up and feeling himself loose his cool.

"..Sonic?"

"Leave me be." He walked on.

"…Sonic!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" he screamed back and ran quickly away.

Sonic found one of his old hiding spots when he was a kid, and just hung his head down, holding his legs up against him on the ground, as he heard the door squeak open, and Vanilla lower her head down after adjusting her dress to be able to kneel down to him behind the large open dresser cabinet. Shaped to be a large square, it was easy for him to just slide in and curl up there…

"You're wrong, Vanilla… I'll never be a good king." He stated, looking away from her. "I'll just be a child… a stupid… stupid child."

"…Sonic." She started, her voice calm and easy to hear her motherly love in it. "Come here… there's no shame in saving those men. You may have lost the Master Emerald, but you can retrieve it once more."

"Am I the first king to loose it…" his voice was low, but Vanilla could hear what was to come.

"…Sonic-"

"AM I THE FIRST?!" he looked up, glaring at her to answer him, breathing hard.

"…I wouldn't think so." She lightly let out, as his eyes turned more gently, and he held back his tears as he came out.

"Vanilla… I didn't mean to-… I-"

"I know." She embraced him, as he just let himself fall into her arms. "I know…"

In that moment, Sonic wished his mother was still alive. He could hear her speaking words of wisdom and throwing a joke in there to make him laugh.

She would of given him what he needed… Something more than praise… she would of given him comfort. Comfort that… that he could be a good king.

"Mistakes happen."

Sonic woke up, his eyes blinked a bit at the morning light as Amy knelt beside his bed, looking sadly toward him, and he could still see the scars she must of carried from being yelled directly at yesterday.

"..Amy..?" he felt bad, already matching the voice to the blurry image from the sun and just waking up to the light, trying to adjust his eyes to it, he rubbed them.

"I think you did wonderfully." She stated, and looked back up at him, and tilted her head into a closed-eyed smile. "I think you scared the prince, impressed your men, and saved many, many lives. But all things come at a cost, and sometimes… that's all people can see. Is what they've lost, not what they've gained." She moved a little closer and placed a delicate hand on his own, as he slightly leaned up, looking down at her hand, and then back at her.

"You've gained experience today. You're no longer a fool." She continued. "You know what you have to do to be a good king,… and you know what your people expect of you. It's up to you now on what to do." She removed her hand and got up, holding her arm which just happened to be the hand that was holding her retrieved key to his bedroom's door.

"…Where did you..?" he saw the key and looked confused at it.

"…Do you want to grow up and be king, Sonic?"

Sonic suddenly had a flashback but quickly shook it off.

"What?"

"…Sorry for waking you up. Vanilla said I might be able to help you, so she wanted me to tell you while no one else would know we've spoken. Goodni-Ah! I mean, day." She smiled and walked out the door.

"H..Hey wait."

She had already closed the door.

"…ugh."

He leaned back and let his arm come over his head, falling back to his pillow as he turned to the side, looking out the window where his balcony was and seeing the sunrise. He closed his eyes and thought about it…

"…Yeah.." he muttered, looking down. "I think I do." He looked back up toward the sun.

Then, he got up and let the sun's rays hit his frame and stated more seriously,

"I will be a good king."

Sonic seems determined to succeed, but Eggman now has the Master Emerald! The whole kingdom depends on the blessings of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds! With the Chaos Emeralds still in the safety of the Chaos Kingdom, what will befall of this legend? And will Sonic… ever prove his worth?


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 4

By: Cutegirlmayra (So… I lost my motivation to write another chapter for Instincts XD And because of that, I've decided to regain it by just moving off it for a while and writing for my other stories I've been neglecting. This one was the last I re-read and it just makes me so excited to get back into it. You're all going to love it! Well, I hope so anyway. Here we go! ;3 )

Shadow entered into the deep dungeons of his gloomy and half robotic castle. His purple cape flowing behind him as he moved down the spiraling steps quickly, before finally reaching the open room, as the robotic dragon shut down at scanning him, as Shadow just walked swiftly on under itself.

Shadow entered the next room with robots scurrying all around the Master Emerald, as it was giving power to them, and they harnessed it into huge battery packs, which left the room in crates soon after.

Shadow looked up at the Master Emerald, shifting his gaze over its curves and edges. "You… are the one I've been fighting… and killing so many for?" he reached his hand up, as if to touch it but he was too far away, and gripped his hand tightly into a fist, shaking it. "You've given them power for years… But when Maria needed that power, you denied it to me!" He raged, as the robots around him stopped working, to stare at him and then look at each other.

The robots had dome heads with sharp noses like beaks or screws, and there eyes were itty-biddy round circles separated a little farther from the nose, making them resemble Eggman in a weird sense… They also had cylinder bodies that made up the rest of their feeble frames, as they were mostly made to work or study, do what they were told, which was mostly the dirty work around the castle.

"Ah, Shadow…"

Shadow was glaring down at his trembling hand that he had squeezed so hard into a fist that his fingers could barely uncurl now. Slowly doing so, he finally snapped out of his past. Having remembered the old Doctor, Eggman's grandfather, who had tried to use the Master Emerald's power to heal Maria, and then, when that failed... tried to resurrect her.

He had gone mad doing multiple experiments on himself, before affecting him with so much chaos energy that he ended up dying from all the uncontrolled chaos creating radiation poisoning like symptoms.

"Doctor…"

"I'm not surprised to see you here… but I am surprised that you didn't end Sonic when you had the chance!"

Eggman walked up, at first composed with his hands behind his back, before growing enraged and swinging his arm out, knocking a stack of crates over, breaking them to reveal all the hulking and charged batteries in them.

"Hmph, to have killed him now would only prove child's play. I wish for the end of the blood-line to at least be an acceptable battle." He turned himself to the side, not looking at Eggman directly. "I've spent years hunting his family down to obtain their birthright over the Chaos Kingdom… and for the wish to avenge Maria's death… I only wish to end it on a somewhat honorable note." He folded his arms; he was actually intrigued with Sonic's very different demeanor from the rest of his family who had tried to fight Shadow before. To have his sword taken from him… that move… he may have been rash, but his life was spared only because of the potential Shadow saw in him. He wanted a great end, an epic battle of skill and wit to end all wars for good, by some noble king… not some runt who just got lucky for a split moment! "Besides, I was only the distraction. I wanted to test his skill. I gave him my greeting, next time, I will not be so kind." He unfolded his arms and tugged down on one of his gloves, narrowing his eyes as if, for a moment,… he was secretly psyched about the next time he could fight Sonic again.

"I don't need you to be chivalrous,… I need you to be bloodthirsty!" Eggman spat out, almost roaring his words as he walked with brisk steps in his anger over to the Master Emerald. "Let it not happen again! We could have had him!...ugh, nevermind that now. What is in the past is there and gone, now… now we must look to the future!" he spread his arms out as the Master Emerald's glow shone, and he laughed a deep, dark tune.

"By this time tomorrow… we will have enough power to completely LEVEL the Chaos Kigndom!"

"UH, ACTUALLY SIR. WE WILL NEED A LOT MORE TIME BEFORE THE OPERATION IS FULLY FUNCTIONAL."

"…"

A robot had stepped out of line, standing straight and looking up, blinking his glowing flashlight eyes as Eggman turned around, looking ticked off as he twitched at the robot's words.

"Eh-heh-heh… quite right… but of course, most people would think that's just A EXPRESSION!" Eggman turned forward, holding his hands together and seeming to keep his cool before turning to punch the robot into the far wall, as the robot flung back and crashed, his head springing off and his eyes flickering off as he sparked from the damage. A great, big dent in his stomach area. "My grandfather could only DREAM of this moment! For generations we've waited for an opening to steal the power of the Chaos Kingdom… does anyone ELSE want to correct my word choices?"

As Eggman looked around, the robots freaked out and jumped up, rushing back to work overtime, dashing to and fro as carts were loaded and hauled out with the crates on them out of the room.

"That's what I thought…" Eggman darkly stated, tugging on his Advisers coat. "Oh, and Shadow..?" as he was walking off, he turned to speak over his shoulder to Shadow, who looked down sorrowfully. "I hope we don't have to talk about this any further. I assure you, Maria wouldn't want you to hold back either." Eggman chuckled, and walked back.

Shadow's fist closed again and shook with rage, before being still and falling down to his side.

Chaos Kingdom

"Good morning, men!"

"The King is trying to esc-!"

"No, no! I'm not! I'm just going to-aw man…"

Sonic was just strolling down the hallway, but him being so friendly and waving to the guards made them believe he was trying to pull something again, and quickly restrained him.

"Treated like a criminal… in my own home!" Sonic complained, but just shook his head annoyed.

"Sonic! Sonic, please don't run away again!" Tails came charging down the hall, trying to catch his breath once he got to Sonic and hold his hands out, trying to reason with him as he just rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I'm not trying to escape, Tails!" Sonic spread his hands out toward Tails, but he was being restrained by his arms, and couldn't really move without them holding him back.

"Wait… you're not?" Tails looked confused. "Then… why are you..?"

"What?"

"Well, I heard you were in a good mood today."

"Oh no! The King's in a good mood! He must be trying to betray crown and country by fleeing again! Goodness! Gracious! Great balls of fire!" Sonic joked sarcastically, moving his head side to side in over-exaggerated ways.

"Hmm.." Tails narrowed his eyes, still a little untrusting.

"Augh, come on, Tails! I came to talk with the council today." He confessed.

"Ah! You actually… want to attend… an official council meeting!?" Tails's face lit up, it was like a miracle had been performed in front of him, and his joy was apparent in him shaking his hands towards Sonic and his go-lucky grin. "Uh, well, sure! I mean… Eh-hem, let him go, guys." He cleared his throat, and straightened himself up, trying to be professional again and not show his true age, as he pointed to the men and stated his order.

Sonic was released, and looked at his men, rubbing his arms where they had held him back. "Hey,… be honest, fellas… do you guys have a beef with me? Seriously? Cause I think you mean to leave these bruises." Sonic mumbled, as Tails rolled his eyes and pulled him away as the men went expressionless back to their post, but Sonic kept turning around to point to a few of them and then his arms where he just swore were going to leave marks.

"I'm tellin' ya, Tails. These guards are great and all, but they are seriously out to get me." Sonic started walking on his own next to Tails, who just sighed with a smile on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. You've been a handful as of late." Tails stated, as Sonic smiled with him.

They both looked to each other, as Sonic brotherly nudged him a bit as Tails hit him back.

"Alright, so what do you want to state in the meeting?" Tails asked, as Sonic smirked.

"Oh, you'll see. But I'll say this much. Things… are gonna change." Sonic walked on ahead, as Tails tilted his friend and looked to Sonic in confusion.

"W-wait, I'm the presiding councilman! I conduct the meetings and organize the topics of discussion, you can't just-!"

Sonic opened the tall and large doors up to the meeting room, as the room was spacious with wooden rings and seats for men to sit on above.

Tails ran in, ready to halt Sonic, but the dramatic entrance he had made left him feeling self-conscious, as he was reaching out for him and stopped in mid-dash.

"Ehem. This meeting announces and recognizes the Royal heir to the Chaos Kingdom, King Sonic." Tails quickly straightened up, clearing his throat and gestured a hand out to Sonic before speedily smacking it back to his side and walking quickly, and stiffly, up the steps to the side and walked to the second rings, showing his status granted mostly by his bloodline and father's standings, and sat down just two or so seats from the main council man.

The Chief Councilman sat up on a judge's podium almost, as it was a long and tall pillar in the center of the room, where he was the highest head in the room.

But there was a taller chair, one on the opposite side of the room, where the king and his family would be seated above in a balcony like area, somewhat like an opera theater wing seat.

"Your highness… this is… an unexpected turn of events.." The chief councilman looked to Tails, moving his head slowly and raising his huge bushy eyebrow up as if confused by this unruly behavior, curious as to why Tails didn't inform them earlier on about this, like his job stated, at the calendar reading for today's preceding, and also slightly looked scolding of Tails not seeming very organized.

Tails gulped, getting all that in one look, and sweated. He had worked hard to not come across as 'too young' for such a prestigious duty as this, and felt Sonic may have just ruined his on-going perfect reception of outstanding sessions.

This… wasn't looking so good for his career right now…

"But, nevertheless, it's good to see you step into your duties as King and watch over the proceedings." The old Chief Council men bowed, as it looked like he might be a rat with small ears, but huge fluffy hair around him like a lion's mane, except for his bald spot.

"Thanks, dude. But I'm not here to watch." Sonic kept his confident demeanor and smiled, lowering his head down cheekily. He was kinda coming off rude, and Tails begged him silently under his breath to not-

"….Dude…?" The Council looked slightly surprised to hear that word in his court, as his eyes moved up and his eyes blinked a moment.

Sonic flared out his royal robe and tied it around the front of himself, before holding it forward with one hand, trying to be somewhat regal, and flipped it over himself. Either this was Sonic trying to be intimidating or just plain snooty. Either way, his arrogance caught the councilmen's attention as they all gasped or started bickering out loud at his behavior.

"…And the crown?"

Sonic's whole demeanour collapsed in an instant.

The council men snickered. There Chief was tough, he wasn't intimidated so easily…

"Order. I won't have such disturbances with a King present, thank you very much." He hit a little fine-polished stone against a wooden square carved into the wood that allowed a harsh bang to silence the room as it echoed through it.

Sonic moved his mouth to the side in disappointed annoyance. He really was upset his little 'showing off' didn't faze the big man as much as he wanted it too.

The look of, not exactly distain, but more of a joking respect the Chief council gave to Sonic angered him though. As the Chief leaned forward on his podium, hands together, and waited for Sonic to say something. "Well,… I'm sure you have something to say. Let's address it so we may move on to the important matters of the day." He nodded to his assistant who walked over and handed him his papers and glasses.

The other councilmen did the same, as Cream was surprisingly the one who handed Tails his things, and then bowed politely as Tails waved her off with a smile, thanking her, as she went back to her chores.

He wasn't going to spend money on a fulltime assistant when he could just secretly get all his work done on his own, besides, he had other duties too. The rest of the men in that room had this as a life's work or profession, so they had the right to assistants anyway.

"Important? Sir, are you stating that the war against the Eggman Empire isn't important?" Sonic hushed the room into silent squabblings to the side. Sonic, after seeing he held their attention and, hopefully, there respect began to pace a moment, holding his head high again. "The Master Emerald is in the hands of our enemies, and you expect me to let you go on with your merry lives of discussing the next great law or trade options for the year?" he then stared straight up at the Chief Councilmen, as he lifted his head back to stare down at Sonic, squinting them to try and figure out what he was getting at. Was it an insult? Or a proposition? "I'd rather save my people and uphold my family's legacy, which is the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald's safety upon this land and having it bless us with good fortune and righteous souls to create this, a great nation, and the enrich the next generation of men and warriors." He pointed his hand down, trying to talk big, as Tails looked worriedly up to the Chief Councilman, to see what he would say back.

"…Those discussions you speak of help keep peace and order in your kingdom, which, quite frankly for about 20 some years now, you've been uninterested in." The Chief Councilman stated, as the other Councilmen nodded their hands and silently agreed with the spoken word.

"What do you wish to discuss, boy?"

"Boy?"

Sonic was insulted by that, as he glared up to the man.

"I have a title. Do not treat me so lightly, Councilman. Your job might be at stake."

The Chief laughed lightly, "The people decide my standings, not you. I speak for them as I speak for you, to them. We, the humble councilmen of the Chaos Kingdom, were the government after your father, may he be blessed to rest in the garden of kings, died after his faithful service to these people. And now, you, the son of such a noble king, dares to not even have read the book of our laws, and study it page by page, till it is literally engraved in mind, body, and spirit! Your blood holds power, wield it with honor! You disrespect us by you're ignorance and proud air of entitlement." The Chief Councilmen didn't hold back with chewing out Sonic, as he was not only showing his wisdom over him, but his authority and patriotism. "Earn our respects, and we shall be happy to give you yours." He settled down back into his seat, as Sonic breathed quietly, trying to keep his temper down but he felt like a fool in front of all these men, as he clenched his fists and looked down, ashamed.

"Now… what point are you trying to make to us? What request do you wish for us to fulfill?" The Chief placed a hand to the side of his face, and leaned on it, gesturing the other in a questioning way as the other councilmen nodded, all wanting to know why Sonic was making such a spectacle in such an important political place.

"…I come asking for permission to officially declare war." Sonic stated, and looked up with defined eyes, having narrowed them down and looking unyielding, even with the embarrassment of the moment before.

"Hmm… I see the true strength of your family in your eyes. But war would be unwise at this current time." The Chief Councilman leaned up, and adjusted his glasses as he looked at his papers. "Now then, since that's over with. We shall begin discussion on-"

"Hold on! I'm king!" Sonic stated, hating to be ignored so quickly, as the men looked back to him.

"That you are." A shaky voice stated, as an old man spoke up to Sonic's side, sitting in the lowest ring to the far side, as he had a huge long beard, decorated with many curls and braids, also having small glasses. He seemed to be a Bear, "I hold no ill will to you, boy. But you are just a child… what know you of war? And the proceedings of it, thereof? See here, you know nothing, and in return, we must know everything." He slowly turned his head down after speaking, as Tails bended his ears back and looked down too.

Sonic stared at him, as if wanting his help, but Tails couldn't help… Sonic had once again been rash, and it was biting him in the butt… again…

"The boy is still right." Another voice spoke up, younger this time, as it was an adult man, his attire looking humble for the occasion, but he was no doubt wealthy. "He may not be wise as a King yet, but he still has mentioned a valid point. The Eggman Empire has the Master Emerald. We must stage a military recovery plan at once. That Emerald is the sacred life source of our land, without it, we will surely crumble into dust." He had stood up, and held his hands down in front of him on the ring's round surface.

"Hmm… These two bring up good arguments." The Chief finally took the conversation more seriously, and placed his paper down as he held his hands together in front of him on the podium again, and looked around. "Do others have anything to say? Let the discussion begin."

"Yes, I have something to say, old man." Sonic stepped forward, after turning around to point to the guy who agreed with him and smiled to him, happy to have someone voice for him, as he turned his attention to the Chief. "I may not be 'ready' in your eyes, but I'm not an idiot. I know they're going to attack when we're weak, and even though we still have the Chaos Emeralds, they are incomplete in giving this land it's blessings and power without the Master Emerald. I agree with the Councilmen. Let me lead a team to sneak in the Eggman Empire and take it back!" Sonic placed his hands on the lower ring's surface, glaring up as his teeth gritted down. He wanted to have this approved so badly… he hated asking permission, but it was law, and he had to obey by his people…

"…We shall arrange a comeback." The Chief stated, as Sonic smiled.

"However… you are not to lead it."

"What?!"

"You, your highness, must start looking to your people's needs, not the battlefield. You are too precious to lose, without an heir, you are the last of your bloodline. We cannot risk your demise."

"Darn it!" Sonic kicked the wooden ring, and stomped off into the center of the ring, turning his back from the men. "But we have to go now! Shadow holds too much power, as is! I was in the field before, I can-!"

"Prove yourself? Please. What we need now is a King dedicated to his duty. Not to war that will lead to the ruin of his people."

Sonic looked to Tails again, as his eyes were in shadow, hands on his knees, trying not to look up.

He couldn't fight the Chief Councilmen's reasoning… he was right. And although he hated to fail his friend, he couldn't deny nor argue with the truth.

"Now then, shall we return to the calendar?" The Chief excused Sonic once again, disregarding him and his stunt as he adjusted his glasses and held up the 'first order of business' on the list.

"Wait!" Tails finally stood up, as the Chief let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it now, Councilman Prower?" he stated, turning to his side to address Tails.

Sonic looked to Tails, feeling hopeful now, as Tails usually had a smart way to get what he wants.

"I…I was on the um… battlefield." He closed his eyes, trying not to stutter, but he was nervous. This took a lot of courage in him, and he kept his eyes down. "I saw the technology of my father being used against us. They also pilot more and more robots, that kill more men than can defeat them." Tails finally took a deep breath in, and looked eye to eye with the Chief Councilmen, who leaned back and stroked his beard, listening…

"Sir! We can't just ignore this! Sonic may not be ready to lead an army, but his words can not be discussed at a later date. If we are to stage an attack, please allow me to work right away on it, as I am the Lead Strategist over the royal army." Tails held a hand to his chest, and waited, breathing at long last to try and get the nerves out of him.

"…Very well. All who agree to allow Mr. Prower the right to stage a mock-up of a future endeavor at recovering the sacred Master Emerald, say aye." He raised his hand.

"Aye." The men began, raising their hands as even the bear finally said it, and raised his shaky scrawny hand.

Sonic stormed out of the room, dissatisfied with just a future attack and not staging it now.

Tails closed his eyes, knowing Sonic was mad at him, and excused himself quickly, stumbling out and stating he would be right back.

"Sonic!" he cried out, rushing across the courtyard to him.

"I needed you! What was that?! Let me plan something that won't happen till it's too late?!" Sonic spun around, voicing his frustrations as he clenched his teeth down hard.

"Don't be mad at me! I saved your plan!" Tails yelled back, standing his ground and glaring at Sonic. "If you, maybe, would of TOLD ME you were going to ask such a thing, then maybe, oh just MAYBE, I could of planned that better!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Because flaunting your royalty is a sure deal to make yourself look like an imbecile." He gestured to his royal attire.

"Imbecile?!" Sonic raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and getting madder by the second.

"Yeah! Imbecile! Because only an imbecile would of thought that kings can rule out over a council MADE to overrule a king if needs be!" Tails shouted in his face, having become mad at him for not letting him in on what he was doing, and almost costing Tails his reputation and job. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this, huh? Then I could of gone over the rule book and shown you how to speak to them and get what you wanted! Now, you've screwed yourself over with them! They'll never see you as king!" Tails now held a sad tone to his voice, disappointed because all he wanted was for his friend to be respected for being a king, something he knew he could be, if he tried too, that is.

"What? And just let them walk all over me!? I won't beg and be at the mercy of some… some bunch of grumpy old men!" Sonic gestured back to the council room, as Tails's frustrations with Sonic rose again.

"Grumpy old men..?! I'm apart of that 'grumpy old men' society, Sonic! Because I care what the people say, and I've spent YEARS making you out to be a kind-hearted king that cares about his people, when all you ever did was try running away and having ME go over the decrees and laws that you just grabbed and signed if I handed it to you. Once, you even just tossed it over your shoulder and scribbled your name on a declaration for orphans to be placed in surrogate family that can keep them off the streets and be well taken care of until able to live on their own! I mean, even KINGS have to grovel at the feet of the council, Sonic! Your father often begged for things, and he was respected and loved! No one was ashamed of him for knowing his place when it came to his people, who by the way, he loved dearly enough to let them speak their minds and had an active place trying to keep the kingdom together. You? You just read a BORING book's legends and skip over the rules of the people and everything else! You are selfish! And if you want my help, then you need to man up, and ask me! Don't look at me like I can fight all your battles for you, Sonic! I'm not a warrior like my father was!" Tails huffed and puffed, realizing he had gone off on a long rant, just letting out steam as Sonic felt the built up frustration from him after all these years of babying him…

Tails started to tear up slightly, "You know… I really care about you. So did my dad, heh." He wiped his eyes. "He once said… Now Tails… I want you to be like Sonic. I want you to be bold and speak your mind, to not let anyone tell you want you can't or can do…" he held his pointer finger up, before rubbing his nose on his arm. "I admired you… because my father had taught and loved you, as if you were his own son. Him and your dad? They were the best of friends… and I always thought we were close like that…"

"…We are close, Tails." Sonic stated, putting a hand up and placing it on his shoulder as Tails tried to regain himself, rubbing his eyes off of all the wet tears.

"Yeah… I know." He sniffed. "But it's kinda hard to believe when you don't always tell me things.."

"…I'm launching an attack on the Eggman Empire tonight."

"…Beg your pardon?" Tails looked up at him, blinking his eyes.

"I just wanted permission, but even without it, we're getting back the Master Emerald."

"…Oh good, sweet Chaos." Tails shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Dining Room

"Drink my boys! We are alive and well!"

"Huzzah!"

Knuckles had just ended a valiant speech about those men he had lost, and drank his drink down quickly, before turning around and softly letting tears build over losing the Master Emerald. "My Emerald…" he whimpered out, as a man looked over, noticing his face turned, and knew, from being his second in command, what he crying about.

Patting his back, the room was suddenly interrupted by Sonic strutting in, grinning as Tails looked exhausted and annoyed at Sonic's 'grand entrances' he kept making.

"Hello, boys!" Sonic greeted, trying to look good again, as Tails rolled his eyes and 'puff'ed some air up at his three hairs up from being down in the depths of disappointment from Sonic's rash and not well-thought through scheming…

Of all things, he was breaking his own kingdom's laws…

"You always have to make a dramatic entrance, don't you?" Tails grunted out, as Sonic looked back to him, and then away, reaching back and ruffling his hair with his hand in a joking but friendly way, as if saying 'cheer up, buddy. I've got this'.

"Sonic?" Knuckles looked forward, composed instantly as he shoved the other commanders hand off of him, as that commander just rolled his eyes. "What brings you in here? Want to drink to life?" he held up his glass, and laughed. "Yeah… me neither." Knuckles mumbled softly, lifting the glass and drinking a bit more. "Ah, it's good stuff though." He nodded, as he looked to his second in command, who nodded with some bobbing of his head in agreement too, moving his mouth to the side quickly in a gesture like, 'yeah, it's not bad.'.

"I've come to recruit you all in a secret mission for king and country!" Sonic placed his hands on his hips, as the laughing and joy making stopped, and all eyes turned to Sonic, as only one solder stuffed his face, looked around, realized the situation, took large chunks of the food he hadn't chewed out, and sat back quickly, not trying to create anymore attention to himself as he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Really?" Knuckles looked to the solder, before Sonic got up on the table, walking over it as the men looked up at him, confused by his odd behavior.

"I stand in front of you today, not just as a king, but as a man on a mission." He started, as Tails 'Oh brother'd and face-palmed himself. "I plan to create a small group of men, to help me sneak into the Eggman Empire, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on." Knuckles got up on the table too, not wanting to be bested by Sonic, and walked toward him. "We JUST lost a major battle that ended a majority of our mens lives!" he gestured behind himself. "And now, you're asking the survivors, who, by the way, if I might mention this little tid-bit, ARE EXHAUSTED after such a battle, to fight and risk their lives AGAIN after only a night of rest?"

"It's been a day or two." Sonic shrugged, as the men looked to themselves, having awkward tear drops on the side of their faces as Knuckles groaned and face-palmed himself.

"For once, think about someone other than yourself." Knuckles stated, as Sonic's eyes softened to a sad look, as he looked down, and his ears slightly twitched, wanting to move down to express his sorrow at hearing that again… and again… and again, from multiple sources before finally shaking his head and looking determined to prove himself again.

"Look, Knuckles, I am thinking of others right now. I'm thinking of those poor people in my land who are grief stricken with losing a national treasure. The one thing that helps their crops grow, their children remain without disease, and there souls purified from all wrong and evil doing. I have to get the Master Emerald back! And I need you, and ANY men you can find to help me. Will you, Knuckles?" He held Knuckles's shoulders, as Knuckles looked down, before staring back up at him.

"Wait… did you say you're going to steal the Master Emerald back?" he narrowed his eyes at him, holding a threatening finger up at him. "Did you mean that..? Or are you trying to play some kinda sick trick on me right now..?"

"N-no, no! I meant it!" Sonic moved his hands off of him and shook them in front of him. "I want to give my people their hope back, and hopefully, start proving my worth as a proper king. I'm getting tried of all the disrespect-"

He was cut off as Knuckles held his hand out for him to stop. "Say no more, come on boys, we're getting papa's shiny emerald back!" he drew his axe, and held it high. As his men awkwardly raised a toast, before cheering back. They, too, had families who needed the blessing of the Master Emerald, but not only that, they needed to fight for that hope Sonic talked about, and were willing to fight again for it.

…Of course, Knuckles needed to round up some more people, and did so secretly, as Sonic wanted to keep this activity away from the Council's knowledge…

As Sonic walked back to his room, a little victory dance in his stride, he noticed in the gardens and near the second courtyard he was walking through that Amy was holding somesort of pose…

She looked pretty focus, as she had her eyes closed, one leg up, her arms at a certain degree as her hammer was summoned.

On normal terms, seeing a weapon out on the king's court could drop someone in serious trouble, but Amy found a time in the open gardens when no one was around, and began to move slowly in a type of training trance.

Curious and mesmerized, Sonic slowly approached her, hiding behind a pillar and watched her as she seemed off in her own world.

She stepped lightly, but with precision, as she circled an invisible opponent…

"That's great honey, now, remember, chin up!"

Amy lifted her chin up.

"That's my girl! And… strike!"

Amy held her hammer in a certain way, before lashing only a single hit out, and returning to her last stance.

She opened her eyes, and the world was different, more colorful, as her father stood before her, and she was a small girl.

"Great! Great! Excellent work, my darling. Simply fantastic!" he ruffled his hand to her hair and pinched her cheeks lightly, before leaning back up and holding his own hammer out. "Excellent, excellent. But you're footing is a little off. Nothing major! You're doing fine. Let's just… fine tune that a bit, shall we? First position, go!"

As the scene rotated and passed a pillar, it was back to Sonic watching Amy, and Amy seeing a faded image of her father before her, only in her mind's eye, of course. As she pictured her father still there… coaching her… even now.

"Good… Good… but an opponent won't tell you when to switch! You must be fast, my dear! And-… Ah-ha!" he lunged forward, as Amy spun herself and began to fight him without his warnings to aid her.

She fought air and grunted out battlecrys as she finally threw her hammer up and jumped, spinning to then lay a powerful hit down, but making sure not to hit ground.

She huffed and puffed, and wiped her forehead as she stood up.

"That's my girl."

"…Thanks, Daddy." Amy whispered, smiling as she took a deep calming breath, and looked up to the morning sky, looking very peaceful, but kinda sweaty…

"YOU!" The lead head maid came bounding out, as you could swear the ground shook with each stomping step of her feet, having a huge frame for a large woman, as she pointed a rolled up paper at her.

Amy jolted and quickly stood straight, freaking out and trying not to cry in fear as her superior came over, but she quickly hid her hammer behind her back, and 'poof'ed it away.

"What do you think you're doing!? Slacking off again!?"

"N-no ma'am! I..uh.. I finished my chores so-!"

"SHUT UP!" The woman smacked the paper down on her, as Amy took the hit on her head, and didn't even bother to move her arms up to duck or dodge the hit. "You mean to tell me you finished everything? This EARLY IN THE MORNING!?" she hollered right in Amy's face.

Sonic flinched back, that old woman scared him like nothing else, but he felt a fire burn slightly in him as he saw that Amy, even with her warrior skills, didn't bother to dodge or evade that woman's attack…

He found himself glaring, and feeling a little bit protective…

"I worked all last night towards early morning, ma'am." Amy spoke out, keeping her eyes shut as they shook in her fear, she sweated in nervousness too, and trembled a little bit.

"Oh..? Well, you work to try and get some vacation hours? Huh?" she lightly hit the rolled up paper on Amy again, as Amy flinched and peeked through squinted eyes up at her. "Yeah, well, let's see…" The woman put the paper under her armpit and took out a clipboard of sorts, looking through things. "Well, you're in luck! I have about 300 jobs I need done. And since you work so fast, you'll be getting 15 to do today."

"fifth-fifteen!?" Amy shouted out.

"What? You got a probably with that?! What? You think being a maid at a royal castle means you live in luxury?! Get off your high and starry cloud and start remembering that rainbows can't be caught or jumped over. No pot of gold in this joint!" she wagged her rolled up papers at Amy who tried not to be intimidated by them as the woman threw her new chores and walked away.

Amy huffed, grabbing the paper and reading over it. "What!? Augh! Why'd I open my big mouth!" she started walking away, as Sonic wanted to follow her, maybe find out why she didn't stand up for herself, but was quickly pulled away by a voice.

"Mr. Sonic? Mr. Sonic!" Cream called.

Sonic looked to Amy, and unwillingly sighed in a bit of annoyance and ran to Cream's voice.

Zipping up in front of her, he looked down at her, standing with his hands proudly on his hips and leaning back a bit, his legs spread out to look like some big shot it seemed. "Yes? And what can a King do for you, little lady?"

"Hehe, oh Mr. Sonic, you're so cool!" she praised, as he grinned and looked up, closing his eyes and absorbing the cute praise.

"I know." He chimed, lifting a finger up and rubbing under his nose quickly in pride.

He then looked down to her, kindly, bending down and speaking politely to her. It was always children that made Sonic show a softer side of himself, maybe because he just didn't have a heart to be rude to them, or maybe he felt like a hero when they admired him so much, probably a little bit of both. He was a child at heart, after all, so maybe he felt they were his peers? "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Hehe, my mother is a little under the weather right now, and she asked me if you would take a bath without her. She knows you need someone but-"

"A bath? Alone?" Sonic's eyes lit up. Finally! Privacy! "Sure thing! Not a problem."

"O-oh? I'm so glad!" Cream jumped up and placed her hands together, thrilled that he was so willing to comply. "My mother will be very happy, and be able to rest better knowing you've bathed after that big battle!" Cream waved him goodbye. "Goodbye, Mr. Sonic!"

"Just Sonic, and no problem." He winked to her, and got up, waving her goodbye. "Ah… sweet kid." He smiled kindly after her, and then sighed, turning around and heading for the royal bathing room.

For the first time in his life, he was excited to take a bath. At last! Alone! No one but himself! He can finally think to himself and not having something cleaning him as if he was a child and couldn't do it himself!

Dashing down, he opened the door and got into the water, getting his own supplies and started to get himself soapy.

It was only a few minutes after before…

He heard a noise, but thought it was just the echo of the room…. But then…

A tin bucket fell and spilled some cleaning supplies.

The loud noise shocked Sonic as he turned around, "Wah-what the-!?" he turned around, before his eyes widened as Amy's face was a bright red, her mouth gaping open, as she quickly turned her body around and adverted her gaze with her hands, covering them.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "I KNOCKED AND NO ONE ANSWERED!"

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sonic ducked into the water, freaking out, though the fur covered the important things… still!

"M-my chores have been doubled! I-I… I came to clean the bath!"

"RIGHT NOW!?" Sonic shouted out, literally having only minutes to himself before she arrived.

"W-well, I knocked!" she cried out, before trying to wander back to the door, eyes still shut but hands out, searching for the door. "I-I-I'm not in the wrong here!"

"Grr…" Sonic grumbled, and then got up, turning his back to her. "Just leave and come back when I'm done.." he felt so embarrassed, but at the same time, he was just glad it was Amy… and not some other maid…

"Ah, wait." Amy blinked her eyes opened, and took a peek behind her shoulder before jolting and shaking her head, talking forward. "A-aren't you suppose to be here with Vanilla? They made a rule you have to be bathed by someone else. Wasn't it because a King's child once drowned here alone?" she put her finger to her mouth, thinking about that sad story.

"Huh? Oh… I never knew that." He always figured it was a royal 'treat' or something, which it was, but now having a family death, especially a child, made more sense of why that rule was established.

"U-um… it's against law for a king to bathe without support." She stated, and starting blushing, fidgeting with her hands out and down in front of her. She looked down, not sure how she was going to say this…

"It's just tradition. Don't worry about-….wait…. what are you saying.. exactly?" Sonic glared over his shoulder, after realizing she was probably trying to suggest something…

"W-w-well…" Amy stuttered, unable to really ask what she knew was her duty as a citizen of Chaos Kingdom, and as a maid to the royal family… "I-It would be b-breaking the law to-to…well… not um…"

Sonic lifted his eyebrow, and turned around, laying on his stomach and letting the water roll over him. "…Go on?" he was surprised by her boldness… if she actually got the words out. Which, heh, she wouldn't-

"I'm staying her to support you!" She finally shouted out, pushing her hands down to her side, before getting flustered again. "I-I mean, help you bathe! It's only for today! Where's Vanilla anyway?" she walked to get some cleaning salts or whatever he used, as she looked at the bottles and had no idea what was what, sweat dropping a bit and 'uuuuuh'ing silently as she held her hand up to choose one, but didn't know where to start..

"…She's under the weather. And I forbid it." He stuck his nose up, and swam a little farther into the water, not wanting her near him.

"Ohhh! Quit being unreasonable!" Amy turned around, pouting as she saw he already had some bottles near him. "Oh. You already got what you need?"

"Why are you still here, again?" he rudely stated, cleaning his feet quickly, just in case she forced her way into bathing him. He knew if she set her mind to something, she wasn't going to give it up. Once she decided, that was that, and in this situation? It scared him a just a little bit…

"Ohh… you're so rude." She grumbled out, walking over, and looking around the room. "Wow…" she was taken in by it all. "It's… so white.. and wide… Ah! How deep does the water go?"

"..Pretty deep. Enough to dive." As long as the conversation was off of him….

He quickly got some more stuff for his hair, and started washing it.

"Ah! I'll help with that!" she saw him hurriedly scratch his hair and then groan as she noticed him, as she raced into the water, and then backed up. "Oh, um." She took her shoes off and rolled her clothes up so that her legs were exposed.

Sonic blushed, as that was the most leg he's ever seen from a girl, and turned away quickly, jolting in spot. "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

"What? It's not inappropriate." She stated, and ran over, kneeling down as Vanilla did and started reaching for the bottle.

"W-wrong bottle!" he was frustrated now, but knew it was 'the people's rules' and if anything of what Tails had said stuck to him, it was that he needed to care about how his people felt, and if they wanted him to bathe with someone able to make sure he's safe and not drowning, then… so be it…

He folded his arms, not liking his new resolve as he flinched when he felt Amy's hands go for him. "Ah!" he freaked out, not comfortable with it.

"U-um… Look, just think of me as Vanilla, okay?" she seemed to feel awkward with him leaning away from her touch, and he slowly straightened his back out, not liking his at all, but grinning and bearing it! He held his hands to his side, before folding them again, just finicky.

"S-stop squirming…" Amy reached in his hair again.

Sonic squinted his eyes shut..!... huh.

…Emm…

These weren't Vanilla's hands… and that realization caught on quickly. As Amy's hands were a bit more stronger than her gentle touch, and Amy's strokes to rub the formula in his hair was much different than Vanilla's motherly touch.

This… felt… different.

He wasn't sure what he felt about different, but he didn't hate it, to say the least.

It was… relaxing, and he seemed to grow sleepy from it, as her hands moved like they were trained to please whoever they were working for, and get the job done as swiftly and smoothly as they could.

Though it was different, he found his tight hold on folding his arms soften with the rhythmic movement of her hands, and with each nod of his head he fell into a calming state. His arms drooped down as he let go, his body going limp as he just let her move her hands to his back quills, and let her do as she wished.

"There! All done!" She cheered, as Sonic opened his eyes in startlement, and realized he needed to clean the rest of himself, being too distracted by different to realize how much time went by.

"O-oh! Thank you, um.." he nervously got up and headed for some soap. "I'll do the rest, thanks." He shyly moved away, he didn't like going a bit deeper into the water, but he had to get away from her! And her… different little hands!

"Uhh…o-okay.."Amy looked down, feeling she had done something wrong, and got up, moving to leave before…

She stopped, looking down, and turned around to him.

"H-hey, Sonic?"

He was facing his back to her, as he started to clean his chest. "Hmm?" he didn't really want to talk to her right now…

"…I've never had a… well,… a really nice bath before and um… we're… we're friends right?" she hugged herself slightly.

"What are you talking about-? AMY!" Sonic turned around to see Amy taking off her maid's dress, showing a white and light tanish undergarments, like Edwardian underthings if you want to get precise. She had on poofy silky pants with a light corset and matching silky shirt.

Still though, this was her underwear, and Sonic freaked out, having never seen a woman unchanged in front of him as Amy raced into the water with some bottles and started cleaning her hair. "Ah~ This is gonna be GREAT! I've never had proper supplies for baths before! Teehee~ I'll swim father out, so no worries~"

"No worries?! NO WORRIES?!" Sonic was up against the ring of the pool, barely able to reach the bottle but still up on his tippy toes as he refused to turn around, hearing her splashing and probably cleaning herself. "You know, I took you as a modest woman, I'm literally shocked at you right now." Sonic stated, as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm still wearing clothes! Geez. And besides, this isn't as bad as when there was those thunderstorms, and I got scared, and you let me sleep in your big bed with you..~" she rambled, mentioning the pleasant memory as Sonic scoffed.

"Ha! Not as bad? We were children! This is … this is different!" He argued, as Amy just sighed and continued to move into deeper water so that she could really clean herself without Sonic knowing about it.

"Even then, you held me till I stopped crying. I trust you! And besides, you're the only man on this earth I want to marry. So you're the only one who can see my underwear." She stated, thinking that right, as Sonic groaned.

He mumbled, "I should be so honored…" and then smiled a moment. "From that quick glance I did get, nothing much too really see anyway…"

"What was that?" Amy turned around, blinking her eyes as she thought she heard something.

"Nothing!" he called out, and continued to hurry up this extremely awkward bath.

Once she was done she adjusted her clothes and swam back, getting her hair wringed out and then shaking it as Sonic looked to her, amazed that she did the same thing he did after getting out of the bath, and then remembered she was wearing her underwear and averted his gaze.

It had been a few moments and they stopped talking, but after Amy got out and took a towel, throwing one to him, he finally started to look at her, but never let her seem him do it.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him, and he quickly looked away, shaking himself dry as she did with her hair.

She smiled.

"So anyway, why were you so… flippity-floppity as a kid?" she asked.

"..What?" he looked back to her, "Flippity… floppity?" he mocked her, chuckling under his breath at her use of 'vocabulary'.

"Well, what I mean is,… you wanted to be king, and now you don't. And you didn't seem to like me, always running away, but then you'd comfort me when I was really afraid during thunder storms…" she dried her hair out and went for her clothes, as Sonic was putting his shoes back on, and then his royal robe.

"…I get conflicted sometimes." He admitted, as Amy looked back to him, having her maid attire now on.

"Really? How come?" she asked, cutely tilting her head to him.

"…Well, believe it or not, I still kinda like the idea of ruling." He stated, before taking a deep breath and letting it go. "But um…" he clicked his tongue, sitting down, he ruffled his quills on his head and got up. "I also still want to freely to do as I please. So it's conflicting." He stated, being very honest with her, as he kinda felt more comfortable around her now…

Strange, he didn't know why he was so comfortable all the sudden, only that after a while of being silent, he actually wanted to talk to her again.

"Well, you can always find a balance." Amy states, as Sonic notices something on her arm as she got her dress properly up before the sleeves fell and it covered the strange mark.

"…What was that?" he moved over to her.

"W-what?" she was surprised that he moved closer to her, because the whole while they were together, he kept his distance.

"Your arm-" he reached to touch it and she flinched.

"OW!" she cried out, and moved away, before her eyes shook in fear and she quickly looked up to him, worried. "I-I bumped into something. It's fine." She smiled.

Sonic was confused… Amy was acting weird… and she seemed hurt…

"Was that… a bruise?" he asked.

"R-really, I'm fine!" She grew defensive, moving away from him and acting like everything was normal. "Anyway, I suppose that means you get conflicted with me too, right? You didn't really want me around, but when I was scared, you wanted to help, right? I guess I can kinda see where you're coming from but-"

Sonic ignored her, reaching for her arm again.

"Ow! Hey-ow! Stop, ow! Please!" she struggled to get him to let go as he did so.

"That didn't look like a simple bump." He narrowed his eyes, that same fire lighting in him again…

That Lead Maid…

"Amy.. are you getting hurt?" he looked up to her, looking honestly concerned, as Amy's face told him everything.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. How long has she been beating down on you like that?"

"I'm fine." She looked down, her eyes in shadow as she spoke more forcefully then.

"Amy, this is not okay! I can get her fired, you don't have to let her hurt you anymore! Why don't you defend yourself?! Why-"

"What about her life, Sonic!? What if this job feeds her family? What if she needs to vent or-"

"Not on you."

"B-but-"

"You're too nice. Even for your own good." He started for the door, getting madder and madder at her excuses.

She rushed in front of him, closing the door, spreading her arms out and glaring up at him. "Don't fire her, please. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

This action froze Sonic… he was feeling extremely angry at seeing his friend hurt, and having looked at her without the dress on… he started seeing more and more signs of injuries and bruises popping up and he clamped his teeth down, his fist shook, he wanted to protect her…

"Move." He stated through his gritted teeth, upset she wouldn't defend herself, and was too kind-hearted to rat out the old hag.

"No." her glare softened, but she wasn't about to budge.

"Amy…!" he held his fist up, "Why are you defending her!?"

"Because! What would the world be like without mercy!?"

"…What…" he stepped back, feeling something like pain in his heart. "What are you talking about?"

"…Everyone deserves mercy, Sonic. I'm punished for not doing things exactly right, I'm a klutz. And I often space out, and she's just doing her job so please… don't fire her… it's my fault."

The fact that she lowered her head and just justified this woman infuriated Sonic to no end. He had a sense of justice, and this was definitely unfair.

How could anyone hurt Amy?

She was the kindest and most innocent girl he had ever known.

"Please." She looked back up at him. "Let me handle my own problems. You have enough on your plate as it is."

Sonic did have something else to do but…

"If I see her hurting you again… that's it. She's done, and I never want you to stop me again. Do you understand?" To give her what she wanted killed Sonic inside, but she was right. He couldn't do this right now. Knuckles planned a rendezvous and he couldn't be late.

He put his hand up to her cheek, shocking her for a moment, and looking her dead in the eye.

"I mean it. If she hurts you in front of me, I'm going to do what I feel is right. And if I find you're hurt, I'm going to fire her even without your consent. Stay away from her, and stay out of trouble. Amy…

Do this for me."

Sonic moved around her and got out, he was mad at himself for not just denying her her wish, but he had other plans, and it killed him. It gnawed at his core, but he had to get back the Master Emerald.

Then he could deal with this problem.

And deal with it the right way.

Amy looked down and held herself, looking forward as she knew that woman wouldn't hesitate to hit any of the girls under her authority. She would strike her in front of Sonic again. She had done it before, but Sonic had probably always thought it was just a 'small hit' and didn't realize she hit Amy often.

Amy shook her head, patted her cheeks. Trying to cheer herself up, she walked to clean the bath at last with a smile on her face at how Sonic wanted to protect her, which she thought was noble and cute, but she had work to do.

One thing was for certain… she wouldn't let Sonic see that woman hurting her again. She didn't know what the Lead Maid's life was like, and she was pretty tough, it just… it got bad sometimes, he had so much to worry about already.

Sonic wouldn't forget this though… and that worried her. That he may get distracted from his duties because of her.

Cleaning the bath, she felt herself tearing up. How her father would want her to fight bullies like that woman, and how Sonic was ashamed of her for not using her skills to fight back. She just wasn't violent like that, and she wasn't someone to fight an old angry woman. Maybe a killer or evil solder guy, but an old woman?

It didn't seem right to her…

(Note: AMY IS IN THE WRONG. IF SOMEONE IS ABUSING YOU, GET HELP. That is all.)

Underground Tunnels

Sonic kept his head down, walking up and looking seriously up at Knuckles who had his horse's reins in his hands, as Knuckles felt a different feel to Sonic just then.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked. "It kinda looks like someone just insulted your mother, and you're ready to beat them up pretty badly for it." Knuckles was kidding, laughing a little at his joke but seeing Sonic not laugh made him shut up quickly. "Hey, seriously, you okay? Thinking about the last battle or..? Shadow maybe..?"

"…It's just… something I have to keep my eye out for in the future." He walked up to the side of his horse and got up on it, getting the reins from Knuckles as he nodded.

"Alright, just take it easy. It makes me a little uneasy seeing you this way." He stated, and looked to his men. "Alright, listen up! We're going undercover, as in, even under the Council. We may be charged, but Sonic has the last say on punishment, and he'll pardon us, but you're families reputation might be at stake. Anyone want to chicken out now?"

The men stood firm.

"Good. I'm glad my last little speech really stuck with you guys." Knuckles got up on his sword, which snorted and let out a nasty noise behind it.

"…Did you're horse just-?" Sonic looked up to Knuckles, disgusted by what he smelled.

"..I'm not proud of it." Knuckles stated, "But it's my horse. And it's mother nature."

"Yeah? Well, mother nature left you a present." Sonic saw the horse begin to poop. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much. Get." He kicked the horse to move as it did so, wobbling a bit as it looked to be a red Shire horse.

Wind Rider didn't seem to like that horse much, as he nipped at it, and it whined and nodded it heads out of the way.

"What's his name?" Sonic asked.

"…."

"Come on." Sonic urged, wanting to lighten up and try to remember the mission, keeping Amy at the back of his mind instead of in the foreground…

But never forgetting.

"..Red…" Knuckles stated, and looked away, seeming to not want to talk about this further as the team headed down the tunnels, the men behind them following on foot.

"…Red what?"

"…Just Red." Knuckles concluded.

"…Pfft."

"Don't you DARE make fun of my horse!" Knuckles turned to him, holding a fist up in rage as he yelled to Sonic.

"I'm not laughing at your horse." Sonic admitted.

"Oh… well, we're good then." Knuckles looked forward.

"Pfft… I'm laughing at you're creative limits..!"

"WHY YOU-!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch.5

(GUESS WHO'S BACK!? :D)

'General Knuckles and King Sonic found a spot for us to set up tent and camp for the remainder of the night. The King is worried we may be stopped if we camp for too long, and after our brave General's often times loud discussions of that concern rang through the tunnels, we were up and early the next day to avoid any possible halting of this covert mission. We continued along the path that never strays, a long and endless tunnel. I worry for Cynthia back home, I know this could damage my families generational honor, but what the General had said… we have to do this. For King and country. For freedom from war. For the sake of all mankind… if only our hearts were prepared for the dangers that lie in store… My good friend, Kip Cunman, just read over my shoulder and told me to write that- no battle is without the fear of disappointment, but no battle is won on thoughts of regret. Meaning, to give it your all and not look back! It may get challenging… even frightful at times, but don't let your inadequacies keep you from miracles! I'm proud to fight alongside such an amazing man, and I hope to learn a lot from him, just like the Battle at Angel Cove. I have great men to follow too, though, may I not be framed as traitorous for this comment, I have yet to see the King truly prove his love for his people and country… that may sound harsh, but Kip assured me it's what everyone is waiting for. Will it be in a speech? Like his crowning debut? Will it be on battle, though that time was a little confusing… but he did save us all from the thunder-driven and powered technology that High Councilmen Prower had once spoken of. I never want my dear Cynthia to have to see such cold, unblinking for life eyes that those beast had contained in one… single… stare. Nevertheless, the orders are out, we are to scout out the remainder of the tunnel. As a loyal countryman and solider, I've volunteered while taking my writing break. If anything happens, I love you Cynthia. Tell our boy he's making me proud as he's training to be a blacksmith, and tell Kip's wife he's happy to have been her solider. For King and Country… Adieu, until I write again.'

"All out? Forward!" Knuckles cried out, moving his large axe forward on his horse, as a few men, about 3 or so, took off down the narrow tunnel, carrying torches for light along the way.

One solider looked back, slight worry and sorrow in his eyes, but another solider (Kip) caught his stare, and started banging his left shoulder's plated-armor with the hilt of his sword, as others saw and followed the expression.

Sonic looked around, confused at the noise that was being echoed through the tunnels, and looked to Knuckles, "What's going on?" he asked.

Knuckles smiled, and bowed his head in reverence at the actions of his just men. "It's a battle-cheer. They're telling their brave comrades to keep their swords close to their hearts, so they can meet again, in a time of hopefully, peace."

Sonic slightly gawked, "Oohh.." Never seeing a scene so touching as brotherly love like this before, as his mouth hung in an 'o' shape as he looked behind him again, and saw how the scouts up ahead called out a cheer of 'yahoos!' and 'yehaws!" as they strode away on horseback; Showing they understood the expression and were comforted by it.

The noise stopped as Sonic got fired up, smirking and getting the reins of his horse, rearing Wind Rider up. "Alright then! Let's charge too!"

"Not yet." Knuckles stood firm, unamusement in his face.

"Huh?" Sonic looked to him again, confused, as his horse settled down, but looked upset at being fired up only to stand still, and huffed his head a moment or two, before stomping on the ground in anxiousness. "What do you mean, 'not yet'? Is that even a phrase?"

"Maybe not in your tongue." Knuckles gave him a fed-up look with drooped down eyelids, almost rolling his eyes down and to the side, but continued, "We have to let the scouts get a head start, that way, they can warn us of any danger lining the tunnels. It's more important to protect us all than just a few of us, agreed?" Knuckles looked to Sonic.

"Oh, agreed." He nodded, but then looked forward and slouched, not liking to wait. "Come on already…"

after a few seconds, Knuckles laughed.

"Hahaha! This is where the true test of 'king' comes in! Let's see if you're truly fit to be one of the-"

"CHARGE!" Sonic commanded, and took off with a bustling motion of swift speed. Wind Rider acted like the very doors of a racetrack had opened up, and its freedom from this confined tunnel was soon to be in reach, and bolted for that light of day.

"W-wah-WHAT!? YOU IDIOT! I GIVE THE COMMANDS HERE!"

His men had already taken to the command, and were dashing off after Sonic, their king after all, knowing full well that even though they needed to protect all of them, their king was still the most important to keep safe.

"Bunch of obedient traitors…hmph! Let's go, Red!" Knuckles had anger marks all over his head, but quickly subsided his annoyance at Sonic in respect for how fast his men obeyed command. He kicked Red to move, as the horse seemed startled, whining at the sudden pressure to advance, and started trotting.

"W-Wha? No, boy! Move, move!" he started to lean into it, back and forth, as if trying to 'scoot' his poor horse forward.

Red yanked his head up with another whine, and started to bolt after the rest of the men and their noble steeds.

"Atta boy!" Knuckles cried out, "At least you listen,… even with a bit of resistance.." but it wasn't so much 'resistance' as lazy and slow reactions to the call of command.

As Sonic charged down the tunnel, the light started to grow dim, as now the scouts were too far ahead to see.

Sonic squinted, before he heard a man behind him, calling out for him.

"…-ighness….Your highness..!...YOUR HIGGGGHHHNNNESS!"

Sonic looked back in curiosity and slowed his pace on his horse, looking back with a smile, "Yellow!"

"Uhh… sir, what's with the color? Is that some sort of code for a command?" the solider blinked, but was actually the fastest out of his group of soldiers to reach Sonic.

"Nah, it's just a cool way to greet people." Sonic looked to his horse, really booking it. He whistled, "You got yourself their a fast horse! Want to race?" He grinned.

"A-a-ah… N-now sir? In the heat of a mission?" He asked, a little confused at how his king could ask such a silly thing in a military situation.

"Yeah! Why not? The scouts haven't said anything! Let's see if you can beat a royal steed!" He narrowed his eyes at the look of a fun challenge, and kicked his horse to move faster.

Wind Rider's nostrils flared, and he lowered his head, a wild horse's instinct to propel itself faster!

"Y-your highness! W-wait!" The solider outreached his hand, but seeing as his king was swiftly moving farther and farther away from protection, clenched his teeth, and then smiled, letting his youthful heart take his military wisdom for a moment. "Alright, to make sure you're not going to hurt yourself, I'll play along. Hyah!" he also gave a swift kick to his horse, as it cried out a battle-cry of sorts and dashed forward.

Sonic looked back, fired up again as he noticed the solider speedily coming up on his rear. "Heh-heh. You think you're faster than the wind?" he smirked and saw a puddle coming up in the dim lighting, since they were really moving away from the rest of the army, which held torches in the dark for light, and steered his horse to jump over a slight, upraised crack in the stone flooring.

Wind Rider whined out as it leapt, and a pretty big splash flew out, mud and water back lashed at the solider, who momentarily lost his hold of direction on his horse, as the horse came to an abrupt halt and reared.

He was experienced enough to hold on, and calmed down his frazzled horse. "Oh, so you want to play games like that, eh?" The solider was getting competitive now. He grabbed the visor of his military helmet, a grey look to it with the symbol of the Chaos Kingdom in gold on the front of it, and tugged it down. "Well played, my King." He smiled, knowing he shouldn't really 'play around' with the King, but something was boosting his morale inside of him. He at least respected the king enough to make a good strategic move of offensive play.

If the King was willing to sport around with his men, then maybe that means he really does care about them all?

Sonic looked behind him, and for the first time, the Solider noticed a comradery in his eyes.

With that boost of morale and spirit of kinship that Sonic emanated, the Solider quickly got the courage and motive to continue on in the race, and continued the charge to keep up with Sonic.

Sonic was now testing this little solider, curious of his skills and limitations. He wanted a good test of speed, and kept racing ahead.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Suddenly, Knuckles shot through the swarm of men behind them, as the men and their horses yanked back or moved quickly out of his way, being frazzled and pretty scared of Knuckles in this state of anger…

Sonic maneuvered his horse through more rough stones that pointed up or down in their square patterns on the tunnel floor, helping his horse to know where to go next, and also trusting his partner's animal instincts to know where to advance next.

The look of the tunnel was now old and the shadows more apparent. Sonic was really having to strain his eyes to see, but that didn't hold back his determined smile as he continued to scale the poor terrain to get across.

"My king!" The solider shouted out in concern, halting before tackling such a dangerous upheaval of stone tiles on the tunnel floor.

Sonic landed safely to the other side, and looked back at the solider, his horse flicking his tail after the safe landing. "What? It's easy." He teased, and motioned for the solider to follow, "You coming or what?"

The playful banter of the clearly crooked way that seemed almost impossible to get through so quickly and skillfully as Sonic did, made the Soldier's sense of adventure scale in height, and he grinned again in his boyish excitement. "Wait right there, my liege!"

His horse seemed cautious; as it slowly began it's decent and then rose up the uneven ground.

"Hyah!" the Solider encouraged, as the horse began to nervously move more swiftly.

"There, that'll do it." Sonic smiled, watching from behind him at the Solider taking courage and moving forward. "What's your name, son?"

"I'm actually quite older than that." The man stated, and smiled while looking up to Sonic. He didn't seem to have an issue with the comment, only correcting that he wasn't as young as he looked. "I'm sergeant Banks. I'm a close associate of General Knuckles."

"Ohhh, a right hand man, eh?" Sonic was impressed, but didn't really care about titles. He was more interested in the man behind the title… "How'd you win that lucky job?" he teased, seeing as the man might not be able to maneuver as quickly as Sonic did, and just put a hand to his knee, and the other on his horse's back, twisting to see the man.

"Heh, you could say I straighten out the details to his liking. Hyup!" he caused his horse to slightly leap over to another stone. "And catching you miraculously, when you try to escape, helps with bonuses too."

But as the horse moved forward, a stone started to slip. "Ahh!" the solider was caught in an unexpected stone-slide! (rockslide)

"Oh no!" Sonic jumped up and spin dashed to the man, grabbing him off the horse as the horse tottered down.

The horse whined out in fright, and began to start running up the other side, dodging smaller pebbles and pulling more stones out of their way. It slid to a halt at the bottom of a dirt ditch, and ran in circles, before seeing there were no more crumbling rocks, and started to walk to the other side.

It almost seemed to try and look up for it's master, and then shook it's head on the bottom, but besides a few scratches and a racing heart due to fright, it looked pretty sound and alright.

Sonic landed on the former side where the Solider and him first started out, and looked back.

"You… you saved me." The Soldier's two arms were out stretched over Sonic's shoulders, making the Solider look a bit ridiculous as his eyes blinked in surprise.

Sonic moved away from the Solider and scratched his head, "Well, it was kinda my fault for egging you on like that." He then gave him a friendly look and outstretched his head to help him up.

The Solider was in awe at Sonic's true ability for speedy recoveries like in his predicament. He took his King's hand, and rose up. "I've… I've never seen a soul move so fast like that." He stated.

"A gift of mine, I guess." Sonic put his hands behind his head, and looked nonchalantly away, but on his face was a proud and arrogant smile. "It's really nothing, no need to thank me." He stated, as the Solider continued to marvel, as Knuckles and the rest of them came up from behind.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Knuckles roared onto the screen, halting his horse, leaning forward, huffing and puffing over his horse's head, as Red slowly… gently sat down on the ground from the immediate stop.

The sound of the 'plop' was comical to say the least, but the moment didn't call for attention on the humorous horse…

"Cool your horses, Knuxs. We were just-" Sonic calmly spoke, still pride in his eyes, as he gestured to the other solider before-

"YOU COULD OF RAN OFF INTO THE DARK AND HAVE NEVER BEEN SEEN OR HEARD FROM AGAIN!" Knuckles's voice rang once again through the tunnels, as he got his horse up off his rear-end and began chastising Sonic, who gave him a frown and lowered his head at him, folding his arms in defiance. "That's my Sergeant you almost killed right there! My favorite one at that." He huffed out. "What were you thinking!? You're reckless behavior could of killed us all! And ruined the mission!"

"Woah, calm down, for the second time today, Knuckles…" Sonic held out his hands, before looking exhausted at Knuckles's shouting. "I had everything under control."

"Oh, under control, did you? CONTROL!? WITH HALF YOUR MEN FALLING HELPLESSLY BEHIND YOU!? You should be glad we had just enough light to see the backend of Banks's horse!"

"It's a straight road, Knuckles! Where could you have lost me at-?"

"-Lost you?! I'm not talking about yourself, Sonic. I'm talking about YOUR LIFE!"

The noise rang out again, this time, the echo traveled further down the tunnels…

"WE'VE ALREADY ENTERED ENEMY TERRITORY! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST SPEED OFF AND ENJOY YOURSELF WHEN THEIR COULD BE TRAPS OR EVEN WORSE! A-"

"AMBUSH!"

The whole party turned.

"AMMMBUUUSH!" The three scouts raced down the tunnels, as it almost seemed a flock of shadows traced the way behind them, leaving not even the slivering blue of the tiles of the floor noticeable anymore.

So many hooves pounding steel and stone raced through the tunnels as Knuckles's face rose into horror and fright, tightening around his face as he clenched his teeth into an open frown. "RETREEEATTT!" he quickly flailed back to his horse, repeating, "get up, get up, get up!" doing his little back and forth movement again to lean the horse into his command. Red slowly got up in startlement, still relatively slow, and looked around before a sharp whine and turned around, darting forward.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic slowly turned around.

"SONIC?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RUN!" Knuckles turned around, already fleeing with his men to prepare a counter. He turned to move a hand off one of the reins, and sweat dropped when he heard Sonic's reply, blinking slightly.

"..My horse." Sonic looked across the gulf of the broken up, ditchy, earthquaked ruin of stones at Wind Rider on the other side, moving back and forth, before rearing up in frustration at not really knowing how to get away from the on-coming chaos.

"Sonic!" Knuckles cried out, but the flow of the stream of rushing horses forced his horse to continue on. "Grr..!" he tried to fight the current, but it was no use.

"Dratt!" Sonic raced back down the stones, riding one as he jumped to it, kicking it loose to skid down safely.

"You're highness!" Banks called down, before seeing the light down the corridored tunnel and jumped down after him. "It's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving my horse!" Sonic rolled to a stop after leaping off the stone onto the dirt of the bottom, and the other horse panicked and reared up too. Sonic speedily ran past the frightened filly and started to climb and scale up the other side to get to Wind Rider, seeming to wait for Sonic, although, Sonic knew better. He just didn't know how to get down…

"Like me in water." He looked up from a stony cliff and climbed up, struggling a bit as he did use a lot of energy to save Banks. "Come here, lil' guy." Sonic grabbed Wind Rider's reins, as he kicked and reared again, not easily tamable as before seemed to be. "Come on, buddy..! Don't break under pressure!" Sonic struggled to keep him down and even able to get himself an opening to jump on before…

"Your highness!" The scouts stopped right at him and his horse, as the shadows surrounded the four, and held up their weapons.

"Stand down!"

The scouts raised their hands up in retreat, and looked to Sonic, unsure if that was what they were meant to do.

Sonic sighed, and did the same action. "Great. All this over a dumb horse."

Wind Rider whined and turned around, almost bucking Sonic in the head, but he was, luckily, able to dodge it fast enough. "H-hey!"

"Highness?" a shrilly kinda voice spoke out, as a hooded cloaked man stepped out from the crowd of shadowy figures, holding a crooked saber.

Sonic glared, his 'forfeiting' hands slowly turning to fists, but twitched open again slightly as the figure dismounted and quickly flicked his sword toward Sonic, as if threatening him to not make a move.

"This is the legendary KING of Chaos?" The voice stated, he tilted his head to show a rather yellow beak… "Can you believe this, fellas? He really thinks he's a king!"

The whole group behind him started laughing, as Sonic's pride was pricked, and his anger showed apparent on his face.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" Sonic shouted out, as the hooded figure turned back to him, silence ensued, and the figure grinned.

"I'm the real king of this land." He motioned with his sword for his men, "Take them, bind them up, will you? And don't diddly-daddle! I'm not risking loosing this booty…"

"H-hey! Let go of me! A-and them!" Sonic was overtaken by a couple of crooks, trying to fight back but their were too many of them.

His scouts were also caught.

Banks slowly slipped down the ditch area of the floor, and calmed his horse as it tried to make some noise, listening…

"HAHAHA!" The hooded man, seeming to be the leader, put his hands to his sides and lowered his sword, tilting his head back and laughing with that big beak of his. "This is priceless! The Chaos King… reduced to shambles!"

"Who are you?"

"Abandoned by his army, and captured by a thief king, ohhhh~ This really is too good to be true! But alas, it sooo is~" The figure smirked, leaning forward, threateningly…

Not just for pride's sake either…

"You know who I am, but that's still not good enough for me." Sonic glared again, hands tied behind his back.

"Heheh… I'll tell you." The hooded man lowered his head and flung back his hood. "I'm Jet the Rogue! THE KING… OF TRUE CHAOS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 6

(So, I promised someone that because the last chapter was so short, I'd lengthen this one a bit more. I had a 'Welcome Home!' party I had to get too, cause… you know, it was about me! :D anyway, that's why the last one was so short. I'm making it a point now to edit and re-read before I submit. I hope that helps with the quality of my writing. I used to be one who had the theory, 'if you want to get popular in your stories, it's quantity over quality. But I find the best writers are those who value both the quantity and the quality. They're the truly dedicated ones. I thought to myself, 'how dedicated are you?' then I looked to you guys, your reviews, and I smiled. I'm dedicated to my friends, and that's why I have to keep writing. Because I know how the story ends, but they don't. I hope yall enjoy Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom. It's got a lot more to go! But I hope to finish it as I said I would when I got back. So here's me! Keeping my promises to my friends! Who you are :3 thanks again for supporting me buddies! I love each and everyone of ya. Even the haters make me feel like my stories are good enough to be hated upon xD At least that means it was popular enough for someone to be jealous about, right?)

"What? That' s impossible! The Chaos Kings have all been hedgehogs! You're just a tweety bird!" Sonic called out, confused by his notion of royalty.

"Erk!? YOU FOOL! I meant of REAL chaos! Not some mythological power source that keeps your stupid people 'happy' and 'dancing all around'." He acted silly as he said 'happy' and such, seeming to make fun of the ideologies of the Chaos people. "Pfft! I'm talking about the king of mayhem! Of disorder and fraud! Of lies…" he smirked, and then pointed a haughty finger at Sonic, "You're not even good enough to breathe the same air as me!"

Sonic clenched his teeth, not liking his mockery, and glared.

"Take them with us…

We'll have a field day with these fools…heheheh.."

As Jet chuckled to himself, his mind whirled with schemes on how to use this 'perfect' opportunity he's found himself in for his advantage. But Banks slowly, ever so quietly, hid and waited below, his eyes narrowed to a glare, also thinking…

When the shadows dispersed, the three soldiers and Sonic were all taken with them, as Knuckles and the rest of the army finally were able to turn around.

"SONIC!"

"He's been captured,… sir." Banks stood below the ditch, and got up from sitting near his horse, who followed his head motion of looking up at Knuckles.

"WHAT!? THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, SON OF A HEDGE-"

"My Captain." Banks interrupted his rant.

"Grr… Banks! How many times have I told you to just let me… vent it out!" he flung an arm out, having the axe in his other, and breathed heavily in both anger, panic, and worry for his king and friend. "What is it? What news do you have for me?" There was now a softer tone in Knuckles's voice, he had deep respect for his sergeant, which looked to be a lot of trust.

"They've taken him captive, but I don't think they're going to hurt him just yet." Banks looked to his horse, "We should follow them. This Tunnel doesn't seem to have any other directions too it but a straight line. I suggest we follow silently behind, and see what they're up too." He got up on his horse, and looked up. "That is, if we can somehow find a skillful manner to get out of this mess…" he looked at the titles Sonic had impressively maneuvered his horse around and through, having leaped to the right square tablet of the upheaved floor to get up and out.

"Err… Fine then. We'll do as you say." Knuckles looked down, still upset, but channeled it as he harkened to his friend's words… "Move out! 10 or so of you forward! We can't bear to loose the king AGAIN." He cried out, rotating his arm with his axe to move them forward as a signal to the ones in the back, looking back and towards them. "Move it!" he ordered.

-In the Eggman Empire Tunnels…-

"Pee-yew! What's that smell? I didn't realize you creeps really had rotten eggs over here! I'm hacking my own spit! *Cough, cough* Whattaya all eat over here!? *HACK* Ughh.. I think I'm gonna be sick… now I know why you look so green, Mr. King of Stink!"

"Grrr… SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT. UP!" Jet was loosing his patience with Sonic's antics, as Sonic was tied to the back of a horse, sitting on its rum from a rather big lookin' fellas horse and back to back with the man. Backwards as it was, he was still able to have his voice travel pretty far up to the front of the line…

Wind Rider followed behind, tied to another mare, he kept trying to pull back or bite at its heels. Making the mare unsettled…

"I swear, if he speaks one more word about the 'scenery', 'smell', or 'aesthetics' of this place I'm going to kill him…!" Jet stated, as another cloaked girl turned to him, her beak stuck out slightly too.

"Patience, Jet. This is one cargo we mustn't loose."

"Grr… don't you think I know that, Wave?! Ughhh… I've been waiting for a chance to really do something around here, and my first chance I get, I have to be forced to stick with a .. a… well, look at him!" he gestured behind him, showing Sonic whistling and putting his shoe up to scratch his nose. "He's an imbecile! How'd he get to be 'King' of the Chaos kingdom!" Jet rolled his eyes at 'king' and looked to Wave as she started to answer.

"Some people are born into privileges they don't fully understand. Again… Patience, Jet." She moved her horse closer to his and put a hand on his hand, making him look at her funny and not sure if he liked the gesture. "For once, we're going to really scare the Prince." She grinned.

"..Heh, yeah.." he pulled his hand away from hers, but rather slowly, as she didn't seem to mind his retraction from her action. "We'll have him wetting his pant once he finds out we have what he wants…"

"And he'll pay good sacrifice for it." Wave smirked even the more.

"All the wealth this pathetic country has left to offer." Jet clenched his fist up in the air in front of him, in his eyes were treasures and dreams untold… until that is, when Sonic spoke up again.

"Are we there yet?" He spoke up, as exasperated as ever.

"Grrr…" Jet had anger marks start popping up on his head, as his fist shook and his head lowered, "OHH, SOMEONE KNOCK HIM OUT!" Jet threw his hands up to his head and his head bent backwards, he cried out his command and threw his hands to his sides in utter bewilderment.

Sonic looked back behind him and snickered, before the bird he was behind turned around, showing his own beak and his fist, "Sorry, Y-your highness." And slammed his fist into his.

Sonic just stared at the fist coming down on him, a blank expression with a kinda stupid look in his widened eyes as you could slightly hear a 'oh-no..'.

WHA-PAM!

-Battle Dome of the Dungeon Tunnels-

"Uhh… where… where are we..?" Sonic slowly came too, blinking out of it as he was facedown on the ground, and lifted himself up off his belly, taking one hand to shake his head and hold it with.

He heard a movement and quickly got up, looking around he saw the three scouts, all coming too as well.

"Heh, sleepy times over, fellas. You alright?" Sonic got up and started helping the others up.

"M-my liege.." One was surprised at his gesture, and quickly got on his knees and bowed. "Forgive us, your grace! We were too late…"

"Uhh.." Sonic leaned back, feeling a little awkward at how he was acting towards him. "Sonic will do nicely. And it's alright, we're-"

"Doomed! The Kingdom is doomed!" Another spoke up behind him.

"U-uh.. ha-hang on guys, we're gonna be-" Sonic turned with an awkward sweat drop and hands outstretched slightly towards them, trying to calm them down before the third spoke up.

"We failed." The other solider hit the side of the sandy tomb of a cell they were in, and leaned up against it. His back was facing the others, as the one on the ground got up.

"….What are your names?" Sonic looked down for a moment, but then around to his men.

"..I'm Subert, sir." The one that was previously on the ground stated, and saluted him. "I'm 3rd to rank, and a commoner sir!"

"Alright, and you?" Sonic turned to the one directly behind him.

"I'm Yelpz, Sir. I'm a guard of the royal provisions for the army. Rank 2nd, and a commoner too."

"Subert, Yelpz, and you?" Sonic pointed to the last man.

He turned around, blinking in surprise at really being able to actually speak to his King for the first time! He had to write about this in his journal! If… he ever got back to his journal…

"I'm-" The cell doors suddenly flung open, as Jet and a few men stood at the door. Two came in with cloaks on, standing on either side of the door as Jet walked in. His hands on his hips in a confident manner, and breaking the conversation with his presence.

"Well, well, well… look who woke up from their beauty naps." He teased, as Wave and another bird that Sonic recognized came in behind him.

"The arena's ready at your command, Jet." Wave stated, hands behind her back, and then slightly bowing to him.

"Excellent, Wave. Great work." Jet just slightly glanced behind him to see her. "For once, you're all proving your worth!"

She grimaced at that, "Don't pretend this was all your idea…" She huffed, crossing her arms at him trying to steal all the credit. "If it weren't for me being the BRAINS behind this operation, you'd have tried to sell him off! Then where would we be? Upon further dwelling on YOUR theory, it was clear the Prince would of robotized us and just killed the stupid king! If it weren't for me, you'd have never-!"

"Pipe down, already! Sheesh! You'll get your prize!" Jet waved her off, annoyed with her rantings.

"Da-ha, h-hey! What about me, boss? I'm the one that heard the shouting in the tunnels th-that lead to us finding the young king!" The other bird, white in appearance and looking rather big and talking slower than the others, giving off a more 'stupider' vibe, leaned forward and desperately seemed to want to be apart of the credit and praise too.

Jet just shot his eyes over to him too, but acted like he was a nuisance too. "Yeah, yeah, that's great. Good job, buddy." He stated with every bit of forced effort he could, which really? Wasn't a whole lot… "ANYWAY!" he suddenly got pumped, putting his fist up and throwing his other arm in a crocked right angle behind him, "It's time to determine who the REAL king is, Sonic! We're gonna spar, just you and I, and once the citizens of the Eggman Empire see me dethroning you're sorry hide, they'll join my gang and we'll finally get our kingdom, and our lives, BACK! No way to escape this one, Sonic." He leaned back and straightened his back, glaring down at Sonic, as the three matched his cocky expression, and Sonic tilted his head, his eyes lighting up at the challenge, and slammed his fist together.

"You're on, Jet! I'll prove to you the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" he pointed a threat right back, as Jet nodded.

"Good, then we're agreed." He matched Sonic's pointing at him with his own reversed point back at Sonic, but with a bit more of a dramatic flare to it. "Winner becomes King! And loser surrenders to the king!"

"S-sire! You can't-!" the unnamed solider placed his worried hand on Sonic's shoulder, as Sonic looked back to hear him. "You just can't stake the kingdom on this-… this hooligan! It'll be the death and ruin of us all!" all he could think about was his dear Cynthia, and the world of darkness she'd be living in if this thief was to rule over her beloved land…

Sonic nodded back to him, "Chin up, kid! I've got this in the bag." Sonic gestured his hand in a 'flicking' like manner to try and calm his fears, and get the young solider to believe in him more. "Just stick with me until the end, got it?" he winked as he whispered to him, as the young Soldier pursed his lips, seeming concerned.

"Heh, the crack of dawn is about to be over with and threw, a new day is dawning! And that new day starts… now!" Jet's men rushed in, grabbing Sonic as the young soldiers were pushed aside. "With me at it's head! HAAHHAHA!"

"Your highness!" The other two called out.

"Don't worry about me! Just find a way out of here!" Sonic called back to them, as he was shoved out of the room.

He tried to fight them but these birds were too big, and brawny men….

Heh, like that would stop Sonic The Hedgehog!

Sonic quickly head butted the man behind him, making him stumble back and cry out in pain, holding his beak/nose. With his hands now free from the hold the cloaked man had on them, Sonic jumped down and did the same spin of his feet he did with Shadow the last time he battled him, knocking the men down.

Jet pivoted left and right, before looking concerned and afraid as Sonic rolled to his back, using his arms to push and his legs to propel his body upward, and landed on his feet, one hand down to catch himself, before rising up and dusting himself off. Jet's body language was one of shock and fright; he had a sweat drop on the side of his face as his body was spread out in his shock.

"…I'll walk myself out, thanks." Sonic smiled, challenging Jet with his eyes as he walked… right… by… him...

This was clearly a power move to intimidate Jet…

And it was working.

"Wha… what kind of move was that!?" Jet turned around, stomping his foot at Sonic walking away.

"I call it…" Sonic turned around, a stud if there ever was one. "Dancing."

Two cloaked girls squealed in the distance, almost seeming to become fans as Jet glared at them and they straightened themselves up, one hitting the other in the shoulder to quit giggling at Sonic's awesomeness and hotness already…

Well,… that's how Sonic told the story… anyway~

-Back in the Tunnels…-

"This is taking FOREVER!" Knuckles shouted out, as the men winced at how loud he was.

"General, please…" Banks, to his right, stated, and held his peace.

"What? There's nothing in this blasted tunnel now that we're only following the tracks of animal dung!" Knuckles gestured out in front of him, as the men behind him held their noses, also smelling the awful reek of the place.

"We're in an economically depressed continent with barely surviving people from a neglectful tyranny that forces them to comply to their fates. If they refuse to cooperate, they get turned into hefty and unfeeling killing machines…" Stated Banks, being politically correct.

Knuckles looked to Banks.

"Do you really think they care about maintenance or cleanliness?" Banks made a good point, as Knuckles quieted down, feeling pity for the citizens of the Eggman Empire, and looking down in his sorrow for thinking little of them.

"Can you really blame them?" Banks spoke up again.

"No… you really can't." Knuckles admitted, and looked forward, anger in his eyes. "UGH! THEN WHY DON'T THEY JUST-!? Rebel or something!?" he cried out, confused by their ways…

"…They have nothing to fight with." Banks stated, a look of pity for them in his eyes as well.

Knuckles huffed and puffed, but his anger slowly turned to hopeless sorrow for them, as he lightly hit his horse's withers. "… then there's nothing we can do…

But win."

Banks nodded, smiling to his compassionate, reformed barbarian general.

Then, hooves stomped the tunnels, and the similar sounds of before came once again to their ears.

"Oh no…"

Banks grabbed the reins of his horse, having it slightly rear up a moment, and glared after his first look of surprise from the familiar noise. "They're on to us, again!"

"Get ready your horses! Form your defensive lines! Back to the walls!" Knuckles ordered, as the men all raced towards some walls that slightly stuck out with loose tablets, making a great shelter from anything oncoming.

"We'll knock them out with their own gorilla warfare! The shadows!"

-Underground Arena-

"Ladies and Ruffians!" A man announced as Sonic's blindfold was taken off, having been captured again after his little 'dancing' stunt, as he looked around the large and spacious battle arena of the Eggman Empire… deep below the earth, this was the single, most enthralling thing the people could ever get of entertainment within their borders.

The poor citizens cried out their applause, pumped at seeing the blue of royalty, and knowing from legends and histories that this must be the King of the Chaos Kingdom, and the one piece of hope they may have to proving themselves to their Prince, that they aren't going to allow this lifestyle anymore!

"You've waited, you've even prayed, and though Chaos forsakes us, lady luck still grants us miracles!" the crowd shouted out in such an uproar that Sonic had to bend his ears and held one of them down from the screeches of these people's excitement.

"For this one time only… the King of thieves! Jet the Hawk!-"

Jet walked onto the area with his horse, a lance in his hand, and adorn with beautiful tapestry of the kingdom before it was the Eggman Empire, showing that in the history of the people, the symbol, and culture of their land, used to be way different…

His knight's armor looked well-made, however, and for a poor nation, he looked to be almost royal…

Sonic looked around to see he hadn't the slightest bit of a weapon or armor on him,… not even his horse.

He sighed, drooping his arms helplessly down before hearing a familiar whine…

"Vs. Sonic! The King of the Chaos Kingdom!"

"Rider!" Sonic saw Wind Rider being pulled out into the arena. His wild ways and kicks and rearings made the cloaked men pulling him afraid, and unable to control him.

Sonic whistled, putting two fingers in his mouth to do so, as the Horse's ears perked up, and looked around for the noise. "Come e're, buddy." Sonic dashed over to the now, rather tame horse, seeing as it was still musing somewhat over the strange noise, as it whined when he whirled himself around his neck and jumped aboard.

He patted Wind Rider's neck gently, bending down. "Miss me, kid?" he lovingly whispered, smiling that his favorite horse was able to tag along on the adventure.

They must have pulled him behind as Sonic was captured, seeing as Sonic was tied backwards from the rest of the crowd, and didn't see anything much ahead of him… but it was lucky too! It was beginning to be his favorite horse, and he was glad to have his comrade back in action!

"The King has already graciously agreed to surrender his kingdom and rights to our King Rogue, Jet! If he but merely takes him down in the heat of combat! Is it possible..?"

The people hollered, Let him be king!

"Will he really be able to fight the power of the Chaos bloodline?"

Jet sat cozy on his horse, beaming from ear to ear with that evil smirk of his…

The people shouted again, with a repeated emphasis- Let him be KING!

"W-wait, I didn't agree to surrender my Kingdom!" Sonic suddenly realized what his young solider friend had meant… this wasn't just a friendly competition… this was everything he just put on the line here!

"My good scum of the Eggman Empire… I give you… You're Battle of The Kings!"

The people's shouting quite literally became deafening. As Sonic realized that to them, this was their chance for change, their chance to fight back, with a leader who could do it…

They were all fighting for their lives. And Jet was their only hope of a kingdom where they ruled in freedom…

And it almost broke Sonic's heart to not be on their team.

As he looked around the coliseum of dirt and rumble, of sandy stones turned over to heights unimaginable where you had to crook your neck back, just to see their faces.

These people were in rags. In decaying health and brutally beaten. Both in body… and spirit…

He looked down, almost feeling unworthy to fight AGAINST their cause… all they wanted was their lives back… so their kingdom could prosper again…

This was not the kingdom he wanted for his people.

Sonic's head shot up, as they mounted on him armor, crooked and old, and a lance. Plain and rustic as it was, it was at least something to defend himself.

He realized that for the first part of the fight… it was gonna be a joust.

"Great…" Sonic sweat dropped, he wasn't used to these kind of games. Even as a young boy, the knights would hold a competition, but they weren't as… fierce as this Kingdom's games…

Considering to them… it wasn't a game…

He took courage, and spun his lance to fit more well in his hand. "Alright, king Jet! You can't wear that title till you're threw with me! And trust me, I'm no easy Hedgehog to overturn!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that, spiky." Jet narrowed his eyes, ready for anything.

"GAME ON!"

"Hyah!" Jet kicked his horse forward, a powerful stallion, as it raced to the other side of a large pole between the two, showing the two sides.

Sonic also kicked Wind Rider into gear, and began to slowly lower his lance, although, he wasn't use to this sport, that wasn't going to hold him back!

Aiming,… Jet winked an eye closed and hammered Sonic in the chest, whereas Sonic missed his target.

The people cried out in cheers and applause, as Jet's horse haughtily trotted back into its running place.

"Some king you are!" Jet shook his head behind him to Sonic, as his men quickly pulled Sonic's horse back into place, and handed him a new lance. "Even in my youth I wouldn't miss a shot!" he laughed a shrilly boast, and continued to get ready for round 2!

Sonic never was a fan of insults, but he sure liked to dish them back. "Save it, Jet. Or, you know, let it all out while you can. Considering I'll never let a crown be placed on your head! So long as I live." Sonic pulled up the ends of his gloves, and adjusted his shoes. Rolling his arm back, he gripped the lance more firmer and let the men take him back to the starting run line. "No bird-brain can run a kingdom!"

"Hmph! I wouldn't mock your future KING if I were you, SONIC!" Jet glared through his Knight's helmet and pointed his lance for Sonic's head, but lowered it to get ready to charge.

"First flag raised! Point for the Eggman Empire!"

The crowd's lungs never got tried of cheering and shouting for joy.

Sonic's ears sure did though... as he looked up and flinched at the inaudible words they were saying his way. All faces looked angry at him… but… what did he ever do to them?

Honestly, they should be cheering for him! He was gonna be the king to stop Shadow! The immortal prince! Hello..? They should all just sign up to join his kingdom! Why live under a false reign of egoisms and strife?

"That's it!" Sonic got an idea, and with a determined expression on his face, readied his lance.

"Just don't fall off, your majesty!"

"Huh?"

Sonic turned left and right. Through the crowd of shouts and yellings, he could hear a familiar voice, and turned to see his three solders, all looking at him as if he was THEIR last hope…

He realized something then… as he stared at his men. They all looked to him as the symbol of their pride, their country, their kingdom…

Their freedom.

For once, Sonic felt the strangest feeling come over him. His heart started to race, this wasn't a game anymore!

He turned forward towards the battle at hand, seeing Jet's horse hitting the ground back and forth, swaying side to side in anticipation, as Wind Rider was still shaken up slightly by the collision of before.

"…I'm…." he looked down, then closed his eyes. "I'm…"

"Game 2, SET!"

"I'm…!"

"GAME ON!"

"Hyah!" Jet came bustling out of the runner's line, and began to move his lance into position.

"Your majesty!"

"King… Sonic!"

KA-KA-LING…

FOO-WHAAAMMM!

The crowd shouted out in distress and alarm, as Jet was flown off his horse, and landed terribly hard to the ground.

Sonic dismounted, and strode up to Jet's body as it rolled along the ground, before Jet finally got onto his stomach, and used his arms to lift him slightly up off the ground.

"H…how… how'd you..?!"

"I'm Sonic. King of the Chaos Kingdom." Sonic placed his lance under Jet's throat, making him tense back.

"…And this… Is the true power of chaos."

He looked to the crowd, "You want freedom? You want an end to your suffering? Well, tough luck, cause I'm the only way out!"

The three solders cheered, as the rest of the crowd fell silent.

Jet started to laugh.

Sonic's demeanor changed, from a cocky and noble stance to a now alarmed look of confusion. His eyes looked back and forth at Jet, as his lance slowly withdrew down and away, with each step Jet took to raise himself up.

"You? The only way..? Hahaha…

-What a joke."

He was crouched over at first, before leaning back and laughing even more.

The whole arena started to laugh with him, and the spookiness of that froze Sonic as he turned and started to breathe a little harder, wondering why they were all laughing in unison…

"You don't get it, do you?" Jet turned to him, as his men handed him a sword, and then held Sonic.

"H-huh!?" Sonic's lance was taken from him in a swift moment, and a ton of men had him, once again, immobilized.

They stripped him of his armor, and removed whatever else they gave him for protection.

"You're playing on home field advantage, loser." Jet rolled his hurt shoulder, and then his neck, before chuckling and slamming his fist, holding the hilt of his sword, into Sonic's gut.

Sonic coughed up the pain, and held his head down.

"King Sonic, huh? That almost sounded like the first time you were ever being serious." He swung another time at Sonic. This time spinning behind his men and slamming the sharp pierce of his sword's hilt into Sonic's back, forcing him to lunge forward and cry out in pain again.

Sonic fell to his knees as the men let go of him, and started to move back.

Jet laughed again, "I can't believe you..! No… I CAN'T STAND YOU! You arrogant kings are the reason we're all in this mess in the first place!" Jet swung his sword in the air, but was too far from Sonic to really be trying to swing at him.

"You know the legend right?" he started to walk towards the crowd, holding his hands up to them. "We were all once a happy little group of people… before the hedgehogs decided to be rulers over us!" he swung more powerfully back to Sonic, pointing with the tip of his long sword…

"Then they couldn't be satisfied with the little authority given them, no… could they? Never, they had to quarrel and squabble for more and more and more..! Till the whole of the land was left desolate and barren! Then, our great and noble king of TRASH grew jealous of his brotherly friend, if even that was a thing, and declared war for more to decimate! Leaving us all stranded over on a desert wasteland! Forced to be slaves and thieves from infancy, and what do we get for our undying loyalty..? MORE TRASH!" Jet swung his sword which ever way in his rage of his and his people's circumstances.

Sonic breathed the best he could in his pain, and slowly turned to look at Jet.

"You pathetic chaos wimps… always safe behind your twinkling emeralds… but did you ever look once at us? To see what we hid behind?" Jet began to walk up to Sonic, his sword dragging along the sand of the arena… creating a straight line before lifting it to Sonic's ear, the ear that usually holds his crown…

"You aren't worthy to be called a King… When you allow your cowards you so call your people, to hide behind myths and believe in legends… we've survived on our wit, brawns, and sheer lack of defeat! WE don't give up. WE don't surrender. Even if we have to play it… dirty!" Jet kicked up some sand from his feet and blinded Sonic for a moment, before taking his sword, tossing it in the air for a moment to spin it around, so he could stab Sonic, and with one hand began to raise it high…

"This is it! No more legends, FAKER! Where's your precious emeralds to save you now!?"

Then an arrow hit the hilt, and Jet let the sword go, his hand cut up from the impact. "AH! What?!" Jet held his hurt hand as the sword fell, and looked in bewilderment around the arena, before seeing something red in the distance.

Knuckles held a crossbow, probably the same one that deflected Sonic's hand from reaching the tip of the gates at his correlation 'get away' retreat, and handed it back to the Soldier. "I never do miss a beat." Knuckles cockily stated with a grin, and started ordering his men, dashing and slashing his way through any resistance, as most of the civilians were smart enough to run away from the charging horses.

"AAATTAAAACK!" Knuckles shouted, as all that stood against the immense wave of Chaos Soldiers fell in their way.

"Kn-Knuckles..!" Sonic, in his weary and hurt state, looked up with a smile. The three soldiers cheered, and rushed to the aid of their king, hitting and fighting their way through and out of their captures 'protection'.

"Sonic!" they cried out, as Jet, in his fear, began to retreat behind his cloaked men's safety.

"It's not going to end like this… Not when we were… so…close!" Wave was quickly bandaging his arm, before handing him a javelin.

"Don't let them down!" She stated, meaning the Eggman Empire people, as he nodded and threw his helmet off.

"I say when this round is over… and it's… not… OVERRRR!" Jet ran up, and with his other hand, threw the javelin.

Sonic was just getting up when it was thrown, and quickly saw a soldier get in the way of it. "NO! Yelpz, look out!" his super speed sped him to grab Yelpz's waist and threw him on the ground to narrowly dodge the javelin.

"Ark! Y-your highness!"

"Don't EVER risk your life for mine! That's an order!" Sonic shouted out, even knowing full well the oath every soldier makes to guard his king, and looked back to Jet. "It's my turn…" Sonic wobbled to get up, but did so, as Subert tried to restrain him.

"Sir! The Generals back! We can get you to safety and-"

Sonic gently took his hand off of him. "S-…sorry, Subert… this is a king's mission. I need… to go it.. alone." He was getting weary, swaying back and forth in his pain and weakened state, but took the remainder of his strength with him and walked forward.

Wind Rider, standing behind Jet and his men, cocked his head up, whining slightly and seeming to be curious on what was going on.

"Jet… I'm sorry about your people…" Sonic began, holding his stomach with one hand, and barely being able to open one of his eyes due to the pain of it.

Jet's nostrils flared with hatred, and his face blared with loathing, as he started to tense up and looked enraged.

"It's a little late to say that, fake king." He hissed through his beak.

"I know… it was wrong of my fathers not to try and help your people… but you have to understand, we had to take care of our own." He straightened up his back, and blinked his eyes so they could both stay open together.

"I'm the true king of Chaos. I know the power of my people, it comes from the Master Emerald… it blesses my people to have brave hearts, and pure souls."

"I don't care about HEARTTTSSS!" Jet tackled Sonic, even without a weapon, his anger wouldn't let him just NOT attack. This was the last chance the kingdom had at a true rebellion, he wasn't gonna allow Sonic to ruin their last hope…

Insanity was clear in his eyes, only for the sake of knowing he was fighting for his people's last stand at a rebellion, their last chance for freedom, and for his last chance of leading said rebellion…

They rolled on the ground, Jet sharing punches as Sonic quickly found his footing as they stopped rolling, just trying to push him off, before kicking him and finally getting his bearings back.

The two duked it out as Knuckles came charging through the crowd, and finally, a swarm of horses leapt from ring to ring of the large and wide seats, as people scattered every which way.

Knuckles got off his horse, and glided through the air, holding his arms out while bold wielding his doubled-sided battle ax, coming to Sonic's aid.

Sonic and Jet continued to fight before Sonic's feet hit something.

Looking down, his eyes scanned the object, and then widened.

"This is yourrrr eeeeeEEEENNNNDDD!" Jet grabbed a hidden dagger from his long shoes and went for the final kill, before Sonic swung up with the sword that Jet had once held.

Ddddinnnnnggg..

The vibration carried, and almost all at once, the Eggman Empire was stilled….

The Sword started to glow, and ancient writing took place in brilliant green.

"..Wha…" Jet lowered his dagger, before it fell, and he fell to his knees.

The rest of the people fell too, some even covering their mouths, others sobbing.

"What's happening?!"

"Has Chaos truly not forsaken us after all..?"

"Our prayers… do you think the blessings of Chaos really exists?"

"Could it… be?" Someone said in the crowd, covered in rags.

An old man started to walk onto the battle field, uncloaking his face from his brown and scrapped up rags, as Sonic just held out the sword in confused surprise, not sure if he should even be holding it anymore…

"Young king… you hold the legendary Sword of Chaos." The old man spoke. "It has been a trophy to our people for centuries…"

"What are you trying to say, old man?" Knuckles landed to the ground, and glared at the aged civilian. "You mean to say that you stole that from one of us?!"

"…Yes." The old man admitted, and walked towards Sonic. "I'm… also from a battle that waged long before you two were ever born." He was meaning both Jet and Sonic, as he held out his hands, waiting for permission from Sonic to touch the sword.

Sonic nodded, and the man held Sonic's arms that were holding the sword. "This sword is known to our people. As the legend goes, only the true and rightful heir of the Chaos children... Who is destined to truly take down the monarch of the Eggman Empire... can fully wield the power of Chaos within it…"

Jet gaped, having carried the sword to prove it was him who was destined to lead, and hung his head low in anger at the man's words, shoving his fist in the sandy ground below. "That should have been ME."

"You, regardless of leadership skills and ambition, had no blood right." The old man stated, addressing Jet for only a moment. "If anyone is going to save us… it's the one who can activate the true ability of this sword." He looked to Sonic.

"You, and only you… can bring peace to our broken kingdom."

The old man… bowed.

The entire kingdom gasped, not only was that traitorous, but it was an insult to the little pride they had left in them.

The kingdom hated Chaos and all its people, for this one man to bow, stung them to their very cores….

"Save this people, Sonic! You are our only hope..!"

Sonic was amazed himself, and looked to the glowing sword…

"A family heirloom… lost all these years…"

Knuckles also stepped forward, putting his hand close to the fuming mist of chaos that surrounded the blade, as the ancient writing looked familiar…

"It… it's my language!" Knuckles, in his excitement, pulled Sonic's arm more towards him, having Sonic lose balance and have to wobble on one foot to regain it.

"W-wo-woah!"

"Hush!" Knuckles quickly shushed him, having turned his head, before looking the blade over. The standstill of the battle caused his men to wait on the lower seating ring of the ginormous battle dome, as the rest of the people also halted all movement,… if what the man said and did was true… Then the Chaos King standing before them was the destined son to slay the immortal prince… and end their suffering once… and for all…

"It reads…" Knuckles began, looking over the craftsmanship and only seeing the work of Ancient Echidnas on it.

The Seven Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.

"…Chaos is power.. the Controller's heart unifies it?" Sonic asked, still way confused.

"…Controller in Ancient Echidna can also mean…"

Knuckles turned to face Sonic.

"Ruler, Master, or…

King."

"You can't all really believe this!? Do you!?" Jet rose up, moving around in a circle to look at all his kingdom's people. "He's the enemy!" He pointed accusingly at Sonic, who narrowed his eyes, but… had some sorrow for him too.

"This war all started with hegdgehogs! Now you're going to just… bow down to them!? AGAIN!?"

"Jet." The old man stated, turning the raging and defeated wanna-be king to address himself, and not the people.

"What. Old man?" Jet growled out to him, hunched over like an animal, his anger to it's utter limits…

Every dream, every ambition, WASTED from one glowy sword..!

You couldn't blame him for his unyielding rage at this point…

"He is the chosen vessel of Chaos. So the writing said. None of his ancestors could wield the true power of the sword because they weren't destined to free us from this never-ending war and tyranny." He pointed to Sonic in his long draped robes over his arms and body, and having a necklace of sharp teeth and beads around his neck. He then continued, "If we give ourselves in allegiance with one who holds are fates in his hands… or to the least, has the same enemy as us, are we not then truly able to succeed in this? Granting ourselves our own freedoms?"

"…." Jet just glared at the man, as the whole of the sandy tomb floor was silent…

He shook his fist near his side.

People looked to one another; all feeling conflicted over the matter, before Sonic finally looked around, and held his stare to the floor, before lifting it in nobility, and walking the space of the battle coliseum.

"My ancestors may have abandoned you before, not realizing your struggles and longing for freedom." He began, as with each swish of the sword through his walking, it left a small trail of green ray behind it... "But I know now, that I really was called to be king." The people stared at him, some with raised heads of false pride in their birthright in the Eggman Empire, and glares of hatred lasting eons and scores of years, others with conflict in their hearts apparent in their eyes, some with hopeful trust, and others with joy at the prospect of life after this war.

"But I can promise you this." He stopped. "I didn't betray the council of my people for nothing, I didn't stay myself in standing up to do what I knew was right in bringing the Master Emerald back into our lands, and I as sure as I'm wielding this… doo-hickey here, sword-! Am not going to let you die without experiencing the wind!" He raised up the sword, which had a powerful pulse of Chaos energy spread through the whole underground tomb. "Now whose with me!?'

"…."

Citizens looked to each other.

Jet looked around, and seeing no response, smiled. Lowering his head and closing his eyes.

…Let him be king!

"What?" Jet blinked his eyes open in rapid shock, and flung his head each and every where.

Let him be king!

"N…NO!" his rage grew, but his spirit weakened, as he saw Sonic looking around, breathing in and out, before Sonic's face started to light up and beam with hope.

Sonic then closed his mouth to smile, and pumped his sword again, another pulsing wave of chaos engulfing the area for a split-second.

"N…Nnn…nnnNNNNOOOO!" Jet raised his hands to his head, lifting his head back in defeat.

Let him be king! LET HIM BE KING! LET.. HIM.. BE..

KIIIINNNNNG!

-The end of the Tunnel sewers, and the very next day…-

A man hole was being banged on from below, as suddenly, after a few hits, it crashed it's rust off by being smashed to the side, as Jet stuck his head out, lifting it up and over him as it came falling back down.

He angrily pushed it to the side, and him and Wave, along with the other white meat-bird! I said Bird… as Jet began to state under his breath, "My moment to reign… the rebellion of a lifetime… and now I'm just the stupid tour guidefor it!"

"Calm down, Jet. Maybe Sonic will make us something in the new kingdom." Wave tried to comfort, but she spoke through gritted teeth, clearly not liking the rank down she just experienced. "Storm! Get your foot off mine!"

"Storm! You're crushing me!"

"Oh, S-sorry.."

Storm tried to adjust his footing, but then slammed poor Jet up against the man hole's edge, leaving him half out winded, as the team crawled out.

"We have to open the draw bridge to the cave's dam. That's the only way their militaries coming through here and into the castle!" Jet whispered, as robots trailed each and every which way the roads led too. "…Come on."

Jet put his cloak's hoody on, as the others followed.

Like shadows, they truly were. Clinging to the walls, and ducking and dodging every light that came from those red eyes of the robots…

One wrong move… and they would be taken to be robotized for the ever improving army of the Eggman Empire!

That fate… was one that every child must learn to avoid… even if it meant becoming a rogue thief.

Their clanging and racketing made it easy to know when they were coming, and these three were masters at their craft.

They made it to the cave with the drawbridge, and lowered it.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Jet rushed them, whispering his shouts, as the chains noises couldn't be hushed.

"MOVEMENT UNAUTHORIZED."

"Shoot!" The three leaped through the only little opening there was. Storm leaned down as the two jumped off his cupped hands, overlapping each other; and skillfully made it up.

Storm then walked up to the robots as he heard them coming, laughing goofily as he hit his fists together, before Wave activated some sort of technology, and from below his feet, a hovering board was formed.

"W-wha-woah!" He wobbled as the device lifted him into the air, and pulling him through the little crack still left.

The robots came storming in, slow as ever, and looked around, not seeing any form of life or machine.

"MUST HAVE BEEN A GLITCH." One sounded off, as another, bigger robot, whacked him upside the head and they all moved back into positions.

"So? Did you do it?" Sonic asked, yawning slightly after the nap they all took in the tunnels.

"Grrrr.." Jet was still not over yesterday, but Wave gave him a look and he grew even more mad at her. "WHAT!?"

"Yes, your… Sonic." She stated, speaking for Jet who would've just insulted him. But she still refused to see him as her 'ruler', quite yet. She folded her arms. "We weren't able to lower the drawbridge all the way, but you should be able to hammer it down now from this side."

"Hammer it down?" Sonic suddenly thought of Amy, and the memory of her before left him biting down on his jaw a bit…

He mustn't forget what he needed to do when he got home…

"Yes. With brute force." She glared at him, seeing he was somewhat in la-la land. "Wake up, Sonic. You're looking like an embarrassment." She stated harshly, as Knuckles glared at her, and she just returned the stare, and gave him a goofy teasing face to show she wasn't scared of him.

Jet smiled at her, raising an eyebrow as he noticed even SHE couldn't help but insult the new royalty in their mist.

He folded his arms and looked back to Sonic. "So, great and noble –worthless- leader." He used his hand to block the sounds from the others so that only Wave and Storm heard his other comment, before going on with his 'show' of sarcasm. "What next?"

"…We storm the castle." Sonic grinned, but totally hearing that comment, he just frowned and ignored it. "Or, you know, if you're not up for that challenge, you can always… I don't know… work on your kingly stride…." Sonic teased, as Jet almost lost it, before Storm held both him AND Wave back, as they both kicked and screamed. However, their muffled replies, so to speak, were very much inaudible as Storm's large arms covered their mouths.

"R-right this way, Da-hah. You're majesty." He seemed to have spared later that day with Knuckles, and for whatsoever reason, found that he wasn't so much as upset with Sonic as he just wanted to out best Knuckles.

"Thanks, big guy!" Sonic gave him a signature wink and thumbs up, and having strapped the legendary Chaos sword to his belt, he was ready to take on Prince Shadow!

"Don't even think about seeing Shadow." Knuckles moved ahead of Sonic, who was amazed he knew what he was thinking.

"H-how'd you..?"

"It's not much of a guessing game when you're eyes light up like that, Sonic." Knuckles began, and then started to chastise him again. "Remember what happened LAST TIME you tried a move like that? It's just best you let the 'big dogs' handle this, alright?"

"Yeah, like me. Not weak little echidnas or anything."

Knuckles's eyebrow twitched.

"Da-hah. There's a reason they all went extinct…"

"WHY YOU-!"

Jet finally got his mouth uncovered from Storm's arm, "WHY DON'T YOU WORK ON YOUR AIM WHILE THEIR AT IT, SONIC?!"

"YOU LITTLE-! PUNK!"

The two jumped off their horses and started to brawl again, as Banks and Wave stepped to the side.

"Heh, well, if you can't beat them-" Wave got out her wrench, "Join them, right?" She grinned, seeing as that's what happened to them, and shrugged, and jumped into the fray as if to slam her elbow down on someone.

Bank shook his head and lowered it into his hands, which rubbed his eyes. "How are we ever going to work with these people..?"

"One Knuckle-head sandwich at a time!" Knuckles grinned from ear to ear as he got Storm in a head lock and started noggying the living daylights out of him, making his tongue stick out and make vibration noises with each wiggle of his head.

(There might be a theme of ending every chapter with someone insulting Knuckles and him going 'WHY YOU-!' at the end cause I think that's comedy gold and no one can tell me otherwise xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 7

(Okay, so I told myself I wouldn't start any new stories until I completed my promise I made before I went off on my mission, which was to finish this story. I REALLY want to write other things… but I think I'll finish this chapter and go from there :) )

The whole army and gang were able to successfully sneak into the castle… The place was cold, dark, and extremely dreary… even the colors of the flags hanging from the dungeon like stone walls were a faded bright red, gold as the symbol, which was torn or some had too much dust to really see the full image of it anymore. Others had ash stains and marks that showed years of battles or rebellions down to the very scrapes and holes in the walls of fallen souls.

"This place is a dump!" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, who shushed him as they continued to sneak around to where Jet knew the Master Emerald lay…

"So tell me," Sonic blatantly ignored Knuckles's shush and continued, giving him a glare from the red echidna. "How do you know about the Master Emerald? I would think Shadow would disregard his subjects to the degree of neglect, leaving you guys clueless as to everything that's going on.."

Jet looked back up at Sonic, having abandoned their horses now, he had kept his head low in fear of his own life. But leering up at him, he responded, "We keep taps on things for ourselves. It's not our fault our king is locked in his grief…" He looked forward again, his head still angrily down, pushing onward with clenched fist at helping, what he deemed 'the enemy'.

"His grief?" Sonic was taken by that for a moment, before Wave raised her fist to show a signal for the party to halt.

"It's this way. But this is where we say goodbye." She turned and folded her arms, "We've already risked our necks long enough for you, Kingy. It's time we call it quits here and meet you when we meet you." She leaped past Jet's curious look towards her, as she moved on. "Come on, I'm not going another step further…"

"Dah… We don't want to be robotized, boss…" Storm put a hand on Jet's shoulder, leaning down and looking sad. He knew it wasn't Jet's style to just back down or leave a good fight. But at the same time, they didn't want to take anymore unnecessary risks…

"Grr… fine then." Jet was upset, closing his eyes and biting down hard in his fury, but turned quickly around to Sonic. "YOU BETTER WIN! And if not, I'll take your place, and unite the land myself!" he half-threatened, but it seemed in his own way, was saying 'Good luck'.

Him and his team walked briskly out from the mist of the Chaos army.

"….Looks like we're on our own now…" Knuckles stated, as him and Sonic were both turned to look behind them, before Sonic motioned his head back toward him first, and lowered it down slightly.

"…Come on, Knuckles. For their sakes… let's end this." He looked seriously to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked back to him, for a moment, he registered the sincere seriousness Sonic was finally taking to helping the kingdom, and was proud of him for it. But at the same time, he had to chastise him again. "Woah-ho, now, Sonic. I know your anxious to win this thing, but let's not be too hasty. We're not on home-turf. We just lost our guides. The next best thing is to be precautious and look around every turn.I said so once, and I won't say it again-!" he had, at first, put his arm out to try and calm a pumped-up Sonic from making another rash decision, and then walked forward, as if holding more authority than Sonic in this moment. "You are to NOT, EVER, jeopardize the mission to fight Shadow. Got it?" Knuckles stuck a finger toward him, and a very stern look.

It was this moment that Sonic chuckled within himself, only showing a smile to reveal his inner thoughts.

Knuckles would make a comical father someday….

"Did you hear me? Or am I not clear enough." He straightened himself up and folded his arms.

"Loud and clear, General." Sonic played around and saluted Knuckles, closing one eye and slightly turning his head to try and hide his big ol'grin towards the loveable goof.

"Good." Knuckles seemed proud of himself, having 'tamed' the wild king. He put his hands to his sides and stuck up his nose in pride, smiling with his eyes closed. "Then I'll lead from nows on." He started to make the pace for the rest of the army, which also seemed to smile at the silliness of their general's antics.

As they moved down toward a large and spacious room, down in the dungeons where they saw the large figure of a statue dragon, the men began to feel skittish and frightened at its appearance, though straight ahead the doors had a little slit down them, just wide enough to see. Through it, a bright green glow…

"We've found it! We've found my Emerald!" Knuckles looked thrilled to at last be in sight of his precious stone, but the men looked around at each other, as he shifted his eyes and cleared his throat, composing himself. "Ehem, I mean, uh… Our Emerald…" he put his hands coolly back behind him, trying to look professional as he looked up.

Sonic stepped forward, as the men regained their uneasy feeling.

"It's time." He stated.

Banks suddenly looked around and stepped forward, whispering to Sonic and putting a hand up as he did so, as to not allow any unwanted eavesdropping. "Sire, do you think it's wise not to address the men at this time?"

Sonic turned back, looking behind him as Banks leaning down to speak to him. "Huh?"

"They grow weary of the impending doom." His eyes gestured up at the dragon figure. "It's intimidating them." He further explained. "It might not be a bad idea to encourage them somewhat."

A Solder (Kip) looked to his friend, finally reunited with him, and seeing him tense up and look afraid. He patted his shoulder, as if saying, 'don't forget what I said!' as his friend, the young journal writer, nodded and looked forward again, touched by his gestured and looked more determined to fight and win now!

"Oh… uhh.." Sonic turned and put his hands together, still not too sure about how to give 'kingly speeches' just yet…

He'd been winging it so far… after all.

"Alright men, let's uhh… let's take a second here." He started to pace down his army. "I know it looks bad, but bad can sometimes be fun!" he put his hands into a fist and pumped them slightly, as Knuckles looked back to him and face palmed.

The men looked around at each other, uncertain of Sonic's leadership skills still…

"U-Ummm…" Sonic's face began to fall, as he scanned the room to see not a single soul looking comforted… "Eh-heh-heh…" he sweat dropped.

"…." The young journalist looked around at his comrades, and then to Sonic.

He was that solder that wasn't able to name himself before, but he saw what Sonic could do, he saw how Sonic cared, and he was willing to show his kingdom that their king WAS meant to rule!

He started to put the hilt of his sword to his heart, and just above it, closer to his shoulder, as he started to bang it.

The gesture was suddenly followed with Kip, as Sonic noticed, and took out his own Chaos Sword, smiling, and repeating the gesture, although, he wasn't wearing armor, so it was a light hit with no sound.

But immediately as he drew it, the sword glowed the same emerald green light that was coming from the doors, and within, the Emerald seemed to stir awake, a metallic ring coming from it…

He gave a kind nod to his friend, as the whole army began to mimic and repeat the gesture.

"We will find peace. We'll gain it for all people. It's worth fighting for." Sonic stated, as the men slowly began to stop their gesture.

Knuckles smiled, walking up behind Sonic and giving him a proud pat on the back. "Keep it up, and they might actually think you a decent king." He teased, wrapping his arm over Sonic's shoulders.

Sonic smiled too, and shook him off, playfully, from his shoulder.

Suddenly, the eyes of the dragon began to glow a bright green too, as the army progressed forward to the doors.

"…Sonic… what was-?" Knuckles stopped, hearing a creaking sound, and looked around.

Directly above them, the robotic dragon shook its creaky claws free of its frozen position, and roared a metal cry, loosing itself as its gears began to crack to a start, and it became fully activated and alive!

"Soooooooniiiiiiic!" panicked, Knuckles took off, running behind him as the men braced themselves, and Sonic dashed to the side, dodging its swinging head.

The dragon's torso, arms, neck and head were the only things protruding from the wall; the rest looked like the metal back of a hunter's mounted head ornament they'd hang in their homes.

The Robotic Dragon roared again, and seemed to be powered with Chaos Energy.

"H-how'd they harness Chaos?!" Sonic spoke out loud, shocked by the energy flowing through the gears that were exposed.

Its head suddenly flung to Sonic, and glared.

"Sonic! Look out!" Knuckles cried out, as the head opened to reveal a powered up Canon, charging for a powerful blast!

"Grrr- Get out of there!" Knuckles pulled out his axe, swinging it into the dragon's mouth to pull it's jaw towards him, and then swung it up to close it's jaw as the dragon's eyes went wide, and spat out the powerful, misty ray of a chaos blast up towards the ceiling.

The men cried out as the ceiling came down on them, others dodged or ran for cover.

"We need to direct them! Your orders, sir!" Banks cried out to Knuckles.

"Arrows, ready!" Knuckles began, as the men formed a line, all falling in one at a time. Shouts of 'Go, go, go, go!' were made in the background as they each readied their crossbows.

"Fire!" Sonic shouted out, seeing the dragon shake it's head before tilting it at the strange formation they had created.

The arrows were launched, and the Dragon reared back it's head, shouting out as some of it's bolts were flying out or gears were being blocked from moving by arrows.

It's eyes glowed intensely for a second, before the gears cocked themselves out of the glitchy sequence they were in, and the dragon looked ticked off.

"Uh-oh…" Knuckles's face turned to a frown and widened eyes with small pupils as he noticed the dragon was readying for a counter. "New plaaaannn!" he started to fallback, as the army followed him, and the dragon slammed the tips of it's claws to the ground, and let out a powerful chaos blast!

The mist from the dragon's mouth sprayed out to fog up the room, as Knuckles coughed, looking around. "Where's-!? *cough cough* Son-Sonic? *cough cough*" he used his arm to cover his face, as a blue blur spiraled up the dragon's neck, causing the dragon to stretch it's neck out and shake itself, trying to loose the little insect from itself.

Sonic spin dashed to it's head, and wobbled back- "Wah-woah!" he took hold of one of the dragon's horns, as it tried to buck him off by reeling it's head back, and smashing it into the metal mount behind him.

Sonic was too small to hit though, and he held on, gritting his teeth, as it flung itself forward and started clawing at the men rushing towards it with swords and spears.

Sonic slowly began to pace himself, putting one hand out and flinging his arm over as far as it could go, gripping a thin metal scale, and almost rock climbing his way, at times, horizontally, towards the dragon's main head. Since the horns were in the back.

He finally got to where he wanted to be, and saw a poor solder get knocked out by the dragon head-butting the army back from it's underbelly.

"Ah!" he let out a cry for his faithful solder, and then glared up at the dragon. "This ends now!" He pulled out his Chaos Sword, holding it downward and raising it up.

It's spiraling chaos energy suddenly started to be pulled into a single spiral down to the tip, a few inches from the blade's actual point of the sword, and Sonic drilled it into it's head.

The Dragon revved a mighty and painful cry, as suddenly Sonic noticed the chaos that fueled the dragon was being absorbed by the sword, as it spiraled up the sword, and then broke free as strands of Chaos swayed and rushed by in ribbon like waves past Sonic's face.

The Dragon's gears, powered by chaos, started to glitch again, as the robot now flinched upward, robotically creaking, and it's head tilted, it's jaw forced open, before it powered out in loss of it's power source and slowly lowered it's head back down…

Sonic, having looked around and judged the dragon's situation to be down, tugged the sword back out of it's position, causing a powerful surge of Chaos energy to ripple the room in a wave, just like the coliseum, and jumped down, spinning as he did so.

"There, not so bad." He stretched out his arm by rotating it a bit on his shoulder, and tilted his head cockily.

The men looked at him with blinks and stares, awe coming across their expressions, as some men bent down to care for the wounded…

"Sonic… how'd you DO that!?" Knuckles flung his arms out, shocked, before hardily laughing and swinging his arms around Sonic into an embrace, lifting him up and spinning him in the air. "That was AWESOME!" he threw him down and shook his axe above his head, "The King slayed the dragon!" he cried out, as the men raised their swords or crossbows above their heads, pumping them too and crying out in cheers.

"All hail the king! All hail the king!" they cried out, as Sonic tried to catch his breathing, and smiled.

He never knew how much he liked praise…

Still, something was off.

As they pushed open the gates using Knuckles's head as a battering-ram, as they just let him down after his eyes spiraled and stars flew around his head, clutching it with his hand, Sonic started to make his way over to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was a barbarian in his time, after all.

"I guess I'm out of practice…Ughh." Knuckles dizzily stated, and lowered his head down.

Sonic slowly reached a hand out, the Master Emerald's power apparent just by it's sheer size, and the metallic ring was more like a hushed purr now…

"Hey, buddy…" Sonic smiled, resting his hand on it. "I'm here to take you home." The color of his eyes met the green of the Master Emerald, and he narrowed his brow in a determined look of honor and care. "We missed you." He smirked.

The blade in his hand matched the purr of the Emerald, as it sparked a tiny lightning rod of chaos energy up its blade, slowly, before disappearing in its hilt.

"General! You're Majesty!"

The two turned, Knuckles still holding his head and looking way out of it from the ground as he leaned up.

"You might want to take a look at this…" A solder had found crates, and smashed one open to reveal long cylinder tubes, powered up with Chaos inside them. "They're labeled… batteries."

"What in the world is a battery?" Knuckles asked, getting up, and still rubbing his head, though looking concerned at the objects.

"I don't know, but they don't look good." Sonic paced over, folding his arms and matching Knuckles's expression as well. "They kinda resemble Tails's father's work…" he stated.

"Bombs?" "Grenades?" "What's that accursed prince thinking!?" "We have to destroy them!" "We can't miss this opportunity!"

Sonic and Knuckles turned back and forth at all the voices of the men behind them, as Sonic finally held out his hands towards them. "Woah-woah-woah. Let's not jump to conclusions here." He stated, and continued, gesturing to them as he spoke, and walked toward them. "We have no idea what the Eggman Empire is planning, all we know is that we have their power source, and a way to cut it off." Sonic held his sword, as that gave Banks an idea.

"Your highness," He bent to a knee as he ran up to approach Sonic, his head flinging down before straight up again, still performing protocol for manners towards royalty.

"Go on." Sonic turned to the side, and lifted a hand to gesture an encouragement to speak further.

"I wasn't quite sure what I saw you do on the Dragon's head, but I do know that the second you did it, the Dragon's Chaotic energy was sucked dry, leaving it motionless and basically lifeless." He stated, and continued, looking to the sword, before back at Sonic. "Could you… possibly… do it again?"

"What? Stab something? You got it!" Sonic looked excited, holding the sword more firmly and with style across his chest now, flashing a signature grin his way with the pose.

Banks nodded, and got up. "Slash through the batteries. Reclaim our Chaos Blessings, and don't let the Eggman Empire get away with desecrating our sacred Emerald!"

Sonic nodded, and happily sped around, slashing crates open at super sonic speeds, and slashing open each and every 'battery', gaining more and more chaotic energy to his blade…

The blade trembled in his hand, due to all the power it had absorbed, as Sonic put it away, a little frightened at its might. "Want to save you for later…" he muttered to himself.

The second the blade hit the sheath, you couldn't see the brilliant green, and the noise hushed as Sonic's hand left its hilt…

Sonic flexed his hand, confused as to why his grip had to be so tight on the blade, but it seemed it would of lost control if he hadn't, and trembled out of his hand.

He looked down to his side at the blade, more and more worries crept into his mind at the strangeness of the blade's power…

"Sonic! Uruff! Help us get this thing going! Asap!" Knuckles was trying to carry the whole thing, the side of his face squished by the Master Emerald's impact of it's weight, and holding the tip of it's end in his hands, his knees bent considerably, as the men all looked awkwardly on with hands out stretched, but not knowing where to grip the darn thing…

Sonic just sighed at the comical scene, shaking his head, before confidently striding over, letting the worries in his mind slip away~ "Geez, Knuckles. And for a second there, I thought you wouldn't let anyone else touch it!" he teased.

"Are you mad!? This thing weighs more than my grandmother! And that's saying something too; she used to have to ride whales for barbaric raids 'cross seas!"

"Must run in the family..."

"Don't you start…" Knuckles glared, trying to point a finger at Sonic but almost loosing his grip on the Master Emerald, making it almost topple over. "Wo-woah! Phew..! To think, if this thing falls, it could shatter into a million pieces! That'd take forever to round up! Good thing we're not on a time limit."

Sonic chuckled, wanting to lend a hand too, no matter how funny this was to watch, but still felt in the back of his mind that this was all just…

Too easy…

-Previously…-

The Palace walls of the Chaos Kingdom looked secured and well,… before a shadow zipped by the moonlight's sight, and the curtains swayed at it's passing…

A figure dropped from the ceiling of the library, and turned it's hood to see if anyone was behind them.

"Hmhmhm~ They really should guard this better~" A woman's voice stated, as the womanly figure began to move femininely towards a glassed book…

Before she could reach it, the door swung open, and she turned to have a scared look on her face, and her wings flashed out and she soared to the ceiling's sides.

"…Huh?" Tails peeked his head in the door, and looked around the quiet and darkened room. "Aw.." He bent his ears down, "I was hoping Sonic was studying… well, it's always good to hope in something!" he walked towards the room and lifted the glass off from where the book of their people was being displayed, and took it. "Even if that hope is misplaced in something bound to not happen… or just not probable. Haha! Well, if he won't study up, I'll have to do some digging for him!" he put the book under his arm and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The figure was upside down as she growled, and flew down. "That darn fox! Spoiling all my fun." She folded her arms, before looking over at a vase with wrapped up scrolls in it. "Still, shouldn't leave a party empty handed." She walked over to it and started digging around, "Ah! These will be lovely on the Eggman Empire's walls."She looked at a scroll with mock-ups of the Castlized Palace's maps, showing the structure and every door and room in the place. She picked up another one, and it continued with floor plans and other such things as to the making of the royal place.

She grinned and rolled them up, folding them and tucking them in her shirt. "Wonderful. I'll bet Shadow'd pay a pretty gem for these…~"

"Who goes there?"

She swung around; ready to fight if needs be, holding a dagger in her hand, before seeing a familiar angry red general…

"Ah~ General Knuckles…" she suddenly looked happy, and her stiff posture rose to an elegant one. She tucked the dagger back behind her, where it's sheath rested just above her butt.

"…Rouge?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"..Well, I.." she looked away, and quickly tried to think something up.

"Are you here to see me? Pfft, I thought the uncharted wastelands would have been enough of a greeting for you. Quit patronizing me and get going, hmph. Before I call in backup." He put his axe away and folded his arms, closing his eyes and raising his shoulders up to lower his head down into his arms, almost disregarding her in his body language and demeanor. "I don't have time for your tricks."

She twitched an eyebrow, having just as much anger issues as he did, but held it back slightly more than he did. "P-patronize!?" she kept her cool, and played along. "Yes, well… I suppose I would stoop to such a pitiful level to attempt to see you again… after all, we still have a bet to pay back…" she flirted, her eyes lowering as she moved closer to him.

His eyes shot open, and his whole body spread out in panic. "EEEeee. T-that was y-years ago!"

She walked calmly towards him, and as he backed away, put her arms up over his shoulders… "Oh, you Knuckle-headed buffoon… I never go back on my word… after all, when you were a tad, bit more barbaric… you saved me from an awful… misinterpretation." She chuckled slightly.

"You mean, one of your thieving plans gone wrong?" he leaned his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"I was caught and taught a lesson, I'll admit that." She leaned back too, upset at how disgraceful their first encounter was when he had to save her from some bounty hunters. "But I'm a good girl now, I've changed my wing-beat." She stepped back, and flapped her bat wings, just once. "I'm a Lady now, you know. A noblewoman and a wonderful spy on the gossip upstairs…" she winked. "You would like what the women say about you."

Knuckles blushed, and then started to yell at her, "I-I WOULDN'T KNOW! NOR BE INTERSETED, B-BATGIRL! Now, about that bet-…"

His loud voice made her flinch as she heard footsteps coming from around the corner, her excellent bat hearing picking up on them. "I'd hate to say I wouldn't mind staying and chatting, but I really must be off." She put her hoody back on and took off for the ceiling, dashing through the door from the top and spiraling herself up to the palace heights.

"General, sir! What's going on in here?" A few solders came in, about three with some behind them, as Knuckles just dusted himself off.

"Nothing, just a little unpleasant memory from the past." He suddenly smiled, closing his eyes and thinking back to that time he first met the Thieving batgirl…

Another shadow zoomed past the rooftops, as a solder turned around, and held his spear out in place, scanning the area.

He then walked over and loomed over the cliff of the palace walls, and called down, "Oi! Did you guys hear anything suspicious down there?"

Two solders ran out, looking fairly young. "Suspicious?" The solder looked to his friend, as he shrugged his response. "No sir, what did it sound like?"

"Sounded like rushing wind."

"Rushing wind?" The boy smiled to his friend, as the friend chuckled silently back.

"Then that must be what it was, sir."

"Hmm… r-right, sorry about that. False alarm." He reported back to his station, as Rouge was wedged up in a crevice of a lower floor's indent, holding herself up from sliding down and falling into view.

She flew straight down and over the wall, skillfully and quietly avoiding the watchtowers as she raced back to the Eggman Empire…

-The previous night's scene…-

"Excellent job, Rouge."

"As if you doubted me."

Shadow sat sprawled out on his throne, horizontal, with one leg up and one arm holding his head upright. Outstretched before him were the scrolls, as he sneered.

"You'd think they'd take better care of keeping these documents safe." He got up and walked towards the blueprints, picking one corner up and scanning it.

"Well, I am here to please~" Rouge smiled, as she held out her hand. "Ah-ah..?"

Shadow looked almost annoyed at her outstretched hand, gesturing for something, as he reached behind his purple royal robe to fling out a small sack of gems.

She peered in the small bag and happily took out a diamond, treasuring it's sparkling shine before putting it away and dropping it between her chest. "Always willing to do service for a king~"

"With this, a staged attack would be flawless." Shadow stated, before a voice interrupted his planning…

"That is… if we launched an attack… with powered machinery!" Eggman crept out of the shadows of the throne room in the Eggman Empire, and rose his arms up in the air, fist clutched, as Rouge just stared at him.

"He's like a kid whose getting to try out his birthday present."

Eggman zipped back into his normal demeanor and put his hands behind his back, "Well, I am quite fond of my craft."

"Would that be war?" Shadow muttered out from the side of his mouth, still heavily focused on looking through each and every scroll before him, seeing the layout of the castle and it's weak points…

"Hmph, you would be the teller of that." Eggman folded his arms, and smirked again, his glasses slightly shining in his excitement. "We all know you did battle with my grandfather's aid so many ages ago. If anyone was skilled at the art of war, it would be you, Shadow."

"I don't delight in it." He flipped another scroll. "I do it to end it."

"Yes,… we all know that tragic story." Eggman lowered his head as his glasses's shine skimmed across its surface. "But I'm here to make sure we're on the winning side of things. Hohohoho! You wouldn't have come NEARLY this far without my expertise."

"Robotizing innocent people isn't exactly a craft I'd delight in." Rouge held her arms as she said that, and looked away.

"Causalities of war, besides, if they don't comply… then they're not allies, now… are they?"

Shadow and Rouge held their silence.

"Besides, I never said war was pretty, just fun!" Eggman lifted a happy finger up. "Now then!" he clapped his hands together. "I'll go ahead and let you strategize Shadow, whilst I take care of super powering my- I mean, our army, for battle." He started to walk away, "Or ultimately… a dominating invasion!"

-A day later- (From Sonic's time now)

Rushing along the tunnels, a young man rode wildly through the underground sewers, frantically trying to find something.

Sonic and Knuckles, with their army, triumphantly made their way back home with their reclaimed Master Emerald, as the young man finally found them, and halted.

"Don't shoot!" he cried out, blowing a horn in a certain code to prove he was one of them.

The men were all prepared to fire crossbow, having seen and heard him coming up from ahead. Knuckles raised an eyebrow, and motioned his hand down slowly, as the men lowered their crossbows. "He's one of my men." Knuckles stated, leaning over to Sonic who nodded at his statement.

"What brings you here, boy?" Knuckles stood up straight, having been bent down with Sonic on one knee to take cover behind the archers.

"It's the kingdom, sire!" He cried out.

"We're under attack!"

"What!?"

The whole army broke formation as they looked to one another. With such a large number having come along on this secret request of the king, they had failed to realize how certainly small their numbers for guarding home were now!

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!" "My family! What's happening to them!?" "Are we too late..?"

"Calm down!" Sonic rose up, taking charge, as he walked toward the man on horseback. "We're coming, can you remember the way you came?"

"It's a straight line, your highness. It shouldn't be too difficult." The young boy spoke, but wasn't being sarcastic about his statement, he was being urgent and serious.

"I like that sass, kid." Knowing he wasn't meaning to sound that way, Sonic still tried to throw humor in this dark moment, somehow hoping it would lighten fears. "Let's go! I want swords in back and arrows on ready!" he rushed up and swung onto his horse, rearing Wind Rider up as he drew his Chaos sword, lighting the way with it's even stronger glow of Chaos Energy.

"We're riding into war!"

"Haaa!"

The solders also raised their swords, and all began to follow him.

The little messenger was shocked to see the usually immature, runaway king suddenly taking over and acting so… so… well, kingly! But he was thrilled, happy he had listened to one of the Chief Councilmen (Tails) who informed him to look for the king's secret army below ground.

(No 'Knuckles jokes' here xD but I hope you liked the headsmash! A 'moment before' lol!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 8

(I was so eager to get to Shadow's invasion that I had to just keep writing! Lol, hope you enjoy ;) )

The courtyard was infested with robots, with half the army gone, the rest that were their had no leader to turn to for direction, though Tails tried his best with defensive strategies, Shadow and his robots knew every which way to turn for a counter attack to his moves. It was a strange board game they played of wits and minds, but Shadow was faster at predicting Tails's fallback plans, due to his now memorized knowledge of their castle layouts.

Finally, Tails had no where to turn too, and Shadow was able to pin him and his men to a cornered dead end.

Tails saw the men falling around him, and quickly took his father's invention of a grenade and tried to block off robots that way. A few robots did get blasted, but Shadow walked straight through the blast's aftermath of smoke and small debris of ash, his purple robe flying behind him, and his crown to the opposite ear of the Chaos Kings.

Tails started to walk backwards, "N-no.." he tripped over some debris and fell, before trying to desperately move away before Shadow reached down and pulled him up by his head.

"Where's your king?" He asked, a dead cold stare in his eyes.

"Grr… err… taking over your kingdom as we speak!" Tails hoped it would make him scared and turn back, giving Sonic time to get the Master Emerald back and hopefully stage a return fire.

"Hmph." Shadow's stare intensified as he narrowed his eyes, as if not believing Tails.

"It's the truth!" Tails squinted an eye below Shadow's grip, and held his hands on Shadow's, trying to desperately get Shadow's hold off his scalp.

"You're incapable of truth." Shadow slammed his knee into Tails's stomach, and tossed him to the side.

"SHADOW. ORDERS FROM EGGMAN. THE BOOK MUST BE APPREHENDED. IT IS REQUIRED FOR THE DETHRONING CEREMONY."

A robot had walked into the corridor where they were making their last stand, as Shadow turned his head back to the robot, and then looked to his side. "They probably have it in one of the offices…" he thought to himself out loud, and began to move past the robot, his feet so quick from propeller technology on his boots that it made him literally 'glide' through air.

As he moved swiftly passed the little band of solders left fighting Eggman's robots, and through the chaos of warfare, he finally made it to where he believed the book was…

He stopped in front of it, and began to proceed towards it, before a cry stopped him and turned his attention.

He dodged a hammer and flipped back, landing to look at his next opponent.

Amy held her hammer firm, glaring as she had figured out Shadow's desire.

"You're not getting the book of our history! Not so long as I'm around!" She motioned her hammer up to rest on her shoulder, standing boldly before the immortal prince.

"Hmph." He smiled, getting up. "Thank you, for so kindly confirming to me where the book lies…" he narrowed his eyes and held back a hand, "Prepare to meet your fate!" he dashed at her, and the two sparred a pretty impressive battle, but Amy was no where near the battle experience of Shadow, no matter how much she may have self-trained herself. He was on a whole another level.

She hit hard to the ground and lost control of her grip of her hammer, as it went flying out to the yard of the garden.

She huffed and puffed, not able to really endure the length of battle, as she slowly rose up, squinting her eyes in the pain of her aching body from the blows it had to endure.

"…Your battle style…" Shadow walked up to her on the ground, as she just started to lean up and over herself, sitting with her legs to the side of her and her arms holding her weakened body up. Still trying to catch her breath, she glared up at him. "It reminds me of an elite knight I once fought… many years ago."

Amy stared at him, anger in her eyes, with an unyielding determination.

"…You share a striking resemblance to him."

"That may be my father!" she spat out, opened her hand to have her hammer re-materialize back into her hand, as she charged Shadow again. "I'm his only daughter!"

He dodged her, and jumped up to a pillar of one of the open courtyards.

Examining her, he folded his arms. "I vaguely recall his name… Rose, was it?"

"Ah." Amy froze, how could he remember such a small detail!?

"…Yes…" Shadow shut his eyes, memories flooding back at her style of battling and appearance to the knight he started to remember… "He challenged me a few times. He was positioned as a defense to the belated king. I don't recall him dying..?" he looked up to Amy, opening his eyes, seeming curious as he subtlety asked about him.

"As if you cared about what became of him!" She got ready to fight again, holding her hammer tighter with more conviction to make her father proud.

"…he had the oddest sense of humor." Shadow looked up, a bit of an unamused look in his face, before looking back to her. "Whether it matters or not, I'm still curious as to his current state…"

"He's gone!" Amy stated, holding back tears at hearing about her father. "He was killed by one of your robots in battle!" she stated. "He married outside his rank and was demoted, started farming for his beloved king, but due to the lack of men in the army, enlisted while I was still at a young age."

"…. ", His stare held.

"He died to end this war! Which you keep repeating, time and time again. I'm not so sure if you're really immortal or not, but I won't disappoint my father in this match!" she raced towards the tower, and slammed her hammer as hard as she could into it, crumbling it like the rest of the palace, which was coming down in ruin.

Shadow watched a moment, before leaping off at the right time, and spinning to the ground in a spin dash.

"Ah..! That… that move…" She turned around, "You stole that from Sonic!" she cried out.

"…No, they stole that from me." He eyed her.

"…Huh?"

She noticed him put his sword away, and head for the door.

"W-wha… HEY! Don't just ignore me! Raaahhh!" she came charging for him, but he skillfully grabbed her hammer from behind and threw her over him.

She, again, hit the ground pretty hard and coughed up some air that escaped her lungs from the impact, as he watched a moment again, and continued to the door.

"You… you have no honor…" she stated through weakened breath.

His hand was about to touch the handle of the door, before it froze, and hesitated.

His head rose up.

"I… I've never known such a … *cough cough* disgraceful king."

He rolled back his shoulders.

When she noticed him lower his shoulders, she knew her words had cut deep, and quickly started to force herself up and out of the pain, and started to take her footing again. "You delight in bloodshed, in war, in death!"

Shadow… please… end this war.

"You only want power… to satisfy a never-ending greed!"

Please… Shadow…

"You've never loved a day in your life!"

Shadow swung around with bewildered rage, insanity in his eyes as they were hazy with something from the past.

When he came too, he noticed himself choking the girl, and quickly let her go, breathing deeply and looking at his hands…

Amy coughed on the ground, holding her neck as her breathing was way off now.

Shadow closed his eyes and opened them again, his vision on his hands making it look like they were bending from two hands into four at different directions.

He shook his head and held it a moment with one hand, before looking back to Amy. "It would… be a shame to end the bloodline of such a warrior." He made an excuse, he couldn't fathom what had just happened to him, and memories of Maria and her dying swarmed his mind.

He could never remember what she said, but with the help of Eggman, he knew what she wanted.

His rage and anguish would have to wait… war was no place for memory lane.

He looked around, and calculated in his mind a good place to get her out of the way.

He moved fast, picking her up, although she tried to fight, saying, "Let..me go.." but her voice was faint from him strangling her, and her body was already about at it's limitations.

He threw her over onto his shoulder, and raced off.

Truth was, he wanted her out of the way because she had reminded him of something, he wasn't sure what, but it had to do with Maria…

It was a distraction he couldn't tolerate at the time. He wasn't willing to hurt her any further, and didn't want her saying anything to trigger another outburst like that again!

He had to remain focused, and so she had to be dealt with,…Now.

He came to a chamber or guest room, far from the raging battle, and found some rope from the window curtains, having held them together.

He placed her at the foot of the bed, where she could still sit on the ground, and took her hands, and tied them to the bed's end.

"Wha…ar…u…do." she could barely speak, as he stayed focused on his objective.

"Saving your life." He stated, and looked her in the eyes. "Because I'm not soo bloodthirsty as your legends think I am."

Her eyes widened, seeing a strand of mercy in his piercing red eyes, stained from years of brutal warfare and rage… desperate for a life out of it all.

"If you remain silent, the robots shouldn't have any need to come to this quadrant."

"Sha…" she wanted to say something, but he got up.

"Refrain from mentioning this to anyone…" before he left the door, he turned slightly to speak over his shoulder. "…And I'm…" he spoke fainter now, turning his head forward.

"Sorry."

Shadow raced back to the library, already starting to burn before seeing the glass case, and noticing the book was gone. "Shoot!" his clenched his fist and teeth as he bolted out, the room coming down slightly, as he raced around the place, looking for the book.

"Come, Cream! Quickly!" Vanilla was trying to avoid the robots, holding the book of their history tightly in her arms, having been given strict instructions from Tails to retrieve it, and keep it out of harms way.

"M-momma!" Cream was being pulled along, holding her little chao doll as she suddenly saw a robot blaze down from the rooftops.

"AHH!" the two embraced as the robot, glowing with Chaos power, turned to them with bright green lights for eyes.

"ENEMY SPOTTED. ENGAGED." It powered up it's canon arms with chaos energy, as Vanilla and Cream stood helpless before it.

Cream wiggled out of her mother's hold.

"C-Cream, what are you-?!"

"Take this, you mean old rude robot, sir!" she flew up and pounded the robot down, her little body had just enough momentum to knock him over with the force of her rabbit feet, as it began to topple, it waved it's large canons around to try and balance itself, having the canon blast out at random directions.

"Cream!"

"Ah-ha!" Cream smiled a moment, flapping her ears for a second in delight.

However…

The Robot stomped a sturdy foot down, regaining it's footing.

"Ahhh!" Cream flew back to her mother's safe embrace, but how safe now, with a huge metal ton robot, super charged through Chaotic energy, stood before them with an arm reeled back to strike.

The two, hopelessly defenseless, held onto one another and closed their eyes. Cream buried her head into her mother's embrace, the book locked between the two.

"My dear love, please, protect us from the other side!" Vanilla cried out, gripping her only daughter tighter, making the book close to her as well, but she wasn't thinking of that right now. The only thing on her mind, was her precious baby's life.

"PROCEEDING TO DESTROYING ENEMY."

Suddenly, something out of nowhere spun into the robot's shoulder, disconnecting the raised arm and then slashed the robot's head off.

"Ah!" The two looked up to see Rouge, her white hair with ashes all in it.

She turned around with a not so pleasant expression on her face, "Run!"

Vanilla nodded, as Cream's tears streamed down her face, and her mother quickly picked her up in her arms and started to run again.

This time, Cream was pushing the book up, keeping it next to her and her mother as she held on for fear of her and her mother's life.

"Mama, where's Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked, almost whimpering out the question.

"I don't know." Vanilla valiantly was able to get the words out. "But he's coming, my dearest. He's on his way."

A trumpet from the tunnels, and a sudden burst of shouting voices, and horses blazing into action rose out of a downward cave.

The second the men saw flames from the castle walls, they attacked the first metallic thing they saw.

Sonic and Knuckles rushed passed the frantically fighting men, not even having their weapons out, just charging towards the Castle and the throne room.

"What do you mean- HE COULD STEAL MY THRONE?!" Sonic cried out, frustration at not knowing this important detail was evident in his voice and tone.

"Well if someone READ THE SMALL PRINT!" Knuckles matched his anger and frustration, as the two kicked down the door of the burning palace-like castle, and stormed in.

Vanilla was helplessly on the ground, being held by her arm by Shadow, who now possessed the book he wanted.

Shadow turned to see Sonic.

Sonic, seeing the scene, and Cream held helplessly back by a giant robot, kicking her feet and crying sorely as she called to her poor mother, glared in intense rage towards Shadow.

"Hmph, so you decided to pretend to play king afterall." Shadow swung free Vanilla's hand, as she raced away to her daughter, who the robot teased by placing high above himself, as she leaned and reached helplessly to soothe and calm her baby.

"Let her go!" Sonic swung his own arm; this wasn't fooling around with big shots anymore! This wasn't a fairytale legend! This was taking down an evil man, and Sonic was finally understanding that his role of King, was the same as a Hero.

"You came at a bad time." Shadow motioned at him, and then flipped the book and turned its pages. "How I've waited for an opportunity to read this… the lies it must hold… the pitiful bloodline of the Chaos Kings. I don't even need to look to recite your entire infernal heritage." He stood with power and disdain, he was still ticked from the moment before, and he was mostly venting out his frustrations of his previous memories and so forth.

"It's a shame really, I was hoping for a fight, but when I got here? The very king of Chaos himself, abandoning his people, to play hooky. I wonder if that's allowed? Is it in this book?" he peered, mockingly, into the Book of The Chaos Kingdom's History, and smirked.

"You're pathetic!" he started to laugh, as Sonic's anger rose more and more.

"…Get him, Sonic." Knuckles gave the okay. "Tear him down."

Sonic drew his Chaos Sword, pumping it in the air as he did so, as it rapidly shot forth a pulse of Chaotic energy.

"What..?!" Shadow stepped forward, shocked to see an old memory coming into light again. "That can't be… I destroyed it!" he clenched his fist, and drew his own sword. "No matter, you're precious lores aren't going to save you now! Die, Sonic! And surrender your kingdom to me!"

Shadow began to fire missiles from his sword, as it rapidly gunned out a series of burst, as Sonic dashed out of it's way, his blue blurring with the bright streaking green of the Chaos Blade. He zig-zagged and ran along the walls before getting Shadow more ticked, as he stopped and raced along the floor, making his way to the wall, he jumped and back flipped.

Everything slow motioned till Shadow shot a bullet to loose a bolt from a large rod that held a flag in place, as it slid down and covered Sonic, stopping him in his racing frenzy.

Shadow landed and bolted for the fabric, but Sonic let out a strike that blasted horizontally a chaos strike at Shadow, flinging him back and making him flop on the floor slightly, parting the flag's fabric so Sonic could get out.

Sonic rose and flicked his nose with his thumb, before swiping his sword repeatedly at Shadow, coming in and out of the screen from different angles, Shadow being hit by all different sides, before finally he spun himself in a hovering mid-air spin dash that pushed Sonic away.

As he was momentarily taken aback, Shadow took this as his own opportunity to attack.

He spiraled in and started hacking at Sonic too, a rapid wave of strikes that kept pushing Sonic further and further back across the room. Each, expertly timed attacks, to make the most of the combo, before Sonic broke free by aiming the Chaos sword directly in front of him, and pumping it to pulse, making a repellant shield that pushed him away.

As the two continued to battle, Knuckles rushed up from around them and with his axe, jumped and split the robot holding Cream in two, grabbing the terrified girl and returning her to Vanilla's arms.

"Get somewhere safe. Outside the castle might help." Knuckles stated.

"We can't! Adviser Eggman is trying to take the surrounding cities!" She explained, as Knuckles turned back to her, a nervous sweat-drop on the side of his face.

"He's WHAT!?"

His men were already hands-full with robots HERE, he couldn't spare even one soul…

"Urgh… I'll just have to finish this one up myself!" He got his axe ready. "Get anyone else trapped in here out and to safety!" Knuckles ordered, and dashed back into the fray that was happening down the halls and behind the throne room.

Vanilla sprinted as best she could in her maid's attire, as she passed the chief maid, pushing girls down to get past them and get out the door first.

Vanilla helped the girls who were shoved or trampled by her frantic attempt to save her own life and got them through the door with her safely. She took only a second to look around to see if she had missed anyone, and continued to flee.

As the duel of kings continued in the throne room, Tails slowly staggered his way over, a bag in his hands, before leaning on the doorframe, holding his stomach. "S-Sonic!" he cried out.

Sonic was too busy focusing on the battle at hand, the intenseness only tripled when Tails threw the bag up in the air. "Claim your birthright!"

The two hedgehog kings were locked in their swords, face to face in the air, before taking a glance at the rainbowic flickering lights at the corner of their eyes.

The Chaos Emeralds were flung into the air, the fire around them made their glorious colors shine with such radiance it was almost disrespecting the horrible scene before them.

Sonic took the opportunity, as Shadow was in surprise at seeing the 7 most powerful sources of Chaos Energy, he pushed him away and reached for one.

Shadow the same.

The two landed, and both cried out- "Chaos-!"

"Control!" Shadow disappeared, teleporting in and out of existence and slashing Sonic which and every way.

"Sonic! F-fight him! Use you're a-abilities!" Tails tried to help, "He's coming from the left!"

"Tails! No backseat driving when I'm fighting for my life!"

Shadow's blade's hilt hit the top of Sonic's head, knocking him out for a moment as his crown fell off his head at the impact of being so rudely introduced to the floor. A floor he knew all too well…

To be bested… at his own home.

Sonic blinked an eye open, seeing the crown roll and bounce along the ground, before spinning to a halt as Shadow began to walk calmly over to it.

He looked out the open, tilted door to see the gates open…

His eyes widened…

His people were screaming…

His people were dying…

The Kingdom was burning in blazes of lost hope and endless tyranny.

His eyes stayed widened, shaking back and forth as his mind raced back to the Eggman Empire. The ruins of the buildings, the old and broken roads, the tapered flags in it's castle,…

The ash marks…

"At long last… Fate has come." Shadow reached down, picking up the crown.

Sonic's hand slowly withdrew itself, before slamming itself down to start picking Sonic back up off the ground.

"And with the book, I'll be officially king of the Chaos Kingdom, and Maria's wish will finally be granted!" He lifted both his sword and the crown in the air. "No more war!"

"Heads up!"

Shadow turned, "Huh?" to be spun right into by Sonic.

The crown went flying, as Sonic ricocheted from off Shadow's back to reach up and grab it.

Landing again, he placed it on it's corresponding ear. His arm-ring he twisted to be tighter, his white and red king's robe he straightened and puffed up, before turning around and holding the Chaos Sword out.

"This is my kingdom, Shadow! And I won't let you destroy it as you did your own!"

"Erk!"

Shadow grimaced, and pulled forth the emerald in his-…"AH!"

"Looking for something?"

Sonic had swiped the Chaos Emerald while he was at it too!

"How did you-!?" Shadow looked around for another, only to find they were all now flying out from Sonic, spinning around him.

"For the record? I'm pretty fast." Sonic struck a cocky grin, and looked to Shadow, "Oh, and in order to get that record back, I'd better teach you a thing or two, right?"

Sonic was meaning the book, as he hopped in place and held his sword up to his cheek, in both hands, as the Chaos Emeralds spiraled around it in a circle, and shone when finding their place.

"CHOOOOASSSS-!" The sword began to charge itself, as Shadow's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"Darn!" He started to race away.

Lines started to connect themselves from each emerald to the sword, before the very Master Emerald, having been guarded by some of the army men, suddenly hovered on its own, far from the battle, but raised itself up and forward.

The men that stood around it marveled…

"CONTROLLLL!"

rrrrreeeEEEEERRRRRRR

"Augk!" Shadow felt time freeze for a second, as it felt like the whole continent was suddenly covered in a bright brilliant white light.

When the light faded, Sonic and Shadow lay motionlessly on the ground.

The chaos emeralds were black and faded in color, the Master Emerald was tilted to a side, as a blue figure stood in the mist of the fallen bodies.

Chaos, the very God they depended upon, walked into the center of the square.

The ritual to free him for a moment was successful, and the sword's wielder had desired a kingdom of peace, where everything was made right.

He looked around the people, the robots frozen from being sucked dry of all chaos they possessed, and then to the sky.

This place needed a lot of peace… and some refining.

He outstretched his hands as millions of streams of water came from his fingers, and then his arms, like branches in a tree, before Chaos himself separated.

His whole being started to repair the damages to the kingdom, even the Eggman Empire was returned to its once beautiful state, centuries after being obliterated by Eggman and Shadow's ancestors and their many wars.

Once the healing process was done, Chaos rematerialized in the throne room, walking towards Shadow, and those millions of streams of flying water, spiraled back and splashed into his being.

He stooped down, and touched Shadow's head.

His memory of Maria became clear again, as it had turned faded and fuzzy after all these many… many years.

"Sh…Shadow.." Maria lay on the floor, having been hurt in the battle by trying to save Shadow's life, stepping in the line of a man's attack, having thrown a spear to slay Shadow, who she loved dearly.

"Maria. You're going to be alright! I promise! I don't care what it takes! I'll-!" Shadow held her in his arms, as she smiled and held the back of her hand up against his chest.

"Eheh… Shadow… All I ask… is that you be better than your fathers were…" she was breathing less and less, and Shadow's tears couldn't help but pierce his discipline he had on his emotions.

"Maria… Why didn't you let me die? Why sacrifice yourself? I don't understand… I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he cried out, as she gently started to stroke the side of his face.

"Shhh… Shadow… Shadow, I love you. I've always taken care of you… You've been my friend and family… I couldn't live in a world, where I couldn't see you… do amazing things… and be happy." She started to close her eyes.

"Maria… I'll…I'll avenge you… I'll kill every last one of them!"

"Shadow… Please… end this war…" she stated, but continued, "Not on bloodshed, or gain… but on honor… and justice… for all who love… and want to be loved." Her hand started to tremble, as she was losing the power to keep it up by his face.

"Mari-"

"Please….Shadow…"

Her hand dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The vision spiraled as it moved away from Shadow's suffering state.

Chaos removed his hand, and in that instant, Shadow's heart was purified, by the memory of his promise to Maria anewed.

As the world began to speed up to it's natural pace, and with every breath untaken, Chaos disappeared back into the glowing green of the Master Emerald's power, it's prison and containment, but also it's aid in helping the world.

The World began to go back to the way it was, but this time, fully healed from the scars of war and grief, as Sonic and Shadow gasped for air in a split second, and rolled over, coughing.

"Wha… what just happened?" Tails asked, then looked down to himself. "My injuries… they're gone!"

"Arrest him." Sonic held his arm and by pushing off one of his legs, got up.

Shadow was apprehended, and the book of the history of their people taken from him.

Sonic, still gasping, rose his now drained Chaos Sword up. "I said so once, and I'll say it again. Shadow, you're going to have a trial-" He suddenly swayed and tripped.

A few solders helped him up, as he wobbled back to his stance, holding the sword up again and moving like a drunk person. "And pay! For your sins… I'm gonna be sick." Right after he said that, Sonic's cheeks burst with liquid in them, and he ran out and barfed. "Uhhhhgghhh…"

Shadow couldn't explain it. He felt… different inside.

His emptiness he had tried to understand all these years had suddenly been filled, as he remembered all the words, perfectly, as if it had just happened, that Maria had spoken, which he had desperately been trying to find.

His true promise… her real desire…

"A world… without war… but with honor… and love." He stated, mumbling under his breath.

He leaned his head back, "Yes, Maria. I'm sorry I forgot for so long. But I will fulfill your dying wish, and you shall see me do amazing things." He smiled.

"Hey, what the-?"

"OOFPH!"

Slamming into the men holding him back, he broke himself free of their grasp, as soon as he saw an emerald regain it's glow.

He took it and raised it high, "Tell your king, I'll be waiting for him on the plains of-"

Suddenly, Shadow was hit from behind, and collapsed.

Vanilla held a broken off piece from a chair, and flipped her ear out of her face. "No more, Prince Shadow…

..no more."

-Back in the Cities surrounding the Castle-

Eggman scratched his head, having completely been leaning over his Eggpod, and looked around, leaning up after gaining consciousness.

"W-what?! What happened to all my entire beautiful destructive takeover!?" he looked around, upset at all the unbroken buildings or unburned down sanctuaries.

"Grrr.. I don't get it, but I know better than to stick around." He pulled his eggpod back, and took off for the Eggman Empire's side of the line…

"I won't be gone long, Chaos Kingdom, I'll be back! To gain the land that's rightfully for the taking… of me! Hohohhohoho!"

As everyone began to regroup, Sonic was thumped by pats of Knuckles and praises from Tails, who continued to quiz him on the events that had just happened.

"That was AMAZING, Sonic! But, … what on sweet Chaos's lands did you do!?" Tails had thrown his arms up in victory, but then turned to Sonic in curiosity and confusion. "Come on, you gotta tell me! As a friend."

Leaning on Knuckles for support, and having his arm wrapped about the big guy, Sonic just shook his head, "I don't know, Tails. I was just trying to do a Chaos Blast of some sort, but the overcharged sword gave me something else." He admitted, and still felt pretty weak.

"Is everyone alright?" Vanilla asked all the maids, they all nodded but some chatted about something in the back. "What's wrong?" Vanilla inquired.

"We… we haven't seen Amy since the initial attack!" One frail maiden spoke out.

"We're worried about her; she said something about not letting them get away with this!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails's heads turned slowly, all at the same time.

"….AMMMMY!"

They both raced around, looking for any trace of her.

"I don't understand, what could she have gotten herself into!?" Tails shouted out, racing back down the corridors with his tails spinning, trying to boost his speed.

Sonic zipped right past him, "That's the problem, Tails! Is that you can't underestimate what she could get into!"

"Guys! I found her.." Knuckles called out, putting his two hands together around his mouth to let the sound carry, before looking sorrowfully back into the room.

The two stopped racing, and ran towards the door. "What is it, Knuc-"

Tails began, before looking in and seeing Amy pouting on the ground, her legs up in front of her, and her hands tied to the end of the bed…

"Don't you tell a SOUL." She stated, so rightfully ashamed that her very demeanor was comical in itself.

The three held back a chuckle, before Sonic zoomed in, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Are you hurt?"

"I was… but now, for some odd reason, I woke up feeling fine. How long have I been here?"

"We don't know. Not too long though. How'd you get here?"

"NOT A SOUL."

(Lol, looks like Amy will take that humiliation down to her grave. What could possibly happen now!? The Immortal prince, imprisoned and on trial, Eggman still out there, ruling as ever, and the fate of the Chaos Kingdom! Still probably frantic over what just happened! Stay tuned for more, Sonic- and The Chaos Kingdom! :DDD)


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 9

(I had to look over notes and figure my story out xD haha! I combined and took out a lot to try and make everything flow better. I'm planning to move on to stage 2 of this story, which means things are gonna start changing up from how they've previously been. Just a different pace after all the action/drama going on. I still hope you like it, cause it gets real good. I still have a lot to do on this story… xp but bear with me, it's gonna be one heck of a ride! Let's get started-or, err… continuing, shall we?)

All hail the King! All hail the King! The King of Chaos! Of Bravery, of truth, of valor! All hail!

As the town crier threw out his papers with Sonic's beautiful face on it, cool as ever, as the people rejoiced at the new found freedom and peace they received. Not only was the immortal prince in custody, but he was to be tried for every evil and wicked deed he had ever done, and this excited the people immensely. They had heard the legends of old before, but their grandparents had lived and breathed it, some even speaking of later ancestors who had told them stories of old as well about the Immortal Prince.

To think, they're usually reckless king, actually conquering the Eggman Empire's tyrannical reign and ending the war for good?

And he'd only been king for a short time at that!

The people demanded a celebration, and to honor their King, which Sonic, didn't really know what to say to it all…

"But Sonic! Everyone and their grandmother wants to honor you! You saved the world!" Tails joyfully expanded his arms out, thrilled at the wonderful renewal of hope and life the Master Emerald had given everyone, through of course, Sonic's miraculous actions. "I always thought you'd want the attention…"

"Euuhh." Sonic moaned, rolling his eyes to the side, and putting his hand up under his chin, as his other foot was bent up and on his throne with him, the other hanging down. "Don't get me wrong, Tails. I love the praise, but a simple 'thank you' is good enough for me." He stated, closing his eyes as he was usually reluctant to accept gifts or people's appreciation through money or whatsoever it may be. He felt a hero's only reward should be the good and well-being of those he'd saved, and that it was wrong to ask more of them, unless the situation required something more… as if he needed to walk through their land and in the beginning they weren't too thrilled about the idea, but once you help them out of a sticky situation, they suddenly make a truce with you, then that's a nice gesture he could accept.

"Sonic…" Tails's ears flattened a little bit. "It would be considered rude to deny them their celebration…" he then continued, peeping up a bit. "I mean-" he put forth his hand, "Technically… you just have to be there. They need this, Sonic. After the trauma of what Advisor Eggman put them through, they just want a good reason to party hard and dance a lot!" he started dancing, moving his hands up and down from the sides and then switching to the other side and doing the same action. "Haha, it'll be fun!"

"…Eggman…" Sonic opened his eyes, and looked down at the ground, his eyebrows narrowing slightly. He then sat up straight, putting his leg and arm down. "Tails, what's the news on Advisor Eggman's whereabouts?" Something didn't feel right about that…

"Oh? Uhh… well." Tails also stood straight, seeing Sonic's demeanor change into a slightly more serious and concerned manner. He put his hands behind his back and lowered his tails to rest on the floor, something he normally wouldn't do because the floors were always 'too dirty' for his beloved twin tails. "I believe the army hasn't found him yet. They think he's gone into hiding, which would probably be the best strategy.." Tails looked innocently up at Sonic before looking down and putting a hand to his chin, thinking… "Considering… he's not very much… 'well-received'… in his own lands.." Tails stated.

"…Tails." Sonic looked down, seeming a bit more melancholy now. "Has it… has it ever concerned you… that the Eggman Empire… used to not be called that?" Sonic looked back up at Tails, seeing if he already knew anything about that.

"Huh?" Tails was a bit taken by his knowledge, and quickly thought it through. "W-well… not really. It's always been called the Eggman Empire… even my own mother called it that." He thought harder, putting a hand to his chin and looking away for a moment, down to the ground… at a speck of dirt….

His eyes widened. "Yah!" he quickly scooped up his tails and held them in his arms, looking shocked and disturbed to see the dust and dirt together on the ground. "B-but Amy said they cleaned today…" he looked betrayed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, relaxing again as he leaned against the armrest and lifted a hand up, as if slightly shrugging off Tails's comment. "It's hard to keep a giant room like this with the front doors letting in outside dirt all the time, clean for the most part." Sonic defended Amy's statement, knowing she'd had complained about that to the Chief Maid before…

His eyes looked away, upset, narrowing at the thought of her.

That Maid…

"W-well, you've brought up a very good point. I'm actually surprised I don't have a full-on answer for you. Forgive me." Tails bowed with a sweat-drop, scratching his head.

"I can't always assume you know everything, Tails. I'm sure there's a lot we both still have yet to find out." Sonic reassured him, but Tails's face changed to look unamused by that comment, as if saying, 'Yes you can. I know everything'. But Sonic just laughed it off inside himself.

"Well, you still need a ball or something." Tails sighed, getting back on topic. He put his hands to his sides, and looked up at the Throne room's walls. "I still want to research more on what that Chaos Sword was able to do. Utilizing the Master Emerald to purify the wrongs of men with evil hearts,… I've always kinda said I believed the Master Emerald's powers… but I've never really seen them actually happen before." Sonic smirked at his comment.

"I'll make you a religious man after all." Sonic teased, as Tails just looked back to him with that same smile, as if saying, 'Yeah… riiiiight.'.

"My Father knew the power of the Master Emeralds, but he always warned me never to believe something just spoken to me, unless I figure it out myself first." He folded his arms, and looked back up at Sonic's sword. "Still… I would LOVE to run some experiments on-"

Sonic took out the sword, it glowed for a moment before he threw it to his buddy. "Here, it's all yours."

"W-wo-woah!" Tails juggled with catching the sword for a moment before the Chaos Blade landed in his hands. "…I… I'm actually quite surprised." He stated, blinking his eyes innocently, and then looking up to Sonic. "I didn't think you'd part with your most powerful weapon just yet…"

"Eh, I know you'll give it back soon." Sonic shrugged, being cocky as ever. "I have a lot of ideas for keeping Shadow locked up tight, and a lot of them Knuckles's has already agreed too. We've tripled the guard and I've even sent out a proclamation to encourage more men to the army…" Sonic yawned.

"You… You did that?" Tails looked in awe and shock at how Sonic took such great actions to secure the peace and imprisonment of Shadow, but then threw his arms down, holding the sword in one of his hands. "BUT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!?"

"Calm down, Tails… you were busy talking to the people." Sonic was referring to his place in the Council, and was now sprawled out in his usual lazy but cool position across his throne; one leg under the other while the other was bent up, his hand holding his head up and the other bended and on his hip.

He yawned again, seeming bored, as if this was tiresome.

"Go ahead and tell the people they can throw me a little 'thanks' party. But I'm not going to every celebratory party in the kingdom." He didn't want to be running around right now, which was weird for him, because before, he would have LOVED a good party. But…

He wanted to be close to Shadow…

His eyes darted to the door beside him.

The dungeon was safe alright, but he knew Shadow wouldn't give up that easily. He had to make absolutely sure he could keep Shadow at bay before the trial.

"How long till all the evidences and crimes of Prince Shadow come into light from all the digging you're scholars have been doing?" Sonic asked, eyes still watching the opened doorway…

"Huh? Well, we're just jumping all over the place now, aren't we?" Tails looked a little upset by his attention being flung left and right, but he sighed and continued on, letting go of his poutful attitude and continuing to speak, "It's gonna take some time, Sonic." He said this sorrowfully, as even he wanted the trial to begin already. "But you've asked for EVERY offense to be presented… it's been thousands of YEARS of sins! We've gotta dig it up and put it in order for the trial to begin. It's not so easy as you may have assumed…" Tails lowered his head and closed his eyes, worried that the trial may never happen at this rate…

"…" Sonic lowered his eyelids, maybe what he was asking for, was, in fact, a little much…

But he wouldn't shake from his resolve.

"Shadow's gotta pay, Tails. For everything he's done to me… my family,… and my people." Sonic got up from the chair, and started walking down the few steps to his throne. "Anything else?" he stated.

"Oh yeah!" Tails turned to Sonic, grinning from ear to ear. "It's about time I started preparing for something…" he seemed to be overly excited about bringing this up…

"H-huh?" Sonic got a little awkward, seeing the expression on Tails change so dramatically.

"Weellll~" Tails smirked even more wickedly now, looking away for a moment, before walking further up to Sonic, putting his hands together and head upright as if trying to look professional and 'matter of fact'ly before him. "It's come to my attention as your advisor, that this party might be perfect for selecting some 'candidates' for the next few years." He shifted his head down so fast with such an 'evil mastermind' look to his eyes that Sonic stepped back.

"…C-candidates..?" Sonic was confused, putting his arms back slightly. "Tails… what are you talking about..?"

"Heheheh…" Tails's whole aura changed as he snickered like an evil sorcerer and rubbed his hands like a mad man.

Sonic minimized before him with sweat drops on the back of his head. "T..Tails?" his voice almost squeaked at how weirded out he was by Tails's actions.

Then, Tails drew forth a dramatic point! Flinging his pointer finger out, he placed his other hand on his hip, and with a closed-eyed and open grin, he happily stated,

"I'm gonna find you a girlfriend!"

Sonic's expression went blank as a white cardboard box.

"Wha-what?" Sonic shook his head.

"B-..beg your pardon?" he lowered his head and shrugged, sweatdrops dotting the side of his face. "T-Tails,… what are you.. talking about..?" he had a faked smile, but he was clearly nervous about the subject suddenly changing so rapidly. He blinked, before cutting the act, and moving on to another strategy. "You know what, you're right, we're jumping too much. We're just all over the place here-!"

"Hehe! It's one of the duties of being your Advisor, don't you remember?"

Tails ignored him trying to change the subject, and leaned forward slightly, put his hands to hips, smiling cheekily at Sonic, but also disappointed he had forgotten that little detail.

"B-but I don't have to worry about that for 3 years!" Sonic countered, his whole demeanor looking as if he's trying to wiggle his way out of certain doom. He was upset he couldn't change the subject, but Tails went right along with it.

"I knew you'd say something like that!" Tails leaned back and threw his head up again, happy he could predict his friend and king. "I figured you'd need time to really get to know someone. So I decided to start the selection early!" Tails again raised his pointer finger in a 'matter of fact' statement, and lowered his eyes affectionately to his friend. "Don't worry… I'll make sure you're covered." He winked.

Sonic pouted, and then smiled at his own scheming idea…

"H-huh!? Hey, wait! You're supposed to be begging me not too!" Tails flinched back, shocked his friend now had a equally scary expression on his face.

"I was just thinking…" Sonic smirked, folding his arms. "I believe our fathers made a previous arrangement before we were born about this very subject." He flung open his eyes a bit to see Tails's reaction.

It was working, Tails was sweating and shaking, quickly jumping/flying over to Sonic to stop him from talking. "Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!" he kept repeating, hitting Sonic with each hand as Sonic blocked, and continued to smirk, also looking affectionately teasing at his friend.

"If I recall… before we had been born, our father's wanted to join their bloodlines together, am I right….deary?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tails's embarrassment took over and pushed Sonic down, the two wrestled as Tails tried to desperately win against his older and stronger friend.

"They didn't know they were having boys!" Tails countered.

Sonic laughed, "Your mother was so sure, haahah!"

"G-grrr.. Even if I was a girl! Which I'm glad I'm not… I would never allow for an arranged marriage!"

"Are you sure? Rules are rules, Miley~" Sonic was turned over by Tails, but still managed to wink a quick one at him before Tails blushed and started whacking him again and trying to pin him down and win the wrestle-war.

"NONONONONO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!:

"It wasn't fair for my mother, why should it be fair for you?"

"Stop teasing me! I'm finding you a girlfriend and that's final!"

Sonic quit the act and threw Tails off of him.

"Offph!" Tails hit the ground, but not too hard, but still rubbed his head. "Owww… h-hey."

He saw Sonic get up and dust himself off from the dirt on the ground, shake his head, and adjust his crown. "Eh, you wouldn't meet my requirements anyway…" he walked back to his throne.

"R-requirements..?" Tails blinked from the ground, thinking… "Oh, that's right." Tails turned his head and looked up. "A king has his right to ask for certain things, huh..? B-but they have to be reasonable and actual! No making things up!" Tails got up and also dusted himself off, slightly tearing up at how his tails were now filthy from the rolling around on the ground they just did.

These two were as close as brothers, just like their fathers before them, and it was true their father's were going to engage them at birth… if, you know… circumstances weren't as they were…

"So? What are you're 'requirements'. Any I should know about?" Tails put his hands to his hips, knowing Sonic was probably going to say something ridiculous to totally throw Tails off from finding any girl who matched.

Sonic stopped before his throne, looking down at it.

He was hoping to avoid this as long as possible too… but remembering when he was crowned… he knew he couldn't avoid it for too long… and he had to at least be honest about a request…

He sighed, submitting to the fact that he had to obey the rules, and Tails was right, there was no way on this good planet he'd marry someone he wasn't well acquainted with.

He jumped, spun, and sat back in his normal relaxed position on his throne, leaning back and letting himself slide down in the big impressive chair.

"…She has to be beautiful." He started, as Tails took out a scroll and rolled his eyes.

"Well, no duh." Tails stated, "I haven't heard of an ugly queens, yet." He continued to scribble some things, and looked up at Sonic with a nod, as if encouraging him to go on. "Seems reasonable." He looked up and tilted his head, then back at him, gesturing with his quilled pin to keep going, "Aaannndd..?"

"…She has to be funny too." Sonic pouted, not liking having to give this info out, but he just folded his arms and sucked it up, letting himself fall all the way down to the bottom of the chair now.

"…And?" Tails raised an eyebrow, kinda surprised by the easy-going answers he was getting.

"…And…" sonic looked up, not sure what to say next, before sighing and rolling over on his throne, as if still very much a child at heart.

"She has to be… liked by the kingdom. Perfect for the job."

"Job?"

Tails shook his head up from writing, and put the paper down a moment. "Sonic… this isn't a 'job' we're writing an application for…" he was slightly worried by that comment.

Sonic kept his unamused and upset look, as if being a child not getting his way.

He kicked his feet out and sat forward again, but kept his body low to the seat of the throne. "And?" he teased Tails, knowing he kept asking for more details.

"…W-well…" Tails looked down, worried now for the future more than ever…

That poor girl would really have to change his heart… and change it,… for the better.

"She'd be more than just a queen to the people." Tails stated, and looked up towards Sonic. "These are all generic things. Things I could find in anyone!" Tails began to complain a little, as Sonic narrowed his eyes, slightly offended.

"You wanted them realistic, Tails! How real can I get than that?!" Sonic, as the hot-head he usually is, let out a steamed reply and waved an aggressive swing of his hand out, leaning forward and up on the edge of his throne's seat now. "You think this is easy for me, Tails?! Being told I'm not only forced into royalty,… but now forced to be married some day as well?!"

"…Sonic…" Tails looked sadly to him, he didn't know how to describe this in the right way to where Sonic would be satisfied.

"You don't get it, Tails. And you never will." He flopped back into his throne, "Hmph. And I'd like to see you TRY and find a girl who's pretty and funny to MY taste." Sonic was hoping to prolong this 'selection' as long as possible, as Tails suddenly noticed why the list was so short and generic…

Sonic was still being a rebel. And not wanting to comply to old traditions even still.

"Sonic… this is your future wife we're talking about." Tails just decided to speak from his heart on this one. "Someone you're going to share and spend the rest of your life with… don't you want to take it a little more… seriously?" Tails leaned his head forward and down, as if trying to desperately convince Sonic of the importunacy of this discussion.

Sonic thought a moment… before turning around in his throne and facing his back to Tails.

"Gah!... F-fine then…" Tails gave up, not willing to argue on it further. "Well, she also needs to be able to tame you then." He started to scribble, as Sonic's ear flicked back to him.

He noticed the gesture and looked up, smiling, before writing more light-heartedly now. "And… she needs a cute sister. Someone I might fancy… and… geez, I shouldn't leave out Knuckles… maybe a triplet."

Sonic looked back, before smiling, seeing as Tails was starting to see he didn't want to take it seriously.

Tails sighed, "I suppose she has to be able to keep up with you. Have a strong will and arm about her. A clear mind, someone with good judgment, and a willing heart and kind smile…" he started to continue to scribble, before closing the scroll up. "Alright! I think I can do the rest from here!"

Sonic grumbled.

"Alright, Mr. Sassypants. Don't worry about it. I'll only showcase a girl to you when I KNOW she meets all your requirements, and then some." He pointed the quill he was writing with towards Sonic, and then nodded himself. "Now, no pooping on no parties!" Tails teased again, as Sonic laughed a little at that.

"..It's too early for this, Tails." Sonic still looked unamused and upset by the earlier topic…

"Hehe, the early bird gets the worm! And if she's really as beautiful as you want her to be,… I better start moving fast! Before some other dude gets her attention!" Tails teased, and then rushed off, slightly not kidding about that…

-A few weeks later-

Amy was cleaning up the last of the decoration spills that had occurred before wiping her forehead and looking up at the throne room.

It was absolutely beautiful! Stunning even! Everything her taste could like and more!

She loved the fashion of it all, and that everyone was invited to the royal ball, to celebrate the imprisonment of Shadow and the end of every other evil thing that had happened over the years to them too!

"Hear that, Dad?" She whispered to herself, smiling. "We've finally obtained peace…"

"And I've finally obtained sheer ANNOYANCE! What are you doing fiddling around with some dust pan and broom when you aren't even SWEEPING!?" The Chief Maid stormed over to her, she panicked and quickly stepped back, cowering slightly behind a decorative table for esteemed guest from other kingdoms and lands, who would also be attending the ball to hear of the new legend to be born in the world.

Sonic had conquered the Immortal Prince… it was definitely a tale worth hearing, that Sonic would probably be inclined to share…

"If I see you slacking and talking to wind one… more… time…" The Chief maid took the broom she had dropped, and whammed it right onto the table, making Amy yelp and duck before it struck her hands.

"Hmph!" The chief maid threw the broom down and stomped off, as Amy slowly lifted her head up, almost cutely looking to see if the danger had passed, before a flower vase came flying at her. She dodged, whining a little noise as she did so. "Eeee!"

"Clean that up too, while you're at it! Hahaha!"

Amy looked behind her at the shattered vase, and sighed. "Such a waste…" she had liked that vase, and started to clean up the water and pieces of glass, before being taken by the beauty of the flowers that were in it.

She held one carefully in her scraped up hands, bruised and blistered from years of hard-work in the Castle walls, as she delicately held it close to her… admiring it's small but tender color and figure, before pulling it to her heart.

She never knew why she felt so much like her life was a flower, but she could always empathize with them…

Amy headed towards the kitchen to help out with some of the cooking for the event, when a professional performer stormed in, looking the girls over.

"Miss! Madam, please!" one of her servants came in after her too, seeming to be worried, as she pointed to a line of girls, which Amy happened to be working in.

"Them! I need them to backup dance and sing with me." She then stormed out. "Get them some clothes, teach them what they need to know, NOW." She snapped her fingers, and then her servant, looking dizzy eyed at the impossible task of training these girls on such late notice, quickly dashed up to the girls and ordered them to come with him.

Amy's friend looked to her, terrified, "W-we…?! Perform in front of-of-of… the King!?"

The girls all swooned and started to get excited, some nervous, as suddenly the world zoomed in on Amy, and her eyes widened, and for a second… the world was still…

A slight crooked smile forming on the side of her face.

-A few days later, at the Royal Ball-

"What do you mean?! This thing last ALL NIGHT?" Sonic complained, having two or three men measuring him and then placing different royal attire on him, looking at him, all pushed up faces together, before frantically taking it off him and trying something different again.

"Ugh, I feel like a paper doll." Sonic kept being told to raise his arms up, and he kept doing so, getting annoyed.

"Haha… we just want you to look… presentable! To all the esteemed guest coming in from far, far away." Tails stated, but chuckled every now and again at the ridiculous clothing they were forcing Sonic to try and wear to see what would look good.

"I just don't see why-"

"Chin up please."

He raised his chin, "I can't just-"

"Your arms, your highness."

He lifted them up straighter again. "Wear my usual look?"

"Suck in."

"Wait, wha-AAHHH."

Sonic finally pushed them away when they tightened a belt around his waist and strapped on a leather shoulder guard to make him look more muscular and broad.

He flung it off of him and started shouting for them to get out.

Tails stopped him and called them back in, as they all scrunched up together again, but instead of inspecting, they were all fearing…

"I know this is hard for you, Sonic,… but you don't have to stay the whole time?" Tails tried to put a silver-lining in there for Sonic. "Just let everyone entertain you and tell your little epic tale and everyone will be satisfied." He explained, patting Sonic's back before freaking out a moment and looking back, "Woah.. they really make you look BIG."

"…." Sonic just stared ahead of him, as the men had already placed everything back on him, and gotten a good look for him, and one- probably the oldest brother of the munchkin hamsters as it were, shouted out-

"SUCCESS! We have created, my brothers-!" he flung Sonic around, "A prince!"

"King." Sonic nonchalantly stated, upset and completely demoralized by their 'success'.

"I look like a poodle."

"T-there must be something else..?" Tails stated, not liking their final result either, having fluffed up the 'royal robe' look to make him look like a giant sheep.

"No takies-backsie." The three brothers started walking out the door.

"B-b-but-but-!"

"I know, we make his butt nice, yes?" one brother said, as they all walked a little… femininely away…

Tails looked disturbed, as Sonic quickly turned to check… and his eyes widened, before zipping over to Tails, and holding him up by the scruff of his white chest fur.

"I NEED MY CLOTHES NOW."

"Okay, okay! Let me look!" Tails quickly zoomed out of the room, and going into the King's chambers, he started moving through the wardrobe.

His mouth dropped for a moment when he found Sonic's father's old knight's training attire, and thought a moment…

"hmm…" he then looked for other king's clothing, and found some things that looked nice with it. "Alright!" he raced back, and quickly took some of Sonic's old ancestors arm and finger rings, along with a ring for a bracelet.

The look matched more Sonic's style, having chainmail and grey with deep blues for the fancy big fabric cape he was adorned with, that completely covered his neck and shoulders, making him look very much pristine but cool at the same time.

"You're ancestors used to be very found of rings!" Tails explained, putting on the clothes for Sonic as Sonic also helped and started to notice how nice and handsome the look was turning out to be.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." Sonic smiled, liking the look.

"You know what, Tails?"

"Hmm?" Tails looked from behind Sonic, over his shoulder to get a look at what Sonic was talking about, since he was adjusting the thick cape around the shoulders.

Sonic looked in the mirror, admired himself a moment, before turning to Tails, "I should hire you as royal wardrobe consultant."

He laughed, "Trust me, that's not a position. You know I kinda crave one certain position though~" he put his hands together, in a praying stance almost, as if trying to beg Sonic to be the Chief Librarian of the Royal Archives.

"Those books can wait, Tails. I've already doubled security on the history book, the rest are fine and dandy." He stated, knowing Tails just wanted the permission to read them all, even the forbidden ones only assessable to the royal family, and organize the messy bookshelves.

"Ah, man! Can't you give me a hobby?!" Tails stormed out with him, as Sonic laughed.

"How many positions do you have, already?"

"Not enough to keep me busy at 8." Tails fluttered his eyes, trying again to show Sonic the appeal.

"Nah, that's your bedtime." Sonic teased, snapping a point with his finger at him and being cheeky about it. "Come on, Tails… let's woo the audience."

He opened the twin doors as the trumpets saw him and began to blare, the people turned to see him.

Sonic scanned the room, took a deep breath in, and started to walk out.

He stepped up the wide and long stairs to his throne and sat down, his usual way, before Tails cleared his throat.

Sonic looked to him, lazily.

He raised an eyebrow.

Sonic groaned silently and got up, before raising a hand and going, "Yo."

Noblewomen started squeeing as their mother's hushed them, and their fathers rolled their eyes at them.

Sonic just kept his cool demeanor as Tails chuckled, rolling his eyes before looking to Sonic, seeing no expression.

It worried Tails a little… so he leaned down to whisper to Sonic.

"Don't you like having girls fawn over you like that?"

"It's something to brag about." Sonic calmly stated, as if bored. "But not really. I get enough from one girl." He looked up to Tails, as Tails nodded; knowing Amy did that since their youth…

But still…

"…" Tails leaned up, and shook his head, before rubbing the sweat from behind his neck. "I'm gonna have my hands full trying to find a gal for you." He muttered under his breath.

A strange thought came into Tails's mind, as he suddenly flipped out, his body flinching and his eyes turning white, as he thought about that one hamster brother…

He slowly twitched his head over to Sonic,… 'it can't be… it couldn't be… it mustn't be!' he leaned down again, "You-…. Y-you do like girls, right!?" he stated, very flustered.

Sonic's face looked disgusted as he looked up to Tails, "TAILS!" he shouted a whisper. "Just cause I don't acknowledge a girl's interest in me doesn't mean I don't have an appeal!" he countered, shaking his head and pushing Tails's face away, "You worry too much…" he put his hand back to holding up the side of his face again as he leaned more on the armrest, closing his eyes and trying to relax again.

Sonic started to look at all the young women for a moment through one opened half-way eye.., as Tails sighed in relief, a swirl over his head, showing his dizzy worriment for a second there…

'…Too tall…'

He looked to another one.

'… too petite…'

One was eating her way through the tables.

'Now there's a prospect.' He humored himself.

The profession singer adjusted her hair back over her shoulder, looking gorgeous as her makeup team styled her just right.

"You girls ready?" she turned, smiling to the girls kindly. "I know you'll make an impression. And when handsome young knights propose, you better let me sing at your weddings." She winked, as the girls all blushed at how cool she was.

Amy rolled her eyes, smiling. 'A handsome young knight, huh?' she thought about it a moment, but all the men in her head looked too much like Sonic…

That's cause they all had a Knight's attire, but with Sonic's face on it.

She sighed, 'I'm hopeless, aren't I?' she daydreamed a moment about Sonic not being a king, but just a regular cool dude, with an attitude, a knight in shining blue armor~

Her dream was interrupted as the singer girl's servants started pushing the girls out. "You're on! Go, go, go, go!"

"Ah-ahhh!" Amy was pushed out with the other girls, wearing some kind of gypsy-arabian-indian attire that made her look like a genie in a bottle. Her head and hips were decorated with ornaments and every time she moved something shingled.

"Good luck, girls!" the servants cheered, as the man servant, biting his nails after training the girls, worried about their performance… in front of the king!

That detail had escaped Amy's mind, as she suddenly found the embarrassing fun of dancing in front of him… if he could… you know… recognize her out of the bunch.

Their faces were hidden, as they were all in a circle around the singer.

The sun, it sets, on the Chaos fields… powered by the rays- light!

Sun and moon, combined to noon, but where are those eyes?

Those radiant eyes~

The girls began to dance, as Amy just so happened to land at the main part of the song in front of Sonic, looking up at him.

Sonic wasn't particularly interested in old customs of traditional dancing or singing, but the music was catchy enough, just not fast enough for him to-

He noticed the emerald green eyes and stared.

His back straightened up slightly… as this girl caught his attention.

Amy smiled under her covering, and quickly looked away.

'I think I got his attention~' she teased herself, hoping to hold it a little longer… but the song kicked up again, and she had to move quickly away.

'…aaand he's totally wearing a knight's attire! WHAT!?' she mentally freaked out and fangirled. 'Did I see the future!?'

The sun and the moon, can't possibly describe!

The look of the radiant Chaos-Emerald…

Eyes!

HAah-…ohoh, HAah-…ohoh~

Silently, the moon fades away, but the emerald's always stay~

Their glow, too bright! For the rising sun-

The King must stay awake.

For.. those.. radiant.. eyes~

Haah-Ohoh~

As the girls danced and sung, Sonic could only keep his eyes fixated on the one who looked at him, not sure why.

Tails glanced over to see if the young girls were having any affect on Sonic, as they were all very pretty and their dancing very alluring.

He noticed Sonic's complete attention on them, and grinned from ear to ear. Fist pumping in his head at finally seeing something catch Sonic's eye.

He tried to follow his stare, seeing his eyes move around to one particular one, but couldn't tell which one it was, as they all moved so quickly around, twirling and moving in rhythmic lines and patterns.

Amy was actually having a blast, not really noticing Sonic as she had to stay in line and the placement where she was assigned, but still, dancing and singing was fun!

'I didn't know I had a talent!' she cheered, loving the way dancing and singing made her feel! It really made one's heart and beat and feel alive!

Ahhhh-haaahaaahaa…

The music began to change tempos.

Those~ Eyes~

Pierce the Emerald's gaze…

And suddenly~

Those radiant eyes~

Are trapped,.. in… emerald… green~

HAah-…ohoh, HAah-…ohoh~

Stay awake, Stay awake, oh king~

The song ended as the singer threw off her covering, the other girls just raised their eyes, showing the eye makeup; making their individual beautiful eyes and their colors pop more vividly in the light.

The crowd cheered, as Sonic was completely leaned forward, his hands gripping the armrest when the singer girl revealed her face, but the others didn't, when suddenly…

'AMY!?' his face was one of complete surprise. He leaned back, gasping slightly with a smile at how he couldn't recognize her at first. He knew it had to be her, that pink tone… the flexibility and grace she had as she moved… it had to be her! He then rubbed his chin, before seeing her breathing hard at her performance and looking up to him, blushing.

He smiled.

'I can tease her for awhile after this.' Was the only thought he paid attention too…

Tails clapped with the rest of the company as Sonic gave them a hipster's golf-clap too.

The girls raced away as Amy didn't like how Sonic was staring with a smirk at her attire,… then again, he had once seen her in only her undergarments that one time…

She shook her head, banishing the thought out as she didn't want to think about it anymore.

She got back into her regular attire, and sighed…

The rest of the girls went back to their chores… but Amy longed to be on the dance floor again… to feel like a noblewoman…

She started to dance a waltz in the changing room by herself, closing her eyes and imagining a 'not-a-king' Sonic dancing with her too.

For a king to dance with a maid? Slightly scandalous and improper…

She sighed again, and looked at her performing attire…

Although, not her taste, it was probably the most wealthiest clothes she's ever worn…

"Amy..?"

She was spooked and turned around. "Ah! V-Vanilla! Cream!"

"Miss Amy! You did wonderful!" Cream jumped up to her, as Amy held down her arms and bent to hug her back too.

"Thank you so much, Cream! Hmhmm~" she chimed, loving the beautiful compliment from her.

"You were the true radiant eyes." Vanilla stated, smiling.

"O-O-oh no.. I-I mean,.. all the girls were beautiful!" She turned around, putting the dance attire down and looking down from the mirror at it.

Vanilla looked sadly towards her take on her compliment, and how she responded to it, and walked calmly over to her. "Amy…" she placed a loving motherly hand on her shoulder, and used it to lift her chin up to her. "You must know." She then moved her gaze to the mirror. "You… are a beautiful woman."

Amy stared at the mirrored image of her, although the room was slightly darkened, she did think herself quite pretty and cute.

She smiled, but then turned her gaze.

"Still… a pretty maid isn't going to win Sonic over…" she turned away and began to walk out of the changing room.

Vanilla held her heart, and looked back at the mirror, her heart silently breaking, knowing that Sonic hadn't changed any rules for women just yet…

She quickly stepped forward. "Amy, wait!" she raced out the door, "Cream, darling? Stay with Amy, I'll be right back!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, not sure what was happening, but happily sat with Cream.

Vanilla raced back in, hiding something behind her back. "When I was young, I had a favorite dress…" she suddenly pulled it out, as Amy gasped, and Cream's face lit up.

"Oh, Momma! It looks like a princess's!"

Vanilla giggled, "It was an anniversary gift from your father, Cream. He saved up every ounce of money he could." She looked lovingly over the dress, and gently moved her hand across it.

"Va… Vanilla…" Amy didn't know how to ask this question, as Vanilla lifted her gaze to her, and smiled.

"When my husband died, a knight, like your father, Amy. I was forced to feed a sucking child with no money or home to live in… because as you know, men own the land, not the wife." She shook her head, sad at the fact but knowing that's what happened to Amy as well.

"I was forced to sell myself and Cream to the castle, as the king was very generous to all poor widows of lowly station whose belated husbands had served him valiantly. My husband was a friend to the King, he honored me, even if I was just a maid." She smiled as she turned to Amy. "I remember when the king brought you to me. You were asleep in your tears at the knowledge of your father's passing… and he asked me to adopt you." Tears streamed down her face. "Cream was still very young, but I took you in, because you were the daughter of a valiant Knight, just like my husband, and I knew this kindness would somehow make the struggles all worth it in the end."

Vanilla was every sense of the word a mother to Amy, considering she didn't know her mother at all, only stories her father would tell her of her beauty and charm. Amy jumped up from her seat and embraced Vanilla.

"This dress… Amy. I want you to wear it. As if it was your coming of age debut."

"…Like,… a quinceanera?" Amy asked, not sure what that meant, but chuckling slightly at the idea.

"You've matured and grown into a beautiful young woman." She placed the dress in front of Amy. "I think you'd look wonderful in it." She smiled.

Amy got all excited, before her face dropped into sight reality, and she tried to not cry. "I.. I would love to wear it Vanilla… but…." She walked away from the dress, turning around to Cream, her head held low.

Vanilla looked concerned, "What's wrong, dear?"

"….I'm a maid." Amy lifted her arms and let them fall pathetically down again. "I could be arrested for being recognized… in an outfit so lovely…"

Vanilla looked sadly to her, and then down at Cream.

Cream put a finger to her mouth, thinking… "But.. your face was covered." Cream stated, and looked to her mother. "I-I don't want to break any laws, Momma… but I think Sonic wouldn't mind her dressing up… just this once?" she seemed to plead before Sonic instead of Vanilla, as she laughed and scooped her little girl up.

"I think you're absolutely right!" Vanilla looked to Amy, and handed her the dress. "I won't accept it back." She stated, with a warm smile on her face. "Now go out there, and enchant him even more!" she encouraged, and laughed. "I would suppose he's missing those,.. radiant eyes~ haha!" Vanilla tried to sing the tune, waving her hand and turning her head like the singer girl, for comedic affect.

"You sing wonderfully, Mommy!"

"Oh, Cream..!"

They all laughed, a big happy family, as Amy started to cry. "I… I don't know what to say. This is.. the single most kindest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Amy jumped into Vanilla's arms as well, almost toppling the two over, but gaining balance, they all laughed again.

"Now, let's get that makeup back on!" She teased, only going to put an appropriate amount on though, this time.

-The party~-

"And then I swiped the Chaos Sword at him, and knocked him clear out!" Sonic retold HIS version of the triumphant defeat of Shadow, as the crowd of men laughed, and then one of their queens spoke up.

"My good king," she bowed politely with her head at the table. "If the Prince is under capture… why has he not been dealt with thusly?" she inquired.

Sonic blinked a moment as Tails leaned down and whispered something to him. He kinda shooed him away from his ear though, not liking to be told what to say, even though it annoyed the heck out of Tails…

"We're still gathering his crimes at this time." Sonic responded, folding his arms as he looked annoyingly up to Tails, having said what he basically screamed silently into his ear to say.

Tails nodded his approval.

Sonic, when the crowd turned to whisper to each other privately, stuck out his tongue at Tails, who looked ready to grab a cup and whack Sonic upside the head with it if he messed up the reputation of his forefather's kingdom, before the eyes of the royal guests turned back to Sonic and Tails, and they quickly straightened up, no one noticing their comical angry eye-conversations.

"Would it not be wiser, if you pardon my humble opinion, your highness. To just execute him for invading your kingdom and holding war for so many scores of years?"

Sonic looked to Tails, who held a stance like, 'You didn't want my help, now you think you do?' As Sonic glared to him and turned his head back to the people, keeping his eyes fixed on his betraying friend.

"I… felt it best to have him hear all the crimes he has committed over the many years. I want every memory of his wrongs to be fresh in his mind as he's sentenced… I think that's only fair way. That my ancestors are honored by putting down the very man who slayed them, while all they did was defend the happiness and right of their kingdom, respectfully." Sonic took a sip of his drink, and under the table, thumbs up'd Tails, as if asking for approval.

Tails nodded, smiling that he had stated it well.

The guests, once again, turned to discuss his words, and one nodded to him, as if respecting his wish to exact perfect justice for his fallen family.

Sonic nodded back to him, lowering the cup.

The man stood up. "A toast, then. To a King who saved his kingdom."

The men rose, and Sonic stared at all of them…

A King who saved his kingdom.

"Sonic?" Tails whispered, showing with his eyes and head gestures to stand up too.

Sonic looked up at Tails, and then down again. He rose, lifting his fingers from the table and grabbing the cup he just drank out of, and held it up…

….King who saved… his kingdom…

Was he really worthy of that title?

Have his actions really been worthy of such a respectful look a true King had given him?

"Long live the king!"

"Long life and chaos prosperity!"

The men drank, as Sonic quickly did too and lowered it as fast as he could, still conflicted over the matter… his eyes shifting at the table below him.

The men were respecting Chaos traditions in their toast, and Tails stuck his chest out with a grin on his face, happy to see the respected guests all dining and then slowly departing off to enjoy further the party and ball they were hosting.

Tails then moved Sonic away from the dining table, knowing he was probably done with all the social etiquettes by now, and patting his back. "You did great! Even your adlib wasn't so terribly catastrophic that no one got offended!" he walked with a stride, "I'm proud of you."

Sonic kept his head low, steadily watching the titles of the floor beneath him, and having flashbacks of the stones of up heaved title from the tunnels below…

"…Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails turned and leaned forward slightly, getting a good look at Sonic's expression. "You weren't that intimidated, were you?" he even looked skeptical at his own question.

"…I don't feel like a king." Sonic stated, stopping himself from walking any further, as Tails slowed to speak with him further about it.

Sonic had looked down, his fists not really having the energy to tighten, but something was just draining him of all his power he had before…

What was this? He couldn't describe the feeling. It wasn't regret… or remorse…. It could be inadequacy or false pride..? Was it? He just couldn't tell…

"What's the matter? Everyone just honored you as a true king, isn't that enough?"

A King who saved his kingdom.

"Did I really save my kingdom? Or my pride?"

He looked to Tails, who suddenly was shocked by that deep of a question, and looked down.

"…I think… you killed two birds with one stone." Tails stated, and looked back at his friend. "I mean, you may have gone because you wanted adventure and to do what's right. Even going against the council, which is basically the voice of the people… but you ended up knowing better then them." Tails made a good point, but that didn't stop the nagging, aching feeling that was happening inside Sonic…

He scanned the ground.

"Okay, look. I think you need to take your mind off of things, and…" He smirked, "Enjoy the party~" he turned Sonic's attention to the lovely ladies all lining the walls, waiting for someone to ask them to dance.

Sonic pushed his frown back to the side of his mouth. "No thanks." He argued the suggestion.

"Come on! They're pretty!" Tails threw his arms out toward them, "And they're all here for you~" he put his hands behind his back, and leaned towards his friend, cheekily trying to play wingman.

"Gee, I wonder why." Sonic glared at Tails.

"Hey, you gave me three recommendations. I can guarantee these girls fit the description." Tails gestured a thumb back to them.

One woman bounced across the floor, clearly huge and big chested, she 'ho-ho'd!' as she caught a hold of Knuckles, and her face scared the living daylights out of him as she scooped him up and started dancing with him. He was barely the size of her…

"…uh…except the panda." Tails cringed with Sonic.

"Tails, look. I'm flattered at your efforts to try and find a girl for me, but I think I-" he started to turn before a beautiful sparkle caught his eye.

"Woah… Amy!?" Tails's words ringed through Sonic's ears as his eyes widened… just slightly, almost unable to be noticed as she walked into the room.

Her beautiful dress shone above all the others, and the fabric was so classic and well-made that nothing could rival its stunning appearance.

It was modest and wholesome, but showed her curves very well, and gave her figure a wonder to behold, as she slowly started to make her way out, nervous, before looking back and having Cream and Vanilla cheering her on.

"Well…" she lightly breathed out. "Here goes nothing.." she put her best grin on and started to walk up towards Sonic and Tails, her hair all done up and even her makeup only showed her very best that only mother nature could so sweetly design.

Now that she was closer, she could admire his look a lot more. She really did like seeing him looking more like a knight than a king… but seeing his crown,… she thought it a nice touch.

"Your majesty." She bowed, very low to the ground, before coming up, having done a perfect curtsey, even causing Sonic to step back slightly, just to look at her.

"I'm impressed, Amy! But… how are you…?" Tails knew the rules very well, as Amy gave a nervous smile and tilted her head as if saying, 'yeah, well, opps?'.

Sonic waved Tails off. "Don't worry, I've got it covered." He walked over to her. "Have to ask but… you dance?" he teased, but his eyes couldn't leave hers…

'Yep! I can recognize those eyes…anywhere.'

His gaze turned gentle as Amy lowered her chin down, her cheeks flushed with her emotions all over it. It was easy to read what she was thinking… but Sonic did fancy a good read… ( ;) –wink- )

"Hehe, not in public at least… but.. until now I guess." She was so nervous, fiddling with her hands before looking up at Sonic, looking down at her hands, and up again. Repeating it as he tilted his head, continuing to admire this usual pauper now being such a rare beauty…

Tails didn't see anything unusual about the two at first, before he noticed how Sonic was looking at her,…

His eyes suddenly darted back and forth, his smile fading, as he started to move his hands out to the sides, suddenly realizing what he had been missing along!

He shook his head back to Amy, then to Sonic, and then looked straight, before a curl on the side of his lips started to twist up, and he looked away to the side of the ceiling, rocking on his feet.

Who knew? A childhood stalker could be 'his type', after all.

"You two should dance!" he suddenly blurted out, as Sonic and Amy looked surprised at Tails's comment.

Amy turned and looked away, blushing, holding a hand up to her mouth… trying to hide her excited and nervous smile at that beautiful suggestion…

'With every bone in my body, Tails!' Amy squee'd inside herself.

'Not a chance!' Sonic knew what Tails was thinking right away.

Sonic gave Tails a look, almost as if saying, 'Quit it. NOT. HER.'

Tails just smiled and continued, trying to play off what he was thinking. "I-I mean… what if a maid recognizes you? I do have a duty myself to report such things… but I won't." he turned away, as if pretending he never saw Amy. "Aw, what a beautiful day~" his voice was so fake, but Amy and Sonic looked to each other.

"I'm sure one dance wouldn't hurt."

"Huh?" Sonic turned to Tails, who had imitated his voice.

"Really!?" Amy turned around, thinking it was Sonic, as Sonic silently freaked out, sweating.

"N-no, that wasn't-!"

"I think so, too!" Amy grabbed his hand, going back to her old antics, and dragged him to the dance floor, making his face look so awkward and downhearted, literally making his eyes look like they were screaming, 'Help…' that Tails couldn't help but hold in his laughter with a covered hand.

'Maybe she's not for him?' He rethought his idea, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow, before taking out his scroll.

He wrote, on the very corner of it, licking the quill to make sure it had ink.

Amy Rose √

He put a check mark right next to her name, and smiled. 'She is beautiful today…' he looked up, and noticed how wonderfully happy and kind her smile looked.

He smiled too. 'I think she checks off more than even Sonic knows.' He rolled up the scroll and headed on his way, whistling, before he saw himself a cute fluffy and long tail…

His whole body shivered down in a wave of sorts, and he quickly licked his hand and pulled back his three hairs on his head, before daring to make a move by leaning on the table, "Hi… I'm-AHHH!" his hand slid off the table and he fell.

The girl turned around, and he quickly got up, dusting himself off. "Eh-heh..eh..um…ughhh." he saluted her awkwardly and tried to fix his shirt, but just gave up and walked away, groaning.

Amy slowly spun with Sonic, before the music picked up and they started to dance traditionally, usually moving away from each other; the girls going into the circle and skipping around, as the men did a dance outside of it, and then they all intertwine again.

She got back into his arms though and the two started dancing again. "Haha! I honestly didn't know you liked dancing. Hehe, isn't it great?!" she was having the time of her life, and Sonic… although he hated dancing like this anyway, was glad she was at least enjoying herself.

"Yeah… heh… great." He didn't even try not to look like a party-pooper.

Amy stopped smiling a moment and gave him a 'fed-up with your attitude' look. "Come on, it's my first real ball. You can least... lighten up a bit." She playfully started to lead.

This action made him 'wake up' figuratively speaking, as he gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her back into him leading again. "Hey, I don't like it when other people take charge."

She grinned, "Then step up, mister!" she teased him, and that really got him going!

The two began to dance differently than the crowd, making them stand out more, but for some reason, Sonic didn't notice the public's eyes…

His gaze was fixed to hers; she was like a brilliant light shade of pink in an often dreary and dull world.

He couldn't describe the feeling inside him. Happiness? Well, maybe a little… enjoyment? He did find it kinda amusing to see her trying to be cute so badly… appealing? Haha! Let's not go to far here…

But there was something about her spirit, and he definitely would willingly recognize that much. She could light up a room with a smile and witty remark. She might be a little dramatic and overbearing sometimes… but everyone needs a little crazy in their lives.

The fact that she was a close friend made it easier for him to be himself too. Because she liked him, so there was no way he could really mess up, unless he was completely disregarding her feelings entirely.

Which… he knew he did more than he thought.

He just then started to notice something… which shook him to the very core.

He stopped, as Amy was whip-lashed a moment before stepping back in front of him. "W-woah! Haha, hey, what gives..? hehe… Sonic?" She suddenly lost her smile, seeing his scared look in his eyes.

This was the most he'd ever thought about her before…

And he didn't like it.

He immediately let go of her. "Umm… I, uh.." he hated being so… so… dorkish!

He quickly stepped back, scratching his head and looking away. "Where'd you get the dress, anyway?" he commented, slowly moving out of the dance floor, and feeling self-conscious of himself when he started to notice everyone looking at them again…

Amy was deeply confused, and very disappointed at him just- walking away from her like that!

"I-umm, well-" she tried to keep up with him, but he was moving through the crowd so quickly… " Vanilla gave it to me and-…HEY!" she called out, throwing her arms down in her frustration.

The crowd split, and all eyes were on the two.

"You don't just walk away from your date!" she stated, putting her hands on her hips.

She literally had no idea what 'self-conscious' meant.

She certainly knew what 'self-confident' meant!

She was living in her own world, she didn't even notice the attention. And if she did, she ignored it, not thinking about what it could mean…

Sonic froze, twitching at her boldness.

He straightened himself out, not only was he now publicly embarrassed, but he was getting ticked off that she thought this was a date.

Still… he had to be a king… he had to be…

Anger marks started popping up on his head.

She continued, "What's wrong?" She folded her arms, and puffed up a side of her cheek. "We were having fun, right?"

Sonic turned to her, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "Sorry." He stated, as the people all looked to each other now, whispering things. His voice was rather cold, but he stated what he had to calmly, "But there's a lot of lovely ladies here, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He turned and walked away, going up to a wall-flower and asking for her hand to dance.

Amy's whole world crashed down on her.

His tone,… he acted as if he didn't even know her.

Like she was just one girl out of many others all waiting for their turn…

Tails even flinched, having wanted this to go well.. but knew how Sonic got in public.. and hoped Amy understood his cold-brush off was because she made a commotion out it all.

Suddenly, Amy noticed the eyes on her. The women snickering at her, someone asking who she thought she was, and another laughing at the fact she thought herself good enough to date a king.

Tears built up in her eyes as she realized what she had done.

She was so blissfully happy…. She didn't even notice the situation around her.

She slowly withdrew into the crowd, hunching over and holding her hands together.

She ran from the dance floor, as Tails tried to cut her off. "Wait! Amy! He didn't mean to-!"

She pushed passed him though, making him almost fall over.

She turned around, "I'm… I'm so sorry, Tails. I… I ruined everything for him… didn't I?" she was now softly starting to cry, as Tails felt truly sorry for having pushed the thing along… it might of all happened a little … too fast… for Sonic and her.

"No, I'm sorry. I encouraged it without briefing you on everything that was happening. I'm sorry." Tails stepped up, bowing to her respectfully. "You should still feel like a noblewoman tonight." He smiled, and offered her his hand. "Let's end this night with everyone being jealous of you again, shall we?" he winked.

Amy smiled, wiping the tears away. "Thanks, Tails."

"No." he pulled her forward, whispering, "Thank you. If you weren't for you, I don't think Sonic would have ever danced with anyone." He smiled, and led her to the dance floor.

Sonic danced with many different girls, but felt bored and unwilling most of the time. He blamed Tails and Amy for it, if he hadn't danced with her, he wouldn't have felt the need to have to dance with the others too… since they all would have been insulted otherwise… and so would their parents…

But as he danced, with a very stone-cold look on his face, his eyelids drooped down at being bored and not really looking at the girls, he would look over and see Amy dancing…

Something bit at his heart, and it annoyed him.

He would say he was sorry later… but she should really know better than to single him out at his own party!

After Tails had danced with her, having fun, a girl came up and asked if she could be next.

Tails blushed, and Amy just threw him at her and said to have at it!

Her little way of encouraging Tails made him freak out but nervously start dancing with the other girl, who blushed cutely and let him lead her along.

Knuckles, later, to escape the gigantic panda woman, asked Amy to help him get away and dance with him.

She loved dancing! Still a little mad at Sonic, and extremely jealous of the girls dancing with him, some even daring to have smug little faces on them… but she still enjoyed herself.

Sonic, on the other hand, kept trying to find a way to dance with all the girls as fast as he could.

He looked to Amy, and suddenly saw her also noticing his gaze,…

Before sticking her tongue out at him snottily turn her head swiftly away and up from his direction, and dance off with another man.

His anger grew on that one…

He would speed up to the girls, ask, get the yes, go out, spin around, put her back, and get another.

At last, when he noticed all the girls had been danced with, mostly cause their hair would be out of place, due to his speeds, he started to look for Amy in the crowd. Right before someone else was to ask Amy to dance, he swooped in and carried her out of the room, dancing and spinning to maneuver them through the dancing citizens and esteemed guests.

"That's one fast working man!" Someone stated, and laughed.

"WOAAAHH!" She was sped off at such lightning speeds that when Sonic had finally set her down and in an empty dining room, since all the chairs and tables were moved to the throne room, her hair was a mess just like the other girls and was even more ticked off.

"Ugh! What's your problem, anyway!?" Amy tried to fix her hair, and then angrily turned to him, upset as ever, only to see him look through the slit of the door, before closing it, and making sure it was locked.

"…." Her expression changed, and she got slightly conflicted. A part of her was nervous that he was locking her in there with him, but another part was excited about whatever adventure this may entail…

Knuckles was freaking out, having looked around, "Wha-huh!?" noticing Amy was no where to be found, and all the girls he asked had already previously given their hands to another to dance with. He gulped as he heard the tromping of the Panda woman's strike, who was followed by a younger panda girl.

"This is my cousin, she wants a dance too~ HOHOHOHOHOOO~" the woman laughed, as Knuckles turned around, terrified, before noticing the cousin was a very young girl at that, and she cutely looked up to him, then handed him a picture with his face and his army behind him, wanting him to sign.

He smiled warmly at her, and then the panda woman. "I'd love too." He simply stated, bending on a knee to sign the picture for the young girl.

Sonic turned around, feeling kinda awkward about locking the door too, but wanting to make sure no one disturbed them…

Okay, that sounded bad too, but it's not what you'd be thinking!

"Sonic..?" Amy tilted her head, curious as to what was happening.

"…I'm sorry… for how I acted." He folded his arms, and looked away. He hated saying sorry so much, it was his least favorite thing to do. But when you make so many mistakes…

He sighed, being the bigger man, "I actually do think you're a great dancer." He admitted, stepping towards her. "I just hate to say that you kinda put me in a position there.." he scratched the back of his head, and looked away.

Amy mused over the 'sorry' he had to give, but also felt sorry herself. "I'm also terribly sorry… I guess I got lost in the moment and failed to remember how many eyes were on you tonight." She put her hand up to her chest, sincerely looking to him to be forgiven, and then back down to join with her other one in front of her.

"I was being selfish by thinking this was my night, when clearly… it was to celebrate your victory… not anything of mine."

The two stayed silent for a moment, as Sonic just smiled, looking up to say something.

"…You look… very…great." Sonic literally face-slapped himself mentally. 'What are you saying!? Talk like a dude!'

"Y-you know what I mean!" he was getting frustrated with himself, and looked away, folding his arms again. But Amy knew he was trying to tell her it was alright, and that made her smile even more the wider, too.

His adorable demeanor was charming, and Amy laughed, not meaning for it to sound bad, but just thinking it cute. "Aw, hehe. I think you look great too. Surprised, actually… where'd you get the Knight's uniform?" she swayed back and forth, being adorable as ever.

He gave her a look, 'she thinks she's so cute, hmph!' he put a hand down and another to his hip, looking down again too, closing his eyes. "Tails found it, it was an ancestors."

"Oh, which one?" she was curious.

He looked at her funny. "I don't know, just one of them?" he shrugged.

"Oh." She looked away.

"Why? When did you get so into my history?" he seemed confused, but more over curious at her question.

"Oh, i-it's not that! I just like a good story." She looked away.

"…I actually think it's my father's." Sonic stated, looking away, "but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Tails. I just… I remember a picture of him in this."

Amy looked back at Sonic, and looked down again, sadly…

"…Do you miss him?"

"…He could of taught me how to be a better king."

"I think you did him proud."

Sonic looked up to her.

"I just think you still have a long path to travel. But good thing you're so fast." She giggled.

Her comment quite literally sent a calming and comforting wave through his whole being. And his heart was fully at peace by her words.

"…Thank you." He sincerely said, causing Amy to look up at him, being in mid-motion of moving her hair from the side of her face.

"…I appreciate that."

She froze.

It wasn't the words themselves that made her freeze up and blush, it was… the way he said it… and the way…

He looked at her.

He suddenly took a breath, and walked towards her, having a lot more composure now.

She felt a rush of energy through her being, and felt something she couldn't describe as he took her hand.

"Can we just… forget what happened and… finish the dance?" he asked, though the music couldn't really be heard from where they were. Only muffled shuffling of the kitchen and the clanging of their food.

But the music was inside Amy's heart, and she nodded, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder, and keeping the one Sonic held in his grasp.

"I think that's the best thing you've said all night." She teased. "Minus the part where you took down Shadow."

He smiled, "You know, most girls would just say, 'I'd love too.', but… I'm thinking that's not the Amy Rose way of things…" he also, kindly, teased her back.

"I think that's self-proclaimed." She grinned, hinting that he already knew she loved him.

He just stared at her; something about her was irresistible to him.

'She was kinda funny… when she wasn't trying so hard to be cute.'

She tended to do that naturally…

'You know, he wasn't so bad, when he wasn't trying so hard to be cool…'

He tended to do that naturally…

The two were locked in one another's eyes, and even the words in their hearts were syncing up, and the words they've only just spoken seemed lost in the dark as Sonic suddenly started to guide Amy into the dance again. She literally submitted to every movement, and Sonic for a moment thought he was dancing with air, since she literally just knew what he was going to do next…

The two danced in silence, and for a moment, true peace from the Emeralds started to set in for them. They finally knew the kingdom was at peace.

Tails, on the other hand, wasn't so peaceful.

With Sonic having disappeared, the party guests were wondering to his whereabouts, and some angry mothers wanted their daughters to dance with Sonic again.

'S-Sonic… where are you!?' Tails frantically searched the whole floor, but couldn't find him, or Amy, anywhere!

When it started getting late, Sonic walked Amy to her maid quarters, and stopped at the line he knew no man should cross.

They were laughing and chuckling with one another, as Sonic had tried to 'friendly' get out of her what happened in the invasion of Shadow that had her tied to the end of a bedside, but she continued to be persistently stubborn about not telling a soul.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway…" she didn't think Shadow a kind man… not after he tried to strangle her to death, but maybe bipolar..

Sonic sighed, "Alright… I'll get what I want in the end." He winked, as she just pffted a dare, as if saying, 'hit me with your best shot, I'm not talking.'.

As she waved her goodbye, she really felt like Cinderella for a moment,…until someone violently slammed her against the wall.

"WELL, WELLL….-burp- look who thinks she's a queen tonight!"

"L-let… let me go!" Amy tried to move what seemed to be a drunken Chief Maid's hand out from her neck.

She definitely was having flashbacks now, and the pain of Shadow's grip definitely didn't match the weaker pain she had now.

"I can't believe you would..-hickup!- even try and pull a fast one on the –hickup!- k-king…" she started to sloop down… before raising her head up again. "He'd atta know you're a skunk! Haha!" she pushed her to the side.

Amy coughed, but wasn't too badly hurt, when the Chief Maid's foot landed on top of her.

"AHCK!"

"Heheh…" the chief maid swallowed what seemed to be vomit. "Why should I waste my time with getting you, eh? …" she stumbled off of her. "He doesn't even go for pathetic orphan trash like you." She took another gulp of her drink, and wiped her mouth, throwing the cup on the ground as Amy ducked, but the cup missed by a long-shot.

"Get to work… stop slacking you… you… " she did a long burp. "You stinkin' misfit." She loopishly hobbled away, as Amy quickly got up and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 10

(I was totally re-reading and editing ch.9 when, towards the beginning of my 'look over' of the chapter, I got this amazing idea to start off the next chapter. I was like- WRITE THAT DOWN BEFORE YOU LOOSE IT, CHICKADEE! So I did x) )

A year had gone by, and the people were becoming endlessly restless for the trial of Shadow to happen already, but with Sonic's strict demand to uncover all faults, the efforts were taking longer than what the people had originally thought, and their impatience for justice and fear of the unknown happening started to enter into the ears of the Council…

Still upset with Sonic's bold move, they were a little skeptical of his leadership skills, resulting in Sonic feeling like he failed to 'impress' them, as they held onto the power given to them, till they deemed Sonic a mature and worthy king.

"Your Excellency, we understand your motives in allowing all and every act of war and murder the immortal prince Shadow has committed to be revealed at his sentencing, but we're afraid the people have spoken, and they want him dead.. now."

The Council had spent endless days discussing this, but this was the first time Sonic was invited to hear. As King, he could come in at anytime, but knowing Sonic, he probably had no idea this was going on.

Though Tails warned him about it a time or two…

Tails sat in his position, and looked to Sonic, worried on how he would be taking this.

Sonic stood in the center of the room, his head down with calm closed eyes…

His arms folded over as his royal robe hung on them slightly…

"….With all due respects," Sonic began, and then glared up a serious determined look towards the main Chieftain of the Council. "My order still stands." He threw his robe back behind him, and walked out.

The council was in an outrage, they demanded him to stay, standing up and pounding on their wooden ringed podiums in front of them, which circled the whole room.

They couldn't overrule his standing, cause they had still given him power over judgment, and he was the final say in the things of it.

Tails, in the frenzied anger, quickly escaped and went out another door.

Sonic walked down the courtyard, trying to think a way to calm the people down about their growing fear that something may happen to where Shadow is set free, before Tails flew up to him.

"What are you thinking..?" It wasn't in anger at all, in fact, it was the question of a friend, worried for how his best friend was feeling.

Sonic turned to look at him, then let out a breath of air and seemed very sad. "I'm thinking that people are more impatient than me as a collective body."

Tails laughed lightheartedly, "I think that's impossible." He joked.

"…" Sonic held his blank and sorrowful expression, as Tails looked worried about him..

"You know what?" Tails happily got an idea. "It's been a while since you 'escaped' right?"

Sonic's ears suddenly perked up, as his immediate attention turned to Tails.

"Haha, don't get too excited, there's a catch!" Tails moved his hands out in front of him, making sure Sonic's expectation of what that meant didn't get to his head. He raised a pointer finger with a wink, "You'll be under supervision, of course!"

Sonic's happy face quickly turned to a frown of disappointment.

"But…" Tails squinted his other opened eye, worried this was dampening his spirits again. "I'll make sure it's someone you know, someone that won't slow you down as you go exploring and… let out some steam and stress!" Even Tails liked to unwind some days, but he was busy today, he had to find a way to help Sonic and calm the Council down.

"…Knuckles?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, giving the offered suggestion, seeming alright with that idea.

"Uhh… looking for Egghead." Tails sadly stated the fact.

"Oh." That was important…

Sonic put a hand up to his chin…

"…Vanilla..?" he slowly moved his eyes back to Tails, worried that wouldn't work either.

"That would have been a good idea, but she's fillin' in for a sick maid." He again responded with a bit of a 'sorry' shrug.

Sonic pouted, his options were limited now, he knew Tails was busy, not only was he trying to get a treaty and alliance going with the newly formed Eggman Empire, but also trying to calm down the politics happening at home too…

"Then who-?"

"AMY! Sonic, Amy!" Tails was fed up his little 'get the two alone again' scheme wasn't quite working out the way he hoped. He put his hands to his hips, glaring at Sonic. 'what's a guy gotta do to set his best friend on a date here!' he was hoping to make it sound like Sonic thought of it himself, but when he was clearly not following, he had to imply himself.

"Oh… isn't she busy?"

Tails face-palmed, dragging his hand down in his frustration at just making this whole thing work. "Look." He put his hands out, as if implying to remain focused on what he's saying, "Everyone's busy, but she tends to finish her chores faster than any other maid. She's a hard-worker like that, but she spends the rest of the day avoiding the Chief maid, who just puts more chores on her because of her fast pace." Tails explained, as Sonic was apparently unaware of that.

He had heard her talking to the Chief Maid and her giving her more chores, but he had no idea that everyone knew that relationship…

Or maybe they didn't know the abusive part he knew..

He tightened his face.

If he let her come with him,… she could be fully free for a couple of hours from the worry of being ratted out by the Chief Maid… and he knew what it felt like to be trapped in these walls…

He looked away, thinking about it,….

"But knowing her… she'll probably think it's a date…" he contemplated it out loud, as Tails grabbed his ears and pulled them down, not understanding why his plans had to be so hard to carry through!

"It's a perfect idea and a good choice, Sonic!" Tails continued to try and convince him. "Besides, you can take some horses and move around the kingdom as you see fit. You'll be safe with Amy cause she illegally knows how to fight anyway." He shrugged, as if Amy's knight's training from her father was a well-known thing, which, not many people knew of Amy's skills…

"I guess you're right. Though, I really don't need a bodyguard." Sonic rolled his eyes, but decided to go along with it. "Where is Amy, anyway?" ever since a year ago, he hadn't really spent much time with her. Just little banters here and there.

"Hehe~" Tails lowered an eyelid, with a cheeky grin, knowing exactly where she was.

Amy was assigned to tend the horses today, but while finishing early, she took it upon herself to exercise the horses and play with them, getting to know them by name and hopefully, stay far from on-looking eyes.

The Castle didn't have a huge 'front-yard' so to speak. It was curved, as the castle was very much a curved ring on the outside walls. So there was little space between the castle's front door and the big gates, but the citizens still liked to crowd around as much as they could, even settling around the outer walls when their were announcements or parties, like Sonic's last birthday celebration.

She sighed, 'he didn't even attend for that long, haha! Went back to reading those old legends again." She liked how Sonic was still very much young at heart in the sense that he read adventures and books on exploration. He would never lose his sense of wonder for nature and peril, and she kinda liked that.

She, herself, longed for adventure and some peril,… b-but not too much peril.

She sweatdropped, thinking to herself before seeing a horse she wasn't familiar with.

Carrying some treats in a bucket for the horses, she smiled and decided to be friendly.

"Hello, there!" she waved, looking to the Horse's name plate. "Wind…Rider? Huh, that's a cool name." she happily jumped up to hang over the edge of the horses stall, as he moved back, turning his head away from her presence back and forth.

"You're lucky." She whispered to him, "You're clearly not Knuckles's horse. He gives them weird names." She grinned in her teasing ways.

He continued to ignore her, his ear flicking at her, as if gesturing for her to go away, and his eyes would look at her, and then away again. He held his neck to the side, still wanting to be as far from her as possible.

"Aw, you're a beautiful stallion! Very handsome. I like the faded shades." She flattered him, turning her own head and lowering her eyelids to look as if she was flirting. "What brings you here? A gift for Sonic or..?" she reached her hand forward, but the Horse just nipped at it, as if warning her to not come closer.

"Ah! How rude!" She pushed her arms up to be straight, and hung on the edge of the horse's stall door, acting deeply offended. "And after I thought we were just starting to be friends." She puffed up her cheek. "Well, there's only one way to tame a wild heart~" she picked up a riding hat and winked.

Sonic and Tails made their way out to the horse's stalls, near the front of the castle from the gates, and heard a ruckus going on.

"Amy!" they thought something bad might have happened, and dashed forward, only to see her riding a bucking Wind Rider, clearly upset she had straddled him and got a saddle on his back and decided to take him for a ride.

"Wahhhhhh-hoooo!" she seemed to be having a blast, a true cow-girl from being raised on her father's farm, she held onto that noble steed as it reared and tried everything in it's power to kick her off.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?! I've riddin' bulls with half the determination and velocity as you!"

Sonic and Tails were very impressed, though Sonic wasn't happy she was riding his horse; Tails was indeed in awe at her bravery and wild spirit.

"Hyah!" Wind Rider's nostrils flared as he came to a stilled stop for only a moment, growing more and more frustrated that he couldn't get her off.

He zoomed into a fast paced circle, and then the other way, before charging to the sides of the castle, and trying to skid her across it without getting himself.

"Ohhh, you're a smart horse!" she grew excited with the challenge, and pulled the reins to make him stay clear of any obstacle he was trying to get her with.

He reared once more, and jumped in place, bouncing her but she still wouldn't budge.

Finally, the horse was beat, and Wind Rider's legs shook in how much he had done in just a few minutes…

Amy also breathed heavily, but with a big grin on her face.

She wiped her forehead, "Whoo… who said you can't tame the wind?"

Tails's eyes glittered in hope.

Sonic looked disturbed, uncomfortable, and every bit of him was conflicted in taking her with him now…

"She's perfect!" Tails literally threw his arms out towards her, excited as ever and more confirmed in his ideas to put the two together.

Sonic gave him a funny look, and he quickly changed his stance.

"I-I-I mean f-for the getaway! …haha…" he nervously held his arms in, and tried to fake off what he was meaning by that…

He stood straight and scratched the back of his head, the other arm behind his back. "W-well, you two should be going then." He stated, looking around. "The Guards have just seen you with me, and if I tell them I allowed the moment of fresh air for you, with someone to attend to you, they may be content for awhile…" he looked to Amy, rubbing his hands secretively and then racing forward.

After all… Amy was his friend too~

"Amy! Have I got a proposition for you!" he stated, as Sonic didn't like how enthusiastic he was about all this. He folded his arms and continued to be grumpy about it, muttering to himself about how he could lose Amy and go off on his own… That he really didn't need a 'babysitter', so to speak.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Amy still sat on an adjusting Wind Rider, who was just catching a second wind before he was going to do anything more.

He huffed, and she smiled lovingly to him, before getting off and making sure he didn't bolt.

"Woah, there… haha." She patted him, and then saw the stable boy and waved to him, cupping her free hand to have her call travel as she stated, "He's good! You can give him his treats now!" the stable boy quickly ran over and took the horse from her, as he neighed a moment and allowed the boy to guide him back to his place.

"Ah, Amy, I was hoping you could take Sonic for a- well um.. 'A walk.'" Tails leaned forward and put a hand up to whisper to Amy, as she giggled.

"Oh good, he needs one." She chimed. "What can I do?"

"I just want someone I can trust to keep an eye on him, he's been getting hound-down by the Council, who in turn have been being choked alive by the complaints of the people about Shadow's trial.."

Amy lowered her head, "Yeah… I've heard about that." She looked back to Sonic, almost heartbroken he had to be in the mess of all that.

Then she looked to the side, as if thinking something else too…

"Well, will you help me?" Tails smiled, "Well, and Sonic too. I just want to make sure he's alright. It's hard to be under this much stress and not have an outlet, you know? His feet must be itching to run!" Tails looked every bit that wanting to run with Sonic too, but he knew his place was here, at least, for now. "Will you do it?"

"Of course, I will, Tails! Anything for my dear king~" She bowed humbly, and then looked to Sonic, growing excited to be alone with the young king~

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me! Hehe!" she had a closed-eyed grin and put her hands confidently to the side in closed fist on her hips, looking spunky as ever, as Sonic just rolled his eyes, knowing she may be planning something…

The two straddled up, Amy on a beautiful painted horse, brown and white, and Sonic on Wind Rider, who even after his little 'exercise' looked more than willing to race off again.

"Bye, Tails! I'll take good care of the king!" she called back, raising a hand up to say goodbye, as Sonic looked upset by her referring to him as 'king'.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" he complained, moving on ahead as the gates began to open.

"Aw, but it's a pleasant reminder that you're really something." She flirted, but Sonic just groaned.

"Have fun you two! But not too much fun! Or at least,… just be safe!" Tails called back, making Sonic even more uncomfortable.

'What's he planning? What are they both planning!? Is anyone on my side?!' Sonic wondered, having the nagging feeling that he was being deceived and betrayed somehow, but continued onward.

The gates opened up wider and wider…

Creaking and shaking as they did so, before…

Wind…

His eyes scanned the horizon before him, a look of wonder crossed his eyes.

Freedom…

Amy came up behind him, smiling as ever, and always in good spirits as she stated, "Well, I have a few favorite places I could show you, but what do you say we-"

He charged.

"Sonic!" Amy's horse was startled, as she quickly got hold of it and bolted off after him. "W-wait for me!"

The two raced off towards the village below, as the world was finally opened to Sonic at last! And best part was? He knew Amy would let him get away with whatever the heck he wanted to do!

Today was looking to be a great escape~

-The dungeons of the Chaos Kingdom…

within the Palace walls..-

A woman walked down the steps to the Palace prison, and was stopped by a pair of guards.

"Ma'am, we must ask what you're carrying." They stated.

She smiled and reached into her cloak.

The men tightened their grips on their spears…

She pulled out a painters sketch board.

"I was hired by a wealthy man to paint the face of the immortal prince… you know, before his head and body are separated. It's terrible hard to paint a jigsaw puzzle." She took out a paint brush and winked.

The guards looked at each other, and then moved to let her through.

"If he gives you any trouble, ma'am…" One guard began to state, before she turned her head back to him, lifting a hand up to his face, flirtatiously.

"I can handle myself~" she teased, and walked on. "Or any man for that matter…"

She came up to the bars of Shadow's cell, seeing him on the ground, arms folded, and eyes shut tight, before the guard closed the adjacent door, leaving them alone.

She smiled, and pulled out her sketch board, quickly starting to work.

"My~ You look horrible." She kid, as he didn't budge.

His reaction to not reacting at all made her mad, as an anger mark showed up on the side of her head.

"Goodness, you don't have to be so rude. It's been a year you know."

"…Enough of your playful banter, Rouge." Shadow finally spoke, and looked up, the shadows hiding his eyes from view. "What do you have for me?"

"Some updates." She found a stool and placed it near the cell, sitting and kicking her leg up and taking her sketch board and starting to paint on it again.

"Ohh,… such a nice form." She admired him from her drawing, and continued. "You're people started building their own government, basically burned everything that reminded them of you in the city square." She blew on her picture, hoping the paint would dry quicker for a second layer to start. "I honestly think they're not missing you, isn't that terrible?"

"…What of Eggman?"

Rouge peered over at him now, but still couldn't see his face.

"…He's gone into hiding." She stated, continuing her work. "I'm surprised you would ask, a little alarmed too. It's better, for the most part, that he's out of the picture now."

"You don't believe that…, do you?"

Rouge placed her paint brush down… the room was still for a moment with silence.

"…What concerns me is…" she began, her eyes in shadows before moving them up to the light again, looking away.

"When he fled, he took his whole army with him… all that weren't freed from being roboticized, that is. Because of the Chaos Blast that happened and purified the whole continent."

Shadow leaned his head up further.

"…I'm actually surprised the Chaos Kingdom hasn't killed you yet." A look of concern passed her eyes. "Shadow…"

"Save your sentiments. This war isn't over." Shadow got up, and walked towards her, but not to the edge of the cell. He lifted a hand up, where the light was able to touch.

His eyes glowed with the flames of the torches, and he tightened his fist quickly.

"I remember my promise to Maria… I no longer need a liar to direct me…" His anger was so subtle but powerful that even Rouge felt the essence of intimidation. She quickly got up.

"Shadow, are you seriously planning to-?"

"I'm removing Eggman from his position." He flung his arm out, stating the act like a true king. "I have no need for advisors… I know my next move." He turned around and headed back to the back of the cell.

"Tell no one, Rouge. I expect you back here in another year…"

"Another year?!" Rouge leaned forward, shocked by his words. "But,… they'll have you killed in a year!" she put her hands to the cell, terrified for his life.

"…Sonic wants me to hear and feel every memory of my wrongdoings before I am to die…" he turned around, the only thing visible were the bottom of his legs and his smirk…

"They'll have many memories to find."

-Outside the palace walls-

"Sssooonnniiccc! Slow down!" Amy's horse tried to keep up, but with Sonic having abandoned Wind Rider, which was now strapped by the reins to Amy's borrowed horse, he raced like a giddy child all over the market streets and open plazas of the small village.

His tongue hung out, open mouthed and ready to see more. His eyes lit up at every big turn or excitement that happened in the village.

Amy just couldn't believe his dumb expression of wanting to be apart of every noise and every action, but she finally stopped her horse when she saw streaks of blue every which way, and sighed. "Well, at least he's getting his 'walk'." She humored herself.

She finally got his attention by summoning her hammer, and hitting a bell near her.

Sonic stopped and zipped up to her, as the citizens all looked to the bakery bell, and noticed Amy.

"What's up?" Sonic, in a very happy mood, posed for her and waited for her response, folding his arms comfortably over himself.

Before she could say anything, a woman and some children around her came up.

"Miss Amy!" She excitedly gasped out. "It's been so long!"

"Ah! Madam Veronica!" she was thrilled to see her, and quickly got off her horse as the children swarmed her, jumping on her and tackling her as she laughed and tried not fall over.

"How's the school going?" she asked, as the woman sighed and nodded, as if it was the best they could do.

Amy understood, and continued to play with the children.

Sonic was amazed at how much Amy was so easily recognized, as the girls chatted, some more people came up, and he started to feel too 'seen' so he moved behind the horses, not wanting the 'paparazzi' or 'adoring fans' to suddenly swarm him either. I mean, when he moved fast, they could barely see him! But standing around like this, that could be hazardous…

"Miss Amy, Miss Amy! This is for you!" One of the small boys handed her a rose, as she happily took it, bending down to his level.

"Thank you so much, Brandon! It's beautiful." She took a sniff, as he quickly moved and kissed her cheek.

The other boys and girls gasped.

"Haha! I did it! Now I'm her boyfriend!" The little boy happily put his arms proudly to his sides, as the other boys tackled him, all shouting, 'Not fair! Not fair! Nor fair!'.

Amy just nervously laughed and got up when an older man, holding his wife's hands, also came up her.

"Miss Amy, you have no idea how much you're charitable giving to our humble village has blessed our home…" the man stated, as Amy recognized them at once.

"Velma, Steven… how is little Mary?" She asked, as Sonic was amazed she knew all these people by name.

The woman nodded, "She's recovering well, thanks to you." She looked at Amy like she was a guardian angel, as Sonic had never seen someone look to another like that before…

He turned to some more people, who also had the same expression on their faces…

He looked back to Amy. He knew she would help out by giving some of her portions of her salary to help the cause of the kingdom out through charity work, but he had no idea what she'd really been doing all this time…

"Oh, I'm just more than happy to help." She stated, humbly. As the rest of the town offered her food or clothing, and she turned them down, just accepting a small apple by a sweet young girl with pigtails.

Sonic and her walked with their horses in hand to some of the locations Amy thought Sonic would like to see, and while they did so, he couldn't help but keep taking glances at her when people would greet her or thank her for something she did…

"Oh, Miss Amy! Thank you so terribly much for the shoes! I haven't had an aching toe since!"

"You're very welcome, Wilbur! Anytime!"

"Miss Amy! You're looking quite lovely today."

"So are you, Miss's Humphre! I love the new hat!"

The old woman giggled, "Such a nice girl… hmmm?" she lowered her tiny glasses as Sonic flinched and looked away, still trying hard not to be noticed…

"Hehe, I keep telling you, no one's gonna recognize you without your fancy robe or crown." Amy reassured him, but he kept feeling too noticeable…

However, the only one getting well-recognized was Amy! Which made him wonder about that…

"..Everyone… really loves you,… huh, Amy?" Sonic stated, looking down at the ground as she turned to him, a little surprised before she smiled.

"I like to consider myself a friend to all." She looked up and away, admiring the big open sky with clouds, before pointing to one. "Hey! Haha, look at that one!"

Sonic looked and the two continued on, arguing whether the cloud was two dueling swordsmen or two pretty ponies.

After arriving at the water's edge, near a sandy beach, Amy spread her arms out and fell down on the sandy terrain. "Ahh~ Now this is the life!" she stretched out and let her arms fall above her head.

Sonic looked down and smiled, before looking over the water.

"…It's got a nice breeze." The wind was moving fiercely over the water's edge, and he just loved it all the more.

Amy took a peek too, seeing his serene look, and giggled.

He broke his content expression and blinked, looking down at her, "What?" he looked a little annoyed that she broke his 'happy place' expression.

"Haha! I just think you're funny, that's all." She rolled over.

"Funny? About what?" He glared down at her, leaning down and putting his hands on his sides.

"You're always talking about the wind. Wind this, wind that." She moved her head which and every way as she said it, and wondered to herself, laying her chin on the sand… 'When do I get to win that same praise?'

"You're always just… admiring the wind." She got up, and looked to him, sitting on her knees. "But have you ever noticed the ocean?" She stretched her hand out to it, as he looked out over the beautiful blue, and made a face.

"Haha, I know you can't swim, but that doesn't mean you can deny its beauty." She gazed at it with loving grandeur and respect, before then looking to the sky. "And I know you've stared at the sky so many days and nights, wishing to fly out of the birdcage you often feel in… but have you ever looked at the ground?" she looked up, before lowering her gaze to a beautiful lily in front of her, swaying in the breeze.

She crawled over to it, and lowered her muzzle to gently be brushed up by it, and giggled at the texture, before holding out a hand and sniffing it.

"I bet you never noticed… that all flowers smell differently." She got up, and looked back to him, as he seemed a little offended.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to believe or that you don't notice the world around you. But I'm trying to say that there are so many things to be thankful for that you do have. Oh, Sonic. You have so much power to do so many good things!" she had her arms behind her back, but now she let them spread out in front of her. "If I had that kind of power…" she turned away from him, looking sorrowful at the thought, and turned to the ocean, her hair blowing beautifully in the wind.

Sonic took a moment to listen and stare… it was the first time he really saw her contemplating something real and not some silly love scheme about him…

Her voice drew serious but beautifully longing at the same time…

"I would want to change the world… for the better."

Sonic thought about her words, and nodded.

"Maybe I will."

He smiled, having replied to her, and she turned around to share the same smile with him.

"I hope so."

She stated.

"I truly hope so."

The two began to ride back into town, laughing with one another before someone shouted out 'Help!'.

The two looked out to see a band of men in black, grabbing something from the old lady Amy had complimented about her hat, and saw them tear down her store.

"Please! Someone! They've stolen my family jewels!"

Sonic's heart raced with excitement, he was pulled towards the scene, and quickly started racing towards them.

"Hey!" he cried out, as the men got spooked, and started to run.

"Sonic!" Amy bolted after him, worried, but the second he jumped off his horse and sped towards them, knew he would be okay.

She raced after his horse, knowing it too wild to stick around, and quickly lassoed it back to her horse.

"Now, Cow. Make him stay." She stated, and rolled her eyes at the name. "Knuckles sure names his horses funny." She commented to herself, before summoning her hammer, and running into the fray.

The men looked behind them, seeing Sonic steadily making progress on them, even while they were on horseback.

They sweatdropped, and started throwing things back at him.

He dodged impressively, as if by instinct, and loved the stretch of his stride in his feet.

"Now, … this is what I'm talking about!" he bolted forward, and the men looked behind them, their horses stopped by Sonic's reversal of wind movement, having them be blown from behind instead of upfront, as the men covered their faces with their arms, and looked around.

"W…Where'd he go?" One asked, before suddenly one of their men was kicked off their horse, Sonic mounting instead, and looking around too. He put a hand up to his eyes and pushed up to 'scan' the area.

"Don't know, but maybe he's close." Sonic spoke out.

"We'll have to keep moving, the town watch will be on our back soon-" the man turned around to see Sonic's smirking face right directly in front of him.

He bounced his eyebrows at him.

The man awkwardly sweatdropped, before pulling out a knife, which Sonic laughed at, and as the man stabbed, easily dodged as if he was a mirage.

The men all looked freaked out, as the man with the knife pulled away, having seen one version of Sonic laughing, holding his gut, and the other Sonics all moving around and dodging every direction he stabbed the knife in.

Sonic ended his little charade by flinging his head back, continuing in the laughing stance, before stopping to look at the men.

"I'm Sonic. Hero and King of the Chaos Kingdom. Whatever you stole, return it now and I'll go easy on ya." He confidently struck a heroic look, narrowing his eyes towards them as he still was on the back of a horse, backwards, and pointed to the men.

The men looked at each other, realizing who they were up against, and then pulled the horses to start running the other way.

"H-huh!?" Sonic was surprised they didn't just give up, but comically shrugged. "Wouldn't be fun without a struggle." He smirked again and jumped off the horse, spin dashing.

"Aw… I would really like to help…" Amy faked looking helpless as the men charged her, looking to each other and grinning wickedly. They were thinking of using her to escape so Sonic wouldn't hurt them, before Amy yawned and a giant hammer came out from behind her, making the men's eyes all shake and grow wide with fear and shock.

"But that would mean taking the fun out of it for Sonic… so I think I'll just corral you here…" her whole body seemed to radiate a burst of fire, as if threatening the men to not flee from Sonic, as they all helplessly cried out in fear and ran back the way Sonic was on their horses.

They were all Spin dashed off their horses then, and fell to the ground with dizzy eyes.

Two or so got up, not giving up, and moving their cloaks and disguised hoodies as they started to charge Sonic with their fists.

Sonic dodged and tripped the first guy, keeping his hands up, and then punched out the other two.

"Too easy." He struck another pose and rubbed his finger under his nose, lowering his head and moving a foot behind the other.

The men were all piled up in one spot, and groaned in their pains, as Amy quickly hammered a few broken wood pieces together, and used the other men to help her repair the damages on the old woman's home, before the guards came and took the men prisoners.

Amy and Sonic, with her hammer on her shoulders, looked to each other after the men were being hauled away in ropes around their wrists, and bro-fisted.

As they went home, they stopped to water their horses near a well, as Amy drew the water, Sonic leaned on the well's side, and thought a moment…

He was getting nervous, and fidgeting, but Amy didn't know why.

She would look over to him a few times, seeing him kick a rock or two, but just look away with a shrug, and ignore it.

"…Amy…" Sonic finally spoke up, as Amy 'hmm?'d to show she was listening as she poured the water into the trough for the horses.

"….What if… you did have… say… the power." Sonic motioned his hands when he said it, and then slightly turned his head back to lean back, and looked up and over to try and see her expression. "How would you change the world with it?"

"…" Amy's heart raced, she had more than anything hoped Sonic remembered his promise to her and would make her a judge or something, to truly start to change the kingdom into a better place. "I would make sure the people are happy, first." She stated, and continued to go for another bucket of water, putting the bucket on the hook.

Sonic turned and leaned his arms on the well, listening…

"I would declare peace and prosperity! Continue my charities but on a larger scale. I would enact justice and give hope to those who had previously lost it." She closed her eyes, smiling at the thought of all the joy her ideas would bring these poor people in often times, difficult circumstances.

She then looked lovingly down, a sweet smile on her face, as her thoughts turned to the future… "I would set up schools, and teach people they can be whatever or whoever they wanted to be in life, that your upbringing didn't settle your destiny.."

Sonic looked at her expression, and seemed to like what he was seeing. "And..?" he continued, encouraging her to go on.

"A-and?" she blinked at him a moment, before looking up again. "Ah!" she nodded, and drew the water. "I would, rrrrgggh. Try to, rrrgghhh.. be the best I could be! Working rrrahh! Hard!" she drew the water, as Sonic quickly reached over, moving behind her, and grabbed the rope as well.

Her cheeks suddenly blushed, big bubbles of yellow and pink with sparkles flew around her in her vision…

He was directly behind her, their hands were literally touching, as he helped pull the water up with her.

She almost felt her face burst with steam as her eyes got hazy in all the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Heh, then you're hired!" he stated, and grabbed the bucket, pouring for the horses before looking back at her. "I'll be counting on you then." He grinned a closed-eyed beaming look towards her.

Her heart skipped a beat, not quite sure what he was meaning, but definitely felt something within her grow excited and happy!

The two returned home, as Tails was thrilled to hear about everything, before getting freaked out that they had stopped some thieves together.

More so, he heard from Sonic later on in the library about how much Amy was loved by the citizens of the Chaos Kingdom, and her knowledge of the beautiful sights there were to see. Sonic yawned and shrugged on the comment about whether he thought it a date or not, and waved Tails off about it, saying he was tried and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Tails quickly pulled out the scroll, when Sonic was fully out the door, and scribbled two more check marks over Amy's name. "Hehe, at this rate, she'll be only one standing!" he chuckled to himself, as of now, there weren't many names listed with hers on the paper…

-later that night..-

The guards opened the door, as Shadow raised his head up, as Amy came down the steps, holding something, and then turned to watch the men close the door.

She took off her small hood and put the small dish down and pushed it under the cell.

He watched her a moment, and this time, instead of just taking the dish, he quickly moved and grabbed her hand.

"Ah!" she squinted an eye shut at his firm grip, as he stared her down with a cold-harsh look.

"Why do you keep feeding me?" he asked.

She tried to wiggle away, "Y-you're… your hurting me." She was able to get the words out, fear still clinging to her though.

"…Answer me." He tightened his hold, narrowing his eyes further at wanting to be answered properly.

"Ach..!" she bite down on her teeth, and through them gritted, she closed her eyes and stated, "Because you didn't kill me."

His eyes blinked in surprise at her answer, and let her hand go.

She fell backwards, landing on her bottom, and rubbing her wrist where he had grabbed her, before pouting back to him and looking cutely upset.

"Some way to show you're gratitude!"

He moved back, sitting down, and took the dish he had scattered in his attempt to grab her, and put the grapes all back on it, along with the pieces of bread, and began to eat.

"I wasn't sure."

"You could have asked!"

"I didn't know if you'd respond."

She continued to look frustrated at his 'manners' before he spoke again.

"Your entire kingdom wants me dead, and yet you feed me. Was it wrong to be curious as to why?"

Her face tightened up, a bit of a noise slightly escaped her but she looked down and away.

"…You once told me.. you're not as bad as the legends make you out to be…" she bended her ears down. "I still don't like you… especially for what you did to Sonic's family but…" she looked back at Shadow, who stared her down in intrigue, but never showed it.

"…You showed me an act of kindness… after a brutal act of bloodthrist." She glared slightly at him, but there was more a confusion to her look. "I don't understand you, but I feel it wrong to assume that I can't repay kindness, just because you're wrongs outnumber your rights."

Her words were kinder than Shadow had anticipated, and he blinked a moment, before flinging his head back and laughing at her logic.

"Ah!..w-what's so funny!?" she leaned up quickly, almost at the edge of the cell bars, and had tightened her fist to the point where they were shaking, deeply upset by him making fun of her.

"You're a lot like your father… following the code of chivalry…" he suddenly, and very abruptly, thrust forward.

The dish in his lap flung off as Amy tried to move back, but his face was so close to hers through the bars of his cell, that his brilliantly shining red eyes stopped her cold in her movements.

"… I will take this kingdom down… whether you're in it or not… matters not to me." He glared.

She winced and moved back, feet kicking to get away in her fright.

Her slight whine made him chuckle, as he leaned back. "I'll admit though,… you'd do well as my clown, haahahaha!" he laughed again, thinking her amusing. "Why that Sonic hasn't made you a royal jester is beyond my understanding, hahaha!"

His teasing of her made her start to tear up, her feelings being hurt, that her kindness was being mocked, that she quickly rushed up, leaning down to grab the dish that was slightly cracked now from under the bars of the cell, and raced out, holding an arm up to hide her tears.

When the door closed, he immediately stopped laughing, and stared…

"It's better that you cry then be framed with the thought of being a traitor to your kingdom." He silently slipped back into his position in the back of the cell wall, and leaned his head back, as he was only thinking of her best interests…

A Knight should never show sympathy to the enemy.

"But they must always offer mercy."

Amy repeated the Knight code her father taught her and remembered how he had stated you could replace 'mercy' with 'empathy'.

She dried her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror of her maid's compartments. "He really is a bad guy." She stated, and shook her head. "But even still, I have a debt to repay…" she took the dish and hid it in one of her broken dressers, barely being able to open a crack, and then got into bed, putting her head down and thinking of Sonic and her today… and his question…

"I wonder if he'll change the law now." She wondered out loud, then smiled. "Then Shadow will see I'm a judge and a knight! No exceptions!" she still wanted to show him up! Though, she felt her hiding that she was feeding him more than they already were giving him in portions was probably best to keep under wraps… still, it made her feel good to return the favor of him sparing her life…

"Even if he is a big, fat, jerkish, meanie face!" she huffed out, and rolled over in her bed.

(No, this is not turning into Shadamy, and yes, there was some sonamy, and yes, Amy is stellar, lol!)


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 11

(so… -fiddles with fingers-… As I AGAIN attempted to re-read and edit ch. 9… -rubs hand behind neck- I kinda… well… more ideas came to mind and I got excited about stuff for the next NEXT chapter and um.. –starts writing- I don't think 3 chapters at once will cause any complaints, right?)

Sonic sat in the throne room, bored as ever, as old men and their wives bickered over another quarrel between the families surrounding this plot of land that Sonic had to finish the dispute over.

It was now 2 years from the time Shadow was captured, and only slight rumors were about the land about the newly formed, 'Ark Kingdom', based on their history of the experiments their old founding royalty had began.

Sonic yawned, sleep-deprived, mostly because the council was getting fed up with his defiance and were about ready to overthrow his act, but Sonic had just given a speech the night before about why he wanted to uphold the search for Shadow's crimes, and the people's voice ended up siding with Sonic.

Good thing too, cause if the Council got a hold of his judgment power, Sonic would be crippled in his authority, and have no say over anything anymore… which would be bad, so he was thrilled he was still able to at least do something!

It was a big ordeal, which had drained him a lot of his usual cheer and cocky attitude. He was mellowing out, getting older as it were, considering his birthday was starting to be a hassle for him with all the celebrations and stuff.

When one man asked for Sonic's opinion on the matter, he didn't want to answer. To him, they should just divide up the land or let someone else use it, but he knew he couldn't say that… they each had gardens and farms on particular spots of it, due to a bad contract of a deceased landlord who wanted more money for the occupation of a short amount of space.

It was that man's fault, but with him dead, it fell on Sonic to conclude the dispute and bring justice for all…

"All respective parties keep hold of their lands." Sonic stated, sitting up, as the people were now used to Sonic's demeanors and face, they could easily recognize him in a crowd now, whereas before, he could possible get away with it, especially in some parts of the kingdom…

Sonic put a hand out, "I say…" he then slowly took a glance over at his favorite gal pal, a cute little maid who pretended to dust, humming a song, before shaking her body a certain way.

Sonic smiled, "That you have claim on the existing lands around your plot. Instead of the four corners of the square upon which you live on…" Sonic peeked again back to Amy.

This time she took a square in her steps, then motioned with her broom four other squares.

"Thaaaat… the other lands around you that he owned are now four separate lands, each has his claim. You may do what you will with them." He then shooed the rest of the judgments away. "Any questions?"

He looked terribly annoyed, so no one said anything.

His dull expression slightly lightened up, but his open frown with his teeth showing didn't send a great message… In fact, it showed he was almost being tortured, having to stay in his throney-chair all day to do judgments, making the people feel all less than great about how he treated their important disputes in their lives. "GREAT!" he put his pointer finger up in the air, spun it in a circle, and stated, "That's a rap!" and jumped out of his chair, grabbing Amy, which made her sound out a hit and loss of air, as he spun her out of the room with him.

His movements so fast, no one noticed.

"Thanks again!" he whispered, holding her a moment. "I appreciate your witty thinking." He flicked her head's quilled bangs, since there were three of them, as she giggled and swooned, before they both heard the Chief Maid scream out for Amy, and Sonic glared in her direction.

"Does she ever leave you alone?"

"She always tends to notice when I'm not working…. I sometimes think she has a crystal ball!" Amy laughed. "Good thing today I'll be able to break and go back outside the gates again!" she spun her broom, as if it was her trusty hammer, and winked to Sonic.

"See ya in a little while, k?" she dashed off, not wanting to be caught and dragged on another work assignment.

"Wait!" Sonic grabbed the end of her maid attire, as she turned around.

"Take me with you…" He chibi-teared up, laying on the ground and acting like a horribly trapped prisoner.

"Aww… heheh… I wouldn't want to go to jail for kidnapping the king…" she nervously smiled and sweatdropped, half kidding and half not, knowing she couldn't help him out.

He pouted and let go of her dress, as he sighed.

She had to walk off, but she so desperately wanted him to come with her…

She took a second look before disappearing beyond the corner…

He got up and rubbed his head, before closing his eyes and succumbing to the fate of having to go into another trial today…

"That good for nothing, King! He may have solved our dispute, but he still isn't getting the real things done!"

Sonic's ears twitched as he turned around, before hugging the wall and moving closer to the sound of the disgruntled man's voice.

"I agree!" A woman shrilled out. "He should be executing Shadow's punishment, instead of- lounging on his throne all day, acting like we're the biggest nuisance yet!" she huffed.

Sonic's eyes were covered in shadows, hearing the words of his people, as his head dropped down…

He took off his crown and walked away.

"You'd think he'd care more about his people! His authority! His birthright!"

"He's so immature!"

"He may have saved the kingdom from a threat, but what about the mayhem he's caused us?!"

"Where is his pride?!"

Sonic slammed the door to his chamber, gripping his crown tightly, and clenched his teeth in sorrow.

He threw the crown on his bed, breathing deeply as his whole body shook with pent-up rage.

He suddenly just let it all go… and fell on his bed.

Having leaned up and let out the air in his lungs, he took another relaxing breath in.

He was used to this. Tails had told him every king was criticized, no matter how they acted or what they did.

But still, he had never heard a negative word come out from anyone's lips about his father…

Was he still trying to be like him? What kind of King could 'Sonic' be?

He had no idea.

"Ugh." A muffled sound escaped him as he moved his head directly into the bed's sheets.

He needed to get out.

It was time for another 'walk'.

That night, he took off all his fancy clothes and just put on a shabby old brown riding hood with a large cape behind it, perfect for a disguise so no one could spot him in a crowd.

He tried to not alert any guards, but knew it was no use.

Then…

"Fresh crops for the kitchen have been delivered, anything the king wants to return to the citizens?"

"Yes, sir. The King's charity portions, sir."

A man directed the cart driver over to the stack of food that Sonic had enacted after being inspired by Amy, and quickly smiled as he darted into the hay of the large, horse driven cart.

Perhaps he did it to feel the same appreciation and love that Amy received all the time,… but sadly, Amy was no royalty, and the people only looked to Sonic's mistakes more than what he ever did right…

"Thank you, the families on the outskirts of the kingdom will be very appreciative. I hear the king is in good health?"

"…As ever…" the man nervously stated with a weak smile.

The people on the outside ring didn't really know Sonic all too well, but they definitely knew what the news said about him, for many town criers had passed out the news and happily cheered, 'Long live the king!' over some of the things Sonic has done in his 2 years of having defeated Shadow.

But some still said he was too afraid to actually sentence Shadow, stabbing at Sonic's pride more and more, but knowing it was just their impatience at killing their long-lasting enemy, once.. and for all.

Sonic peeked his head out the next morning, having accidentally fallen asleep on the trip over, the rocking of the cart making it easy, although uncomfortable, for him to do so.

The man had started piling fresh crops for another neighboring city, and one wooden basket whacked Sonic right in the gut.

"Pa? Did you hear something?" His daughter turned around, looking around for whatever the noise came from.

Sonic quickly stuck his head back down.

"You must be hearing things, my dear. Rufgh!" the man let fall another big wooden basket, as Sonic, under the hay, quickly moved his legs to dodge the weight of it on them.

"But Pa! Those dang bandits have been out and about all season! We're sure as a weeds to a garden gonna come across them someday!" she worried, in her southern bell accent, as her father did a hearty chuckle and wrapped her in one of his arms, hugging her close.

"I've worked these farms for so long, darling. My arms have gotten big and strong. No one's gonna carry you, or your mother, or your sister, or anyone of our fine crops off from under them." He reassured her as she wiped her worried forming tears away and hugged him back.

"Oh Pa… just be safe."

He kissed her forehead and got back in the cart. "I'm off to head to Escape city! I'll see you soon, love."

Sonic, not really wanting to miss bandits, spun out of the hay and took off.

"PA!"

"Darn nabbit! What in blazes-!?" He turned around, holding his farmer's fork out and shaking it in the air. "I've got rats!" he cried out.

"That was a huge rat, Pa.." the girl put her hands up to her face, shocked at the speed of which it dashed off… but even more so the sheer size of it!

"A rat?!" Sonic was so offended, but just let it slide. "At least they didn't suspect a king! Now… to find some bandits."

At a local tavern, some men gathered around a table, wearing some pretty shady attire, and threw down some gold.

"We're thinking of making them into rings." Someone stated, behind the man who let them down on the table.

A man with a crystal for an eyepatch, looked over the gold. "And who you gonna sell it too?"

"Probably the king! They're always in the market for gold rings, haahaha." They laughed to one another, as Sonic turned to see them a little better, sitting at the pup.

"Well, you're gonna need a lot more than a sack!" The man swiped the gold from off the table, the men immediately stopped their laughing.

The tavern girls and the music player stopped serving and playing.

The man got up and grabbed the man who seemed to be the leader of the group of men by the collar of his shirt, "…Get me more… and I'll get my boys here to forge 'em." He spat into a pot about a good few feet away, and sneered a wicked grin, before chuckling slightly under his breath, and walking out the door.

Sonic gulped down the last of his drink, licked his lips at the warm milk, and then dashed off to follow them.

A man was being robbed a little while later by the same group of men, as the man who struck the deal before started to pull out a piece of straw, and put it in his mouth.

Sonic grinned, this was his chance to stretch his feet and let out some pent-up rage.

"I'd reckon you all gonna pay for that?!" The old man got up, skinny as a twig, when the men put up their swords to him.

He gulped, and shakily raised his hands.

"Y-y-y-ou broke my barrels.." he bravely stuttered to the man who walked up to him, towering over his small and itty-bitty frame, his crystal eyepatch shone in the sunlight…

"Heh. I'll break more than that." He raised his fist.

Sonic sped into the picture, holding his face confidently to the side, as his hand came up and completely encircled the man's hand, stopping it in mid-swing down towards the poor old geezer.

"Wha-…huh!?" the man grunted out his surprise, as Sonic's eyes were hidden by the hood, and he smiled, raising his head up.

"I wouldn't think a bunch of thugs picking on some poor innocent man would be much of any sport… wouldn't you like to try your skill on someone really worth nabbing from?"

As Sonic picked his other hand up to shrug and shake his head, the bigger boss of the thieves quickly snapped his fingers, and pointed to Sonic.

The men all began to jump and dog-pile him.

Sonic was wrapped up with a smug little look on his face.

"Oh no. I seem to have been foiled." Sonic faked being in danger. "Whatever shall I do now~" he touched his blade.

The pulse of chaotic energy sent the men holding the ropes from every which way flying, and Sonic, as the ropes fell below him, took out his sword by flipping it around, twisting it, twirling it, until he finally got it up to his hand at a good grip.

Tails's experimenting had taught him a thing or two…

"Now… where, oh where… were those fiends?" he flicked his sword to the other side, as the men had been blown off into the thicket.

One popped his head out, and then held up his own sword. "CHARGE!"

The other grunts took off, as the big boss man just got his head up, rubbing it, before trying to get his men's attention and stop them.

"NO! You fools! It's a trap!"

Sonic grinned, lowering his head as he powered up the sword by charging it, letting it absorb the residue of Chaos that Tails told him was within him by birthright, and suddenly spun around to whack them all down again.

The blade steamed a green mist above its tip, as Sonic lifted it up, and blew it out. "Nice~"

The grunts all stumbled to their feet, and started to flee.

"Where are you going? Where do you think your pay-checks will run to if you don't stay!" he literally picked one of his men up with his arms, and threw him down back at Sonic. "I'm still looking for a right hand thug… haha. Time to prove yourselves!"

The men turned around, driven by money and power, and took courage and tried to surround Sonic again.

With a confident smirk, he waltz up a few steps, whistling.

"What do they call you…Hero?!" The boss man let out almost like a roar, a huge man, towering over most men.

Sonic looked up, flicking his hood as if it was a hat. "They call me,.. Blue." He stated.

"Well… boo-hoo, Blue. This is where you're journey ends…" He pulled out a huge spiked club, raising it to the sky, as Sonic waited with anticipated eyes for him to swing it down so he could dodge and continue in his fun.

The man raised it even more so back, almost completely lowering his arm over his back, as Sonic's feet skidded along the ground, getting his feet more wider apart and firmer in their grip of the ground…

And then…

"PIKO!"

"What in the-!?"

"It's the Red Rose!"

"Dang it! Attack!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

A girl with a red riding hood, eyes also covered to hide her true identity, took her hammer and started to whack the men back.

"I won't let you hurt this poor, innocent traveler!"

"….Amy?" Sonic whispered out, her disguise didn't really hide the fact that he recognized the hammer right away.

He stooped forward, now more than ever upset that she just ruined his fun…

But the more pressing matter upon his mind was… when did she start playing the hero!?

"Hya! Ak! HAH!" she was able to disarm them all and then some, having their weapons fall all around them, and then suddenly them all fall to the ground.

She made a cute action pose and then turned to Sonic. "Don't worry, sir! The Red Rose has got you covered!" she winked and made a peace-sign with her hands.

'Ah… she doesn't recognize me…' Sonic observed and then decided to play along with it.

"Well, yes! Haha! Umm… I too, like yourself, like to save poor, innocent bystanders…" he took the arm of the man behind him, cowering and holding his arms over his head to take cover, who shakily stood up, and looked around.

Seeing all the men down, the angry old man took his cane and started whacking one man who had already fallen down.

The man woke up, hearing the old man's shouting and angry words, and kept trying to scoot away or at least block his head from getting whacked.

Amy giggled, and looked to Sonic, still not seeing it was her true love at all.

"What brings you to the Chaos Kingdom, good sir?" she tilted her head cutely.

"I, uh… well.." he tried to think of a reasonable story.

"Ah, I see." Amy nodded, and smiled up at him. "You're here for daring adventures and darling dames?" she did a few poses, and then laughed. "There's plenty to go around! But make sure you find 'The girl', and not break too many hearts, alright?" she winked and also slightly warned him before taking off.

"Ah… pfft, yeah sure, whatever." Sonic didn't like her remark, but suddenly saw the boss man getting up, reaching for his club, and summoning his last bit of energy to throw it her way.

"Ah…ah… A-Am-I mean, ROSE! Look out!" he dashed forward, knocking out the guy with a stern kick before grabbing the club, which spiked his shoulder upon impact, and threw it to the side.

As he rolled, he clenched his shoulder and arm, badly torn from deflecting the deadly weapon from hitting her.

She gasped, "Good sir!" she bent down to look over his injuries.

He was worried she'd see his face, and quickly pushed her away, waving his hand out and saying, "No, no, no! I'm fine, really I'm-AH!" he clutched his arm.

"Not even!" she argued, and took off her coat, wrapping the injury. "Come on, let me help you out, it's the least I can do for saving me."

….Sonic noticed her attire wasn't that of a maid, in fact, it looked more like a traveler herself. Seeming to fit well, her long shirt went down over her knees, before she wore tight pants, and had a belt that made the shirt bulk out on the sides, making it look like a hoop. It was cute, but it was definitely… different, than what he was used to seeing.

It was also pretty cool to hear her say, 'saved', though. After all, it made him feel pretty awesome…

They ended up at the same old tavern he was just in, as she dabbed some medicine on his arm.

"YO-offph!" she had shoved a wrapped up towel into his mouth so he wouldn't be shouting in public.

"You know, I never did get your name." she said sorry with her eyes, it seemed…

He glared at her, before spitting out the towel and folding the other arm around his chest, looking away from her, "…Blue." He stated.

She laughed. "Red and Blue, how cute!" she then continued, "Oh, but I have a boyfriend." And went on to cleaning up his arm.

He pffted, "Yeah right." Before realizing she still thought he was someone else, and she glared at him, puffing up the side of her cheek, which she usually did when cutely upset like this.

Or maybe she just looked cute when mad.

"Hmph! Well, how do you know!? I, mister, am engaged to the most amazing man around!"

Sonic gave her a raised eyebrow. "Really? And who would that be?"

She giggled, "It's a secret, he doesn't really know yet." She went on with her little delusional façade of being somehow destined to marry him one day.

Sonic continued to roll his eyes. "Lucky guy…" he sarcastically stated.

"Yeah, well… he's in a fickle right now." She began, which turned Sonic's attention to her. "Over me or adventure~" she lovingly looked up, and then winked down to Sonic. "But I'm gonna win, you know why? Cause love can be an awfully big adventure too."

He rolled his eyes, "Bet he gets a lot of adventures."

She pushed on one of his wounds.

"OW!" she pushed the towel back in his mouth.

"Opps~ My bad~" she faked that she didn't do that on purpose.

She sighed though, "Along with his fickle though… he's also in a rather pickle." She rhymed, and looked up, sad for him it seemed. "Me and his friends worry about him a lot, too…"

"What do you mean?" Now he was intrigued, taking the towel out of his mouth and throwing it far enough away that she couldn't get it again.

She didn't notice the gesture, which made him smile, but he was kinda hoping for another cutely puffed up cheek…

"Not a lot of people see him the way I do…" she looked to him. "I'm kinda in love with the King of this kingdom, everyone seems to know so I might as well let you in on it too."

'EVERYONE!?' Sonic was amazed that she would just tell any soul of her feelings for him. It made him embarrassed and uncomfortable, but he just tried to let it go and laugh it off as he continued his charade.

He flipped an arm up, "Oh, really? So what are you, some noblewoman or something?"

She hesitated the bandaging, and looked away.

"It's … kinda forbidden." She totally thought that made it cooler, didn't she?

Sonic just chuckled under his breath. "Forbidden, eh?" he put a hand up to his cheek, letting it rest on his knuckles. "Some guy, why are your people so against him then?"

"They're not against him." She quickly stated, it would be bad for people to think Sonic's kingdom was against their king, and she quickly went back to patch-working. "He's just doing things they don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow, and continued, sitting up slightly. "So… let me get this straight… Your king's the one who locked up that immortal guy, right?"

Amy looked amazed that he knew that, but giggled later. "Yep! That's right! Pretty cool, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah… it's alright." He faked, but liked how she said that. "Ehem, but why do his people not like him, then? I heard that some don't agree with him keeping that no-good war-prisoner locked up for so long and not just… getting on with it already." He stated, as he lounged back and took some of the food from the other table, without anyone looking.

She sighed, "He wants justice that's enacted perfectly. I can see where he's coming from, but people don't understand what this could mean for him…" she finished up as Sonic got up too, moving his arm slightly, and admiring her handiwork.

"Thanks, it feels great." He smiled to her.

She nodded, "Happy I could be of assistance!" she got up, and Sonic was kinda bummed she couldn't work on it further…

Then he quickly moved up and followed her.

"So! Perfect justice? What do you think of that?" he was finally getting the real idea of what his people were thinking him to be, and he wanted to know her thoughts on all the garbage they were saying about him…

"What? You mean his thinking?" She turned around again.

He tried to be cool by leaning on the wall next to them. "Well, yeah. I mean… you're a thinking woman, what's your opinion on how he's handling things?"

She stood and stared at him for a moment, before looking down, and then back up again. "I trust Sonic. I know what he does, he does because his heart tells him it's the right thing to do." She started to walk out again.

"…Wait!" He pulled her back, and started again, having stared after her for a moment with no real expression… but he was deeply touched by her words. "But what about everyone saying he's no good? Selfish? Immature? To scared to actually get the job done?"

"…For a stranger, you sure know a lot about Sonic…" she gently moved his arm off of her.

'Ohh…' Sonic realized what this looked like. 'Right… stranger danger,… opps.'

He backed away from her. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to frighten you." He felt self-conscious, and didn't know how to act that one off.

She shook her head, "No, you're okay." She could see he didn't mean anything by it, and he smiled back to her, before moving his two hands behind his head, deciding it was best to not reach out after her again like that.

"But as to your question, I think-"

"YOU TWO!"

The two turned around to see a beat-up man, having lost some teeth, with a black eye and a hammer bump on his head, standing in front of the men who put the gold out on the table a while ago. "YOU BEAT US UP!"

"Aw, how cute, the kids on the playground brought friends." Sonic turned to them, as Amy batted her eyes.

"They're so cute when they're brave and stupid." She summoned her hammer, and put it up on her shoulder.

An epic battle began, as the two were a great duo together!

She was able to anticipate his movements, and together, keep up with the growing action as they dodged, skid across tables, flung men at one another, and duel out on chandeliers.

When the whole tavern was defeated, the two stood on top of a table, and high-fived.

Then the tavern girls bucked them out of the tavern, the music man playing a epic song for their departure.

Sonic and Amy laughed as they continued down the road.

"Woah-ho! Do you remember when you spun off that balcony and just SLAMMED into that guy!?" Sonic's blood was still pumping through his veins at the battle that had just happened before them, as Amy laughed and continued.

"Oh, oh! And when that old boss guy tried to spit at you from across the way, and you totally did that… blast or whatever from your magic sword and flung it right back into his eyes?!"

"That was the coolest thing ever!"

"And super gross, too!"

Sonic had a blast, but he realized he needed to get going… "Why are you here, anyway?" he just realized that Amy was a long way from home… "If you're around the king a lot… aren't you a guest there?"

She sighed, and tried to put on a good smile for him. "I needed to get out and do something… so I kinda pretended I would just be around the outside of the castle walls.." she swung her hammer down beneath her feet. "My- I mean… the King is often times worried about me… I still think he doesn't think I can hold my own out in the real world." She swung her hammer, almost like a golf-club, before setting it back down and watching the tiniest little pebble be flung off into oblivion…

"He's just worried about you, that's all." Sonic stated, and looked back to Amy.

Amy nodded, and giggled to him. "It's good to have someone worried about your well-being… at least someone… who you really care about." She hugged her hammer, and then swung back and forth like a giddy, love-struck girl.

Sonic kinda found her charm in the way she spoke about him, even if it was kinda weird, endearing.

He looked to her kinder than ever before.

"Rose…" he stated, ".. I hope the best for you."

"You too." She stated, and curtsied. "I hope you find a girl as cute as me to love~"

He flinched, and she laughed.

"Hehe, I'm kidding."

"No, your not."

"Your right, how'd you know?"

The two joked before Sonic thought… one last thing. "You never did tell me what you think of him."

"Who? Sonic?" she turned back before walking off. "Hmmmmm," she closed one of her eyes and put a finger up to her mouth, sticking her tongue out and up. "Emmmm…."

"Oh come on, is it that hard?" Sonic was growing impatient, but mostly just kidding about it.

"No matter what anyone says about Sonic…" she looked down, then back up with amazing hope-filled eyes. "I know that what he does, is what he knows is right. I know he may seem a little cold-hearted sometimes… but it's actually very much the opposite."

Sonic's gaze fell on her, as the sun began to set just behind her, and for a moment, it outlined her beautiful silhouette with her words…

"I umm.." she fidgeted cutely for a moment, blushing, before finally shouting out, "I know he loves us! I know he cares, sometimes so deeply that it eats him up inside, cause he just wants to be the very best he can be! And he does try! His heart is conflicted cause he wants to be wild and free, but he was born into this, and he won't abandon those that truly rely on him to save the world!"

A King who saved his kingdom.

"I know Sonic will save his kingdom! His friends! And anyone else who ever needs his help… after all,-

He's my hero!"

Sonic felt something stir in his heart, something he'd never felt before.

Every time Amy said something… every time… it moved him and gave him comfort when no body else could do it.

His reflex made him clutch his chest, having it beat so loudly…

"Uh.. hehe, did I just enchant you?~" Amy teased, swaying before giggling and waving off to him, "Goodbye, sir! I forgot that I'm actually looking for someone right now! I heard the King got away, he's probably saving the day, again. And I gotta find him before dark! See ya~~~"

Sonic smiled, a faint pink on his cheeks before he quickly shook it off.

"You're something else… Amy…"

-Back in the Castle, late in the night-

Sonic had taken the now ripped up and ragged brown riding hood and threw it into the far back of the waredrob, where no one could find it. He tried to sneak back silently to his bed before Tails slammed open the door, looking rabid as his eyes looked bloodshot from worry, stress, and staying up all night.

He took a deep breath, "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Ohhh…" Sonic groaned as he dug underneath the sheets, having gotten in bed, and not really in the mood for this right now…

But when was he ever in the mood for this?

"Do you have ANY idea how much I've been covering for you!?"

"Uhhghh.." Sonic turned and put a pillow over his head.

"Soooniiiccc!" Tails flew up in the air, he was upset, flinging his hands down shouting at the top of his lungs.

Even the guards on the roof flinched and looked awkwardly to each other, neither one of them wanting that for themselves.

Sonic quickly dashed up and closed the outside doors, and then glared back at Tails,

"WHAT?!"

"Where were you!?"

"I went out for a 'walk'!"

"What did you do!?"

"Beat up bad guys."

He folded his arms, hating how this sounded like he was telling his mother or something where he'd been to all day…

His mom…

"I was worried sick about you! So was everyone! Even Amy-"

Sonic's eyes lit up. "What'd she say?"

"H-h-ah-wha-huh?"

Tails was thrown off how Soinc's tail slightly twitched to the side at the mention of her name.

"…Uhh… she went out looking for you, after she herself came back from her 'walk in the park' so to speak, she was worried you were stressed out and went out searching for you." Tails explained, still raising an eyebrow at Sonic's weird reaction to her name.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Not really. She came back relieved you were alright after a guard told us that you snuck in the back window."

He grinned, flicking his nose, closing his eyes and getting back to bed.

"Haaa~ It's good to know that someone cares about you~"

"Wha… well, yeah, we all do."

Tails was getting even more upset, but something was calming him down as he suddenly thought of something…

Amy was out…

And Sonic was out…

And they both got back around the same time…

His face curled into a wicked smirk, and he slowly started to walk out the door.

"Oh, rrriiiight. Got it! Okay, well! I hope you two had a lovely 'separated' walk together, figuratively speaking…of course."

He was beaming with the idea, and amusing himself over its possibility.

Sonic didn't quite get the change in Tails's voice, and turned around, looking at him with a confused expression across his face.

Tails just wiggled his fingers a goodbye, and stated, "Night!" and shut the door. He did a little happy dance that Sonic and Amy might of gone on a secret date or something, and that all Tails's work towards getting Sonic a girl might not be in vain after all!

"Keep it up, Amy! I'm counting on you to save the Chaos bloodline!" he whispered, almost a silent prayer to the Emeralds as well, as he skipped down the corridors and clicked his heels together.

Then he realized what that would mean.

"AH! AMY WOULD BE QUEEN!?" he silently had a panic attack, thinking back on when she was young to now, and how horrible that idea would have been when him and Sonic were kids. He suddenly put his hands up to his head. "She's not queenly at all! She could maybe pass it off, but she doesn't know the first thing about politics or any of the traditions! She hasn't even been really trained to pass off being an elite woman! What will I do-ho-ho-hoo.." he fell to his knees, as the camera scrolled up to the beautiful moon ahead…

-Dungeons-

Amy once again slid the half cracked plate over to Shadow, who woke up and looked up at her.

They shared a moment of silence, just staring at one another, before Amy turned away and sat down, hugging her knees and lifting her head up, not willing to talk to him.

"…You're late."

He stated, and grabbed the plate.

"I was busy."

"…You're never that busy."

"Well, today I was."

She looked away, bending her head down. She was so determined a second ago not to talk to him… why did she then!?

He looked up from sipping some soup and stopped a moment. "…Who is he?"

"GAHHH!" she almost flipped a lid. "It's not like that!" she turned to him, flustered and embarrassed, as he smiled.

"I've seen enough times a woman look off into the sky, thinking of their loved one. I think I can recognize it even now." He put the plate down and started fishing out the vegetables. "These sloppy seconds aren't quite bad." He stated, and licked his fingers. "My compliments to the chief."

"I made them."

He looked back up.

"And they're not seconds… just so you know." She looked away.

"…Where do you get them?"

"It's not your concern, okay!? Just eat!"

"…." He pushed the plate away. "Please kindly tell me these aren't your portions?"

"And if I told you I had plenty to spare? Then what? You're not really in a situation to be rude to me-"

He flung the plate at her, which shattered and caused an uproar.

"Why are you treating me like this?! I'm the enemy!"

Before the guards came down, she looked up, and then glared to Shadow, knowing she was bound to get in trouble now.

She stood up and went straight up to his face, the closest they're faces have ever been, and in every bit of the heat of rage he had, with every bit of the poison in his voice, and the toxic of his eyes, harsh, with the cold of his hatred he had for Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom, flipped in her eyes as the burning love she had for Sonic and the kingdom, stated-

"Because you saved my life. And because you will never know real, unselfish love again….This is the last time you'll ever have mercy."

The guards came down, all surrounding Amy as she looked at the broken pieces of the plate.

"What is that?" Someone asked, and picked up a piece.

They then turned to Amy, who was looking down, worried about her own life now…

"I hope you enjoyed it." She stated, and glared up at him. "Because I'm not sparing your life." And walked away.

The guards quickly seized her, not sure if the shattered glass was a weapon or not.

She had willingly, knowing he was soon to die, given him the love and consideration that he had never experienced before Maria's death. Her words haunted him, he could feel a similar spirit in her as was in Maria. Her determination, her kindness, her undaunted will in standing up for what she believed in…

He looked away from the bars, silently hoping her Chaos Emeralds would spare her any punishment because of her actions of mercy to him.

However much he hated the emeralds,… he still knew their powers were real, and didn't deny it.

Tails was suddenly bombarded with guards, telling him what had happened.

"Sonic!" Tails pushed open the doors, but Sonic was already dressed in his king's attire, his eyes fixed on the ground, before looking to Tails with such betrayed and angered eyes, that Tails held back anything he was about to say.

"She's waiting for her interrogation, your highness." A guard stated, as many were around the king, having gotten to him first.

"Sonic…" Tails mustered a word in, "There must be a mistake, don't just-"

"I trust her, Tails. She was clearly framed, I'll find out what's going on." Sonic forced out the words as much as he could, patting Tails's back, and heading for the throne room.

Amy was tied up, and half the household was woken up, she looked around with her head down, before squinting it shut, not liking this at all…

The maids either gossiped or were worried about her, as Vanilla clenched her heart, the guards not letting her near her.

Sonic walked into the room, and the second he saw her, couldn't help but look at her guilty expression.

He read everything on her face, and his heart sank… he knew the truth right then…

His gaze quickly lowered, he scanned the floor, he picked himself up and forced his body to move towards the throne.

Each step was like his own execution. The betrayal he couldn't fathom…

Before he even got to the throne, placing just a hand barely on it, he couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

He closed his eyes in pain, before flinging his head back towards her,

"WHHHY!?"

She looked away.

"What happened?! How could you!? I trusted you! Why are you aiding the enemy!?"

She continued to squint her eyes shut, tears forming but she dared not let them slip.

"What did he do that made you so inclined to slip food to him!?"

That much they knew, it was no escape weapon, the evidence stated it was just a normal plate, but the question still stood… why?

"This doesn't go to the public. I want all records of this out of the books." Sonic looked to Tails, who silently nodded the degree into effect.

He looked over and with his eyes, made sure his serious stare compromised the Council, as they all closed their books, and didn't record the trial.

Sonic, stomping every bit of angry in his heart out with each step he took towards Amy, glaring her down to her very soul.

"Sorry, Amy. But you're about to tell me every little thing that happened." He turned slightly, the movement making his shoulder able to slide in and give him even more intimacy to just speak to her and her alone.

"What.. happened?" he hissed the words out. "That time with the invasion.. and now, in the dungeon… I know you wouldn't betray me… so what's going on?"

His tone was slightly more lenient, he couldn't believe she would do this, but her face gave everything away…

"Sonic…" she could barely speak, or tears would just fall without measure.

"I…"

He waited, fists tightening…

Why didn't she just tell him the truth! He would believe her! Anything from her!

"I owed a favor."

She looked up at him.

"I'll tell you everything… but please."

He searched her eyes, knowing she couldn't lie.

"Not here."

She shook her head, begging for mercy.

He looked around him, slowly, seeing all the faces and then back at her.

"She's consented it was fraud."

He stated, and Amy let the tears burst out, looking down.

"She was framed."

Everyone wondered about that pardon, but Sonic quickly took Amy, pulling the ropes as she humbly kept up with his speed.

He wanted to get her alone to spill everything as soon as possible, to quiet his breaking heart, and to tell him what on earth drove her to helping Shadow!?

He looked around, and when the guards had ceased to follow, took her into a living room in one of the parts of the castle.

The room was spacious, having a small circled library, mostly for decoration, and some seats with a couch. The windows draped in light and white fabric, drifting through the small bit of air in the room.

He started to quickly untie her.

"Stay here." He stated, and zoomed out.

"Sonic.. w-wait!" she fell down, trying to stop him from dashing but he wouldn't wait up for her.

She started to sob on the ground.

Not only was her reputation at stake, but now even Sonic didn't know what to think of her.

He knew she had some kind of reason, but she also knew that reason wouldn't be good enough.

She had been aiding an enemy of war. He was going to treat it worst than when he found out about the Chief Maid. He wouldn't understand her reasoning, and he knew that, and that's why he wouldn't let her say what she needed too just yet.

No matter how badly he wanted to hear her speak…

-The Dungeon… again-

The guards shut the door as Sonic glared down at Shadow, sitting in the back of the cell again, before lightly looking up to Sonic, still a deep pain struck Sonic's heart when Shadow looked down.

His own face pleaded guilty…

"She's innocent." Shadow stated, as Sonic screamed from the top of his lungs.

"QUITLYING!"

Shadow remained silent.

Sonic's teeth and fist clutched hopelessly onto whatever bit of trust he had left in Amy.

"What did you do to her?! Why did she so willingly aid you!?"

"….I asked myself the same thing."

He looked up to Sonic.

"What has she told you?"

Sonic held in a wince, but the sound still came out.

"…So… one of your own people… a daughter of a demoted knight… following a code of chivalry… Not speaking up for herself in front of her beloved King… Aiding a timeless enemy… all because one man showed her mercy."

Sonic's anger suddenly started to rapidly decrease.

"Mercy?"

"….I spared her life. In her reasoning, she too, must repay the debt."

He got up, giving enough respect to Sonic to speak to him face… to face.

"You… spared her life?"

"Why do you think you found her roped to the end of a bedside?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't coldlessly murder a brave girl."

"You've murdered your whole life! Why should I believe you now?!"

"…Do you believe in your maid?"

He froze, as Shadow realized that Sonic was closer to Amy than he thought…

"She means something to you… doesn't she?"

Sonic held back any emotion that was leaking through his face.

Not wanting Shadow to read into anything either…

Shadow laughed.

"She's smitten you, hasn't she?"

Sonic glared up at him, and shook the bars on the cell. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I'm sure her side of the story will hold more meaning than mine."

Shadow cruelly held his peace on the matter.

"But I will say this…"

Sonic let go of the bars, as Shadow came closer.

"This war isn't over. She has no feeling for me. It was merely out of duty to her father's knight code why she fed me. In her mind, it wasn't strengthening the enemy, she was returning mercy for mercy."

Sonic held his tongue, remembering her 'knight's code' with the Cheif maid…

"That code's going to get her killed!"

Sonic cried out through gritted teeth.

"…Yes,"

Shadow agreed, staring down Sonic's rage with his own fondness for the girl.

"It probably will."

-A few months later, starting closely before Sonic's next birthday…-

-The Library-

"You have a week! A week and then I have to declare the next queen! Your BRIDE." Tails stated, showing the heaviness of the situation, and whining all the way through his sentences, desperate. "Sonic! You have to be MARRIED by 26! IN A WEEK!" he didn't know how else to explain it to him. "You have to choose!"

Tails had gathered a list of girls, but Sonic just shoved the pictures and forms away, getting up.

"SOOONNNIICCC!" Tails chibi-cried, grabbing him by the waist and being dragged before Sonic made it to the door, not answering him, and having his back towards him.

"I don't want to screw this up for you…" he was literally begging Sonic to not let this fall into his hands like so many other things, as Sonic grabbed his arm, and helped him up, turning around.

"I know." He simply stated. "I already know."

"…B-but… What do you know?"

Sonic turned around, and headed out the door, racing to look for something…

Or someone…

"SONNNIICC!" Tails raced after him, but couldn't find where he had gone. "I'm gonna have to hitch him to the panda… aren't I.." he slightly sobbed, slightly joking but still panicking because the wedding had to be before Sonic was 26, or Sonic would technically be dethroned…

-Throne Room-

Amy sweeped the floors, as she always had. Realizing that Sonic would have to choose a bride soon, and feared that after their distance for so long… would probably end up not being…

The very thought of her true love being married off to anyone else,… brought such tears to Amy's eyes and sorrow to her heart, that she could literally mop the floor without a bucket…

She had told him everything, but just as last time, he didn't like her resolve. He disagreed with everything, even if he saw how she could see it that way, he also didn't understand how anyone could see it that way. It was confusing, but their way of thinking was so polar-opposite… he stayed away for so long, it nearly broke her heart…

She wiped her eyes and threw the broom down, falling to her knees before grabbing in the soapy bucket a wet washcloth, and scrubbing the floor in her misery.

"Whahaha…"

Amy's eyes widened, hearing the worst thing she could possibly hear at this moment.

"Look who's crying cause her precious kingy is getting married…"

Amy dared not look at her, and just continued scrubbing.

"What's wrong, Rosy posy? All sad inside cause you don't get your- happily ever after?"

The Chief Maid grabbed the broom, and spun Amy to her back.

Amy's bucket of soapy water spread all over the floor, having been tipped over, as she held her eyes shut in her tears.

"What's wrong, Rose? Heart breaking from the cruel twist and turns of reality!? Why don't you focus more on cleaning and doing your JOB than on SOBBING up the wedding floor!?"

She threw the broom down on Amy, as Amy flinched from the impact, and held her arms up over herself.

"HAHAH! What's wrong, girl!? Life ending or something!? Get off your high horse! You could never amount to anything more than a dirty old maid!"

She continued to hit her with the broom, as Amy did nothing to defend herself.

Her father's words kept coming into her mind, even though Amy could think of a hundred ways to combat this woman…

The truth of it was, Amy was ten-times stronger than her. And she wouldn't fight anyone that was weaker than herself…

Those men had taken down her adventures before, were equally as strong as her, but also considered bad guys… she couldn't see this woman being a criminal, only just a messed up psychopath!

The woman slammed the broom down again, as Amy fell, her shoulder begging for her to do something, but she refused to take action.

"You're no better than a welcome mat! If you hate it here, welcome to the reality of the streets! No man to hold ya, and no one to love ya!"

"Amy!" Another maid saw the brutal force of how heavy this woman threw down the broom, and as a few more maids gathered, hearing the noise of the broom collide with Amy's side and back, they all covered their mouths, to afraid to take a stand, but horrified at what they were watching.

The woman howled a laugh, as she raised the broom again, and began to swing it once more.

Amy waited for impact… when she heard the maids around her gasp.

She looked up, seeing the terrified and trembling look of the Chief Maid servant… shaking before her king.

The rage in Sonic's eyes were more than feeble words could describe.

It's suffices to say that it petrified this woman to her core.

"How dare you…"

He flung the broom he was holding back out of her hands, and to the side of himself.

"How dare you strike your future Queen!"

Amy's eyes widened.

The maids all gasped even louder, covering their faces even more.

"Y-your highness…"

The woman dropped to her knees, and looked at Amy, then back up at Sonic, who peered down at her, having to take deep breaths in order to hold himself back from seriously lashing out at this woman.

"..Her?"

That was the last straw.

"You're fired."

He snapped the broom in half on his leg, raising his knee up to perform the action, and threw it at her feet.

"Get out of my house… and don't ever let me see you back in my sight…"

"B-but… this is my home.."

"GET OUT!"

Sonic kicked the broom up and she quickly scurried away, pushing the other maids out of her way as the other maids cheered, before rushing to Amy, gathering around her but stopping as they saw Sonic raise his hand.

"I should of done this years ago.." he admitted, having hoped Amy's silence meant she had dealt with the matter herself.

He should of known better…

"Vanilla is your new Chief maid." He stated.

"Go tell her the news."

He turned his back on them, and stood in front of Amy, eyes closed, not wanting to look at her pitiful state.

The girls all looked to one another, and dared not defy him, and quickly raced to tell Vanilla what had happened.

"…Sonic… I'm.." she was shocked, but he quickly cut her off.

"I ordered you to FIGHT BACK." His fist shook, his rage almost controlling him at this point. "Why did you disobey me!?"

"Sonic…" she tried to get up on one of her legs-

"Has she been beating on you and all those girls all these years?! Why didn't you stand up for them!? For yourself?!"

"Sonic!"

"Where's the honor in that?! Aren't they weaker than you!? Why not defend them!? Or does your silly code mention that too!?"

"I did Sonic! I did!" Amy stood up, tears still apparent in her eyes as Sonic held back a moment…

"….Haven't you ever wondered why those girls never said anything?" She couldn't hold back the truth any longer. "I stood up for them, and that's why she picks on me the most…"

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing….

"You allowed her…" he pointed to the door, as if gesturing to the old chief maid. "All these years…" he was hissing out the words in his anger, stepping towards her, back hunched down, completely unable to stand down and remain calm during this moment. "To beat down on you… to save those other girls?"

She softly nodded her head, closing her eyes, and lowering it.

He spun around, gasping. He couldn't believe this… he moved his hands through his hair, and felt so much guilt for not having seen it before…

He should have addressed it the second he saw her bruises… he should have taken care of it himself…

He wanted so badly to punch something right now, to take away his frustration and guilt for not being there sooner for Amy and those other girls sooner…

"You disobeyed me."

"My father-"

"IS YOUR FATHER GREATER THAN ME!?" he spun back around, and silenced Amy once and for all…

The statement … was the hardest thing she was ever asked to answer.

But he didn't pull away, he didn't take it back, he eyed her, and waited…

She broke into tears, "A knight must never raise his sword-"

He zipped up to her, grabbing her shoulders, "Newsflash, Amy, you're not a Knight! You're a girl with power enough to save herself! Do you really think your own father would want to see his only daughter on the verge of being beaten to death!?"

She collapsed in his arms, and he let her fall, helping the decent to be less painful as he noticed she was hurting a lot on her left side…

He breathed then… having let his anger out, he let go of her when she safely landed on the ground, and got up.

She covered her face, as he looked back to her, a much more loving and kinder expression than before.

"I can protect you now." He stated, breathing heavily as he tried to remain more calm, having sorrow replace rage.

Closing his eyes and walking away, he continued, "Vanilla will tell you what to do." Sonic stated, as she took one last blurry look towards him.

"…She'll tell you how to be a Queen."

-The Dungeon (We're spending a lot of time here…)-

Rouge walked down the corridor, because of the increasing security, she had to knock out a guard or two…

"Shadow."

His head perked up.

"Ah, Rouge… I'm surprised you were able to sneak through the cracks to get in this heavily guarded fortress..."

He was referring to the amount of safety they were putting around him, which kinda amused him to a degree, before starting to get up.

"Sonic's named himself a Queen." She stated, as Shadow hesitated, before fully leaning up.

He folded his arms. "Who is it?"

"Aren't you more concerned about the bloodline? You're going to have to deal with another mongrel coming up pretty soon." She stated, and then clenched her fist together and swung her hand to the side.

"After you were so close…"

"Who."

It was more of an order now, as his stare showed he wasn't playing around. "I could care less about more of these mutts breeding out my enemies… tell me who it was."

"Ugh, you're always into the story, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes, and breathed out.

She looked up, "It's some peasant girl. A maid in the royal clean up duty, can you believe that? Kinda scandalous." She put her hand up to her mouth, hiding a charming smile at the idea, before she flinched at a destructive noise.

"Hey!" she cried out, "Shhh, quiet down… I'm already in a heap of trouble as it is.." she glared, putting her hands on her hips.

Shadow had slammed his fist into the wall, having it crumble slightly beneath his powerful strike… but then he started to smirk, and laugh uncontrollably, lifting his head back and making the sound even louder.

"He would go for the minx!"

Rouge was concerned, not understanding why he was laughing,… but there was something that got him… as if he, himself, knew the girl too…

(WHOSE GONNA SSAAAVVVE THE WORRRLLLDD TONIGHHHHTT~-such a good song!- Wow, so much happening, does that mean… next chapter is a traditional royal Chaos Kingdom wedding! :DDD….why do I feel so conflicted about how that all happened though? Oh well, I just hope the wedding isn't this dramatic xD lol, I'm so evil and yet wonderful cause like, three chapters in one day! That's good right? Hahaha… –sobs immensely- SONIC. AMY. WHY IS YOUR LOVE SUCH A TRADGETY!?... and okay, little hinted crushing on Shadow's part regarding Amy, but PFFT, that's not a thing anymore, so let's move on~)


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch.12

(…Buckle up.)

Amy was soon whisked away by her maid-friends and put before tutors, stylists, and taken to every etiquette lesson in the known world! She was bombarded for a week on end with unparalleled lesson after lesson.

Finally, it was the night before the actual wedding was suppose to commence, and she hadn't seen Sonic through all of that.

She was exhausted, to say the least.

She was wearing a noblewoman's clothes that not only choked her from the tight upper collar but also forced her stomach to rearrange where its organs went to make it fit, figuratively of course.

She was wearing a cherry pink dress that shined as it went down, and was sleeping quite beautifully, with small huffs of air that cutely rang in the large study room.

Her final lesson wasn't government, economy, social preparedness, or anything else ridiculous like that.

It was History and the Science of the Emeralds.

…Great.

Loads of fun!

A light tap came on the table, as Amy blinked her eyes slowly awake before raising her body up punctually, standing with the form of an elite woman and quickly started spouting out royal jargon before she heard the voice of a familiar friend.

"Amy, it's okay, it's me."

Amy turned her head slightly to see Tails smiling, wearing his father's tutoring attire that just happened to finally fit him for the first time, and looking proudly and loving to her.

He stuck out his chest, hoping she would notice his new uniform.

Her face lit up at a friendly sight, "Tails! It's you! It's really you!" she leaped at a diagonal angle from the table over to him, letting her lower half rest on the table as she squeezed him tight. Even a leg daintily lifted up to show her enthusiasm.

"A-Amy! I'm.. I'm glad to see you too."

Tails was squeezed so tight that he literally sounded like a girl for a second, before Amy let go, and he was able to breathe properly again.

He coughed, "Ehem! Phew… looks like you've been through a lot."

He smiled kindly, but he knew that all the knowledge getting shoved into her head so quickly must have been demanding on her.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

Amy moved back over to her seat, having to bob a bit like a seal moving back into the ocean, what with her dress making her so stiff and barely able to bend, before letting her hands slide on the table as she rested her head on the table and to the side.

"I've had to learn more than just court hearings, that's for sure." At least she knew that part.

Tails let out a sympathy laugh, "It's not all great shoes and princess dresses, is it?"

He then opened his eyes and said what was really in his heart though, "I'm just glad that Sonic picked from his heart, and that it wasn't up to me to make the decision. You really are a remarkable friend, Amy! Not only are you saving Sonic from probably the worst dethroning this kingdom has ever seen from his stubbornness and pride, but you're also saving the kingdom by giving them someone they adore and can look up to and find assurance in! The council was literally rejoicing when they heard your name as the choice. It's just… well, it's just perfect! I never thought as kids it'd ever end up like this but…"

He scratched his head, before nodding back to her. "You were right. You and Sonic were meant to be."

Amy was frozen, staring at Tails as he thought it was mostly from all the praise she just received.

Until she opened her mouth, that is.

"Did you say that Sonic picked from his heart..?"

"That's all you got from that?"

Tails's face dropped, but he laughed, holding his stomach slightly. "Woo… I guess you and Sonic have some things in common." He rolled his eyes, thinking of their selfishness at times, before shaking his head.

"But yes, I think he really does care about you. However… with this being so suddenly forced on him… I wouldn't expect him to be all lov-"

"It's really happening… isn't it?" Amy cut him off, looking down, her excitement was as if her heart was just plugged back in, and it began to start beating loudly.

She rose from her chair, looking over all the books on the history of the Chaos family, and the Chaos Kingdom's organization, and the rule book passed from generation to generation contained within it, and the rules of the Queen and-

"A-Amy, hang on…." Tails realized she didn't understand. "You… You do know Sonic and how he is, right? I just don't want you to get your hopes up that this is-"

He tried to explain, he really did, but as he moved his hands to gesture for her to calm down, he sweat-dropped at her expression, the light of youthful love in her, and the thrill of getting married to her true love coming soon.

It was a real fairytale, at least, it was for now.

But Tails knew better… he looked to the side, his eyes shifted on the books in front of her, before he concluded that he might have to break her heart with reality.

He squinted his eyes and tightened his fist, before standing straight.

"Amy. As not only Sonic's advisor, but your own, I feel I have to tell you that-!"

"Look whose being made a queen! Haha! PARTY'S HERE!"

"Knuckles!"

"Drink up, Amy! Tails! We've got a full load from the outskirt cities of fine food and beverages!"

Knuckles had completely knocked the doors to a swinging slam against the walls, their hinges being slightly dented and ripped at one bolt from his immense and powerful 'knock' that he dwelt on them, and had two drinks in both hands.

He held them up triumphantly. "Cheers! To our new queen and lovely sidekick!" He teased Tails, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have expert timing…" He snarled out, leaning forward as far as he could to really glare down Knuckles.

"H-hey! What gives? I'm only playing." He swooped an arm over Tails and gave him a mini-nuggie as the drink in the glasses spilled out in spurts at times.

"Grrr… KNUCKLES! The rug!" Tails shouted out, getting out of his hold and gesturing to the rug he just tainted.

Knuckles flinched back a bit, "Opps! Hehe… sorry." He then strode over to Amy as Tails pouted and had a tissy-fit, folding his arms.

"So? How are you feeling?" Knuckles plopped the drinks down on the books, as Tails literally had a heart attack and fainted when he thought of the circular stains that was going to leave on such historical treasures.

Amy giggled, and then let out in almost a sigh, "You're the first person to ask me that, General." She lifted two of the drinks and dusted off the books, placing them to the side in a neat stacked pile, and let Knuckles grab a chair and put it to the side of her.

"Have you seen Sonic lately?" She inquired, not answering his last question.

It didn't seem to faze him though.

"Huh? That good for nothing?" He plopped his feet up, one at a time, onto the table, as Tails was just about to put the books away.

He dropped them and put his hands to his head, "Not the table!" he cried out, and finally swung his head back in a cry of rage, "Can't you act like anything other than a barbarian!?"

"Hey! Relax, little dude! It's a table!" Knuckles countered, before turning back to Amy, and pushing his glass with one on the table, encouraging her to take a sip.

"I can imagine it must be rough on you, not having him here to give you pointers." He then gulped down his own drink, as the spraying from that dripped down his muzzle and landed all around him.

"Ugh." Tails gave up, letting his arms drop down as he went to get a napkin, defeatedly.

"Nice look, by the way, Tails." Amy politely tried to cheer him up, pointing out that she noticed the new look.

Tails suddenly straightened his back out, turned, and then took a look of pride, and straightened his vest out. "It's my father's. Finally fits." He closed his eyes and held a proud stance.

Amy winked, "Very snazzy." She complimented kindly.

He beamed, and then continued to go and clean things up, in a much better mood now.

"Everyone's acting like they're on pins and needles, even Sonic!" Knuckles let out, commenting about the anger flying around lately in the castle walls.

"You'd think even Sonic would lighten up a bit." He took another big chug of his drink.

"…Yeah… he's been having it rough these last few years…" She thought back on the year and couldn't help but look away, almost falling into a daydream of it all summed up.

"Yeah, but you sure fit his criteria." Tails commented, walking back with his supplies.

He got on a knee and started for the rug, "He literally told me the few things he wanted in a girl. Extremely vague, and at one point, I thought of dressing you up as the royal jester and court clown just to get his attention! But I'm glad it never came to that." He admitted, but put a hand up to his mouth to hide his chuckle of Amy being a joker.

"…huh?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Knuckles just waved the drink around, shaking his head as if saying, 'Don't think too much into it.'

"Sonic's been distant from all of us. Don't take it personally that he hasn't been courting you or nothin'." He took another drink as Amy blinked her eyes in surprise.

That was true… usually, there's some courting that happens. Mostly in public, for the people to be more secure in the upcoming relationship that will last and affect the kingdom…

"I also wouldn't worry about that." Tails got up, having scrubbed the rug good, and nodded at seeing he got to the stain in time, before turning to where Knuckles was.

Ruffling up his sleeves, he brought his supplies over there by Knuckles's chair too.

Knuckles eyed him, but just didn't bother to care.

He figured he'd let Tails do what he pleased.

"He never has been the affectionate type." Tails tried to bring the subject back to the original one at hand… the real…

Problem…

But before he could elaborate, Knuckles slammed his glass into his head.

"OW! Hey-!" he held his head, fumingly looking up at Knuckles before seeing his face…

It was a grave threat.

Knuckles looked so seriously down to Tails, before looking back at Amy with a hardy laugh and smile.

"Boys will be boys! I'm sure when he comes around to being a man, he won't leave you unsatisfied." He winked to her, as she blushed and put her hands up to her face, shaking her body back and forth as much as her dressed allowed her too.

"Oh, Knuckles! Stop that!" she hit him lightly, but Knuckles wobbled in his chair and got his bearings back, putting his feet down and sighing that he didn't topple over.

"Still strong as ever." He nervously smiled, but looking down, he noticed the remaining drink in his hand had spilled all over Tails.

"…Ohh…" Knuckles looked scared. "S-sorry about that, kiddo…"

Tails slowly just turned his head to Knuckles, before smiling and showing that he had anticipated his clumsiness and put some rags over his father's attire to protect it.

He took off the rags quickly and straightened himself up, proud he had saved his family treasure.

"I think I'll clean up, AFTER you leave." He glared at Knuckles, before turning to Amy.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Emhmm. I picked out my outfit with the help of Vanilla and the head designers, then I wrote my vows~" she cutely stated, tilting her head and then nodding excitedly.

"I just… I hope Sonic's still not mad at me…" she looked away, "After all… we're going to be married tomorrow… so…"

The two noticed the grave look of worry and sorrow filling her eyes, before she quickly looked up and hid it skillfully by closing her eyes with a neutral smile, meant to look cheery.

"I'm sure he's just as nervous as me! I just hope he doesn't get cold feet is all." She scratched her head, and headed out towards the doors.

The two just watched her silently.

"Anyway, the books didn't tell me about the whole 'secret ceremony' that only the royals do, and I'm excited for Sonic to lead me through it! I better get some rest now, after all! The maids told me that this was my last stop! So I'm off to bed, see you guys in your best looks for tomorrow!" she winked as she spun her head around, causing her hair to swing beautifully over her shoulders, before taking both doors in her hands and closing them.

'….You idiot!" Knuckles threw the empty glass down, shattering it on the floor.

"Ah!" Tails flinched, before glaring at Knuckles, "I'm the idiot!?" He pointed towards himself, and then the glass, "I'm not the one ruining a perfectly good study room!"

"Is that all you can think about?! You were trying to scare off Amy! You were literally going to tell a bride-to-be THE NIGHT BEFORE HER WEDDING that her good for nothin' husband doesn't love her!" he got up from the chair after scolding Tails to his face and then headed for a bookshelf.

"Augh! I mean, don't you know anything about women!?"

"And what, you do?!" Tails was offended, "I only…" He took on a softer approach, feeling remorse as he suddenly withdrew from the conversation and held his arm, shyly looking away.

"I just… wanted to warn her… Sonic's only using her as a placement. A job to keep him in power. I didn't want her to think that it was all real when it wasn't… I do think he cares about her! But I think he's decided to marry a friend rather than a stranger he couldn't trust…"

Knuckles dashed over to him, holding him by the scruff of his Father's uniform.

"You dare mutter that to her sweet face, and I'll pummel ya." His threat was real, and it was intended to protect a friend.

"As far as she knows, her dreams are coming true. And for this kingdom's sake of surviving without the Council kicking Sonic out of the throne AND taking over for the people, you keep your mouth shut!"

"There's nothing wrong with the Council!" Tails glared back, pushing his friend off him as he dusted himself and straighten the frills on his father's undershirt that was exposed.

"But I do want Sonic to remain King! I know he can be a good one!"

"I know and agree too, Tails. So does Amy. But you just can't say things like that to her! Especially when she's all excited about this!" Knuckles pointed to the door, and was finally letting some tension go from the room, speaking more with emotion and less with anger.

He rubbed his face, "Aye, aye, aye…" He walked out towards the back window. "This kingdom will remain a mess without a woman who knows how to lovingly care and clean up after some punk's mistakes…" he shook his head.

"…Everyone loves Amy. It's clear to see she was the obvious choice… it's just a bonus she actually does care and love Sonic." Tails admitted, also lowering his head and speaking with a different tone.

Knuckles folded his arms, not liking how they were addressing this, but knew it was the truth, no matter how frank it was. "Yeah… a real miracle." He closed his eyes.

"Poor girl… we're going to have to help her every step of the way… especially when and if she finds out."

"…Oh, she'll find out, alright…" Tails rubbed behind his head, "She'll find out the second he's not in the same room with her for her wedding night." He raised his head up and sighed, realizing how unfair this was to her.

"I don't want to lie to her."

"It's not lying. Because like you said-" Knuckles turned around. "He loves her, he just doesn't… he doesn't see or notice it yet!"

He then violently turned around again, huffing in quiet rage at Sonic's actions.

"He's treating the best thing that he's got like recyclables! Even us!"

"He's not meaning too." Tails defended, but looked down.

"Even you know he takes advantage of you!" Knuckles hollered out, "Don't lie to your own self! He's terrible to all of us! Amy's just lucky she's been nothing more than a maid so far! Soon, she's gonna discover that Sonic's nothing more than a glorified baby whose trying to escape his fate. Even after it looked like he succumbed to it!"

They were both fed up with Sonic, but they also had a deep loyalty to him, and they couldn't deny the wonderful friendship they had with him.

But how he was treating this… it was unacceptable.

"He's going to break her heart…" Tails couldn't help it, the lump in his throat was forming, just thinking of the misery Amy was going to be in when she found this all out.

"…." Knuckles remained silent, looking out the window. "You don't know that… he's surprised us before. He launched an underground attack and then retrieved his family's lost Chaos Blade back to its rightful home. He… he defeated Shadow! Finally, after hundreds of thousands of years of war, and he's going to be a good king! We have to keep believing that he'll continue to change for the better, and never quit surprising us all."

Knuckles finally stood up for him too, but looked back to see his little buddy in tears, clenching his fists.

"I don't know if… if we'll be able to comfort her… before he finally does measure up to the guy we know he can be." His eyes were covered in the shadows of the night, as Knuckles sighed in empathy for the guy and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"There, there, now… little guy… you get so sensitive with things sometimes." He was just poking fun at him, but looked up and held in his sorrows too.

"Amy's lucky to have us look out for her. We'll whip Sonic into shape before it comes to that." He looked down at Tails who wiped his eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, let's not let her down."

Knuckles nodded. "That's the spirit!" He laughed and gave a friendly hit to Tails's shoulder, who laughed but then felt the ache in his back moments later.

"Let's find that lousy royal hedgehog pain in the rear-end and teach him a thing or two about how to properly attend a wedding!"

Knuckles rolled up his sleeves and winked to Tails, showing he was planning to beat the snot out of Sonic if he tried to escape again.

Tails snickered slightly, before shaking his head. "He'll come. He's already told me he wouldn't try anything."

"Spoken like a true criminal." Knuckles narrowed his eyes, and searched the window again, before dashing over to it, opening it up, and searching the rooftops.

"What kind of guy doesn't try to bail the night before his life truly ends..?" He teased, as Tails rolled his eyes and tugged him out of the window, shutting it tight.

"I do know a thing or two about women, by the way." He stated, matter of factly, before turning to Knuckles and standing properly, "I also know a great deal about men, and I know exactly where he is."

"Well, if by all means, your grand dukeness." Knuckles played along, bowing to Tails who waved his twin fluffy tails at his show of actual courtesy, "Mind showing me the way?"

Tails nodded, "Right this way, good barbarian sir." He teased with his best fake accent and followed him out the door.

"You're not doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"Sonic…"

"Don't give me that! I'm making up my mind, and that's that!"

Sonic jumped out of a closet, and put on a pose, having a cape rapped around his other shoulder like an overly large scarf and a ridiculous hat on.

"Ta-dah! What do you think?"

"….For a wedding?" Vanilla slouched down on her patted stool, a hand up to her face, holding her head up, as she was given strict orders to watch him all night.

To make sure he wouldn't run away.

"Well, if this one isn't right, I'll try on something with a little more… pizzazz!" Sonic dashed back into the huge closet of his wardrobe, being in the mirrored room with the oldest of clothes known to the Chaos Kingdom, and picking out a miss-match of all the wrong attires.

"Sonic… let's be practical." She finally stood up straight. "You're only doing this so tomorrow can't come."

A bunch of clothes were springing out of the room, coats, shirts, capes, you name it.

"Do you think green's a good color for me?"

She let out some frustrated air from her nose, and sat up properly, ready to have this conversation at long last.

"Your friends are worried about you, and for the last week, I've been the only person you've shown your face around. Let's just get to the bottom of this already. Stop dancing around the topic. You're being a terrible friend and poor Amy's worried sick about-"

"I~ Don't want to talk about that right now, instead, I want to talk about… THIS!"

He continued to dig through clothes, before finally coming out in the most stylishly wrong attire you can imagine.

He looked like a rocking hippie, or something, with old attire from a date long passed, and started dancing around and looking at himself in the mirror, shuffling and making faces he thought were cool in them.

"Sonic… the longer you do this, the more you're going to exhaust yourself."

"Nah, not me. I'm a night owl, an energy rabbit… uh, no offense." He admired himself in the mirror, before Vanilla finally leaned forward and put her hands together, smirking.

"I think it's about time you learn what rabbits do in bed…"

He froze.

"After all, it's the night before your wedding,… it's about time someone told you these things."

"….I forbid it." He turned around and pointed to her.

"Oh, but… you never forbid anyone. Especially your friends." She looked kindly to him, showing real motherly concern for him.

"Sonic, you're still a man who asks for milk in the morning…"

"…Milk makes you grow healthy… and strong!" He posed in the mirror, turning away from her and avoiding her topics again.

"Don't you think it's about time to grow up..? You're 26 now. You're getting married. You have a kingdom to worry about and for once, it's a peaceful time to think about a family and-"

"I've got it!" Sonic spun around, "the perfect piece of accessory to make this all work!" he dashed back into the wardrobe, as she sighed and got up, walking to the edge of the wardrobe.

"Woah!" his hand pushed out from the entrance, "Like you said, I'm a 26 year old man." He then wagged his finger at her, "No. Peek. ing."

She rolled her eyes, having taken care of him since he was a baby.

She turned and faced it with her back, "Your mother would be proud of you, you know. Finally settling down."

"Pfft!"

From the other side, she could hear his disagreement.

"…You always thought your mother was unhappy and trapped in this castle, but she was actually very happy with her life. She had lived her adventures, and was also very nervous to get married and have children… But she had you, and your father. She was content, Sonic."

"She was forced into it."

It was sharp tone, but Vanilla was pleased to hear some real emotion coming from him then.

"I don't want to talk about my mother."

"Or any of the other influential women in your life…"

He briskly walked out of the wardrobe, wearing a few things differently, a tilted large and wide hat, and the accessory was a ring around his left arm, shingled with small decorative items that added to its appeal.

She smiled, "For once, you've actually made a wise decision."

She walked over to him as he turned to look at her puzzled, fully knowing that all his choices were ridiculous from the get-go, until she touched the ring around his arm.

"This thing?" He looked it over. "Are you serious?"

"It's your ancestors." she commented, as he looked back to it.

"It has a whole legend and story behind it." She beamed.

Long ago, there was a player king.

He loved to woo all the available women in his kingdom, and had at least a couple hundred balls a year, always spotting out the newest beauty in the land who had come of age.

However, when his time to marry had come, he chose the most beautiful woman of all, one he hadn't conquered with his looks yet.

But she was found out to be a strict woman, who would chastise him if he even dared looked to another woman, and over time, he was humbled and put in his place, as she stripped him of any and all his 'pleasures' from before…

Though bitterly uptight, she softened out, and they even seemed to be falling for each other.

It was reported later that the King admitted that the only woman he had ever loved was also the most challenging woman he had ever faced.

Finally winning her heart though, the king and his queen spent many nights together, but the king was very much obsessed with his rings.

He would wear them everywhere, even to bed.

She insisted that he would never be able to touch her while wearing one, and so, before every night, the king would slip off his rings and place one on the doorknob of the bedroom.

This became a traditional sign of the royal couple, stating to all, that they would very much like to not be 'disturbed.'.

Vanilla smiled, telling the story as Sonic frowned, looking at the ring.

"This is one of the many rings your ancestor cherished, before they were all melted down by his strict lover." She smiled, before reaching out to it.

"This was one he hid and saved, along with a few other precious treasures." She smiled fondly to him before getting up.

"I would hope you don't think of Amy as strict." She teased, but only half-joking.

"She's a very fine lady. One who's in the right for demanding respect of you."

Sonic flicked his nose, a deeper sense of his upset behavior showing through, as he turned around and folded his arms.

"…Please don't treat her like a pawn." Vanilla's tone changed, her eyes were full of worry, as Sonic spun around, his rage coming back.

"I know you care about her. And there hasn't been a better time to prove it then now." She almost seemed to beg, as Sonic glared more, not liking how this conversation was going.

"She'll be a fine queen." He raised his head up high, trying to escape the situation with some humor, and walked with a silly strut to the door.

She reached out for him and held his collar of his flamboyant neckwear, pulling him back.

"Listen to me! She's more than a queen! She's going to be your wife!"

Sonic's lips formed a tight line, before he tried to gently get out of her reach.

"Sonic, dear boy, you're going to-"

"WHAT!? Break her heart?! You and the rest of them think the same too!" he finally tugged his neckwear off over his head, and started backing away from her.

She had finally gotten him to snap, and wasn't at all hurt by his outburst, but thankful that she finally got his true feelings to come out.

"So what if Amy's getting married to be queen!? Nothing else?!" Sonic swung his arm out.

The words hurt Vanilla for Amy's sake. "Why…Dear boy, why..?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sonic extended his arms out, bewildered but also letting out a lot of pent up frustration over the course of the week…

"She's the obvious choice! She's what the people deserve! Not me! She'll let me have my way and I'll let her have hers! She'll marry me, alright. And then she'll rule. And then I'll be off the hook to finally do what I want to do!"

"…Do you really think that's fair?"

"WHEN HAS ANY OF THIS BEEN FAIR!?"

"Sonic…"

"I lost my mother, I lost my will, I lost a lot of dreams when coming to this… this…!? BIRTHRIGHT! And Amy lost her family too! She was born into what clearly should be defined as slavery, and I'm not too far off that chain either! We came into this fate; we'll go down in this fate! At least I'm being decent enough to have ONE of her dreams come true! That's more than anything I've gotten!"

His words were more than a man's anger, but his tears too.

Sonic would never cry, but by the way he was expressing himself, it was clear to Vanilla that he didn't know how to express what he was feeling, but it was better to let this out now before he did it to anyone else…

Especially Amy…

"So no. No. I guess I'm not being fair, when it seems perfectly fair to me to HIRE a queen, rather than let all our dreams die out with the kingdom. She's loved. Loved enough by the people. I've got… I've got adventures to do. Amy will be fine without me… and so will the kingdom." He took his stupid hat off and let it fall to the ground with a hardy toss.

"You saved your people.." she softly let out. "What has Amy ever done to deserve you holding back?"

"Holding back!?" Sonic clenched his fists further, spinning around.

"…You clearly care more than you're letting on." Vanilla couldn't understand everything, but she did know that Sonic wasn't a cruel man.

He truly thought Amy would be happier without him ruling by her side.

"…" Sonic shifted his eyes down, not willing to answer that.

"If you really think that way… then shouldn't you talk it over with Amy first?" she knew Amy wouldn't allow something that absurd, but maybe the notion will have him stop and think more about his words…

But he was done talking, though Vanilla knew it wasn't over yet.

She raced towards him, "What are you trying to say, Sonic!? Tell me, plainly!"

She stopped him before he was able to walk out, as he took a breath, not wanting to lose his temper again.

She held him back and with a mother's touch, held his shoulders, "You're not really planning to leave Amy to a duty she has no idea how to handle, are you? You're not going to abandon her to a fate you're also forcing her into?"

His eyes shot up to hers.

"Forcing?" he hissed out.

"If with all do respect, she's been begging for this since I first met her." He gently, as much as he could through his discipline, took her arms off of his and walked by her.

"Sonic… Sonic you can't leave a kingdom upon her shoulders alone! That's cruel!" She turned around, as Sonic also matched her pace.

"MY MOTHER AND FATHER LEFT IT ALL ON MINE!"

Vanilla held back her outstretching hand, such pain in both hers and his eyes.

He breathed deeply, the colors of how he was really feeling came fully into view.

He turned his head and held back tears.

"Sonic… Will you throw your pain and anguish onto her… just to free yourself of it?"

After a long pause… Sonic lifted his head.

"I've no need of your services this night. That is all." He walked away and pulled off each of his clothes as he did so, heading to his room.

When he got to the ring around his arm he stopped his hand from ripping it off… and just twisted it for a moment, before leaving it alone.

He jumped on his bed after passing the guards who barely looked to him, but seemed to have their guard up as he entered, and shut the doors behind him.

This may be the last moment alone he would ever have before having to deal with Amy by his side constantly from now on…

He was exhausted.

He was miserable.

And the best part?

He had to go through the most boring ceremony of his life tomorrow…

Bright… and early in the morning.

The girls had rushed Amy to her feet and in her beautiful wedding dress, as she twirled and giggled at how it was more than any of her fantasies could have hoped for.

"Over here, your highness."

Amy wasn't used to that, and didn't response.

"Ehem."

She continued to talk to her maid friends and laugh, getting excited before the artist groaned and turned to Tails.

"Amy!" Tails called out, as Amy turned around, a huge grin on her face.

"He's talking to you." Tails rolled his eyes, seeing how ditzy she was today as she excitedly held onto one of her friend's arms, squee'd in joy, and ran towards Tails.

"Yes?"

"Hold still for a moment, okay?" Tails smiled, seeing her so happy was a nice change after all that's been going on, as he lead her to sit in a chair, and positioned her arms on her lap.

"Ready?" he looked up to her.

"Emhmm." She nervously smiled, and sat properly, as she was taught to do.

The artist, in a whirlwind of colors, painted a portrait of her, which took a few hours, but he finally completed it as the guards hauled it away.

Amy got up from the chair, "Whelp, I guess I'll never see that picture again."

"Why do you say that?" Tails turned to her, confused.

"They're hanging it up as we speak."

"Because there are billions of halls in this place." Amy joked, and chuckled as she turned to Tails, "You really think anyone looks up at those paintings? Especially if they're moving as fast as Sonic down them?"

Tails laughed with her, and as Vanilla lead her out to the royal ceremonial chambers, he lost his smile all completely and held a serious look of doubt on his face.

She was strong… but how strong could she be?

Being the wife of Sonic The Hedgehog? King of the Chaos Kingdom? With the destiny she was now willingly taking upon herself?

She doesn't know.

Vanilla kept thinking that last line in the back of her head, and looked down to her worried.

How will she find out? Will it destroy or strengthen her? Will she loose all faith and hope entirely? Will she turn away from love for good?

Amy just happily skipped onward down the long halls, taking time to look up at the paintings of royalty, before stopping before a portrait of Sonic's mother and father.

Vanilla was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked up at the picture as well, and down to Amy's searching face of it.

"What's wrong, my dear?" She asked.

"…She looks content." Amy stated, smiling up gently to the mother that was so kind to her as a child.

"She was always so elegant and refined."

"She was also very much a secret tomboy." Vanilla grinned, remembering her dear friend.

"…Yeah, so I've heard." Amy never had seen that side of her, but looked up at the father.

"He was a lucky man. Taking such a wild and fierce woman, and having her fall in love with him to make her a beautiful reflection of tranquility and ladyhood." Amy stared admiringly, before looking back at Sonic's mother.

"But she was the really incredible one. For raising Sonic to believe in himself, to dream big, and to always do the right thing, even when no one else was brave enough to do it. Sonic always did."

Vanilla swallowed as her heart sank.

Would he do the right thing,… today?

The way Amy spoke was so beautifully in love with Sonic, that even his faults and his families faults were blind to her.

Would she ever open her eyes to see the true light of the situation?

"You know what Sonic said to me, when he proposed?" Amy tilted her head to Vanilla.

Vanilla held her breath.

"He said, now I can protect you."

She looked back at the painting, before joyfully pointing out something that made her excited, "Look, look! He's got his arm around her waist! Eee~ I bet he loved protecting her too."

She turned to look up with a big wonderful open-grin to Vanilla, before looking shocked at what she saw.

"Vanilla! You're crying!"

"Forgive me." She couldn't say it, she dared not to speak Sonic's true intentions.

She couldn't ruin the happiest day of Amy's life by telling her sweet adopted child the horrors of what being royal truly meant.

What Sonic had revealed to her.

Your very life stripped from you, your every want taken care of without as much as you lifting a finger, and the horrible reality that your life was being forfeited for another's wellbeing.

It was a necessary sacrifice, only fantasized in storybooks and fairytales, all because the common people had no idea.

They never knew what it truly meant to be, 'A Royal Heir.'.

Heir to imprisoned duty so that a kingdom may flourish and live.

"What's wrong..?" Amy's caring heart pulled her to lift her hand up and gently move her adopted mother's head towards her.

She was the only mother Amy ever knew.

"My sweet girl, I'm just so…" She was choking up, but quickly put her hand to Amy's gentle hand on her face.

"I'm so blessed to have raised you. To see you grow up so beautifully… into a wonderful, and powerful young woman."

Amy grinned. "Ah, Vanilla!"

She hugged her, embracing her with a tight squeeze of her everlasting affections for her.

"I may be getting married, but I'm still gonna be around! I'll need you to teach me everything! Wife and Queen stuff." She winked.

"But of course." Vanilla held it together, sucking up her tears.

"And I'll never leave your side." She stroked Amy's head, as Amy happily put her head down against hers.

"I know your father will be walking with you." She stated, as the two pulled away.

"Emhmm. I bet he's just so excited, but also torn apart to give me away." Amy replied, and the two continued down the hallway, arms linked together.

Sonic had his arms folded, turning away from the door, as another even larger in stature, raised all the way up to the ceiling, was before them, decked out in royal symbols and jewels, completely outlined in gold.

He tapped his foot.

"Geez, I would think you'd be patient for once in your life, but for the first time ever, you were up and dressed before I even got there; demanding the arrangements be sped up! What's gotten into you?"

Tails raised an eyebrow, suspicious of why Sonic would want this over with, when he clearly didn't want to be married.

"It's not an issue, Tails." Sonic flatly stated.

"So don't worry about it."

"W-well, no. I mean, for an advisor it isn't." Tails stepped closer, "But as your friend, of course I'm worried about you. You haven't been talking to anyone and have been hiding yourself for a week straight! We all missed you and-"

"Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Amy Rose." An announcer called out, as Tails and Sonic both turned around.

Outside, the guards and men all turned around, looking through the windows, as Knuckles was standing firm in his duties.

"Look lively men, Shadow may be locked up, and it may be a time of peace, but that doesn't mean mischief isn't at foot…ah, men? MEN!" he turned to see them all gawking at the cute maids dressed for the occasion.

"Darn you,… kids and there priorities these days…" He stomped up the steps to spin a few men around, hollering orders at them.

"KEEP YOUR BACKS STRAIGHT AND FORWARD! You'll have plenty of time to talk to the help AFTER you defend the castle!"

He pulled down his chest armor and huffed, stomping back down the steps and pulling his axe out in front of him.

"Hmph! To be young again." He shook his head, although, he wasn't entirely, THAT old…

"Wow, Amy!" Tails exclaimed, "I've seen you in fancy getup before, but every time, it always looks like it suits you so well!"

As him and Sonic turned to see Amy and Vanilla walk through the doors the maids opened, the maids each held a flower to symbolize the kingdom and prosperity, and each put a flower into Amy's hair, explaining what each one meant.

Love, fidelity, honor, glory, health, etc.

Amy now had a beautiful flower crown, soon to be royally replaced at her second ceremony where she would be officially crowned as queen.

But for now, she was only marrying Sonic, which was still just as exciting to her.

As she swayed her beautiful wedding dress around, looking down and being cutely embarrassed as Tails praised her, she was nudged by Vanilla to walk forward.

"This is where we cannot pass." Vanilla explained, as Amy turned around.

"W-what do you mean?"

The maids all giggled.

"This is the forbidden area. Where only a King and his wife may enter." She gestured as she explained, and looked to Tails, who nodded, hands behind his back.

"That's right! Only you and Sonic are allowed through this door. It's off-limits to anyone BUT the king and queen, themselves!"

Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes.

"A truly touching sentiment."

Sonic seemed very sarcastic.

Tails sweat dropped at his words, but Vanilla just glared, as if warning him to not ruin this day for Amy.

"Even Sonic hasn't been able to ever explore this part of the castle." Vanilla bent down and whispered to Amy, "Maybe you'll have your first adventure together yet." She winked and then looked to Sonic.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, before then slowly looking over to her, hunching his shoulders at her statement in tense disapproval at what she was suggesting.

She was going to try and make a point indirectly to him.

He either keeps his manners or she'll give him a strict talking too.

Amy giggled even the more, thinking about how romantic it was to have a sector of the castle, and such a big large room itself, just to her and Sonic!

She didn't even notice the side glances that Sonic and Vanilla were having.

She walked up calmly and daintily to Sonic, who continued to have his face squared in a pout and his arms folded, daring to not look at her but it was clear he had seen how lovely she did look…

Considering he was leaning away from her the more she advanced, and pushing his head further down, it was clear he was trying to hide the fact that he did actually like the fancy apparel on her too.

They hadn't spoken… far longer than a week.

Since the day he saved her from the former Chief Maid, he had continued to keep his distance, and the Shadow incident…

"Hello, Sonic…" Amy bowed her head and dipped into an extremely low curtsey.

Tails was so proud, he had sparkles in his eyes as he noticed she had practiced her respectful low drop that all elite women had to learn when in the presence of someone far above their ranking.

Since she hadn't married Sonic quite yet, she was still required to do it the gesture in the presence of a king.

She came up from it extremely well balanced as well, and the maids all whispered to each other how impressed they were at her refined new skills.

"Hi." Sonic coldly stated.

The greeting set her off a moment, before he grabbed her hand as quickly as lightning strikes and walked abruptly forward, with steps extremely light but nothing compared to his typical speed, towards the door.

She still felt like she was being dragged along, but was too wide-eyed in all the new things happening that she didn't care.

Tails waved, "See you on the other side! And Sonic! Don't forget the royal introduction!"

Tails made sure to add in, as he quickly took off down another corridor, "I'll see you with the Priest!"

"Huuua…" Sonic groaned again, leaning his head back before shaking his shoulders out and rolling his head around to stretch it too.

"Ehem." He started, having let some tension out as the others began to slowly leave the room.

Vanilla watched, worriedly…

But slowly withdrew as well, saying a silent prayer to the emeralds, that Sonic would have a change of heart.

He pushed the doors, remembering the main jist of it all through the multiple times he read the book about the chaos kingdom and quickly watched as the huge doors slowly opened, barely a crack that a mouse could wiggle through.

"Eh-heh…" he sweat dropped, before pushing harder at his embarrassment to not open them up properly.

"RRRUUUGHHH…!"

He put his shoulder into it, and it finally started to budge again, but there was a huge creaking noise, as the maids and solders outside plugged their ears.

"Heheh… hasn't been opened in a while." Sonic admitted, and then stepped back to Amy's side.

"Rust." He pointed up, shrugging slightly, as if trying to play it off.

She giggled in her nerves, still finding Sonic so unbearably charming.

"From this second forward, we're one." He began, as Amy jumped slightly on her heels, getting extremely excited at hearing Sonic say those words, which he nonchalantly and very emotionlessly stated out as if matter of factly.

"Through these doors, we are to never part, hand in hand, at least for this ceremony's purpose. Not sure why, only that it symbolizes walking through challenges and trials together in life. So-!"

His words were fast, his eyes darted every which way as if not focusing, but the whole time Amy didn't notice this.

She just looked into a dark room, where no light was had at all.

"I know it looks dreary… but so does the rest of the world." Sonic let a very sad and dark joke slip, but then continued, "Walk perfectly in unison with me." He leaned over and whispered to her.

Amy nodded quickly, mostly from how close he had gotten to her to say that.

She watched as his foot went up, and wiggled upward as if indicating for her foot to follow it.

She did so, revealing her luxurious diamond high heels, as Sonic whistled, which made her giggle once more.

"That's some fine foot wear."

"Not as great as your shiny red shoes~" Amy flirted, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well, these don't go out of style."

He then slid in, "Not with my decree, anyway."

Which made her laugh again.

The two took their first step, and as they did, the whole room suddenly was lit with thousands upon thousands of candles, showing different areas with pillowed and blanketed areas to rest on and a stream that cared for fruit trees and other naturally growing plants there.

She was amazed that the whole space looked like a colorful and luxurious garden. Above her, were statures of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds seeming to float in the overhead, held up together by golden rods that connected them all, almost like a royal king's crown.

"These lights, that somehow flickered on…" Sonic gestured to the candles, but looked around as if curious as to how that just happened.

He noticed his foot had triggered a block that was lifted above the others, and smiled, "Ah."

Seems his spirit of exploration was still very much alive, as Amy was amused at his antics.

He lifted his foot, as Amy knew she had to follow his exact movements, and watched the lights flicker off.

"Represent…"

Sonic smiled, looking around at the darkness, seeing them all go out, before lowering his foot again.

The block, seemingly lowered without the two being aware of the added pressure, as the lights flickered back on.

"My ancestors."

He grinned wider, looking around as Amy held a hand over her face, loving the fact that he was enjoying testing the new surroundings out.

"Do we have to be in here together?" She asked, hoping it was the case.

"No, once we're married, we can come in here anytime we want." He wanted to try and do the trick again, but Amy held a hand to his shoulder, giving him a look.

"Everyone's waiting, so we'll have plenty of time to come back and check out the secrets of this place, right? Or you know,… explore when we have some free time."

She winked cutely, trying to encourage him to put off his curiosity just long enough so that they can get married.

His joy completely vanished, as he glanced at the ring neatly placed on his arm….

Would this be considered strict?

He straightened his back and let in some air.

"Ehem… anyway…" he pulled her along, but she perfectly matched his march, giggling and not seeing how anxious he was…

He was actually enjoying himself… so it annoyed him a little that his joy was cut short by her.

He remembered the story of the strict queen… but shook his head of it.

Not willing to think of it further, he continued on with the introduction, having envisioned this place from his readings many times.

Which also explained why he was so curious of it.

"There are two fires to each candle."

He turned to where the book had told him to go and saw the candle where his mother and father must have lighted theirs.

Then, by quickly looking around, he noticed the gold stick and held it up.

He handed it to Amy, "With your other hand, take this."

She did so.

"We light our futures… may it…" he groaned, "shine brightly…" he felt it was so cheesy, as he quickly lit his and waited for her to move and light hers as well.

She noticed his waiting and slow blinks, before quickly doing so, smiling nervously as he spun them around, making sure their feet were still in unison and keeping Amy balanced so she wouldn't wobble with his hand holding hers.

She thought what he was saying was so magically beautiful, that at times, she just wanted to stop and think about it a moment.

All of these lights… still burning strong, although, far departed.

It was a beautiful show of eternal love. The kind she had always prayed for to exist.

"Next." He quickly walked up some golden stairs as Amy looked up, admiring everything and taking it all in.

"Beautiful… What does-"

"That comes later." Sonic mentioned, knowing she was going to ask about the statues above them.

He pulled her over near the top of the large golden staircase with a red carpet that lined white on its sides, as if mimicking the ropes of royalty.

He cleared his throat, holding her two hands now in front of him and hurrying on with the ceremony.

She stood in front of him, not sure what he was going to say or show her next.

For a moment, Sonic looked up, not even looking at her.

Suddenly, he slowly dropped his eyes to her, and for a second, Amy noticed a gentler look in them.

He didn't seem rushing this time.

He just stared at her,… and she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

He swiftly changed his body to being tense again though, as he squinted his eyes shut, and started on his vows.

"So, I vow to um… protect and provide for you. Keep you happy, safe, well fed, emotionally balanced, if at all possible…, and whatever else you may need in life."

Amy giggled, not seeing anything wrong with his attitude as he barely even looked to her now.

He just swung his head around and listed off what he felt was what you were meant to say in these situations.

You know, to heighten the moment or… something.

"I…will…" Sonic's lips trembled, actually staring at her for once, opening his eyes slightly.

His lips swiggled in what looked to be a snaky line, clearly shaken up and realizing what he was doing…

He was getting….

MARRIED.

"W-will…"

His knees started to get weak too, almost giving as he bent them slightly to try and remain upright.

"…Love me?"

"For-the-eternities-to-come-through-sickness-and-in-health-and-for-the-rest-of-known-existance. May-Chaos-Bless! Phew~"

In wide-eyed horror, he had moved through the last line as quick as wind could pass, taking it as long as his breath could carry it.

He seemed really nervous about that part, and relaxed with a sigh when it was stated, at last.

Amy thought it charming, seeing it only as nerves and thinking Sonic's demeanor just showed how excited he was too, but shyly dodging the 'lovey-dovey' stuff, and thought it rather adorable.

"I vow to-"

"love, serve, respect, honor, encourage-"

Sonic's eyes darted up to the left and up to the right, listing off the obvious statements.

Amy firmly placed a hand over Sonic's mouth, seeing as he was jumping over her turn, and not allowing him to speak for her.

He looked unamused, narrowing his eyes just slightly before turning his head and looking a little more patient.

"…Thank you."

She whispered, after he finally stopped talking, and continued.

"I vow to love you… and these people. I know it's going to be tough now that your life is changing so much for you. But I want to help. I want to do more than be a queen for you, Sonic… I want to be your right-hand gal! I want to be a comfort and a light when the 'dark and dreary world' becomes too much for you when all you want to do is go for a 'walk'."

She teased, as he stood a little more straighter, and watched her with unbiased eyes.

That had… touched him somehow.

And he shook or wiggled out the strange feeling it gave it.

"I know that you feel that sometimes… life is unfair. But with all my heart, and for the rest of my life-! Oh, Sonic! I want to prove to you how wonderful life can be! How wonderful love is! That's it's an adventure too, all on its own. I know you want more than just what I can offer you, but I wouldn't mind exploring and chasing your dreams too! If you'll let me, that is… and when we can actually leave the kingdom to do so, but I know it's possible with all the friends we have around us. Sonic… you're never going to be alone on anything again. I promise! Hehe~"

She took her hands that were in his and shook them lightly, showing her resolve in these vows, and so happily thrilled at the possibilities before them.

He simply stared… his mouth slightly open at how simple and … truly wonderful her words were.

They wrought in him a strange sensation he hadn't felt before.

But he tried once more to shake it off and ignore it, ducking his head slightly, and raising it as if making it more like a nervous nod to her statements.

"I memorized it just a little while ago, I'm glad I got it all down! Hehe~" She turned her head to the side and laughed, before looking back up at him.

He was frozen stiff.

Her words were too innocent, too kind, too loving…

He looked away.

Guilt swarmed him once more, doubts of him ever being worthy of her ambushed his heart and attacked with fury of his deceit he was playing, of his lack of any heart at all for treating her the way he was, and most importantly…

For not saving her from this fate she didn't understand…

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

For the first time that day, she noticed something odd from him.

"Are you okay..?"

She stepped forward, her loving question leading her to duck her head to try and see his face, as he closed his eyes, not sure how any man would dare even know he was going to break this sweet girl's heart, and live with himself after it.

"I'm fine, I'm just…"

He turned back to her.

"Touched."

She beamed.

"I have faults you know, big ones." Sonic warned, trying to somehow hint to her what an awful decision she was making.

As if he could save her from himself.

He had to marry, it was fate that he chose the only girl who actually would stand by him through thick and thin, but it was also destiny to have to choose it so soon…

He wasn't ready. But he was going to follow along with the illusion that he was.

He was going to make her a Queen, and she was going to rule the way the people deserved, take some of the load and hate off his shoulders, and judge and be the honorable 'knight' she always wanted her father to see.

He would keep his promise.

He would grant her power above her station.

It was his plan all along.

She would be what the people wanted… not him.

Not a screw up... worthless king.

And he knew Amy would forgive him for anything he did.

Then why was their so much pain in his heart?

Why was he dreading lying and saying what he knew was untrue?

"I really…"

He lost his composure.

He took quiet breaths.

Staring into her eyes, seeing that they held a world completely untouched by any ill-thought, unknowing of deceit or lies, and completely trusting in love with all her heart, a love… he would never understand.

"I can't do this…"

He muttered, letting his grip on her hands go, but hers caught his quickly, remembering she couldn't let them go during the ceremony.

"Huh?"

His expression dropping as his heart wouldn't allow such a foul and cruel fate to come across one so kind… so…

Beautiful in soul.

And… well, in that dress…

"What was that..? Sonic..?"

He couldn't break her heart like this.

He opened his mouth… only to close it and remain looking down.

"Amy… I can't…"

He shook his head, wanting to tell her the truth, but knowing too well the consequences of such honesty!

"I don't know if I…"

"….I understand."

His eyes shifted immediately back up to her.

"You do!?"

He was in shock.

"Yes…"

She lowered her head, closing her eyes…

Before raising it back up with a smile, looking to him squarely, and giving his limp hands a firm jerk.

"You're scared."

His face turned back to sorrow.

She didn't know.

"I understand that this is… well, it's a bit rushed. Even for your standards."

She joked, and the unexpected statement made him chuckle a minute, a faint side of his mouth curling to a smile, before dropping again.

"You should know… I'm pretty jumpy too."

She turned her face, blushing as she did so, before looking back.

So innocent.

His eyes just fell the more over her expression of purely intending comfort...

When it was him who should be comforting her.

"But we can do this together, Sonic! I know I shouldn't be afraid if you're next to me… cause you'll always have my back, no matter what!"

The words stung him, making him jitter backwards slightly.

Pained at how he could even think of someone like her, so trusting, as simply a way to escape.

A betrayal.

Did he love her?

Everyone seemed convinced of it.

And he had never really thought of it before.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking…"

Something from the bottom of his heart gave him courage, and he gripped her hands again.

"…How beautiful you are…"

She smiled up at him, her bliss only boiling up even more as she loved being noticed by him like this.

She loved that he looked at her, truly looking at her, even if his eyes kinda looked sad, she knew it was mostly him just being thrown back by her vows.

They were pretty impressive… after all.

She giggled to herself.

She was hoping they'd touch him, and was extremely relieved and thrilled they did!

Pity…

The sadness in his eyes… pity.

"I don't deserve you, Amy."

"Hehe, don't say that."

"I'll say what I know is true."

"Sonic, your voice is so conflicted… You really don't have to be anything for me. Just love me, that's all I ask!"

'Too much to ask for… from a self-absorbed fool.'

He closed his eyes, feeling doomed by Chaos at even thinking that by marrying her, he could somehow pull off the throne and ruling a kingdom.

He couldn't go through with this.

But it was his only choice…

"I really don't."

His voice shook slightly, as he walked her slowly back down, and lead her outside on the other side of the room.

He closed the doors behind him, them breaking the unity of their steps, as Tails and the Priest approached Amy.

"Come this way, child…" The Priest stated, as Amy walked down and looked back, waiting for Sonic.

Sonic held his hands on the door, already shutting it, and stared down…

"The Emeralds represent time… the Master Emerald represents divine protection." He explained, answering her question from before, and then turned around.

"We represent the future."

He strode up to her side, and took her hands again, walking her up to the Priest and Tails, where they stood on the upper level of the throne, as Sonic kneeled.

Amy saw this and quickly followed after.

"I, representing the presence of Chaos, the God that watches and protects the future of us all, present you two as one before him, and declare you to be husband and wife. From this eternity to the next, and the ones that follow, shall your souls be ever united under the endless and vast space of time, universes, and realities in all the unknowns of space."

He gestured to Amy, "Do you, Princess Amy, take King Sonic, heir of the chaos throne, to be your mate, your sole partner, for all time and eternity, that you may rule and reign by his side, proving aid and comfort, direction and wisdom, children and joy, faith and hope to him, all the existence of your soul and forever more?"

Amy had never heard a marriage quite like this before.

It swirled a feeling in her chest that was like nothing she had ever felt in her whole life.

Forever… an eternal love… was it even possible?

"Yes…" she breathed out, tears of joy silently fell from her eyes, as she opened them to see Sonic staring at her, his expression empty, but his mind full of thought at her reaction to those words.

"…Hmm, it is done." The Priest nodded, and turned to Tails.

Tails held up the Chaos Emeralds on a purple pillow, and waited.

"Chaos!" the Priest called out.

The Emeralds began to shine immensely, their power being manifested with unparalleled beauty.

The light then dimmed, as Tails stepped back, and smiled to the Priest.

"Hmm… your vows and heart is accepted before Chaos, I'm sure that you witnessed it as well as we did, that the Chaos Emeralds reflect Chaos's approval of your love and divinity in this sacred obligation as soon to be Queen of the Chaos Kingdom, and of course, mother to the future souls that shall come in due time."

Sonic was a little freaked out at the emeralds shining so brightly.

He had never seen Chaos actually manifest his power through them before, other than with Chaos Control and the Chaos Blade.

"…Hmm… King Sonic, heir of the Chaos Kingdom's proud line of royalty." The Priest turned to Sonic, who jolted in spot, and bowed his head, nervously sweating buckets galore.

What if Chaos knew? What if Chaos wouldn't accept what he had said or done?

Or… marrying someone he didn't even know he loved?

Dooming an innocent soul to a life of endless servitude to a kingdom… trapped inside stone walls that tortured his free spirited ways…

Was it really what she wanted? To him, this was a prison sentence, death row, but to Amy…

He looked to her once more.

Her eyes filled with teary, joyful hope for the future.

He didn't know what to expect… from a God who literally dictates, enforces, and controls nature by its chaotic forces…

Would he understand the chaos of his own heart?

The complexities of why he was doing this?

Amy would be loved. Protected. Safe from anyone who would dare to hurt her… free to make the kingdom a better place.

Wasn't that enough to calm the apparent guilt he was feeling?

Was it enough to gain approval from the Emeralds?

After all, if they didn't glow, that would break Amy's heart, The Priest wouldn't approve the union, and Sonic would be cast from the throne!

Then… who knows what chaos would ensue…

Shadow may as well have won. Getting rid of the chaos bloodline by not even lifting a finger…

"I entrust your vows were also had for approval,… we shall see now."

The Priest turned to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos! God that dwells in the holy Master Emerald! We beseech thee!"

He then turned to Sonic.

"Do you honor the code of Kings, that you will love and care for your Queen, that you will honor your right as husband, father, and ruler of the Chaos Kingdom, and do all in your power to sustain the right of freedom, of peace, and of all manner of good for you, your wife, your family, and your kingdom? Do you…"

Sonic gulped.

"Sonic, King of the Chaos Kingdom, royal heir to the throne, and Chosen Soul of Chaos, Hero to us all, accept Princess Amy Rose, as your wife, Queen of the Chaos Kingdom, and mother of your future posterity from now on and until your soul's existence may cease?"

…If this was an eternal matter, why would you say a soul could cease?

Sonic took a quick glance at the Emeralds.

Do they kill hypocrites?

"…hmm?"

The Priest had waited a moment, and raised his long white eyebrow skyward.

When Sonic didn't respond for quite some time, keeping his head down, he turned bewilderedly to Tails.

"This is an outrage!"

"L-let him think a moment.." Tails didn't know what to say, he knew this was the hardest thing to ask of Sonic, even after being made King…

"I'm sure he's just trying to take this all in…"

"Outrageous! To keep Chaos waiting for so long!"

Amy turned to look at Sonic.

His mouth was open, but he didn't speak, his eyes shrank in fear as they scanned the floor.

Amy held her face to a tight line.

She slowly inched her hand towards his that was keeping him up, as the other one was on his knee.

He flinched out of it, and slowly turned to look at her hand.

So kind…

…Too kind.

He turned his head away, his expression looking as though he was already condemned.

His immense sorrow at not knowing how he felt about her plagued his heart and mind.

He would doom his eternal soul if he hurt hers, and Chaos would make sure of it!

"Sonic..?" Tails turned to his friend, so torn up as he knew he couldn't help him…

No one could.

Sonic turned from her hand, squinting his eyes shut as he faced his head back towards the ground in front of him.

If he was chaos blasted into smithereens, then at least Amy would be safe to rule the kingdom with someone who actually could love and deserve her.

"…Yes?" He tiled his head, and braced for a chaotic lightning bolt.

It was true only by the questioning sound of his words.

The same sound that rang in his mind and heart, on if he really loved Amy, and should take her as his…

The same sound that questioned whether he deserved her.

Whether she deserved to be with him in this fate.

A boring, lifeless fate to him.

Could be something wonderful to her.

He just couldn't see that.

The Emeralds didn't respond.

"Was that… a question?" The Priest, his long white eyebrows drooped forward from his priestly robe. The eyebrows were long, and hung down all the way down to his knees, as he leaned forward with suspicion.

"…Yes." Sonic stated firmly. "Yes, I will marry her." He was still being honest…

Do Emeralds honor honesty or certainty?

Amy stared, something was off, the way he said it… it was all starting to click to her.

Did he mean that?

Was he really in love with her?

Who would propose if they weren't in love?

Yes, he was on a deadline, but didn't he…

"I really don't deserve you."

Her eyes opened wide.

The Emeralds barely lit up, but they still shone, not as brightly as Amy's vow, but they shone.

Suddenly a loud hum was heard, as Tails held up the emeralds, and looked disappointed in the glow.

"In all my years serving the people of Chaos…" The Priest stared in righteous indignation.

"I've never seen them glow so low…"

Suddenly, a bright green light shone from the window, creeping up from the earth like a sunrise.

"Hmm..? What on earth..?"

The Priest, Tails, Amy, and Sonic all looked up and to their right.

Amy and Sonic stood up, as Amy walked towards the window.

"Is that..?"

From far and long away, a landmass that couldn't be seen from such a distance, was holding on it the most brilliantly shining Master Emerald.

Its power radiated so brightly, that it looked like a new sun had formed over the horizon.

"…I've never seen the Master Emerald shine so brightly!" Tails exclaimed.

"Chaos.. what on earth kind of manifestation is this?!"

"Anger.." Sonic's ears flipped back, worried…

"Sonic… I think the Chaos Emeralds were dull because the Master Emerald's power is sucking them dry… I think… I think that it understands your heart sincerity!" Amy turned back around, as Sonic sheepishly smiled.

"Yippie?" He cringed.

Was that true? Did they know something he didn't..?

"Oh, Sonic! You must love me more than words can express!"

Amy leaned over and embraced him, as he felt something warm in his heart then.

Or maybe it was hinting at something far more.. but Sonic didn't dare to say anything.

What if it was a death threat? But…

What if it was his heart's… true…

He shook his head, not wanting to analyze it that much, but lightly put a hand to Amy's arm that was around him, and tapped it gently, looking to her and not knowing what to say or do.

Play it off? Does he really even want to know?

He didn't understand the power of Chaos, only it's use for powering up and attacking, but the second Amy leaped and threw her arms around him, he felt something new stir in him…

Maybe… it was foreshadow of things to come.

Was it… hope?

Hope that he did?

He didn't know where that thought came from.

But when Amy held him, the Chaos Emeralds shone brightly once more.

The whole room was so bright they had to cover their eyes.

"Incredible!" the Priest let out, shielding his eyes with his arms, "I'm almost convinced that this marriage is being purified by Chaos himself! It's as if Amy's heart and Sonic's heart together bring forth the full power of Chaos! Amy through the wielding of the Chaos Emeralds, and our honored King, rightfully stirring forth the sacred righteous forces of the Master Emerald through his own heart! I must dare repent for my grave error of ever doubting your love for each other! And how sound and truly destined this union was before Chaos!"

Sonic thought about that moment.

His eyes still wide in wonder.

And well, in confusion too.

Amy had the emeralds shine brightly, and he had the Master Emerald, for some unknown reason, shine brightly…

Then… were they really one soul now?

Or was this just one really convenient magic trick…

He thought that 'becoming one' was just a saying… and it looked like the Priest hadn't seen anything like this 'magic trick' either…

"The kingdom rejoice! This is a great sign of rejoicing!" he quickly ran over to the Chaos Blade that Tails also was holding to his side, and drew it.

Then, he took the items of royalty and the Queen's crown, which Sonic hadn't seen in years, and held it up.

"By the grace of Chaos! You are a chosen woman!"

He dubbed her quickly, and then had Sonic step forward.

"Come, your highness! You must crown her a royal Queen!"

Sonic was pulled up quickly to his feet, and stumbled as he did so, before taking the crown in his awkward way.

He was still in shock from a moment ago, and still locked in his thoughts.

Did this mean… he was spared?

He studied the Queen's crown for a moment in his hands, and memories of his mother swarmed his mind.

It repelled everything else from his mind… as he held it tenderly in his hands.

Her loving face, a sweet voice, and the exciting tales she would tell him…

"Amy…"

He looked up from the crown to her, seeing her reflection in its golden line.

He thought of Vanilla's words.

His mother would be proud.

So would his father.

Would Amy's father?

And her mother?

Amy was a good choice.

He wasn't.

They all would be disappointed…

Not in her…

But in him.

He rose the crown up, banishing any further thoughts on the matter at hand.

"Amy." He stated more firmly, "By the power given in me through the chaos that flows in my veins, I dub thee Queen and my….my…" his lips trembled again, that same goofy swiggly line of a snaky string across his muzzle.

"My-y-y-y-y…"

"Wife?" Tails stated.

"Yeah, that!"

Sonic's body stiffened and his eyes shot out wide, before putting down the crown gently to her head, but in a rapid and fluid motion, stepping to the side in his super speed as quickly as it was done.

Still so nervous…

Feet, still so cold…

As Amy rose up, after the Priest had motioned the Chaos Blade on her left and right shoulder, she smiled fondly to Sonic.

"Wow… heh… A queen." Amy was a little taken aback, but knew she had to be queen to marry Sonic, and was willing to do amazing things with her new found power and authority, for the people she so deeply loved.

Including… Sonic.

"You must present her at once! Kiss the girl and get on with it!" The Priest hurried them to the balcony, excited as he looked once more to the window, the Master Emerald still shining brightly like a green sun over the natural horizon.

He pushed them left to hurry them up the stairs to the people waiting outside.

Shadow, deep in the dungeon, heard the guards all scramble to get a look at the glowing green of the sky.

He smirked, as Rouge flew down from the darkness of the ceiling. "Well, that was unexpected. But lucky me~" she batted her wings and swirled the keys around.

"Any idea why the Emerald's acting up?"

"Hmph, as if I care about what Chaos is thinking…" Shadow got up, as a few other prisoners begged to be released too, and he ignored them.

"They're married then?"

He fiddled with his gloves, adjusting them.

"Yep~ But no announcement yet. Which means that everyone will be gathered in the courtyard."

She smiled, flirting as she hinted that it was the perfect moment for a break out, and moved closer to him as she stated this fact.

"We'll escape by the back then, where the light isn't shining so brightly…" he smiled slightly too.

"Rouge?"

"Yes, my king?~"

"Good work." He walked off, as she pouted.

"What? No thank you kiss?"

She took off after him, dropping the keys as the prisoners all reached for them, but they were too far away. One even tried to put his arm under the bars, but it was still inches from reach.

Sonic lead Amy up the balcony, "Hey, what happened to, 'our pace must match'-"

"That's for the other room's tradition.." Sonic was too into his own thoughts on what Chaos was thinking to really address her…

Could it be it actually felt sympathy for him?

And if so, does that mean a God could feel for his pathetic state?

"S..Sonic?"

"What now, Amy!?"

He turned around, and suddenly realized his outburst, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… I was… I was startled by the Master Emerald. I didn't… I didn't mean to-"

He looked away, ashamed.

More than anything… he didn't want to come off as a monster to her.

"No, it's okay. It startled me too."

Amy held out her hand to his arm, and turned him to look back at her.

She was smiling, such a peace that didn't belong to him.

He had no idea that how she saw him, truly saw him, was a hero beyond any wild imaginings.

More than a king…

She just felt amazingly lucky that she could be his queen.

"We're um… we're not officially… married yet."

She nervously looked away and then back at him.

Her lips pursed…

Sonic's eyes widened.

Crap.

She stepped up further onto one of the stair's steps, trying to match his height difference with hers and even them out.

"…Ready for forever?" she slightly teased, but was nervous, and excited, and excitedly nervous!

She had dreamed of her first kiss since she first met Sonic, and it was all so wonderfully happening! And Chaos had accepted and purified their marriage! What more could she ask for?

Sonic held his ground.

The daunting realization of having to kiss Amy was a lot for him to take in.

One, his past self would have fled the scene at once.

Secondly, something in him knew his childhood days were gone if he did.

And Third, he knew Amy would want a long and complex one, and he didn't know how to deliver that…

Fouth… wow, their were a lot of numbers!

He would be stuck for good. Stuck in this stone castle, with no more adventures, no more daring fleets of heroic actions or battles!

He would be…

An old man.

Much… but not perfectly… like his father before him.

And his father before him.

And so on and so forth!

He almost wanted to grip his head and scream, not wanting that fate.

But just took his eyes from the floor, and moved down the step towards Amy's.

"Uhh…right, let's."

He had no idea where that suddenly came from.

Amy giggled and seemed to jump side to side on her heels, switching which one bounced, before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

Sonic's ears bent low again, as he thought how he was going to approach this.

No one was watching… people were waiting… and Chaos was still shining a death threat, as far as Sonic was concerned.

He slowly leaned down,…

It was probably the quickest second of his life.

"Alright, done! Time to go!"

"Woah!" Amy was pulled at the quickest speeds, feeling like she barely felt his lips on hers, like a gentle brush of wind before the swift hurricane that pulled her upward and along.

But also knowing how terribly shy he could be, she held a hand up to her face as she flew in the wind behind him, and laughed.

"Oh, Sonic! You're so modest sometimes-AH!"

Sonic spun her arm forward to have her in front of him, and pushed her lightly forward with his hand on her back.

"My people," he started, and looked to the side of him where the Master Emerald was still blaringly bright in the distance.

He gulped, again.

This was… the entire kingdom!

"I give you… Your Queen!"

He presented Amy, as she stepped forward.

The people roared with their acceptance and approval.

"Long live the King! Long live his Queen!" They shouted out, before the traditional song began to be had.

"W-what are they doing..?" Amy looked to Sonic.

It was the first time he had heard it too, sense he was young.

"It's… It's the Chaos Carol." Sonic was so amazed at their approval, that it made him feel horrible about this reign…

"They only sing it for deep respect of their royalty and country."

He turned away, upset.

"They're singing it cause they're so happy you'll now to rule over them."

He lowered his head in shadows, as Amy didn't notice, and looked forward to the people, her joy to the brim, her open smile only growing bigger at all the familiar faces below her.

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Can you hear? (Unison)

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol, by and by~ (Unison)

At last we have a Queen! With a heart as sweet as spring! (Men)

She shall plead our plight before our fearless king! (Women)

She shall feed our children bread, by and by, by and by (Unison)

And our kingdom shall remain in great peace! (Unison)

All glory to our king! (Men)

And all glory to our queen! (Women)

One of us has ascended to the throne, to the throne! (Women)

And she shall reign in loving care, by and by~ (Men)

And the charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Can you hear?

Shall play into the future, by and by~

By and by~

By… and …. Byyyyy!~ (Unison)

'Plight before the king?'

The people usually kept the tune, but changed the words according to what they were praising, and Sonic liked the word 'fearless' but not so much the inclined meaning of Amy voicing for the people against something he may have done.

Like… not execute Shadow… for example.

He ruffled his hands through his quills, making sure to be far away from the balcony so no one, not even Amy, saw his frustrations.

'Well, at least they have their queen!' Sonic spat out in his head. 'Happy now?'

"My people!" Amy threw her arms up, as the cheering fell into a hush.

"Let us not forget, even as your song has said, I'm one of you." She lowered her hands to her heart, as Sonic turned to listen.

"This crown belongs to us all!"

The people cheered, hollering their love for her.

"I have worked among you, given to you all I have, and taught your children who have sat below my knees. I know of your pain from their words, and of your hardships for their sakes, and I promise you, as Queen, to fight for your justice! To slay all your doubts with truth of a grand future! But most importantly, I promise I shall forever and always… be your friend, and advocate unto Chaos!."

The people were lifting one another up on each other's shoulders, waving hats and handkerchiefs, rejoicing in her words, shouting out her name, and their moving rejoicings made Amy cover her mouth with her hands as she cried.

It was improper for an elite, especially a queen, to cry in front of her people.

But this brought even greater love from the people out from below, as they saw her literally expressing her love for them, and that she wasn't afraid to show them, proven with her crying before them.

"Cheers for our queen! Who cries for our mercies and joys!"

"Here, here!"

"Don't cry, our Queen!"

"Amy, your highness, we love you!"

Sonic's fist tightened.

"They're better off with Amy ruling." He muttered and turned from where Amy was, walking down the stairs.

His anger and jealousy over Amy's acceptance rose into him, as Tails and the Priest looked to the window, and saw the Master Emeralds light dying down…

"Wo-hohohoho! Cry out for help all you like! But you're back to being mine now!"

Eggman's robots had began moving the Master Emerald into a large steel box, but the powerful Master Emerald had shone so brightly, that it had blinded him before blasting his robots and goons away.

"Ruaggh!" Eggman spun up from behind blasted away, "You were never this difficult before! No matter… I've already drained you of all that I'll ever need, and even some excess! I don't know where you learned to struggle, you stupid shiny rock! But I'm still going to use the power I've already taken and make an army of robots based on your power~ Then, at last, the whole of all the kingdoms on this pathetic world, will be mine..!"

He spread his arms out, as the Master Emerald didn't stop shining brighter and brighter.

"Arugh! It's no use doing that old trick again! I'm leaving! And I'm taking down your precious Chaos Kingdom! Some God you are!" He laughed as he jumped on a weird flying sphere, held up with gears as it pushed a large amount of wind and fire from beneath it, and took him off into the sky, along with his robotic army, all glowing green with black and grey armor, much larger than the little robots scrambling to keep up with their master…

Amy was so nervous, sitting in Sonic's bed and knowing this would be the first night they were 'officially married' together was a little unnerving to say the least.

Sonic took off the ring of his ancestor and looked it over, standing outside his bedroom door…

He looked, grudgingly, towards the army of solders and friends all staring at him from the left.

He waved nervously, and quickly opened the door and slammed it shut.

Amy nervously jolted.

"…." Sonic stared her down in the dark, before she noticed his light green eyes dart to the window, and jumped.

"Ah! Sonic!" she flung the covers off of her blushing face and raced to the window, looking out. "Sonic!"

"Quit shouting!"

Amy looked down and saw him resting on a tree, laid back and relaxed, and throwing her up the ring.

"Catch!"

She fumbled with it in the air but caught it. "Got it!... uh… what's…?"

"Hang it on the outside of the door." He instructed, wiggling a pinkie finger into his ear to clean it.

"W-…why?" Amy looked puzzled.

"So they think we're together." He rolled over, and tried to get comfortable on a branch he was used to sleeping on in a nice warm day, not really a night…

"W-wh-what!?" Amy fumbled with the ring again, and then caught it before it fell down below her and caused any unwanted noises. "B-but that's lying if you're planning to stay out there all night!"

He rolled his eyes away, looking like a pouting child that she wasn't going to do what he asked.

"W-why do you want to lie, anyway?" Her ears bent down, looking sadly towards him.

Was he that afraid..?

Was he… afraid of her?

"… Isn't it obvious? So they don't assume I'm sneaking out or anything." He waved an hand back at her, gesturing a shrug before trying to get comfortable on the tree again.

He sniffed his nose, feeling the nailing cold up and through his nostrils.

He opened his eyes just slightly, looking even more upset at his choices.

This was going to be a hard night…

"…" Amy looked over the ring…

"I.. I won't." she stated, and put it to the side, on top of a dresser.

Sonic's eyes flashed open, and he looked up at her.

His plan revolved around her doing what he said without question, now he was a little worried…

"What do you mean, no?" he asked, getting irritated.

"Is this how our married life is going to work out? No, and no some more?"

"I just don't like lying!" Amy called down, leaning over the open balcony.

"It's getting late, and it's very cold outside. I'll put a pillow or something in the middle so it's not so uncomfortable for you…" she had been coaxed to sleep countless nights as a child with him by her side during some bad dreams and storms before, she didn't understand why he wouldn't just want to sleep and not worry about… umm… other stuff.

"I mean… I understand how you're feeling… I'm nervous too. We can just… wing it for a while till we're good, agreed?" She tried to reason, even shrugging when she said 'wing it' but he just turned over on the branch.

"Not interested."

She puffed up her cheek, a usual adorable thing, but he wasn't fazed by it this time.

"Why are you always so… so uncompromising!"

He huffed through his cold nose, and turned over on the branch again, away from her, as he adjusted his head up and slammed it down again, turning to look at her over his shoulder, and then sticking an immature tongue out at her.

"Ah!" She leaned back, and fury crossed her face. "Well, that's one way to show you care for someone! Hmph!" she turned and folded her arms.

Care…

He looked down, opening his eyes and realizing sleep was going to escape him all night if he didn't go…

She puffed up her cheek once more, actually trying to make it work, but- "Fine then! Treat me like the plague! Jerk!" she turned her face to the side and walked in.

"…Amy?" Sonic turned around.

Something in him didn't want her to be upset with him…

He felt himself getting up, and walking to the side of the branch.

When he didn't see her, he dashed up and entered back in the room.

She jolted, having some covers over her as she was just crawling back into bed.

She looked so cute when she turned angry again, and stormed as fast as she could out from the covers and back up, still gripping them, but holding her hands down in front of her, blushing…

"What!? You really think I'm going to do something you wouldn't want too!? I'm just like you, Sonic! I'm just as nervous as-"

"I'm sorry."

It was clear and to the point.

"As… oh… w-well, you should be! And… and I'm sorry too." She looked away.

"For what?"

"What do you mean, for what?! W-when someone apologizes, you apologize too!"

"…Amy…" he walked a little toward her.

"U-uh…Erm… Y-you shouldn't act that way, you know! I-it's mean! It's disrespecting me b-by suggesting that I'm… that I'm …"

She stepped back the more he advanced, and started to fidget as she pulled the cover off the bed and in front of her.

"I'm… I'm…. I'm…"

The nearer he got, the more her words began to stumble, and her mind stopped thinking about her ramblings.

He stood on the side of the bed she was, her against the wall, and him standing there.

"Then get in."

"W-what?"

"Get into bed."

With all the darkness, she couldn't see his face, but he clearly climbed over the bed and took a spot, flinging a pillow in the middle.

She looked shocked, blinking her eyes as her hands still were clutching the bedcover up over her muzzle, a leg up before she slowly let it down, and calmed down.

'W-…what was that all about?' she thought to herself.

He then moved his hand back, reaching and patting the bed for something…

He caught hold of her cover, and threw it over himself, tugging her violently onto the bed's side.

"AHH!" she hilariously flopped on its side, and opened an eye as her leg went up, before glaring cutely towards Sonic.

"You did that on purpose…" she accused, but she didn't really know.

She climbed into bed, and scooted as close to the pillow as she felt was okay, looking back and blinking her eyes to Sonic.

He didn't move.

All she could see was his back.

With that… she closed her eyes.

'Oh Chaos…' she prayed, 'please don't let him think I'm a monster!'

That morning, Amy felt a ruffle, and slowly blinked her eyes open.

Looking up, groggy from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes as she saw Sonic putting on a brown hoody with a cape, before looking her way.

She gasped.

He just smirked, "I wanted to ask you something." He adjusted the hoody on his head, making sure his face couldn't be seen from the muzzle up.

"I'm going away for a while…"

His words pained her slightly, but she saw this coming too.

"I thought so."

He paused in his preparations, and looked back to her.

"….Go then." She looked a little hurt.

"…."

His shoulders rolled back, as if he hadn't wanted to see that expression.

"…Go on! Take a walk then!" she cried out, throwing the pillow in the middle at him.

His face suddenly turned to amazement, and he dodged the pillow that was thrown at him, and looked up at Amy.

"What… was that?"

"I said, go on a walk! I'll be fine the first day, anyway. Just be sure to come back. I'll 'wing it' if you're so sure you don't want anything to do with me!"

"…."

He just froze there.

"I may be gone a while."

"Go on, then! Tails, Knuckles, and Vanilla said they'll help me out. But be sure to come back, that's all I'm asking for."

It was all.. bittersweet.

Was she really letting him go? Or testing him…

"..What? What are you waiting for!? I gave you permission, didn't I?! Go on! I can manage myself! I've been instructed! I've helped you with your court hearings! That's all you really do right?! So go on! Take off!"

She was referring to a few days…

Sonic misunderstood.

He thought she understood that when he said, 'a while', he meant much longer than a few days.

He also wasn't aware… of their new found duties…

And neither was she.

If either had understood the other… or the extremities of all the powers that were now granted to Sonic. Him being now King, the council would surrender most authority to him, as it is rightfully his.

Amy, would also be held under more than 'elite woman' mannerisms, more than court hearings…

But the two were fully unaware… unaware that there existed an misunderstanding… one that would gravely be their tragedy.

"…Amy… Are you sure?"

He lowered his head.

"This… would mean a lot to me."

"I didn't slur my words, did I?! Just go!"

She threw another pillow, and reached to grab the last one, but Sonic had rolled and grabbed the last pillow, having a mini tug-o-war with her and it.

"I mean it, Amy! I want to know this isn't just kindness! I want to know you're not just saying this out of anger or to test me!"

"Test you!? Do you really think I'm that kind of a woman!?"

She almost ripped the pillow as she pulled it back, and swung at him.

He had purposefully let go as to not make a scene of feathers everywhere, but ducked as he let her swing a powerful force of feathered pillows at him.

Her third swing knocked him down, as she had gotten up on the bed, huffing and puffing from the energy it took to really put a good swing in with a pillow…

He looked up at him, moving his arm down, breathing just as hard as her.

"…I guess…" she took some breathes, "This means I'll see you… around."

"… I won't forget this… Amy."

He nodded, and quickly turned around to push himself up, and ran to the balcony.

When he stopped… it surprised Amy.

She gripped the pillow, a look of pleading hope in her eyes…

Don't go…

Please don't go…

He tapped his hand's fingers on the balcony's side frame, and looked back at her.

The hoody hiding his full expression.

He smiled.

"You were the best decision… I've ever made."

Her eyes widened, and for a moment, the world stopped and she couldn't breathe.

He jumped down to some trees and dashed off, knowing the guards were heavy on the alert, and took the 'scenic route' through the sewers.

Amy curled up in the bed, sitting down, and hugging her legs.

"…The best?" her head jolted up, and she ran to the window.

"R-really!?" she called out, before he was gone.

She held her racing heart… those words meant everything to her.

So… her trust that he'd do the right thing… may have been slanted.

But he would come back… and he wouldn't forget her sacrifice.

She grinned a stupid kinda love-struck smile and danced back to bed, twirling and then falling on its nice comfy surface.

"He said I'm the best decision of his life~" she beamed, before gasping and racing towards her door.

The guards outside readied themselves as the door swung open, but when they saw Amy, they quickly straightened up, back in their rows, and blushed at her cute silky nightgown as she dashed to the royal chambers of the King and Queen's room.

Darting in, she barely struggled with the door, having a pretty mighty upper body power anyway, as shown with her force with a pillow fight, and fell at the feet of the statues above her.

"Oh, Master Emerald. I know my father has prayed to you before about my future, and I'm sure his soul and my mother's cry for my wellbeing even in their departed eternities. But thank you. Truly I thank you from the bottom of my heart! All I ever wanted was to be loved, and now, you have fulfilled your wish! I shall do my best to fulfill yours, by caring for these people, helping Sonic to be the best king and hero he can possibly be, and of course, taking care of my friends and loved ones. I thank you, Chaos! I thank you, oh so much! But please… please keep him safe for me… please… let him… let him return soon."

Her prayers lasted for a little longer, as she continued to bow and thank him, before a knock was made at the door.

She dried her joyful tears and got up, but before running out, curtsied.

"Thank you for having him love me." She silently gave one more thank you in a whisper, and dashed out.

"Vanilla!"

"Good heavens, child! You're in your nightgown!"

"I didn't have time to change, I wanted to thank Chaos for-"

"But deary, why aren't you with…"

Vanilla stopped a moment… and looked down.

"Did he… send you away?"

Amy shook her head, ecstatic.

"No, Vanilla! The exact opposite!"

Vanilla blushed, "O-opposite?"

"Emhmm, he said I was the best decision ever!"

"…Did he?"

She was a little skeptical, but believed that Amy didn't lie so…

"That's.. that's wonderful! W-…why then have you left his side?"

"Oh, he's not here right now. I let him go on a 'walk'."

Amy nodded happily.

Vanilla's eyes widened, "A walk?"

"Uh-huh!"

"This… this early?"

She didn't understand the term.

"Weeeellll, he may be gone for a while,…" Stating that saddened Amy as she looked away, but shook off her feeling, and tried to desperately remain cheery before Vanilla.

She wouldn't want them to worry… even if her anger was just below her skin…

"But! I promised to do my duties and his till he comes back and cools off from all the nerves and stuff."

She bounced on her heels, swaying left and right.

"….My dear, no…"

Vanilla suddenly thought she knew what had happened.

Her misunderstanding was just as bad as Sonic's.

"Y-you don't understand!"

"Oh, don't worry, Vanilla! I can handle the work load on my own." She beamed.

"Darling, when he said a while, he meant-!"

She wasn't too far off… but she was still not understanding Sonic's motives.

"A good long while, I know. But he'll be back. A few days or so isn't so bad."

She walked past her, lifting one foot in front of the other with a swing of her arm to match it, as Vanilla held her heart, knowing she couldn't break it to her.

But she had too.

"He's left you in charge." Her voice was grave, as Amy stopped in her steps.

She turned around, "Huh?"

"….You're now in charge of the entire kingdom…"

"W-what do you mean?" Amy didn't like the face Vanilla had, and held a hand up to her chest, afraid…

"S-Sonic only just does court hearings anyway. I'm naturally good at those, s-so…" She shrugged the concern, but when Vanilla's face didn't change, she worried.

"What do you mean… an entire kingdom?"

"With Sonic married, he has many more duties now as a full-fledged 'King' than before." She explained, as Amy suddenly froze in her spot, her eyes shrinking.

"There is a ball to be hosted come a few weeks time. He was supposed to present you to the other kingdoms we've allied with. Our trade partners. You have no experience in dealing with foreign affairs, no matter how much your judgments have helped in court, the council will now require an indefinite amount of effort and work from you…"

"N-no one told us.."

"My poor child… you've let him escape. He's given you everything. All the duties of now… a King and Queen's roles..." Vanilla fell to her feet, and put a hand over her face, overtaken by him actually doing such a horrible thing.

"Ah! V-Vanilla!" she then saw Vanilla tumble down, overcome with her emotions on what she believed was Sonic's cruel actions.

To her, she thought he was fully aware of his new position.

Amy wondered that too…

"I'll learn fast, you don't have to worry! I'm good at judgments anyway, and Tails and Knuckles can help. We'll-"

"You do not realize what will be asked of you!" Vanilla suddenly shot her arms down, swinging her head as her emotions finally got the best of her.

"How could he do this to you..? Does he truly not…" she couldn't bare to utter the words, especially to Amy.

She didn't realize that Amy had also misunderstood… and given permission.

"I must inform Tails and Knuckles at once…" she slowly rose to her feet, as Amy stayed motionless, her eyes shaking…

The tangled web of misconceptions was spiraling…

Soon, Vanilla would tell her end of the story and enrage and disappoint them even beyond what they would do if they knew the full truth…

Amy stood up, still unsure of what to think…

"My sweet girl… this is truly terrible…"

She then looked Amy dead in the eye, holding her in place with her hands pushed against the sides of her face.

"He's given the entire kingdom upon the shoulders of one person, Amy… He's left you to swim against the most powerful executive and elective decisions and most grueling lessons of life and society anyone will ever face… As a new royal, you have neither the experience nor the brain power to set laws that could be carried out into action, to deploy security in issues the public knows nothing about, to exact judgments and attend the most elite of rituals, banquets, parties, and engage in… pray Chaos it doesn't come… war efforts to supply and maintain a kingdom… Amy… " she was a mother… moarning for her daughter's outcome… the horrible weight placed upon a young, and inexperienced girls shoulders…

Her young girl's shoulders…

"He has left you utterly alone."

Amy shook her head… the most horrible thing she's ever heard of has just pireced her ears, stabbed at her heart, and made her to step back in thought.

Now,… her misunderstanding was made even far worse than them all.

Did Sonic know about this?

Was this his plan all along?

Would… no, he would certainly come back.

But… for how long… would she be able to endure this time?

She's been beaten… she's been accused of treason… now…

Could she be… utterly alone?

She was thinking she would just sit for a while and take care of court cases, not… not government affairs revolving things she doesn't understand.

She turned away from Vanilla, her eyes frozen in fear and terror.

"My child…" Vanilla held her close, as her gaze turned to shadows, and she pulled away.

"Amy..!"

"I'm not alone."

Vanilla watched as her stature and expression changed, a new look upon her countenance, with every bit of bravery, trust, and strength Vanilla couldn't fathom… Coming to her so quickly and all at once.

"I'll delegate and debate with Tails on the matter. Difficult challenges are an Advisor's specialty, yes? I'll impress the council, and I'll gain their trust and approval."

"They already approve of you, but of your ability.. my dear, it takes years to learn these affairs and routines, you'll be exhausted!" Vanilla warned, growing dramatic.

"I'll have Knuckles go over other military affairs with me, and Tails can help me with Council etiquettes, and Vanilla, you can help me with those important balls and-"

Vanilla clung her hands to her shoulders on both sides, holding her in place.

"Listen to me! One person can't rule a world!"

"…Good thing this isn't the world then…"

"He's abandoned you to the wolves! He's deceived you! He knew you would be strong and say this, he knew you'd defend him, he knew and yet he… he…"

She lowered her head, bawling out at the cruelty of a man's heart.

"He literally left you."

"…Vanilla."

Amy put her hands on both her adoptive mother's shoulders, knowing that untrue.

"Please have more faith in Sonic. He'd never hurt me, and he'd most certainly never abandon his people. He's not mean, he's just tried. He needs to go out and stretch his legs, to explore, to adventure. And when I need him the most, he'll come. And he'll stay."

Her words were far too kind for the situation at hand according to Vanilla, who embraced and held her close, not being able to get through to her the dire struggles the situation entailed.

At least… that's how she misinterpreted Amy's resolve and strong stand.

"You are too kind… you are too kind to a fault, my dear…"

Amy smiled.

"It will be the end of you… if you let people take advantage of your pure heart… my darling… don't let him get away with this." Vanilla moved back, and put a hand up to Amy's cheek, before shaking her own in her mother's rage at Sonic's supposed actions.

She didn't know… but from what he was saying that day in the wardrobe room… she didn't know what to believe of him anymore.

Amy leaned her head into her touch, "Sonic won't let me fall in exhaustion. Nor will he let me believe he's a terrible person. He cares too much about his friends. He's been listening too much to the crowd and ignoring his own heart. He needs to find his heart, and then he'll return again. To me,… and to the throne."

"You… how are you able to stay so strong..?"

"…I manage." She faked the light tone.

When she got back from being escorted by Vanilla to her room, she didn't even care about the solders trying to not look at her embarrassing light nightgown, or the fact that Vanilla was continuing to try and explain the situation to her.

She wanted comfort, not explanation.

But Vanilla and the others were tried. They all were, with all the tensions building up, no one was acting like themselves it seemed.

No one was trusting Sonic… as it seemed.

Amy closed the door, and wept bitterly until they came to start her on the schedule of the day's duties at hand.

Before they did… however…

"I thanked you…" she banged her hand against the wall of her room.

Her head shifted right as her tears refused to fall, her face tight with it's grief.

"I thanked you and you left me to suffer again…"

She rose her head up, and dashed to the balcony, crying out her frustrations and sorrows,…

"You took my family from me! My mother and my father! Now my true love too!? Why!?"

She slid down the small railing and hugged it's thin pillars below, staring out towards the stars and moon, on the opposite side of the Master Emerald.

"…I… I just wanted true love… I just wanted… someone to love me…"

She lowered her head.

She didn't know how to interpret what Sonic did and didn't know…

She just knew he wouldn't be so thoughtless… so uncaring…

The next day- Tails, Knuckles, and the entire court were amazed at Amy's words…

"I'll be covering all the duties and responsibilities of the King for now on. He has gone on a mission that will last an unknown amount of time. Until then, I require the assistance of all who are under oath to assist the royal family." She spoke as she was instructed to by Vanilla the previous week, and Knuckles and Tails both looked away, knowing this would happen…

"He really is the scum of the earth." Knuckles spat on the ground, and turned to walk out.

Tails just put a hand over his face, and turned away, putting the other to the wall for balance.

"How could he really be so cruel..? I didn't want to believe it… but I knew it… I knew he would…"

"General, Advisor."

The two spun around.

"I require you're immediate attention. Please stay and help me. I-I mean..., assist me in organizing a plan for the coming harvest events, celebrations, and laws I'll be needing to sign and go over today."

She sat on her side of the throne, a little below one of the steps to the higher throne…

Sonic's throne…

The King's throne…

She dared to peek up at it, and knew the rumors would be worse now.

The judgments more critical of him.

She was so loved… for them to find out that the king had left her… to rule in a new element all on her own… they would never forgive him.

She turned back to the court, and stood up again, face ridden with determination to not let Sonic's name be tainted.

"The King is on a mission, let no other rumor start." She darted her eyes to the room, her maid friends, solders, councilmen, and even the scribes…

"Let it be known, that for the good of the kingdom, Sonic has asked me to reside, while he leaves to protect and secure the safety of this kingdom!"

If he really was out there, on grand adventures, then maybe he was taking out some bad guys as well.

And so, she wasn't lying, when she stated that it was for the good of the kingdom.

With the news of Shadow having broken free… She hoped the people would think he was after him.

A noble quest for a king, indeed.

She hoped… he would prevent war.

But even still… letting Sonic have some freedom may let loose some of his pent-up wild spirit, and mellow him out a little to be able to be happy again, and not so.. so…

"Your highness."

Amy looked up, and sat back down to her throne.

She cleared her throat.

"Proceed."

"…I just wanted to say…"

Tails smiled.

"You're incredible."

And smiled, and held back tears she desperately didn't want to leak out.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Thank you, kindly."

She choked on that last one, but held it together.

"Emm."

Cream had raced up and put a hand on hers that was gripping the throne's armrest, and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Mis- I mean, Your highness." She curtsey, and raced back to her mother, who looked to Amy with such sorrowful, but proud eyes at her determination to follow through on her commitments to the kingdom.

Amy nodded to her as well, pulling her lips back as her eyes turned watery and red, and she dared not break the rule again of crying in public.

"I… I shall retire to the study room. Bring the laws and cases there."

She picked up her dress, and descended down the steps, before stopping abruptly and turning around, almost forgetting. "C-Court dismissed!"

She then bolted, and fell on her old maid bed, sobbing.

Vanilla rushed in, falling with her and holding her in her despair.

Cream also flew in, and landed on the bed, hugging Amy's head, as Cheese hovered in, not understanding what was happening, and sobbed at just seeing Amy hysterically crying and breaking down.

"That was wonderful." Vanilla repeated, realizing that no matter how real the situation, Amy wouldn't give up just like that.

"You really shouldn't cry over a little thing like that, Am- I mean, your highness. Everyone forgets to say 'excused' it's not your fault." Even Cream didn't comprehend.

This would tax Amy's heart, body, mind, and strength for who knows how long.

Learning as much as she could for the good of her now inherited kingdom, and waiting ever so patiently, for Sonic to return once more… and show her what she doesn't know, and teach her what she must know, and hopefully…

By Chaos's grace…

Praise her for all she did and more.

(Edited from its original draft. I hope I cleared things up a bit better than before.)


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 13

(I know there was a lot of controversy last chapter… but I promise you, don't give up on Sonic just yet. At the end of this chapter, we're all gonna hold hands and sing kumbaya as we sway.)

Amy, for the past several months, has been doing incredible at governing and ruling over the Chaos Kingdom. With no word on Sonic yet, the kingdom has begun to speculate, against Amy's wishes to try and keep it only within the walls of the castle. However, she has began, as her friends have noticed, to become stone cold in her expressions, having been disciplined many times by the Council for being too caring and heavily invested in debates and decisions that should be taking with a professional standpoint.

Before this, her heart had ruled her decisions, but now, it was becoming more and more apparent that her emotions were staying hidden behind a mask of solemn refinement, and with all the learning she rapidly absorbed at amazing rates, her remarkable way of handling affairs began to spread even further love and appreciation throughout the kingdom.

Though her reign wasn't perfect, it did sustain the kingdom, but the Council began to wonder if Sonic had fully given up all right of King to Amy, and questioned whether he was still fit to reign…

"It's perpostrous to leave his new Queen in charge for so long, even if his mission was dire, he once again left without the consent of the council! He has yet to mature into the king this land needs to be maintained and strengthened by!"

A councilmen slammed his fist to his pulpit, standing straight up, as the chief of them stroked his beard, and turned to see Tails's expression.

Low, he held himself in humble reverence and sorrow, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears.

They're wasn't much to reclaim a standing for Sonic in the Council much anymore, considering they were all very much on Amy's side, and wanted some form of justice for such a long-lasting crime of being away from the judgment seat so long.

"He may have won a war, but he lost the prisoner!" another roared out, as Tails's head flinched.

The news of Shadow's escape was definitely alarming, and that's when people started demanding Sonic's sentence, for him to do something… but that's also when they learned that Amy was the only one in power at this certain time.

Needless to say, the people took it on a personal matter, feeling rejected and forgotten, as if Amy represented them in some form.

"The people adore their Queen, but even she has not the skill, capacity, or upbringing of years of commitment and dedication to this craft. To rule is not one can just so easily learn-"

"Yes, but she has been substantial in keeping this kingdom afloat. We cannot excuse her natural ability to lead-"

"Objection! Sonic is still king! She is still limited to right that only a king can make!"

"Further opposition, my friend! I declare that she should be sole heir and there should be a new king to replace!"

"The bloodline would be shamed!"

"Silence!" The chief councilmen hammered his rebuttal. "Sonic is king by birth, unless dead, or fit unworthy, we can't decide these matters."

"…But Chief… he's gone."

The truth was a sad matter, but the Chief sighed, not really favoring Sonic either, but stood up, rising to his position and stature, and put a hand over his long judgment robes. "He has not abandoned us completely. I wish to believe that he is once again doing another wonder, even if it is beneath protocol. If our Queen is right, then he's protecting and saving us all. I wish to believe that than the later."

He then did a very honorable thing.

"It has also come to this humble Councilmen's heart that we are unfairly advantaged in our opposition over the favored. For this cause… I call upon the King's friend, Prower, to speak on his behalf."

He outstretched his hand to the side of himself, and gestured for Tails to rise.

Tails's head shot up, feeling the pressures of the eyes all on him.

Most, like the Chief Councilmen had stated, are against Sonic.

This would be a tough court to change.

He stood up, forcing himself to lean against the pulpit and say something, anything! Although he was furious with his friend, he was still his friend… nevertheless.

"…My good fellowmen." He started, head down, eyes covered in looming shadows of doubt but undying faith. "Sonic has made a lot of bad decisions… but marrying Amy was clearly not one of them." He stood a little straighter, and took a deep breath, before showing the resolve of his spirit in his eyes.

"I call upon all your hearts, to hear me out, and let me testify of the character of Sonic. The character.. that is being swarmed with conflict, due to his natural will of staying adventurous and free. I know this is against the lifestyle of the royal bloodline, but he is just trying to live out childhood whims and dreams."

"But as you know, dear boy, this… is a world of men. And we can't tolerate such insolence in our kingdom, especially when lives are at stake here." The Chief Councilmen had taken his seat, but still addressed Tails.

"I understand this." Tails nodded, showing his consent, as the Chief Councilmen nodded back in agreement. "But I also understand that his heart has yet to realize the gravity of his actions. He has been reckless in war, but he's won. This can't be denied." He turned to the many rings above him and below him in the room, all with seated men of valor and just cause before him. All men of high understanding and enlightenment.

He would really have to make a good argument for this one…

He fiddled with his collar a moment, sweating, before taking a gulp and losing himself up.

"Sonic has defeated Shadow, defended the Chaos Kingdom, and restored it through the power of Chaos! He has reclaimed his birthright of the wielder of the Chaos Blade, lost for many centuries. But he has also made many mistakes… he is no where near a perfect king, nor much like his father. But he has his father's courage and heart. I want to believe he's still saving the kingdom, somewhere, wherever he may be. I want to believe… not just because he's my friend… but because he really can be a great king."

Tails looked down, not sure if his plight was doing any good, before he took one last breath in.

"Just like with war, he has married the perfect match for the kingdom, and also has betrayed that trust. His decisions have been one good thing traded with another wrong. He is still learning, but are we not all fortunate that he has made some outstanding changes that were for the better? What king has ended a thousand year war? What king has married and received such astonishing approval from the people? Overwhelmingly, he has even began an alliance with the newly formed Ark Kingdom! He may not be perfect, but as this council has said. We are of men. And men, in ourselves… are not perfect. We have all made mistakes… can we not forgive and try and tutor one whose mistakes mean so much to millions of lives… the way to make many more righteous decisions as consecutively as possible…"

The Chief Councilmen smiled, and nodded to Tails his approval, as Tails nervously smiled and nodded back politely, sitting down.

"…The boy believes in yin and yang… our soul is divided… our mind most often unclear." A wiser looking, more aged man stated from below the rings, but not on the furthest one down.

"…Shall we say, we give him a time limit then?" A younger one spoke, but nodded his respects to the words of the wiser and older councilmen, who nodded his consent of the interruption.

"Aye… let us test our King once more. And for his poor Queen's sake, let us pray that Chaos brings him back… before war does inflict us once again."

"…the presentation ceremony… will be the shame of us all, Chief Councilmen, far before war doth knock."

A few older elders spoke out again, looking to their Chief, who stroked his beard once more, before looking sternly below him, thinking…

"Yes… I'm aware that the celebration to present the Queen to our allies is quickly dawning upon us… and without our King to properly present her, we will be shamed."

The councilman looked to Tails, great worry in his eyes, before letting out a displeased sigh-ish moan and looking forward again. "The time limit will be the ball. If he doesn't attend, then he will have truly been found guilty of giving his birthright up to his Queen, and Amy shall be forced to marry. Until then, we shall assist our Queen as we have been, before we persuade and convince her to give all authority that truly matters to us. So that we may keep this land breathing in Chaos's light. Dismissed."

As they started to all rise and file out, Tails was stopped by the older wiser looking gentlmen, leaning down on a cane with a considerable arch in his back, having the sweetest and wrinklest old smile on his face.

"I like friends like you." He wheezed out, before patting Tails's back, and hobbling on his way.

Tails was touched by the man's words and encouragement of his character. He really did want to believe in Sonic, no matter what, but his actions of late have been… well,… all but admirable.

Tails began to walk to the study, opening the door to see Amy cramming knowledge into her mind, sitting with unprecedented amount of books, even for Tails, who was an avid reader. She was flipping one book's page, writing something down, and then reached out to grab another.

"…" He was so grateful for taking her duties seriously, unlike Sonic, and actually taking time to learn the laws of the kingdom and the situations that were happening outside and inside the borders of the land.

"How's it coming?" Tails asked, holding a drink for her and walking over to greet her. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"I'm fine." She barely gave him a second to smile at him, still being polite, but went right back to her work.

"…Need any help?" He noticed that one of the books in her pile was the book of the Chaos Kingdoms laws and legends, and pulled it out to flip it open.

It wasn't stained or wrinkled or ripped.

He sighed in relief and closed it.

Knuckles hadn't gotten to it yet.

Amy dug around and searched her piles, having books topple over and fall in front of the desk, before looking up and seeing Tails holding the book.

They're eyes met for a second, as she quickly snatched the book from him and opened it up.

"Uh.. may I ask what you're studying for today?" he peered over her shoulder, leaning behind her chair to the side, and seeing that she was on the page where it listed the duties, rights, privileges, and responsibilities associated with royalty. Especially for King and Queen.

"AH-HA!" Amy had turned the page a moment and slammed a finger on where she was looking for.

Tails excited flew upward, peering even closer at the book, "What, what!? What is it!?"

"The King and Queen may leave the castle as a unit if and only if they leave a temporary heir in command. They then must return immediately from ally nations, unexplored territory, or war efforts to reclaim the throne and its properties! Now that we're married, Sonic doesn't need to worry about being coped up here forever!"

Tails stared at her.

She was still so kind to him, no matter what cruelty they saw, she only looked for a way to make him comfortable and happy.

She didn't see evil, only mistakes with good intent.

He looked away.

"Enough…" he whispered out, almost in a plea as he whimpered beside her.

He flew down as she looked at him funny, seeing his face was completely away from hers.

"Tails? What's wrong? I still have some ordinances to get done and could really use your help before I present my solution to the defendants so-"

"… Amy… he used you."

"…..He was only trying to live out the freedoms he never could before."

"…You're making excuses for him… enough already…" Tails's shoulders bounced, his tears were heard, and she slowly withdrew back into her professional undertone.

"Tails. I know a lot of people are pitying me. But I was hoping you'd act differently." She was much stronger than before, and her stone-cold face came back on her face. "I'd like to speak to my advisor then, if you're going to bring up sad topics, then let's talk about the farm raids and bandits on the east fields. They've killed 12 officers of the court, and 10 civilians. I'm determined to find them and exact punishment by the law." She put her hands, gently but firmly down to her desk.

She glared, "Although I do appreciate the attempt to sway me into misery, I'd very much like to focus on my task at hand, and give a little more faith to your king."

Tails flung around, his tears spiraling out towards her, "You still aren't convinced! You still won't believe he didn't marry you out of love!"

She threw a huge book at him, that knocked him down as he caught it, hitting him square in the gut, as he took a moment to reclaim his breath, and stumbled up to glare back at Amy, before turning back to his sorrowful expression of pity.

"I don't order my colleagues around, but as your Queen, I will ask you to please silence all abrupt expresses of emotion. I've no time to dilly-dally."

"Amy… you're going to work yourself to the bone. You're going to do this and realize soon enough that-!"

"I'm leaving!" Amy stormed out of the room, past Tails, "I don't need sympathy, I've had enough of that the first month! I need work done, I need answers, and I need-"

"Sleep? Food? Think of yourself for once, Amy! Admit that-!"

"Life's unfair? I knew that marrying Sonic would have it's challenges,… maybe not this much so…" She lost her mask for a moment, showing forth the true pain deep inside her, before shaking her head and looking back firmly towards Tails, "But I intend to do my part for my people. I love them… I care about you too, Tails. And Knuckles, and Vanilla… little Cream… Cheese… I know that Shadow has escaped, and the Ark Kingdom isn't saying it but they're terrified. I'm here to bring peace and prosperity. Starting with that presentation ball!"

"Amy! You'll be a laughing stock! You can't-!" Tails kept trying to speak, but every time she interrupted him.

This time, he stepped forward, forgetting all formalities, and declaring pure truth to her. "Look, you want answers!? Here's your answer! You go to that ball alone and the allies will see Sonic as a fraud king! That he leaves his responsibilities for pleasures and whims and doesn't even honor his new Queen at the reception! It'll bring shame and embarrassment to the kingdom! That he's not serious, that you're a phony bride, and that the kingdom is riddled with dishonest and shameful acts! We can't allow you to-!"

"….Tails…" Amy finally broke just slightly, a tear dripping down her face. "I have too."

Tails held his stance, before seeing that Amy did at least registered that. She understood the public embarrassment of her husband not attending her own celebration to introduce her to the ally nations. She knew they would mock her, and mock the kingdom, and Sonic.

But what could she do? It was coming up, and there was nothing that could postpone it.

It's true that Amy had accomplished more in 2 months than Sonic had in 2 years… but it was starting to take a toll on her usual cheeriness.

The pains of hearing her friends suffering, the constant cries for mercy from her people that she couldn't always meet their demands, and their sorrowful and desperate expressions, were beginning to haunt her conscience at night.

As she walked down the hallway, a few days had already passed, and the ball was today.

She still hadn't heard of even a sighting of a Blue Blur, crashing through some window and saving the day like the hero she knew he was. But she was more hoping that window would be within the castle somewhere…

As she walked with as much strength her heart could lend her, she put her hands tightly together and up to her chest, lowering her head and silently speaking with her father.

"That's a girl! This isn't death row! You've got this! My little girl, a princess! A queen! They'll be so stunned at your radiance and glamour, that they won't even think twice about that swine!"

In her imagination, she giggled and scolded her father for calling her husband a swine, although, she knew it was appropriate too.

She smiled as she moved down some stairs and came upon a turn to the ballroom… the dinner would be presented soon enough, and it was nearing the time to introduce herself…

"Remember, my dear, a true knight wears his heart upon his sleeve, and his sword by his side. Though he has the power to kill, he never draws his weapon first, but second. It's always the heart that you present in mercy and comradely before you result to battle. We win wars with hearts, not blades."

His image disappeared as the dancing and music played behind the lit door, and she knew in her heart that she had to be brave, she had to strong, and that she should only draw her blade when the heart failed.

She put her hands to the door, still praying and hoping…

She turned to the window nearest her.

A bright day today… but no hero.

She stucked up her pride, and lowered her head, holding back the tears.

Did he really just use me?

She opened the doors and held her head high.

"Hello… trusted friends." She bowed her head, holding her hands in front of her and keeping her eyes mostly closed, not willing to imagine anyone in their underwear.

"I am Queen Amy Rose The Hedgehog, of the Chaos Kingdom. I'm honored you have come our kingdom to celebrate on such a warmhearted occasion."

Warmhearted? Really!?

She mentally scolded herself, wishing for a better word.

"Please," she outstretched her hand to the side, "Enjoy the entertainment and refreshments."

"Hmm? Just the Queen?"

"Is the King ill?"

"This doesn't look to be a good sign…"

Already rumors began, and mumbling and murmuring.

Laughs, and judging stares, women fanned themselves, concealing their smirking glee at her embarrassment, as she desperately tried to keep her calm and regal demeanor.

She walked up to her position of the throne, and sat down.

She only took a moment to glance up from the dancing to the king's throne… a for a moment, she could literally feel the awaiting heart break.

She had already accepted he wasn't coming back soon… but not that he had abandoned her.

It was too cruel for her to fathom, she couldn't believe he married her for just the job.

In a pub, a man with a brown riding hood and cape took a drink and spat at the awful taste of it. "What kind of drink is this?" he muttered, and pushed it away.

His satchel was rustling with treasures from all over, his hands were dirty from all the climbing of mountains and tough matches he's faced.

Blade dulled by the countless adventures and duels it has won through.

Then, the man turned to hear three men, bickering about something.

"…Then I would be king! And have the lovely lass! He doesn't deserve a crown!"

"Aye, he's a monster! Taking something so loved and leaving it in the dust!"

"Hear, hear…"

"Another drink, would ya, love?"

"Leave the maid alone! The real thing we need is him to crash that party!"

"Aye, letting his new queen introduce herself to a bunch of foreign royalties."

"The shame."

"The crying shame!"

"He's dooming the entire kingdom over a small spat with her I bet!"

"She's probably the sweetest thing. Even shrews would pity her."

"Aye! The Queen was beloved before her rule. One of us, she was!"

The guy swished his drink in a circle, gesturing to his comrades.

"Aye, aye… we are in agreement, but that doesn't help our Queen there.. trembling in her poor new dusty throne… we 'aven't had a real queen in some time. She's got no one to look up too!"

"She's all alone, she is."

"I'd like to smash my fist againsts the King's face, I would!"

"Hush, Michael. Your loyalties, mate…"

"Whut? I be loyal to me country. It's the king I like to face! Teach him about leaving a poor blossoming flower to ruin! Hmph! They're probably trampling her to smithereens!"

"That lass will make it through."

"Make it? In whut? Pieces?"

"Are you deaf, man? She's done more for the kingdom than the king himself."

"Might as well call ourselves a Queendom!"

The men all laughed, as the on-listener looked down, and fiddled with a ring on his arm.

"He's a lucky jerk though… maybe he'll stay away and be gone for good! Good riddance!"

"The bloodline, mate… people are staring at your words.."

"Let'em stare! They agree in ayes!"

"Aye…"

"Aye, mate… but loyalties."

"Be loyal to your mates, mate! That's what I say! An' any man who abandons his mate, his true mate-"

"Aye, aye."

"He is a monster!"

"Aye! Be faithful to the Emeralds and dames!"

"Exactly! This man knows what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

The man had stood up, praising his right hand man as the other turned his head and tried to not create a scene.

"The king's got himself a fine lass… shame." One drank.

"Shame on us all!" the other, more louder one stated, and they clanged their drinks together before chugging.

Sonic couldn't take it. He didn't realize that by loading Amy with all the duties, that he was selfishly loading her with an entire kingdom!

Now that he was a full-fledge king, of course the council would surrender rights!

He had thought that maybe, if he left, they'd be lenient with Amy, since she was so new, and just take over for a while, let her do judgments.

He was wrong, so wrong.

He thought she gave him permission, but maybe he out-lasted any lasting forgiveness that could be extended.

Amy would forgive him, right?

She loved him, right?

He took one final chug, sighed, licked his lips, slightly chapped, and flung the glass.

"Alright!" he cried out to himself, and dashed out of the pub. "Here comes the king!"

At dinner, the royal allies all ate quickly, only making small talk with themselves, and almost rudely ignoring Amy.

Though, not entirely on purpose, it was seen as an offense to the kingdom.

Amy held her head low, gripping the loose fabric on her knees from her dress, and holding back any sign of embarrassment she may feel.

This was more than a bad image for them, Amy by her lonesome created questions, and caused them to wonder more than just about Sonic's maturity.

Was Amy a gold-digger? A power hungry woman?

Was this her plan all along?

Her honor and virtue was at stake too, and she could slightly hear the murmuring of her name from time to time, or Queen, be mentioned and spoken.

Then, taking some amount of pity on her, a king turned to address her.

"Your highness?"

Amy rose her head, in a bit of a cute jolt.

The audience chuckled lightly, a sweet remark of her innocent reactions.

"Haha… You look lovely this day. May I ask, since it has been the question on everyone's mind, but… when will the King be joining us today?"

It was innocent question, the man held no harm for the girl or the kingdom, but Amy knew she couldn't keep lying anymore…

She couldn't handle the rejection though, and if she would lie, she may cry…

"He's…" she began…

Baba…WHAM!

SHING!

"Present and accounted for!"

A large gasp came over the room, as the main doors swung open.

Sonic was wearing his crown, adorned in his royal red cape, and having that same ring around his arm.

"Did I miss the memo?" He teased, and strut forward, "King Adam! How are ya? Lucy! It's been years! Tuck-Tuck, is that you? Wow! You've grown, friend! Philip! Come 'ere, you big lug!" Sonic, typical as usual, was breaking code and tradition to greet his friends, and shook their hands welcomingly as he walked down the line to get to his seat at the table.

Vanilla glared at him, a cruel sorrow and injustice showing forth in her eyes.

She only dared to glance, for at events like this, the help was seen but not heard.

Tails folded his arms, he fuming too.

How could he just strut in and act like everything's okay!? Does he not realize the gravity of this situation!?

Knuckles… oh boy.

Outside, he was raging, swinging his axe with grunts and ruffs. His solders were frightened, shaking at his powerful swings and seeing death in his eyes.

Sonic took his place at the head, next to Amy, and raised his arms out, "Ladies and Gentlegaints!"

The crowd laughed, they did like Sonic's attitude for entertaining, but maybe not so much leading…

"I present to you my Queen, Amy Rose!" he gestured down to her, putting on a show.

He then leaned closer and whispered, "Sorry for the delay!" he winked, and moved around to take his seat.

Her jaw dropped.

Sorry for the delay?

What did he think this was!? A Game?!

Two months, not a word, and suddenly he's just prancing back in and acting like nothing happened!?

The party did go smoother with Sonic around.

He sat at his throne, and hers to the right, just a little lower than him.

"A gift! For the happy newly weds." A fatter bear king, lowered in a humble bow, and presented a gift before Sonic's feet.

Sonic flicked his head to the side, gesturing to present it to Amy instead.

"Ah." The man turned to Amy, and bowed his head, walking over to her as she gave him the signal to approach.

"My dear friend, I hope you grow old in love together." He bowed even deeper this time, showing more respect for a woman and Queen, as was costumed, and placed the gift at her feet.

When she bent down to get it, he leaned up and whispered to her, "Patience with the young king… he's not as bright as a man quite yet. I'm sorry for his actions."

The silent exchanged happened quickly, and the bear king waddled down the stairs, and back to his family. A happy wife and three kids, one in her hand, and the other two racing to their dad again, as they begged to have seconds on the food.

He billowed a laugh, holding them close to his sides, his three sons, and walked off to enjoy the merriment of the party again.

Amy held the present on her lap, and looked down at it.

So pretty… so wonderfully wrapped and decorated…

Sonic, having his usual look about him, had a hand holding up his head, his leg up and ankle sitting on his other knee, shaking in his energy at not liking to stay still, but with a peppy smile on his face.

He looked to Amy, "Open it! It's yours." He grinned, as if nothing was wrong in the world. As if he had been there this whole time…

He had no idea…

The severity of what he put her though…

What he put them all through.

She looked away from him, his carefree attitude was like a thousand knifes in her heart, and she just couldn't look at him the same.

She opened the present though, as instructed, and inside was a beautiful necklace, with a brass slate that read, 'Long live the Chaos Kingdom, and Prosperity from the Emeralds.'.

She smiled.

"Heh, kinda pretty." Sonic commented, gently looking at it and then to Amy.

Then, the cruelest thing came out of his mouth….

"How ya been?"

Stop… stop acting like everything okay…

"Amy? You haven't talked to me all night…"

Stop pretending its okay.

"Amy..?"

He poked his head up, realizing she was flat out ignoring him.

"…hmm.." he thought a moment, raising an eyebrow, then got an idea and gleefully spun up, standing to his feet. "Friends! I'd like to propose a toast!"

'This'll make her smile!'

She looked up at him, her head still low, only her eyes moving.

Was he really this blind?

"A toast to the Queen!" Sonic was handed a glass by a servant, and walked over to Amy. "For her fearless leadership! She's been doing amazing, having only just ascended into fame and fortune, she's really goodheartedly carrying out her duties with no shame and no complaint! Truly, I've been blessed by the Emeralds." He turned back to her, but his face dropped.

Why wasn't she smiling…

Her head was so low, her face in a tight line, her stare fixed to the ground…

"…"

"And how lovely she is!"

Sonic turned to see his friend, a king from far back north, who threw up his own glass, and cheered.

"For the king! And for the Queen!"

The awkward tension was dispelled by good friends, seeing what Sonic couldn't, and realizing what he hadn't.

As the crowds started to be dispersed, leaving in sections at a time, Amy ran out into the hall, bursting the doors open, and heading back to her room.

"W-woah! Hey! Uhh… have a great night everyone!" he waved goodbye and reached out for Amy, confused.

In the darkened light of the moon, Amy paced through the open gardens and past the pillars that stood in rows, creating a look of a film of a camera, moving swiftly as her eyes remained hidden in shadows.

"Hey-hey! Amy! Hold up! Where's the rush? No hellos?" He ran after her, chasing up to her easily and stopping as he noticed her abrupt halt.

"…You… you okay?"

"It's all true… isn't it?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Sonic stepped back, sweatdropping. "What's true-?"

"You used me!" she turned around, her face full of betrayal and hurt. "I didn't want to believe it. I thought you needed time to cool your head and get over with your boyhood fantasies… but you… Did you really… and answer me!"

"Okay, okay! What are you talking about? You said I could go!"

"For two months!?"

"I thought you were okay with this!?"

"OKAY!?"

"I thought you liked judging…" he stepped back further, holding his arms up and back, afraid of seeing a different, and more terrifying side of Amy than before.

She was either in need of help, or cheerfully smiling,… this… this was different.

"Judging!?" She stomped her foot down, looking to him with bewildered puzzle. "I've had to take all your duties on, the council's, and my own while you've been gone!"

"…AND the council's…?" Sonic's eyes widened. "Wait… how much were you-?"

"Doing!? Everything! It's a miracle that I had help, or I'd been a drowning fish out of water! Suffocating from the oxygen of a new territory! How could you leave me..? Knowing I knew nothing about what I was to do..? How could you…"

Her voice grew more shaky, as she slowly turned and leaned on the side wall.

Sonic looked away, realizing fully that it wasn't just the matters he had…

She literally had the whole world to deal with.

He was shocked, and guilt flooded through him like a powerful crashing blow to his heart.

"I… I didn't know it was that severe… I had assumed… Tails, Knuckles… no one helped you?"

"I had help. I said I did. Are you even listening?" she turned a harsh tone to him, and he flinched back.

"Sonic.. Answer me." She stepped forward, being brave and standing right before him… face… to face.

"Did you marry me out of love?"

He remained silent, his eyes widening before he took a serious look, and kept his mouth shut.

She didn't know?

"…Did you..? Or did you marry me for the job."

It was the hardest thing she ever had to ask.

The moon shined like a cruel portrait over them, half their faces were like glass pieces shattered through the pillars making the illusion.

Sonic just kept his stare, a look of silent favor in his eyes, "Amy… I'm sorry."

"No…" Amy stepped back, her head shaking. "No… please…"

"... You fit the part." He looked away.

He was hoping to avoid this. He thought she understood…

He thought she understood enough… after all this time.

"The marriage… those vows… it was all a show?" She was choking on the tears she was fighting.

"Amy…" Sonic moved forward-

"NOOO!"

Her outburst flung him back, shocked.

"Don't say that… don't say that! I believed in you! I trusted you! I thought you wanted to be a great king!"

"You've never been born into this fate! You don't-!"

"I could have helped you… I could have really cared for you… I looked so hard for answers to help you be okay… to help you cope and feel alright… but you… you never… you never cared… you're…

You're a monster!"

A feeling of complete doom fell over Sonic.

For the first time, something stirred in him that literally spiraled him into a forever darkness in the night.

The wind flew right through him.

His heart felt he sting of the cold.

And he realized…

She wasn't going to forgive him this time.

"Amy… I thought… of all people… you'd understand my pain…"

"PAIN!? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Amy was now crying, not being able to take it.

She was so upset with herself, that she brutally wiped her eyes away and cried out again,

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"Amy!"

"NOO!"

He had dashed up to her, holding her arms as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Amy! Get a hold of yourself!"

"LET ME GO!" she slammed him down to the ground, having him hold his shoulder as a sharp pain flung through it.

"You…" she shook her head, stepping back. "You're no king… and you're no hero."

She dashed off, as Sonic quickly recovered, getting up. "Amy! Wait!" he dashed after her, but upon the turn, Knuckles slammed him into the wall.

"Offph!"

"Well, well… look at the scum they dragged in with the rats." He cracked his knuckles.

"K..Knuckles…" he barely got up when Knuckles walked over, and kicked him back into the wall.

"Augh-ruf!"

"Don't talk to me like your in PAIN." He spat near Sonic, and wiped his mouth. "We believed in you, ya know. And what do we get for it? A spoiled bratt!" he grabbed his legs and swung him around, back into another pillar where he once was.

"OOfph!"

"What kind of man leaves his wife on their wedding night, eh!? We all knew you would do something horrible, but we were hoping your heart would lead you otherwise!" he tried to slam down his fists, but Sonic rolled out of the way, jumping up and holding his hands out.

"Listen, Knuckles! I know I kinda deserve this…" he was walking back slowly.

"Oh? Kinda?" Knuckles threateningly advanced on him quickly.

"But hear me out! RAH!"

Sonic was once again slammed against the wall, Knuckles holding him by his throat, or what little one he had…

"Sorry, kid. I don't have ears."

"All jokes aside-ack!- I-I have to catch Amy.. or she'll escape."

"Oh really? Well good for her!" he swung him back down to the ground, this time, Sonic's head pounded loudly in his skull.

Knuckles wasn't letting up…

"It's about time she gave you a taste of your own toxic medicine!"

Rolling back on the ground from the brutal revenge he knew was just, Sonic crawled up and stretched his back, before turning around to Knuckles.

"Alright, I get it. I'm a jerk. I'm worse than the swine's stew. But please… Kncukles… let me try and make this right.."

"Make this RIGHT!? All you ever do is WRONG! When are you gonna man-up and take the throne, and all your responsibilities, and start caring about others besides yourself?!"

Sonic held his arm, unable to really feel any feeling in it anymore, and the tingling pain soaring up through it.

He took faint breaths, before nodding his head down. "Okay,… I'm the filth of the sewers, but I didn't know the full extents of Amy's suffering… I didn't know they were putting all duties on her! I thought it was only half!"

"I don't care WHAT you thought… I'm gonna tear you apart until the only thing left is any decency of a king still left in ya… which means… you're not going anywhere…"

"Sonic! Knuckles! Although I don't really disapprove of this, Amy's gone to the stables! I think she's really leaving!" Tails flew in, running the rest of the way to get between them.

"We can kick Sonic's butt AFTER we stop Amy!"

"I agree." Sonic looked to Knuckles, "You in, big guy?" he smiled, mockingly.

Knuckles tensed up, his whole body shaking in righteous rage. "You take that pretty smug off your face… I'm not threw with you yet…"

The three raced off to the stables, only to see the backend of Amy's horse charging out of the gates.

"Make way for the Queen!" a man called out, as the gates were opened.

"No!" Sonic called out, waving his good arm around, "Close gates! Close gates!"

"It's no use, they can't hear us!" Tails stated, before turning to slap Sonic.

"Owf!" Sonic turned around and put a hand to his cheek, before looking back at Tails.

"That's for Amy." He stated, then punched his eye.

"ACK!"

"That's for me, and this is for everyone else!" he flew up and slammed his two feet down on him.

They all kinda beat him up, but Vanilla only watched, before slipping away back into the shadows of the castle, seeing it fit to leave them alone for now.

Sonic finally rose his good hand up, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to end this way! I just wanted my last taste of freedom before it was all really over!" he admitted, and got up. "I didn't want to have everything stripped from me.. I'm sorry."

"…Shadow's escaped too." Knuckles finally said, breathing before wiping his mouth again.

Sonic's expression completely changed.

"What?"

"He left the night you were married."

"…Amy…"

"She couldn't declare war without you, and we didn't want the people to panic… I think… she was protecting your honor."

"…."

Sonic's face straightened out from looking up at his friends, a lightning bolt shot through the sky and rain started to descend.

Tails flinched in his fear, before Sonic got up, stumbling.

"…Ready my horse…"

"Wha? You can't be serious!"

"If you leave again, I swear to Chaos, I'll-!"

"Knuckles! Tails! I can't let her go alone!"

The two looked long and hard at him, a look of decision had to be made.

To trust again… or to keep pummeling till justice was satisfied.

"I've made wrongs… but none as bad as this." Sonic admitted, barely able to keep himself up from off the ground.

He was now clutching his shoulder, and held his head down.

"I.. I've never seen her look… so distraught… so upset… so… so hurt and betrayed… I wanted to protect her from those things… I thought making her queen would do the trick… I was wrong. I was jealous of how much they loved her. I wanted an escape. I let her rule and reign so she could make the people happy, and dashed off to make myself happy… if no one could be proud of me, I thought I could at least make myself proud."

He held his head up, letting it lean back as he felt the rain cleaning the sores now on his body.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I only did it to run. But I've been running my whole life. For once, I need to run for a purpose, for a reason, other than for myself."

He lowered his head again, almost as if ready to collapse.

Tails and Knuckles held their ground…

"I know you two don't believe me. I'm sure it's hard too… with all the awful things I've placed upon you… but please… for Amy's sake… At least let me right this wrong… at least let me beg for forgiveness… before… before it's too late… and I lose the one thing I actually did right." He looked back up at them.

"…Do you love her?" Tails didn't bother to wait, he walked up to Sonic and jabbed his finger into his chest. "Then prove it!"

"All aboard!" Knuckles swung Sonic up on his horse, Wind Rider looked agitated, swaying restlessly back and forth, and whining out from the thundering rain.

"Thank you… both of you. I promise.. I'll never ask anything more of you again." Sonic held the reins with his good arm, as Knuckles 'pfft'd to the side, still upset, as Tails just rolled his eyes.

"Quit lying. It's fair to say you'll be groveling for our help soon enough." Tails smirked, humorously joking before another lightning crashed, and he jolted and clung to Knuckles.

"Wha? Get off of me..!" Knuckles also humorously pushed Tails away, as he then grabbed and clung to his arm, shaking.

"Good luck!" he cried out, before flying as fast as he could to shelter. "Ahhh!"

"Still scared of lightning?" Sonic smiled, addressing Knuckles below him.

"Yeah… but, you have worse things to fear. Like a enraged wife!" He hit the backend of Wind Rider, as it reared and took off. "Don't fail us again!" he cried out, cupping a hand to the side of his mouth as the horse sped off.

His voice trumped the thunder, "Bring her back in one piece! Soooniic!"

"If you do nothing else in this life Amy…" Her father's head gently lay next to hers, as she was still so young, stroking her hair as he comforted her to sleep.

"Marry for love… and love alone."

"But papa, you were demoted…" she frowned.

"Haha… Yes. Best decision of my life! You know why, sweetheart?"

She giggled at her father's funny face, "Why, daddy?"

"Because I got such a wonderful bundle of joy out of it." He kissed her cheek and tickled her, before getting out of the bed and striking a goofy pose.

"And who says Daddy still doesn't got it? Ha! Hyah! Hi-rah! Perfect swing! Look at that!"

"Yay! Daddy! Beat up the monsters!"

"Monsters, you say!? Where!" He spun around, after pretending to hold his hammer and used expert and trained into his muscle memory attacks, began to slay the 'monsters' in the room. "Did I get all, sweety?"

"Emmhmm. All but one!" She jumped up, "Grrr!"

"Why, it's the cutest monster I've ever seen!" Her father pretended to run, as she chased after him.

"Oh, how could I end the sweetest little creature on the Chaos lands!? It would be a shame to even dare!"

"I'm gonna eat you!"

"Oh no!" he stopped, and cringed before the moon outside their window. "I'm.. I'm changing…"

"What are you doing, daddy?" Little Amy giggled.

"Rosy,… Amy dearest… look away… your father is… ahhh!" he pretended to mutate and then grabbed some covers from her bed. "A were-hog!"

"Nooo! Haha!"

"Run, my precious! For you've never seen a monster like this! Ahh!"

"Ahhh! Hahaha!"

They both jumped on the bed and he cuddled up to her close, tickling her before hearing a knock at the door.

"What? At this late at night?" He got up, and turned to Amy. "Alright, sweet one. Just remember, everyone has a true love. The second you find him, you bring him to me for examination, then! You can marry him."

She laughed, "I'm gonna marry Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Good graces! The King's son!?" Her father exclaimed, but seemed to be half-kidding. "Goodness, doesn't he seem a bit farfetched?"

"I lwove him!" she rolled on her rum, and held her two feet in her hands.

"You lwove him!? Oh, Chaos be it not true! A forbidden love!" He tackled her in another hug, before putting the covers back on and hearing the knock again.

"Coming!" he cried out, "Now darling, stay put. And if it's really royalty your after… huuuu-bahbahbabhabah- Well, if the shoe fits!" he looked down and wiggled his head so that his lips made a weird sound, but shrugged and let his arms flop down, as if saying he wouldn't get in the way.

"But!" he paused before he completely left the door. "If I find out he's truly a monster! I'll never let him have you to wife!"

"Daddy!"

"No buts!"

Amy pouted, seeing her father leave, before giggling and curling up in her bed. "I will too marry, Sonic! Hehe~ he's no monster…"

Amy's horse scaled the bridge up to the floating landmass of Angel Island.

The storm was beating wildy down on her, her red riding coat flapping in the mighty wind.

She rolled off her horse and stepped to the alter of the great Master Emerald…

By then, the storm was traveling away, and it was a lighter drizzle then before…

"Am I cursed then?" She asked, tears streaking down her face as she held her riding hood-cape tight around waist, trying to keep himself warm.

She was soaking wet… "You took everything… Now you've had my father's worst fear come true…" she fell to her knees. "My worst fear…"

She held her head as she sobbed, "He's… he's good, isn't he? He has to be! He's just changed so much… Oh Chaos… Master Emerald here me… please hear me for once…" she cried at its altar's feet. "Am I to never find true love and happiness? You took my mother's soul when I was born. Then my father's in war… will you… Please! I only pray that Sonic be the man I know him to be! A kind man… a good king! I know he's reckless and causes so many heartaches but… but I know there must be good in him. I've seen it! Why can't I see it anymore!?"

The Master Emerald remained silent and refined, looming above her.

"You… you've watched war… you've seen the abuse of your power… but please… I pray for Sonic's heart to be purified… I pray that the kingdom may yet live in peace… in tranquility… that all the children and their beloved families… may be watched over and fed. All I pray for me is… is that… is that he could love me…" She shook her head, sobbing in the freezing cold grass as the rain finally stopped, but a harsh wind still blowed.

"….I wish the same."

Amy spun around, seeing a figure come out of the surrounding trees and bush, his horse whining as it was following before finding out it was tied next to Amy's.

"Sonic?"

He gave her a quick glance, a look of pure apology, before turning determined to the Master Emerald. "Please… All I ever do is cause trouble. All I've ever been is trouble! You gave me this birthright, but it must be for some cause! What is it!? I thought I stopped the war, only to begin it again!? I want to be more than the king my father was… I want to be a better king!"

Deep in the libraries of the castle walls, the palace's seven emeralds danced on their pillow, shaking rapidly, before breaking out into the air and swirling around.

"I don't understand why I can't have my way and still keep the peace… I don't get why I can't be free, without having others suffer for it! I want to be loved… I want to save people… I don't want to hurt or torment them for my own will to be done… I just… I…" he looked back at Amy, a hand on his chest, seeing her pain was probably the worst feeling he had ever felt before.

He remembered the feeling of losing his parents, and how awful that was.

He remembered war, and seeing people be slaughtered by Eggman's robots.

He turned back to the emerald. "Please… whatever this heart is… just make it to where it wants to help people… more than myself."

The emeralds shot out through the window, moving so fast that they looked like colored fireballs in the night sky.

Comets slowly began to glow brighter and bigger behind Amy and Sonic, before Sonic looked to see them about to crash.

"AMY!" he jumped and rolled over, as the Chaos Emeralds zoomed at lightning speeds around the Master Emerald, as it glowed a bright and brilliant green.

"S..Sonic.. what's happening!?" Amy asked from beneath him.

"I … I don't know." He admitted, and got up to walk over to them.

The light and spiraling made him lift an arm up to cover his eyes, but he kept walking closer.

Amy got up, and moved back. "Sonic!" she cried out, worried still for him, even after all that… "Sonic, be careful!"

Sonic reached a hand out, "Please…" he was so sincere in his words… his efforts showed his true heart finally coming through. "You made a barbarian tame… why not me!?"

The emeralds then shot around him at his bold statement, and suddenly he was lifted into the air.

"Soooniiiccc!"

A powerful energy surged through his veins, throughout his body, a spiritual embodiment of.. of…!

He knew immediately what this was from the Chaos Blade…

"Chaos!"

He cried out,

"Control!"

He swished his hands inward, and a bright golden light shot through the air.

Shadow and Rouge turned, seeing the bright ripple of yellow through the sky.

"What's that?" Rouge asked, turning around and putting her hand on her hip, leaning to the side.

"…" Shadow also addressed it. "I don't know… but it's not good."

Eggman, sitting on his precious stony seat in the middle of nowhere, was eating a fine turkey dinner prepared by his little robot minions, before also seeing the light stream over his glasses like a quickened sunrise.

"Ohhh… ohohohoh! Chaos has chosen a champion!" he cheered, jumping to his feet, and jabbing the air. "So! It's another war you want! It's another war you'll get! Hehehhehehhe~"

The Chaos kingdom and Ark kingdom both also held their gazes to the sky, as many people that night were awoken or saw it scale the sky.

"…Do you think..?" Wave turned to Jet, having a tilted crown on his head, looking a little too big for him to say the least.

"Heh, nah. It's nothing." He gorged himself on food, as Wave then looked to Storm, who looked nervous, twiddling his fingers as they both continued to look outside.

Jet turned, huffed, and continued to face away from it, eating his fill of luxury.

Tails and Knuckles both stepped outside, looked to each other in wonder, and then back at the sky.

"You don't think…?"

"If we didn't kill him… Chaos might." Knuckles folded his arms. "I know that light… It's the same light that purified me…" Knuckles lowered his eyes.

"Ah! You mean!" Tails turned to Knuckles, shocked.

"Emmhmm… someone's been purified…" Knuckles smiled, knowing exactly who that was. "So,… it takes a lady, huh? Hahahahaha!" he billowed a laugh, before turning around and back into the castle. "Sonic's finally going to be himself for a change! A better him! I can't wait to meet this punk… and teach him a lesson! Hmf."

Tails turned again to the light… "A… A Super Sonic…"

Sonic floated in the air, his whole body glowed a brilliant gold, and his eyes a crimson red.

He looked at his hands, before turning to Amy.

"Amy… it's okay… It's Chaos." He explained, and floated down, seeing she had fallen during the transformation. "It's alright. It's not dangerous. I won't hurt you." He outstretched his hand, as she hesitated, looking him over, before nodding and taking it.

He helped her up, and held her a hand a moment, before looking away.

"Amy…"

"W..We're you.. purified?"

He smiled, and nodded.

She slowly let out a huge open-grin. "So… you're you… the real you now."

"Yeah." He admitted, before nodding his head again, "I'm me again."

She happily leapt into his arms, "I've been waiting for you!"

He was a little shocked at first, but smiled and pulled her back.

"Hold on.. Amy, I was wondering if… Nah, I'll just say it. I want to redo my vows. If you'll still have me." He nervously looked away, but held her by her waist, as her arms were around his neck.

"Oh, s-sure." Amy tilted her head, already noticing the change in Sonic's demeanor.

"For one, I'm so sorry." He stated, "I should have never-"

"In the past!" Amy put a finger to his lips. "As long… well as long as…" she lowered the finger, and looked away.

"…I vow, Amy Rose… to love you."

She turned around, shocked to hear those words.

"…And the kingdom… and everyone."

They were so close, closer than they'd ever been before.

"You of all people deserve happiness, Amy. And I've been too stupid and blind to see that you were only trying to bring me true happiness too. I'm an idiot. I always have been. But if you'll give me one more chance, I'll never leave your side, or the Chaos Kingdoms. I'll protect the Chaos Emeralds." He turned around, as the two looked back at the shining Master Emerald.

"I'll defend everyone. I'll save the future." He looked back at her. "I'll never disappoint you again."

She couldn't help it, she was beaming from ear to ear, even if he was actually beaming a golden glow, she held a hand up to her mouth and laughed in joy.

"Prayers sometimes… are really answered… huh?" she was still in tears.

Sonic let out a faint chuckle too, and placed his head next to hers. "Amy… You're prayers are always answered."

She giggled.

"I don't think Chaos can deny someone so pure hearted, begging it for peace." He looked behind him, as the Master Emerald's light grew dim, before flashing itself off, almost like a wink.

Sonic winked back, as Amy held him close, and he put his head on top of hers.

"Let's go home."

"Okay… but…"

"But?"

"You owe me." She looked up, and cupped his face.

His eyes suddenly turned to slight fear, realizing what she meant.

She smiled nervously, and kissed him.

He held his stance, though this energy was very different than the Chaos running through him…

When she parted her lips from his, she nodded in approval. "There, now we're one." She stated, matter of factly.

She blinked her eyes a moment, seeing him not stir.

"..Sonic?"

He shook his head rapidly, "Y-yea-yea-yeah I'm cool-co-co-cool." He looked a little shaken up.

She just rolled her eyes, but hugged him again. "Get used to it~" she chimed.

"Emmhmm…" he nervously scanned whatever was in front of him, and then picked her up. "Alright, we're going!" He called out, and started upward.

"W-Wha-Wait, where!?" Amy held on for dear life, not used to flying!

He flew down and took the branch the two horses were tied to and with one twist of his wrist, broke the mighty branch and flew low so the horses could follow them.

"Home." He stated, and looked back down at Amy in his other hand. "Hold on tight." He leaned closer and whispered to her, as she closed her eyes as he dashed a little faster through the air, the horses barely able to keep up.

That night, when Sonic powered down, Tails was asking an array of questions that Sonic couldn't answer.

Knuckles stated he'd beat him up tomorrow, but asked how the Master Emerald was doing, and about his ticking heart.

Sonic admitted he was purified, and it felt awesome!

And Amy admitted that their second kiss was awesome too, leaving the two to stare at Sonic and secretly mock him when he looked away, slightly blushing.

The two then left as Amy stopped, nearing her bedroom, but was technically, still Sonic's…

Thinking back on her wedding night, her heart sank.

"I.. I'll sleep over here." She started to walk off, as Sonic grabbled her waist and pulled her next to him.

"Where? Our room's over here." He tilted his head in the direction they were walking. "Don't' chicken out now that you've got a taste of me, Amy." He winked.

She blushed.

"Y-you actually want.. to-to… to sleep by me?"

"By you?" his smile held some sort of mischief to it. "Why 'by' you?"

Her face exploded in red.

"Hahaha! I'm only kidding, Amy!" Sonic teased, which made her fall into his arms as he picked her up again, laughing his head off at her reaction.

He laid her on the bed and took off his royal attire, before taking off her soaking coat and then getting into bed.

She blushed again, before looking up and putting a pillow between them. "Night." She turned the other way.

"…Pfft." He took the pillow and jokingly shoved it in her face. "As if!" he wasn't too afraid anymore.

Before, it was because of his selfish pride, but now…

He held her close, pulling her over. "Look, I may never say it but…" he looked away, "I do.. kinda find you…" he then smiled over to her, "Pretty."

"P-pretty?" she was like pudding in his hands.

"Do you forgive me..?" he lowered his head to rest by hers. "Because I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all my wrongs. Starting with you first."

"…H-how… how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, innocently.

"Oh, I don't know yet, hehe!" he grinned widely, showing his teeth and closing his eyes. "I just know I have too!"

"…You better." She looked away.

He gave her a gentler look, then moved his arms from around her. "Whelp. I'll find my way back into your heart. Goodnight, Amy Rose." Sonic turned his head and got comfy.

The second he thought Amy was asleep, he turned his ear and heard her soft breathing to make sure, he got out of bed and had a panic attack.

He slightly let out a noise of panic, looking at his arms, and then holding himself, and then back to his arms.

He had never held a woman like that before… and it freaked him out how he was even able to say nice things like that and mean it.

Just because his heart was pure, doesn't necessarily mean he likes intimacy now. But boy, that kiss! What a… something!

He got back into bed, but scooted over a little away from her, still nervous.

He eyed her from across the way, then pouted to himself.

'Come on, be a man!' he told himself.

He moved closer and just embraced her from behind.

He closed his eyes…

However, in the morning, the two were spread out each and every which way, in weird positions, snoring at different levels.

Apparently, these two were not used to having someone next to them, and they kicked and shoved and moved each other all night, trying to make space for themselves.

Good thing they didn't notice though! Fast asleep and all.

(Still, this a dawning of a new arch, Change Arch is ended, along with the first real battle with Shadow, but Shadow has returned from imprisionment, bent on hunting down eggman for revenge, then to end the war and finally get back at the Chaos Kingdom! Eggman? Who knows what that mad scientist is up too! Stay tuned! : ) )

(Grabs your hands, and starts swaying, "Kumbaya, My Chaos. Kumbaya…")


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 14

By: Cutegirlmayra (So, I've resolved to never intentionally write chapters where I make my audience mad on purpose because I'm not fast enough in popping these chapters out to show them that there's nothing to worry about TxT I just wanted more emotion in my stories, lol. I did a huge review thing to try and state that "everything's going to be okay, just be patient, I'm writing Sonic's struggles so don't worry." But my roommate said that it could just be fishing for spoilers. I don't want to believe that, cause I care about you all very deeply, but I will appease to please, lol! So here it goes, Sonic's made a resolution, but that doesn't mean he's completely changed. His heart can still be corrupted again, it's up to him to keep it pure. So he's got a lot of work ahead of him. Please keep reading to find out the further arcs I have in store, this isn't even CLOSE to the end, so remember, drama is apart of life, and even the things that make us angry at the character only give them a past that we can compare their future selves to later, and see how much they've progressed since then. I'm planning carefully all the little stepping stones, and I appreciate your comments. Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about your concerns, it helps me as a writer to know how you're interpreting my writing and only makes me better. I love all of you! That will never change! :D I care deeply about all your opinions, I'll be anyone's friend! I'm not easily offended, just easily sad if you don't trust me to be okay with your feelings. Alright, lovelies! Let's get this story moving again, shall we?!)

A blue blur scaled across the walls, running along before dashing off and slamming into the ground, rolling around at the speed of sound, before coming up and startling a yellow fox with a whole lot of books in his arms.

"W-woah!" Tails staggered, before planting his feet firmly down to the ground, holding a stone-face as his body didn't move, but the books rustled back slowly into position, before he sighed in relief, and looked to Sonic.

The expression on his face still showed an uncertainty, as Sonic uncurled and leaned an arm on the side of the wall where he was going to pass a corner.

"Hiya, Tails!" Sonic winked in a friendly way and casually flipped a hand out to greet his friend.

"…Hello, Sonic." Tails lowered his head, his ears drawn back, uneasy and not sure how to take him. "Is there something you want?"

He flinched, breaking his cool pose and looking a little hurt. "Yikes! Harsh, Tails… I was just wondering if I could help you with those books or something…" He then saw little response from Tails, as he just looked away and seemed like he was going to be careful about his answer.

This had been going on for 3 months now, as the army was off looking for the missing whereabouts of Shadow, the Ark Kingdom was on high alert, and also scanning and fortifying their strongholds, ready for a battle of their freedom should one arise again.

Eggman… had been keeping low, and so far, no one saw him as a threat.

They had thought he ran for the hills by now, and was to never be heard of again… nor his clanky metal army.

"W-well, I'm-uh-" Before Tails could answer, Sonic noticed what the answer would be.

It was always the same.

"Here! I've got it! No sweat!" In a quick swoop, he took the books out of Tails's hand, and balanced them while goofily lifting his legs up high, as if wanting to move on as quick as possible to put these books down and please Tails.

"A-a-ah-ah! Be careful, Sonic!" Tails reached out for the books, before leaning back and putting his hands on his head, freaking out. "I've spent hours alphabetizing those and-!"

"Not a problem, Tails! Where do you need them?" Sonic looked around, in his mind, he was routing every part of the castle, thinking of the perfect shortcuts to save Tails's aching back and put him and his best buddy on perfect terms again.

"I… The left study room, but-!"

"Right! One alphabetical delivery, coming through!" Sonic burst forth, a straight line of determination.

"SOOONNIICC!" Tails, with fret and worry in his eyes, shooting out small tears as he spun his tails and quickly followed behind his speedy friend, kept his arms out wide as he knew what was coming next.

"Pardon me, passing through, how are you? Lovely day, you don't mind do you? Excuse me." Sonic skillfully darted through with amazing ability the different maids and servants carrying the next feast to be served soon, in about an hour, and as some carried big trays of roast beef, or delicately handled large bowls of soup, they each were startled by Sonic's sudden appearance, and managed to avoid spilling anything.

Mostly because their reflexes kicked in, but others because they were used to Sonic, even if it had been a while since he was back.

"There! Left study room, right on sched-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"H-huh?" Sonic, very hurt from that last statement, turned around in confusion and ran down the hallway. "Hey, what gives?"

There were papers EVERYWHERE.

The books Sonic had been carrying weren't bound together, and a lot of that paper was tediously put together and organized. But without the proper hold, the books were broken up and loose, as Sonic looked back, and noticed that all he had carried were hard-covers, now empty of anything within them.

"Oooohh…" Sonic slowly turned around, wincing at his error.

Tails was shaking in such furious rage. An eye twitching. His whole body tensed up.

Some papers were flying everywhere, while others were landed in bowls of red drink with a woman blinking her eyes, seeing a paper fly on her head.

One paper flew right in front of Tails, before another landed on the side of his ear.

"PICK. THESE. UP. NOW!"

Sonic heard the outburst of Tails's anger and quickly did as he was told.

After they were all picked up, Sonic presented them to Tails, some icky with food pieces on them, and others with red stained paper.

He smiled the biggest grin he could, trying to show his apologizes.

Back in the left study room, Tails slammed his hands on the papers, pressing them firmly to the table.

He then slowly raised his head up, trying to hold back anymore 'unprofessional' outbursts. "If you want to help out so much… why not find out what Knuckles is doing?"

Sonic gulped, leaning back.

"R-right. Cool. Yeah, works for me!" he quickly dashed out, a part of his heart was deeply pained.

"Stupid, stupid! I should have let him explain first!" Sonic hit his head as he ran, both fists hitting his noggin'. Though, it didn't really hurt, considering that head has spin dashing into more things than the bricks on the castle walls….

"Maybe Knuckles will need my help.." he said this with little hope, and came out to see the knights in training, as Knuckles had them up in a line, walking down the line, and back up again, giving them a pep-talk, before letting them split up in grounds to duel or practice fight.

"Alright, noble sons and heirs of each of our blessed Chaos Kingdom's blood line. I want to see your pride out there! Go! Make your families proud!"

"Yoo!"

"Knock them out!"

He threw his axe down to split a drawn white line in the sandy dirt of the training grounds, as they all raced out to practice, pumped up by his words.

"Hey, Knuckles!"

"….."

Sonic had sped up next to him, giving him another friendly greeting with typical Sonic flare, even freezing in mid-side to lift a leg up in a funny way and wave at him goofily.

"…Uh, hehe… how are the new recruits doing? Think I should… spice them up?" He hit the air back and forth, jumping side to side like a boxer, but Knuckles just folded his arms, remaining unamused and unresponsive.

"…Heh… Hmph." Sonic finally gave up, folding his arms and looking away.

"You know,… I'm sure Amy could use your help right now." Knuckles's voice was slow but direct, and he didn't even look at him.

Sonic looked back, a sweat drop on the side of his face.

He sighed, and looked ashamed as he lowered his head down and glanced away from everyone.

"She asked me to go and try and help you guys too."

Knuckles then looked back with a little more sympathy, and sighed.

"Yeah, I remember those days." He closed his eyes, lifting his axe back up and placing it on his back.

"Really? How could you? You've never upset an entire kingdom before! Nor your own friends…" Sonic looked away, confused but also not liking his situation looking less hard by someone else's standard.

"Heh heh… you're not the first one purified, remember?" Knuckles slightly nudged him, as Sonic turned back, looking like he hadn't remembered that important fact, as Knuckles chuckled again.

"Look," He put an arm around Sonic.

"I didn't know you chuckled. Isn't that like… you're 'not go to' thing?"

"…." Knuckles froze in annoyance again, his eyelids drooped slightly to express such a feeling and his hand hanging in the air from when it had stopped or paused. He pretended to not hear that, giving Sonic some leverage for a change, and continued, "I once had to win the heart of a king, now you have to win the heart of a kingdom! Haha!" he patted his back with a sharp hit, as Sonic lunged forward, before stepping back and rubbing his back.

"Why do I feel like that friendly pat on the back held nothing back?" Sonic smiled weakly, more awkward sweatdrops dripping down the side of his face.

"Look, come 'ere." Knuckles pulled him back into a headlock again, and pointed out to the solders. "All you're doing by helping people is causing more trouble. Whether you like it or not, you're not making anything any better. So! Step one. Win the people's trust back. Step two, SLEEP WITH YOUR WIFE. And step three, we'll all like you again." Knuckles held up his mitten like hands as if to count on them, but instead, he just screamed the second one into Sonic's ear by pushing his own head up against his to get the point across, and then went right back to scholarly laying out the foundations of how Sonic can be redeemed from his actions, removing his head from directly screaming into his ear.

"B-but-!" Sonic wiggled to get out of his grasp, but Knuckles held it tighter.

"What?" he leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "One of those steps too hard for ya? Or maybe you just need a little more information.." he lead himself into a darker tone with that one, but Sonic immediately sped faster, his legs moving so fast they formed a figure-8, and even Knuckles felt his body being pulled forward and so he let him go.

Sonic dashed back, ruffled his head in discomfort and looking quite upset by being treated like a child, before dashing back over to a smug looking Knuckles, his arms folded again.

He laughed, as Sonic replied, pointing a finger at him. "I'm a KING! I don't need to be told how to win the heart of my own people back! Or my friends!" he reverted a moment back to his former self before being startled from it.

"Woah." He looked down at himself, and then back up, but not at anything in particular.

His eyes scanned around, "I just felt some kind of… like power leave me or something…"

"That's chaos in ya." Knuckles took his axe down, and hit the hilt of it into Sonic's stomach lightly. "The more you choose the selfish and prideful option, the less you get, and the more you're heart is corrupted back to it's former black shades. However…" he put his axe away, and gestured forward again, showing him another way. "You could always act like a king and do the unselfish thing. Then the chaos inside you will be under control and you'll be a great guy! The guy you claimed you were from the start." Knuckles showed he hardly believed that last comment, but continued.

"As far as I'm concerned, unless the people see your purified heart, that you choose to keep pure, you're never going to win anyone back. Especially your own wife…" Knuckles had leaned in a bit of a warning when he said some things, but then looked away, as if feeling for Amy again…

"…" Sonic looked up at him, before looking away and scratching his hand. "She seemed okay."

"You can't believe that." Knuckles looked back at him with such sorrow, as if that statement pained him to hear slightly. "She really missed you. Not just that, but she also really believes in you too. I know she told you to try and 'make nice' with all of us, but the best way to do that is to learn a thing or two from her first. People want to be secured in their kingdom, they want to know that the Queen they love so dearly is being respected and loved in return. Plus, if Amy cleans you up right, you might actually be a good side-kick to her outstanding reign, hahahah!" Knuckles billowed a laugh, showing how Amy really was a naturally born leader, and how Sonic sucked at every since of the word.

"Hey! You were there when we infiltrated Prince Shadow's court! I lead the army! I-!"

"Uuughh… don't get me started with that." Knuckles lost his humor and quickly reverted to an expression of exhaustion.

He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, "My men have scoured every lick of this land clean and yet nothin'! Not even a trace to track! A footfall to follow! Nothing!" he looked at his hand, pulling it down and forming a fist. "He's up to something… I can feel it… in my bones…"

"…Well, while you're bones are feeling it, I think I'll help the rookie out a little bit…"

Distracted by an occurrence happening over on a far back field, right to the others, were three boys ganging up on another one who was down and crawling away, his back towards Sonic and Knuckles, and his eyes fixed in a terrifying horror towards the bullies.

"Let's see, a beaver becoming anything more than a dam-maker? Please. You're family doesn't deserve a knight in their lines…"

"Best cut it off here!"

"Yeah!"

The boy shivered, before reaching for his sword and holding it with both hands out to the boys, still on the ground, shaking it like his confidence.

"Oh, Look! The beaver's traded a hammer for a sword! Heh, such a pathetic waste of our real talents!"

The boy grabbed the dulled sword and tossed it to the side, advancing towards the downed boy with his own dulled sword.

"If I can't stab ya good, I'll beat ya till you cry home and make another river to dam up! Hahaha!"

The boy covered his face.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Knuckles pulled out his axe, stepping forward, but Sonic was quick to the scene.

"Hey!" He pulled up in front of the boy, and pushed the other littler one away. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"…Hehehhe…" the boys chuckled.

"What?" Sonic looked confused, "You do know who I am right..?" He suddenly turned around, seeing a very tall shadow form behind him.

"WOAH!"

The kid was the skinniest and tallest boy he had ever seen.

"Squire!" He called out, "You're like a log!"

"That his family chops down all the time! Hahaha!" the boys all laughed, as Sonic realized his error.

"Wait, no, no, no! I wasn't saying that! I was just trying to-" he held his hands out and waved them to show he didn't mean that.

"See? Even the King thinks you're a freak!"

"Just like him-offph!" one of the kid's mouths were closed by his other friend.

"Dude! It's one thing to tease the twig, but another to call out the king!"

His friend nodded his head furiously, understanding his folly.

Suddenly, as the beaver boy turned away, hiding his face, he suddenly saw a red hammer with gold come up under his vision, and looked up, immediately gawking.

"I know a lot of people who can fight pretty well with hammers…"

The knights in training all gasped and immediately fell to a knee and bowed.

"H-huh? What now-… Oh…" Sonic folded his arms, looking away.

He saw the reverence they all gave her, and thought of how they did absolutely nothing when he 'graced' the scene…

Amy walked forward, turning the boy towards the three others, and Sonic.

"Now, I want you to hold the hammer like so…. Both hands, remember that the power of the swing is not what makes it hit hard. It's the strength of your heart, that carries through to the hammer's end." She raised his low hanging head, and smiled to him, before looking with a slick tease towards the three boys.

"Now, who wants to give him a good duel, hmm?"

The boys all shivered, seeing the now legendary hammer in the hands of their oppressed classmate.

"Well..?" Amy raised an eyebrow, also in the same action, increasing the smirk on her face.

"Let'em have it." Amy turned around, side commenting without any tact and moving on.

The beaver boy held the hammer with his other hand, this time, with more grip, and then narrowed his eyes and got into the proper fighting stance with it.

"Yikes! Run for it!" The three boys started to scream and race off, as the Beaver boy raced them down, the Piko Piko hammer right behind him.

"I had that under control...!" Sonic defended himself, and walked after her.

"Right… sure you did." Amy barely turned her head back to him, before walking passed boys who slowly rosed up, seeing as she wasn't going to acknowledging bowing in her own home, with her own people.

It was common knowledge that Amy still considered herself born of the people, meaning she still felt a kin towards them, and wasn't going to break that kin by acting like someone she wasn't.

Which would be royalty.

"How did you even know that was happening?!" Sonic gestured back to the boys, still running and one tripping over the other, and the two scrambling before being knocked on the head, and then the beaver looked over to the last boy, and threw the hammer over his head, chasing after the last of the bunch.

"I may have a window," Amy slyly turned around, but tried to look innocent as she kept talking, swaying back and forth… "And I may have good hearing…" she then looked up, as if this was all hypothetical, even though it was clear this was what had happened. "And I may have climbed down the castle walls in a dress." She lifted her dress just slightly to walk on, as if daintily away.

"No one saw that?" Sonic looked around, gesturing his arms out to the boys and men around him, in a kind of angry disbelief that Amy could be cooler than him, even for a moment.

"…I saw it." A boy blushed, before the other kids shushed him and told him to shut up.

"Come on, Sonic. I've heard from Tails what you've been up to…"

Sonic halted in mid-stride, before looking down and feeling his heart sink.

Amy turned around as well, her heart looking deeply troubled by what she had heard, and smiled kindly to him.

She opened her hand out to him, "Come on." She said, smiling and tilting her head. "Let's go do something fun today."

Sonic's head popped up, and he quickly shook his hands in front of him, "Oh, no, no, no. I've had my fill of fun, I'm ready to start working and being a true king." He stepped forward, showing a new determination in his eyes, "I'm sticking around." He stated, very boldly, with no sign of insincerity in his voice.

She was shocked at first, but laughed, before shaking her head. "No, silly! Haha… not that fun! I meant, doing some charity around the kingdom."

His face suddenly lost his look, he blinked his eyes a moment. "Oh." He looked away, and then smiled weakly. "Yay… fun." He motioned his hands in a 'squeeing' time way, forming fists and gently wiggling them around in the air.

"Hehe, you'll see. My fun is pretty good too." She walked back over and took his arm, winking a reassurance, and headed down the castle corridors back into the center gardens.

"…Wait a minute…" Sonic looked around, but before he seemed uneasy about the idea Amy had for 'fun' but now he was confused.

She lead him to a turn at a corner and he immediately knew where they were going.

"I thought we were going out to the kingdom? Why are you leading me to the Council room?" he asked, a bit of suspicion and misunderstanding in his eyes.

"What? We always have to ask permission before we go anywhere. It's a rule." Amy pulled away slightly to look more at his face, her expression showed that there was nothing in her mind that seemed wrong with doing this.

He realized she had no idea his relationship with the council in years passed… besides rumors she may have heard.

"Ah…huh…" he smiled nervously, realizing he didn't want to look THAT bad in front of her.

As they walked in, his pride was triggered again, and he wanted to stare the chief judge in the eye, but decided it best to let Amy handle it and avoid eye-contact.

After all, he was trying to win the hearts of the kingdom, right? He needed to at least start somewhere…

The council is as good a start as any…

Or…

All eyes peered at Sonic…

Maybe a little advanced step, but no biggie…

He needed to stretch to gain ground anyway.

"You're highnesses… what graces us with your presence today?" Asked the chief judge.

"Sir, I would be most devastated if I weren't allowed to accompany the charity carts this day. I ask humbly of the council, might I have some time with my people? Even for only a short moment to see their lovely faces. To see their children's happy smiles once more. And then, by of course, your permission, return to working on the issues that you have yet to discuss with me?"

Her formal short bows, her poise and elegance….

Sonic stared.

He had never actually seen all the work put into making Amy such a 'perfect' Queen, but he now could see her in full-on action, all the little things she did, it was ingrained in memory now.

She truly was born to be queen.

He looked away, folding his arms, a faint feeling of longing to be able to submit himself so willingly for others sakes stirred inside him.

What was it that made her give up her pride for others?

He cared about his friends, he would even lay down his life for them if he had too, but these people weren't threatening their lives! So why then… give your will so freely over to them?

The Chief Councilmen smiled, and nodded his head in approval. "My queen, you may proceed. And in the blessing of the Emeralds do we send you."

He then glared up to Sonic.

"And I presume you will be taking the king as well?" he raised a hairy brow.

"Yes. My treasured king will escort me. This time around." She stepped back, and curled an arm around his, as Sonic unfolded his arms, taken just slightly aback by her quick response, and then nodded his head and notioned his head down, before taking a glance at the councilmen above him.

He smiled weakly, "Eheh…"

They all continued to glare in the dark of the raised circular rings.

"That'll be all from me then, gentlemen." She bowed once more, and then hurriedly got Sonic out of that room.

"Woah! What was that!?" She pushed Sonic away and leaned forward, after escaping that tension in the room. "They really hate you, huh?"

Sonic frowned, not feeling confident enough to face Amy's question right now.

He looked away again.

"Dang, and I thought it was mostly everyone else." Amy tried to hold in her laughter, her hands holding her knees through her dress, as Sonic looked away, more annoyed now at her mocking him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awful." Sonic said this in a different tone, not his usual jokester like hint to it.

Amy looked up then, her ears flicked at the difference, and she looked away, but smiled.

"Well… we'll make that change." Amy dusted herself off, and took a deep breath. "Won't we?" she smiled again. "Cause you've-"

"Been purified, I know… I know.." he clutched his heart. "I don't feel very purified anymore…" he admitted.

Amy's smile left, before she walked up and hugged him, making him turn forward from the side that he was positioned, and hold his hands out, not sure what to do next.

His heart told him though, and he chose to give in.

He let his hands fall gently to her side, barely resting there before he finally stepped into it, letting her press her head against his chest.

He looked away, but this time, not in shame.

It was more that he felt a little awkward pleasure in being able to allow himself this close to her…

"I meant you've made a promise, silly." She held a comforting look on her face, and listened to his heart beat. "I know you have a good heart, it's in there. And through Chaos, you can learn how to tell good and evil… the right from the wrong way…" She leaned her head more to hear more perfectly the gentle but rapid heartbeat.

His quills stood on end, feeling her face brush his small fur made him slightly gulp.

'Why am I acting like such a pansy!?' he thought to himself, but wasn't sure why he was so shy with these… intimate things…

He did promise though… he had to make it work.

He lowered his head, pursed his lips, and allowed his head to droop to more fully be closer to the back of her head which was nearest to him.

She smelled… with an aroma of fresh flowers and mixed scents of other expensive oils, probably given her from Vanilla as a treat for royalty.

He smiled, taking in small whiffs as to not be detected.

"I know you'll do the right thing."

His nose continued to bounce up and down at different intervals, he moved his head and tilted a little deeper into her quills, as his nose remained careful not to enter into the pink, but stay high as to not be felt.

"You're a good man, Sonic. I think you just need time to figure out what you did wrong and how to do what's right." She started to pull away, and Sonic's eyes widened as he freezed up and pulled back.

"R-right, yeah, and I know what I did wrong, so … should be easy to see the right path, right?" he spoke a little quickly and with scatter-brain like tendencies.

His mind, for a second, was caught up in identifying what oils she was given to place on herself. And his mind went on a trail of what each scent was and a little of where more of the oil was placed.

For instance, he knew there was a hint of lavender behind her left ear, and he was searching for a few more he picked up on before she moved away.

Flustered by her sudden look of suspicion, she leaned closer towards him, and he quickly pulled back.

"W-wh-wha-what's wrong!?" 'Did she spot me!?'

He tensed up.

"..Hmm… You've been daydreaming again, haven't you?" Her eyebrow raised up, looking into each eye with a tile of her head, but with that tilt, Sonic noticed the shift of her hair, and for some reason, was stuck on looking at her quills.

He quickly shook the thought. (Male Hedgehogs are drawn to backs/headquills of females due to how they… um… well… you know.)

"Were you listening to me?"

"I responded! D-didn't I?"

"Hmm…" she puffed up a cheek, an adorable, AHdorable cheek.

Sonic's eyelids dropped.

"You okay?"

He quickly snapped out of it again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine…" his eyes went wide, why was he suddenly so attracted to her!?

His head seemed to space when he looked up slightly and thought about what Knuckles had said.

He quickly took her hand, "I'm fine. You're fine. I'm just weird. Let's go." He sped out the castle doors, but was stopped by guards who were infuriated, thinking he was escaping again.

After repeating the events of the council a few times, for good measure, they let Amy and him through once the carts were stationed and ready for departure.

"I don't understand you, Amy." Sonic looked away, riding on the side of a cart's seat in front as Amy was to his left, and in the middle, the driver.

He was leaning back with his hands behind his head, as the driver felt awkward, being between the couple of royalty and all…

"You'll see. Once you see the people's faces-"

"I've seen your charity works before, remember? It just made me feel bad about not being as-" he cut himself off, thinking for the first time how Amy might take it.

Something in his heart told him to hold off, and he did so, sighing. "Nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing, just forget it."

"…Sonic?"

The cart came to stop, the driver calling out 'Woah!' and Sonic sat upright, a little more properly now.

Amy smiled.

Before… he slouched his back and put his arms on his knees.

In the which case she frowned.

"Charity cart! Come receive your portions!" a man called, attired as a farmer, but wearing a royal seal on his scruffy clothes.

Sonic noticed the insignia and looked confused, "Why is he wearing a Knight's token of loyalty?"

Amy was lead off by the driver, but quickly jumped back on and grabbed Sonic's hand, helping him to come down too, and embarrassing him by her 'chivalry'.

"Because in my kingdom, all can be servers of charity, not just knights." She chimed, and Sonic realized she had enacted things he wasn't aware of.

"Wait, what-?" He didn't understand, but he was pulled along quickly behind her as she maneuvered herself and him behind the carts.

"Get ready!" The men heaved on a lever, which triggered the carts to spring out a small catapult.

"What in the green hills of Chaos is that!" Sonic, now gaining his boyish sensations back, looked in awe at the new 'toy' in front of him.

"Haha! I thought you might like that! It always cheered up my spirit!"

The servers with the badge sowed on their raggedy clothes placed a large bag with the kingdom's symbol on it in a bowl shaped flat pan.

"Tails invented this as a way to make it more a game than a 'pass it along' time of ordeal." Amy smiled, seeing Sonic's eyes lit up as the men readied the catapult.

"AAAAIMMM!"

One man called out, as they turned the cart, and people waited on one side of the line.

"Women first!"

The men groaned as the girls raced forward to the white line that was drawn out, a man with a paint brush looked down, nodded at his work, and that all shoes were behind the line, and then waved his paint brush around in the air. "Clear!"

"Fire!"

The catapult launched through the air the square parcel, large enough to have many things inside it, but light enough with clothes, food, fresh jarred water, and other useful things tucked in the middle of it.

This way, anyone could easily-

A teenage girl raced forward, then backed up, as the girls all stopped to try and locate where the package of brown bagged material was flying too.

She quickly leaped up, and spun, acrobatically grabbing it with her monkey tail, and then landing to hug the package, and show it off to everyone around her that she had actually caught it!

"Bravo! The first launch has initiated, send out the rest!" The man swished his arm, at first up, and then down from the air.

The rest of the carts fired off, and people were jumping in the air, rejoicing when they caught something.

"One for each family!"

A little boy was trying to desperate catch one, as his older brother had caught one, but handed it to him, leaning down to do so.

The boy squeezed it like it was a teddy bear, and the brother took his hand and they walked away from the excited crowd.

"THIS is charity!?" Sonic only saw a big party with bonus prizes for catching a party favor.

"Hehe,… Sonic…" Amy giggled, glad he liked Tails's innovation. "Come with me." She pulled him away, but he was desperately wanting to go out and try and catch his own with the rest of the crowd.

"Try something for me, okay?" She turned him back to the crowd, as he lowered his hand and eyes to the crowd, his smile slowly faded.

"What do you see?"

So many people… families.

All jumping and laughing together…

Two girls looked to each other and giggled, even though they hadn't caught anything, it was fun to run around or watch the boy behind them trip and stumble, but catch one, and hold it up triumphantly as they laughed.

A father lifted his daughter up on his shoulders, and one of the packages whammed her sweet little excited face.

In worry, he quickly set her down, but as he pulled the package away, her tiny tears were coupled with joyful laughters, and she quickly embraced her father, not sure how to feel at that moment.

He laughed and scooped her up, waving to his family with the package that they already had gotten one of them.

"I see…"

Sonic continued to look out, his smile growing, but calmly.

He shifted his gaze to the back of the crowd.

"Fun…."

Two younger boys looked too scared to go into the crowd.

Sonic pulled away from Amy and ran out to them, slow enough to not startle them.

"Hey, there…"

He spoke gently, as the two boys cowered into their little slit between homes.

"I bet you boys want to catch a package, right?"

Amy smiled.

In a matter of seconds, he had pep-talked and coaxed the two timid boys out of hiding, and with their little feet, placed them both on his red shoes.

"Alright, now you just tell me when you hear that cool device-"

*CLICK!*

*WHA-KA-SHINK!*

"Oop! Time to go!"

He raced forward, a funny run with two little ones clinging to you, and jumped.

He folded his arms and spun his body around, as the boys clung to his legs, they both noticed the package coming at them.

One reached, but was too scared to let go and went right back to clinging onto him.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up at the two, down for his angle though.

"What?! We missed it! Whelp, we'll just have to try again!"

The boys shouted out a startled 'Woah!' as Sonic dashed through the crowd quickly, making sure not to bump into anyone, and jumped again.

This time, he kicked out one foot.

"Take it, little dude!"

"Ah!"

The boy reached up, but it scaled right past his little hand.

Sonic flipped his body around and used his other foot,

"Don't let your brother down!"

The other little boy took courage, seeing the package so close!

He jumped!

Amy gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Got'cha!" Sonic spun and grabbed the boy.

"See? Not so bad, right?"

"You're highness!"

people gasped as now the second little boy was spun off his feet.

"Oh, whoops!"

Sonic 'swam' through the air in a comical way, doing the 'frog' swim move and then hugging the boy in the air close to his side.

"There, all better-OFFPH!"

The crowd burst into laughter.

In both hands, safely held up, were the two boys.

Below them…

Sonic's head was face-planted into one of the dirt carts…

"Sonic!" Amy rushed over, taking the children and placing them down. "Are you alright?!" she dug through the dirt pile and he puffed his head out with a spat of dirt.

"Who places a random dirt cart in the middle of charity circus!?"

"Sorry, Y-your highness…" A slow talking farmer held his pitch forth closer to himself, and with both hands, before pointing to the dirt. "That's not dirt…"

The cow that it was tied to moo'd as it chewed hay.

Amy's eyes widened and Sonic almost had a mental breakdown.

He opened his mouth slowly and pushed any further 'dirt' out of his mouth and quickly took his hands and pushed any further after-taste out from his tongue.

"Ugh! Nasty!" he cried out, as Amy just moved away and held her hand over her mouth again… but this time.

"Don't!" Sonic pointed to her, sitting on a small pile of fertilizer. "Don't you dare…" he warned her, and smiled when he saw she couldn't hide it any longer.

She laughed and laughed and laughed.

So did the crowd, all enjoying the interaction of the king and queen, not having seen that before.

"Oh-ho-ho. Now you've done it!" Sonic jumped on her and they started wrestling in the manure.

"Sonic! Ew! Ah! N-no!" Amy laughed, as she kept trying to get out, but he just kept pulling her back into it.

"If I have to be publicly humiliated, then so will you!"

"Ah!" she slipped on a more 'wetter' part and her eyes went wide. "get me out now."

"Haha! Ah-…oh." He looked down to notice she lifted her butt up, and it was covered with something less than dry… "Right."

He pffted.

"Don't' you dare." She glared back at him, "you did this to me!" She then jumped back and tackled him out of the large cart.

They laughed once more, before the people stopped laughing, and began to stare at their weirdness…

"Eee-ohhh.." They're smiles diminished as they noticed the crowd's stares.

Heading home on horses now, the two laughed as Amy held out a hand back to the city they were just in. "See?! Charity is fun!" she stated, as Sonic nodded.

"Alright, alright." He sniffed his arm. "Euww… but I think we've both had enough 'rolling in the mud' for one day."

"Thank you for calling it 'mud'." Amy shivered, still not being able to believe she was actually in dung and rolling around in it with Sonic. (This is hedgehog joke, they roll around in other animals poop, just saying.)

"Still… I get what you mean now." Sonic thought fondly back on all the people, and Amy for once noticed his gentle smile coming back to him now.

"Do you?" she beamed, cheerfully, but quietly waiting for him to speak again.

"Yeah… but I like it best when you explain it." He looked back to her, probably the most sincere look of true tranquility and peace of mind she hadn't seen in him in a long time.

"….Then let me try…" she breathed out the words, falling for him all over again…

"Think of them as flowers. They're delicate, and yet… strong. If you treat them delicately, with kindness and very little touch… They will grow stronger and stronger… until finally, you see a new light in your day." She spoke as if it was poetry from her heart, and Sonic could tell that that analogy meant everything to her.

"…Kinda like you." He smiled, blinking a steady look of compassion towards her, and interest in her words.

"…Yeah." She smiled softly. "Kinda like me."

She then glared, "Or kinda like you. Mr. Don't touch me, it's weird." She seemed to be talking about a night previous…

Sonic jolted and then turned further back on the horse, shifting his whole body. "You were trying too hard!"

"We're married!" she kicked her horse forward and he sped off past Sonic's horse. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want with you!"

"Lies!" Sonic smiled, "All lies!" he kicked his horse and they raced home.

"It's only a lie cause you like it!" she joked back.

"You don't touch a man's hair, Amy! It's like his pride and joy!"

"Oh, spoken like a true girl!"

"I should know, I heard you say it first!"

"Why you-!"

When the two got home, they barged open the doors and were hanging off the other's shoulder, arm wrapped around the other, looking like a pair of drunk friends coming home from one heck of a party.

Vanilla came racing out, hearing from the guards that the watchmen had spotted them and that they were filthy.

She plugged her nose, smelling a horrid smell.

"What on earth happened here!?" she cried out, as Amy and just leaned her head back, and shook it slightly.

"You don't want to know.." both her and Sonic laughed again.

Vanilla shook her head, disappointed in the two, and then was about to scold them for their lack of properness in a public act, especially since they were royalty, but held off and sighed.

Before gagging at the spell and also covering her mouth.

She finally took her hands off her face and groaned, "Both of you are to attend a bath, this instant!" she stated, much like a true mother or nanny.

The two stopped laughing and looked wide-eyed at Vanilla.

"Wait, what?" they both said in unison.

"I don't want to hear it! Ugh!" She plugged her nose again, lifting a hand in the air and then coughing, before stopping her foot down, asserting authority, "Now!" she coughed out again.

The two saw how serious she was and raced off.

Getting in the bath room… the two stared at each other a moment, and then went their own ways.

Sonic just stayed in place, taking his shoes off, and Amy went over to the oils and soaps, slowly removing her outer layer of her dress, and looking a little uneasy this time around…

"…That sure was fun, huh?" Sonic tried to make it less awkward by talking.

"Y-yeah… I do it all the time." She placed the part of her attire up on a rack, and then looked conflicted, stopping a moment and looking away, thinking…

"…" Sonic took a quick glance and turned away, before raising his head in confusion.

He looked back and scoffed a mock out. "Ah!" he looked away again.

"…What?" Amy noticed his reaction, and looked offended.

"…Nothing, it's just…" he shook his head and laughed, taking off his sock, and then moving on to the next shoe. "Before, you were so bold!"

"That was my under pants and shirt!" she stuck out her tongue at him. "And we were friends!"

"You said it didn't matter cause we'd be married anyway."

She froze a moment, and turned away, twiddling her fingers.

"…Unless…" he stopped, and turned back to her, a wicked grin on his face. "Ohhhhh, I get you know…" he burst out laughing.

"You didn't actually think we'd be married!"

"I did too!"

She quickly countered, and quickly started to take more of her dress off.

"You really thought it was a 'once in a lifetime' gig, didn't you!? Bathing with the king. Wow, you're really something. A daredevil, a risk-taker. But the second it's legit you just-"

She jumped into the bath.

His eye caught pink and he quickly stopped.

"W-woah!"

Her head came flipping out of the water, and she slowly turned her head, her face red.

"I-I-I'm not ashamed. C-ca-cause we're m-ma-mar-married now." She turned her head back and puffed up her cheek, before swimming off into the deeper side and putting on some soap and sweet smelling fragrance.

Sonic felt a lump in his throat, almost as if something made him unable to swallow, very less move.

She was right on one thing… it was much less… well, whatever when it was her under pants and shirt, cause at least everything was decently covered but now…

He continued to look away.

Knuckles's words kept ringing in his head and he hit the side of his ear to try and drown it out.

"… aren't you coming in?" Amy lifted an arm up, gently applying her bottles she had jumped in with, some were floating around the large bath.

"….Yeah… em." He tried to man-up, he really did.

He walked in, not really looking to her, but something made him curious…

He grabbed a bottle, distracting himself, and took a whiff.

His face lit up. "I got it!" he pointed to the bottle and back to Amy's head, the only visible thing in the distance from the shallow end.

"What?" she called.

"Oh, uh… nothing!" he put it behind him.

Foreign scents, smelling strangely like pineapple, were one of the scents he couldn't detect before.

He was glad he solved a mystery, tossing the bottle in his hand, before he heard swishing of water and looked back towards her.

She lifted her hand.

"Can I have that please?"

A moment of silence passed the two… before Sonic bent down in the shallow end, and handed her the bottle.

"T-…Thank you." She swam quietly away.

After the bath, Sonic started acting differently.

Amy awoke to different flowers everyday.

Sonic would sit properly at judgments, and consistently praise Amy for her deductions on cases.

During law placements and refinements and other such tasks, he was never seen away from her side, and would sometimes ask embarrassing questions about how to do this or that, since before he wasn't given such authority.

Amy would laugh and point out his errors on official forms and he would get frustrated at himself but it would make Amy laugh when he over exaggerated things.

A few people started noticing how much the two hanged out together, but not as much as Knuckles and Tails, who smiled, also noticing the change in them.

"Hey, Amy…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

The two were now alone in the King and Queen's special room, one where none could disturb them, sitting on different levels.

Sonic was swinging a leg down from a long couch, curled at the ends for lounging around, as Amy was laying on large, comfy pillows under her stomach, reading a book and kicking her legs up every now and again.

He looked down to her, seeing her unawares of his look.

He looked up again, and scratched his nose a little.

"What do you think our relationship is like? So far?"

It was a VERY odd question.

Amy's head perked up, a confused but intrigued look on her face.

She immediately took her attention away from the book, and put it slowly down, closing it.

"Well… what an intriguing question." She mused.

Sonic remained silent, but looked down to her, before back up again.

"I mean… Amy.. I've been thinking a lot lately… you were the only one to really forgive me after everything that happened… you believed I changed."

He sat upright now, and bent his leg on the couch.

"I can't help feeling like out of everyone… you should have been the one to hate me most."

He looked down to her.

"Why is that?"

"….Weeellll…" she continued to adjust herself, not sure where this was going, but liking the progressive movement…~3

She pushed up and leaned back, a silly girl with high hopes, but she thought carefully about how to answer him.

Sonic wasn't one to talk about 'emotions' so this was a good new she didn't want to be a bad experience for him.

After all… she can over exaggerate things… sometimes…

Not for the better anyway.

"You said you'd promise to love me… and you constantly say you want to be like me when it comes to acting more for the kingdom's sake. You… you also seem really… open lately."

She looked down, before settling back down and fiddling with some dangling designs on a pillow.

She smiled sweetly.

"You've been kind… and you really have began to change… Even Tails and Knuckles… Vanilla and Cream… everyone's seeing that you're doing more kingly things and taking your duties seriously… but…"

"But?"

Sonic was slowly moving down closer to her, but her love-stick fiddling with the pillow was keeping her from noticing his advances.

"But…"

Amy smiled from ear to ear,…

He carefully moved an arm up and over her side, hanging over her, and crawling ever so carefully to not be spotted right above her upper back.

"But.." he lowered himself, whispering in her ear.

She felt her heart skip a beat, her face blush a bright red, and all at once she turned her head slightly, tilting it towards him, but avoiding his gaze.

Playing coy.

"But love makes you do crazy things, right?"

"Hmm… I wonder about that sometimes…" he moved his head to her back, tracing a line down to her lower back…

She stretched out her back, something instinctive told her to curl, but she resisted it.

"I just… um…" she quickly ducked her head, "I'm always tilted as a hopeless romantic, right? So I just couldn't lose faith in you, especially when… when I knew in the end… we were destined to be together."

"Oh, please, keep spitting out that love talk, it's driving me crazy."

All at once, Sonic moved up and Amy turned her head.

It was the first time they had passionately kissed before…

It was also the first time she figured out that Sonic had been holding back a powerful secret…

"…I want to try." He breathed out, getting some air.

It had been a while, but Knuckles's words had become more and more appealing during these last few days…

Especially with the few months were the kingdom was seeing him in a different light.

All of Amy's suggestions and aid had helped Sonic secure the hearts of the people again.

They now saw him as a kind and fun-loving king.

He even got to fire the catapult once!

"Try… what?" Amy pulled away, before Sonic gave her a gentle look of play, before pushing his nose closer to hers, and then looking down at the crook of her clothed neck, and then back up at her again.

His puppy eyes needn't say anything more.

Amy's face flushed.

"N-now!?" she looked shocked by this rapid development.

She quickly moved away, and fiddled with her hair, stroking it down as if trying to calm herself.

"W-where did this come from all of a sudden!? B-before, you were all like- 'ew, don't touch me' and now you're all 'ooh~ baby~ come this way~' Like, what!?"

She acted out the parts in such a funny way that he laughed, rolling to his back.

"Oh, you're hilarious!"

"Offph! You're the odd one! Hmph." She puffed up her cheek, looking away.

He noticed, and his eyes fell into a sly look.

"I love it when you do that."

"I mean, we've been married almost a year and you- wait…"

She looked down, shock filling her face.

"C-can you repeat that..?"

Her whole body slowly untensed.

Sensing the shift in her defense (hedgehog thing, females usually give a fight back before… um… anyway) Sonic slowly moved himself up again, rolling back to lift himself and move towards her.

"Please…"

she breathed out, leaning back.

"I said…"

He moved closer.

"….I love the way you do that…"

She fell back and he advanced.

The next morning, Tails was on his usual routine to wake the two up for their daily duties, when his hand hesitated at a blue ring around the doorknob.

His whole cheery demeanor switched in an instant.

It was instant shock!

"DA-AH-AH-!" his body shook and his hand continued to hesitate at the door, fingers willingly.

It was illegal to barge in if that meant…

He gulped, and sweat trailed down his face. 'I knew they were getting close! But if they really consummated their marriage! Then-… t-t-then-!'

His face beamed, as he closed his eyes. "They're on track for the heir date~3" one less problem he had to worry about.

But then it hit him. "ACK! MY BEST FRIEND IS WITH THE GIRL THAT USED TO STALK HIM AROUND THE CASTLE!" he flung his hands up to his head, his bro-like shock suddenly shifted once again to a conflicting-

"Ah~ But isn't that nice?~ My two friends are in love~" he was sparkling with flowers blooming around him, the sun shining bright…

Then lightning striked, "BUT NOW HE'S DONE THE THING!" again to his boyish customs…

"Sonic's so cool!" he put his fists up, admiringly, but shook his head and remembered his duties.

"Right, friend freak out first, then duties right after!" he cleared his throat, and knocked on the door.

"Emm..?"

The noise startled him, and he freezed up and his hair stood on end.

"Um… umm…" he was immediately nervous again. "M-may I come in?"

"…Did he not see it?" Amy's voice faintly spoke in the background.

Tails blushed, and closed his eyes, still quaking with his awkward nerves.

He didn't hear Sonic's voice, but Amy called for him to come in.

He slowly creaked over the door.

Amy was tucked under the covers, peeking out from the side of her shoulder up at Tails, Sonic draping over her shoulder, and looking annoyed at Tails.

"Ehem.. uh, uhmm… I did see the ring… um… which means you two want to be 'undisturbed', right, I get that, b-but um…" he fidgeted, which made Amy laugh, and Sonic just look back at her with an instant smile, before nuzzling her muzzle to hush up and not make fun of his friend's awkwardness.

A very cute scold.

When Tails saw that, he turned pale and white, flashing in a second…

He then shook himself off and closed his eyes, shouting what he needed too. "As defined in the Book of the Chaos Kingdom, the people give concesus to allow the king and queen to hold off any and all services done, mostly for the mornings… but even all day. The council can handle the rest, would you like to sign off the day?!" he held his peace after that, and shook in his boots…

Sonic's eyebrows jumped up. "A whole day..?"

He turned back to Amy, "I get a whole day because of you~"

"Because of love, don't make it sound naughty, it's nice of them to allow them." Amy cooed, allowing herself to come up briefly from the covers, before ducking back under them but keeping the tip of her eyes and upper head above the covers.

"Oh, but it is a naughty thing."

Her little dart made him chuckle as Tails finally concluded to covering his eyes with his arm, raising his head up.

"We're married…"

"Is that you're default response?"

"You get a day to yourselves! It can't be everyday, but at least every now and then, if that's what you two really want, plan accordingly!" Tails finally broke out, creeped out and not used to the way they were interacting…

Especially Sonic!

"He's so flustered…" Amy aw'd, thinking Tails adorable.

"Hey." Sonic spat out another warning, but was grinning, as if he really wanted to tease Tails too, but understood his awkward nerves. "Yeah, I'll take that, Amy?"

"Me too." Amy giggled.

"Here that, Tails? Your queen has spoken." He turned back and eyed Amy up and down, before the two kissed briefly and Amy tucked fully under the covers, squeaking in embarrassment at him doing that in front of Tails.

"His eyes are closed." Sonic protested, about to dig under the covers for her.

"You're the one that stated to keep it out of public eye!"

"Well… I… yeah, but… can I change my mind every now and then?"

"OKAY, I'LL LET THE COUNCIL KNOW." Tails abruptly turned and solder-marched out of the room, closing the door and breathing like he was having a panic attack.

"Knuckles! KNNNUUUUCCCCCKKLEEESS!" Tails raced down the corridors as quick as his little legs and propelling twin tails could take him.

"Huh, what's all the commot-!"

Tails gripped Knuckles in a full on leaped hug, clinging like a scared kitten. "They're in love! They're right now, this second, in love!"

"Calm down, alright. Good to hear. I've seen them acting well to each other too." Knuckles pulled him off himself and laughed lightly, before setting his shaken up friend down. "Actually, I think Sonic really is trying to change. It's already been a few more months and him and Amy had hit if off real well-"

"NOO!" Tails jumped up to his feet, and then put his hands out to the sides of him. "LOVE. RIGHT NOW. IN THE BEDROOM!" he squinted his eyes.

Knuckles looked a little confused. "Come again?"

"Ugh, how do I..? you know…!" Tails face-palmed, before looking around, and grabbing a flower and then poking its center. "They're IN LOVE right now! And they've taken the day off to-… you know!" he pushed the flower into Knuckles's face, who got the pollen in his nose and started huffing and puffing, before sneezing as the poor flower looked mangled.

Tails tossed the flower, seeing the metaphor was now ruined. "Birds and bees, better explanation?" Tails shrugged out the idea, not sure how else to get the point across in his thick head.

Knuckles raised a pointer finger… lowered it… raised it again, thinking he might have it this time… then lowered it again.

"Ugh, for the love of…" Tails jumped up, grabbing Knuckles's red hair and tugging on it, and using his feet to stay upright on his chest. "THEY'RE DOING IT NAKED!"

"….!" Knuckles suddenly realized what Tails was talking about. "No… really?" he seemed overjoyed.

"W-well…yes?" He was surprised by his reaction. "Why aren't you freaking out!?" He flew up in the air, off of Knuckles.

Knuckles just laughed casually, and put his axe down to lean on it. "Ah, Tails… young love is so hard to define…But it's nothing to be so shocked about. After all, Amy knew it from the start, right?"

"You're tellin' me…" Tails was referring to the 'define' statement of 'young love' but looked worn out in the middle of the air, hovering there.

Knuckles's laid back attitude was annoying him too…

"Am I the only one whose reacting to this?"

"Hehe~ Bet they're learning a whole lot about each other right now… heheh." Knuckles snickered, turning around and walking off, whistling before jumping and clicking his heels together, his axe on his shoulder, a pretty impressive fleet for a weapon on your shoulder of that weight and size.

It only showed Knuckles's strength.

"I still can hardly believe it though… well, if they're happy, I'm happy." Tails tried to ignore his last comment, but turned and landed on the ground, sighing with his hands behind his back.

"I mean… I always figured Sonic would be married before me… because of the law, but… I never really pictured it before, but..." he noticed Knuckles had left him alone.

"AH!" he panicked. "Wait! Don't leave me when I'm questioning the very reality of my life and how my friends are growing up so fast! Hey! K-Knuckles! Don't leave me too!" he dashed off to his friend who wasn't ditching him for their eternal soul mate right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 15

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm sleepy~… -brain: but you have people that want a new chapter!- So sleepy~…. –Brain: Girl, you have notes after notes. Aren't you excited to write the ending of this arc and move on to…- I'm fast asleep~… -brain: GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT- I's awake to find nothing but work… oh well, to work then! Heigh-hooo!)

Sonic was in the small library, reading once more the Book of The Chaos Kingdom, studying it intently as he seemed to be reading a chapter that had his fascination for the moment.

The door creaked open, and Sonic momentarily raised his head from his people's book, three fingers on the side of his face, the rest tucked under and holding his chin up. "Hmm?"

Amy peeked her head in, "Ello?" she cutely called, then smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" she opened the door all the way, and curtseyed. "Mind if I come in?" she took the side of her long and slender dress and moved it to the side, being polite.

"Pfft, as if!" Sonic teased, but gestured for her to come in. "Why do you never knock? And why so informal? You act like we're married or something." He continued to tease, as she came over and kissed the top of his head, before looking down at what he was reading.

"What'cha looking at?" as she peered down, he quickly shut the book tight, which startled her.

She leaned away and blinked.

"Nothing important." He winked up at her.

"Hmm… That is your favorite book, isn't it?" she leaned down again to see his face, smiling another pleasant grin, before twitching and leaning up.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow… backache." She rubbed her back.

"Oh, here, let me see." Sonic sat better up in the chair.

She smiled, and slipped down below where his feet were, as he started to rub and massage her back.

"How long has it been, Sonic? Since we've been looking for Shadow?" she inquired, as Sonic sighed, having had a real hard time making up for that to the people.

"Long enough." He stated, "Since I think we were married."

"Hmm…" Amy looked away.

"Why? What troubles you, my dear?" he seemed to take on a different accent, as if trying to sound funny and charming at the same time. He tilted her head up, using his hand to lift her chin.

"Nothing much. Just feeling a little ill. That's all." She looked away, her smiling fading…

"…You're worried about another war… aren't you?"

She continued to turn her head away.

"Amy…" he pushed her just slightly away from him, and slid down to the floor himself, making her laugh as he held her close. "Where ever Shadow is… we'll find him. And the Ark Kingdom has grown pretty well over this year… I'm sure that if any threat, we'll know about it right away." Sonic tried to comfort her.

"…. But…" Amy shifted a little, turning to rest her head on his chest. "They're still a pretty weak nation… they've chosen to rule over themselves with no real leader, and that Jet dude is just gorging his way through their lasting wealth and food storage." She made a face, and Sonic just laughed.

"Yeah… he's a fine general." Sonic rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "But I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Yeah…" Amy moved a hand over her stomach.

"Still feeling ill?"

"Just a little. Nothing to worry about though!" She beamed, and got up, having some trouble, but Sonic helped her out.

"Geez, Amy! I only say this cause I love you, but… ya gotta watch what you're eating. Starting to get a bit chubby there!" he tapped her stomach and as she made a face.

"Thanks…I'll work on that." She seemed to be biting her tongue on something, but he didn't ask further about it.

As they came out, Tails frantically ran passed them, before jogging backwards and freaking out in front of them. "He's here! The grand marshal of the neighboring nation's cities! And you're still dressed like that!" Tails gestured to their casual wear, which was still fine and elegant for most royalty.

"Ughhh! Don't tell me you forgot AGAIN!" Tails exclaimed, putting a hand to his head before grabbing Sonic and dashing off to the large wardrobe room. "We'll see you later, Amy!"

"…Uh.. bye?" Amy pouted, she knew the 'queen' wasn't even invited to this 'evaluation of providences' that Sonic had to attend with this man, and it made her kinda upset about it too…

"…Amy?"

Amy turned around, seeing Vanilla and smiling. "Vanilla!"

"What are you doing!? You should be in bed!" she raced out, and held Amy's hand. "You're getting weaker and weaker by the month! You really shouldn't-"

"I haven't… I mean wanted to but I…" She couldn't say it, looking down.

"You've been showing signs all week. When are you going to take this seriously?"

"I'm not that bad… and besides, I don't want to be cooped up forever!" Amy put her hands on her hips, it wasn't that bad, honestly… but it did cause some discomfort.

Vanilla sighed, "…You haven't told him yet… have you?"

"Nope." Amy admitted, "I was hoping to but… what if he says something like- What?! But I still had a year left! Or something like that..?" Amy looked down, as if her heart would be crushed if he did say something like that.

"He's changed a lot… But I can't lie and say I couldn't see him saying that…" Vanilla looked away. "Well, try and be sensible when telling him. And also… with yourself. You shouldn't go and do rash things now. Just… try and play it safe." She lightly lifted Amy's head with her hand, and smiled reassuringly to her.

Amy smiled, but took a long breath in and then held it. "Sure."

Vanilla nodded and walked off, before Amy let the air out, quietly saying… "No promises…" and beamed as she snuck away~

"So, your royal highness!" the man began, which immediately made Sonic wish he was back to reading a book again…

He had learned to not look so bored, though. And so he straightened his back out, and faked his best grin, tapping his finger, softly and slowly, on the armrest.

Not only did he have to impress this guy, but he also needed him to prove to him that he's been governing and managing the affairs well.

One wrong or offensive thing and Sonic could be knocked back down to Prince-powers again.

"Furthermore-…!" the old muskrat stated, a monticule on his eye, "I have yet to see an amazing assortment of the Chaos Kingdom's lavishing Berries and Spices. I hear they're quite remarkable this time of year, and yet, no data on their whereabouts or even the expenses of the fine seasoned crop..?" he gestured an eyebrow up to Sonic.

"….Did you hear that, Tails?" Sonic leaned over to where Tails was, right next to him, holding his own in his role of Advisor. "Get the man some berries and spices." Sonic gestured, as Tails sighed and clapped his hands, having a maid run over.

Tails whispered in her ear and the maid took off.

"On their way, sir." Tails stood straight again, hands behind his back, looking more and more like a butler than advisor now…

"Well done! Good sort. Now!" When he noticed his request had been fancied, he continued, tightening the expensive gem around his suit's tugged in scarf just a little farther up his neck. A common thing noblemen did. "Your crop prices..? Soaring! No doubt..?"

"Eh-hem." Tails nudged Sonic, who nodded, getting nervous.

"We've had about a dozen acres and counting working on a new treatment for their soil. With the residue of Chaos's essence the whole place has been firing out bucket-fulls of large crops and excellent drinking water." Sonic looked to Tails, who nodded that he was saying it well, but then showed his fingers in the universal sign for 'tiny'. "Ehem, and also, with the abundance, we've been pricing those choice crops to a minimal. Letting the people eat more than ever, and not having it cut us at all on expenses or lessen our good agriculture community." Sonic looked exhausted having to recite that whole thing, but Tails fist pumped him in pride when the man turned around and took a berry out of a bowl, and a spice out of another presented by two maid girls.

"Emmm! Splendid! I see you've been paying attention to the economy. Well done!" he took another bite, praising Sonic as well as the fine dining. "Oh! I would very much like to stay for dinner, ho, ho. Certainly." He muttered to himself, taking a napkin out from his pocket and wiping his mouth, before turning back to the King.

"I also hear your Queen is lovelier than ever! I understand traditions, but I wonder, isn't she more involved in business than ever before?" he raised an eyebrow.

This was a trick question.

Although Amy did preside for a long time over business and economy standpoints, she was now mostly over judgments and co-signing for laws. Attending to the needs of the people, since she was so good at it, and everyone liked her, but also working on charity funds, food donations, and water/school structures being built.

"Amy-I mean, the Queen has her hands full with tending to the needs of the individual citizens of each city and county side in our lands. Trust me, she'd love to be here, but I wouldn't want to overburden her." Sonic spoke sincerely, but tried again to sound professional.

"Hmm… not burden her againI see, well then." The man took a sip of a beverage offered him, as Sonic tightened his fists.

"That was a low blow…" Tails also was upset, whispering that out of the corner of his mouth.

He looked to Sonic out of the corner of his eye, "Let it go…" he warned.

Sonic took deep breaths, he hated his past mistakes being brought up again… but he relaxed his shoulders and just looked away, covering his mouth and 'tsk'ing at the man's comment.

The man slurped his fill and then shoo'd the maid girl off, fixing his long sleeves cuffs. "Now then, shall we discuss your… presence?"

"…My what?" Sonic was starting to become bewildered.

He was sitting on the side of his throne, one leg up, his body tilted to the side, leaning on it's right, and having one hand up over his mouth to hide the anger that was building.

Now his eyes turned to the man, wondering what nonsense and rude comments he was going to test Sonic with next…

"Where's the majesty of your majesty, hmm?" he gestured around him. "Look at these walls, these curtains, for pete's sake! When my father's forefathers described walking into the presence of a king, they mentioned the awe-striking glory of the king, and his many dancers, gold trinkets, and beautiful sculptures at each corner of the room! Why, they even had a court jester!" the man huffed.

"Grand Marshal.." Tails finally butted in, "Does this really have to do with the state of the providences?"

"Whose going to respect a dull king?"

That did it.

Sonic abruptly stood up.

"Sonic… Don't…" Tails, through gritted teeth, warned him.

"…." Sonic slowly sat back down, but his expression never changed. "We give what we can back to the people. I'd rather look modest in appearances than let my people live without." It was a good answer, but something in Sonic was killing to have a big spectacular for this guy. Proving he wasn't a 'dull king', which pricked at his pride and honor so much so that the very voice of the Grand Marshal echoed in his mind, making him twitch in anger with every hollowed sound of it.

The Grand Marshal lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "Good response… but most like to be shown the power of their king… you know… to keep others in line." He took off his monticule, and breathed on it, wiping it off with his napkin from his pocket. "I, for one, have heard others talking… not so much as those in the Ark Kingdom do…" he adjusted it on his face.

Tails and Sonic looked to each other, then back at the man.

"Are you saying that you eavesdrop on other kingdom's gossip-!" Sonic was silenced by Tails shoving one his twin tails into his face, making Sonic push the fluffy thing out of his way to breath, and spit out any unwanted hair from his tongue.

Usually, Tails was so clean about his tails, but he had to sacrifice one for the good of his kingdom…

"Sonic has been well respected their ever since he freed their people from Shadow's reign. Again, this has nothing to do with the state of-"

"It has everything to do with how the people view their king!" The Grand Marshal turned around, before showing some malice in his stride.

He pointed to Sonic, "Our cuddly king has done nothing other treat the people kindly, though he may put on the facade of a loving ruler, he is only showing off a rather soft-underbelly. One that this kingdom can't afford to see! We need ruthless dictatorship that proves we're under protection of someone worth messing with! You're kingdom is flourishing… so what about arms? The bakery and farmers have their weight in gold as it is, according to your logics. So then, what about the poor and the wealthy? Those that do… oh, say… mining for instance? Chaos did nothing for them! We like ore, but we have nothing more to do with it than make houses and horse chariots for goodness sakes! What I'm saying is, we need something more than just prosperity, we need entertainment! Something to fear! Something to revere! We need WAR." The man struck his cane that was tucked under his arm harshly to the ground.

"Catch my drift?" he smirked up to Sonic.

"Are you saying we provoke and raise commotion… just for excitement in another field of economy!?" It was the most ridiculous political thing Tails had ever heard. "That's absurd!"

"Is it..?" the man tilted his hat down. "Our dear king has let our nefarious Prince Shadow, enemy to all the Chaos Kingdom, free again to instigate another war… perfect for business." He raised his hat, but the usual courteous gesture turned into one of insult and offense. "Even our king has become bored of the goody-two-shoes game."

Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. This man was clearly Anti-King, and his statements were one of conspiracy, nothing to do with the state of the kingdom.

"Look, all I've heard is that you think I'm doing swell, and that my kingdom's thriving thanks to all our efforts to keep the peace. Thank you for your time." Sonic bowed his head, and then looked to Tails. "Escort the man out." He was about to get up, before…

"I would hate to bring this topic to the counsel… your highness." The man sneered.

Now… that was a threat.

Sonic slowly moved back… and sat in his seat.

"What exactly do you want?" Sonic was fed up playing nice with this accuser.

"I want to be impressed." The man narrowed his eyes, still that creepy smile on his face. "I want the king to prove to me his superiority and excellence! I want to be sure that when war DOES come, which I'm sure it will… that the people will be secured in their ruler,… screw economy. I want a show!" flung up his cane, and caught it very stylishly. "I want to be so startled in awe that I'm reassured any opposing forces will be too intimidated to actually think they'd win against the Chaos Kingdom! This land needs a man who looks like a tyrant! Scaring all and any from it's borders! Not some teddy bear…" He scoffed.

"This man is just an instigator, don't let him set you off, Sonic. His only power is to moderate the cash flow and production of prosperity. He can only take your power away if you're seen as neglectful, which, you're not!" Tails whispered to Sonic's ear, continuing his role as Advisor and instructing him thusly.

Sonic twiddled his fingers in one hand, fiddling with something other than losing his temper and having this guy thrown out!

"But what do we do, Tails? None of us planned to entertain this mad man!"

"Your Majesty!"

The three men suddenly turned to a silly looking woman in a joker costume, a few dancers behind her, and some even quickly laying a red carpet with fine gold designs on the trailing of it. Curtains were immediately unfolded down from the upper levels, draping the long walls with the symbol of royalty and the Chaos Emeralds, before finally some food was brought out.

"Why on earth keep the party waiting?!"

The woman threw her arms out, as if suggesting Sonic had this planned all along, and slid down some stair railings and hopped up next to his armrest.

"Ow.."

The woman held her back.

"…Amy…?" Sonic breathed out, his eyes widening.

She looked down, and winked.

"…No… way…" Tails's grin slowly grew and grew, seeing as Amy must have overheard how tense Sonic was feeling, came to see how everything was going, and overheard the man speaking ill about the 'presence of the king' and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She probably just whipped this all together as quickly as she could.

"Ah! Now this is more like! Ho, ho!" the man giggled, as the dancers spun around him, one throwing some fabric she was dancing with over him and pulling him to a chair they brought out.

"Look at his eyebrows! You'd think he couldn't see! But be not alarmed, he's just a man who has eyes in three!" Amy, well disguised as a clown, jumped off the armrest, cartwheeled down the ringed steps to the King's throne, and spun her way in a goofy fashion through the dancers and to the man.

She pulled off his monticule, breathed on it, and then poked two eyes and made an arc to show a smiley face, then placed it back on his eye, which made him laugh.

"Splendid!" he cried out, clapping. "You really had me thinking you were nothing but talk, My good king! Nothing but fluffy talk of this and that, but THIS! This is luxury!" he kicked his leg up as some male dancers came in, picking the chair up and spinning him up in the air. "Ah-ho!" he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as two performers came out on balls, which Amy hilariously tried to jump on but the performer bounced with the ball and she missed, pretending to stumble and fall.

"Ow.." she gripped her stomach, but worked through the pain, flinging herself up. "And now to all our fancy courts, and merry men and women, let us now dance the jig and make ourselves to be the grin of each, our guest's lippy skin!"

They cheered at her rhymes which she spat out like a song, and grabbed a guitar from the musicians and played a silly tune.

Sonic was laughing so hard, he had never seen Amy like this, making a fool of herself on purpose.

"And here, we have the king, and all his merry chaps! I'd hate to see, ho-ho, to be, the cat that sits on his lap!" she jumped on the armrest, then laid on his lap, cuddling up to him. "For you see, that cat, a great pride, a bride to be, has all but been pleased better!" the crowd laughed, as Sonic gave her a slight glare, reaching to grab her but she jumped up and used one hand to balance herself on the top of his throne.

The Grand Marshal clapped, "Now that's entertainment!" he howled a laugh.

"The king, oh yes, his highness! Called that from his big buttockess!" she landed on the chair, turned around, and gripped her butt with both hands, before landing back down in the King's lap and kicking her feet up. "And yet, as late, I do believe, because of that, most cats meow for his seat! HO!"

She leaped off and continued to make jokes, the dancers and music now moving to her words and rhythm. "This man, this newt! When sighted with a pretty lady, becomes mute! But fret not, you see, his ear is keen, to hear the drop of gold! This lady, here, she is witty, she'll drop her body, but him? he'll drop his career! Cheers!"

He dropped his jaw at the dancer Amy had brought over who did indeed seek to please, moving low and up around him as Amy made her joke.

"Broke he is! And on fire from being set free! We kick him out, to hear him shout, Our king is all but more than cuddly and glee, Our king has reign and you, the stain, of the Chaos's free domain, yippiee!" She spun in air and kicked his body out, having motioned him with the dancers and musicians out of the court in an indirect way.

He was laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself before realizing they had just kicked him out and insulted him.

"Hooo." Amy let a breath out, before gripping her stomach as a maid, dressed as a dancer, caught her to hold her up.

"My queen! Are you alright..?"

"N.. Never better…" Amy knew she overdid it this time… but she so desperately wanted to help Sonic…

"That… was wonderful!" Tails cried out, and looked to Sonic, still laughing and hitting the armrest of his chair, unable to control himself.

"You ever had Sonic flabbergasted!"

"You need to let go of me…" The crowd was blocking Tails and Sonic from seeing her, and the maid girl looked worried.

"You need to rest."

"Please… They need to think we've triumphant." She looked with pleading eyes to the girl,… who in sorrow… looked to Sonic and Tails, then back at her mistress, and nodded.

Letting Amy go, Amy straightened up and held her own, walking forward with the best smile she could muster, putting her arms away from her stomach and on her hips.

"And he said he'd love have me attend… perhaps he wasn't expecting it in that regard." She took the mask off, and shook her hair out. "Sorry for the jokes, Sonic. I had to make him laugh and think you're impressive somehow." She scratched the back of her head.

He literally zipped up to her, all the way from across the room, and scooped her up, spinning her around as he held her bridal style, and nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Yo-o-o-ou we-er-er-re Fantastic!" he then threw her up and caught her again.

She swallowed some throw-up, and looked awful from the throw, but smiled nonetheless at Sonic.

"I'm glad I got him out of here without declaring anything bad against you…"

"Where'd you get all the decorum?" Tails asked, seeing that everyone had secretly been placing more and more amazing gold objects and enhancing the beautiful setting the more the song and show went on.

"Could you believe storage?" she laughed, tilting her head back from Sonic's arm to look upside at Tails.

"Funny. I knew she was the one for you." Tails teased Sonic, "She literally checked off every part of the list."

"The one thing I did right." Sonic smiled, and pulled her up next to him, but not letting her feet ever touch the ground. "Marry you." He placed his head next to hers, and she giggled, as the crowd aww'd.

He then looked around, nervous, and cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. Sadly, I hate saying this, but someone has to clean this all up, and it's not gonna be me!"

Amy coughed harshly, and everyone gasped at how badly it sounded.

"Amy?"

"I'm fine… umm… My stomach…"

He looked down, seeing he was holding her up and pretty tightly.

"Oh, sorry…" he let her down, and she shook her head.

"No, no… you're fine-" she coughed up a storm again, and Vanilla raced in, seeing everything around her, and then noticing Amy and her costume.

"You didn't…" she looked deathly frightened.

"Oh, Vanilla… H-heh… hi." Sonic figured Amy was in trouble, but waved and moved her closer to him. "It's not Amy fault! In fact, she actually did me a pretty big favor." He smiled down at her, before his face turned to worry.

She looked pale, but he figured that was from all the extra effort she did today.

"Your highness!" the maid come up behind Sonic, referring to Amy.

"I'm fine." Amy kept repeating, and smiled up to Sonic. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Amy spoke quickly, before Vanilla and the maid girl dressed as a dancer quickly pulled her away from him. "I'll be fine, Sonic! Don't worry about me! I just need to rest a bit…" Amy coughed, calling back over her shoulder to Sonic, as he felt his hands linger on the sensation of holding her, and didn't like someone taking her away from him.

"Man… Amy used to be so young and full of life. Now, I guess, she's just gotten older." Tails concluded, and looked to Sonic. "Chin up, Sonic! You can now formally fire that guy with the permission of the council and we can all go back to our merry lives!" Tails suddenly started to do a little jig and hum Amy's tune as he followed some of the maid girls dressed like dancers out of the room, making them all giggle at his silliness as he dropped and kicked out his feet, coming up and saying, "Hey!" like a Russian squat dance.

"Heh… since when he'd become a flirt?"

Sonic turned around to look at Knuckles, "Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

"Heh, I came to warn you about something." Knuckles handed him a letter.

As Sonic opened it up, skimming it, Knuckles went on, eyeing Tails flirting and getting attention from the maid girls.

He shook his head, "He knows he can't marry below his station… that's what happened to Amy's father, right?"

"Oh yeah! I have to change that." Sonic remembered, before reading something that was the primary focus of the letter. "Wait a minute… Chaos disturbance?" Sonic looked to Knuckles.

"Yep." Knuckles took the paper, rolling it up. "Some guy I sent over a week ago said he spotted the Master Emerald acting up again… this time, it was spooky. I'm heading down to check it out, haven't heard back from him since. I'll report to you when I get back." Knuckles turned around, shaking his head at Tails's attempts and just thinking him ridiculous before walking away.

Sonic outstretched his arm, "Wait!"

Knuckles looked back.

"…Council's permission?" he faked a smile.

Knuckles blinked his eyes, before billowing a hardy laugh and smacking Sonic on the back. "Don't worry! They won't be mad at you! I told them you asked me to look into it, making you look good." He winked. "I'll see you at the end of the quarter." He continued to walk away, waving a hand up by his head to wave to Sonic from behind.

"…Be careful… Knuckles."

Knuckles looked back and winked, before rounding the corner. "Some party!" he laughed again.

"Well, Well… looks whose found my mountain hideaway cave…"

"Eggman… I've been waiting for this moment… for so many years…"

"Yikes, they had you thinking a lot inside that cell, didn't they?"

Shadow clutched his fists tightly together on either side of himself, raging just from seeing Eggman's pathetic face.

Rouge looked cautious behind him, looking to him and then Eggman, being aware as much as she could of her surroundings.

From what Rouge could see, there were Robots all around them in this dusty desert cavern, and the dark of the night made it unbearably sandy and hard to see what lurked in the shadows…

Eggman was sitting on a well carven out throne, or so it appeared, with two miniature robots beneath him.

"I'm threw with playing pawn to your game, Eggman. You lied to me! Maria never wanted any of this! She wanted me to gain peace… now I see that I can't have that with you ruling beside me. You must be stopped! My homeland reclaimed, and then I shall master the power of Chaos and take down the Chaos Kingdom once and for all!" he motioned himself into a battle pose, without a sword, he'd still kill Eggman.

An obnoxious laughter, completely saturated in confidence, rang through the cavern walls and echoed out in all it's circular exits and roof cave-ins…

"I thought you came to want me back! Hahaah! Well, that's good. Cause you're FIRED!" he pointed down at Shadow, chuckling a sadistic laughter. "Sure I played off your faulty memory for a while, but now that I've obtained what I want… I don't need you anymore." He sat back, putting his fingers up together and looking very evil on the spot.

"What?!" Shadow gritted his teeth.

"He came here to fire you, you crazy old coot!" Rouge shook a fist up, enraged at Eggman's arrogance. "You do realize he could tear your robots limb from limb, right? You don't stand a chance!"

Eggman tilted his head down, smirking…

The dark of the night suddenly became less dark… when a thousand green eyes lit up all over the cave.

"I'm sorry… did I seem… outnumbered?"

He gestured out to the darkness, where the lights kept flickering on… for miles… and miles…

"You see, I've already cultivated enough of an army to take down your kingdom as well as Sonic's! I only used your powers because I didn't have any of my own quite yet… but with the belated king's idiot son running around, I was finally able to obtain all I needed and more…"

He sat up, putting his hands behind his back, and grinning even the more.

His pearly white teeth glistening in the moonlight over the mountains of desert wasteland…

"What are you planning!?" Shadow shouted out, "What have you made me do!?"

"I've made nothing out of you other than a murdering tyrant… But… that was already in your DNA… wasn't it?" he chuckled, before Shadow let out a punch, but was deflected by electric spears that flew around him and knocked him back.

"What?!" Shadow landed, and looked around him.

"Who-hohoho!" Eggman leaned his head back, laughing once more.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy!? Come back and try to destroy me?!"

Shadow's eyebrow twitched, he hadn't realized how powerful he had made Eggman to be…

"With all my robots now supercharged and powered by the Chaos Energy filled in the Master Emerald's unlimited supply, I now have the absolute destructive force necessary to take over the entire continient! And after I robotize all the people in the Ark and Chaos Kingdoms… I plan on going to the uncharted territories and furthering my conquest… to the entire WORLD! HOHOHOOOOOHOHOHO!"

"You're mad." Rouge stepped back, before racing to Shadow's side.

"Shadow! It's a trap!"

Eggman pulled out a strange miniature canon, holding it in his hands with two arms, and aiming to fire it at Shadow.

"Rouge!" Shadow tried to reach out to stop her, but she had flung him down and took the ray on herself.

"Hehhohoho… Fwoo." He blew out the steam coming from the end of the device. "I call that… a Robotizer gun! Whohohoh! The first of it's kind!"

"R-…Rouge…" Shadow's eye twitched, as his once friend was now a metal contraption, that turned and had her eye-sockets flare up the same emerald green as the rest of the robots.

"No…"

"Oh, yes!~ Isn't it just eeeevilll~ hahaha!" he motioned his arms up, fingering in the air and then laughing as he arched his back.

"Get him! I want my new general in the front lines!"

The robots started firing out Chaos Spears like bullets, as even Metal Rouge lunged forward to grab him.

"Urk!" he quickly dodged, and started to race away, hitting some robots out of his way and dodging their constant fire.

"Bye, bye~ Prince Shadow… the hedgehog." Eggman waved goodbye, before putting a hand up to his face and giggling, "hohohoh~"

A smaller robot looked up, and blinked his eyes.

"What are you staring at? Get me my chariot!" he smashed down his fist on the robot, which only made it smaller, as it waddled away in fright, racing to do as it was told.

"I'm sure it will work this time!"

"You've said that every time."

"But I mean it this time!"

"Alright.. Alright… let's try this again."

Tails had stationed each Chaos Emerald in a circle around Sonic, as he walked into the center, and smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"I've calculated that your sword only pulses when you're controlling Chaos, but in order to control Chaos, you need some already in you. Ergo, you're birthright." Tails continued to run amok, jumping over tables of research he had done before getting his instruments all situated.

"However, in later research, I found that the first king utilized the power of chaos to purify his kingdom and their hearts, including his own, ergo- I call this the Super form!" he spread out his hands, before showing the ancient page where it showed a picture of a yellow flying silhouette. "You're ancestors were the first to control chaos! The technique for such an endeavor has been lost for centuries and eons! But! Lucky for you, you're good old friend has unlocked an interesting thing or two." He took on a smug look, and leaned on the table, winking to a few maid girls who were cleaning the hall near them.

They giggled, and Sonic just rolled his eyes, folding his arms and facing Tails with his back. "And..?" he encouraged on.

"Oh!" Tails turned around and continued, "I've discovered that through the years, every child born of Chaos is literally heir to the throne!"

Sonic turned around, "You mean… my dad had chaos in his blood?"

"Uh-huh. I believe that's how royals first started. Whomever could control Chaos and pass that ability down became the rightful air of the Chaos Kingdom! Which would explain why the blade only responds to you, Sonic." Tails concluded, and continued to get things situated. "According to my findings, you could turn Super again! It's not just for purifying hearts! It's for amazing, supernatural power as well!"

"Now we're talking!" Sonic unparted his arms, and held them out, ready to charge up. "How do I tap into it?"

"Think of that day when you used Chaos control. It should be very similar…"

"But I thought I could only do that while holding an emerald?" Sonic blinked his eyes.

Tails winked, "Trust me. In close proximity, anything can happen! Remember when you were married? The Master Emerald pulsed so strongly, it sent a shine throughout the land! I still don't really know why…" he scratched his head, "Hadn't figured that one out quite yet, but I'll work on it." He ducked his head to get some things from under a table, and hit his head trying to come out. "Oww!" he rubbed his head, pulling what he wanted out. "I've gotten taller." He mentioned, and looked at his legs. "My legs are so long now…"

Sonic laughed, "And you're getting pretty frisky with the ladies! Haha!"

Tails blushed, and pouted his way, "That's not funny! Hmph." He looked away, and continued to keep himself busy, not discussing the topic any further.

"Right, ehem. Anyway… are you focusing yet?"

Sonic closed his eyes, "Em-hmm."

"Good." Tails narrowed his own, and started pulling switches down, and cranking other gadgets. "Don't' lose that focus!"

Sonic could feel the power of the chaos emeralds around him…

He concentrated on that day… when he used Chaos Control…. And also that time he felt the purifying power of the Master Emerald…

"Almost there! Keep at it!"

The Chaos Emeralds started to glow, lightly moving upward, and spinning slowly in place.

"That's it!"

Sonic pulled the power towards him, feeling it build gently at first inside, before powerfully… and all at once..!

"We've got it!"

'…I wanted to change… I wanted to become better than I was… I wanted to do what was right… not just want I wanted… I wanted to make everyone happy… everyone proud… smiling…'

An image of Amy came into his mind, her turning around in her cloak as she prayed to the Master Emerald, her eyes shining with the color of it.

Tears had made them sparkle.

'….Amy….'

"SOONNNICC!"

Sonic opened his eyes.

The room was glowing violently, the chaos emeralds shaking, and Tails freaking out over each of his devices blowing up and combusting from the power sources being unreadable.

"I can't record a thing!" he exclaimed.

Sonic thought a moment. 'If I turn… Super… as Tails called it… I'll once again be in tune with seeing right from wrong… good from evil…. The more I merge my own will with Chaos… and control it… the more stronger I can become for the world… for my kingdom… for my friends.'

Sonic took a deep breath, and then looked more determined than ever.

"…Can you not transform?" Tails's fur and hair was being flung around in the swirling power of the force that looked like wind spinning around Sonic.

He smirked.

"Chaos Control!"

A brilliant light flashed, blinding Tails as he looked away, ducking his head and covering himself with his hands and tails, hearing his devices now fully explode upon their tables, and finally, the light faded.

"…Sonic..?" he turned around.

A glowing being stood before him… and slowly it turned his head, and winked to him.

"I think I know how it works now." Sonic smiled, and looked at his hands, then below him. "W-woah! I'm floating again!" he laughed, clutching his stomach. "This is so cool!" he flew up, but was too fast and powerful, making a huge Sonic Boom as he slowed down and teleported at lightning speeds.

"Sonic!" Tails looked around.

"Yo-hoo."

Tails turned around, crying out in surprise, falling backwards, and seeing Sonic standing behind him.

"This is cool, Tails! I can transform, as long as I'm willing to change, and stay changed." Sonic gestured a hand out, helping Tails up, and put the hand back on his hip.

"I don't think Shadow will know what hit'em." He grinned in excitement and understanding of his birthright.

His family wasn't made to just sit on thrones all day and take care of some guy's cart having a broken wheel and learning who staged the murder attempt or sabotage.

It was to protect.

It was to keep peace and the source of all power in good hands…

He lowered his head.

He wasn't in the right place to hold this power….

"It's not the heart it heals." Sonic stated, and took a deep breath. "It's the man that wields its power. The man has to be willing to fight for peace and protect that which is right!" he held up his fist, and clutched it tightly. "It takes a changed man to wield this power… chaos control is done through stubborn will alone… but this change… this requires a change of heart."

"So… it's not the Master Emerald that purifies?" Tails stood up.

Sonic shook his head, "No. It shows you your wrongs. It's your plight or desire that makes you change. Your inward change becomes your outward power." He let go of the power, and powered down, before thinking something amusing.

"You think you could control this power while in bed?" Sonic gave a curious eye to Tails.

"WHAT?! Stop being ridiculous! After all you've seen Amy do today, you should know she's in no condition for THAT!" He looked so disturbed, but Sonic was only kidding, and laughed at how Tails took him seriously.

Tails cringed, "Besides, who sleeps with someone whose-"

Sonic slapped him on the back, cutting him off. "Whooo..! I didn't think you'd take me so seriously, bud! Hahah!"

"Your majesty, Sonic!"

A knight came barging into the room, dropping to one knee, as two or three more knights fell to one knee behind him as well, all gasping for air.

"Hmm..?" Sonic turned around, Tails also taking a serious approach now.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"A message has been sent back by General Knuckles sir… it's…

It's Prince Shadow."

"Grrr… DID I SAY FALLBACK!? Attack! Attack men! ATTTACCK!" Knuckles charged forward, helping the stragglers as they fought off superhuman machines, using Chaos to blast their opponents away, and have charged beams blaze through their lines of defense.

"We're no good, General! They've got us surrounded!"

"Protect the Emerald!" Knuckles called out, before turning around… "No…"

Shadow, having escaped to Angel Island, was being hunted down by these robots.

Having successfully taken cover through dashing through the Chaos Solders lines undetected in all the chaos, he was able to evade the chaos-powered robots and make his way to the emerald. Touching its holy surface, he could feel that same power from the battle he had with Sonic…

"This power…" he closed his eyes, feeling it soar within him.

'I am weak now… I am utterly useless! You've denied me your power before… the power to preserve Maria's life! But perhaps you will give me enough strength to at least make her final wish come true… but for that… I'll need power! I know her real wish now! I must bring peace back to the land!'

"Master Emerald… Hear me now!"

"Get your hands off my emerald!"

Knuckles charged forward, but Shadow's immense desire to change for the sake of Maria's wish, which was right, surged through him and a brilliant flash was seen.

Knuckles stopped only a moment for the light, "It can't be…!" unbelieving someone so evil could be changed, he continued forward, and lifted his axe, jumping in the air!

"AHHH!"

CLLLANNNGGG!

"Urk… Urrrk.."

"…."

The light faded, and with his limiter ring, Shadow had blocked the axe's blade.

His might was strong enough to fling Knuckles back, and his glowing body stood as the brightest light in the dimmed night.

"That's… not possible!" Knuckles scooted back, holding his injured arm, simply from the force of the vibration!

"Hmph, the General." Shadow smirked, before hearing the solders cry out.

He turned to the army, and smiled once more. "Chaos!" he flung his arm out, "Control!"

He teleported, and was seen hanging in the air, before flipping his arms out, "Chaos Spears!"

Giant blasts of Chaos spiking spears blasted forth from his hands, as the robots beneath exploded and their Chaos Energies all soared back into the Master Emerald, which only empowered Shadow more.

In a fell swoop, he cleared the battlefield, and began spin dashing through any remaining outliners.

"He's… he's more fierce and ferocious than before!" a solder cried out.

Then, as the field burned to rumble and sod, Shadow slowly descended, his back towards the army, as he looked over his shoulder. "This… is the Chaos Kingdom's poor excuse for an army?"

The solders all took their stances, but some cowered in fear.

Knuckles got up, his arm still shot. "Hold your positions!" he was still taken aback at how Shadow could ever have his heart purified!

"This only makes it more clear what I must do." Shadow's voice ringed through the silent night, and even his low tone was enough to be picked up on from the farthest reaching corners of the island.

"The Chaos Kingdom is, and was never able to, provide the necessary power to preserve peace in this land… Tell your king… If you still can call him that. That I, King Shadow, challenge him to the King's Right."

The solders gasped, and Knuckles's eyes widened. "A King's Right… what are you planning to do!?"

"Heh… I'll tell you." Shadow soared up through the sky, and spun out a powerful chaos pulse from his body. "I'll defeat your mighty King, proving that I am the sole royalty over this entire continent! And I will lead in peace, with an iron fist will I make Maria's dream a reality! With the death of the last Chaos king… there will never be a war-torn land again!" Another powerful pulse, this time, it knocked each and every solder down, and blasted away even further any robot scraps that were on the field.

The few surviving robots were being controlled by Shadow, having their bodies twitch, as one of his hands was controlling the legion that hadn't even entered the island yet.

'I can feel it… all the sources of Chaos Energy… I know where they are.' He could feel the Chaos Emeralds inside the castle walls of the Chaos Kingdom, he could feel the robots below him, he could feel the Master Emerald…

"This land will never know bloodshed again! Bring your King who plays Hero here.. and I will destroy him!" he blasted off towards the Ark Kingdom, as the robots slowly turned around, and advanced in his direction.

"For now, I must destroy Eggman." Shadow, having arrived over his kingdom, suddenly saw some robots robotizing citizens.

Age, gender,… none of that matter to a robot.

Shadow clutched his fists, his teeth tightening. "EEGGGGGMMMANNN!" his roar sent a powerful pulse of Chaos throughout the city, and the robots lowered their guns, each one coming under Shadow's power.

"Hmm?" Eggman was sitting on Shadow's throne, Jet and Storm knocked out, and Wave being threatened if she didn't feed Eggman some grapes.

"Who the devil is-?" He pushed her to the side, and got up, putting on Shadow's old robe and crown, before heading outside.

"It's 3 dashes on the sundial in the morning!" he cried out, and looked up. "…What..?" his confidence dropped, seeing the figure of gold… even brighter than the rising sun…

"We have to declare war!" Tails cried out, gathering his broken machines, and quickly just piling them onto a table, "If what they say is true, Shadow's robotizing and enslaving his people again!"

"But he attacked his own robots, Tails. How come?" Sonic was so confused at that detail, turning around, and gesturing to Tails. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Why are you pondering a murderers motives?!" Tails made a good point to Sonic, and he looked away.

"We have to tell the council, no-… I'll tell the council, they hate you enough as it is." Tails shook his head, seeing how that would go down.

Sonic kept his head low.

"They said Knuckles is hurt and on his way back, I'll inform the royal physician and-"

"I can't go."

"And-… what?"

Tails turned to the side of himself, looking at Sonic, sorrow and anger filling his heart.

"What do you mean you won't go? You're the king! You-!"

"I… I promised Amy I would never leave her again."

He looked away, his eyes darkened in his own sorrow as well.

"I can't make the same mistake twice, Tails."

"You… but… There's war!" Tails cried out, not sure how to make it more clear to him.

"I mean,… if you don't go… the kingdom…"

"I can't, Tails. I made a promise. A vow, even. I… I can't come with you."

Tails looked behind him at the Chaos Emeralds, all down and turned on which ever way.

"….This new power… heh. We won't even be able to use it to fight against a Super Shadow."

Sonic clutched his fist.

"That's why he's going."

The two turned around.

"Amy…?"

Amy moved around the corner, keeping herself in a very regal manner, before looking to Tails, showing her authority in her expression and tone of voice.

"You're highness will be accompanying you on the battlefield, as is the responsibility of kings. And he will do so, with my permission, and of course, with the permission of the council on his side."

Sonic held his tongue… not able to speak.

Before…

He walked up to her, "Amy, I can't break my promise again." He put a hand to her arm, but she stepped away from his reach, shaking her head.

"No, you promised in the figurative sense." She stated, and raised her head again, showing every ounce she had for Sonic. "I know you won't be gone forever… and you better not be. Figurative or not!" She jumped up and embraced him, as he held her back, but delicately this time.

"Amy…"

Tails nodded, before looking to his sundial clock. "Yikes! I have to go! They're meeting for the Council soon!"

Racing off, Sonic pulled Amy away from him for a second. "You know that wasn't figurative…"

Amy turned abruptly, and Sonic followed her down the same hallway they had once argued in when Sonic had returned, … after he had first left her side.

She kept her head down, as Sonic loyally followed wherever she was heading.

"Stop it. You know this has to happen." Amy was holding back tears, but didn't dare look behind her. "I asked you to love me, and the kingdom. I never said to abandon one over the other." She shook her head, before turning around to him.

"I won't be the reason you don't help Knuckles and the army prevail and save all those poor people!"

The dark of the night crashed a loud spark of thunder and lightning, she shook her head again, and put her hands up to her face.

"You really have changed Sonic… not just for me… but for everyone! Saying you won't go to war… so you can keep your promise… that's more than any action you could of done for me… but now, I must return the same!" she walked up and pushed gently on his chest. "Go! You must defeat Shadow! I free you of your promise! Please! The people of the Chaos kingdom and Ark kingdom need a hero! They need you!" she spoke through her tears, before Sonic finally put his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Why aren't you saying anything!?" she screamed out, before hitting his chest lightly. "Why aren't you agreeing! Why aren't you saying you'll go!? Say it! Say that you love me and you'll return safely!"

In another burst of lightning and thunder, Sonic moved both him and Amy to the side of the wall, and began to kiss her.

His hands trailed her figure, ignoring the odd shape of her sides for a moment, and deepened the passionate kiss by tilting his head, as her arms came up and over his shoulders, pulling him even nearer.

A knight turned the corner on his normal routine, before immediately seeing the scene through the slits of his helmet, and without skipping a step in his march, immediately about-faced and went down the same corridor he had just come out from.

When the two finally pulled away, Sonic whispered through fainted breath, speaking at last.

"I meant what I said, Amy… The best… and probably the only right decision I've ever made in my life… was choosing to marry you."

"Sonic…"

"Now… if you'll excuse me…"

It took every bit of his being to pull away from her, not wanting too, but knowing he had too for the sake of the kingdom, her protection, and the safety of his friends.

"I have a Cousncil to get too."

"W-what?"

Amy was shocked.

He held her hands in both his own, and smiled cheekily to her.

"Y-…You're serious?"

"What? Every good king has to plead before the Council. Even my own father did it." Almost word for word, he quoted Tails so many years ago.

With a humble confidence, Sonic walked down the corridor, and Amy quickly picked up the pace to follow him, and the two entered the Council room.

The Chief Councilmen raised an eyebrow, as Tails was shocked to see Sonic and Amy enter the scene.

"Sonic..? What are you..?" he was worried, whispering under his breath before looking to the Councilmen.

"Your highnesses?"

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude." Sonic struck a pose, and kept his signature smile firmly planted on his face. "But I'm afraid there seems to be a matter of urgency."

"That won't do." The Councilmen stated, stroking his beard before getting up, looking upset. "You should have known from your other disturbances in this court of the people! You must prepare and inform the council before all things are arranged! You-!"

"I enact the Cause of Emergency!" Sonic's authoritative voice suddenly put the whole room in silence.

"The… The king's override?" The council looked to each other.

"What makes you feel your action is of the most highest regard to the kingdom?"

"It's a matter of war." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

The council began to murmur more loudly now, as the councilmen took a hammer and banged it moderately on his podium. "Order, order! We abide in order! Now then, in order for us to conclude on a decision, your cause must be supported by another councilmen!"

The councilmen all went silent…. Before Tails stood up.

"I side with the king's urgency! Let him speak!" It was bold, even for Tails, before he looked down at his friend. "The king has changed… I can see it in his eyes."

Sonic nodded to his friend, seeing he had at last regained Tails's full respect and confidence again. He had regained his friend.

The council was now gasping and muttering more loudly in their discussions, as the Chief Councilmen once again banged his small hammer, "Order, order I dare say!"

Tails smiled.

"Then… Miles Prower… lead the discussion." The councilmen nodded to his much younger college, and sat down, moving his long robe to do so.

Tails stood up, "My fellow councilmen! Our king wishes to declare war on Prince Shadow, who has once again threatened his own people! And has declared a challenge of the Right of Kings."

The council once again gasped, all shocked at even the mention of that declaration.

"Right… of Kings?" Amy leaned towards Sonic.

Sonic motioned his head back to her, speaking over his shoulder to her in a quiet whisper, gently… as to not have anyone look down at him for it.

"Kings that challenge for the right to rule. If I win, Shadow will be under my authority, and have to surrender to me and my reign. Otherwise… I could kill him, and the Ark Kingdom will become my own. Thus… the law to reign over another King." He stated bluntly.

"B-but Shadow's not a king." Amy protested, putting a hand up to his shoulder, and shaking it slightly. "He doesn't even own the Ark kingdom!" she seemed confused.

"…He's not." Sonic's face showed confliction. "But his blood still owns the right to the Ark kingdom's throne…"

Amy looked down, saddened to hear that, as her eyes scanned the floor.

"Why is he calling himself a king then?"

"I can't say." Sonic was now intently listening to the discussion, seeing Tails's passionate rebuttals and how the older men truly came down at him, before finally, he seemed to own the whole of the room's attention.

"-without Sonic's power and right we are helpless! Shadow will come down and destroy us all! His army is powered illegally by the desecration of the Master Emerald's power! We owe it to our God, and we owe it to our people, to stand and finally put Shadow to his knees! Justice!" Tails raised a fist firmly in the air.

The room was silent…

"This… is the first time I've seen you fight with the elders…" The Chief Councilmen stammered a horse chuckle, before nodding. "I consent. I give full kingly power to Sonic the Hedgehog, heir to the Chaos Kingdom, over this cause… to declare war, and to fight in the army of the Chaos Kingdom! Leading as his forefather's before, to finally stop this murderous tyranny, and prove herewith his crown!" he held the hammer up, as every councilmen that agreed stood up straight, showing their approval.

It was a unanimous vote.

"Also the right to marry who you want and also the right to fire and banish that dumb grand marshal." Sonic spoke so fast and so low-key that when the councilmen's hammer hit, no one noticed till after the fact the trickery of Sonic's last notion.

He fist pumped.

"Yes!"

Sonic spun around and headed out the door, his cape and crown never looking so noble.

"S-Sonic, wait!" Amy tried to reach back and get him, but he was moving too fast. She turned to the council and curtseyed. "Thank you!" she chimed, before racing out after him.

"Good luck… Sonic." Tails smiled, before a councilmen next to him, already standing, and very tall for his height, ruffled Tails's hair on his head and patted his back, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"You're father would be proud." The older man said.

Tails's expression changed to one of glad joy, as his eyes teared up, and he nodded his thanks to the older councilmen, beaming down a father's pride to him at being able to say that at last.

"Knuckles!"

Moving down the hallway, Sonic and Amy spotted Knuckles, as Tails came rounding the corner.

"You sure take your sweet time… ugh.." Knuckles collapsed, as his men tried desperately to hold him up, but his armor was weighing him down.

"Here, hold him up!" Sonic quickly darted to help Knuckles up, and began walking with him to the doctor.

"Just this way!" Tails pointed forward, and went on ahead to guide them to where he was.

"We're going to war. I want you and Tails at the meeting." Sonic instructed, looking forward, and determined more than ever to succeed.

"Pah!.. ugh… you think so?" Knuckles sarcastically stated, wiping some spit from his muzzle. "What makes you say that?" he continued to tease.

Sonic smiled, carrying him over on his back as the other two solders made sure he didn't slide down.

"Heh… what's the plan?" Knuckles lowered his head, exhausted from returning from that field of chaotic battle.

"I'm leading the army, with caution, stratagem, and in the Chaos Kingdom's honor."

"Huh.. .not by impulse or for the heck of it? …ugh… why you spoil everything?" he grinned. "So… not playing hero, then?"

"…No." Sonic stated.

"Wrong!" Knuckles bonked his head, which still came down pretty hard, even if he was weakened.

"Urk!" Sonic almost lost grip of his friend, and Amy gasped as he also almost came down, losing his footing before pushing Knuckles back up on his back, and continuing on.

"You've just found the way to be the real deal, pal…" Knuckles showed him his pride in saying that, and put a hand up on his shoulder, patting it twice.

"I'll follow you… My king… Heh, if you keep acting like one." He ruffled his quilly head, and then lowered his head in completely fatigue.

Upon getting Knuckles aid, the next few hours were setting up the war meeting.

Knuckles was finally ready to get back up and go to war again, and walked in, with his two most trusted solders, and waited on Tails.

Tails came in, and Sonic nodded, having his general and war strategist with him.

He put his hands over the map of the world, and began…

"I know I've made a lot of wrong…" he started, and his hands tightened on the map, crinkling the paper slightly. "I've hurt you… and I've betrayed your trust… your friendship… but I can honestly say I didn't know what I was doing at the time." He then looked up at his friends. "But I promise… with a vow that no circumstance could ever break… that I will never… do anything, or let myself and my selfish impulses bring pain and sorrow to my friends again! Nor the kingdom… nor myself." He put a hand to his heart, and then stood up.

He drew forth his chaos sword, it's lime green light encompassed the darkness of the room around them, and as he circled it, he spun it so he was holding it down, and took it's hilt, pounding it to his chest lightly.

Knuckles smiled, knowing the gesture all to well, and did the same with his axe.

Not having a weapon, Tails smiled and just did the motion with a closed fist.

"For land… for religion… for-"

"LOVE!"

The three turned around, and Amy giggled.

"Amy?" Sonic smiled, not in the least bit surprised that she was listening in.

"I thought the guards…?" Knuckles leaned to look over her, as the guards all shrugged, showing that she had made them cookies.

He lowered his eyelids, shaking his head at them, as one nibbled on a cookie, and the other took it out of his mouth and put it back in the basket, seeing Knuckles's disapproving expression.

Knuckles then looked as if the Solder hadn't done enough.

And immediately, he took his arm up, and swung it down on the cookie-eating disobedient one.

Knuckles looked to the other, who did the same gesture to the cookie-basket holding disobedient solder.

Knuckles then nodded, the scolding done with, and turned back to the war meeting, arms folded, completely content.

"Amy? Should you be out of bed?" Tails asked, looking down at her stomach, and then back at her.

"I'm fine." She walked over, and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek. "For luck, my love!"

"Haha! A chaos tradition!" Knuckles billowed out, laughing at Amy's cute gesture.

"Huh?"

"Men going to war usually get a kiss on a cheek from their love or wife, sometimes a daughter, with the expression, 'for luck, my love!' it goes back to your family roots actually." Tails was about to give a history lesson, before Amy broke him off, which made him slightly upset at her rude jump-in.

"Everything we do goes back to something your ancestors did." She teased, and winked to him, as he rolled his eyes, thinking that very much true.

"Sonic! Complete the tradition!" Knuckles encouraged.

"Uhh…uhhhh.." Sonic wanted too! But… he didn't know the next part…

Knuckles laughed, and started to coax him through it. "Wait for me, my love!" he raised a hand up, showing that Sonic should put feeling into it.

"Uh." Sonic turned to Amy, "Wait for me? Amy?"

"No! That's not-" Knuckles was about to protest, but Tails just raised his tail, as Knuckles looked at it, and then to Tails, who shook his head, showing that it was alright.

"Forever, Sonic… forever." Amy and Sonic held their sights on each others eyes for a good minute, before Sonic gently moved down, and kissed her lightly.

When he pulled away, Amy squee'd, and walked blissfully out of the room. "All of you come back safely! Alright? Knuckles! Tails? I know a few girls who would be SORELY disappointed if you died in the heat of battle!"

Knuckles looked surprised, and then laughed again, slapping his knee.

But Tails blushed, and seemed to want to know who these exact ladies were, their addresses, and what kind of flowers they liked.

As the door closed, Knuckles zipped on over to Sonic, putting an arm around his shoulders, "Well, well. Look at our little king, suddenly a man with his own woman now! Wishing him off to war, haha!"

"Kinda embarrassing." Tails teased, before laughing too. "Don't you know anything about cooties?"

"All I know is that I've gotten way more than you both combined." Sonic moved Knuckles's paralyzed hand from over his arm, seeing his shocked expression, before billowing out another hardy laugh and almost falling to the ground.

"You don't know my love life!"

"I think I honestly can say that you've never touched a woman."

"But she's touched me." Knuckles gave him a cheeky eye and walked back to his side of the table, as Tails just looked offended and utterly destroyed in his confidence.

"I just haven't met the right girl to date yet!" he puffed up both his cheeks. "I'm working on it!"

"Rrrright… just like your working on why the Master Emerald shone so brightly on my wedding day." Sonic gave him a sneaky eye and winked to him, before the three walked out, laughing and joking… before war truly set….

'Shadow…' Sonic thought. 'My true joy comes from my friends… I'm sorry yours was taken from you.. but I won't let you take mine away!'

His thoughts trailed to the people of this kingdom he's learned to love. To Jet and the people of the Ark Kingdom… to Tails, Knuckles… and Amy… Vanilla and Cream… even the council… everyone…

Back in Amy's room, she sat down, and kicked her legs up, squeeing, before Vanilla came bursting in, looking once more worried and upset.

Amy's squeeing stopped as she groaned and put a pillow over her face.

"Why are you moving around so much!? And after that fiasco of you clowning around! Do you have no sense to the strain your body is under? Please consider your unborn child!"

"I know! I do! I just… I'm so happy about it, but Vanilla,… Sonic needed me…" She got up, throwing her pillow down and showing the sincerity of her words with her gentle eyes.

"…So full of love." Vanilla sighed, her anger immediately dissipating.

Cream then came flying in with Cheese.

"Oh Amy! I heard from Tails! You're pregnant! You have a little girl or boy in there?" She flew down and touched Amy's belly, which wasn't showing too terribly much.

"War means he may be gone for a much longer time than before…" Vanilla's thoughts suddenly turned to the predicament at hand…

"You still haven't told him?" she looked up to Amy.

Amy… shook her head.

"I couldn't tell him… I know it's wrong of me not too… but shouldn't it be my turn for one more mistake?" she tilted her head, and smiled sheepishly.

"…You're doing a great disrespect by not telling him your condition." Vanilla sat by the side of the bed, as Cheese put an ear to Amy's stomach, but Cream just laughed and explained that the baby's too small to be heard quite yet.

"I know." Amy gently stroked her stomach… before letting some air out of her lungs. "But then he really wouldn't have left. He'd feel obliged by his promise even more so…" she looked to Vanilla.

"He'll come back.. and when he does, I'll tell him." She smiled.

"…I pray he comes soon.." she looked at her belly. ".. I pray your right, and keeping it a secret from him is the best option… for now." She put her hands together, as if literally praying.

Amy looked down at Cream and Cheese, gently rubbing Cream's head, as in the distance, a weakened Master Emerald shone another great and powerful light, but this time, much shorter than on their wedding day…

It was more a flash of light, traveling up and through the emerald…

Amy felt some sort of power flow through her, but couldn't quite understand it. The sensation was so fast, she thought maybe she was just feeling the ill, about to throw-up, morning feeling again.

Either way… Sonic was on his horse, riding next to Tails and Knuckles, out to the battlefield of No-man's land… and making their way to the Ark Kingdom.

(I…Am so sleepy~ -Brain: Rest. Rest now. It's literally gonna be thanksgiving tomorrow and you shall eat your way into a real foodbaby like Sonic thought her belly was.- Yay~…food~… zzzz…stupid boy.)


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch.16

By: Cutegirlmayra (Sorry it's been a while! I was updating new things, getting used to new classes, and doing hw! Plus, hanging out with new friends :) It's getting to the crunch-time in this story, not the final countdown just yet, but crunch-time. I hope you all will stick around for the finale! But until then, I hope you enjoy just a little longer the fun and surprises waiting in store! As always, stay tuned~)

"Mommy." Eggman whimpered, and quickly dashed in a very exaggerated, speedy jog towards the only machine that wasn't run by Chaos Energy.

"Where are you going?" Wave called, turning around, but not really caring that much, only more so freaking out about the fact that their old tyrant had returned.

"Oh, heh heh, you know, the villain has to escape somehow!" He smiled nervously through his sweat which ran profusely down his egg-shaped head. Giving a slight shrug, he then turned back to his machine and grumbled, "A man has to pick and choose his battles…" he suddenly swiped two levers at the same time, reaching for the second a bit on one leg's tippy toe before stepping back.

The machine unfolded into what looked like a primitive tank.

"splendid! It works!" he cried out, before seeing another flash of Chaos pulsation in the air, and dragged his frown even further, bringing the slight wrinkles of worry he had even further stretched out upon his face. "Gotta go! Ta-ta!" he waved and jumped onto his open tank, before a shield rolled over him, forcing him to lean down. It was almost as if riding a low, widened motorcycle with a tank's canon in its front, which is why the driver had to bend down to avoid being hit.

He blasted through the wall, still having Shadow's crown and robe, and took off.

Before he got very far though, the roads were littered with his now disloyal robots, who were under Shadow's command, and they shot at him to try and knock him out from escaping.

"Grr… traitors! Lousy, ungrateful… I created you!" he blasted a few by clicking down on his joystick buttons that also helped him drive. A few exploded, which caught Shadow's attention.

"Heh… I have you now Doctor…" he grinned only a moment, before fury and hatred filled his eyes. He leaned his head back, powering up the uncontrollably powerful essence inside him, his imitators vibrating from the amount they were trying to hold back, before he lifted an arm, holding it with the other.

"CHAOS-" he seemed to command, "CONTROL!" he blasted forth a powerful wave, as the roads began to ripple up like a blanket being lifted and shook down, as Eggman skidded his machine car around, before using the tactic of riding the wave on the side, having the car 'hop' so to speak from building to building till the ripple went past him, and then landed down again, his tires screeching in dust as he did so.

"Well, he doesn't seem too happy to see me." Eggman sarcastically stated, and kept driving at maximum velocity.

Now Shadow's anger was full. "Not only did you lie to me… but your kind have been lying to us from the start! Starting with your grandfather!" he held up his hands again, once again summoning large amounts of the Master Emerald's chaos power, since the Emeralds were in the hands of Sonic.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!" he swiped his hand down, as a massive ball split into spears, which hurled himself downward and made Eggman swivel in his machine car.

"Grr…! Dratt!" he saw a wheel go out, and then the shield get hit, and start getting melted through.

"NOOO!" he cried out, before being flung out of the machine car by a 'safety launch' feature. "Oh no.. AHHH!" he rolled on the ground, the crown coming off and his robe flying in the wind.

Shadow's speedy dive towards Eggman made him land with a huge crater in his wake, before he slowly lifted his glowing, gloriously intimidating being from the ground, and walked towards the dent crown.

Picking it up, he bent it back into shape, something no mortal hands could achieve without a lot of power behind it, and this power move done in front of Eggman made him lean up from the ground, and gape at his new found strength.

"Doctor… I believe we have unfinished business…" after fully restoring the crown's edges and sides, he placed it on the opposite ear from the Chaos Kingdom's crown, where it belonged, and reached out into the wind, miraculously, the robe just naturally seemed to fly by, as Shadow had judged the wind in that swift moment to perform the action.

He put the robe on and tied it, as if this was all fated to be. As if the very land was still recognizing him as it's true royalty…

But perhaps, not quite it's king.

"Hehehe, hooo~ Shadow! Your highness! I can explain." Eggman straightened his back, still on his knees as he rubbed his hands together, beginning to beg. "I was only looking after your best interest!"

Shadow glared even fiercer.

"By deluding me into assuming that Maria's last wish was never-ending war?! So you could use me as your puppet king to then take down the Chaos Kingdom… and shortly after that… my own kingdom!?"

Eggman gasped in horror, seeing him lean forward in complete, utter rage.

He bowed before Shadow, groveling almost in his shaking fear, and holding his hands up in a 'prayer' look above his head. "Oh, ple-e-e-ease!"

"Humph. No amount of your pathetic attempts at repentance is going to save you now." Shadow raised his arm back across his chest before-

"he…hehe…hehehehehe." Eggman started to chuckle.

Shadow's eyes grew wide, "W-what!?"

"WHAHAHAAH!" Eggman leaned up, hands on his belly, laughing hysterically. "I destroyed Maria's wish? Look at what you've done to your own kingdom, Shadow!" he spread his arms out, as Shadow took a moment to look around.

The spears… the rippled waves of Chaos had created destruction even worse from before…

There was barely anything left that was salvageable…

His eyes suddenly held realization, and regret filled his being, turning around to look at everything.

Eggman smirked, seeing he could still influence the emotional prince…

He got up, slowly walking with a slight limp to his machine car. "You've taken down your own kingdom, Shadow… solely by your own strength and unfailing determination…" he seemed to grumble out the last part… seeing as Shadow would just die.

Shadow's eyes twitched and joggled in their sockets, looking around at all his destruction.

"How will the people follow you now…, Shadow? How do you expect them to love a thoughtless king?"

"Grrugggh!" He gripped his head, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No! I will rebuild! I will take down the Chaos Kingdom once and for all, I will unending peace to my people! This entire land will be mine! Will be envisioned after Maria's own design! A design of peace… a design of hope and tranquility… they don't need to love me…" his hands shook, bending his head down further.

"They only need to OBEY ME!" he shot himself back up, powering up as the chaos showed it's aura all around him. "Staring with your defeat!" he turned around, but suddenly…

"No…"

Eggman, and his machine, were long gone.

"He tricked me… again… using Maria…" his whole being twitched with such profound rage, his emotions so off check, that even Chaos started to fade from platinum, to a lighter yellow, to a dark grey…

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he burst out a huge pulse of Chaos that leveled anything left standing for miles, before taking off like a comet close to the earth, dashing by robots.

"FIND HIM!" he shouted out, "FIIINDDDD HIIIMMMM!" He arched his back, crying out in a painful and loud, thundering agony mixed with lividity.

-Sonic and friends! :D-

Hearing a cry in the distance, the solders and men all looked up to the night sky, towards the Ark Kingdom, and narrowed their eyes.

Suddenly a large blast of another Chaos pulse stained the air green for a moment, before fading as the wind picked up, and the army stood their ground, defending against the powerful wind current.

Tails looked up from having held his arms over his face, glaring slightly… "There getting stronger by the hour…" he stated.

"…Shadow." Sonic got up, walking towards where he could see fire and destruction far into the distance, but they were still too far away…

"That's right." Knuckles poked the fire, which had been put out slightly by the pulsation. "Nothing on earth could create that without the Master Emearld's aid…"

Sonic flipped around, "But how!?" He stomped up to Knuckles, still confused on that matter. He gestured a waving hand out to him, "The power of Chaos alone only can be wielded by a man of change! Shadow hasn't changed at all! Are you sure you saw him turn Super?"

"With my own eyes! Hot shot…" Knuckles leaned up, pointing to one of his eyes, showing how offended he was that Sonic was questioning what he saw, and then sat back down, grumbling about Sonic's attitude.

"We still have a few days… and it's been months since we've checked on the Master Emerald at all… come to think of it." Tails looked off behind him in the distance. "I wonder if the land bridge has held up with all these pulsations…"

"If you ask me, Shadow's been in super form for too long. According to legend- it's dangerous to use the Master Emerald's purification for longer than a few hours." Knuckles warned, and shook his head. "At least… that's what I've heard."

"No, I've heard that too." Tails nodded. "He chased Eggman out over a few months back… if these pulsations and cries are still being heard, than maybe he's slowly losing power over the Chaos inside him."

The team looked to Tails, and nodded in his conclusions.

"Maybe…" Sonic looked up to the night sky, "…If only we had moved sooner…"

-Back to Flashback of Shadow! :D-

The forsaken king slowly hovered down to his throne room, as Wave had revived her friends and they all now huddled by the throne, shaking in fright.

"…You three…" he narrowed his eyes, as they jolted in fright.

"W-we had nothing to do with Eggman!" Jet cried out.

"Yeah! He enslaved us too!" Wave leaned forward.

"I just want to live!" Storm cried out, billowing deep cries before Shadow shouted out-

"SILENCE!" and flipped his robe back, before stepping slowly in an crescent circle around the three at his throne. "You… I remember you three… the lone inventors who were meant to create my weapons of war…"

They all gulped, shivering as they continued to remain huddled together.

"….You're ancestors made this." He walked over to the wall and withdrew his gun-blade, the venom still barely used…

He examined it, and looked to the three.

He swung the sword in their direction, "You shall find a remedy for your robotized comrades… you shall do this by taking these robots…" he used his chaos control, lifting a hand, and brought forth 3 robots storming up into the room, obeying his will. "Take them apart, and learn how to reverse their effects." He then turned back to Jet, and walked forward, swiping his sword to the tip of his beak.

"Yikes!" Jet's eyes shut as his lower lip trembled.

"…Do I make myself clear..? Knave…" he lowered his sword.

"B-b-bu-but… we've never been allowed to examine Eggman's-"

"You can now." He glared with a smirk, "And while you're at it… don't insult me with your pathetic excuses!" he flicked a finger towards them, sending them flying with a chaos pulse. "Get to work!" he ordered, and turned as a robotized Rouge flew in, landing and still looking as though she wasn't there…

"You're first victim cured will be her…" he motioned his hand to her arm, before pulling it away and looking at her face, standing facing the opposite direction of her.

"Once she is cured… bring her to me. Then heal the others." He walked on, "I'll be in my chambers… don't get me unless your tasks have been successfully completed." The two doors slammed at another chaos rippled pull he used, as the three took a breather and slumped down.

"We'll do it." Wave finally stated through loose breath.

"WHAT!?" Jet leaped up, and glared down at her. "Traitor! He's the tyrannical prince we took down last time! Don't you remember?!"

"SONIC didn't even see him! We didn't take anyone down! We just helped the invasion to try and start a rebellion! We would have never gotten away with this if he was still here! And another thing-!" she suddenly started moving and speaking like a fast-forward tape, as Jet rolled his eyes and folded his arms, tapping his feet and waiting for her to resume 'play' again.

After a bit of babbling, Storm looking to Jet and then Wave, seeing him waiting with a look of impatience before Wave suddenly spoke normally and moved at the right speed again.

"-So in conclusion, you knuckle-headed, wannabe, phony king! In order to throw a rebellion again you have to have people! People required to think and act for themselves! Which these bucket of lousy, good for nothing bolts can't do yet!" She gestured to Rouge. "They're trapped! And in order to free them, we need to play nice with the prince and get him to trust us… then, we snatch his crown." He smirked at that last line, though it seemed pretty unlikely at the moment…

"Catch my drift?"

"Heh, everyone catches MY drift, cause everyone always follows behind the true king of speed!" Jet took her hand, as if making a deal.

"Hold on." Wave took her hand out of his, and then spat in it, "All for one?" she held her hand up again.

Jet and Storm looked elated, and then spat in their own hands and clasped them together, making a oath to bind them together in the same cause once more.

"And all for us!" they snickered, before getting to work and disassembling the chaotic fueled robot.

-several hours in the past later~-

"URRRK! Ha…haa… GRRRR! Ha….haaaa… oohhh, this is pointless!"

Jet jumped from trying to rip a panel off the robot, and stretched out his lower back, arching it back before rubbing it and leaning forward, keeping a hand lingering on where it hurt as he walked over to Wave, looking exhausted and complaining. "We've been trying to crack this all night. Even WORST, is that Storm's hands are tried from ripping it apart. And let's be practical, my hands are for holding jewels of unspeakable wealth!" he held his hands out, knowing truly that his ancestors only played the 'good inventors' but were secretly a band of thieves in disguise.

He seemed to drool over his imaginings as he stared down into his hands, before looking back, furious at Wave, and throwing a slight tantrum by banging his foot to the side on the ground. "Not for discombobulating, unbreakable robots!"

"Cool it, Jet. Man up for once and quit your squawking." Wave looked over her shoulder, having a wrench in her hand, and going through a robot already ripped down to it's wiring.

She climbed down the latter and moved over to Jet, taking her gloves off. "This thing has a metallic casing that's meant to be held together by polarized, magnetic fields. I told you to cut off the head, reach in, and pull out the main-central circuit before you tried to take the armored shielding off!" she gestured her thumb back to the robot, before going near it again and whacking the object inside the already taking apart one.

"There cores are strange though… I've never seen craftsmanship like it… not since our family stole from the Prower's inventions deep in the castle through those tunnels…" she put a hand up to her chin, and tilted it back and forth, examining the core and design through all the wires around it. "But how'd that Advisor get any of this junk?" she then bent down, looking at its underbelly.

"Either he's just as much a thief as our ancestors… or he's been cheating off someone!" she hit the leg a few times, before grumbling at not knowing the answer, something she hated, and then leaning up again.

The whole time she bent down, Jet just stared at her butt, but then looked away, and turned to see Storm had taken a nap to rest for a bit.

His eyes showed mischief at the opportunity presented, and he looked back to Wave.

"Yeah, crying shame."

"I'll say. It's gonna take me months to figure these mechanics out! Not to mention the hours of reassembling a 'cure' as the prince ordered for his girlfriend or whatnot. Ugh… I already feel the headache coming on!" Wave rubbed her head, getting frustrated at all the research and tinkering she was going to have to do for the next several months. "Where's that lousy Chaos King when we need him!?"

"Speaking of girlfriend's and kings…"

Wave raised an eyebrow, hearing a strange tone from Jet, before turning around to see him putting his arms around her.

"W-wha-what do you think you're doing?" she gave him such a deadpan look of disapproval, but he just smiled through it, looking unfazed by her reaction.

She lifted her arms up to avoid his, and then changed her look when she saw he didn't care how she was reacting to him. "I thought your prissy hands were only for holding unspeakable jewels of wealth?" she retorted.

"Well,… you're basically that… minus the unspeakable." He drooped his eyes and poked a jab at her.

"HEY!" she tried to spin around and slam him with her wrench but he zipped around to stay at her back, before pulling her more towards him, and whispering to the side of her head in her rage.

"Urk!" her face tightened up, and she looked pretty upset as she turned to look back at him again.

"Even our land's rules state that in order to be a full-fledge king… you need a queen."

"And what? I'm the only available dame you've set your gross little eyes on?" she bit down on every word, and but then loosened her tension when he moved his beak in closer to her neck.

"I would say that you're the only woman I can think of that would look great and sexy in more than just your usual getup." He pulled away and tugged on a piece of dirty fabric she was wearing, before letting it go and smirking to her, being flirty.

"…" she eyed his fingers and then his face, looking unbelieving of that line. "Right." She slightly nodded her head, but clearly didn't mean to agree with him, "Cause you're all about my body." She pfft'ed and moved away, back to her work.

"What's not to like?" he eyed her up and down, before spreading his arms out, clearly just wanting to do something other than work… more than bored though,… he probably just had an inch he wanted to satisfy.

"Quit tryin' and just get back to work. I swear…" she shook her head, and then turned back to him again, "I'm just the only woman left that COULD wear something like in your head. Unless you have a robot fetish you haven't told me about." She then shook her head again, trying to get back to work before being too flustered about his actions and words too, and so instead, she slammed her tools down and spun around again.

"And one more thing! I'm the only one that could put up with your ridiculous-!"

He stopped her with his own beak pressed up against hers, having snuck up while she was turned away from him, as he didn't shy away from going all at it.

For a moment, she barely fought back against him, before just letting him do as he pleased.

After having her up against the table for a while, he finally broke the kiss and gave her a sly look, "I know a better way to ease a headache…" he suggested.

She scoffed, "I bet you do." She pushed him away and turned again, getting back to work. "Thanks for the grand ol'time, your highness. But I have my life to preserve and your future to plan." She picked up a screw-driver, smirking at her own sick joke, before moving back to the robot.

He jerked an arm out towards her exposed stomach and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ugh!" she groaned, turning to him again. "What now!?"

"…" he just stared at her a moment, before removing the arm. "Nevermind! Sheesh! You're such a shrew!" He threw his arms up, complaining again, before going back to the still chaos controlled Robot, and rubbed his skull, having a few feathers fall off.

"Huh? ACK! I'm molting! This stupid thing is going to make me bald! What about radiation!? We're gonna die whether we finish this dumb job or not!" he kicked the robot's foot, "OOWWW!" he hoped up and down, gripping his hurt foot.

She shook her head with a smile at him, before pulling down a mask over her to start drilling through the core.

Chaos energy leaked out and was let out into the atmosphere, she assumed it went back to the Master whatever-you-want-to-call-it and kept working.

'He may be perverted…' she thought to herself, 'but I'm still gonna try and make him king… after all, if he likes me, and I'm not too disgusted by him either, then why not take the power, glory, wealth, and fame? Sure. I'd probably live just fine and dandy as a perverted king's queen.' She mused over the thought of ever accepting such a gig, but eh.

"WAVVVEEE!" Jet accidentally turned the robot on, as it didn't have its head on anymore, and ran after him like a decapitated chicken, as Wave pulled the mask off and turned around, before laughing so hard she fell to the ground.

"NOT FUNNY! HELLP!" he cried out, as it started shooting randomly, not sure where to aim without it's sight-sensors.

Shadow… up in his chambers, stared at a portrait of Maria, Eggman's Grandfather, and his own father, and slowly floated up towards the images.

Skimming a hand over Maria's face, he clenched his fists and held it over her own. "I'm not done yet." His voice held a rasp as he spoke out the words. "I shall avenge you… and then… I shall become King and rule as you would have me… with this power…" he opened his hand up, examining the change of color in it. "I shall not fail you again." He looked straight up.

-Present time, Chaos Kingdom-

"Ugh…"

"Amy? Are you alright, child?"

"Bleah!"

"Oh, heavens! You're as a sick as a dog!"

"Hey!" A maid, holding Amy's hair up, looked insulted.

"Oh, my apologies."

"Hmph!" she held her head in a swiped upward motion, showing she was offended, as she was a dog.

"Uhhh…." Amy groaned, the morning sickness getting worst, and now her full stomach showing through.

"Oh, my dear… dear girl.." Vanilla walked over and stroked her head.

"Ugh… Why won't it stop?" She groaned again.

"Heh… the pain lasts for but a moment. You soon forget all the hardships and discomforts when your holding your little one at last." She looked up, thinking of Cream.

"Em…bahh… He better look like Sonic." She felt another wave coming on.

"Haha, what if it's a girl, mistress?" The maid smiled, musing over the fact. "You'd have a manly looking daughter?"

Amy barfed again, as Vanilla shook her head at the ridicious notion, "Some girls are called handsome. It's the same as being beautiful." Vanilla explained.

"Right, in the old way." The girl laughed, and then looked down to Amy. "I wish I was pregnant~" she mused.

"Ughh… so did I." Amy swung her head back, and then took a towel and cleaned herself up.

"I want more meat.." she complained, looking to Vanilla.

"I'm surprised. Your cravings are the same as Sonic's mother." Amy liked hearing that, and smiled.

"But I'm afraid too much meat would be bad for you… let's get you some fruit instead." Vanilla helped her up.

"B-but my lady just puked!"

"Yeah… now I can eat more." Amy's logic was only because she felt the craving for ribs.

Vanilla sighed, "You'll have fruit."

"Noooo…."

"Fruit. But first, let's get some… ehem, perfume on you…" Vanilla coughed slightly at the stink.

After some breakfast, Amy flipped through the Book of the Chaos Kingdom, doting on the history stories that were actually quite engaging, and even reading the rules were fun too!

Everything was deep in culture, and explained a lot of why the rules were set in place, since most traditions did start with the royal family.

She learned why Sonic put the ring on the doorknob, and gasped and plugged her mouth when she did, holding in her laughter.

Learning Shadow's past was interesting to her, but what really made her stop and stare was the part about the heir…

"A king, in order to be-yadda yadda- at the age of- yadda yadda- the first born child! Here we go!" Amy began to read.

According to the code of Kings, the first born son must be trained in all the arts, crafts, and duties that are becoming of his rank. Furthermore, it is strictly forbidden to ever leave the realm of his kingdom, for the Master Emerald's influence strives within the child, and the child and the Emeralds are inseparably connected.

"Inseparably..?" Amy held her stomach, worried. "What does that mean..? Wait! Is this why Sonic couldn't venture out of the castle without his parents?" She kept reading.

A few lines down, it went further on…

The royal bloodline is not the only one to hold the secrets of Chaos. Long ago, the two kings rivaled for the emeralds powers. One king, learned to blessings of the Master Emerald, and wielded it's seven servers to take down the wicked king. In his rage, the other king swore vengeance, and that he too, would raise a child that could wield the secret of the Emeralds.

The first king, spawned a daughter of immense connection to the Emeralds, and so it has it been. Whoever discovers the power of the emeralds, thus will carry in him the essence of chaos, which will bless… or destroy.

"Our wedding day…" Amy wondered, and looked down again at her stomach.

Stroking it lightly, she thought about it a moment.

"If… If Sonic is connected to the Emeralds… wait, wait…. His a few times great grandfather used the secret of the Master Emerald, meaning that chaos then flowed through him and became a part of his essence… which means… that that connection could be passed down… so Chaos is absorbed and then can be inherited!" she struck a eureka, and continued. "Which means-! When the Master Emerald sanctified our marriage… it was reacting to Sonic's future… which means that now… Ohh!" she looked down.

"Haha! Are you kicking out of excitement that mommy is so smart?" she spoke to the little rambunctious child within her.

It continued to move and kick, which hurt her sides a little, but made her smile and laugh slightly. "Hehe, stay in there a little longer, okay?" she held her hand over the kicks. "…I… I don't want Sonic thinking I lied to him… and so I want him to see me before seeing you in my arms… I… I don't want to rob him of all this…" she put the book down, and forgot her whole train of thought, before getting up with some effort, holding her hands under her stomach, and walking to the study room's window.

"Sonic's still at war… and I know it will still be a while before he comes back…" she stroked it lightly, as the movement of her getting up seemed to quiet the child down.

"But… I want him to be here… I want… him to… to… be apart of… all … this…" she felt the weight on her body give, and she quickly reached back for the table, clinging to it and leaning on it, before reaching for the chair and sitting back down in it.

"Phew." She let some air out, and then took more deep ones in. "You sure are gonna be a big one!" she laughed, and wondered a moment. 'Sonic… be safe.'

-Present time Sonic, and some several days later-

Upon horseback, the three lead the army behind them, having fought off some loose robots, and were finally able to get a clear look at the countryside of the Ark kingdom…

Ruined… completely stained black on each article of wood or whatever was left in the rubble.

"What kind of king allows this kind of destruction? To his own people?" Tails commented, looking so sorrow for the poor souls who inhabited here…

"These people were worse off than we thought…" Knuckles admitted, thinking of the poor people in the underground stadium, and turning away, closing his eyes in respect for the assumed dead.

"…My king!"

Sonic turned around, pulling Wind Rider back, as he stepped lively and with a little yank of protest from the sudden movement.

"What news, scouts?" his horse stepped back and forth for a moment, leaning forward and back in place.

"The Master Emerald is acting off, sir." The man stated, and bowed his head, putting a hand over his chest. "I swear it. I believe it gave one of my men a vision of the future."

"The future?" Sonic looked to the younger man, probably just graduated as a knight, looking down humbly to the ground, seeming afraid. "…Speak up, boy. State your vision." Sonic encouraged, but kept trying to act the part of a good king.

The boy rose his head, and nodded.

He moved his horse forward to the king, "What I am about to say… please it fall light upon your ears… I swear, I am not crazy. I truly believe that the priestess in my vision spoke as true to me as I speak before you."

"Priestess?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"In my vision, I believe Chaos spoke through her form." He replied.

Sonic remained silent, being slightly skeptical, and looked to Tails and Knuckles.

"I… don't believe any mention of a Priestess was known in olden times… but maidens did attend the Master Emerald, and most were slaves from the uncharted lands…" Tails explained, as Knuckles suddenly looked back to him.

"Wait! I know of that! My people, before they became known as barbarians, were once men of slaves. We know are people spoke of slavery, and how we escaped from the order of a just king." Knuckles turned to Sonic, "You're great, great, something or other, great grandfathers did that." He smiled to him, showing once more he had respect for Sonic's genealogy.

Sonic turned to the boy, "Go on then. I'll hear your vision." Sonic nodded.

The boy nodded, and began.

"I at first thought I saw Eggman, the prince's royal advisor, taking advantage of a young and innocent prince, and changing his thoughts to his own use. The Priestess then stated that the prince had lost a someone important, but would not change his bloodlusting heart for her killers. He has now, gone through a most extraordinary change. He wishes to avenge his good-hearted friend, after learning of Eggman's deceit through the graces of the Master Emerald… however…" he looked down.

"…Go on." Tails nodded to the boy, but wasn't sure what to think of all he was saying.

"…The power of the Master Emerald did not pierce his heart with understanding… only with truth." His face looked of one who had sorrow for the prince. "I'm sorry. My countenance betrays me. For then the Priestess told me that he seeks the life of my king, to rule in peace through destruction. That it is by the king's hand, you my liege, that peace can come to the land, and only you… and the child that will be born of your descent, will forever wield the power to do so. The Prince, Shadow, is already misusing the Master Emerald's blessing, which the Priestess stated was done to try and fully purify the prince to see the good over his wicked thinking… but the prince was ignorant to the promptings, and so, he has fallen yet again, but now, his blood holds the power to consume the essence of chaos. He… he must be stopped at all cost, and shown the evil of his ways. Only you my king… can perform this task."

"My descent?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean, 'or my descent'?"

"The Priestess must have been referring to Amy…" Knuckles looked down, holding his hand to his chin.

"Amy? What about Amy?" Sonic turned back to them, looking upset he wasn't on the same page as everyone else.

"My king… I believe the Priestess meant your unborn child." He explained. "At least… from her status so far… I would assume your child is due any day now. Or…" he looked to his superior next to him, "Are the rumors misinforming?"

"Unborn child!?"

"Sonic… you mean… you didn't know?" Tails leaned forward, surprised and a little dumbfounded he hadn't known.

Sonic jumped to the side of his horse, and glared to Tails, "Are you telling me that Amy wouldn't tell me about an 'unborn child'!? Who else is following this here?!"

"…Sonic… Amy IS pregnant."

Sonic's face shifted, turning back to Tails.

He hung a little of his mouth out.

Knuckles, looking to Tails and Sonic, suddenly realized Sonic didn't know, and burst out laughing, completely showing ignorance to the fact of how inappropriate that action was just then…

"HAHAHAHA! You mean to tell me, you haven't noticed her getting bigger?!" he held his hands out on his stomach. " HAHAAH! Sonic! Come on! Did you think she was just getting FAT!? WHOOHOHOHHOOO, HAAA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Knuckles…" Tails scolded in a whisper, leaning forward to try and give Knuckles a hint to be more sensitive about this subject…

"Yeah, she's been bloated with that fat kid of yours for some time now. Come to think of it. I think she really should be showing pretty heavily about now." Knuckles looked up, trying to judge how long they'd been gone.

Sonic looked mortified, his mouth hanging more open and his arms out stretched before him.

He shook them violently and turned to Tails, "WHHHEEEN!? When was this!? How could none of you tell me!? I still had a year before I .. I … I'm gonna be a…" He was at first shouting in shock, before the real heavy duty awareness sank in.

"I'm…" he slowly leaned back on his horse.

"SONIC!" Tails reached a hand out, moving forward and flying with his tails, before stopping and flinching at the impact Sonic's face made with the ground.

He was like a spear sticking straight out of the ground, before slowly falling down and hitting the surface of the ground with his whole body.

"Amy… my Amy… pregnant." He squished his face up towards his horse, who shook it's head at him, as if mocking him from above.

"…What night was it?" his face shifted again, as Tails flew down to his side, slightly chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! I assumed you knew." He helped him up, as Sonic couldn't quite get his footing right.

"I'm gonna be a dada…" he looked like he was in la la land. "The fat she gained wasn't from food, it was from me." His eyes rolled up into his skull a moment. "Haaaa…." He seemed to lean back and almost faint for a second.

"Sonic! Oh… I'm having a hard time pitying you at this point." Tails snickered, unable to help but laugh at his reaction.

"A son… or a girl… oh, Chaos, not a girl. Scratch that, not a boy. Or either. Chaos either/or I'm still gonna look like an uncool dad!" he put his hands to his face, kicking his legs out and moaning in what seemed to be internal pain.

He then turned to his stomach, "Why didn't she tell me?" he looked a little deranged, crawling along the ground, his eyes wide and his pupils shrunk, his eye twitching slightly. "She took all those fat jokes like they were nothing." He continued to crawl past the horses of the two men who came to him, as Tails fanned them off.

"Go… uh… tell the others to take a breather." He followed Sonic, bending every now and then to try and keep up and also to get him up again, but he wasn't letting him help him. "Sonic…"

Knuckles just kept laughing.

Sonic suddenly about-faced on the ground, shifting to his back and then leaning up, pointing accusingly at Knuckles, "YOU KNEW!" he turned to Tails, "YOU KNEW!" Tails held up his hands, guilty as charged with a sweatdrop, "DOES THE WHOLE KINGDOM KNOW!?" he spun his pointer finger around, encompassing what looked like the whole world to Sonic.

"…Yes?" Tails shrugged, unable to really hold the truth back, and squinted an eye slightly. "We just assumed you did too!"

"….That girl…PAH!" he still looked like he was taking the news hard, and flopped forward again, this time, his legs spread out and his head face-planting between them.

"I'm never going to forgive her for this." He mumbled, skidding his face up again. "I can't believe she would keep that from me… was she afraid? I couldn't see her being that aware of how I would react to feel worried about it…"

"Actually, I could see her WAY thinking that." Tails held out a hand, showing he had absolute confidence that was why. "Or… ah! I got it!" Tails leaned down, putting a sympathetic hand on his friend's flat back.

Sonic blinked slowly on the ground, looking miserable as he listened to Tails's attempt at a comfort.

"Maybe she wanted to tell you, but when the whole war thing came up, she didn't want you feeling obliged to stay home. You know? Maybe she cared too much to have you stay by her side?"

Sonic's eyes slowly widened, and he rose himself up off the ground.

"Yes… that would make sense…" he looked down and around at the ground, and then hit it. "HA! She's not afraid of me!" He felt relieved, leaning his head back and putting a hand to stroke back his hair.. before getting up and looking confused again.

"Wait a minute… she could of told me before that! Oh no.. she really is afraid I'll revert back to my old self.. I'll panic, or overreact, and she'll feel bad about having a kid and I'll say something horrible to make her feel like that even though I don't meanitandthenherwholeworldwillcrashdownanditwillbeallmyfaultand-"

Tails threw a hand up and slugged him right across the face.

"Whoho! Woah. Ble-er-er-er-er! Thanks, Tails." Sonic shook his head, then shook it more violently, letting his lips flap around, before looking thankful towards Tails.

"Anytime." He smiled, rocking on his shoes as if he was innocent of any hit. "But you have to admit… if Amy did see you react like this… she would be heartbroken that you aren't thrilled." He lowered his ears, and looked up at him, as if suggesting he needed to be real honest about how he just acted.

Sonic took a few breaths, and looked away, feeling guilty, and rubbed his shoulder a moment. "Yeah… she wouldn't have liked that." He took another deep breath, "I guess… even if Amy had told me… I would still have acted somewhat like that." He concluded, and turned his mouth to the side, looking rightfully aware of it now.

"I suggest-" Tails winked to him, and held up a finger, walking around to face him, and put both hands out to his shoulders, patting them. "That when you get home, you react as though that baby is the greatest thing you've ever laid eyes on… and that you're happy to have a family with her." He dusted Sonic's shoulder's off of any remaining dirt on them, as Sonic gave off a goofy grin.

"Yeah.. right… a family… A FAMILY!" his legs collapsed on him again, as Tails was quick this time to grab him and raise him up again.

He patted his chest, "Hang in there, daddy." He teased.

"I'm gonna have to work!"

Knuckles, a little ways off, broke off into another billowing chorus of laughter, leaning forward and barely able to keep on his horse, as it farted beneath him, making his body bounce once or twice.

"…Sonic." Tails had stared off towards Knuckles unamusingly, before turning back to Sonic, a deadpan stare in his drooped eyelids. "You're a filthy rich king. You're gonna provide just fine… in those regards." Tails patted his back in support, before looking down and away, and scurrying off.

"Wait, in those regards, hold it!" Sonic stopped his friend, grabbing one of his tails, which was a no-no for anyone who knew Tails, and pulled him back.

"H-hey!" Tails felt the sensation of touch and pain all at once and quickly was pulled back to Sonic, as he swiped his tail out of his grasp. "What have I said about no touchy!" he wagged his hand with his tail's tip at Sonic, before cradling it and stroking it, gasping when he saw Sonic's dirty hand had left dirt on it, and pouted his way.

"What do you mean, 'in those regards'?!" Sonic put his hands on his hips, leaning forward, angry at the accusation.

"Hmph." Tails dropped his hurt tail and mimicked Sonic's look, but his face showed a pout instead. "Maybe providing for a family will be just given to you based on your rank, Sonic… but on the emotional aspect? Will you really be able to handle a crying baby without giving up?" he seemed slightly serious.

He then leaned up and folded his arms, "It took you half your life to realize you loved Amy, and even more so HALF A YYEEEEARRR to actually love her right, and now you're about to tackle a baby that requires nothing BUT love and affection… obviously care too, but again, you have that covered along with Amy, so you have to admit there's a slight dilemma on your hands in the near future… heheh… did you … heh… did you get the pun?" Tails pointed a finger out to him, but Sonic was too consumed in his thoughts to realize it.

"Like.. a baby… in your hands… dilemma…? Oh come on!" Tails leaned up and shouted into the air. "That was a good tension breaker!"

"You're right… I'm still a horrible person whose trying to recover from being a total jerk… I'm gonna be a horrible dad…" slowly, ever so slowly, Sonic dropped down to his knees, and held himself there a moment. "Heh… my old man.. he was never able to be around… but he wanted to be. And every time he got the chance? He would show with every bit of his being how much he cared about me and my mother… he never let one ounce of annoyance, or pain, or frustration show through his face at being absent from my life so much… he just laughed, and played with me, and taught me everything he could before he was pulled away from me again… I don't want… I don't want to my kid to have to be apart from me… only to see his old man cold-faced when he had a second to be with him… I can't do this." He dropped his hands to the ground.

Repeating the same thing he once told Amy, brought an ominous feeling to his heart.

Tails shook his head, "That's awful, Sonic! You can't say that!" he fell to his knees too, holding Sonic's shoulders, trying to get him to look up from the ground. "You'd never be cold as stone! You're too kind for that! You'd be a fun, dad! And… and I'm sure with Shadow gone, you can have a time of peace with your kid! You can take him-, o-or her,- outside the castle to explore, just like you've always wanted too! A-and Amy can help you with being sensitive, it's not like you're not, you just have a hard time showing it! It'll be okay, Sonic. It was wonderful when you married Amy- Well, I-I mean, the second time around when you got the hang of it… heheh. But you learned that that wasn't so bad… in fact! It was great! So… so a kid will be even BETTER because you won't make the same mistake again… right, Sonic?"

Sonic slowly rose his head to his best friend. "You really think… I could be a good… cool dad?"

"On my life and honor, Sonic. I'll do everything in my power to help you be everything cool and more for that little tike." He smiled.

Sonic nodded.

Tails then hugged Sonic, and Sonic patted his back. "Thanks, little buddy."

"Haha! Better not call your kid that!" He teased, and pulled away. "That's my nick-name!" he laughed.

"While you two are having your moment…" Knuckles, with his arms folded, looked at the two like he was mentally shaking his head at their behavior. "We've got a war to win." He pulled out his axe, and looked to his men behind them. "We'll continue the march!" he called out, "By this time in a week… we'll have you face the Right of Kings against the immortal Prince… And then… you can go home to tell Amy she'll be having her child in an eternal time of peace."

Those words, pierced through Sonic's heart, as his eyes narrowed, and his smile stretched.

He nodded to Knuckles, regaining a will to continue on and bring that future to light!

He jumped on his horse, swinging a leg over, and drew forth his Chaos Blade. "To arms! For our children, our wives, our freedoms, and our God! Let's bring about peeeacccceee!"

The men shouted their approvals, as Tails flew to his own horse, whose motherly love had kept her close to Tails anyway, which made him smile down and pat her for trotting along side him while he comforted his friend.

The men all reeled their horses back and then took off, charging towards the Ark Kingdom.

-A few days later, Ark Kingdom-

*Knock knock knock*

"Ehem… your lordship?"

"Say it properly!"

"Pahh! Fine. But if he kills me, I'm holding you responsible!"

"Right. I'll have your perverted ghost hanging over me in my sleep."

"Perverted what now?"

"Nothing, Storm." The two rolled their eyes, and entered the King's Chambers.

Shadow stood at the balcony window, his super form still intact.

"Geez, how long is he going to wear that color?" Jet leaned over to whisper his side-remark to Wave from the corner of his beak, keeping the front part tightly shut.

She jabbed him on the side.

"ACK!"

"Quiet you! Or you really will get us all killed." She scolded, harshly toning it, and then looking back to Shadow.

"We've done as you asked, you're friend is revived, and so is half the village. We're starting on the town and getting the ones already de-robotized to search for any survivors or unobtained robotized citizens." She gestured her arm out to him, before folding her own, and then flicking her head to Storm.

"Go on, get the girl."

Storm looked jittery, and quickly held up a pointer finger as if saying, 'wait one moment', and left.

"…My specific orders were to bring her here first… then take care of the others."

The two widened their eyes.

"EHEM!" Jet coughed out, and pushed Wave, stepping up beside her. "Yeah, Wave! Didn't I tell you it was the other way around!"

"Why you-!"

"Silence!"

With the turn of Shadow's royal cape, the two clung to each other, shivering again.

"You don't have to act so peeved about everything!" she lightly let out.

"Shut up, Wave! He's staring! And standing! Right! There!" Jet shook beside her, before thrusting his head down to gesture to Shadow being right in front of her, but sometimes, she couldn't keep her mouth shut as much as Jet couldn't zip his big, fat beak!

"I got the lady, da-hah." He blushed, seeing Rouge had taken his hand, then flew up and kissed his cheek, patting his head.

"That'll do, big boy." She cooed, and flew over to the other two, standing in front of them as Storm blushed and held his cheek, a bit of his tongue sticking out.

"My, my… look whose taking on a new color palette." She teased, folding her arms and seeming to indirectly defend the three behind her.

He seemed to calm down slightly in his annoyance, and just narrowed his eyes at her. "You're late." He turned his robe again to flow behind him, and walked towards the balcony. "I'm glad you're back to your usual help. Now, I need you to scout how far that mass of men is from us." He held his head up high, seeing the army approaching in the distance.

"Hmm? An army already? What have I missed~" in curiosity that slowly turned a playful sense of interest, she walked over to him and then turned to angle herself from the balcony, standing next to him.

"If you ask me, they look like ants from here."

"You know what I meant."

"Hmmhmm, yes. I do." She turned to the three. "What are you three bobble-headed dimwits doing gawking and staring like scared little cats for!? Get out there and find more people to save!" she pointed a finger full of attitude and then swiped her hand to the door, as the three immediately scrambled about and took off for the exit, even pushing the others down and having to slightly run on all fours a moment to get out.

"Some way to thank her heroes!"

"Bobble-headed?!"

"She was so pertty when she wasn't yelling!"

"Yeah, much like Wave!"

"SHUT YOUR BEAK YOU SPINELESS PIGEON!"

Jet let out a gasp and tackled her, as Storm thought maybe she meant him.

"Who you callin' spineless, huh!?" he jumped in and the three rolled out in a clouded ball of brawling, being then flung down the stairs shouting, "OHHH NOOOOO!" and letting out grunts of pain all the way down.

Rouge shook her head, putting her hand up to it. "Ohh… you have no idea how senseless those birdbrains are… but if they brought me back, I have to admit, they must have some merit to themselves." She shrugged, and turned to Shadow.

"…You okay?"

"Once Sonic is dead, Maria will be able to rest in peace… at long last…" he closed his eyes, still looking pretty tense.

"…Still as intense as when I had left…" she looked a bit sorry for him, but let it go a moment later. "You're still bent on seeking Sonic's bloodline executed?"

"It will mean the end of war… and a time of Maria's peace." He lowered his head.

"….Do you really believe killing will bring about a new world order..?" she stated this genuinely, and reached a hand out to him. "Shadow…"

"Enough." He moved away from her touch, moving his robe more in front of him, having it hang now over just one shoulder. "I've waited long enough. Examine his forces. I'll take Sonic on.. alone." He glared towards the mass of men approaching.

"…You don't even have an army to fight them." She sighed.

He suddenly smiled, chuckling to himself.

He flicked out his wrist, contorting it a moment in an unnatural way.

The deactivated robots suddenly felt their chaos energy surge them to life, and they leaned up, blinking to life in their eye-scanners, as the Babylon Rogues freaked out and held each other once more. Storm scooped them all up and ran back to the basement, eyes closed in tearful fright.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind your questions." Shadow rose his head up slightly.

"Get me the king… alone."

-Sonic's point of view :D-

"The Ark kingdom isn't far now, just a little longer… we'll be there before day break." Tails stated, seeing the kingdom up ahead, and looking out over his map.

Tornado shifted a little under him, and he quickly moved his hands back down, crinkling the map up slightly. "Wo-o-oah! Easy girl… it's not like I'm taking you into battle again." He smiled kindly, closing his eyes and sweat dropping.

As strategist, he wasn't meant to be in the head of battle anyway, but tailing behind, sending messages to Knuckles on battle formations he could try.

"This is taking too long… I could bolt right up there on my two feet alone and-!"

As Sonic narrowed his eyes, holding the reins up and ready for anything, he suddenly looked back to see Tails and Knuckles's expressions…

"….You're right. Never without you two again." He assured them, and they smiled.

However…

"Something's coming! Battle stations!"

"Huh?" Knuckles heard his second in command call out, and looked up to the sky.

"Archers! To your stations!"

The men fell into their rose, and pulled back their bows.

"Hmm…" Tails narrowed his eyes, and was ready to pull back too.

"That doesn't look like a robot…" Sonic put a hand up to block the sun, trying to see what the object was in the distance. "Doesn't look fast enough to be a missle…"

"…Ah! Hold your fire!" Knuckles threw a hand back, rearing his horse up on it's two back legs before thumping down and racing out.

"H-hey!"

"It's Lady Rouge!" he called, as she looked weary from flying.

"Ohh…ohhhh…" she looked wobblily in the air, and then flew down. 'That knuckle-head…' she smirked as she closed her eyes and purposefully glided to where he could catch her.

"Offph!"

"Heh. My lady never fails to surprise me." Knuckles smirked, before seeing her look so weak. "Woah, Rouge… are you alright?"

"I… just escaped.. the Prince… Shadow he's… gone wild in rage." She lifted a hand, shakily up to him. "Ugh…" she let it drop, along with her head.

"Ah! Someone! Quick! Bring her water!" he called from behind him.

'My lady… huh?' she smiled and peeked an eye up, before going back to her act.

"Oh, you are too kind." She was placed down to sit on a rock, and took the drink, sipping it.

She crossed her legs and then looked seductively to the three main heroes.

"My… so you're suppose to be the heroes that will save our kingdom?"

"Your kingdom? Beh! You know you're a nomad by trade!" Knuckles, his arms folded, called her out on that one, making her 'tsk' before shifting her legs to the side and under her again.

"Would you quit interrupting me. A lady with news has the right to speak, you know." She scolded, and shook out her hair. "I'm here to state that it's no use. You three and your little excuse for an army stand no chance against Eggman's enhanced robots, filled with your very own Master Emerald's Chaos powers, mind you."

The three looked to each other, showing their concern at her words.

"You might as well give up. Or you know…" she took another sip, before looking up at Sonic.

"Take the Right of Kings…"

"Rouge!"

"I'm only saying, is all. Isn't that your only hope? Don't you remember what happened the last time your little possewent against regular Eggman machines? You didn't stand a winning chance without Sonic and your little strategist here."

She winked to Tails, as Knuckles stepped forward, lifting a fist up.

"it's not your right to state anything! Thanks for the warning, but Sonic's sticking to his team this time!"

Sonic looked down.

"Heh, even your own king knows what's best."

She took another sip.

Tails looked to Sonic, seeing his face looking conflicted.

"Sonic..?"

He closed his eyes.

"…She's right, Tails.. Knuckles… it's me that Shadow's after. If I take all of you with me, it could only mean more bloodshed."

"Right on it."

She winked at his thinking.

"Enough!" Knuckles swiped an arm out at her, and then turned to Sonic, "What about your transformation! You said you changed! You weren't gonna play the hero anymore, remember?! You were gonna BE the hero!"

"My, my… so loud." She looked annoyed at him, lowering her eyelids and taking another sip, nonchalantly.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Stop! Knuckles! I know what I have to do! This feels right. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"You're insulting my men!" Knuckles removed Sonic's hand that was placed to stop him from yelling at Rouge.

"I thought you finally learned something for a change!"

"What!? You want to just come in, prancing your swords and spears around, while I'm up in the sky duking it out with Shadow throwing Chaos spears and killing our men!? They're my people too, Knuckles!"

"That's exactly what we'll do. And with any luck, we'll even weaken his robotic forces while we're at it."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow up, hearing that plan, and closed her eyes. "My… what bravery." She looked up to Knuckles, "Not only my hero… but also a true warrior of valor. Shame you're a general… they usually live such lonely lives." She looked away, stating her suggestive hint and then sipping more of her drink.

"W-wha?" Knuckles turned back to her, blinking and blushing slightly, before glaring her down and growling out another insult. "Quiet, bat girl! You don't know the first think about honor!"

"There's honor in my line of work." She winked, "But just not among others not of our… how should I say… kind…"

"What.. what does that mean?"

She was, of course, referring to her being a theif, but knew he thought her work was different.

Oh, if he only knew…

"I'll let you two talk about it, but for now,-" she jumped up and put her hands over Knuckles's broad chest. "I've gotta do my duty and thank my savior… the brave general Knuckles~"

"I-ah-bah-h-huh?" Knuckles looked flustered, as she winked to him and pulled him away into a tent.

"H-hey-hey!" Knuckles struggled but her giddy expression showed she wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

She peeked out of the tent, "Oh, don't worry. I don't mean any harm by him. He'll be ready for battle, if he goes that is, but until then I hope you don't mind if I ask for some privacy now… do you? Hmmhmm." She winked her hint again and closed the tent. "Ta-ta."

Sonic and Tails blinked a moment, not sure how to react, before looking to each other awkwardly and shrugging.

"Seems like he knew her." Sonic admitted.

"Y-yeah… hey! You don't think…"

"What is it, Tails?"

"When he said he'd never touched a woman… but a woman touched him… hmmm.." He held a hand up to his chin, thinking… "Ah, nevermind. I shouldn't investigate that hard into Knuckles's love life." Tails looked apologetic and scratched the back of his head, before looking concerningly up to Sonic.

"Are you really going to try and go it alone, Sonic? We could really help you from below…"

"I don't know, Tails." He shook his head, turning away. "One minute, I'm totally right there with ya on that one… but then I hear about my kid on the way… and then what Rouge just said… it's all… making it harder and harder to see where the right decision is!" he put his hands to his head, before leaning back and sighing.

"I bet Amy would say something really good right now." He closed his eyes.

"…You've been thinking an awful lot about her… haven't you?" Tails walked up behind him.

"… I can't help it… I don't just miss her now… I worry about her." He scratched the front of his head, leaning it down. "I thought she was safe before… well, … you know. Now that I know she's expanding,… I mean, I wouldn't have been much help to her there either I guess." He put his hands behind his head, and looked up again, letting a leg lean up and the back of it rest on the ground.

"But now… I feel obligated too. I… want to keep my promise to her no matter what… she may have relieved me of it for now… but that doesn't change the way I feel."

Tails smiled, hearing him truly caring about Amy made him happy to see how much Sonic had truly changed.

"Before, I would have said you were crazy and to shapin' up!" Tails leaned forward, his hands on his hips, as Sonic turned around to face him.

"..But now…" Tails dropped the act, "I truly know that you're not trying to act rash or selfishly… you truly are thinking things through. I'm proud of you, Sonic!" Tails beamed, having his two tails whip out behind him. "I'll only say this, whether you go it alone or not, we're going to make our own decisions too. We're fighting! Whether you want us to, or not! E-even though you're king and could command us not too… I-I know you're not that kind of king and would never do such a thing!" he held his hands up in fist towards his face, and Sonic chuckled.

"Of course not, buddy! I can't stop you from doing what you feel is right. But please understand… My main priority is Shadow. I've got to take him down and protect my world's future! As that one kid said, it's up to me." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah!" Tails also nodded. "Or your unborn child's mysterious link to the Master Emerald! Whatever that means!" Tails acted like that didn't matter as he walked off, but Sonic froze for a second, really contemplating what that meant.

"Uhhh…Tails? That kinda seems important."

"It's not."

"But-but, I think you might find that it is..?"

"But it's not! He's not even born yet! And besides, even if he was, he's a BABY. What could he do?"

"Why are you calling it a 'he'! We don't even know if it's a boy or girl!"

"Either way, SHE or HE isn't going to be a player in the war. Don't sweat it!"

"I SWEAT THAT A PRIESTESS MENTIONED HIM. I'm pretty sure that's something to sweat about, Tails!"

"Now you're just getting daddy feels again."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A DAD!"

-Chaos Kingdom-

"Ohh…ughh…" Amy clenched her stomach.

"My lady!" A few girls came to her side.

"Is it time, my queen?"

"No..n-no, it can't be… Sonic's still away." Amy tried to move again, and felt the pain levitate a little.

"Oh good…" she sighed, little tears falling slightly from her face.

'Hold on… please… please don't come out before he gets back home…'

Vanilla walked into the bedroom, seeing Amy reading the Book of the Chaos Kingdom, and looking concerned.

"You really should walk around." She stated, bringing some warm milk to her side.

"No, that's okay. I'm tried." Amy reached up and put the book down on her belly, having it look greatly elevated as she reached for the milk and started to drink it.

"…It could help with contractions. It stimulates the baby to drop." She sat down, looking at her dodging her suggestions.

"Emm-mm." Amy shook her head. "She's not ready to come out yet." Amy smiled, and continuing drinking.

"She?"

"I change my mind from time to time." Amy giggled, and put a gentle hand to her stomach. "Whatever this little guy is, they're going to be a runner! Just like Sonic! Haha! He's been bruising up my sides all day!"

"….Amy…."

"You can't wait forever."

Amy's happy expression left her.

Her eyes covered in shadows.

"…He has to wait." She started to tear up. "Sonic's still not here yet… I haven't told him yet…"

"…Amy…"

"The baby's alright. I take good care of her. I know it can wait just a little longer…" she leaned her head up, smiling.

"…That's not wise." Vanilla cautioned. "When the time comes, you must push." She explained, putting her hands on the bed.

"…Just a little longer…" Amy patted the belly. "Hehe, good baby…"

"…eh-heh." Vanilla looked away, her mouth clenching on her teeth.

She walked out of the room and closed the door, the royal physician behind her.

"Has she showed you the signs of postponing the inevitable as she did myself?" the kind doctor stated, blinking in worry through his glasses.

"….Yes." Vanilla admitted, looking heartbroken over it.

"…Hmm… I see. She must exercise." He folded his arms, and then looked seriously up to Vanilla. "She must also take in plenty of nutrients. And also-"

She took his hands when he parted them from their fold.

"I know. I had you deliver my own child, do you recall? I know what must be done. I promise. I won't let her act this irrationally anymore." She nodded to show her determination in that statement. "I will take care of my queen."

"Queen? You speak as if she's your own little girl." He smiled, "You were a wonderful mother. I almost longed to help you in future births. I'm sorry about your husband." He looked to her kindly. "Has there not been another who has seemed worthy of your hand, my dear?"

She looked away.

"I see. Love's arrow may shoot a thousand times, but we only truly let it in once." He nodded, closing his eyes and then smiling, raising her head up. "Beautiful, Vanilla. Do not my words offend you. I'm so proud of you for sticking by the King's son, and now his wife's side. You have always served the royal family to your fullest capabilities. Your late husband would be so proud of you. I'm sure he offers prayers to Chaos for your eternal blessings." He bowed, and then took his doctor's bag out from under his arms, and tipped his hat.

"I must be off. As a renowned medical physicist, there's always high demand for my specialties. But as always, I'll take the good queen first. When the time comes." He bowed again, showing deep respect, and then took off down the long outdoor hallway.

Vanilla bowed back, and looked sorrowfully after him. "Thank you… Good sir."

"AHHH!"

Vanilla's whole body felt like a lightning bolt had traveled from her head down to her feet.

She immediately ran back in, using the energy pulsing through her veins, back to Amy's side.

"What's wrong!?" she panicked, flinging the door open. "My darling!" she fell to the side of the bed, seeing Amy turned over in pain.

"He… he hits too hard to be a girl.." she smiled through her pain.

"My… you scared me." She sighed in relief, and then held Amy's head, since her hands were tightly around herself.

"Did.. Did Sonic's mom have this issue?" she looked up, hopeful towards her mother-figure.

"…Yes…" Vanilla breathed out, seeing the resemblance and remembering those times all at once. "Actually… Sonic broke a rib."

"Oh… delightful." She joked through her strained voice.

"Vanilla?"

"Yes, my dear, what is it? Medicine to quiet the pain?" she was scooting ever closer, moving her ears out of her face to try and be as close as possible to Amy, ready and willing to help with whatever she may need.

"…I think… he wants to come out."

That painful realization broke out on Amy's face, but she seemed to already have accepted that.

"No matter how much I will him to stay… he fights against me… I think he needs to come out soon."

Vanilla's eyes widened, before her own head fell with light tears to match Amy's earlier ones.

She then looked up.

"Yes, my dear."

She smiled.

"It's almost time."

-Sonic! :D-

Sonic paced in the night. He had dreams of Amy calling his name, and even while he was awake, he couldn't help but feel like she was still calling to him.

"Amy…" he clenched his fists and teeth.

"Amy…"

"Well, aren't you just as hopeless as she."

"…!"

Sonic turned around, seeing Rouge leaning up against a tree.

"R-Rouge?" he took a stance, as if he was being caught.

"Cool your horses. Knuckles fell asleep." She motioned a hand out, and walked over to Sonic.

"I saw you pacing now… calling your lover's name." she walked around him, looking to the moon. "Missing her terribly?"

"…Amy's… with child." Sonic looked away.

Rouge's back straightened, and she turned immediately to Sonic, looking shocked. "No…" she started breathing deeply and looking around the ground, seeing as this could ruin everything Shadow hoped to accomplish.

"She's almost due any time now… well, according to the rumors. I just can't… I can't bring myself to run back to her.. I'd be abandoning the kingdom… but I can't stand not knowing how she's doing… I hear childbearing can be…Well…"

"A drag." She scowled.

Sonic turned around to face her.

"I-I meant childbearing! Terrible. So I hear. Never would care for it. Haha…" she tried to brush the last comment away, and moved a fake strand of hair out of her face, trying to not have Sonic see her true expression.

'When Shadow finds out… this could get ugly. I'm no murderer to an infant child…' She conflicted with her feelings, folding her arms and looking up, her back towards Sonic.

"…heh. You really care about old Knuckles, don't you?" He kicked the ground, as she flinched a little at his words.

"…What are you talking about? The king asking me about my feelings? Hahah! Who are you again?"

"Don't avoid it. That's all I'll say." Sonic kicked a pebble into a ditch, and watched it roll down. "Don't you have lakes around here? This place is like a desert waste land with trees growing for some unknown reason." Sonic looked around, seeing no real charm in this land.

"…The Master Emerald doesn't bless unnatural sons." She looked away.

Sonic turned back, looking over his shoulder at her. "…You mean… Shadow's creation." He looked forward.

"…He was born a regular old hedgehog. Just like your spunky little self was…. But then his father and Eggman's grandfather got a hold of him… his poor mother couldn't stop the tragedy from happening… she ended up falling because of defiance. Not to death. But into an empty state, where no one could communicate with her anymore. Shadow never saw her. He barely knew the woman." She fixed her hair slightly, thinking about his sad upbringing. "Maria was his only friend. A mother figure. A true angel to his poor demonic fate. He was created to win all wars, to destroy all enemies in his path… but Maria treated him as he always longed to be treated… like a normal little boy."

"Then she was killed… right?"

"…An unfortunate turn of events… but yes. She stepped in to save his life."

"…I think I heard about her before. But not in detail." Sonic turned away.

"… then… you don't know about the promise?"

"Promise? Don't you mean the oath to kill the entire Chaos Kingdom?" Sonic, in a bit of anger, turned around to show his disdain at that. "Pfft. Some angel."

"Don't say that!"

Sonic flinched back, facing her directly and this time, not turning away from her again.

"…You have no idea… how much that girl taught him."

"…What do you mean?"

"…Her true promise was distorted by Eggman. What she really wanted was for him to end this war. He interpreted that as he must kill you, bringing peace through the ending of this war in more bloodshed. He… he doesn't understand."

Rouge put a hand to her heart, looking away and sorrowfully at that situation. "He never understood love… nor that peace never comes of destruction. Amy, I hear, tried to show him some chivalry, even after he tried to strangle her life."

"….Grrah…" Sonic looked down, remembering Amy telling him that…

After a lot of persuasion….

His fists tightened, seeing the mental image,…

It only made him want to take down Shadow even more.

"He's not… necessarily evil. He's been fooled. Played a puppet king all these years…."

"Wait… a… puppet king?"

"Yes. He never wanted the wars or killing. He was forced too by Eggman's lying deceit. He was the real ring master. The person you should treat as your enemy, is Eggman!"

Took a firm stance, showing her conviction in that statement.

"Please… I don't know if it's already too late for Shadow but… if you can, use the Master Emerald's power inside your royal veins to tell him the truth! That Maria's true wish is to stop Eggman from continuing this careless war! And taking over the world!"

"The world!?" Sonic had never heard this before. "The legend states that Eggman has always been the secret power behind Shadow's strength.. but not that he's the one calling the shots!"

"Please. If you can… when you face Shadow in the Right of Kings… you must tell him the truth. The truth about Maria… and about what she meant. Explain it to him, no matter how much he'll fight against you. Someone has to tell him… and it can't be me." She looked away.

"…This whole time… you've been defending him."

"Ah!" she saw her cover being blown, and quickly tried to reverse her blunder. "O-oh no! That legend's been t-told in the Ark Kingdom for generations!"

"You've never lived there."

"Urk." She stopped waving her hands around, and sweatdropped, looking upset she was caught.

"Alright. You got me." She folded her arms, looking more serious as she lifted her head up. "Currently… I am a mercenary, hired by Prince Shadow to carry out some things… Spy… things."

"A spy!?"

"Hold your sword!" she held her hand out to stop him, seeing him reach for it.

"I'm trying to help him!"

"Yes, you made that clear."

"No, I mean… ugh! I care about him, alright!?"

"Two timing too? Wow, you really are a double agent."

"WHAT!? No! You-! Grahh… I mean, I won't tell him anything! But when you fight him, help him to realize the truth!"

She leaned forward, showing her determination in this matter.

"…So… in other words…" Sonic put his sword fully into it's sheath, having it only slightly out. "Get him to surrender… on my terms?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. He'll never surrender to you." She glared.

"Well, then I don't see your point." Sonic folded his arms.

"….Get him to surrender to Maria."

He blinked his eyes, before seeing the sincerity in her eyes, and the seriousness in her face.

"…He'll loose. He'll allow himself to be subjected under anyone's will… if he thinks they're an ally to Maria's wishes."

"…Like Eggman." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"….Like Eggman." She concluded, nodding to his deductions.

Sonic looked away, thinking…

"You promise not to tell him about Amy… and I'll promise to do everything in my power to stop him. Even if I have to use Maria's soul to do it." He nodded, "But you must know. My people usually leave the dead to their peace. To pray blessings from the Master Emerald to their family and friends."

"….Then pray she's been pleading for his cause too… all these millennium."

"…I'll do what I can." Sonic extended his hand.

"As will I." she took it, and they shook on it.

(What will Shadow's future hold? And Sonic's child? And where has Eggman run off too!? Find out, in the following Chapters of Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom! As always, Stay Tuned~)


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 17

By: Cutegirlmayra (I got some free time, and I really didn't want to waste it… though I really didn't want to write anything either… please just be glad I love you so much.)

Rouge flew back over the many plains, before seeing something in the distance, like the line of black below the sun.

"That's odd…" she blinked her eyes, flapping her wings to stay in place, and moved toward it just a little closer.

Squinting her eyes, they suddenly shot open wide, seeing the massive line of darkness… was moving… like a bumpy ripple at the bottom of the sun's eye, clear down the line of earth that she could see trailing from miles to miles…

"…It can't be." She breathed out, terror filling her eyes.

She dove back to Sonic and the team.

The solders in Sonic's tent plated him with armor, golden and with his red and fluffy white ended robe, his royal crown on the appropriate ear.

"Heh. Doesn't this all just… weigh me down?" Sonic waddled a bit in his armor, and looked to Knuckles, turning awkwardly to him in his bulky, rectangular prison, and tried a smile and thumbs up, before the helmet slammed down on him.

"Haha! That chest armor will do you some good, and I know it takes some getting used too but… those armored pants and shoes of yours will be much desired come the Right of Kings." Knuckles his own armor down, below there. "Just watch out for when it rides up. Yeesh."

"Ugh…" Sonic hated wearing clothes… now he had to wear heavy armor?

"Haha, should be light when you're in Super form. From what little research I had left from the previous readings of our experiment, I conclude that it's not only your chaos energy inside you that is amplified, but also your physical strength and endurance too!" Tails, moving the tarp of the tent, came in some extra things in hands, drink and blankets.

"I've already cleaned up the rest of the tents. The army is all ready to go and serve! And-"

"Sooooniiiccc!" Rouge flew down as quickly as she could, rolling from getting bad footing in her haste, and coughing from all the dust she conjured up from the tumble.

"Rouge?" Knuckles looked out the tent, and ran to her. "Dang it, woman! I thought you left for good!"

He bent down by her side, helping her as she took his arm.

"L-..ugh… listen to me!" she clutched her head.

When Sonic came out, his armor barely clanging on him, miraculously fitting him as well as it was intended too.

Since,… it was a hand-me-down.

"Sonic!" she immediately turned her head to him.

"King." A solder corrected her.

"…Grr, this isn't time for petty salutes!" she glared, ferociously for a woman, and turned back to Sonic. "It's Eggman! He's got a fully operational army on the horizon! But these don't look like they were made with Chaos's power! He must have held some back from the Ark Kingdom's Invasion and is now bringing them up to fight Shadow!"

Sonic bit down on his teeth, and looked up.

He raced at his super sonic speeds up the hill, having the wind flap his robe out once he got there, and saw the heads of the sun-shaded army making their way to the Ark Kingdom.

"…Those poor people…" Sonic remembered what Rouge had told him, about the Ark Kingdom's people being unrobotized, … and now… even going to war again?

It was too cruel to even fathom. Leaving no rest to their weary hearts, and plunging them right back into submission and panic once more.

Sonic clenched his fists, his shoulders stooping up and back, as he leaned his head forward.

If these were his own people…. No… that didn't matter now.

Sonic was determined, right then and there, from that moment on, to defeat Prince Shadow in the Right of Kings, claim the Ark Kingdom, and protect those citizens and families! As if they were his own faithful people!

He knew they hated kings… but maybe that was because they hadn't been treated very kindly by the right one yet.

The Right one…

"I have to win the Right." Sonic concluded, still angry at the injustice he saw happening before his eyes. Or going to happen, depending on how fast he could defeat Shadow…

Three army's…. if he could get Shadow on his side, they're armies combined could-!

What was he saying?!

Sonic moved back a moment, caught up in his emotions, he hadn't realized what he had just thought, and looked like he was stepping back from his previous notions, looking at his hands.

If he went through with the Right of Kings… he would be threatening the loss of his own Kingdom… though, he knew he could win.

He clutched his fists again.

"…I have to win." He looked up, taking on a more serious approach. "I don't have time to dwell on if it's right or wrong… my family's hatred of Shadow…" he looked down, and closed his eyes.

"Family…"

He thought of his mom and dad… them turning around and smiling to him…

Then he thought of Amy.

A baby's cry suddenly echoed in his mind as he opened them, looking frightened.

He looked away and took in some air a moment, seeming a bit spooked by his imaginings, but then calmed himself down again, trying to not worry about that right now.

"I have to defend the Ark Kingdom… and in order to do that…" He glared towards the kingdom…

"…I'll be there… Shadow." He nodded in it's direction, and took off back towards his own army.

"Sir, we've been awaiting your command." A solder handed him his arm shield and the Chaos Blade.

"Thank you." He nodded politely, and without slowing down, allowed the solders to place the articles on him, and walked towards his horse.

Leaping up onto it, he positioned him around and started walking down the line.

"When I became your king, I set down my goals and hopes for my kingdom. How I would lead, and how I wouldn't allow such an awful fate to come to my kingdom… as to fall before the sword of tyranny and hate." He looked down to his men, but in his heart, they were all one before him.

They're bravery…

"In your hearts, you have my heart. You are all heroes before me! Let the kingdom mark this day… the day that your father's dignity became your very souls. They were torn in the battles of the wars… from you, from their families and friends… from their very livelihoods! Sworn warriors… but now, you take something even greater to your hearts! You take on another people's dignity, hopes, and dreams! When I win this Right of Kings… they shall be our brothers… are sisters… and their freedom lies with your swords!"

He pulled out his own, making Wind Rider jump up slightly, whining in slight protest at the sudden sound of it being drawn.

"I refuse to let my vow as king, fall just upon those who are fortunate enough to call me king!" he raised his Chaos Blade to the sky, it's green aura suddenly shooting forth a light down the lines.

"I say… Whatever kingdom it may be… let it be the kingdom… of Peace!"

"OF PEACE!"

"Freedom!"

"Freedom!"

"For the happiness and prosperity,… of all kingdoms!"

"To the world! Valor be to the king!"

"H-huh?"

Sonic put down his sword a little, turning to his men.

"Hail to the king!"

"Long live the king!"

"I.. I know this.." Sonic squinted his eyes, before his heart suddenly filled with such touched joy. "This is…" his eyes fell slightly, as he looked over his army…. His men… his people…

His sword fell to his side as he heard the rhythm increase.

"Hail to the king!"

"The king!"

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Can you hear?

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol, by and by~

And all glory give to the king! Whose will only thinks on peace!

He shall defeat and save even enemy!

He shall save our world from strife, by and by, by and by.

And may our kingdoms come as one at last!

All glory to our king!

And all glory to our fathers, pray!

We shall battle by his side, yea, by his side.

That his reign may remain, by and by.

He has proved his love to the kingdom so.

That we forgive the sins of old!

And this charming Chaos Carol, you shall hear, you shall hear!

Play far into the future, by and by~

By… and… byyyy!

With such deep love and gratitude, Sonic bowed his head, shaking it to hold back tears, as he lifted a hand up and rubbed his eyes.

They only sang this in his father's reign, and then it wasn't till Amy becoming queen that they sang it again.

Now… at last… he had won the people's hearts. The kingdom was loyally for his cause of peace. He had finally become….

A true king.

Knuckles and Tails clapped and applauded, they were wound up in great joy for their friend. Such a carol was a true sign that he had at last, overcome his faults, triumphant over his weaknesses, and had truly become a good king.

"Heh… you guys…" Sonic looked up, chuckling a little, "Whoo. Hey, make a promise to me, okay? Promise we'll sing that as we come home. All of us!" he shouted out, moving his hand across to the whole crowd.

They cheered in their response.

"Alright… I thank you. My friends… my own kin… We're all children of the same forefathers who claimed our blessed Chaos Kingdom… now… let us claim the Ark kingdom as well, not for glory… not for gain… but for PEACE!" he held up the Chaos Blade, pulsing it a few times with Chaos waves, before charging out when he noticed a figure and many more greenly glowing robots charging towards them, completely ignoring Eggman's marching army from afar.

"We don't have much time…" Sonic looked out, seeing that if he was to take down Shadow, it was now!

"Tails!"

"Here ya … go!" Tails spun his bag around, and then let the objects get flung into the air.

The Chaos Emeralds emerged, and Sonic lifted his blade up.

The seven servers corralled and spun around the ancient and sacred object, as they spun down around Sonic on his horse.

Wind Rider stomped both feet rapidly on the ground, getting really agitated now.

"I…. am Sonic!"

They spun faster.

"Your king, your protector, and your only aid."

They started to glow, causing a ring of multicolor to form around his being, as he started to withdraw his blade down, absorbing the power.

"I promise to uphold my duty, to fight evil that comes your way."

He started getting lifted into the air, off his horse, who took off bolting once Sonic was removed, kicking off and away as his head shook profusely in defiance. He was probably slightly spooked too, as he trotted towards the sidelines, seeming to not want to depart too far, neighing.

"To lessen your burdens, and hear your fears. To dry your tears and give you less suffering."

Shadow slowed his speed as he flew closer, hearing words rippling in the wind.

The citizens, derobotized, huddled together at the castle, clinging to their families, as the wind rose and Sonic's declaration came across to their ears.

"What is this?" Shadow muttered, looking around, before seeing in the distance ahead of him, a glow of yellow…

"Hmph.." he pulled out his sword, and slashed it around, "I'm here… Come and fight me! King!"

"I can only say this… I want your lives to be free,"

The Ark Kingdom's people rose their heads.

"I want your children to smile,"

A grandfather held his little grandson closer to him, tears under his hoodie, brown cloak.

"And I want you to feel safe while pursuing your happiness… and dreams."

The old man, who had once spoken before Sonic and Jet at their underground match, rose himself up off the ground, and once again, bowed to the wind.

The others saw him, and quickly rose up, moving around one another, some to windows, others held their family and friends hands, and also bowed.

"And that…"

The Chaos Emeralds moved in, closing the ring, as Sonic's body flashed a light.

When the light parted, Sonic's eyes flashed open.

"Is not all!"

"ATTTACCKK!"

Shadow leaned himself to the side, positioning himself in such a way that his entire angle looked to be in exact standpoint to where Sonic was floating in the air, shining brilliantly. (Author's note: imagine Super Sonic from Black Knight. Much like that, but with a different robe and helmet. The robe's not attached to his hips, but his shoulders, where it belongs. Oh, and a crown on his ear too.)

The massive robotic, chaos charged army thrashed forward, as Sonic also slashed his sword in the air, and pointed to Shadow.

"Let's go!" he called out, as the men charged.

Knuckles shook his head, running with the men to get in front. "That was anti-climactic. Would it kill him to scream, 'Charge'? Or even, 'To arms, my brothern'? No? Ughh.." he looked around, but no one seemed to pay him any mind, and he just held out his axe, lowering his eyelids, before seeing Red at a post.

"AH! Red! What are you doing!?"

The horse leaned it's head up from the water trough.

"We're going to war here! Get your head on straight and let's go!" he charged forward, before stopping abruptly. "Oh no… now I'm saying it! Darn that little-" he shook a fist in front of him, as his horse came charging up behind him, and lifted his head down to scoop Knuckles up and roll him in a reverse summersault onto his back.

"W-woah!... Uh… Good horse!" Knuckles nodded, and kicked him to ride faster. "Hyah!"

As Tails tried to keep up with the others, he tried to master his breathing control, his little mouth a 'o' as he breathed in and out, twisting his tails to try and keep up with the men, before seeing Tornado gentle and gracefully wind her way through the crowd, and race up behind him.

"Ah! Girl!" he looked so happy to see her, as she neighed and pressed her nose gently up to his cheek, before pulling back to regain balance as she trotted.

"H'up!" Tails spun himself up and landed on her, "Alright, let's remember the plan!" he moved her reins over to the side, sticking to the camouflage of the trees, as the archers waited his instruction.

The swords clashed with rusty metal.

Robotic Chaos creations slammed their metallic fists down upon men and solder, friend and peer, as they all worked together to take down the fiends, and give ample time for their king to enact the Right of Kings.

"Why not call it, Rite of Kings?" a solder asked, before seeing a robot slice a robotic sword attached to itself at him, as he quickly used his fast footwork to dodge to the side, and then flip around to power his swing into the robot's sword-arm, causing it to jam up as he put a foot to it, and ripped the sword through the arm like breaking bread, having the Robot rear up as he turned back to his friend.

"Here you go." He kicked the arm to him. "A new sword, curtesy of your bestest mate." He winked, having an accent of sorts, before seeing the robot's other fist go down and jump backwards onto it, before slicing the head clean off.

He dropped down. "I just don't understand why it's not that way, you know? Like,.. the right to rule? Or the … Rite to try? Like, it's a customary observance and law placed for such things as taking another King's right to rule and subjecting him to yourself and then claiming his territory, like…" he shook his head only once, and tsked. "It doesn't make sense to me, should be the other way around, right?"

The poor solder boy shivered, as the older, more experienced solder placed a calm hand on the hilt of his own sword and leaned his chin on it, having it touch the ground.

"First war?"

"Y-ye-ye-yeee-yees, sir!"

"Heh. Well, you look up there, aight?" he pointed to Sonic, glowing magnificently in the air. "That be our king, see? And it's only his second real battle to be quite honest." He shrugged, and then patted the young boy's back. "Come on. I'll keep you safe. Stick with me, and I'll keep you alive."

"R-really..? Only his second..?" the boy looked back, taking courage, smiling, and quickly dashing off, grabbing the robot's long and sturdy sword and rushing up to another set of robots with the experienced solder, crying out a battle cry as the older solder just looked excited and in his element.

Sonic and Shadow raced for the other.

"This is it Maria… the end… has come." Shadow drew his sword back, powering himself up. "Chaos… CONTROL!" he slashed his sword forward and disappeared.

"W-what?!" Sonic stopped charging, and looked around.

A powerful slash came from behind him, knocking him down.

"Augh!" He regained himself and turned around, seeing Shadow diving for him.

"Grerk!" he quickly shifted and tried to get his flapping cape out of his way, jabbing his Chaos sword up at Shadow.

The pulse rippled and sent a ball of Chaos like a comet up towards him.

"What?!" Prince Shadow's eyes widened as the blast hit his face, and he pulled up, one hand gripping his face. "AHH!"

"Got him!" Sonic regained his flight, and dashed back up, slicing through the air as Shadow was hit multiple times.

"Ah! Grah! Gah.." he turned, eyeing Sonic's next direction.

"Heeee-rAWWW!" he heaved his sword up and thrust it down.

Sonic stopped his on-sought to look down and see him aiming for a bundle of his solders.

"No!" Sonic held a hand out, and an Emerald materialized from his glowing aura from a ball of light, into a floating Chaos Emerald that spiraled rapidly down his arm and into his hand. "Chaos Control!" he cried out, and the men were ported on top of another pile of robots.

They cried out, "Wooo-ahh!" but then started attacking as they were dropped down, getting the advantage, as Shadow's attack only created a crater of where they once stood.

One solder leaped from the air onto a robot's head, and laughed as he spun on it like an owl's, before the scene shifted back to Sonic and Shadow.

"Ah… I see. So good of you to bring them to me." Shadow turned his body from the side, to facing Sonic directly, having seen the Chaos Emerald. "You're even more foolish than your father!" He charged him.

Sonic's anger flared, and his nose puffed out air in frustration at his jab, before clanging sword to sword.

"That is… your father's only foolish act was not expecting the poison in my blade!" Shadow leaned his face close to Sonic's after their swords had contended in perfect counters, and now, the wrestle of pure strength, as Sonic's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Sonic…" Shadow narrowed his eyes,

"I killed your father."

"N…."

Sonic's face stretched, his anguish at his father's 'unknown illness' suddenly became clear.

"NOOOO!"

Shadow smirked, as Sonic pulled away, and slashed even more in a chaotic frenzy at him.

'Hmph, by making him lose his senses, I'll have him dead in no time… just wrong move…' he clicked the lever that seeped venom through his blade's coating, and then thrust Sonic away.

"This is it… The last of the Chaos Kings… The final fatherless son… and sonless king." Shadow hovered a moment, before aiming his sword up. "Goodbye… Pathetic king."

-Chaos Kingdom-

"AHH!"

"Hold on my darling!"

"Momma!"

"Cream, you can't come with us, go back inside."

"AHHH!"

"I know, love. I know. Shh… We'll get you there soon."

Carried across a wheeled bench by some menservants, Vanilla raced behind Amy as she was lifted in the air and carried down to the stone caves where hospitals were forged from the mountain sides.

Vanilla banged on the door, holding her shawl tighter around herself.

A nurse answered the door.

"Please, I pray you with all diligence that relates to the future of our kingdom! We must see the good Doctor!"

The nurse looked up, seeing the queen, as her eyes widened and her hand up to her mouth, "O-of course, bring her here!" she quickly opened the door wide enough, then waved her hand. "Quickly, quickly! Come in!"

The men rushed Amy in, and set her down where the nurse instructed them too.

"What is the meaning of all this rucus?" The doctor came out, tying his robe around him, showing his rank.

"Sir! It is time." Vanilla rushed up to him, and grabbed his hands, hunched over in a frantic worry.

"By Emerald shines…" the Doctor glanced over to the girl, "I was expecting her, but not so soon!"

"The child is kicking from within at some alarming rates, good doctor! She can't hold him in there much longer! He'll kill her!"

"AHHH!" Amy cried out, before turning her head back and forth, and then settling down as the nurse came over with hot water.

"This… is like legend…" the Doctor quickly grabbed some supplies. "You there, Marie. Let the chief maid handle the water. Get me the herbs and medicine to calm her aching. Iris? Send forth for more of my cleaner tools. I cannot let this go unsuccessful!" he moved with purpose, getting his tools ready as the menservants placed pillows under Amy, hoping to alleviate some pain from the stony table they had to lay her on.

"Va…Vanilla…" Amy breathed out, looking like she couldn't see well.

"I am here… oh my sweet child, I am here." Vanilla ran over to her side, clutching her hand, and bending down to her level. "May Chaos bless this birth… let no harm nor injury come to you or your unborn child." She looked up, seeing the sky arrayed with green.

She looked back at Amy. "It… it is as legend says…"

"A child will be born of Blue under the Chaos green skies." The man retold, and hurried to Amy. "And when that day comes… a forever peace, and the secret of the chaos emeralds shall be known and never sense forgotten. The Chaos Child shall be the first to reign over an endless peace." The doctor looked to Amy. "… My Queen, in order to work upon your holy body, I must ask you to bless my hands with your consent. Do you yield to my hands?"

He put his hands out for her.

Amy breathed faintly through the contractions, and looked to Vanilla, silent.

"My dear, this man has delivered Cream to me." She held the man's shoulder with her free arm. "I trust him with my life even… which I give him freely." She looked back to him, as if telling the Doctor that Amy was like her own child.

"…I thank you for your virtuous words unto me,… Vanilla." He nodded to her, touched by her actions done in perfect motherly love.

"…I bless… and consent you hereafter… good sir." Amy touched his hands, and held them, even in her pain, and then released them as Vanilla immediately took their place and held Amy's hands.

"Men! You are not of warrant to be in the presence of life! Be gone! For this sacred right is given to fathers, and not to youth!"

The menservants looked to each other, as the customs of job-roles with women and men was a fairly recent law that hadn't been fully enacted against the bias traditions yet. But more so, they weren't the father, and for their people, one must be father to the child in order to be present to witness life.

The men consented, bowing deep in great respects, and then left to wait outside.

"Be strong, my darling…" Vanilla stoked her sweating face, as she breathed a little better, the unborn child seeming to calm itself.

"It won't be long now…" the man put on some gloves, and turned to gesture to one of the nurses. "Get her settled… I shall check to see if she ready. Vanilla, she will be wild in birth, but you must try and calm her. If she even so much as thrashes, the child could be injured. And with all haste, I shall do my part, but you must keep her from fainting or not breathing. And by our God, if I fail, let Chaos rip my very eternal soul out of me and swallow it as his snack!" he turned to his nurses, "Make ready! We prepare this day to meet royalty!"

-Sonic and the War-

The Master Emerald suddenly glowed with such brilliance, that Shadow lowered his gunsword, and looked to the sky.

It slowly began to be seeped with green…

The distraction and amazement stopped his control over the robots, as Sonic's men all stopped, and looked to the skies, confused.

"…What.. is that?" Sonic had never seen the Master Emerald give off such powerful green light before…

It was even stronger than the green of his wedding day…

But… what did it truly mean? Was it really a blessing?

"…It can't be."

Sonic turned to Shadow.

Shadow's eyes lingered on the sky… "This… this phenomena only is to happen when…"

He suddenly turned enraged at his epiphany, turning to Sonic.

"You… Amy… She was with child!" Only using one hand this time, he swung the gunsword up and started clicking, crying out in his rage as Sonic darted through the sky, taking cover in the clouds, still slightly white.

"This war cannot end without every last one of your bloodline DESTORYED! You've brought your own child into his death!"

Sonic's eyes widened faster than a lightning's bolt, and he flickered out of existance.

"..W-what?"

Shadow turned around, the wind rustling…

"….hhhhhrrrAAAHHH!"

Shadow turned to be slammed with the Chaos Blade, having it's Chaos energy drain him a little of his own at just it's very touch, and scrape against his raw hide, which wasn't covered at all.

"Don't you dare threaten my family!"

Sonic continued to slash and just hack away at Shadow, being the ultimate lifeform, it would take more than a simple sword to bring him down, but with every hit Sonic landed, the Chaos Blade continued to drain Shadow of his lingered Super form, which was growing fainter with each sustained damage.

"ENOUGH!"

Shadow lifted his hand up, catching the blade in his hand, and feeling power draining.

"What… what is… The Chaos Blade?"

He noticed the craftsmanship.

"But how?!"

"Your people have already given me consent to rule, Shadow!" Sonic pushed down, as Shadow fought back against it's draining power, only making Sonic stronger as he absorbed Shadow's Chaos Energy.

They struggled in air.

"Heh… They would have never accepted another king." He spat out.

"I'm more than a king."

Sonic suddenly took on a calmer, more refined look.

"I'm a hero… Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"GAHH!"

Shadow was thrust away, as Sonic powered up.

"CHAOS…." He was trying to freeze the world again, bring Chaos once again to his side.

"Not this time!"

Shadow quickly recovered, pulling out his gun blade and firing.

"Shoot!"

Sonic saw the bullets and quickly dashed away, dodging, as he wasn't given any time to power up further.

"Fine! Sword to sword, then!" Sonic zig-zagged, before coming like a streaming bullet through the air, having a comet's trail behind him.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!"

"Tsk."

Shadow dashed for the Master Emerald.

"What?!"

Sonic saw him dodge and took off after him.

'Where is he going?' he wondered, before seeing his objective. 'he's trying to fuel up! Not a chance!' Sonic glared, and chaos controlled to beat him there.

"Chaos spear!"

"AHH!"

Sonic shot back, as Shadow had seen that coming.

Shadow landed to the ground, and touched the Master Emerald. "Again! Again, and again till Maria is revenged!" he called.

Sonic spat out some blood, and turned around, wiping it off. "Shadow… I know you miss her… but your friend… she wouldn't want peace this way…"

Shadow's eye twitched.

Sonic put a foot under himself. "I heard about her… Maria… she was.. the only kindness in your life… the only sense of comfort when all around you… lay destruction and ridicule." Sonic slowly wobbled to his feet, and turned.

"If Maria was so gentle and considerate… don't you think she'd want you to be the same?"

"rrrr….How dare you speak her name… you are unworthy to even know HER VERY NAMMEEE!" Shadow turned around, having juiced up enough to spin back and dash into Sonic, then uncurling to slash out at him.

Clanging swords brought sparks of ideals, as the two kings fought for their versions of peace.

"Shadow! Urkk… Listen to me!" Sonic pleaded, kicking him away and using his arm shield to block his next attack.

"The Master Emerald isn't giving you power to rule… it's giving you power to make the right decision! For her sake! Think of what you're doing to your people! To the world!"

"Eggman manipulated me once.. I won't let you do the same, Hedgehog!" he rose his other hand into a fist and slammed a punch into Sonic's face.

"My anger is full now… there's no use holding back…" he stepped back, "Not one of your father's brought me to this brink… I shall enjoy tearing your body from limb to limb… considering your next child will never know you… they'll also not know how to use the power of Chaos! Victory… is justly mine!" He started to power up, shouting out as his limiters shook with violent frenzy, unable to keep back his full strength.

The limiters burst into thousands of microscopic pieces, as Shadow's super form suddenly burst ten-fold into an even more radiant light.

"Behold… the power my father once dreamed of… now… in my power.." he rose his hand up, and clenched it. "Father… It seems I'll be fulfilling your dream after all…" he then cocked his head, looking to Sonic. "Just as your forefathers swore to defend you… you swear to defend your child."

Sonic glared, his teeth bare, and his sword still vibrating in his hand.

"Hmph… shame. What pity is mortal life… compared to me!" he rose up in the air, and Sonic followed him.

As Shadow's laugh echoed the skies, Tails looked up, and then back down to his units. "Aim for their eyes! They can't aim or sense their opponents without them!" Tails helped a solder aim, and closed one eye to do so, moving his arrow over.

"How are my father's inventions holding up?"

A man threw a grenade, and the chaos surrounding the robot defended it, as it turned to look at who threw that.

As the man started to walk back to his men, the robot sent out a powerful beam of Chaos from it's eyes, as the men started to flee.

"No good! With all that Chaos energy, we're hopeless with anything other than arms!" he warned.

"Grr… we have to drain that Chaos energy! But how.. how to take it down… how.." he turned back to his horse, Tornado, who lovingly nudged him, though seemed frightened and jittery at all the sounds and explosions.

"…Wait…" Tails pet her head, and then patted down her body till he saw the brown sack… once containing the Chaos Emeralds…

"That's it!"

"Knnnuuucckllleess!" Tails raced through no-man's land, and found Knuckles slicing robots left and right with his axe, taking them down before they could even spot him in their sights.

"Oh! Tails, how are ya? …wait…. GET BACK IN THE-!" he saw a robot stomp up behind Tails. "Dang it.." he looked defeated, but just raced up and jumped onto a robot, dashing it through with his axe before smashing it with his free fist, and then using it's height to jump and take down the rushing Robot that was aiming to crash down on Tails.

"W-woah!"

"Ha-haaa!" he hollered in triumphant, holding the Robot's head up. "Now, you." He turned back around, "What are you doing out here!? It's dangerous for anyone NOT a solder!"

"It's Sonic! I have to get this message to him!" he took out the note.

"…Really?" Knuckles rose an eyebrow up, seeing the note. "If you couldn't tell, Tails…" Knuckles gestured up to the intense battle happening upstairs… "He's kinda got his hands full in the green-sky right now. And I don't think he's taking mail delivery."

"No, that's it! I need you to shoot him!"

"Come again?"

"Remember! His coronation! You aimed that arrow perfectly!" Tails took out a bow he had hoisted to his horse's seat, and jumped down, giving the arrow and note upon it to Knuckles, tying it tight.

"…. Alright." Knuckles sighed, and put his axe down. "Here," he tossed the heavy weapon to Tails, who grabbed it with both hands, but still ended up falling over.

"Woah!"

"Here we go.. let's see… the wind… alright… String's good. Whoo… get in the zone, get in the zone." Knuckles jumped up and down, looking up at the sky and judging it one more time, before pulling back the bow, and moving his eye in line with the arrow…

Sonic and Shadow were moving so fast…

"Eeeh… no." Knuckles opened the note.

"What are you doing?" Tails stated, spreading his tails apart so he could see Knuckles, still being kept down by the sheer weight of Knuckles's axe.

"This will do nicely." He smiled, and aimed again, "Heads up!... or… down… either way." He shot the arrow out.

Piercing through the sky, the arrow spun in such speedy grace that it shot right between where Shadow and Sonic were about to collide again.

Their reflexes moved them to dodge it, but seeing the note flap in the wind, Sonic's impressively keen eye read the lines- "Absorb" from the note.

"…Huh?" Sonic looked down.

He noticed that the grenades weren't doing any good, and that the robots were going down slowly….

Just like before…

"How do you know of Maria?"

Sonic looked up, seeing Shadow's rage suddenly turn to confusion. "Your people shouldn't have any knowledge of her." He glared deeper.

"…You have a good friend… and we have good legends." He held out the Chaos Blade.

"Heh. That old thing? It will take you at least a thousand strikes to bring me to the power level I was before." He spread out his arms, taunting Sonic. "And I thought you better at this than before. You never do change, do you?"

"You're wrong, Shadow." Sonic raised it slowly up. "I'm not like my father… though I wish I was. I'm my own kind of thing. And I do change. The Master Emerald must have saw your change too, or you could never have been purified!"

"Hahaha! Purified? With the stains of your fathers on my gloves? Don't make me laugh!" he slashed out his sword once more, but no chaos wave this time. "I'm here to tell you that Chaos can be controlled by other means… like the will to live."

"Live for peace… Your friend wanted peace! To end the war! She wanted you to stop it and all you do is instigate it time and time again!"

Shadow's face turned to offense.

"You think I'm the problem!? Look in the mirror, Shadow! Chaos brought you your memory back to learn the good from the evil! And you still can't understand! Would Maria be proud of your actions? Of what you've become? You've turned away from Eggman! Isn't it Eggman that's always started these wars? If not you or him, who!?"

"Eggman…" Shadow looked away a moment, before shaking his head. "No! Quit toying with me! My enemy is YOU, hedgehog… and for the last time… at least… for Maria's sake… it has too." He started to charge up.

"…Shadow…" For once, Sonic took a look of pity on his face. "Amy once asked me to promise her something too."

Shadow suddenly shot his head up.

"…She then released me from that promise,… on condition that I come back to her safely."

Shadow frowned.

"Sure! Heh… her father's chivalry had good place… but not in how she used it. She didn't understand her father's meaning in his words… much like you don't understand Maria's.."

"Quit using her NAMMMEE!" he charged.

"I'm going to show you, Shadow! I'm going to show you what she truly meant! By my birthright! By my power to weild the true power of Chaos! CHAAOOOSSS-!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic, still holding the Chaos blade up, felt it draining the chaos of the robots, making them go obsolete, and gaining enough power to rival that of even Shadow.

The emeralds bolted out in streams of light, that then connected to the sword with individual lights shooting to it.

"Ah! Not again!" Shadow suddenly halted himself, but his speed made it to where he was slowly being drawn into it again. "Urk!" he held a hand up to his face.

The Master Emerald then raised itself higher.

"CONTROLLL!"

rrrreeeeeeRRREEEEEEEE

A brilliant white shine engulfed the entirety of everything again.

And once again…

Shadow opened his eyes, blinking in the white.

"…Shadow…"

His eyes shrunk in their widening…

His mouth gaped.

"M…Mar…"

Maria.

"I have longed to commune to you, Shadow! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Maria…

Her dress hadn't changed, neither her smile nor her blonde hair.

It was beautiful… behind this white light.

"Your…"

He reached for her.

"Shadow… I miss you. But you must know. This world was meant to be saved and loved… cherished… and fulfill all of it's creation! To serve it's living things, and bring joy to all that inhabit it! Oh, Shadow…"

She stepped forward, bending her knees and embracing him.

His tears at being able to feel her once again by him… beside him… holding him…

"Maria…"

His whole body froze.

He had almost forgotten how gentle her touch could be.

"You were created for destruction… but I always tried found that you loved to serve more than hurt. You would stay by my side when I was fearful of all the evil words that our very own families would speak of… You would protect me."

He slowly embraced her back, now able to get the strength to move.

He buried his head into the crook of her shoulder and neck.

His tears made his whole body tremble.

"Do not curse the Chaos that flows within you, Shadow… you were better than what they made you to be. You're not cold-hearted, or a machine. You were born to be a hope. That even something designed of evil… could still be good. I believe in you, Shadow. I know you'll do the right thing. I know… you and Sonic will do the right thing."

Shadow jerked his head up, his eyes shaking.

"Sonic…?"

"He is to bring peace.. and you, Shadow."

She moved out of her embrace, and touched his cheek.

With every bit of an angel's kindness, she smiled and tilted her head to him.

"Chaos has chosen you to keep it."

The light started to fade.

"No…Maria, stay with me."

He clung to her, his grip tight, but her smile never faded.

"…I'm sorry, Shadow… I'm sorry I wasn't clear before…"

"MARIIAA!"

"Not on bloodshed or gain, Shadow… not through swords, or guns, or murders… But on honor. Which comes from choosing what's good. And from justice, which comes from doing that which is right. For all who love.. and want to be loved… serve them Shadow. Be the Prince you were meant to be… the Prince…

That keeps the peace of this world."

"MARRRIIAAAA!"

The light faded, as her image disappeared.

Sonic breathed deeply.

"Who knew… communicating with the dead… would be so exhausting… ugh…"

Sonic flew downward.

"…My son…"

Sonic opened his eyes slightly, feeling the sensation of wind… suddenly sounded like a voice.

"…My dear boy… I am proud to call you son."

"D…Dad?"

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOISH!

CA-CLUNG

"….S…Shadow?"

Shadow had dived down, grabbing Sonic before he hit the ground, and slowly rose him back to the air, giving him some of his power by having let the Chaos Blade stab his shoulder, which drained him of his own power again.

"Ah..! Shadow! What are you..!?" Sonic squirmed, seeing the action, as he felt his strength returning.

His armor started to fall off in plates, having been basically unable to withstand the power that emanated from Sonic's chaos power.

"…Together.." Shadow moved away, but he held Sonic's hand on the blade, as Sonic regained the strength to fly.

Sonic's eyes shook, not sure what this meant.

"…Order me… under your Right… and I shall be servant to you, in the name of the Maiden Maria. And to the Chaos Kingdom, I grant my kingdom, and all it's people, and all it's resources… kill me. For I do not wish to be apart from her again." He breathed harshly, the ancient blood spilling from him.

"…..No." Sonic narrowed his eyes, and forcibly removed the blade.

"ACK!" Shadow fell slightly, but Sonic caught him in his arm.

Sonic held his face forward.

"I should have given you trial long ago…" he closed his eyes, thinking of his father's voice.

"…Prince Shadow."

Shadow raised a flinching head up, but only one eye was able to open, as he gripped his wound.

"…I sentence thee to a forever servitude. As you have killed my blood.. you shall now serve them for the rest of your immortal existence. For your crimes against my people… you shall do their every wish, besides that of injury to yourself or death. For only I can place such a judgement. That is.. the will of a good, and true king."

"….Haaa…" Shadow was losing breath, but smiled, closing his eyes.

"…On behalf of your offer, I accept, and remove you of any title of King hereafter. You have no home. No people. You are simply… a servant of peace."

Shadow felt something inside him stir… as if Maria's words and hands were still lingering…

"…I accept my fate… and I vow this oath of servitude… never have I known a more just king."

Sonic helped him up, and nodded to him as he was able to hover, and nodded.

"Bow then."

Sonic removed his hands from him.

Shadow knelt in the air, as Sonic rose his Chaos Blade high.

"I dub thee then… under this oath… servant to the Chaos Kingdom's whims. Every whim that will ever grace your ears, so will you do, save death and injury to yourself… or those you love. I forbid your defiance to this… and name you… Shadow… the Vagabond Prince of Peace."

Shadow rose.

"Now… together."

He offered him his hand.

Shadow took it, and nodded.

"CHAOSSS-!" the two called out, combining their powers.

"CONTROL!"

Chaos, still freezing the world, suddenly manifested himself in his ultimate form behind the two, a fainted image in the green sky, as his roar echoed and sent a ripple effect that began to heal all the damage of the land.

When all things were restored, the freezing didn't end, and Shadow and Sonic felt their wounds healed.

"…Shall we?" Sonic smiled, turning back to his cocky self, and looking to Eggman.

"Shadow… my enemy is your enemy…"

He glared to Eggman.

"Then… what will you me… my king."

Shadow turned to Sonic, waiting for his first command.

"…Bring me Eggman… and we'll have our families revenge."

"….I've never known a king with such forgiveness… as you have now shown me."

Shadow, knowing he was the physical reason why Sonic's family had perished over the centuries of fed, saw that Sonic recognized that he was a solder under command, a puppet being toyed with, and made it clear that Eggman was the too enemy of the Chaos Kingdom.

"..It's not forgiveness… Shadow."

Shadow's eyes darted back to Sonic, confused, as he studied his expression.

Sonic never looked away from Eggman's army.

"….He was the real murderer. The master over all this destruction…" he gestured a hand out to the new refurnished land.

Shadow followed his hand, before looking over the beautiful landscape now.

The desert…was a beautiful oasis….

"Your father had destroyed this land's natural resources centuries ago… and longed to do the same to the Chaos Kingdom."

"I… I had forgotten.. the land's true look and wonder."

Shadow admitted, he may have lived through years of history, but his memory was not as young as his body.

"I can't believe… how much I have let myself forget… and swallowed myself in such remorse and anguish.. as to let all this perish and die away."

"You are no longer his weapon… you are you, Shadow. I give you your first order… obey it with exactness."

Sonic turned, looking very seriously to Shadow, who in return, bowed with an arm over his chest.

Then, in the tradition of his people, which he no longer belonged too, he held his fist's thumb towards where the tip of his nose was, a sign of complete loyalty, or death for failing.

He then took off, and started destroying the army in mass waves and spears of Chaos, before the world unfroze.

"Woah!" Tails was in awe, seeing the robot's that were around him suddenly filled with flowers and grass.

"W-what happened?"

"Was this..?" Knuckles woke up, shaking his head, as most were frozen in sleep. "Chaos's doing?" he looked to the Master Emerald.

"Look!"

Tails pointed to Shadow attacking Eggman's forces with such immense power, blasting any and all away from him as he attacked from mostly long ranged and then directly diving into the haul of them all.

"Sonic… did he..?"

The Ark Kingdom looked up, as Sonic turned, and smiled to them.

"Behold… your king."

He spread his arms out, as suddenly his men started to run in the city, asking people if they were alright, and explaining that they weren't there to conquer them like Eggman, but were there to offer peace, at last.

Then, the people looked up to Sonic… and he started noticing the same gesture of the closed fist, the thumb positioned to touching the tip of the nose, showed towards him.

They saw the beautiful restoration of a land they thought cursed, and they knew it came of Chaos… and it's noble King.

"He has saved us!" The old man called out, raising both hands to the green sky. "All hail! For we were desolate and cursed! But now, are we redeemed!"

The people cheered, though Jet threw down a plate, breaking it in his anger and jealousy, being the first to destroy something in the new land, and then stomping away, having Wave and Storm follow him, though they stared at Sonic, and Wave smiled, closing her eyes and making the sign quickly, almost as if flicking her nose, and then bowing her head a little before walking off.

Storm looked up to Sonic, and also did the gesture, smiling goofily, before dashing after Jet.

It was gratitude that had them yield so willingly… and Sonic knew their trust in a king would come in time… but he was glad for their curtesy and their cultural gesture.

Sonic suddenly felt a surge of Chaos leave him, and turned around.

"What was..?"

In his mind, Amy called to him, and…

The echoing of a baby crying.

He slowly rolled his head up from having a hand grip his heart.

"….He's born…"

His face suddenly turned to awe.

Abandoning all other things, Sonic took off through the sky, racing home, and smiling.

'My kid! My kid! My own kid!

AMY!'

Sonic knew that all royalty was traditionally born in the stone mountain hospital, and floated down, as people gawked his entry, and the menservants rushed him.

"My king!", "Congratulations!", "How went the war?!", "No time, let him see the gift of life!", "Blessed be Chaos!", "Your wife and child live!".

Sonic, hearing of Amy, politely pushed with a gentle encouragement the men aside, and walked into the hollowed stone rooms…

There, at the first door, he saw Amy's pink head… laying down, and cradling something of a lighter blue in her arms.

His heart elated to see her, but also lifted to his throat a moment at seeing the head of the child having three distinct spikes.

The doctor walked over to Sonic, having cleaned himself up, he shook his limp hand.

"Good to see you, Your highness! The child is a heathy baby boy! Blessed of Chaos. As he has fulfilled prophesy."

"….Son?" Sonic spoke from the side of his mouth, still unable to propel his feet forward.

As he stared, he suddenly saw Vanilla rise up from being seated at Amy's side, and smile to him, bowing her head.

"Come. It is the King's right to hold the newborn heir first before all others, save the queen." She gestured to him to proceed.

His feet, almost as if given permission, suddenly willed themselves on, as Sonic took a deep breath, and his super form glowed a little brighter.

He first touched Amy's head, and saw her slowly turn, and smile weakly at him.

"Sonic…" she lightly breathed out in love.

He leaned down and placed his forehead to hers.

"I was worried sick about you." He whispered, and kissed her softly, before looking down at the child.

"Em…wahh…whhhhaaa!...emmm.." the child burst out into a cry, before settling down and kicking his feet out of the saddled blanket he had, before then returning to his quiet and settled state.

"And… who is this?" Sonic's grin kept spreading.

"Heh… Sonic.. Meet your son." She didn't have the strength to lift the child, so instead, she removed her arms, as Sonic saw her look to him, and then the baby.

Sonic gulped quietly, getting his hands ready, and carefully picked the infant up.

"The head… dear, king." The doctor stepped in a little, just pointing out the correct way to hold him, but not coming near Sonic.

Sonic looked to the Doctor, a little stupidly as he quickly adjusted his hold and looked down.

The child blinked it's eyes, yawned, and looked up.

"Ha…Ha!" Sonic couldn't help it, he felt such excitement suddenly build up in him. "He has your bangs!" he exclaimed. "And my head! Great Chaos, he's the striking image of me." Sonic furrowed his brown but then lifted it up again, delighted at how much he could see Amy and him in the child.

The baby held it's stare, but turned it's head.

Sonic, almost out of instinct, moved a hand and placed it near the child.

"Heh.. Hey there.. Kid." He breathed out in choppy pauses, still a little breathless.

"Ehem." He then straightened his back. "I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself, and smiled down to the boy. "I'm the King of the Chaos Kingdom. Wielder of Chaos. That same blood I hold now flows in you… Trust me… I felt it." He nodded his head, as suddenly, he filled the boy with Chaos power, and the boy flashed a yellow, before Sonic pulled it back, seeing him shift back to his lighter shade of blue; and smiled again.

Knowing his son had the ability to wield Chaos as well made him even more ecstatic, then…

The child smiled at him.

He quickly turned to Amy.

"He smiled at me!"

Amy's grin could only explain the feeling of deep satisfaction and relief that came over her.

He didn't act at all like she thought he would.

But Vanilla was right… he wasn't mad at her at all for not telling him.

At the current moment, Sonic wasn't even thinking of that.

He turned back to the baby, seeing it had nipped at his finger.

He put it closer.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, almost bouncing on one leg one. "Amy! Amy! It's sucking my finger! My finger, Amy!"

Vanilla couldn't help but giggle, placing a hand over her mouth. 'I knew he would take to fatherhood well.' She thought to herself, and then looked away, sweat-dropping. 'but… just to be careful. I'll still play the nanny…'

"What's his name?" Sonic turned to Amy again, not able to contain his excitement and enthusiasm.

His huge, open smile, and innocent look of pure joy made Amy giggle a little too, though it pained her too, since she was so weak.

"…I… I don't know." She smiled, "I thought of a thousand names… but I wanted to… to follow your families traditions..haa..ha.." she started closing her eyes, unable to really stay awake much longer.

"Haha…M-my traditions..?" he couldn't take his eyes off the baby now, twiddling his finger in his mouth, before looking back to Amy. "Amy?"

He zipped over to her.

"Watch the head!" the doctor reached out, and then pulled himself back, trying to be professional. "Please…" he urged.

Sonic, having a firm grip on the baby, realized that dashing around in super form was probably not the best idea, he powered down, and looked apologetic to the doctor.

He then bent down by Amy. "Amy…" he whispered, looking concerned for her, but in a gentle and not so uneasy way. He knew she would be okay.

She had to be.

"…Heh… Sorry. Just… a little pooped right now." She teased.

"Yeah…I can imagine." Sonic turned back to the baby. "Then again, maybe not. Only the piles of poop this kid's gonna make." He made a face, and Amy again stomached a laugh, even though it hurt.

"But no playing in it."

"Let's not go back there."

She giggled again before really losing strength. "Before… I faint…" she breathed out, feeling her consciousness slipping, as Sonic immediately took her hand after hearing that.

"An… 'S' name… Something for him."

"…'S'?" Sonic thought about it.

It was true, that the tradition for male hedgehogs in royality were usually named with an 'S', but…

"Silver?" he looked to Amy.

She scrunched up her face.

"No, no…" he looked back down, "You're right. That's an awful name."

"It's your kid, Sonic." Amy breathed out, and turned to shift a little towards him.

He rubbed her hand, seeing her looking so tried… but he was filled with love for her for it.

She really gave it her all. And he could tell.

She reached for the baby, and Sonic took his own hand, which was holding hers, and placed it on the boy's forehead.

She smiled, but the baby started crying.

"Oh no…" she breathed out, as Sonic bounced the boy up.

"Hey, come on. I know she can be scary, but she's your mother for crying out loud!"

"Ah..! Oh, you… you rascal!" she bonked him on the head as best she could, which was a failed attempt, since it just flopped onto his face, and made him grin to her.

"You're going to teach your kid to… to… be bad." She tried to conserve her energy into her words.

"…Heh, my kid. Our kid! … My… kid… Sonic's kid…. S'kid…" Sonic, having the idea muse in his head, looked down at the baby.

"Skid?"

The baby kicked a foot.

"Skid, skid." Sonic repeated, lowering his head down, as the baby lightly whined, but thrashed his head around, not liking the blanket restricting him.

"Heh." Sonic beamed, "Skid! Let's name my kid, Skid!"

"Your kid..? I thought.. you said… our kid?"

"You called him mine first, and you asked me to pick the name." Sonic pouted to her, holding the kid up like Simba. (It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best~ ;D)

"Skid… I like it." Amy closed her eyes, but her smile spread across her cheeks.

He gently lowered the baby back to her arms, as she held him with what little strength she could.

"…. I love you…" he stated, holding her hand that was on the baby's.

"…Ha… you said it." She beamed with her eyes closed.

"…You haven't even heard what else I'm about to say." He knew that telling her about Shadow and everything that happened would be a lot to take in right now… in fact, the kingdom still thought Shadow a villain, and misunderstood that Eggman was really the ring-leader in all this.

Sonic looked away, "bbbuuut, maybe another time." He winked to her, knowing she had no idea what he meant.

"…Heh.. I love you too… Sonic… I'm gald… you're safe."

"Had to keep my promise… Amy." Sonic placed his forehead back to hers, as the baby whined again, and Sonic and Amy laughed.

"He sounds like your tantrums." They both said in unison, before stopping and Amy opening her eyes.

They both looked at each other.

And with a teasing glare, began to laugh again.

"Ow!" Amy gripped her stomach.

"Okay! Jokes aside, you should rest now." Sonic admitted, before looking down at Amy's blankets and pillows.

"Is that..?"

"What?" the doctor looked down. "Blood?"

"…That much… out of you..?" Sonic turned to Amy. "…And you're still alive?"

Vanilla face-palmed. 'Truly. I have failed to explain to him everything…'

"Ohhhh…" he got queasy, even just thinking of Amy losing that much blood made him put his head to the table near the baby's and hers.

She lightly breathed out a chuckle at his response.

At least he cared.

-A few days later-

"Hold the head!"

"I've got this!"

"Don't forget to-"

"Amy, come on! It's my kid too! I gotta hold him sometime!"

"Your highnesses, it's time to introduce the young prince."

The priest bowed, as Amy and Sonic held their heads up high, taking a breath.

"My people!"

The crowd cheered, mixed with Ark and Chaos Kingdom citizens alike.

"I give you- Your prince!"

Sonic held up his child, which squinted in the light, and then, instead of crying, just tried to hide his face in the blanket, flicking it up over himself with his nose.

"Eh… come on, kid." Sonic raised an eyebrow, looking lovingly to his son, but seeing him do such a thing at a time like this…

But the people still cheered.

Sonic and Amy smiled to each other.

Then…

"Hurray!"

"All hail the Promised Prince!"

"All hail the Queen!"

"All hail the King!"

The king!

The kiiingggg!

"Whelp, here we go again." Sonic gestured his hand out in a circular motion, making Amy laugh as he rolled his eyes in a fake mock, and the two hugged their son together, and looked out over the crowd.

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Can you hear?

Oh, the charming Chaos Carol by and by~

And all glory to our king! And the vagabond prince of peace!

Shadow looks over a hilltop, hearing the song faintly, and then continues to walk on, holding his purple cape tighter towards him in the wind.

And this charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Can you hear? Yes, this charming Chaos Carol, by and by~

To the son of which is born (men)

To end all war and scorn. (Women)

Lucky and praising we shall live, we shall live.

And sing of this great herald, by and by~

Where the Master Emerald brings, all the kingdom prosperity!

Yes, the charming Chaos Carol, can you hear? Let them hear!

The generations shall praise thee by and by~

And all glory to our king! (men)

And all glory to his queen! (Women.)

Let's remember our gracious heir, he'll soon ascend!

Sonic and Amy bow their heads on the words, before the little baby pops his head out, and opens his mouth wide in a big smile, seeming to like the singing, and looking around, being observant.

The two smile and chuckle up towards each other.

Yes, the charming Chaos Carol, we can hear, we can hear! And all hearts be purified and clear.

Praise, the name, of the Emeralds, they maintain, they maintain!

All the peace of the Kingdom's love~

And order~

By and By!

By and… byyyy!

-Somewhere in the uncharted territories… the forbidden lands of unexplored realms, where thieves and barbarians dwell, and other lands kingdoms and cities rise and fall… but what have we-

"here?"

"Good food and shelter? Dear sir?"

"Oh yes… thank you."

A man, large in stature, puts some money on the table.

"…Heh." The tavern man suddenly smirks.

"That's all?"

"…." The hooded man stays silent.

"You're going to have tah pay a lot more than that for my place." He put the drink down and took the hand with the rag in it he was cleaning with and gestured to himself with his thumb.

Leaning over the table, the hooded man replied,

"That's all your getting."

He smirked, and sat back down.

"…Alright."

The man folded his arms.

"Get him."

The nonchalant reply suddenly sent a herd of swarming bandits around the hooded figure.

"…Oh dear."

The man put a large hand up to his mouth,…

Then revealed a rather large gun.

The hooded man turned around, seeing them bounce, and shot the energy gun at them, having them all fall and cringe under it's electrocution.

"Witchcraft…" the tavern man stepped back.

"Call me a wizard."

The man with the large nose and mustache now sticking out from his hoody, held the gun upwards, as it steamed from it's use.

He laughed maniacally, before shooting upwards, and cutting off the lights…

His glasses shined as he powered up his gun again.

"Let's talk."

He glared, keeping his wicked smile, and pointed the glowing gun at the tavern man.

(Guess… this isn't the end? -shrug- What's Eggman doing in the wastelands of the uncharted place? And isn't Skid kinda cute? What of Shadow now? And the people of Ark kingdom? AND HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO CONTINE THIS SORY AFTER I'VE SEEMED TO DO ALL I POSSIBLY COULD- pulls out another chapter- Oh wait, here's some notes that should help. Let's see…. Eggman escapes and- Whoops! Haha, almost forgot!

Spoiler alert.

As always! Stay tuned for more Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom! :D)


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 18

By: Cutegirlmayra (Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. I've enjoyed writing this and having the pleasure of entertaining you with my Medieval Sonic interpretation. I hope you stay for the Bonus Stories about the Parents and Skid afterword. It's gonna be fun : ) Love you all! Stay tuned! And prepare for one more chapter!)

4 1/2 years later

"Yaay!" A little baby boy ran down the halls of the palace, as Vanilla and three maids scurried to catch him, seeing him flailing his arms around and not wearing any shoes or socks.

"Young prince! Please!" A younger maid cried out, full out sprinting, as Vanilla wearily stayed behind.

"I'm getting too old for this…" she lifted up her dress and leaned her head back, growing exhausted.

"Leave this to us, ma'am!" The younger maid, having trailed by her side, suddenly bolted forward, her eyes firing up as she even passed the maid in front, who blinked her eyes in confused awe as she scarily made her way up to the little prince.

"H-huh?" He looked up the maid. "Ahh!" he smiled widely. "You're fast, miss!"

She looked over at him with fire still in her eyes, "You have to take a bath!" she leaped to reach out to him.

"Blah!" leaping back, the young prince dodged the advance and jumped with a little cute bounce over the girl, spinning and landing with his hands up. "Ta-dah!"

"Skid? Is that you?"

"Ah?" Skid turned around, before he saw Cream with flowers in a basket, who moved her dress to kneel down to look towards him, and smiled.

"You've been leaving skid marks all over the palace lately. You know your mommy and daddy are very busy. They've asked us to get you to the bath so they can spend some time with you. Don't you miss them, Skid?" Cream's voice was angelic and full of love, making the young boy stare at her, and then look at the flowers.

"Ah! Pretty! They smell nice." He put his nose in them, before pulling out and having some petals in his hair. "Ah! It's stuck." He frowned, as Cream laughed.

The others finally caught up, huffing and puffing.

"Thank you, baby." Vanilla stated, catching her breath. "Phoo… He reacts so much better with kindness and a pretty face than he does being commanded to do anything." She sighed.

"Ah-ha! Girls are always pretty, Miss Vanilla. I want to marry them all!" Skid spread his arms out wide, and then turned back to Cream. "Will you marry me?"

The young maids behind him all gave him a funny look, as Cream giggled.

"I'm too old to marry you, silly." She politely declined, putting a hand up to her mouth to giggle some more.

His smile faded to disappointment. "Huh? Ohh.." he bent his head down along with his ears.

He then pouted and folded his arms, tapping a foot to the ground, "Hmph! I want a wife!"

"You're only 4, young prince." A maid leaned her head back, looking exhausted at his antics.

The other, younger maid sighed, bending down and sprawling her arms out like a cat's. "Ahh… At least he likes girls. At this rate, we may not have to wait for the deadline like his father for a new queen." She joked, as Vanilla thought about it a moment; a little more seriously.

"Hmm… he is much like his mother." She looked down, seeing him organize the flower petals in his hair, as the maids all giggled and put a flower crown on him, placing each stem into his quills to hold it's place.

"Ah! Now I'm the flower king of girls!" Skid jumped up, as the girls all laughed, but the younger one put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, now. You can't think you can rule over all women."

"Oh..? Hmm… What if I gave them all crowns too?"

"He's gonna start a harem in the kingdom." The older maid teased, as Cream shook her head.

"He's only a child."

"Momma told me that if I'm nice to girls, I'll find my one true love." He adjusted the crown on his head, as the girls looked down and listened intently. "Then, when the time is right, Momma said she'll be my wife, and I can marry her and love her for forever." He looked up at Vanilla, and grinned. It was a wonderful look in her eyes. "Isn't that right, Miss Vanilla?"

'He spends too much time with his mother and far too great more of a time around girls." Vanilla sweat dropped and seemed disturbed by how feminine he seemed to be.

"Y-yes… of course, my dear." She still felt it was right to encourage what Amy had taught him. "But you must know those things are for when you are much older." She still had to set some limits though.

Skid seemed shocked to hear that, and folded his arms, growing grumpy, before plopping on his bottom and huffing. "I want a wife NOW."

The maids groaned as Cream and Vanilla just awkwardly chuckled.

"Now, now, young Prince. To the baths with you." Vanilla got up, having caught her breath, and wiped the dirt from her dress, holding out her hand for the boy. "You're parents will be waiting by now."

"…Hmm.." he looked at the hand. "I want mommy…" he looked sorrowfully to the hand.

Vanilla felt her heart sting a bit, but knew he was very much a momma's boy anyway.

"She's off on her duties, young child. Your father's having a meeting in the throne room and-"

Suddenly, Skid's head lifted up and a huge, signature open grin from him showed his excitement coming across his face. "Daddy's here!?"

"B-but busy!" Vanilla saw he was getting energy again, and threw her arms out to catch him before-

He reeled his legs forward, but stayed in place, screeching his bare feet against the palace floors, sparking up friction like a tire to the pavement, before skidding off in an arch, leaving black marks as he trailed down the palace and dashed for the throne room. "Dadddyyy!" he cried out.

The maids all waited for the dust to clear before looking hopeless.

The flowers had flown out of the basket and landed all over the floor and the ladies heads.

They all sighed in unison, bending down from their torso's and their clothes sagging slightly.

"I can't believe I'm going through this again." Vanilla recounted the times she would race down Sonic, but Skid was much more unpredictable than his father.

-Throne Room-

"And with that, your highness."

A man placed a stick he was holding back into his other hand, after pointing to a large tapestry they had before them.

"We've received a full account of the land and have charted both the Chaos and Ark Kingdom. We're now wondering, with the kingdom's officially mapped and locally colonized, if we should give the combined kingdom a unified name."

The kind young duke, newly appointed, looked to Sonic. His lion tail flicked as Sonic looked very interested in the conversation, leaning forward, his quills spiking up in their excitement, as he stood up and forward, looking over the giant piece of fabric that showed the two lands and the space between them fully populated now.

"…A new name… huh?" Sonic put his hand under his chin, before he heard a small voice call out from the side of him.

"Skid land!"

The men all turned to the voice.

"…Skid park?"

The men all looked to one another, and smiled at the childish answers.

"Skid planet!"

Sonic gave a small smile to his son, before shaking his head. "I think we'll call this to a later matter. Ado." He nodded to them, and walked over to his kid, as a few men servants raced to pull up his trail, before Sonic waved it off, not caring about looking good or professional curtesy's now that the duke and his officials were gone.

"How goes my- WOAH!" he noticed the flower crown then, even if it was really messed up now, the petals were still all spiked along his own quills. "Wha…Wha-wha-wha-Who gave you a makeover?" He looked embarrassed for his own kid.

"Ah… these?" Skid pointed to his flower crown, and then beamed, "Heee~ Cream, Miss Vanilla, and some maids all helped crown me the flower king of girls!" he spread his arms out, as the menservants looked to each other, and chuckled.

Sonic froze, blank faced, before turning to the men, "It's not funny!" he scolded, and the menservants straightened themselves up, not making a sound.

Sonic turned back to his son. "You should be in uniform! Training with the sword! Not… playing in daisies!" Sonic gestured, as Skid suddenly looked sad, seeing his father so disapproving of his crown.

"B-b-but… it's pretty." He placed his hands on his head, covering the remains of the flowers.

"It's girly. That's what it is." Sonic put his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "You don't want to be called a pansy, now do you?"

"What's.. what's a pansy?"

"A mean term. A very mean term. You should never say it, and you shouldn't allow others to say it, either." He motioned for his son to come forward, "Now… come on, kid. I'll fix you up." Sonic knelt down, continuing to gesture for Skid to come closer.

In what looked to be unsureness, Skid slowly approached his father, twiddling his fingers.

"Bend your head." Sonic instructed, and Skid did so, but flinched back when his father moved for his crown.

"Huh? Hey, hold still." He pulled his head back, and started to ruffle his quills, making Skid lose fear for a moment and laugh, before he saw the petals falling out of his hair…

"Geez… they really decked you out good, didn't they?" Sonic kept brushing the petals out, and then pulled the flowers out of his quills.

Skid's eyes shook in horror, before fighting off his father's hands and pushing away, falling backwards.

His eyes showed betrayal, and he started to tear up.

"W…What's gotten into you?" Sonic was surprised by his wild fighting, pushing his hands away, but was now more concerned over the tears.

"H-hold on a second… you're a boy! Boy's don't-!" he got up, but it was too late.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

The menservants plugged their ears, but looked away, still not responding to this act.

"Y-…You're not suppose to cry!" Sonic cried out, plugging his own ears.

Skid kept leaning his head up and crying, before wiping his tears and pulling up some of the worn down flowers, and picking at them.

"S…Skid." Sonic sweat dropped, seeing him calm down and bent back down to him.

"What? You want to smell like daisies?"

Skid didn't respond, just kept rubbing his hands on the smooth petals, and then looked up to his dad.

"I.." he sniffed, "I…" he sucked up some buggers in his nose. "I just wanted a crown like you, daddy…"

Sonic's heart dropped, as he realized the true reason for the flowers…

"O-Ohh… well…" Sonic looked away a moment, before up at his crown on his right ear.

He smiled, and pulled it down.

"There ya go!"

He used a hand to flick his arm down and place the large crown over his Son's head, making Skid drop the flower and look up from having the crown tilt down over his face, and hit just near his mouth.

He repositioned it and then looked up, holding it in place with both hands.

His signature happy open grin came back, and Sonic smiled warmly as he wiped the remaining tears away.

"There you go, squirt. A crown fit for a king."

"Of girls!" Skid jumped up, and then took on a royal look as he suddenly held his head high. "I decree that no man shall marry because all girls now belong to me!"

"Ack!" the menservants flinched back, not being able to NOT react to that.

Sonic sweatdropped, also flinching slightly back. "W-what!? You can't do that!"

"But it's a decree." Skid looked back up at his father, showing sorrow again. "You.." he started to tear up again, hiccupping, "You never let me do what I want!" he threw the crown back at his dad and cried, racing away and skidding across the floors. "Uncle Tails taught me what a decree means! But you taught me what meanness means! Whhhaa!"

Sonic held the crown with his face blank, unable to understand what had just happened. "That… that punk." Sonic blinked, before tightening his hold on the crown.

He then gritted his teeth and charged after him, "You little flirt! Get back here!" he took off down after him, quickly catching up and swiping for him.

Skid jumped to dodge the arm swinging out for him, as Sonic looked astonished he was able to react so quickly, before Skid jumped on his head and bounced off.

"WAH!" Sonic was pushed forward before stopping and turning around, his cape flying back behind him, as he looked up and saw his son's expression.

Skid stuck out his tongue and pulled on the bottom of his eye, taunting his own father, before racing off to the baths.

"YOU LITTLE-" Sonic bolted after him, "I'll teach you to mock your old man!"

"Whhaa! Mommy! Daddy's being mean to me!" Skid cried out, but it was more an act now, as he was trying to escape punishment.

He skidded the corner as Sonic followed after him, but didn't have the drift abilities of his son, and so with each corner, Skid narrowly escaped capture.

"That does it." Sonic narrowed his eyes, seeing that Skid would just skid and drift around corners if he started getting too close, he rolled up into a ball.

Skid looked back, skidding to a halt and leaving more black marks on the floor.

Sonic whirled up, creating a noise of sorts, before flinging out and circling his son.

"Escape this!" he teased, as Skid looked afraid, putting his hands close to his mouth, too afraid to cry out.

"SOOONNNICCC!"

Sonic suddenly unspun, and looked back.

Amy's face looked ticked the heck off.

"What on earth are you doing!? You're scaring our son!"

"M…Momma!" Skid cried all the way into her arms, holding her close and kicking his legs out. "D-DA-DADDY'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" he ducked his head down, gripping the sides of her puffy dress's shoulders.

"There, there… Mommy's got you." Amy lovingly caressed him, before her eyes darted up in an angry glare to Sonic.

She lifted Skid off the floor and held him on her hip. "What were you thinking!?"

Skid stuck out his tongue again, showing his father he now had the upper hand.

Sonic twitched at his manipulative little smirk, and shook a fist up. "Amy! I'm trying to discipline this-!"

"You will do no such thing! He didn't do anything wrong! Didn't you, little angel?" she looked back down at Skid, who changed his beaming expression to one of hurt and fear, and nodded to his mother, as their noses touched and they nuzzled one another.

"H-..He's playing you!" Sonic pointed accusingly.

"That's enough." Amy swung her head back to Sonic, and held her son closer to her now. "You're both filthy and need a bath. We'll settle this over dinner." She lifted her head high, as if that was the final word on the matter, and turned around, walking down to the bath's doors in the basement.

Skid looked over her shoulder, and gave his father the best 'I win' expression you could possibly imagine.

Sonic shook violently behind them the whole way down, his eyebrow twitched at his son being able to get away with disrespecting him like that, and realized with a sigh that he was just taking after him.

But had more of his mother's rascal side in him.

"Darn kids…" Sonic muttered. "And she wants more? Pfft." He looked away.

It had been a well known rumor that Amy was desperate for another baby, but that Sonic was outright refusing to spawn any other heirs.

All he needed was one… anyway…

"Of course I want more kids, what's wrong with kids?" Getting into the bath bowl, Amy bounced Skid in the water, before letting him play in the shallow end. He kicked up splashes and laughed, sitting down and whamming his hands against the surface, trying to make the biggest ruckus of water that he could.

Sonic tsked, and sat down beside her, lifting a leg up and putting his hand down to rest on it. "Well for one, they're a handful. Have you seen how many maids were chasing him just the other day?" Sonic raised an eyebrow to her, as she opened an eye slightly to show her resentment at him actually having reasons to oppose her.

"He's just got half your speed is all." Amy countered, and then pulled him up to her lap, letting him slap the water near her.

She giggled, cuddling him slightly as he pulled her head away, not wanting her to interfere with his battle against the wet element.

"Hehe~ Not all your family had fast children."

"I like one, is that so wrong?" Sonic leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and laying down. "Where's Shadow? He never had an heir." He pouted.

"He's still looking for Eggman, isn't he? That was your first charge on him, right?" Amy blinked as Sonic seemed to reflect on the matter, and moved his foot around in the water slightly.

"Yeah."

Skid saw the foot moving and beamed, getting on all fours and shaking his butt around, sticking his tongue out playfully and then pouncing on his father's leg, biting it and trying to subdue his new target.

"Ow! Hey!" Sonic leaned up, holding up a fist.

"Skid! No biting, young man." Amy scolded, "Besides, he hadn't cleaned it yet. It's stinky." Skid immediately looked over to her, before turning in the water to kick at his father's foot, holding it steady, growling and nibbling on it, not seeming to care, but biting gentler than before. (Author's Note: It's a well known fact that animals that didn't grow up in a litter have a hard time learning how to 'play bite'.)

"That tickles!" Sonic flung his leg up, as Skid went flying with it.

"WEEEEE!"

The two watched as their heads slowly moved down, and then panic washed over them as they scurried forward on all fours to catch him before he could hit his head down on the shallow water.

They both reached one hand out, and together, caught his head as he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Again, again, again!" he said, upside down.

The two 'phew'ed in relief, and set him back down.

Amy sweat drop, speaking softly, "Why not play by the sides, Skid?"

He looked to his mother, and nodded, before walking up and kissing her on the forehead, and then laughing as he went off to play.

She smiled, turning to Sonic, before she suddenly lost that smile as he looked angrily at her.

"What?"

"…. Nothing." Sonic folded his arms and looked away, leaning down, having his arms in front of his face, and positioned himself on his stomach. The water coming up near his mouth at a line.

She saw his upset look and bent down, before pulling out a bottle and dipping her hands in it.

"You're acting strange, what's wrong?" she then started to wash his head, as he just allowed her to do whatever.

"…He just… he seems to like you more than he does me." Sonic eyed his son on the side, seeing him continue to battle with the water, smashing his body into it and flailing his limps around, as if trying to make angels in the water, and have no water touch him.

He almost succeeded when he got his feet whirling around, but when he tried to curl up like he saw his father do, he just flopped forward, and started to tear up in frustration at not being able to turn into a ball.

"He just spends a lot more time with me. You have been busy, lately… you know? And I take him down here a lot. If anything, my son will not be afraid of the water! He even knows how to doggy paddle." She smiled proudly, before looking back to Sonic, and seeming concerned for him. "You know he loves you… don't you?"

"…"

"Sonic… I want another baby…" Amy leaned down on his back, sighing.

He puffed, "Really? Heh. Smooth transition, Amy." He groaned out, rolling his eyes at her tact.

She then rubbed his neck, seductively.

"Please..?" she whispered in his ear.

He twitched his ear, and scowled.

He knew the truth… but he couldn't tell her.

"Sonic…" she cooed again, playing with his bubbly hair.

He shook her off and with that, shook off bubbles.

One bubble hit the side of Skid's face, who looked over at his dad, and started laughing, racing back over and grabbing the bottle from floating in the water. "Me too! Me too!" he dipped more than he should and started rubbing it all over his body, becoming a big bubble mass.

"Ah!" Amy was covered in the bubbles, before sighing and washing herself off as well. "Why are you so opposed!? It wouldn't be that bad if-"

"Please, Amy. Just drop it." Sonic took a breath and dunked his face into the water, shaking water into his head without diving in, since he hated being fully engrossed in water, and quickly lifted his head out to clean out all the bubbles.

He looked to Skid, and let out an amused chuckle, seeing that only his eyes were now visible in the white bubbles. "You look like a poodle." Sonic teased, and splashed him with a swing of his hand.

Skid fell over, laughing, before spraying water at Sonic, as Sonic smiled and tackled him, beginning to wrestle with him.

Amy pouted, before looking hopeless at bringing up the topic again, and just watched as her true love and only son played with one another.

"At least they're taking a bath." She sighed.

She watched as Sonic picked Skid up, putting him on his head and then swimming slightly on his belly, mostly crawling, as Skid laughed and pretended to have a telescope, looking around before he called out Shark!

Sonic turned around and stated he was the shark, and started chasing him around.

Amy smiled, but something still nagged at her heart.

He clearly loved Skid… he wouldn't have been so concerned about Skid kisses her and leaving him be if he didn't.

So… why doesn't he love her anymore?

When Skid went off to the deeper ends, Sonic stopped and scolded him, calling him back.

Skid doggy paddled back and grabbed Sonic's arm, as he then looked up and offered his arms, a universal sign that he wanted Sonic to pick him up.

In a sudden passion of joy, Sonic immediately did so, as Skid wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and Sonic laughed, happy his son loved him too.

'Heh… he sees love more in signs and actions than he does in words.' Amy remembered, seeing as Sonic usually never said words of love, but simply showed it through his actions and deeds, though…

She tucked her legs up towards herself.

He hadn't said 'I love you' since Skid was born…

She looked back up, feeling like a small island as she watched the two embrace and then Skid squirm up from his father's shoulder and jump on his head again, wanting to play more.

Sonic pulled him off and gently set him down, sending him on his way.

Amy came up behind Sonic, trying to be silent about it, and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back, and being sure to avoid his quills on his back.

He didn't pull away from her touch, so that was good.

He hadn't touched her since Skid was born either…

She started to worry a moment, looking down before trying to be a little more affectionate, seeing if he would respond.

He just washed his arms and let her do what she pleased.

She frowned, and slowly moved her body to where she kissed his cheek, and slowly moved more to try and get him to reach over and kiss her properly.

He lifted a hand and gently pushed her back. "Amy…" he gave her a look, "Skid's here."

"He doesn't know what he's seeing." She pouted, "Why are you pulling me away."

He stared at her a moment, before getting up. "I think I'm done bathing now."

"Sonic…"

"Skid still needs a bath. He smells like flowers!"

"Sonic!"

He stopped walking…

His head turned back to her.

"…Why…" She stared intently at him. "Why are you rejecting me?"

He held his peace for a moment, before stepping a weary foot back, and looking more lovingly towards her. "I'm not." He breathed out.

"You are." She narrowed her eyes, "Ever since Skid was born, you haven't once attempted to be intimate with me."

"…."

"Answer me!"

"….Amy, you… Just leave it." He shook a hand out, trying to end the conversation, shaking his head.

"Sonic!" she smacked her hands in the water, and Skid cheered as he mimicked her, not understanding what was happening nor really caring as he started battling the water again, crying 'Die shark, die!' In the background.

"You promised!"

Sonic's body twitched, his pain showing clearly on his face at her words.

"If you love me, you'll show it again!"

He clutched his teeth and fists.

"I want another baby!"

"You can't have one!"

She pulled herself back, as Sonic had leaned forward, matching her angry shout, and then put a hand up to his face, turning around.

"…Sonic.., I don't understand…" she held back tears.

"…After Skid was born… the Doctor…" he held his tongue back, shaking his head. "Amy, please… leave it be." He cautioned one last time.

"….What aren't you telling me." She firmly sat like a statue, realizing there was something he was holding back.

"…He mentioned your bloodline, Amy. Your mother died of childbirth, and Skid was a difficult labor for you." He rubbed his head, as Amy's heart slowly dropped inside her.

"…He said that in the condition you were left in… and with your mother's death considered something that could be within family heritage… He said that one was a blessing enough from Chaos. A true miracle. We should be happy with what we have."

Amy's mouth dropped as air escaped, and she scanned the water beneath her. "Noo…"

"…Amy…" Sonic turned back to her, walking a little more towards her.

With every bit of love in he could muster from his sorrowful state, he whispered her worst fears.

"You can't take another child."

She bent forward, tears flowing in silent muffles as she gripped herself.

As Sonic held his head down, Skid came rushing over, sliding in the water and letting a stream of water fly up at the speed.

"Mommy?" he saw her bent down, crying.

He then ran over to her, looking worried, "Mommy?" He then glared a moment, and turned to Sonic, stomping up in front of him. "Mommy! Did Daddy call you a pansy!?" He demanded a response, and stomped his last foot fall towards Sonic, making sure the water sprayed up in a splash of his action.

Amy let out a cry and covered her face, blocking any more outburst in front of Skid.

He turned around, and quickly ran to her side, putting his hands on her legs.

"Momma..?" He raised his hands to her covered face.

She pulled him close and held him tightly, "Ah! M-momma! T-too tight!" he tapped his hand against her, but when she didn't release, he just pulled closer and cuddled up in her arms, worried. "Momma..? Why are you crying?"

Sonic, unable to look at the scene without pain in his own heart, turned away, looking as though he was about to leave.

"Daddy!"

Sonic hesitated, and looked over his shoulder at his son.

"…Don't leave momma…" Skid looked earnest in his plea, holding his mother as she continued to cry, and his own eyes matched her sorrow, beginning to tear up too.

Sonic leaned his head back, unable to deny that request, and knew that it was the right thing to do.

He felt the Chaos within him declare it, and knew it was good to comfort her at this time.

Even though it pained him to admit that she'd never get the big family she's always dreamed of, he walked back and knelt down beside her, holding her close.

He would never be able to get as close to her as before… but they'd figure it out.

"You have nothing to worry about… Amy." He comforted her as her cries became more fierce and louder.

"…I won't abandon you."

-Front Gates-

"T-that's-!"

"Let me through. It's an urgent matter for the king and the king alone!"

Shadow, his arms folded, wore a tattered purple robe of royalty, but his crown absent, and his countenance dirty from long travels.

"Haha… hey, he has to do what we say, right? Such is his punishment and servitude from Right of Kings?" A knight leaned over to the one who recognized him, and the two smirked, as the men on top of the gate also wanted revenge for their fallen families and comrades throughout the years.

"Prince! If you even still can be called that!" The soldier called out, as the others chuckled. "I lost a brother to your wars. And my friend here a distant grandfather." He tilted his head to the man beside him, who looked down in such ill-pleasured smirk that Shadow rolled his eyes, realizing what was about to happen.

"What say you to these things?"

He said nothing, just bent his head down.

"Speak! You must by your oath and loss of all authority and power! Speak and answer me in my question!"

With that command, Shadow sighed, and fulfilled his oath, leaning his head up with a sorrowful scowl.

"…My condolences."

"Tie him."

Knuckles was checking his rounds on his horse, before hearing a ruckus start up and looking around towards the noise, "What is this?" he turned and charged his horse towards the gates, ordering the men to open the gates, but seeing they weren't there. "What?!"

He jumped from his horse and dug his spiked knuckles into the wall, climbing up it in expert ease, before flying over the gate and flipping down, landing before seeing Shadow getting beaten to a pulp by his own men…

"You… You rascals! Fiends!" Knuckles drew his axe, and swiped the air.

The force of the wind blasted them out of their attacks, as they looked over to Knuckles, and feared their lives.

"You cowardly dogs!" he swung his axe masterfully back behind him and swung at them, as they jumped back, fearing him and kneeling at his presence.

"General Knuckles. It's the banished prince. We've simply enacted justice for our fallen friends and family of old."

The men held their heads down, but they still looked angry.

Knuckles jumped the axe up a bit in his hand, and hit the bottom of his axe against the impenitent soldier right on the head, making his hands go up to hold his head, and then the soldier cried out a moaned expression of pain, before Knuckles stood in defense of Shadow.

"He has been humbled by your king into servitude! A noble bloodline that now serves the lowest of ranks! Obeying all whims of the Chaos Kingdom, all but injury to himself and death! You have no right to judge him or his actions during war! You killed his people! Don't forget that!" he jammed his axe into his chest, as the soldier fell backwards, wincing at the pain.

"Get back to your ranks! You men are skipping dinner…. Twice!"

"What?!"

"Any… objections…?" Knuckles positioned himself, ready to battle, as the men flinched and shivered in fear, quickly getting to their feet and racing back to their stations. Knuckles hit the soldier with the blunt of his axe's stick and shooed him, as the Soldier quickly ran off.

"Hmph." Knuckles huffed out at them scurrying away. "Miserable fools. They barely respect their families or friends in this offense." He placed his axe down, and turned to Shadow.

"…You could have taken them all." Knuckles looked over his shoulder, as Shadow stayed kneeling.

"…Rise." Knuckles turned around, putting both hand on his axe. "That's not a request."

Shadow rose, and looked forward, staying silent.

"…What'd they command of you?" he asked.

"…I was commanded to remain still and know that my pain was their own."

Knuckles shook his head, "Darn them all!" he hit a rock with the bottom of his axe, and turned to look at them getting back up on the gate. "They don't realize the honor of war! The victor may win the right of freedom, but not of torturing or suffering for their pains! If the enemy surrenders on terms of peace, we seek not revenge but patience!"

Knuckles turned back to Shadow. "Hear me. It's my whim that you oppose such requests. Has not Sonic given you an alternate reaction?"

"…If they ask injury or death of me. I can refuse."

"…So… you allowed them then, making them think you were allowing it through oath." Knuckles placed his axe over his shoulder, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "You're starting to get soft, and kind hearted… Or was there another reason for your compliance?"

"… I deserve their suffering." He bent his head, closing his eyes.

"Heh. You took it as making up for sins? Let me tell you something." Knuckles swung an arm around him, leading him towards the gates, and pointing his hand that was holding his axe on his shoulders towards him.

"I was a barbarian! From the wastelands! Uncharted territory, you know?" He grinned, and looked forward. "I never got punished for my raidings and sins… but I found peace and repentance in doing what was right, and serving my King and Emerald." He looked back to Shadow. "You should repent the same. As a fellow sinner, cleansed by Chaos." He patted his back, and smiled in comradery.

"…You… are the soft and kind hearted one." Shadow commented, as Knuckles laughed and continued to pat his sore back hard.

"I'm still kinda ticked at you too." He admitted, before waving to his men. "Alright! You lousy yellow-bellies! Open the gates! We've got a prince in our mist!" He pushed Shadow forward. "Come on! Hahah! Sonic has been expecting a report from you." Knuckles laughed, as Shadow groaned at his antics.

Entering the throne room, Shadow and Knuckles held themselves separately, and apart from one another.

Knuckles smiled, folding his arms as Shadow held his stance, still looking noble in his very presence.

Sonic, Amy, and Skid all took their places, as Skid nibbled on a piece of meat on Amy's lap, and she giggled at his cute actions.

"Quieter, love." She tapped his head, a light refining, as Skid chewed quieter, getting to that age where he was starting to bite and nibble on everything; teething, if you will.

Shadow stepped forward, and knelt before Sonic, as Sonic still stood rising, frowning.

"I don't see Eggman in your possession." He folded his arms, being slightly critical and harsh in his action and tone.

Shadow recognized the test, as Sonic's suspicion of his loyalty and oath was clear in his voice, and Shadow answered wisely, closing his eyes as he did so, bending his head further.

"I've tracked him all the way here… Which is what I came to warn you about." Shadow then rose up, seeing Sonic's eyes widened.

"He's back."

The court went into an uproar, before Sonic gestured his arm up to silence them, holding his hand out, up and flat, the universal sign for silence.

His cape wiped back with him, and he stared more seriously towards Shadow. "He's returned?"

"Armed." Shadow sent another ripple of mutters through the court. "I don't know his intentions, but he has no robots this time to exploit."

"Will he be trying to build an army again? Robotizing citizens? Kidnappings?" Amy looked up at Sonic, worriedly, and turned to Tails, who was also scolding Skid at being silent in his chewing.

"K-kidnappings?" Tails leaned up, and shook his head, straightening himself and looking to Sonic, having his arms behind his back, looking professional again. "No sir. But I wouldn't know, since I've been busy being the Prince's royal instructor." It was clear that Tails was assigned, as his father before him was assigned, to be the royal heir's instructor.

"Hmm…" Sonic looked down, and then back at Shadow, stepping forward. "Your reports have been informative. But you never let on about his whereabouts."

"I've been scrounging the uncharted territories, charting what has never been even touched. I've brought back maps and coordinates, friendly nations who would love to meet you verses those I'd rather leave as unexplored." Shadow hadn't come empty handed, and he suddenly pulled out a few scrolls from the back of his quills, and threw them out, unrolling them to show how massive their length was, and how much he had done in the name of the King.

Sonic smiled, growing excited.

He had always wanted a good excuse to explore the uncharted wastelands of the unknown world, and now… he had maps!

"Ehem."

Sonic looked to Amy, and saw she was cautioning him to keep his excitement together.

He hid his smile, flipping some of his cape over his face. "Ehem, yes, well. This will do as recompense till you complete my first order for you." He looked away, before beaming at the maps.

"Tails!" he whispered quickly to him, and then gestured to get the documents.

"He's so excited…" Tails sweat dropped, realizing he would be looking over these maps just as much as the Book of the Chaos Kingdom he loved reading so much. Tails flew down and quickly grabbed the documents, skimming them as he rolled them up and found things to study on them for a later, more available time.

"…Sonic." Shadow stared at Skid. "…You need to be weary of my warning. It's in your…" he then looked up to Amy. "Best… interests." It was almost like he indirectly telling Amy not to let Skid out of her sights.

She nodded, and held him close.

She looked to Sonic, who also matched her fearful look.

They hadn't told anyone, publicly, about Amy's condition just yet. And with only one heir to pass on the blood line of Chaos wielding kings…

He looked down, worriedly, before taking a deep breath to then hold it in and look to Shadow. "Protect this land, Shadow. Apprehend Eggman. And may I not see you return until you know where he is, or if any mischief or trouble needs to be addressed to me directly. Understand?"

Shadow nodded and bent down again, bowing and taking half a knee. "I have my orders." He then swung around, his cape flying back, torn with holes and rips all within it, and walked off.

Knuckles smiled, "Heh, still carrying flare?" He slightly mocked, and walked up to Sonic, "I know some of those lands wouldn't appreciate being discovered. They would destroy if we disturb them. I know. I was raised in one." Knuckles raised an eyebrow to Sonic, "Will you simply greet the ones willing to meet you?"

"We could always use friends." Sonic jumped in spot, still trying to hold in his excitement before Tails snapped his fingers and he looked to him.

His hand then motioned for Sonic to sit down.

Sonic sat, pouting and folding his arms, not liking to be told he had to wait!

Skid saw his father's actions, leaning forward in his mother's arms, and then moved back against her and matched Sonic's pout and motion, mimicking him perfectly and then puffing up his three quills on his forehead, having them flick up lightly.

Amy shook her head, "You're teaching him to be like you." Amy raised a hand, as another matter was being addressed to them.

Sonic didn't say anything, just wiggled further up against and down his throne. Clearly upset he couldn't get away with leaving the court.

Skid leaned forward to peek up at his father, and then did the same action on his mother's act, puffing up air again.

However, he went lower than his father, and laid on his mother's lap, exhaling once again as Amy shook her head, smiling down at him.

"He just wants to be like you." Tails smiled, as Skid looked up to his uncle, and climbed across his mother to hold out a hand to Tails.

Tails smiled and took it.

Amy looked to Tails, "You know… you could have one of your own." She teased, tilting her head to him and then gesturing to the maids who giggled and looked away, clearly looking at Tails.

Tails blushed and removed his hand from Skid, making Skid pout, clearly wanting some attention from him.

Tails faced forward, "I've found someone…" he muttered from the side of his face.

Amy gasped, as Sonic suddenly looked up, but realized he had to pretend to act like he was listening to the discussion in the court, and so he positioned himself with his head tilted to Tails and Amy, and leaned a hand against his head to hold himself up on his armrest.

Amy excitedly turned to him, not required to pay attention that diligently as Sonic needed too.

He had always felt that was unfair, so she tried to match his diligence in duty, though he spaced out and let her guide him through the thing like with judgements in the past.

"You better fess up! Who is she? Is it serious? What rank is she?"

"Shhh." Tails batted a hand behind himself to stay her. "Later." He whispered, but there was clearly a full red muzzle on his face.

-Later-

A band of no-good doers crept along into the Babylon Rogue's store, as Storm was carrying supplies in and putting it on shelves, machine parts and doohickeys, with which Wave was instructing him, before giving a raised eye at the folks.

"Well, well! Costumers." Jet waltz right up to them, a little bounce in his stride, showing confidence and rubbing his hands like a business man. "How may we help you?"

"Heh, heh. Quite a lot." The man dropped a bag down, and rubies spilled from it, the rarest of the rare in marketing bargans.

"We're listening." Jet smirked, stepping back slightly as Storm stomped over and kicked the bag, to where more precious rubies sprung out.

"Dah-ha-ha! Boss! We've got a gold mine!"

"Better, Storm! BETTER! Rubies!" he smirked and bent down, examining one before Wave put a microscope to it and started examining it.

She swiped it out of his arms, giving it a better look, and nodded that it was authentic, before Storm and her started picking up the Rubies.

"Alright. What's the catch?" Jet folded his arms, as suddenly the men parted and a hoody figure, with a large mustache graced the entrance, ducking down slightly to avoid the door frame.

He smirked, "Hello, Rogues…."

"E-E-Eggman!?" the three froze and squished up against each other, fright taking hold as his siloutte moved over them, threateningly.

He loomed, and laughed manically.

"Could you spare a part or two?"

(Please look forward to the last chapter! Right after this!)


	19. FINAL

Sonic and The Chaos Kingdom

Ch. 19 FINAL

By: Cutegirlmayra (Here we are at the start~ I can feel the beating of our hearts~ Thanks for lasting this long with me everyone! I'm trying to bring back my writing to a truly creative form, and I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! The end is upon us, but fear not! I have bonus stories along the way : ) Family from the past and also Skid stories, I also have a very special character appearing towards the end of this chapter that will appear again, so stay tuned! ;) And thanks again for supporting- all together now-

Sonic! And the Chaos Kingdom!)

Horses stood upon the hill top in great numbers, as swarms of men positioned in an arching line, looking down upon the inhabitants of the closest town to the Castle.

Riding some odd looking mechanical steed with wheels, the hooded mustache man peered down with his beady glasses on the towns folk.

"So pleasant… So…blissfully unawares." He held to the wheel of his poorly constructed contraption. "I've had to scrap and meld these 4 and something years to get to this point. Buying the last of my thieves and bandits, taking and pillaging, avoiding that abominable prince!" he slammed a tightened fists down on his machine, having it rattle from within slightly at the shockwaves.

He grinded his teeth a moment, before slowly beginning to laugh in his signature way, leaning his head back and letting it come full force.

"I, Doctor Eggman, Grandfather of Gerald Robotnik, will let nothing stand in my way… from fulfilling my ultimate purpose. This day… we take the crown… or destroy it." He lifted a hand up. "You ruffians and hooligans! You rats, dogs, and fiends of the pits of pities and filths of fortitude! You noble wenches of blemishes, and men of unsavory valor and corruption! Bent, with the addiction of blood lust and sin… if you want all I've promised, all I've foretold, then this day… do not disappoint me!" He leaned his machine up before it flopped back down again.

He drew out his gun, as the characters around him grinned wickedly, ill-intent in their hearts, drawing their own weapons stained with the uncharted territories many lies and secrets.

"To war! To death!" Eggman cried out, "To centuries that lead to this! Our eternal victory!" leading the charge, his machine made a motorcycle like sound, and the rest of the army, equipped with their own technology, rushed down to the town and started to lay siege upon every living thing, and anything that had even remote value was either smashed or stolen.

Houses were torn down and set to blazing fires. Windows were smashed and markets ransacked, but through this whole turmoil of anguish and boisterous boast of bloated prides, Eggman strode beyond it all, heading for his true destination…

-The Castle-

Sonic was deeply focused on the interesting lines of each hand-drawn location, skimming his own hand over the dry ink and imagining the journey that Shadow must have taken to each new territory, new land, new people…

He quickly opened some notes and started to read Shadow's entries of each location, listed on the incredible long map, expanding his own horizon as he thought about the tapestry of the Chaos and Ark Kingdoms lands… and how massive the world truly was compared to that rug.

He looked up a moment, a fire sparking in him to go and travel, see the world and befriend new allies and seek further adventures!

"Father! Errgh! Father!"

Sonic suddenly was pulled out of his thoughts, looking forward as he saw his son struggling to push open the big and heavy doors into his study room.

He chuckled, and put an elbow down, leaning his head to rest on his hand, waiting…

"You can do it, son." He teased, but mostly encouraged. "One way or another, I'm gonna teach you how to be a proper man."

Skid continued to shove and push and even tried to use his super speed to push the door open, but his body wasn't much and his pushing very minimal.

Skid started to tear up, before skidding his feet to the outter floor of the hall.

"Daaaaaddddyyy!" he cried for help.

Sonic chuckled, and got up and sped to the door, opening it as Skid wobbled in and fell down, getting up on his knees and sniffling.

"You've gotta learn how to push through your own problems, kid." Sonic waltz over and scooped him up, putting him on his shoulder and then going back over to his desk.

He flipped through more notes and went back to his thinking, as Skid wiped his face clean of his frustrated tears and rubbed his strained arms, before looking down at the map.

"What's all this, Daddy?"

"It's Prince Shadow's adventures. I'm trying to vicariously live through his journal."

"What is… vi… vi-um…"

"Vicariously?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Skid bounced on his shoulder.

Sonic looked to the side, slightly embarrassed, and put his kid down on the table beside all the papers rolled out on it.

"It means I'm jealous, kid. I'm downright envious." Sonic leaned both arms down on the table in front of his son, and turned back to look at the map, before shaking his head down. "Daddy's just wishing he wasn't daddy again."

"…Huh?" Skid tilted his head, unable to understand. "What is.. en…. Envovious?"

"Envious. It means I wish I could have seen and done all that Shadow did." He flipped through multiple pages of Shadow's entries with his thumb, before sighing and straightening his back up.

He then smiled to Skid and ruffled his hand into his quills, making Skid laugh.

"I think Daddy's cool." He stated, and Sonic paused a moment.

"I think Daddy's the best king that ever was is."

"…was is?"

"Um… was and is?"

"…That's my boy."

Feeling great accomplishment at hearing his kid thought he was cool and a good king, he picked him up once again and held him close, quite rare for him to show such affection. However, this made Skid very happy, as he cuddled up under his Dad's chin and rubbed, much like he did with his mother.

Sonic pulled him back a bit, looking oddly to him. "What are you doing?"

"Momma says that if you want someone to know how much you truly love them, you cuddle them!" he spread his arms out wide, and then hugged his father again.

Sonic looked slightly displeased with that explanation, before closing the journals and walking towards the door, holding Skid in one arm.

"I think it's time you spent more time with Dad." He grumbled, and started to walk towards the knights in training.

"No! to the left! Dodge! Dodge! Get the- noo! Augh.." Sonic, like a father watching his kid fail at sports, held his head with both hands and lowered it slowly, as Knuckles sweatdropped, seeing Skid race away from the other in-training boys, and cower behind maids who were passing water along to the sweaty knights-to-be.

"This is the prince?"

One boy spoke up, pointing his wooden practice sword to Skid, who was hiding half way under a maid's dress, before she swiped it away and gave him a stern finger, making him flinch and look apologetically up to her.

"…Maybe we should go easy on him. He's probably just new." An older boy spoke up, seeing how Skid was so young…

"Heh. If I can beat a prince, I'll have bragging rights for weeks!" The younger, first talking boy, suddenly swung his sword around and approached the prince. "Here." He kicked the downed wooden sword Skid first had towards him again, as the maids moved away, not wanting to get involved.

Skid held out hands for them, but they refused to pick him up.

He sorrowfully turned back to the boy.

"What are you? A pansy or something?" The boy leaned forward, as the word struck at Skid.

Suddenly, he tightened his fists.

"Oh, look! I think I made him mad! Haha!" The boy mocked, turning to his friends before looking back at Skid.

"D-don't, Barkle! He's royalty!"

"Royality, smolity. He's just some wimpy kid-"

Suddenly, the boy turned to see Skid's hand reach for the sword.

Picking it up, he stood with amazing nobility, and a look of stern anger.

The other boys stood back.

Skid swipped the sword in front of him, and then his arm started to vibrate.

"W-what's he doing!?"

Suddenly, Skid swipped the sword again, and the boys felt a huge wind blast as they held their arms up above them.

"Aahhhh!"

"…..Ehem."

The boys looked up.

Skid smiled, and turned to show the maid's pushing their dresses down.

The boys looked startled at first, before laughing and whistling.

Skid grinned.

The boys suddenly rushed him with pats on the back, pulling him into their friend circle, and asking how he was able to do that.

The maids all shoved their many layers down and then turned with grumbling anger towards Sonic, who was so shocked at his child's response that he was literally winded of any and all air to speak.

Knuckles suddenly boisterously let out a hardy laugh, hitting his knee and then pulling Sonic over to him. "You're kid may not be a fighter, haha! But he sure is good at winning acceptance without speeches! HAHAHA!"

Sonic growled, not liking that.

He wanted his kid to be manly! Not pull some mischievous pranks for kicks and friends!

"Skid!" he called out, folding his arms after removing Knuckles's arm from under him, the general still letting out some muffled laughter.

Skid turned around, smiling before he saw his dad's face.

The other boys 'oohhh'd as one said, "That's the king." And Skid bended his ears back, slowly dragging his feet over to his father, and twiddling his fingers.

"Y…Yes, daddy?"

Sonic glared down at him, clearly upset with his actions.

"Do you think women like being treated like that? For your own amusement?"

Skid slowly lowered his head down.

"That wasn't for you to dwell on. I want an answer, kid."

Skid took a deep breath.

"No."

"Don't let it happen again. I expect you to be a king someday. A truly great warrior and knight among men. I can't let you abuse those rights and honors with little tricks like these. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"….."

"Skid."

"Kinda?"

"W-..What do you mean, kinda!?"

Skid kicked the ground a little, before digging the tip of his toe into the ground behind him, having his hands behind his back, not like being the center of a scolding.

"Momma… she did say… that girls like to be treated with respect." He looked up to Sonic. "But…. What is respect?"

Sonic face palmed himself, dragging it down before rubbing the back of his neck, looking down and away.

"Well… Respect, son… is when you love someone enough to honor them."

"…How do I honor you, daddy?"

The question sang right into Sonic's heart, and vibrated his innermost soul.

He looked to his son and didn't know what to say, or even convey the feeling that resonated in him at those words.

He remembered a time he asked his father the same question, and pulled from that memory as he knelt down and put a hand to his son's shoulder.

"…Honor me… by loving me enough to listen to me…" Sonic stated, trying to even sound like his own old man, as Skid looked down, and thought about it.

He suddenly leaned his head up with a smile, and nodded. "I want to be like you, Daddy. But I'm scared of getting whacked." Skid turned back to the training fields, seeing the kids throw hard hits towards one another and their leather paddings.

Sonic looked up, and back to his kid, seeing how much fear was there.

"…Come on. We'll practice another day." He had compassion, and picked Skid up to walk away.

"Hey, prince!"

Sonic turned around as Skid looked over his father's shoulder.

The boy, once fighting him, stood with a friendly smile on his face, before giving Skid a thumbs up, and winking.

Skid gave his signature open-grin, and then waved to his new friend, as Sonic smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, maybe you do have a knack at peace." He smiled and walked on. "Still, you need to learn how to be more manly…"

"But I am a guy, daddy." Skid looked confused, turning to Sonic.

"Liking girls is great, son. But there's other things to it then that." Sonic looked unamused, knowing how much of Amy was really in Skid. "There's much more than girls in this world."

Skid giggled, "Not much more." He beamed, as Sonic twitched to the side, and held Skid out in front of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Your highness! There's trouble!"

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to see a few soldiers make their way to the courtyard to him, huffing and puffing, just coming in from the gates.

Sonic placed Skid in his arm to sit, and held him slightly like so. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's…" the men couldn't catch their breath in time, before…

"Eggman's returned. He's fully shown himself. He's moving fast."

"Shadow!"

Shadow, with his dirty, tattered cape strode without any exhaustion passed the weary men, unable to even get up from their knees at bowing to their king.

"Where is he?"

"The corner town. Just ahead of the castle. A few miles northwest. I'm afraid you need to get your son to safety." He spoke refined and quick sentences, before emphasizing and looking to Skid, showing his apparent concern for the child.

"He'll be wanting the crown." Shadow looked up at Sonic's right ear, that shined in it's golden plated royalty.

"Heh, not a chance!" Sonic's younger years took over, as he smirked and looked determined to fight. But then…

Looking to Skid, he realized he had bigger things than just 'yay, a battle!' to worry about.

He looked down and realized that he didn't know where Amy was, and then turned to Shadow.

"Shadow. Take my son to Amy. Make sure he's safe. Then, meet me on the battlefield." For the first time in the Chaos Kingdom's history, a Chaos King passed his only heir into the hands of Prince Shadow, and the very act of trust and unselfish passing made Shadow's eyes widen, unable to react at once.

He stared at what would have been his mortal enemy, literally, for the next war if it weren't for his surrender and oath.

Holding Skid, he felt no anger or hatred for some reason… and the little boy just peered up in complete innocence, not realizing who Shadow could have been to him… and what even war was.

"Shadow."

Shadow broke his train of thought, and shook his head slightly up towards Sonic.

"This is an order… are you okay?" He crocked his eyebrow.

"Urk..!" Shadow flinched, 'does he not realize what he's just done!?' he sweat dropped, realizing Sonic had truly left the past in the past.

Then he realized, and looked back down at Skid.

Sonic had only had a few years of war with Shadow… it wasn't like he was there to see all the wars. All the destruction and hatred.

The book must have informed him of it, but it's nothing like actually living through it.

Shadow slightly held a neutral smile, realizing that Sonic held no further loathing on behalf of his people towards him, and honored the code of war, retaining the honor of peace which Knuckles had spoken of.

There was an etiquette in all things, after all.

Shadow suddenly held the boy close, mimicking the hold that Sonic once had on him, though Shadow had never even been in the presence of a child before, he learned quickly through memory and mirroring.

He looked down at Skid as Skid played with his chest fur, fascinated by it. "Wooah…" he breathed out, and started chuckling, not aware of what was being spoken, before looking to his father's face, and finding reassurance that everyone's actions shouldn't frighten him.

Sonic smiled to him, and ruffled his hand once again in his hair.

"You be good, kid." He lovingly teased, before looking to Shadow. "Go."

"I will now." Shadow nodded his head, and then took off into the castle.

Sonic watched a moment, before his purple coat flew out of sight, and turned to his men, seeing they had caught their breathes now. "Inform general Knuckles and strategist Tails about this matter. I'm off to the fray!"

Sonic fashionably, and quickly fluidly, grabbed his cape and flung it in front of him as he tore through the courtyard at super sonic speeds to his horse, almost debating whether he needed one or not.

He blurred past the stable boy, having grown older now into a man, as he clung to his rake and seemed to have a maid present with him, but Sonic didn't ask questions.

Jumping onto his horse in it's stable, he didn't even bother with a straddle or reins. "Hiyah!" he cried out, as the horse bucked and stomped in it's surprise, before kicking the door down and charging off.

"Look out!" The stable man pulled the maid closer to him, to avoid any injury to her.

"Ahh!" the maid was squished up against him before the two watched the king pass by abruptly. "I-Is he always like this?!" she adjusted the clothing on her head and then her outfit, as he blushed and scratched his head.

"W-well… yes. Yes he is."

Sonic, smiling in a giddy mood, raced through the trails down to the town, before his smile faded…

So many burning buildings… screams and shouts from every round, and items poured out on the streets like the dirt that littered the air.

"…What…" he pulled back his horse, having it rear slightly, swinging his head.

"Wind Rider,… we need to find Eggman." Sonic gritted his teeth, before hearing some bandits behind him, and turning around.

They were charging him, firing off guns and arrows.

Sonic pulled out his Chaos Blade, and rippled a pulse out, sending the arrows away, and then swiping at the energy bullets, which dissipated at the very touch of the Chaos Blade.

"Ah!" The bandits, having covered faces, looked shocked at how fast he dodged their ambush.

"Heh. You haven't met me yet, have you?" Sonic smirked, and charged towards them. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the KIIIINNGGG!" he dived right through them, sending Chaos swipes to knock them off their horses, and then pulsing those on the ground down and back, his horse almost trampling them if they didn't crawl away fast enough.

A bandit held his ground though, and drew his metallic sword, which sparked of electricity, as he yelled out a battlecry and ran to Sonic.

Sonic, looking oddly to the brave man, pulled his sword back, as Wind Rider's nostrils flared, and leaned up, as if waiting.

The man came closer and the horse jumped over him, like a little hop, as the man looked up and turned around, but Sonic swiped and cut him down.

He turned to Wind Rider, and patted his neck. "Good horse." He praised, and kicked him onward as the Horse just shook his head of the praise, but whined in almost acceptance of it.

(Author's note: Sonic's people aren't very tall. I mean, they're not humans you know! So a horse could leap over them, just saying.)

Back at the castle-

Shadow raced around moderately, trying to be careful with his new passenger, as Skid laughed and held his hands up, liking the ride before Shadow finally stopped, looking around and realizing he couldn't find Amy either.

A few maids cowered at seeing him behind pillars, and he tilted his head to see them, before approaching.

They screamed but one remained still, her knees shivering in fright as the other maids tried to call out to her.

"Maid, where is your mistress?" his voice was full of purpose, but not tender in the least bit.

She flinched and covered her head, which made him step back a second and realize he needed to speak gentler.

"Maiden…"

The reaction he got was just what he wanted, as she stopped shaking and suddenly looked up, blushing slightly.

"Where is your queen? I must deliver a message, as soon as I can. I have her son here as well, tell me. I implore you."

Suddenly, the other maids started to walk up, also blushing.

"S-she's in the library." The maid spoke, shakily.

He turned in the direction where he remembered the Chaos map stated it was.

He nodded, "Hmph. Thank you." He bowed to them, but mostly her, and then took off.

The other maids suddenly squealed and melted into one another, falling down and holding their faces.

He wasn't aware of his charm, so it seemed.

Coming up to the library, he opened the door abruptly, before his eyes widened.

Amy was held at gun point,… by a strange, and large hooded man… holding a chaos emerald.

Sonic was being backed up against a building, his horse taking small steps back, but with force, neighing loudly didn't help draw them back any further though, as Sonic slashed his sword out multiple times.

"Give up, King!" A bandit stated, having outnumbered Sonic.

"Where are my men!?" Sonic shouted out, realizing Knuckles and Tails, or even Shadow hadn't come at all!

The bandits chuckled, and readied to spear his horse down, as he looked for the first time truly panicked.

Suddenly, a bright light shone behind the bandits, "Chaos Control!"

The men were blasted away from Sonic, as Shadow stood in the center of the light, holding the white chaos emerald, and panting as he looked quite beaten up.

"Shadow!" Sonic got off his horse, running to him, and holding him steady, elated he had made it. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Sonic… He's here." Shadow panted, as Sonic suddenly realized, seeing his hurt eye squinting and him holding his other arm with the chaos emerald in it…

Something was wrong.

"Shadow..?" He looked back up to his open eye.

Shadow looked enraged, "Eggman."

Sonic's eyes widened, as he grabbed both of Shadow's arms. "Where's my son!?"

-The Castle-

Sonic and Shadow raced back to the Castle, this time, Wind Rider rode solo, and made his own way back to the stables as the stable boy quickly took hold of him, and watched as the two royalties dashed into the throne room.

"Eggman!" Sonic pushed the two large doors open, as the whole room was filled with everyone working at the castle, all frozen in place, as they turned to him.

"Whohoho~" a familiar laugh.

Sonic looked ahead, before Amy shrieked and he turned to see her off to the side, maids holding her back.

"Sonic! Sonic he has-!"

"So good of you to join us, Your highness…"

Eggman sat upon the throne, holding the Book of the Chaos Kingdom in one hand, and having Skid…

On his knee.

Sonic's eyes shook, seeing his son naively chewing on some meat, and not realizing at all the danger he was placed in. "Noo…"

"Oh yes." Eggman lifted a hand up in the air, flexing it menically, as he grinned.

"Such a cute son, actually. I was expecting him to be more.. eh, how would you call it… macho? But he's actually such a little dear~" Eggman petted the top of the boy's head, before squishing his face next to his own, and then setting him down back in his lap again. "I think you know what I'm here for, and I clearly have an idea of what you'd like back?"

He picked the boy up and shook him back and forth lightly, as if holding a prized teddy bear up before setting him back down, and bouncing him on his knee. "All I'm asking for is your precious title and crown. We already have the priest." He gestured to the side, as the priest suddenly was surrounded by spears.

He gulped.

Sonic glared, his anger at it's peak, and turned back to Eggman.

"…hmm? Speechless? Yes, well. I get that a lot."

"You just won't die!" Shadow stepped forward, and Eggman cocked his brow, slowly pulling out his gun, letting it charge as it whirled to life.

"Now, now, Shadow… I distinctly remember you present and accounted for when I made my rules about no one moving…" He lowered the gun to the back of Skid's head.

Amy cried out again, "Shadow! Stop!"

Shadow, forced under his oath, 'tsk'd and narrowed his eyes at Amy, being forced to remain still.

"You may have stolen my emerald, abased prince, but you're not going to steal my… opportunity, this time. Hmm-hmm~" he hummed a chuckle, and looked to Tails, snapping his fingers.

"Get on with it."

Tails, slowly moving, being cautious, moved up to Sonic. "We have no choice…" his eyes were full of dread for what could befall Skid, as he reached up to take the crown. "We have to protect Skid."

Sonic watched as Tails rose his hands to the crown, as Sonic's mind started to reel, he watched the arms and felt the seconds ticking down, all that he had and strived for, worked for, fought for would be gone in an instant!

He then saw a flash of memories of his life, before they all landed on Skid, and then-!

"Wait! Skid!" Tails flinched his arms, blinking his eyes as he lowered them.

"Hmm?" Eggman held the trigger this time.

Skid looked up, breaking away from his happy nibbling.

"T-that…! That man called Momma a pansy!"

"He did what!?" Skid suddenly dropped his meat, and spread his arms out wide.

"W-wha-what?" Eggman was just shocked at the phrasing, and moved the gun. "What in the world?"

"Amy turned to Sonic, not sure what he was doing.

Sonic smiled, "That's right! A big, fat pansy!"

Skid expression was priceless, it was one of total shock, then turned back to the look he had at the training grounds, and he slowly turned to Eggman.

"Eh, heheh… Stay still now, little.. pest…" he lowered the gun back to Skid, but there was apparent fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

Skid lowered his eyes and stood up on his lap, as Eggman suddenly grabbed a foot, and smiled weakly. "Now… d-don't try anything rash, boy…Ehhehheh…"

But without any fear, and straightening his back, Eggman almost saw a young Sonic in his appearance, and this made him lean back, dropping his jaw.

"…Momma… is beautiful." He glared so intensely for a little boy, that even Eggman got goosebumps at his very words.

"Uhh…." Eggman just let his jaw rest where it was.

Suddenly, Skid burst forth over his shoulder, as Eggman's hand whipped right with it, and it spun him around in his own seat, before Skid started bolting through the court, and Eggman held on for dear life, crying out as he flailed behind him.

"Sooommmeeeoooonnnneeee stooooppp ttttthhhhiiisss kiiiiidddd!" he cried out, as Skid would round and then pivot and zig-zag and fly across the room with him trailing behind him.

"That's no kid!" Sonic smirked, stepping forward and moving Tails out of the way,

"That's my kid!"

"AHHH!" Eggman couldn't hold on much longer, and when Sonic's kid skidded the next sharp point, he was whiplashed into the wall, leaving cracks all around his outline, as he pulled away and a few teeth in his smile came falling out like tile.

"Cute kid." Eggman rolled his head and then fell on the ground.

"Arrest him!" Sonic commanded, as Shadow was the first to respond, jumping on Eggman's large self and getting his hands behind his back, using the cape to tie them together since he didn't have anything else.

"My baby!" Amy dashed to Skid, the maids letting her move now as Skid stopped running and turned around.

"Momma? Offph!"

She tackled him into a big momma bear hug, and wouldn't let go, just cuddled with him squished up against her.

"Emm~ My little boy…" she kissed him over and over profusely, as he started smiling before pushing her away.

"Momma! Momma! That's too much!"

"Ohhh, hush! You don't know what's too much on a poor mother's heart!" she continued to smother him as Sonic's anger still showed on his face.

"Take him to the gallows!"

"With all due respects, your highness. Such a punishment is for common criminal offenses. This calls for much worst…" The priest stepped up, but dared not go in Sonic's way.

Sonic turned in furry at the priest, but held back any distain, and nodded.

He turned to Shadow, "What was your people's sentence for treason?"

Shadow looked to Sonic from the corner of his eye, still holding Eggman down as Knuckles and his men started to get a hold on him.

"…Execution."

"Yes, but how?"

"…"

"Beheading."

Drums

The kingdom was all together in a large construct, rounded like that of the colosseum, only the wooden benches stretched higher and it wasn't so wide.

Sonic and Amy rose from their chairs, as Sonic took her hand, and she held Skid in her arm.

They walked to the balcony, where Eggman was being led in chains to his death.

He had his head down, scowling as he looked up at Sonic, before Shadow hit his head down with the blunt of his gun-sword.

Sonic's chest rose and fell with rage, but it had been a few days now, and he looked up to his people, ready…

"The sentence goes as follows." He let go of Amy's hand, who now used her free arm to have a better grip of Skid, who looked confused at the arena, not understanding but not saying anything about it either.

"Treason upon 2 kings."

The men shoved Eggman down to his knees.

"Profiting war and injuring both land and people."

Eggman's head was placed and locked into it's wooden hold.

"Threatening my son."

The executioner hoisted the blade higher, as it glinted in the light once hung where the light could reach it.

"Threatening both peace, kingdom, and manipulating through lies the honesty of good men!"

Shadow folded his arms, hearing Sonic's words, he softened his expression, before turning away and shutting his eyes closed, feeling unworthy to be called a 'good man'.

"Eggman, former advisor of the Eggman Empire, sworn enemy of the Chaos and Ark Kingdom, I hereby sentence thee, for all thy crimes, unto a forever death. The most shameful death."

Eggman looked up at the blade, as it's light reflected onto his own glasses.

He smiled, and lowered his head.

"Long…. Live… the king."

His raspy, slow, and still just as threatening voice echoed in the ring.

Sonic's eyes widened.

Bandits suddenly swarmed the arena, as Sonic called out to Knuckles.

A battle raged, in what seemed like a medium slow motion, as Sonic took Amy with Skid and pulled them back behind him, and then homing attacked down to make sure no one interfered.

The bandits fought and slashed their way to Eggman, but were downed by Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles before they could make their way to rescue him.

Eggman looked up, fear suddenly striking across his eyebrows as he saw Jet, Wave, and Storm, all with their men of thieves, watching…

He was expecting them to fight, but saw them do the Ark symbol of disloyalty for eternity, a backwards sign of their usual customary one. This one involved taking the tip of the thumb, and facing the front of it to the nose, and then flicking it downward.

The other, as you may recall, was simply the placing of the thumb's tip, usually the top of the nail, to the nose and bowing slightly.

With this sign, Eggman knew he was not only betrayed, but that Jet's thieves weren't ever on his side.

Jet turned away, still hoping to be king of his own people some day, and vanished from the land of Chaos and Ark, journeying into the uncharted territories.

Wave and Storm follow him, along with their secret band, stating that their sign was not only to Eggman, but to the very land itself.

They would honor Sonic's reign, to a decree, but would never dwell among it again.

Without the added men, Eggman knew the rescue party was doomed.

Looking at the rope that held his life, he saw a soldier race up to it, look him dead in the eye.

For a second, he thought he saw Maria's eyes in that boy's face.

He cut the rope, right before a Bandit reached up and attacked him.

Eggman heard the moving of the blade, and could barely look up, before the act was done.

Amy covered Skid's eyes and turned her own away, before looking up and holding a hand over her mouth.

Shadow turned and fell to a knee, panting.

He felt years of sins and strife lifted from his shoulders, and for once, could close his eyes and feel that Maria was at last avenged.

Sonic turned, still breathing hard from anger, but slowly lost it, as he hit the ground and began to feel for the first time tears once again pierce his tough exterior.

Tails, standing up by Amy, peered down to Sonic, unsure what was wrong, as Knuckles tried to walk over to him.

"This! This is ends all conflicts!" Sonic rose to his feet, great love within his tearing up eyes, as he swiped his cape back, and looked to his people. "This is what we've fought for! Our children will know no more war! We must keep it this way! Teach them of the awfulness of war! Teach them of death by lies and deceits and our ancestors tears! Teach them that a king wept that day… that he himself…. Could feel chaos rejoice at justice finally had… and not justice from revenge, but justice from ending all wars, forever! We, the people, can rebuild! But what is lost to time will forever be time's. Therefore, look upon the end of strife, of misery, of endless torments from war-driven men of ambition corrupted! Look and behold! The blood that spills is not his own! It's the blood of all those he's selfishly murdered for his own gain and desires! Look upon his countenance! Even after death, you can still see the fear! We don't need to fear our honorable deaths, but by our loved ones or any others. For we fight not for the things of this world, but for the things of a better world. My people… do you hear me?!"

"…We hear you!"

"Will you sanctify this peace?!"

"We hear and we obey!"

"Will you honor my line as guardians of this peace!? Through Chaos that reins over us all!?"

"Prosperity to the kings!"

"Will you teach this!? Will you fight to retain peace!? Whether by your words, your actions, or your swords?!"

"Peace be unto the king! We will hear and obey his words!"

"…Good. Good…"

Sonic wiped his face, and stood up on the large podium where Eggman's body lay.

"Then… are we truly free."

The people rose to their feet, applauding and cheering at Sonic's words, as Amy's own eyes teared up, seeing how much he had changed, and knowing this was the true king she, and all his friends, knew he could be.

"Momma?"

Amy looked down at Skid in her arms.

"Yes, baby?"

"…I want to be a good king, just like Daddy."

Skid looked down towards his father, as Sonic looked so grateful in his eyes, watching the cheering and applauding of his people and wiped his face again, waving.

"Yes… I think you will be. Just like Daddy."

She smiled, and held him close.

"You did it, Sonic. You're a true king."

"Shadow!" Sonic raced over to Shadow, seeing him departing. "Where will you go?" He looked concerned, as if to a friend.

"Hmph. Seeing as you found my reports so intriguing, maybe I can try and set relations between you and other countries." Shadow looked over his shoulder, smiling down while keeping his eyes closed.

"No… don't." Sonic smiled, as Shadow seemed surprised, and turned around.

"…That's my adventure." Sonic beamed, and then held his head high, about to announce another command, so it seemed. "Shadow, kneel."

Shadow, confused as to what was happening, bent a knee.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I command you under the Chaos Blade of the Chaos and Ark Kingdoms." He drew once again his Chaos Blade, and tapped Shadow's shoulders with it. "To remain true to your oath, and go in peace. Help rebuild the kingdoms, and bless those in need of service, and do all you can to repair the damages done in the past. This is your charge for life, I reseal it upon your head."

He then laid the sword upon Shadow's head.

"Dishonor to this… and you shall suffer worst than even the traitor Eggman. Who suffered worst of all."

"I obey this covenant. And ask for my leave." Shadow rose as Sonic nodded, holding his sword up and then down to rest in front of him.

"Permission granted."

The two held out their arms and gripped the other by the wrist, giving a sturdy shake, as Shadow departed with a nod.

"Where will he go?" Tails flew down to Sonic's side, not hearing the conversation, but seeing the actions preformed. "Where'd you send him to?"

"No where. He's a rover now." Sonic withdrew his sword to its sheath, and let his hand rest there a moment, tilting his head to speak to Tails, but not remove his eyes from Shadow's back. "He's off on his own quest of redemption. Doing good deeds wherever his feet may fall. And serving with no other initiative other than his own heart, code, and oath."

"…Woah. He's truly changed, huh, Sonic?" Tails looked up to Sonic.

"Well… pfft, yeah." Sonic turned back to Tails, confused, "You okay, little buddy? Usually, you're the one explaining stuff to me."

Tails looked a little surprised to hear that, before laughing at realizing how true that is.

"I'm probably just still in shock at seeing my first beheading." Tails admitted, and scratched behind his head. "The council was watching, and I felt I'd be labeled weak if I didn't watch…"

"You should have just kept your eyes on the maids." Sonic teased, elbowing him.

"…A-actually… about that…"

-The Wedding-

"It is my sworn duty to honor this occasion, Tails! If I didn't speak now, I'd have to forever hold my peace! Which, I think when it comes to my kingdom, I definitely should."

The court laughed, as Tails stood married to his new beautiful wife.

Sonic waved a hand up, showing he wasn't finished. "A toast! To my dearest friend! And to the lovely vixen who decided he was worth the effort to keep."

Tails gave him a slight look, but his wife giggled softly, and he smiled to her.

"To the newly weds! May Chaos prosper you and your kin." He raised his glass, and then everyone followed. "Cheers!" Sonic clanked his glass with Amy's.

"My, my~ So many weddings." Rouge sipped her glass, before scooting over closer to Knuckles, lowering an eye and keeping her drink by her lips. "Give a gal a few things to think about, don't you agree?"

Knuckles was stuffing his face with turkey, before stopping to look up, and turn his eyes, and attention, to Rouge.

He swallowed, and smiled weakly. "Ehhehe… come to think of it." He looked away, "If I was a gal, I'd be thinking of finding myself someone too. You know, before I start sagging or something. Beauty doesn't wait around forever! Haha!"

Rouge twitched and slightly broke her glass, before punching him as he fell backwards.

His men, all around the outside of the table, stepped forward as if to help, before some sweat dropped and others laughed hysterically.

"Uh, oh. Looks like I'll be giving two speeches this time around." Sonic sat down and lifted a leg over the other, turning to be able to lean back and speak with Amy.

She laughed and fixed his quills, as Sonic took another drink.

"Sonic…. I've been thinking too." Amy looked away, whispering.

"Hmm?" Sonic kept drinking, but looked back at her.

"If we can't have kids… can we… still…" she leaned into his ear, whispering something before his face turned red and he pulled away.

"AMY ROSE." He shouted a whisper, "You certainly can have whatever your hearts desires, considering I'm powerless to stop the queen from her whims anyway." He sat back down and spoke truth, knowing if she wanted something, she'd get it anyway she could.

"But we'll consult the doctor first." He then sweat dropped, showing he was a bit nervous at her request.

"..Emm… do we?" she wrapped her arms around him, as if encouraging it to stay private. She didn't want the doctor to say anything that would ruin her relationship with Sonic for life.

He choked on his drink and spat it out, before looking back at her.

"Am I that hard to resist?"

"Am I?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"What? In fear of your life?"

"In fear of being beheaded for downright treason." He leaned his head fully back over the armrest, sitting improperly now, and kissed her more immensely than he usually did in public.

The court gave little roars, whistles, and light laughter, before he pulled away and winked to them, as they all laughed more noticeably now.

"Hey! Quit looking at me! I've been married! It's the newly weds we're suppose to be encouraging here!" Sonic hit the table, and pointed to Tails. "Kiss her, you fox!"

The table started repeating, 'kiss her, kiss her!' and Tails blushed before giving in, turning to her as she excitedly held her self together, and leaned forward to let him do so.

They kissed and the room cheered.

Later that night, while Tails and his wife went to be alone, the rest of the court danced in a ball, and Sonic was able to more rightfully acquaint some of the new royalties he had made.

"You're land is lovely, King Sonic. Without any fault." A king ruler spoke, and nodded to Sonic as Sonic nodded back to him, peppily.

"I thank you! You may take a tour as much as your heart desires! As long as the trade stays good." Sonic clanked his glass with the other king, who bowed deeply, as was custom in his land, and then drank.

"Yes, of course. And friend, you shall have right to journey in my lands. Feel free to trade and praise as you go, haha!"

Sonic's ears flicked, and his face lit up. He smiled with such pleasure as he turned back to the king, "I will hold you to that, your highness."

Amy then walked out from the crowd, and held her hands out for Sonic to take them, giggling.

"Oh, my queen seems to be in a dancing mood. Excuse me, good king." Sonic placed his glass down and rubbed his hands together.

"You rang?" he teased, walking up to her before scooping her off her feet and flying down the dance floor with her laughing.

The other king's queen, walked over to him, grabbing his arm. "What a quaint king. He's so kind and jolly. I rather like this place too. Make sure to not anger him, deary." She kissed his cheek, which was an endeavor, seeing as her husband was a large and extremely tall man. "I'd hate to his bad side."

"Not to worry, my queen." The other king mused, and kissed her directly on the forehead, as she bent her head to allow him to do so. "I shall be great friends with him. Me thinks he is a man of his word, with much valor and honor to them. I shall be blessed and happy by staying on his 'jolly' side." He patted her head, comforting her as she smiled at his acknowledgement of how wise it would be to stay friendly with the Chaos and Ark Kingdoms.

Skid peeked around Vanilla's dress, as she stepped aside.

"You want to dance?" She smiled, having babysat him while his parents were at play.

"T-there's…" he wandered forward a ways, as Vanilla smiled, seeing he had spotted young princesses in a circle together, from the other lands.

His eyes drooped. "Pretty…~"

"Be mindful, young prince. They don't know you." Vanilla tried to warn. "You should present yourself as a gentlemen. With gentle words and gentle-"

"hand holding!" Skid turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll be gentle! I'll be gentle! I promise, Miss Vanilla! I won't even break a nail!" he dashed off towards them, as Vanilla put a hand up to her mouth.

"I-… I don't think that's how the expression goes!" she reached out to try and stop him, but saw it was no use and shrugged. "That boy…"

Knuckles, getting a break from Rouge to get some refreshments, came back to see the doors open, right before handing Rouge her portion.

The crowed suddenly stopped dancing and turned, as Sonic and Amy also held their ground a moment.

Shadow walked in through the open gates, having heard that 'all' royalty was requested to be there, and under oath to obey all rights by any of the Chaos Kingdom, especially that of the king, he felt obliged to go.

Though, he folded his arms, seeing the fanciness of the ordeal, he scowled and looked like he wished he hadn't needed to come.

"Shadow!" Sonic raised a hand, breaking the awkward tension, as the crowd saw him approach and greet the late comer.

"What brings you here?"

"You're oath." Shadow looked unamused.

"..My..? Oh,… Ohhhh, all royalty, got it. Right. Good to see you without bad news for once!" He joked, and then patted him on the back, bringing him in. "To the dance!"

Everyone looked much more relaxed, and continued to dance and enjoy the celebration.

Sonic walked Shadow in before Shadow kept resisting his fast pace.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Can't keep up or don't like the friendly…" he suddenly turned, seeing a small girl behind him, clinging to his cape. "…Gesture?"

Sonic removed his arm from around Shadow, and backed away, before giving him a confused and suspicious look. "…Shadow?"

He groaned, looking away, as the little girl moved closer to his leg.

"….Shadow, don't make me command you to talk…" Sonic gave him a look, and Shadow sighed.

"I can explain…"

"You better. I might think this is some act to regain control." He glared, not wanting to think that.

If that kid was what Sonic thought she was… then this could be an act of trying to regain the throne again for the Ark Kingdom.

Walking over to the side, Sonic folded his arms, and waited for an explanation.

"This child-"

"Is she your flesh and blood?" Being impatient, Sonic leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"…Yes." Shadow looked down, folding his own arms.

Sonic's eyes suddenly widened, "R-really?" he leaned back, having half-expected Shadow to say it was an orphan he picked up. "H-how did this happen?"

"….An older woman came to me in the street, knowing I was under oath to do all the Chaos Citizen's request. She mentioned her dying daughter, ill with a slow-fatal disease. She was her only child, born to her in later years. She begged me to marry her and give her a heir, to the which, she would raise to carry her blood line."

Sonic listened intently, as all suspicion suddenly left him at the tragic plight.

"…Go on." Sonic unfolded his arms, showing consideration and passion for the tale.

"…Under my oath, I performed the deed. The woman conceived and this girl was born." He looked down and removed his cape, revealing the girl with black hair and lighter red stripes, faded instead of prominent, like her father's.

She hid at first, before she saw her father's glare, and slowly moved herself to his side, looking down, seeming very, very shy.

Sonic let out a quiet gust of air, seeing how young she truly was.

"Her mother..?" he turned to Shadow, despair already apparent in his expression.

"…Died. Just a few months after the endeavor. The poor grandmother of this child later died of her years catching up weeks after, and a messenger, free of his labors because of his recent lady's death, carried her for miles to find me. When he at last did so, I was not under oath to him, since he was a servant under my-…. The Ark kingdom."

Sonic's eyes widened, as Shadow stared down at the girl, a more tender look in his eyes now.

"…She is my flesh, and my corruptible blood flows within her. My natural instinct and royal bloodline bade me to receive her. I couldn't refuse."

"…Marrying a Chaos girl. Heh, kinda scandalous." Sonic shook his head, musing over that, before looking to the girl. "Poor thing."

She hid once again, seeing her father's eyes come off of her, before he moved his foot and scooted her forward. "She is being taught to follow even when she's tried of walking, and present herself when ever I demand it. Other than that, she is rather silent and calming company." Shadow looked back to Sonic, "Your people have a right of fathers, so I've learned. I have a request to make. Grant me the right of fathers, that I may protect her if one may command the unlawful of me on her behalf."

"…What do you mean?" Sonic looked confused. "I put you under oath, so long as it caused no injury to you OR the ones you loved. You have ever right granted to protect her, right of fathers or not."

"Still. I request it. Will you offer it to me?" He bowed his head, looking serious about his request.

"…Why?"

"Must there always be explanation with you!?" Shadow stepped forward, furry in his eyes, before he took a step back and regained himself.

Sonic was confused, and felt slightly threatened, looking over him and ready to fight if necessary, before seeing this really meant something to Shadow.

Shadow folded his arms and turned from Sonic. "Someone could, say, ask for her. They could mean ill will, and yet nothing stated. To protect her, I wish to have the right of Fathers to deny them of that request. I do not wish to-"

He felt something tug on his cape and looked down.

Sonic followed his gaze and noticed the girl looked up to him with sincere eyes.

"…" he sighed, and rubbed her head, making her smile and beam up at him. "To lose her." He finished, and looked away, as if embarrassed he performed that said action so readily in front of Sonic.

"…Haha!" Sonic smiled, and then laughed, seeing as the little girl had indirectly asked to be noticed by him, and he was learning to be more compassionate through her. "As long as you raise her to know her place, that she is no longer recognized royalty, and shouldn't strive to change that, then you have my blessing, and you may, if prompted, use your Right of Fathers to protect and secure her to you."

Sonic nodded, "This is your king's decree." He then looked down at the little girl, and waved to her.

She shyly withdrew behind and under her father's cape.

"Heh, shy little thing, isn't she?" Sonic tilted his head, bending down to smile at her.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "She doesn't know how to act around strangers. It frightens her to make a poor mistake and hear my scoldings." He looked down at her. "Present yourself and stay put."

She immediately straightened up and stood by his side, fidgeting as she closed her eyes, hoping she could gain courage through not looking at others looking at her.

Sonic frowned, and looked to Shadow, "A bit cruel to command her, isn't it?"

"You've granted me the right of fathers, I may enact my right as I see fit." He slightly glared.

"Ah, I see. A little power and now you think you're able to get away with that, eh?" Sonic leaned back up, getting in Shadow's face, and placed both hands on his hips to squarely threaten him. "Watch it, buddy. If I request, you could dance in a jester's garb for all I care." He smirked.

Shadow held back, but frown deeply, as Sonic won that round, and gloated by grinning in his face.

Sonic then felt tiny hands pushing on his leg, and looked down.

The little girl was trying to get him away from her father.

Sonic laughed, "She's adorable! Look! She's trying to defend you!"

Shadow, not seeming to like her actions, leaned down and tapped her head, as she gasped and immediately withdrew behind him.

He cleared his throat, straightening up, and she once again scurried to her place beside him, standing tall, and closing her eyes again.

"…She's going to be one heck of a lady under your hand." Sonic shook his head, looking to her, before back at Shadow. "Just… promise to be loving to her." Sonic commented, worried he may be a harsh father.

"My fathering cannot be judged unless I cause harm to her. I have studied your 'right of fathers' ordinances and laws. I think I am justified in my schooling of her." He held his head high.

Sonic 'tsk'ed, seeing he probably just came to get that taken care of. "Well, you have what you want. And I'm satisfied with your visit. So.. if you'd like…" he gestured to the door. "Take care." He faked a smile.

"Come, Maria." Shadow moved swiftly to the door, as the little girl followed.

"…Maria…" Sonic whispered the words, and smiled, lookingly fondly to the two. "I see now…"

"Wait!"

Shadow halted, and turned with a flick of his cape, as Maria, his little girl, turned to see who had stopped them.

Skid, completely eyeing Maria, held out both hands to stop their marching off.

"…You're… you're so pretty!" He exclaimed, and ran right up to her, making her flinch back and hold in a shocked cry.

"I'm Skid! King Sonic's kid. That's why my name's Skid! Funny, huh?"

He was right up in her face, and his goofy love-struck expression made her move back, looking up at her father.

Shadow was so stunned by the abruption the boy caused that he didn't seem to give her any command, just looked to Skid in perplexed bewilderment, and looked down to show his distaste to his daughter, though not directly giving her any cues.

With that, she slowly stepped back, but Skid reached out and grabbed her hand, looking sad.

"W-where are you going?"

"S-Skid!" Sonic rushed up, holding his hands out. "Skid, that's not a princess…" he explained.

"Hmm..? But she's with the prince of peace. That makes her a princess, right daddy?" he turned to his father, before back at Maria. "What's your name? It's only polite to give." He grinned, as if he had alternative motives for learning her name. "Come on~ What is it, what is it!?"

She squirmed in his grasp, and looked fearfully to her father, wanting him to take her away.

"Ohh… Shadow!" Skid turned his attention to him, narrowing his eyes. "Make her say her name!"

"S-Skid!"

"What? I want to know."

Shadow glared and twitched in anger, but looked down to his daughter. "State your name. Your oath is not my own, but I cannot refuse him. Even under the right of fathers." He seemed really upset about that.

Maria flinched as Skid loosened his hold on her hand, and she placed her hands to her side, looking down, stricken with uneasiness.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and stated, very softly, almost barely above a whisper…

"M-my names Maria…"

"MARIA!"

The loudness caused the two fathers and Maria to flinch back, as Skid took her arms and spun her onto the dance floor.

"Maria! Maria! Maria! What a beautiful name! I love it! I love it, I love it, I love you!"

Maria face looked dizzy and disoriented, never having ever been around or interacted with someone like this before, or another kid, for that matter.

Shadow anger rose and rose, but he was still under oath to 'wait' as Sonic looked white in the face, completely unable to react in time, before slowly turning to Shadow, worried about the look on his face, seeing his eyes were covered in darkness and Chaos oozed from his being like radiation.

"Eh…heh…. Heh…. Ehem, she can turn super, right?" Sonic put a fist up to his mouth, trying to change the subject, before Shadow turned and roared off his head.

"YOU TELL YOUR SON TO LEARN DISIPINE WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN. BADE ME RETRIEVE MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT."

"Woah!" Sonic felt his quills stand on end, and pushed them down, "Hey! This is my court! And… And… And I'll go get them…" he felt it only fair, and bent forward with his arms dropped ahead of him as he wandered through the crowd to his son.

Amy suddenly ran into him, and pushed him out of the crowd. "Oh my gosh! Sonic! Skid is dancing with someone longer than the other girls! Ahh! I think he's found his one~" she swooned, and then turned to show Sonic Skid and Maria dancing together. "She doesn't appear to be a good dancer, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt because Skid's leading is kinda fast for the average girl anyway. Ohh~ Isn't this exciting!? Our boy's falling in love!"

"With my families previously sworn enemy." Sonic muttered, as Amy suddenly lifted her arms down from her excited ranting.

"W…What? Come again?" she turned to Sonic, confused, but her smile twitching to still hang on to hope.

"That's Shadow's little girl." Sonic straightened up, as Amy froze a second. "He got a request from an old lady with one sick daughter. The daughter died, then the mother, and he was left to tend her. He came here under oath, but then requested to have the right of fathers from me."

"T-that's horrible… I mean terrible! I mean," she shook her head. "It's good he asked for the right of fathers! Poor dear… wait, he's not one of the chaos kingdom's… does he still get-?"

"All Ark kingdom's citizens have the rights of the Chaos people now. They're ways only live on in their hearts, but it's not law." Sonic explained, dusting himself off and fixing his crown. "Either way. Let's pray that Skid HASN'T fallen in love. Can you imagine? The Ark and Chaos kingdom… officially one through marriage? Pfft! My ancestors would be rolling in their graves." Sonic faintly chuckled a laugh, before going to get them, but Amy's mind started to dwell and think on that, before pulling Sonic back into her arms.

"W-WA-WA-WAIT-Wait…. Um.. maybe just let them dance a little longer? Hehe~" she beamed.

Sonic seemed confused, not understanding.

Maria had never danced before, and so this was very odd and uncomfortable, as she tried to place her feet accordingly, but just when she thought she had some rhythm, he'd pull her another way and she would have to readjust to his quick pacing again.

"Haha! Isn't this fun?" Skid danced, as Maria pouted, clearly not liking the entitlement of this boy.

"Oh? What's wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom?" he looked down at her, as she tugged her hands away from his, and stomped her foot down.

"I… I do not!" she looked embarrassed by his questioning, which made him flinch back.

"I.. I have to return to my father." She turned, but all the dancing people made her stumble back, as Skid held out his hands to her.

"Look out!"

Catching her, she looked up.

His expression was a kindness she hadn't seen before, and this made her slightly blush, but feel uncomfortable again.

His heart raced at seeing a faint blush on her cheeks, making her whole face light up from its dark appearance, due to the deep color of black in her hair, followed by a softer red in their streaks.

"…Gosh.." he lowered his voice, and his eyelids. "You sure are pretty, miss…"

She held his stare a little longer, before a low hum was heard, and they turned to see the literally twitching rage of her father, standing still by the door.

"….Ah!" she pushed herself out of his grasp, and turned to her father, before back at him. "I have to go!"

"W-wait!" Skid reached out for her, as she tried to dodge the footfalls of the adults, rushing past them. "M… My Cinderella…" he noticed immediately that this was like a fairytale his mother told him, and bolted off after her, but was stopped by all the randomly moving people.

"Maria!" he called to her, which made her look back, unsure of herself, before continuing forward, and getting knocked down a time or two, but getting right back up and jumping towards her father's legs.

Once she was next to him, clinging to him, Shadow calmed down long enough to have the hum of rage from his chaos and muttering growls silenced.

Skid made his way over but stopped when he saw the dead look of distain from Shadow, before Shadow wrapped his cape around Maria, blocking her from sight.

Maria's face slowly vanished, though she turned around to see him one last time.

Skid's eyes seemed to slow down time, taking in her complexion straight into memory, as if pausing time to snapshot one last image permanently into his mind.

Amy and Sonic rushed over just then, as they stopped behind Skid, and looked to Shadow.

Shadow's look pierced them through as well, as they fidgeted a second too.

"Bid. Me. Leave."

"You have our pardon."

Amy sweat dropped, trying to be kind and smile with her eyes closed, avoiding eye contact.

Sonic also matched her look.

"Have a nice day."

Shadow turned and walked out, Maria close to his side, as she held her hands to his leg, before looking back at Skid.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"…Good riddance." She turned to mumble to her father's ears only, and held herself closer to him.

-a few hours later, miles of walking-

Shadow remained constant in his walk, but when his speed picked up, she fell and started to cry slightly.

He never broke his stride.

"F-…Fa-….Father!" she cried out, getting up to her knees, before feeling her scrapped knees, and crying again.

"Do not cry!" Shadow abruptly swiped his cape out and held his stance. "You are a dethroned princess of the Ark Kingdom. You're blood holds the infirmity of an immortal sovereign. You have nothing but rags to wear and yet, you are to act royal in all that you do! As your denounced people before you, you will rise and grin and bear your afflictions! You will serve as I do, but your oath is not your own and in that, you are free! You may depart from me when you have proven you understand all this. Until then, I have been granted my rights as your father. Stand! Maria!"

He vented slightly, in his rage, but Maria twitched upon the ground, drying her tears as she weakly took the last of her strength to stand.

He watched her struggled, not moving an inch, as she then held herself high, and straightened her back.

She then formed a tight frown and looked forward with conviction.

He watched her, and continued on, gesturing for her to keep up.

She strained, but took a step forward.

"…I… Am the daughter of a fallen king… erk." She fell again to her knee, but Shadow didn't turn around this time. "Fa-!... err…" she closed her mouth, and tried to stand once again.

She wore nothing but a patched up bag as a dress, and though it was dirty and smelled from all the walking she did with her father, she stood up and dusted it off, thinking it a royal garb of the forsaken.

She took a deep breath, and walked again, each painful foot fall a symbol of her father's repentence to her.

"I… am Maria the Hedgehog. My mother died of severe illness- Ah!" she tripped again, hitting her hurt knee.

She squinted through the pain and looked up, seeing she finally caught the attention of her father, quite a ways away now, staring at her.

"Grr…." She willed herself up, and continued, panting, and holding a hand to her hurt leg. "I am a princess in tarnished blood! Ah…. I yield to the Chaos Kings… err… But I plead for no mercy!" she suddenly stopped, shaking off the last of the pain, and then bolting to her father.

"I am named after an angel of love and peace! I am the forsaken of the Ark kingdom! I am servant of the Chaos lords and ladies, and I- Am- MARRRIAAA!"

Shadow heard her cry out, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

She stumbled to his feet and feel before him, breathing heavily, and coughing as he watched her below him.

"….Rise." he commanded.

She twitched, her head coming up with dirt all over it.

He spun up some of his cape, and knelt down, wiping the dirt off of her.

"Never have dirt nor sweat upon your face be shown. You may be the child of an ashamed experiment with royal linage, but you are to act as the ladies of courts, and of judgement and order. If I have any say over your future, you will become the woman that will lead peace if ever I should fail to tarry on these lands any further. You are my heir…" he placed a hand on her head, making it drop slightly in her weariness, before looking back up at him, hanging with a obedient ear to each and everyone of his words.

"Heir to my sufferings… to my pains and torments…" he suddenly bent down, as she felt his arms wrapping around her. "To my anguish… my sorrows… and my regrets." He pulled her towards him. "I will make you stronger than all these things. That you may live. And live in peace."

Her eyes twitched, never having known loving arms before, as he picked her up and began to carry her.

In her weariness, she started to fall asleep, as he continued,

"Remember this. And so long as you remember, then you are mine. And royalty conquered."

She slowly closed her eyes.

FIN

(Bonus Stories! 1. The Origin Before Sonic – Sonic's father and mother are introduced, their first meeting, wedding, and falling in love. Followed by Tails's father and mother, Knuckles's conversion, and Shadow's memories of his father's story. Amy's father and mother, and her father's death in battle. Sonic, Tails, and Amy as wee-little babies, lol. 2. Skid's reign, and Maria's Rise – Skid's grown much older, can't wait to get married, constantly thinking and dreaming of Maria, longing to see her again, much to Sonic's disapproval and Amy's excitement. Shadow returns to the land of Chaos, is threatened by someone to hang over Maria, a beautiful but tough woman now. Maria is left to a school, where her father doesn't seem to return. Skid spots her and takes her into the castle as his 'guest'. Shadow returns, hears of Skid's actions, and is bewildered. Maria, feeling abandoned, silently plots to marry Skid to return to her royal positioning. Shadow demands Right of Fathers, and that if Skid can defeat him, he may take Maria's hand. Maria desires to be with Shadow again, if he truly didn't abandon her. Skid refuses to lose Maria again, and will have her, or die trying.)

(Excited? :D)


	20. Bonus Story: Sonar and The Chaos Kingdom

Sonar and the Chaos Kingdom

Bonus Story

By: Cutegirlmayra (Ever wondered what the parents of these rowdy kids were like? Well, wonder no more! This is the first of the 2 bonus stories I'm writing for this AU. Enjoy~)

"Is this one any different?"

"I hand selected her. Her parents were terribly desperate to get her off their hands."

Sonar, King of the Chaos Kingdom, gave a slight scowl at that comment, getting his casual coat off as Mr. Prower placed his royal rope upon him.

"And is she all I've heard of her?"

"She's that and more." Mr. Prower leaned over his shoulder, giving a slight taunt with a roll of his eyes, before moving back to get some rings for his hand. "I still don't get it. She's the most feisty princess this land can offer. And yet, you want to marry her?"

"Haha! Ever since I saw her crusading against my men when that little boy stole an apple he hadn't paid for… I don't know… I just found myself going, 'That's the one'. And there was no contest."

Mr. Prower sighed, shaking his head down before going over to his friend and king and placing the rings on his fingers.

"Well. I just hope you can tame those fiery spirits within her. Or heaven forbid, I will." He gave him another teasing look as King Sonar billowed a laugh, before Vanilla, very young, walked in and bowed.

"Your grace, you summoned me?"

"Ah! Vanilla! Where's your husband at? I want him in my barricade for when the young noblewoman tries to escape." He seemed completely at ease saying that.

He began to walk passed her, as she looked completely dumbfounded and moved to the side.

"E-e-escape, sire?"

Mr. Prower walked behind him, and winked down friendly to Vanilla, leaning as he did so as if to say, 'come watch the fun'.

Placing a dainty hand up to her mouth, she wondered if this poor woman was even thrilled to be a queen…

"Get your hands off me! Augh! What!? Am I to be brought before the king like a lamb to the slaughter!?"

"My lady…" A nervous knight tried to approach her, hands out in an attempt to stay her wrath, as he sweat dropped. "You've been trying to escape since last night. You're parents ordered us to-"

"RAHHH!" she whipped her tied hands out to send a whiplash down the line, so powerful, that it in fact threw the man off his horse that holding her.

She reared and bit down on her ropes, and in one fell swoop had loosened the bands, breaking free and sprinting down the castle's path back to the village.

"If he even DARES to wed me without my permission, I'll tear him limp from limp!"

"My lady! Be reasonable! You're unmarriable if you keep acting like-!"

"What a wild woman! I couldn't have asked for a better date."

She suddenly halted, turning around.

Her eyes eyed the parting line as men and their horses stepped back to let the King and his men through.

To his right was his advisor, a trusted friend known by the name of Minute Prower. To his left, Ice the Rabbit, a good solder in the army. And under his command, Knuckles, a teenage barbarian who had yet to learn any etiquette in this foreign land, but was desperately trying to win the trust of the king. His heart had been changed by the Master Emerald, or so he has claimed…

The men that were under the woman's father and mother bowed before the king.

She looked around, and with a grimace, knelt too.

"…Hmm." He kicked his horse forward, interested that she didn't fight common courtesy.

"So,.. you'll have a boy a good merchant at the markets, but… you'll still obey common law. I'm afraid I'm having a hard time seeing which side your on, Miss Jeweldini."

"... Good sir." Her voice almost seemed like she was holding in poison.

She slowly rose up, taking on a noblewoman's right to stand without permission of the king, but kept her head down in respect.

She moved some of her dress to the side. "I'm Aleena. Third, but not last, daughter of the Jeweldini hedgehogs. I have no reason to quarrel with you as long as you are a sensible fellow."

He suddenly held in a laugh, his mouth making a tight and forced back smile, as he looked to Mr. Prower.

Mr. Prower shook his head, as if saying, 'you can't honestly be serious about this, right?'.

He looked giddy, and turned back to Aleena.

"My… do you have reason to believe I'm not?" he cocked his head in a playful manner, as his horse trotted slightly towards her before away, just being finicky.

His raised eyebrow suddenly seemed to raise the other as he saw her suddenly give him a cold new look.

"…Sir. Am I to believe you're forcing a ring upon my hand?" she raised an eyebrow.

"…Noo…?" he slowly turned his head from her, but his eyes pleaded guilty. "Did I not just call this a date, Good lady?"

"…Aye. That you did." She looked hostile, but softened her expressions out.

"Guards!"

The men stepped up and straight.

"Where's my horse?"

Sonar smiled.

The two strolled down trail with the men following behind them, as they spoke and seemed to be getting along alright.

Mr. Prower sighed, as Ice looked to him, and gave him a charming and kind smile.

"You mustn't be so worried, my friend. The king has always been wise when it came to women."

"Yes… oh, so wise. As I have often been by his side in due times." Mr. Prower gave a scholarly look of arrogance to the young man, but then once again, swallowed his pride and held a tight line on his face. "I seem strict with him. But I know he is a handsome and charming fellow. Like his father was. His family is infamous for their charming demeanors. But his looks are not helping him with this little lady." He gestured to Aleena. "She can hold a countesses posture and good fortune, but when it comes to personality, she is a snake in a bush!" he snuffed his nose out, as if disapproving her figurative 'mask' as it were.

"You're calling her out on offense." Ice looked sympathetic, "You barely know the young woman yourself."

Mr. Prower nodded, "That, my friend, is correct. You are too kind and gentle in your wise deliverance of scolding. You shall be a fine father to a daughter. But perhaps too lenient on a son."

Ice rolled his eyes away, sweat dropping.

"I hope to be lucky enough to have either, Mr. Prower."

"I pray that Chaos sees that you do." He nodded to him, before Aleena's horse reered up, as if being spooked.

"Guard the king!" Mr. Prower shouted out, as men charged in each direction, making sure to circle the two.

"Calm down, calm down!" Sonar spread his arms out, looking at the men. "She's merely offered a duel for her hand!"

"Oh. Well if that's all- A DUEL!?" Mr. Prower at first just bobbed his head around before shouting out in utter astonishment. "Who does she think she is!? Her own father?! Who might I add, willingly gave her hand up for our price!"

"Be at peace, friend…" In shy comfort, Ice closed his eyes and seemed to withdraw from Mr. Prower's slight frustrations.

He took a deep breath and let it out, "You're right. You're right. Let him handle it himself." Mr. Prower rose his hand to the bridge between his nose and eyes, and pressed lightly. "Chaos give me strength to endure this woman for the rest of my life." He over exaggerated, just a little bit.

"Heh. You think this is new?" A young, almost squeaky voiced Knuckles looked up to Mr. Prower, as he gave him a sideways look in his both his eyes and his mouth.

"Men where I come from wrestle in mud with pigs just to get a date with a lass."

"Really? That's disgusting."

"The pigs the woman."

Knuckles shrugged, "They seem to like it plenty. And that way, they can test their future husbands to see if they're worthy of their hand or not." He saw all the solders staring at him. "W-WHAT?! It isn't like that all the time! Sometimes, there's just an eating contest! Or they simply just fall in love and submit! What am I?! An alien to you!?"

The men looked away, but regrettably… their faces seemed to try and avoid the comment.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes." Knuckles folded his arms up, and then sniffed his little nose, realizing he still wasn't apart of the kingdom just yet.

Sonar stepped down from his horse, picking up a stick. "I was taught never to lay hands on a woman without her blessing." He spun the stick skillfully before trying to impress her, and then looking ready to battle.

"Hmph. Draw your sword or this isn't real." She flung her sword out of her staddle, startling her horse as the solders raised swords to her.

"What's this?" she looked around. "Are they under the impression I'm going to hurt you?" she smiled at it, and turned back to him.

"I'm glad you found that amusing." He waved his hands for the men to lower their swords. "You don't come from the Chaos Kingdom… or you at least haven't fully learned all their customs." He grinned, a little shyer now. "But to draw a sword on your king is sentenced as treason."

She shrugged, as if not caring. "Opps." She put the sword back and picked up a stick, checking it's balance, before breaking it on her knee and nodding at it's light weight. "This will do." She flipped it over her shoulder, threw it up like a baton, and caught it with a spin, impressing him.

"Shall we?" she looked dead-set on finishing this day off with a bang. "I'd hate to miss supper."

He calmly, almost regally, smiled down with closed eyes at her joke.

"…Milady…"

"Oh, suddenly so serious?"

"…I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this a bit more clear." He looked up now, nodding his head. "But if I win… you're hand will be in mine by tomorrow morning. And a priest will declare us one."

She suddenly lost her smile.

"… I hope that upset your stomach too much." He grinned, charmingly.

"…Then I should make this clear." Her eyes were dead-set on his as well, as she stood straighter, out of battle formation for a moment, tossing her quills back behind her as they spiked up, getting ready…

"Oh, she's excited." A solder spoke from the side of his mouth back to a friend, knowing female hedgehogs usually do put up a fight, but spike their quills as a sign to 'come and get me, if you can'.

This gesture also had the king in a bit of a trance, as he realized she was going all-or-nothing, as if fighting for her life.

At least he knew she didn't disapprove of him as much as he thought.

"If I win… you part ways with me. And there is no do-overs. No returns. No second comebacks. This is the final draw. The winner triumphant in what they see fit as destiny or freedom, whichever way you look at it. Loser must fall to rank and superiority!" she raced to begin.

"…As though I may assume you to be my surperior?" He found that rather odd, a woman over a man, but he kinda liked the spunk in her step and hopped to the side at her lunge.

"What?"

"My family is known to have quick feet."

The two almost danced in a what was to be the fierces battle of Sonar's life.

One for love, another for glory, and the rest for his life.

She fought as though he was trying to end it, and he fought to begin a new one.

Their battle was so intense, each scoring no points at all since no hits landed upon each other, and Mr. Prower looked intently on her form.

"Remarkable." He stated, his scholarly side trumping his rather sarcastic tastes. "She's brilliant in her footwork. Not only that, but her strikes are perfect and on-point. Only a skilled teacher could have taught her such precision."

"Ah? My friend, I sense some loyalty already coming over your features." Ice smiled, comedically, as he saw Mr. Prower taking a liking to her.

He frowned, drooping his eyes at being caught, but slowly rolled them over to Ice, and smiled nonetheless.

"She may be right for him after all." He admitted, "If she keeps him on his toes."

The two looked back, amused that the king, was in fact, on his toes.

This meant he had to fully use all his agility to dodge and combat her, and he loved it!

"The king is smiling from ear to ear!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What a woman." Ice shook his head, holding it proudly up. "A noble heir to the queen's reign. If… she allows some break in her defenses." He chuckled lightly, seeing as there didn't seem to be any way to get passed her perfect technique.

"She said she was the third to last daughter of the Jeweldini's?" Mr. Prower leaned his head back behind his shoulder, as a man's horse came up, him whispering in his ear.

"Ah, 5 girls. That's why her father schooled her so well." He nodded, and looked back to the duel. "Well, if she lives, I'll have to bribe them further." He smiled, knowing Sonar wouldn't let this girl out of his sights after this brawl.

"You're very-Erk! Excellent!" Sonar had remained silent most of the duel, focusing intently, but now he was growing confident.

With the rapid movements, he suddenly started to speed up to super speeds, and she noticed as she began to falter in her perfect forms.

"Ah, eh-aH!" she tripped up, and he lightly hit her back with the blunt of his stick.

The men gasped.

She stumbled forward, straightening up in horror at realizing he had gotten a point.

She turned around.

He stylishly swished his branch out, and rose his head. "Coming, love?" he taunted, and went right back for the kill.

"Ruagh!" She grew upset and charged him, as her emotions got the better of her and he spin dashed under her feet, tripping her up and having her fall backwards.

He caught her, and then lightly hit his stick on her head.

"That's two."

He slowly moved his branch, eyeing her with such intensity that she was almost tempted to kiss him…

The feeling left though, and she pushed off, brushing down her quills, not playing around anymore as she paced in a circle to get her mind ready for battle again.

He simply stretched a little, and watched her carefully, before looking over and showing his weariness.

"He's starting to feel the heat." Mr. Prower smiled.

"Yes. If he doesn't win, he loses the girl." Ice commented, his eyes never leaving the stage before him.

"He'd be heartbroken." A solder stuck out his lower lip, mocking the king's odd taste in women.

Ice gave him a sorrowful look but Mr. Prower just cocked up an eyebrow with a devilish smile and turned back to the king, his horse rocking a bit at not liking staying put for so long.

Mr. Prower patted its neck, "Soon. He's not going to let her have her way for much longer." He whispered, almost soothingly, as he looked up with a smirk, knowing full well what his king and friend was capable of doing.

Looking over and seeing Aleena wasn't ready to combat again, probably seeing how their was no way to break even with his super speed and deflect it; he looked to the ground, wondering if this was really the way to win her heart.

"…I've seen you before. Before this." He commented, as she turned with broken eyes, looking lost for all hope.

He adjusted his royal robe.

"You were the most beautiful girl there… but I never danced with you. Shame. I must have been too nervous."

She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what he was getting at.

"I must have loved you, truly, from the start." He looked back at her.

Her eyes found no lie in his words… and her heart seemed to melt a moment.

"..What a wise king." Ice smiled, a hopless romantic. "There is more than one way to win a war."

Mr. Prower smiled too, "Yes… I taught him that." He smiled, looking away and thinking of his own wife, before his eyes flickered down in sweet sorrow….

Ice looked up to him.

"Still bedridden?" he asked, worried.

"…Yes." He tightened and readjusted his weight on his horse and grip on his reins. "She's still ill."

"…She is a lovely, and delightful woman." Ice stated, nodding to him.

"…You are a truly a good friend, Ice." Mr. Prower looked over with a sense of deep affection for his friend. "Thank you." He nodded, knowing he truly did care about her health.

"Vanilla is a wonderful woman. I'm happy you two got well acquainted." He bowed slightly, to return the favor.

"Considering I helped arrange it." He again adjusted himself with pride on his horse.

Ice sucked in a big gulp of air, turning away before letting out a breathy laugh.

He was too kind to say anything else back.

"Alright, let me have it." Mr. Prower shook his head, knowing his friend had something to say but was holding it in.

"…I dare not." Ice smiled, before obliging when he saw Mr. Prower gesture his hand out to him. They knew the King would try charm and elegance before returning to finish the battle, hoping to win her heart anyway.

They had plenty of time to chat and mingle a bit.

"It was also Mr. Rose who helped acquaint us." He nodded, matter of factly.

Mr. Prower's sudden charming smile turned to one more of jealousy.

"That unsustainable flirt?" he almost pompously growled out. "I've never heard of him." He looked away, as Ice chuckled under his breath.

"You were there when the arrangement was made for me to dance with her!" Ice gestured his hand out, before covering his mouth. "You two plan the whole thing! I was motionless! Scared out of my wits to talk to such a lovely girl, and there you went. Pushing and tugging till I was a deer in the bright lights of her eyes!"

"And she wooed you, didn't she?" Mr. Prower mocked, laughing, as though to say Ice was the girl that Vanilla caught. "You really ought to toughen up, you know that? You're a darn good solder. A man of Chaos and men. Haven't you two talked of children?"

"Sire!" Ice rolled his eyes down in a blush, clearly having just married Vanilla not too long ago. "We are but newly wedded!"

"And should be enjoying one another's 'so-called' company as we speak! Why the king wanted you to witness this I have no idea." He shook his head, wondering truly why the king would pull Ice away from such a gorgeous young girl.

"I have a feeling he wanted all his friends around."

"Then, no Rose? I'm happy to see that." Mr. Prower looked around, and then nodded in teasing delight. "Besides, that man is far passed marriable age and still refuses to settle. His reason, mind you, do you remember his exact words?"

Ice nodded, as Knuckles sat down, realizing this was gonna take longer than he thought, and looked up at the two, growing annoyed by their chattering, he plugged where his ears were likely to be.

He squinted an eye open though, wondering who this Rose was, and only hearing him as if legend.

"Aye. I do. For all women are like flowers. And a man,-"

The two raised their pointer fingers, as if mimicking him, and lowering it down as if speaking like a school teacher.

"To the nest!"

"What does that mean?" Ice looked up, finding humor in this conversation.

"It means that like a bird, men are to move freely. But women are stuck in their spots and therefore, to one man." Mr. Prower shook his head. "He's against marriage only because he has yet to conquer any flowers."

Ice covered his mouth, eyes widening at the insult.

"…Is a virgin?"

"Paler than a white rose." Mr. Prower smirked.

Ice looked away, hiding his amusement in that.

"I thought him a common rogue! I must apologize." He shook his head down, before lightly hitting his horse as he hadn't realized that.

"Well, he's a decent fellow. He may be off with a new girl every week, but he never does disgrace their honor." Mr. Prower lifted a finger up again, showing that Mr. Rose wasn't so bad.

"He values virtue, doesn't he? Though he speaks plain and out right against it within men." He smiled, turning to Mr. Prower.

"He jokes as a jester, Ice. He means no word." He lightly shook his head, before hearing a cry out from Aleena.

It startled the horses as Mr. Prower's eyes widened. "Opp, the shows back. Best to the watching then."

She saw him sped by and about to lay another hit, but predicting the back-attack, she jumped.

The men watched in amazement, she had leggings under her dress, but there was a natural part in it where you could see she was prepared for these acrobatic maneuverings.

She had jumped all the way up to a tree branch, her dress now showing it was secretly a woman's fighting gown, and Sonar stared in amazement.

"…No one saw her ankles, right?" Sonar narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

She pfft'd at his joke, and then motioned a finger to come and follow her, as she raced off.

"A tree woman, now?" Mr. Prower saw Sonar about to take off after her. "Ah-ah-ah! And where do you think you're off too!?"

"But… she… the finger thing." Motioned with his own hand her command to follow her.

"You can't leave your protection!" He gestured to the men around him.

Sonar looked around, then apologetically nodded in approval.

"Alright… um… some of you!" he looked to a few men. "You three! Tag along below. I'm off to fetch my bride!" he side-stepped with a jump and then sped off through the trees, jumping up and racing after her as the men looked to one another.

"Don't just stand there!" Mr. Prower face-palmed, before using his other free hand to motion them in circular patterns to go after him.

They nodded, a little weirded out, before charging after them.

The men started to all follow, as Mr. Prower shook his head. "You still approve of a marriage meeting like this?"

Ice sheepishly smiled, unable to answer but just lifted his shoulders up a little bit.

"Oh, of course you do." Mr. Prower rolled his head back to over-exaggerate his own eye rolling sarcasm and then called his horse forward to make haste towards the two lovers.

Upon arriving back home, with branches in their hair and looking messy from top to bottom, Aleena sighed as she was pulled in, one of the king's rings around her betrothed finger as she ducked her head down.

She had lost.

She dropped it and let it swing from her shoulders.

"OOhhh…"

"Hey, it's not like you had to roll in the mud, right?" Knuckles walked passed her, before bowing to the giddy king who tried to retain some decency, even though excited he had gotten the girl he wanted.

"Your royal majesty."

The king smiled, "Up, dear boy. What have you then?"

He leaned up, looking pumped to try and win the king's favor again. "Shall I escort your defeated bride to her chambers?!"

The very words he used made Aleena look up in utter shock, like she was being hit by a stick again, and flinched to the side.

She held back defeated tears of anger as he sheepishly chuckled to the boy, before bending down.

"She needs a friend right now, boy. And I think it would be perfect if you brought one of the kindest maids you know to escort her there. Don't you agree?" he tilted his head, hoping the barbarian boy would understand.

"Ah.. oh… Y-yes! I shall fetch, um… Vanilla! Right away!" he stood tall on his toes, bounced a moment, trying to be a 'proper gentlemen' and then took off with a snarky look in his eyes.

"And with this, I'll prove my loyalty to the Master Emerald- I-I mean, the king!" he took off down the hall.

Ice had come off his horse before hearing his wife's name, and came up to the king, bowing politely.

"Have my ears heard a lovely name?"

The king turned around, and smiled to him.

"You wouldn't mind, would you? Vanilla is a trusted Lady in Waiting. I hope she will approve…" he looked up, addressing Aleena as she held her head high, still looking upset with a firm pout on her face that she lost the wager.

"I fear she doesn't like me." Sonar looked away.

Ice looked back at him from viewing Aleena's expression, and smiled warmly to his king, patting his shoulder.

"Be not troubled. She is scared. It's an awful lot for a girl to take in."

Sonar looked up to him.

"She's very rambunctious, but she also knows how to hold herself like a lady. Don't forget that. She's wild, but mannered." Ice shook his shoulder slightly, to shake him out of doubt. "My good king! Be of great cheer, still. She is yours. And in time, you will see that wild is not rebellion. Simply… intrigue." He looked away a moment, thinking of a good word, and then smiled kindly back to the king.

Sonar nodded, and placed another hand on his shoulder, a universal sign of comradery. "Thank you, my friend."

"Be giddy. Don't let anyone tell you it's not welcome." Ice's words were like spring, despite his name, he was warm and gentle.

"Your highness, you really shouldn't be so giddy."

The two rolled their eyes as Ice hid his smile with his gloved hand, before tightening it down into a cute frown and looking away.

"And why is that, ?"

"Because we have a wedding to plan, and you haven't sent a guest list."

Ice's eyes widened, as he leaned up and whispered something to Sonar, who laughed and looked back to Mr. Prower.

"How is our dashing Mr. Rose doing these days?"

Mr. Prower looked about ready to snap the feathered pen in his hands.

The two laughed.

-Many Years Later-

"I do think you should remarry." Aleena, dressed as a beautiful queen, looked lovingly to her dear friend, Mr. Rose.

A sharp, charming young fellow, he was a pink hedgehog but with no real ties to the royalty of the king.

Aleena, by all rights, should hold some ancient ancestor, but by record, she too, had none.

"Ah, you can only love one woman at a time, my queen." He folded his arms, a little flamboyant as a popular flirt, he was also a gentlemen of his once known knighthood.

"It's by your graces that I can even come, as a common farmer, back into this luxurious palace."

He looked around the lovely castle, designed after an open palace from some foreign shores of their ancestors homelands, as Aleena shook her head and nudged him towards the direction of some passing maids.

"There are many to love, Rose…" she encouraged, but he kindly, and awkwardly, stepped back to her side.

"Eh-heh. Clever.. but I'm afraid I will always love my sweet white beauty." He was referring to his recently deceased wife, who died of weakness in her bones, and of course… from the stresses that caused on her body from childbirth.

"She was a lovely soul, honest, she was. I could see why you would denounce all titles for her. But honestly, Rose!" she turned him to her, feeling great love for him as any friend would. "You have a young girl." She looked over, fondly, to the child chasing her son.

Sonic, trying to push over pots and duck under maids dresses to avoid the girl, had no choice but to keep trying to block her way as she would never. Stop. Chasing. Him!

"Quit it, already!" he cried out.

"Never, my love!" a squeaky voice chimed out as she giggled, racing with both hands out towards him. "My prince~? Come back!"

"Yuck! I'm no ones prince!" He scaled up a tree, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"AH! THE INNOSOLENCE!" Rose threw up a fist, but remembered who he was talking about and slowly withdrew himself, poking his two pointer fingers together shyly to the queen.

"Eh-heh-heh… sweet boy." He then narrowed his eyes. "My darling, Amy! Get right back here and away from that little tiger!"

"But daddy, I love him!" she spun cutely towards her father, her big happy smile showing the innocence of her young youthful heart, before she turned to look back up at Sonic.

She was about to climb the tree.

"Oh." Aleena put a hand up to her mouth, having softened over the years, and giggled at the girl's resilience.

"Well, she'll be a fine princess, won't she. Climbing trees." She laughed at her inside joke, before she saw Rose stomp over, put his hands on his hips, and coo to her with 'What are you doing? Huh? What are you doing?'.

She was moved by how loving of a father he was, scooping her up and holding her up above himself, nuzzling her nose to his and then wrapping her under his arm, pretending to drop her and then just pull her back, like a yo-yo.

He then plopped her up on his head and looked back to Aleena.

"At the current moment, my heart is completely and fully dedicated to this little lady. I hope you will forgive me, but I must turn down your request for me to meet noblewomen. Even if I were to remarry, no one would marry a lowly farmer, even with Queen's consent." He bowed himself to her, thanking her for trying to get him rank again, and looked over to the king, who was passing by.

He knew the king was the one who denounced him, of course, by law. But having not seen him in a while, he lowered Amy back to the ground, and lightly patted her butt to run off and play.

She did so, as she went right back to searching for Sonic, who had long been gone by now.

The king passed, before stopping before his queen, and looked to Rose.

He stood up straight, unsure of his relationship to the king now.

"Good morning, your highness." He bowed politely.

"Rose!"

With surprise, he felt arms around him, and a tight embrace.

He was picked up and squeezed before placed down.

"Have you decided to remarry!?" he looked thrilled.

"…Umm… well… no." he bent his ears back, but was happy his old, lovable friend was still pleasant with him.

"I was simply delivering crops to the castle, as yearly tribute, with my daughter." He gestured to her.

"Ah! That's her?" Sonar looked thrilled to see her. "Why, she's the spitting image of you! Well, with better looks." He teased, nudging him on the shoulder, before eying his wife.

"…You aren't planning anything, … are you? My queen." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, sir." She looked away. "Though I highly would approve of his daughter being suitable for an arranged marriage."

"Ha! You know we can't plan that." He gave her a fair warning, as she pouted and he folded his arms.

"Now, now… not in front of guest…" he knew she would argue, wanting Rose back in the royal court as a noble solder. "He made his choice." He ruffled his friend's quills, playing dominance with him.

"Y-yes I did, sir."

"Against my advice." Maybe the king was a little hurt by his decision.

"… I found… my queen?" he gesture to Aleena, showing it was for the king as it was for him.

"….I see." Sonar looked lovingly to Aleena, as she knew he loved her, and bowed deeply, showing great respects.

"Ehem."

Sonar turned around, seeing a man giving him a cue he was spending too much time here.

"R-right, we have a war to plan, I must be off." He kissed Aleena on her forehead, making her smile as he then nodded to her.

"Sonic?"

"He's as energetic as ever."

"Good."

He then looked to Rose, and pulled him into a forehead touch too.

"Your young one?"

"Amy. And she's currently chasing yours." He smiled, as Sonar looked troubled, and turned to see the two playing… or at least, it looked a little like Sonic was trying to pry her away from him.

"Hmm." He tightened his mouth's line. Though Sonic could choose any wife, it was more common for it to be noble.

"I must be off." As if not wanting to comment, he took off, as Aleena giggled.

"He really was a bit salty you choose a young lass over his favors." She teased, but was being honest too.

"Ah, well. I choose my darling over my brotherhood." He bent his ears back, knowing he could never love so deeply again, and thereby not marrying back into his graces.

"Get off me!"

"Ow!"

His head immediately turned to the sound of his most precious possession in his life crying out in pain.

"That monster!" he raced without thinking to her side, and tugged her away, holding her up and scolding her.

"I thought I told you to defend yourself! Left foot, then right kick. Swing, dodge, you never surrender."

"He's the prince, daddy…"

He suddenly widened his eyes, and smacked his hands over his eyes.

"Right, right. Father's mistake. But don't let him beat you up, either, alright?" he lightly placed her down, seeing she still so young.

"Monster?"

Rose twitched, looking back up at Aleena.

She looked a bit salty at that, tapping her finger to her folded arm.

"Eh-heh.. Forgive me." He bowed lowly, as she laughed.

"He's not used to young girls, I'll make sure to teach him properly all about it." She eyed her son, who rubbed his head, looking to his mother and then frowning.

"She started it!"

"You should be gentler with girls!"

"Why? She's pretty strong. Look! She pulled my quills!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"There not in my hands!" she held out her hands, matter of factly as her father saw a scrape and about nearly died.

His hand flung up to his forehead, gasping.

"MY BABY! You've injured yourself! Oh, great heavens! Help! Help! I need a doctor!" he carried her as if she was in great pain.

"But Daddy, I'm fin-!" she was pulled along as he scurried off, "Goodbye, fair queen! Good prince!"

"Hmph. He's weird. So is she." Sonic rubbed his head again, as Aleena shook her head fondly at his overreaction, before bonking Sonic on the head with her heel.

"OW! Hey…" he looked saddened by her discipline.

"You should treat women with more respect! Go to your room!"

"But I didn't-!"

"Now!"

"Hmph." Sonic threw his arms down, walking to his room. "I hate that girl." He muttered to himself.

As he passed to his room, he suddenly heard the war room all up in chatter, and zipped by to eavesdrop.

"This is wonderful news, Mr. Prower!"

"It… it is, isn't it?"

"She's pregnant! Of course it is!"

"I just… I fear my research may contaminate the child.."

"You worry too much." Sonar patted his back, trying to cheer him up. "The girl shall be wonderful!"

"Girl?"

"Why yes, someone for my growing, strapping young boy! With our houses sealed as one, we shall truly then be brothers!" he toasted to it, as Mr. Prower laughed and toasted back.

"Then, I suppose I shall be brother to royality." The two drank on it, as Sonic shuddered, and looked up.

"Please, Chaos." He muttered to the sky. "Let him have a boy." He shuttered again at the thought. "I'd rather marry that pink girl over a radioactive fox girl."

"You'd be lucky if she glowed in the dark."

"AHH!"

The solders laughed, pulling him into the war room.

"We have a 'spy', sir." The solders held Sonic up, knowing if they put him down, he'd run away in a streak of blue.

"Ah! Sonic! Perfect timing!"

"I won't marry her! I won't, I won't, I won't!" he fought, as his father picked him up and nodded to the guards, before walking over to the map.

"It may not be your choice, me boy. Now, look at this. See this? This is the immortal prince." His father showed him each piece on the map, and what it represented.

"Isn't he a bit young for this?" Knuckles, a young man now, folded his arms and glared down at the boy.

Mr. Prower cleared his throat, and he changed his expression, showing no ill-manner towards the young prince.

"Hmph. I just think I should be out there training. Instead of watching this little brat all the-"

"EHEM." His warning was louder.

"Grr… I can call him what he is, can't I?!" Knuckles stuck out his fists, agitated he was being reprehended.

"Now, now. The boy likes these things." Sonar smiled, as Sonic sat on the table, and took the piece that was Shadow…

He smashed it into the lake area of the map.

"HAHA! That's my boy!" his father laughed, seeing Sonic take another piece and smash it into Shadow.

"I'll beat that immortal prince, dad! Just you wait!"

"I believe you, son." He ruffled his quills, and then set him down, taking the piece back.

"Now, off to bed with you."

Sonic knew this was probably the last time he would see his father before going to war.

He solemnly started to waddle off, before Mr. Prower felt bad, and reminded his father of the impending battle.

"Oh, yes. Good point… Sonic? Wait, young lad. I have a gift for you."

Sonic's ears perked up and he turned around, zipping back and holding his father's leg a moment, "You're staying!?"

The touching moment left each man in the room at a loss for words.

He stepped down onto his knee, and handed Sonic a piece of the map.

"This symbolizes me. I want you to take it. So that you know I'm with you, even on the battlefield."

"…Okay." Sonic held it towards himself, and then tightened his fist around it. "I want to defeat the prince though." He stated boldly.

"…I see it in your eyes, son." He matched his son's determination, "But I want a go at him first." He winked, as Sonic smiled, and then winked to his father before taking off.

"Love you, son!" Sonar got up, but couldn't hear a reply.

"Ha, he's just like his mother." His father placed his hands on his hips. "Neither of them say it back in broad daylight." He shook his head, before turning to Mr. Prower.

"Oh, I should have said something. You're free to see your wife. Knuckles? Come with me. We need to see the men and make sure we're trained for the coming days ahead."

Knuckles nodded, "Yes, my liege."

As the two took off, Mr. Prower sighed, and took his books to walk to see his wife.

She was sleeping in bed, as always, when he entered.

"Margaret? Margaret?" He slowly woke her up, whispering lightly before kissing her cheek. "I brought some new studies."

She slowly leaned her head up, before flickering her eyes open, and smiling to him.

"You've brought me books?" she sounded fairly weak, but he smiled and showed her one.

"You've often asked me about my work, I thought I should show you."

"…I ask so you'll talk." She gave him a funny look, but then laughed as she flipped through the books.

Since she was laying down and they were over her, dust sprawled out and she coughed, making him freak out as he opened the windows, dusting them with his tail, and then sighing the fresh air before tugging on his green suitcoat.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. The study room isn't very clean… I don't want the maids to misplace anything so I clean it myself."

"I'm sorry… if I was just a little stronger. I would be a proper wife and clean it for you."

He turned back to her, sorrow at hearing her say that swooped over him and caught his heart like an eagle to its racing prey, taking off like a thief in the night sky.

He leaned by her side, gently picking her hand up, and caressing it lovingly. "You are a proper wife. And you haven't shirked from any labor, nor any work. You've comforted me and supported me in my research. Even listened to countless measurements and arithmetic's you have yet to fully grasps, all so that I can rejoice in my work with somebody. Oh, love, you have been a saint." He passionately kissed her hand with loving force, before looking back up to her as she swooned with her eyes, and leaned over to kiss him.

After a moment, he pulled away, looking down to her stomach. "How is she?" he placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're sure it's a girl?"

"I am." She smiled.

"The king thought so too." He smiled, looking down at her baby bump. "Just a little tike, isn't she?"

She giggled, "That tickles, dear."

He chuckled, "You always were ticklish. Even on our honeymoon you-"

"Stop it!" she played with him, hitting him lightly away as he went on top of her to tickle her, her baby bump to light to really cause any harm as the two laughed and rolled on the bed.

"Minute, what if someone hears us?" growing shy, she ducked further into his chest fur, as he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I did open the window, didn't I?"

"Ah, your book!" she reached under him as he arched his back for her to get it, and then looked it over.

"No wrinkled pages." She let out a sigh of relief. "Read it to me?"

He smiled and picked it up.

"Air motion regarding trajectory of explosive fire weapon…. Oh." He looked up a moment. "Perhaps to violent?"

She giggled, leaning on his chest. "You could talk about how many deaths occurred throughout history, my love, and I would still happily sleep to your voice."

He smiled as he saw her growing weary, and kissed her forehead, setting the book down and singing her an old folk tune as if it was naturally a lullaby.

Mr. Rose was getting his gear ready, tightening his boots as Amy jumped on one of his feet.

"Ah! A stowaway!" he laughed, flinging her up and catching her. "Now remember..?" he looked down to her, eyeing her and waiting for her to repeat what he told her.

"You'll come to the castle. I will greet you a hero of war. And then, I kiss you lots and lots!"

"Perfect, my little angel." He kissed her forehead and set her down. "Now, Miss's Donny will take care of you, she's next door. I know she can be a bit mean sometimes, but if she gets to rowdy, what have I taught you, hmm?"

"Don't fight someone weaker than you." She swayed her body back and forth, and put her hand in her mouth.

"Hey, now. What have I said about sucking your fingers? Ah, nevermind. Run off to the castle if things look bad, alright? I love you, lots and lots and lots!"

He started for the door.

"Daddy!" she gripped his leg, and he looked down, then the door, then down.

Everything inside of him wanted to help in the war.

But everything inside his heart begged him not to leave her.

"Sweetheart…" with a tender sound of almost instrument like music, he spoke lovingly to her, and knelt to embrace her. "..Daddy is a knight of code and honor." He tried to explain, and pulled her away for a moment. "I can't just let my king go to war without me." There was so much love in his eyes, "I love this land, my dear. I loved your mother. I love the memory of her, and I desperately love you." He held his head to hers, closing his eyes. "But I love my king too." He teared up, feeling a sense of duty more than anything else in this world.

He pulled her gently away, "Promise daddy, you'll be a strong, good girl?"

"Yes, daddy." Amy nodded.

"And what did Daddy say about lying?" he gave her a stern, but playful look.

"Lying is for meanie faces!" she reached up and played with his face, as he laughed and embraced her again, falling down on his stuff that was carefully tied to his back, and tickling her.

"That's right! You're a good girl, aren't you? Stay beautiful and don't grow up without me!" he placed her down and saluted for a goodbye, winking.

"Don't marry that prince while I'm gone!" he joked, but as he walked, he made a face and looked up to the sky. "Chaos, dare I worry. Don't let him marry her unless he loves her and is worthy. Otherwise, give him hell."

He cursed and then ran off towards the army.

"This day… is your end."

Shadow stood upon a hill, looming over the king as he motioned his gun-sword out, tipped with poison from frogs that the king was unaware of.

He rose up and drew forth his sword.

"I have a son to get home too. And a heir to raise for your demise, Prince Shadow. My line won't end here." He narrowed his eyes, and then jumped to swipe.

Though a great battle, formidable in every way, Shadow was still able to scrape a good chunk of his chest to his arm and get the poison as close to his heart as possible.

Just what Eggman wanted.

When he saw the damage was done, he noticed his robotic troops falling back, and looked at the king, still standing.

"Hmph."

He flipped his cape out and retreated with them, jumping on his horse and charging off.

"You're highness! Look out!"

Sonar turned around, as Mr. Rose deflected some bullets with his hammer, and then swung it skillfully to his king's side.

"…Rose.."

"I'm no officially ranked solder anymore, but that can't keep me from enlisting in your brilliant army, my king!" he then turned to look behind him, smiling. "I am ever at your service… my friend."

Sonar looked touched, and moved a hand to his shoulder. "From this day, you will always be seen as a knight in my eyes."

That meant a lot to Mr. Rose, and he nodded.

The two continued to battle, but Mr. Prower fell to his knees, "My work.. he's stolen all I've ever worked on." He covered his face, unsure of how this terribly catastrophe could have happened. "My inventions.. they've doomed us all."

Knuckles helped him up, "Not at all, my captain! We've only just began!"

"You're a brave soul, Barbarian. But we can't stand up to machines!"

"I don't know what these 'machines' are, but I know you're smart enough to figure out how to destroy them!"

"Yes.. I must… I must stop Shadow from using my inventions against me! We have a spy in our mist! I know it's not you, me boy. I must find out how he got my designs!"

"Robotnik,… that swindler!" Sonar kicked the dirt, having regrouped with his men. "He must have stolen your work!"

"My life's work…" his eyes teared up, unable to contain it. "I've often taught your son to sit up straight, I've instructed you on managing a kingdom. I've married and have a child coming soon! But in all my life I have never felt such agony or betrayal! Just as I have never felt more proud of my inventions and research!"

Sonar put a loving hand over his friend, seeing his misery. "I assure you. When your daughter is born, she shall be more than any notes you've dabbled, or any object you've tinkered with. This is not your end, my friend. There is much to continue and do."

He nodded after a moment, finding himself again as Mr. Rose patted his back.

The look Mr. Prower gave him made him withdraw his hand, and he quickly wiped it on his chest.

As the battle continued, Mr. Rose kept fighting the good battle, defending the king and country, and truly with some skill.

Shadow seen in his sights as one robot came down with him upon it, having slayed it, before a wicked grin came upon his face, and he began to silently stalk the prince.

The prince was retreating, but even still, they were fighting till every last one of them was off their fields.

Shadow stopped his horse from trotting on, and turned, his cape flying over him.

He could feel eyes on him, and turned his horse about, as Mr. Rose ducked under a pile of dirt to remain unseen.

"…Show yourself." Shadow threw his cape away from his side as he drew his gun-sword, and fired at the dirt.

"Wah! Okay, you got me!" Mr. Rose jumped up, holding his hands up as if surrendering.

"Just wanted to tell my little girl what a nasty sight you were!"

"…Who are you? Solder?"

"I'm Rose. Fancy meeting you, in such a tacky looking color too." He bowed, before summoning his hammer. "Do you mind if I… umm.. hmm?" he gestured to his hammer, then to Shadow's gun-sword, as if asking permission to try and fight him.

Unamused by his antics, Shadow demounted his horse, and rotated his gun-sword around, annoyed by his boldness.

"Let's go, then!" Mr. Rose charged him, and gave him a bit of a run for his money before Shadow saw the king approaching.

"Darn." He looked back to Mr. Rose. "You fight well. Farewell, loathsome knight." He jumped on his horse and raced off, as he smiled.

"You see that? He knew I was a knight." He then went off to take down more robots, "He went that way!" he waved to the king as he charged after him.

"We can't let him fully retreat! No escape! Ahh…" Sonar felt his cut sting him, but figured it was only the pains of war.

Mr. Rose kept at it, before….

"Rose!" Mr. Prower rushed to him, before holding a hand out to him, "LOOK OUT!"

Mr. Rose turned to see a massive robotic foot heading down upon him.

"ROOOSEEE!"

The train of the battle worn solders all marched in their many rows, as the cart of the covered dead also lay in the mist of the train.

Amy looked all over for her father, waiting for him to pass through the castle. Usually, the injured were welcomed in as well, but that depended on where they split off too.

Sonar walked up and collapsed into his wife's arms, smiling as he breathed her perfume in.

"I made it back." He breathed out, as she almost was in tears at his weariness.

"My love!"

Sonic came over and gripped him too, "Dad? What happened? Did you get him?"

"No, son." Sonar had to lean up, he couldn't let his son see him so worn down.

He stood straight in much pain, not realizing the slow effects of the toxins in him already, and nodded down to him, putting on a greater smile for him.

"But we'll get him. Next time."

"Together?" Sonic leaned up.

"Together." He fist pumped his son, though only did so because his son thought such a motion was cool.

"Daddy!"

"Oh no." Sonar immediately flung around, seeing that under the tarps of the dead,….

Mr. Rose's hand had fallen out.

Dangling there, his unexpected child ran to it, before solders stopped her and pulled her away.

"W-what? Why is daddy laying down? Let me see him! Let me see him!" she kicked her legs, growing aggressive.

"NOW!" she flung her hand forward, before a hammer, about to her size appeared in her hand.

She was confused, never seeing it before, expect in her father's hands.

Aleena placed her hands over her mouth, shaking her head before bursting into tears and turning into Sonar's chest.

Amy held the hammer in amazement, before looking to where the company stopped marching, and noticed her father's hand didn't move…

"…Pa…Pa.." she started to tear up. "…Papa.." she slowly moved closer.

Sonic didn't understand at first, but then seeing the hammer, then her father's unmoving hand, he suddenly put two and two together, and he looked back at the girl and wondered what this meant.

"He's dead?"

Amy's eyes widened.

Sonar and Aleena looked down, seeing Sonic's questioning face.

"What's gonna happen to her then?"

He turned to Amy, who suddenly broke down, falling to her knees and leaning her head up.

"DAADDDDYYY!"

Sonar rushed to the girl, and picked her up quickly, even in pain, he felt his friend's daughter deserved more than orphanhood.

"I will take care of his only daughter." He turned to Aleena, "bring Sonic, let us put both their minds at peace."

The small family and orphaned Amy walked to a secluded room, her cries almost unbearable as she wiggled up over his shoulder, reaching out to her father's covered cart that was carried by men, not wheels. He moved down the split to where the graveyard for honorable men were buried, confirming her darkest nightmares.

Crying hysterically, Sonar lead the girl and his little family into the room, and walked towards the balcony, but not fully going passed the gently flapping drapes.

Alenna held Sonic in her arms, as he watched with amazement, at the first time he saw his father doing sometime truly selfless, truly outside himself, for another.

Although, his father did this multiple times, which was one of the many reasons he was so loved, Sonic would reflect back on this moment and always use it to fuel some tenderness when it came to Amy.

Rocking her in his arms, he began to sing…

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

You make me hap-ppppy when skies are gray~

You'll never know- dear~ How much… I lo-ove you…

Please don't take… my sun-…shine… away~"

He leaned down to whisper it lightly in her ear, as for a moment, while he rocked her to a calming sleep in her weary tears, she closed her eyes and could hear her father in her dreams~

She pictured him holding her and rocking her instead, his charming smile, the last grace this world would give him of her.

"The other night- dear~ As~ I lay~ sleeping~

I dreamed I held- yooou!~ in my arms~

But when I awoke~ deeear!~ I was mistaken…

So I hung… my head… and I cried…."

His voice faded as Sonar kissed her forehead, and heard her soft breathing of sleep, since the dead of night had hit her all at once.

A small tear, trinkled down her face, and he rubbed it off with his thumb.

"We can't just leave her to the wolves."

Aleena stood her ground, her true personality taking over. "The orphanages of the poor are worse then their schools…. Sonar."

Sonic looked up at his mom, then back towards his dad… before his eyes slowly lowered to the light pink bundle in his arms,…

And for the first time… his heart went out to her.

"I won't leave her to the world… Aleena." He brushed back with his hands the young girl's bangs, and turned sorrowful, pained, and even frustrated look to his wife over his shoulder. He was upset she would think he'd do such a thing to his friend's only daughter, but then again, it was turning out to be a long night…

Rushing to Vanilla, knowing Ice had been slain in battle as well, Sonar approached Vanilla's door, knocking on it lightly.

Vanilla, still with fresh mourning on her face, lightly opened the door, only to be surprised by the king.

"Your highness?"

"My deepest condolences, but this is a matter of life and death." He looked grave ill.

"My king! You're pale!" she moved to him, but he simply moved the bundle in his arms towards her.

"Ah! This is…?"

"You've had a great lost, Vanilla… So has this young child."

She suddenly realized what he may be asking, and looked back at her swaddled up child.

"Mr. Rose was a good man. A mighty fine solder! Even a knight. Your husband was a dear friend of mine,.. and now I ask you. Will you care for this child of a solder? The same as your husband?"

He offered her the child.

Amy squirmed in her sleep, almost rolling out of his arms as he tried to take her back but Vanilla, with every bit of a mother's instinct, took her from his arms before she could fall, and bounced her in her arms.

"I shall raise her as my own, but…?"

"You are kind, thank you. She shall be raised to be a maid in this castle. She will wait upon the future queen along side your little one. They will have promising futures, I swear it." He placed his hand on his heart, thumping it.

She nodded to the gesture, "Let us pray hope comes soon." She recognized the gesture, but saw he was using it out of context of the war, and meaning it for family.

He nodded and left, as Vanilla placed Amy down in the same cradle as a little baby Cream.

Aleena laid down after telling Sonic a story, and cuddled up with her hero, placing a cloth on his wounds and seeing him whince as he breathed hard.

"You're not well." She placed a hand on his head, checking his temperature.

"It was a long night." He admitted.

He suddenly turned to Aleena.

"Aleena… do you love me?"

She smiled as she let some air go, gently rolling her head to his chest. "Of course I do, you fool."

He leaned up and they touched heads.

"But could you… say it?"

She chuckled lightly, "I love you."

He smiled, "There. Now this long war was worth it, ahh.." he leaned down in pain, as she helped get his pillow directly under him.

"You can be so sentimental sometimes." She teased lightly, but there was a look of worry on her face, as she tried to hold herself together.

His hand reached up to her cheek.

"Aleena…"

Her face bent into tears and she cried upon his chest.

"What if that was you? So many dead… I couldn't stand a world without you in it!"

"Aleena…"

"Thank Chaos you lived! But this wound… you're pain… you seem faint and ill… Rose and Ice… our friends and comrades… when will this war ever cease?"

"Be at peace, my love… peace… I shall correct Shadow's doings… somehow… in the morning…"

He slowly fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer as she heard his soft breathing and looked up.

Seeing his exhaustion, she smiled in love before it broke into her fear again, and she leaned up and kissed his lips, before pulling the covers up over themselves and falling asleep by his side…

"Ahhh!"

Amy held her arms over her head, walking with the soaking wet open garden sidewalks as she ran to find help.

Tails woke up in his mother's arms, crying as she bade him back to sleep, his two tails flicking in her face as she tried to swat them away, lightly, of course.

"Oh, Miles…" she lightly scolded, before lovingly pulling him back into the warmth of her chest and looked out the window.

"Minute… Minute!" she shook him away by her side, as he jumped up, leaning up and holding what appeared to be a slipper in his hands.

"En garde!"

"It's the Rose girl." She stated, gesturing her nose to the window, as he leaned over her, squinting to see through the rain.

"Ah… it's probably the rain." He got up and closed the window.

"Minute!" she looked offended. "Go check on the girl!"

He yawned, "My darling… offph." He cracked his back, leaning both hands back to it to perform said action. "It's the mother in you talking, darling… go back to sleep." He bent down, and kissed Tails, before kissing her, and then moving over her to go back to sleep.

With her remaining strength, probably due to motherly instinct, she threw him off her and down to the ground.

This woke him up, because she's a frail woman, and could never have pulled that off without some amount of help from the heavens.

"W-what!?" he was confused, and fully awake now, as she pulled him up by the scruff of his chest fur, looking furious.

"Help… the baby… out." She glared.

"Yes, my love! At once!"

He fully surrendered, getting up and getting a coat to get out in the rain.

He opened the door and closed it lightly, adjusting himself and seeing the rainy and gloomy world around him.

He sighed, and took off into the night.

As he wandered through puddles, and soaking himself wet, he suddenly saw the girl hiding under a vase's stool.

"AH!" she screamed out, as thunder roared overhead.

He looked up, and then down. "My word. My wife has ears like a fennec!" he lightly teased, before looking behind him, and seeing no guards. "Where the heck are all the guards?"

Suddenly, he hid himself behind the corner as he saw a flash of blue, and recognized his young student immediately.

"Can't be." He almost mouthed out, the words being almost inaudible in his shock.

"What are you doing out here? Screaming in the rain?" Sonic bent over and put his hands to his hips.

"You lost or somethin'?"

She continued to cower, before stating in her pitiful tears. "I want my papa…"

Sonic remained still.

The thunder roared again and she ducked down.

"…You're papa can't be with you anymore…"

She looked up to him.

"…But I can be your hero… if you want."

He offered her his hand.

She took it and nodded, as he tried to pick her up, but found it was a bit difficult, so he just carried her bridal style, and ran back to his room.

Suspicious of this, Mr. Prower followed the boy.

When he opened the door, seeing as they got there fast, he saw Sonic tuck the girl into his bed, and then sleep beside her with the covers off, snoring as she cuddled up beside him and fell immediately to sleep.

"….The king's not going to like this…"

He moved his lips to the corner of his mouth, before an idea popped into his head.

"If… the king knows…"

He suddenly slowly closed the door.

"This ones for you, Mr. Rose. If you can't get your title back, maybe she can excel it."

Coming back to his little room, he stretched and yawned, putting his coat away and taking off his shoes, trying to dry off and deciding it was best, because of his wife's frail body, to not get her or the baby cold, and laid on the ground, putting the rug over himself.

"Minute?"

"She's fine." He stretched, seeing her hand fall to reach him, as he held it off to the side and twitched his nose.

"She'll be just fine."

Sonar was growing weaker and weaker by the years, and soon, he called Sonic in for an important talk…

"You are to one day be king, Sonic…"

Sonic sat in a chair, his hands together, leaning forward and looking away, not wanting to have this talk.

"Can it wait, Dad..?"

He leaned up, getting nervous by the gloomy atmosphere of his father's darkened room, and rubbing his legs.

He lifted a leg over the other and rubbed his nose, uncomfortable.

"….Do you think I have long to wait for when you're ready? Sonic?"

He looked back solemnly to his dad.

"Come closer."

He sighed and got up, coming to his dad's bed side, sitting down and putting his hands together again, looking over to his dad with his head down.

"What? I still thought you had a few more years to kick."

Sonar smiled, musing over his son's optimism.

"You know you're time will come, sadly…" he coughed, "Sooner than you may expect."

"… Dad, I don't want-"

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But I'm dying, Sonic. And it's important I get this out."

"…."

"I love you."

"….Yeah, I know."

"You're so much like your mother." He laughed again, turning his head before looking back at Sonic.

"Say it. Like you really mean it." He shook his head down, playing along with his son.

Sonic smiled, before mustering the words up, straightening his back to do so.

"Love you too."

"Heh, nice try. I love you. It's very important to get the beginning 'I' statements right. Now, again."

He patted his son knee and closed his eyes, placing his hands together as he perked his old, greyish blue ear up to hear his son say it.

Sonic shook his head, laughing to himself, before looking around and leaning over to his dad.

"….I love… someone."

His father groaned, rolling his eyes and looking away.

"You said only the beginning had to be right!"

"I'll be dead and you'll regret this."

Sonar rolled over to his side, wincing at the pain, and reached to get something.

Sonic looked with an amused smile on his face… before that smile faded, and he turned away.

"Don't act like that, boy…"

Sonar poked at his back, seeing he had turned away from him.

"Son… I want you to at least look at the crown…"

He slowly turned his head over his shoulder.

"This crown has been in our family for-"

"Centuries. Scores of years. Dad, why are you-"

"Silence, silence, silence. It's a great quality. You and your mother…" he waved his hand off from furthering that topic.

"Son, look. I love you. I want to pass on some fatherly wisdom of being a king, husband, and father someday. Why won't you listen to me?"

Sonic got up, shaking his hands around as he emoted, a rare sight to see.

"Because, dad! I don't want to be king! I want to explore! I want to see the world!"

He leaned on the huge, doubled doored window.

"I don't even know if I want to be a dad someday…"

Sonar's heart dropped, hearing that before he sighed and turned to look over at a picture, hanging on his wall.

"You're mother has supported me through storms thick and small… she's been instrumental in my joy, my health, and my strength-"

"Your health? Pfft. Don't compare her with that right now." Sonic turned back, interrupting him with a snarky comment, as he glared and leaned up.

He held his fist up, using the remaining strength he had to scold him.

"You are the most ungrateful, irresponsible, unrespecting child I've ever-!" he coughed and wheezed, as Sonic quickly lost his 'too cool' attitude and helped his dad lay back down.

"Come on, Dad. Don't over work yourself on this. I already know I'm a lost cause."

"Silence. You're-" he coughed again. "Far greater in potential than that."

Sonic bent his ears back, looking away as he helped his father down.

"Son.."

Gently, his father stopped him from leaning up, and Sonic looked back directly at his father.

A noble king… respected by all and loved by the entire kingdom.

Even himself.

"Sonic, you are my son. Son of Sonar. Son of Aleena, the Jeweldini Hedgehog. Your name literally is Son. And Jeweldini."

"If that's true, where's the 'C' come from?"

"Hush you, ehem." He coughed a moment, "You are of greater worth than you realize. As my only son-"

"-As the only heir to the throne!"

Sonic abruptly stood up, before covering his face.

His father knew from long experience with his mother what that meant.

"Come on."

He gestured for him to return.

"I won't judge."

"Of course you will…"

Sonic sniffed, putting his hands to his sides, wiping his nose.

"I mean it… You're just like your mother. If she doesn't cry, she lets it swell up till she bursts out. Usually in anger. Come on. Let's not scare the guards or maids, hmm?"

His father's coaxing, charming gesturing of his arms and loving voice brought Sonic back to his side, as he cried lightly into the side of his bed, keeping it real and simple, and not being too dramatic about it.

"That's my boy."

Sonar patted his back, smiling.

"I love you, Sonic. I know you'll make me proud as King of the Chaos Kingdom! A wonderful title. One I hope you will wear with pride and dignity. One you can also be proud to pass on to your own son, someday."

Sonic sniffed, remaining silent.

"You're right. Or Daughter. Apparently, fox and hedgehogs aren't meant to mix, or something."

"Dad!"

"Haha! He is a rather cute boy though, isn't he?"

"DADDD!"

Sonic leaned his head back, shocked to hear him say such a thing.

"I'm only joking with you."

His father laughed as Sonic shook his head.

"He's my best friend."

"Good. Every man needs one."

"And another thing."

"Oh boy, here it comes." His father chuckled, letting Sonic go as he stood up, looking like he was going to scold his old man.

Sonar put his head half under the blankets, chuckling in little wheezes here and there, clicking his feet together as if he was the son and Sonic the father.

"….I love you."

Sonic's tender words suddenly brought tears to the once playful father, and forced himself up and strained to reach for him.

Sonic hugged his father as Sonar kissed his neck looked to the light of the window.

"I knew you could do it, son."

He smiled,

Closing his eyes.

"I knew you could say it."

Sonic left the room, as his mother paced and waited, before seeing Sonic pull out the crown, and suddenly fall onto him, crying.

He had asked about Tails, and Amy, and Knuckles.

About how Sonic was going to led the nation, though Sonic kept avoiding the topic and making his dad laugh instead.

But at that moment, when the light of the window rested upon his face, him seeing giddy and full of life.

He had slowly slipped.

That moment with his father never left Sonic.

He was the only one there when he passed.

He didn't like talking about it.

But that moment… that simply, sacred moment.

He never regretted… saying he loved his father.

Truly and sincerely… he honestly did.

Long live the king.

Aleena soon died not too terribly long after. Minute Prower died from his exposure to his research, leaving Tails all he had. His mother had died beforehand, seeing him age just enough to be satisfied with her life. Her brittle bones finally calling it an end. Vanilla and Cream grew up happily together, with Amy by their sides, as you already know. Sonic had a rough start, but he's a good king now, with a son of his own.

He wonders if he'll ever have that talk with Skid, but he tries to not worry about it.

He looks back on how his father loved him, and tries to mimic it the best he can.

That talk may be why he was to forgive Shadow and be content. It was enough that he had times like that with him.

Knuckles still holds the lines, even though war is done away with now.

And Amy still pesters the doctor about the possibility of more children, though that doesn't seem to be working in her favor…

Over all…

The generation beforehand was a sweet one, full of adventures of their own, and truly they did pave the path for our heroes to be the heroes they were meant to be.

Don't you agree?

(I made this a bonus story because backgrounds were hard to cover in the original story. Still, you heard and saw glimpses of them in the original story, now you get to meet them. I hope you like them, and yes, the rest of these timeless heroes die as well over time. I love each of them. I hope you loved them too, seeing where the children fall in the line of genealogy.

Also, Tails will have a little girl called Miley "Twirls" Margaret Prower in the next Bonus Story! Look forward to it! ;) )


	21. Bonus Story: Skid and The Chaos Kingdom

Skid and The Chaos Kingdom

Bonus Story

By: Cutegirlmayra (Hey yall! It's been tough with drama and emotional stuff I've been having to deal with to find the energy to write. It's really difficult. But I've been trying to at least edit and get some stuff done. As you know, this will be the last story to Chaos Kingdom, and afterwards, I'll be editing for Instincts and Metallic Need and giving them a second season. The plots already have been laid out so please, stay tuned for that~ and now, ado my good friends, until the next wonderful story! Also, big thank you to everyone who's been supporting me. And for the suggestion to put the Babylon Rogues back in business! :Db)

Returning once again into the Chaos lands, Shadow strode with half his cape draped over his muzzle, into the deserts that border the edge of where the uncharted territories and the Chaos Kingdom lay. However, the territories were finally named and mapped by Shadow's own hand, continually returning to Sonic's kingdom and presenting them to him with their respected names and information he's gathered concerning them.

Sonic, receiving this happily and dutifully, then make decisions based on peace and the prosperity of his kingdom to befriend or let be certain territories.

After many years away, Shadow strides into a town bordering the desert wastelands, and unwinds his cape to drape back down by his shoulders and back.

Maria, having strode behind him, wearing more of a traveler's apparel, silently helps the cape down and makes sure it doesn't obscure itself by his long, back quills.

Although half immortal, Maria has aged into a beautiful but tough young woman. Silently and steadfastly following her father through his many long journey's and aiding him in any oath-driven task he receives.

However…

They walk together into a tavern, the place going silent even in their music, as all continue to recognize the face of the immortal prince of peace.

Some with ancient respect for his penance, and others still with dread or hate, seeing nothing but a bad omen in both him and his company…

Shadow turned to Maria, silently giving her a cue to take a seat.

She found a table and immediately sat to it.

After buying more provisions and receiving smack from the tavern's keeper, the two carried one bag each and left.

However, three men snickered to one another, eying Maria, before walking out of the tavern.

About her age, they stopped Shadow and her in their tracks.

The dust rose slightly… as wind began to silently streak by their wicked expressions.

"Hey, forsaken loser!" A kid cried out, as Maria glared up at them, but Shadow kept his head down, his expression emotionless.

"Hehehe,… You're still under the oath of the Chaos King, right?" One pointed, with a knowing eyebrow slanted upwards to Shadow.

He remained silent…

Maria looked to him, but said nothing.

The boys snickered, "Give us your daughter for a night, old man!"

Maria flinched back, eyes widening at their impudence, although she wasn't entirely unused to this sort of behavior.

Some lands would just try to seize her, and they'd be force to run or fight depending on the circumstance. It was becoming difficult for her father to do his life's work with her now.

Even when her face was covered, most would try this stunt, or outsiders would pursue in hopes of simply having 'conquered the fallen prince's legacy'.

It was almost becoming a rumored sport to claim Maria… And many bounty hunters were hired to try and take her just because of higher nobles finding the fun in snatching the only thing the Immortal Prince had left.

She worried she was becoming a bother, a nuisance to her father, and this day was definitely confirming to her that she was indeed, an annoyance to him.

She looked away, ashamed of her beauty and the ridiculous lust of others.

"Father…" she hid her face in the shame of a darkened shade by a building just by them, turning away from him.

Before she could finish, Shadow threw the bag down.

"By right of Fathers, I could slit each of your throats for dishonoring my daughter's name."

His back straightened, his voice still holding such power and authority of a king, though no power entitled him now.

The boys squirmed a moment, moving back, unaware he could do that.

"W-wait… doesn't your oath-?"

He drew his sword, then lifted it to cock the blade that wielded an ancient technology within it, and lowered it back to shine in the light.

"The next thing you'll see… is the flash of your deaths. Death is not black… it's white." He then slung the heavy metal up, pointing it with just one hand towards them.

They each froze with trembling bodies and eyes, scrambling then, one over the other, as they took off. Their teenage bodies flinging across themselves as they fell down and crawled to escape such frightening wrath.

"I didn't know he could do that!" one cried out, as they all ran for their very lives.

Shadow tilted the gunned sword, letting the light reflect off of it as the boys saw the light on a nearby building's window, blinding them a little.

They each stopped, raming into each other, staring at the bright glowing window.

Shadow re-titled the blade back, letting his deep, dark reflection of his silhouette show in the window instead now.

They screamed, "It's death!" they cried out in their foolish buffoonery and took off away from the two once more.

"Hmph." Shadow rose his gun-sword, and then swiped it back into its scabbard on his back, tied with scraps around his shoulder and down under his armpit.

Maria turned back to look to her father, still seeming to hold self-hate before her words betrayed her and she squinted her eyes, holding back tears.

"I could have defended myself, Father. You needn't indulge them."

"…Silencing youth is handled differently than men, Maria." He turned to her, lifting her chin up as he saw it lowered in her quaking, her shoulders bouncing though no tears showing.

"… Always keep your head raised… You are dethroned royalty." He removed his hand but kept his eyes on her, as she kept her head where he had placed it. Her eyes still remained closed in her loathing of her face, which she swore must have been a pitiful excuse for her father's continual struggles; which only were added onto by her cursed complexion.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, "A normal woman of nobility wouldn't deal with such offenses. Nor would any abled child allow their father such disgrace and humiliation as to deal with such intrusive and crude statements of any kind."

Her age had made her less subtle to a degree, more alarmingly refined but bold.

She hated being bold with her father, but sometimes… she could not stifle her emotions like he, impressively, could.

Then again… he's had more than lifetimes to perfect his craft of a sunken, forlorn face being carefully masked by a proud, strong, and reserved expression.

"You are not a normal nobility." Shadow eyes shifted ahead, not one for displays of emotion.

"I don't need your constant reminders..!" She shook her head away from him, swiftly walking to the side and in the middle of the road, letting the bag fall to her side as she immediately regretted her outburst.

She held her head up in dismay, "Forgive me, father… lately,… I feel as though I am a burden to your already harsh sentence…" she kept her eyes closed, just letting the color of her eyelids shift with the light of the sun on them.

It's warmth was painful in the desert heat, especially on her obsidian quills. She heard a shuffle from behind her then, and looked down.

Shadow had dragged the bag away from her, lifting both bags over his shoulders and walking onward.

"Come on." He spoke reservedly, but it was his only response.

She took his response as either avoidance on the harsh matter of what she believed was a truth statement, or that out of respect for his oath, he may have conceded to resign from the topic for her sake.

After all… the oath bade him to be kind. She held half the blood of the Chaos kingdom in her veins, mingled with her accursed blood.

She took a second to look down at a vein in her arm, and carefully examined the black of it. She couldn't spot a vein, but to her, she was honored to wear the weight of the fallen Ark Kingdom.

She clutched her fist, and looked back to where her father carried on.

She knew he wasn't one to speak much of feelings, but tender memories of him holding her at night and humming till she fell asleep loomed over her mind's thoughts like gentle reminders of his true, kind nature. Sitting by her side as friendly travelers sang their people's songs, relaying to her the old Ark Kingdom's ways and traditions, teaching her to pick the correct wild berries- holding the basket for her to place them in when it got too heavy for her to carry- still trailed her thoughts daily.

Her fondest memory of her father was when he had smiled proudly to her, when she finally stood at his side before a tribal king in the uncharted territories, close to the barbarian wastelands, without a shroud of shyness. No, she remembers having fully stood upright, back straightened and arms delicately placed to her side, and her forward stare of regal elegance that he had always hoped for her to portray. He had smiled to her, showing his pride in her actions as he tilted his head down to look at her. His gentle expression had forever touched her in ways she could never express. But that small, unspoken moment of seeing her father's happiness in pride of his only, unprivileged heir made her always act in the way that her father may smile again.

All she wanted was to be of use to him. To make the weight of suffering light upon his shoulders.

Lately, she was nothing more than a threat to his otherwise successful reign of keeping the peace… without authority to do so.

She wished she had never troubled him, never ailed him in anyway.

But alas… to raise a child in such a life as a nomad… what more could she had done but simply survived for his sake? That he might have company in this otherwise lonely life. She once believed her company was all it took for him to be at peace within himself, something he couldn't do for himself without her.

But now…

She followed after him, making her way through the dusty, sand smitten streets till they came upon a neighboring band of traveling caravans.

For a rather cheap price, they allowed their camels to carry their bags, and in return, Shadow provided protection from thieves.

"…You should let me carry a weapon." Maria finally spoke after many hours from their last conversation, but Shadow acted rather coldly to this request.

He dipped his head down and tilted it slightly to his side, gesturing he was speaking to her from behind.

"A lady doesn't require weaponry."

"Even the queen of this nation holds to a hammer, father." She tried to not sound harsh, although she couldn't conceal her pleading without some of her frustration bleeding out into the counter. She tried to use logic to make sense of her, otherwise tame, argument. But there were hints of talking back to him in her voice… and she hoped her behavior wouldn't upset him too greatly…

She knew that his word was law to her… but perhaps,… he may change his mind on occasion now that she has become older and more defined, refined, as a woman.

She was usually quiet and mouse-like… but as she had gotten older, her tongue began to be more direct… but she held herself back once again in discipline.

Once more she tried to speak to him again.

"Even a woman of the wild carries a spear."

"They work with men, they must." He slowed his pace, and for the first time, Maria noticed him examining her.

To him, she was still a young lady, not old enough to be fully considered a woman. She was about the age of those teenage brats from earlier, although he had raised her to be presentable. This caused many to mistake her as older, leading her to believe she was, in fact, older and more of an abled-body woman than a young girl.

He admitted she was able to wield a weapon; expertly? Perhaps not. But able.

But she was still so young…

He lifted a hand to her forehead, gently letting the back of his finger stroke downwards on a faded red stripe, a marking that trailed just before it reached her eyes.

"…F-father?" she was startled by the sudden affection, but he held his hand there,…

A tender look of pondering in his eyes… as if memories and thoughts were emerging continuously from them, had him staring once more to her, stopping his every movement once more.

He then tapped her forehead in reproof.

"Do not ask me again." He stated, this time firmly but with a hint of gentle love mixed in it.

Was he worried about her?

She could fight rather decently. He had taught her that if ever the time may need come, to pick up his sword and to even shoot with it.

Why was he so..?

Her eyes watched him as he continued to keep up with the traveling party, before realizing once more the painful truth.

"You are… emm…" she turned and looked away.

Once more, he was schooling her as a princess, even though he would constantly remind her of her lowered position due to those Chaos rulers she would loathe so.

They took everything from her father, although, he spoke of that conquest as though it had been the day his soul was saved.

She understood that her father had been in the wrong, but taking everything from him? Putting him in such a state as a nomad?

He still wanted her to be lady-like, proper, even though she was worth less than a slave!

Shadow suddenly swiped a hand over her, stopping her immediately from moving further.

"Father, what's wrong?" she kept her voice down, getting ready for any surprise attacks he may have heard; not at all unaccustomed to his protective stances and abrupt actions.

"…Your expression… it's full of sorrow I haven't seen before."

She suddenly snapped out of her own thoughts and self to look back at her father.

"..Even some rage.."

He definitely was reading her accurately… but she couldn't bear to disappoint him and state her true mind.

In a moment of childhood shyness, she drooped her previous stance and took a more humbled and reproached look, holding her arm and bending her eyes down to show her true misery.

"I… simply feel I am of no use to you." She spoke plainly, knowing he would keep questioning her if she kept quiet.

And lying was out of the question.

His expression changed as he blinked, seeming to have not thought that to be her reply at all.

"No use to me?" he lowered his arm, striking more of a look to gain understanding than reprimanding.

He seemed surprised instead of enraged, something she hadn't expected.

He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure of himself concerning her now.

"Y-yes, father." She turned back to him, nodding her head, before looking down in painful anguish of spirit. "I feel my resourcefulness has become somewhat an ailment to you… More so than before- now that I've reached the age of maturity." She looked down at her grown body, wishing she was somewhat still a child with childish looks.

Then, perhaps, the men would leave her and her father alone.

She was unaware of eyes at that age though… perhaps they had always been watching her.

"…You scorn your beauty… because of me?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed.

She looked up with a silent rush of air flinging into her lungs and out of her in shock at his words.

"Of course not! Father!" she slightly fell, clinging to him, almost on her knees, as he stopped walking to turn and look down at her.

"I.." her eyes trembled. She loved him so much. Her beauty was a curse to his mission! To his only role in an otherwise miserable existence.

"I only wish that I could hide my face… that you may continue in your long, honorable work…father." She ducked her head again.

"Forgive me." She shook her head, rising it to his chest. "I don't know what's come over me."

She had never let such emotion take over her actions before, but it seemed impossible not to emote how she was truly feeling at this time.

Perhaps she had held it in too long, now letting it roll over like a dam breaking and destroying the crops of well-nourished fields.

"Do not be angry with me, father…"

He felt her hands shake as he gripped him, and sighed.

It was becoming more of a reality now… what he knew he must do.

"Remove your hands." He gently took his own hands, removing hers carefully, and holding them.

She looked up, nodding and getting up fully by herself.

His touch and voice was gentle…

He moved his hand, raising it to her cheek.

"Prince."

Someone called from the front, and he turned to look at them, taking the diversion from his daughter seriously.

The man gestured his head towards the front, showing they still expected him to guard.

They had all stopped to wait upon him, since he had stopped moving and come to the train's long assemblies backend.

He turned to see this fact, realizing how much ground they lost, as his eyes examined this unfortunate mishap.

Feeling more shame for having caused distraction, Maria quickly ran forward.

"My apologies, we're heading there now." Shadow looked to the man, then to Maria…

"…"

They reached a town just outside of the castle's walls. The flags flapped in the wind as many merchants' charts rolled down the streets.

Maria had purchased with the last of her money a piece of fabric to wrap around her face, keeping her identity secret but her father remaining true to his own.

She wondered why he refused to wear a disguise of any kind, but she thought it was mostly pride that caused him to not hide his face.

What she didn't know was that by hiding himself, none could then ask favors of him; and his oath and covenant to keep the peace of the kingdom and pay the price for his eternal sins would be meaningless.

Because he wasn't covered, all knew the darkened maiden behind him, even with her face hidden, was her anyway.

"You err,.. child." Shadow, in a fluid movement, turned around and ripped the fabric off her head, revealing her long, draped black hair with the faded red, and her beautiful complexion. Her quills angled like his, but down as a female hedgehogs usually grew out to be like.

With a harsh look of discipline, he wrapped the fabric around his arm, not taking his eyes off her. "We could have saved that money for something more necessary then hiding your face." He thrust the fabric to the ground, making her watch as it lay at her feet… covered instantly in the musty, and more damp dirt beneath them.

This was fine soil… a fresh land. Far away from the torturous tundras and vast, desert-lined wastelands they've faced before.

It had been years since they've been to the Chaos Kingdom… but as she watched the fabric drift lightly in the wind by her feet… she slowly leaned down, reaching for it.

He stomped on the fabric, flinching her hand back.

"Why do you continue to disobey me?" His voice was much more pronounced now. "Leave this foolish notion of concealing yourself! I find your lack of self-confidence in your appearance to be-"

"Disgraceful!?" She rose up, standing before her father in a since of complete rebellion.

His eyes widened, seeing her take such a forward stance.

"Maria… what are you doing?" His voice lowered, but his eyes held a stern look of disapproval. "Why do you speak back in such anger towards me?"

"Because I feel as though I need to conceal myself for your convenience." She lowered her head, "Father, forgive me. But am I not a hindrance to you? Allow me to do whatever I can that I might not be such."

"…" he stared long and hard at her, before lifting his foot off the fabric.

"Do as you will… but I will not indulge you in such activities. You are a-"

"Dethroned princess. A scorned abomination of a corrupted and manipulated king." She rose down, grabbing the fabric and reciting perfectly his next words.

His eyes widened once again, amazed that she was able to speak his words with such precision.

"My blood is tainted, but apparently not my looks… I must hold myself as refined as any princess in any kingdom naturally would. I don't have servants to attend me, I have sufferings to school me. I don't follow your oath, but I will follow you. And I do so not out of spite or disapproval of my life-"

She then went off script, speaking of herself now, and walking passed him.

She flung around, looking square into his eyes, "But because I love you."

He watched her, her words ringing in his mind before he looked up, a shadow and windy drop catching his attention.

"Maria!" he darted towards her, ramming into her and skating along the dirt in a slide as a hooded man dropped from the roofs right where Maria stood, and looked back up.

"Bounty hunters?!" Maria's eyes widened, before holding tight to her father as he picked her up, glaring at them.

"Show the rest of you."

The hooded man got up, as many more dropped and one even flipped out a dagger, spinning it around in his hand for style.

"We're not here to harm anyone… we're not bounty hunters. But we are paid to escort your daughter to one of our clients… he wishes a dinner."

"He won't be alive to finish it." Shadow glared, before more men dropped behind him.

He turned to give them the same respect as the ones in front of him,… a glare.

"Either surrender the girl… or we'll at last take the blood of the mortal prince of peace." A man teased, as Maria realized they didn't believe the legends about her father.

Her arms held tightly around him, still uncertain, but clang to him all the while.

She ducked her head into his chest, his white fur giving her comfort as she took in his familiar smell that gave her some sense of safety. The soft pieces of each tuff that spiked out reminded her of resting there as a child, her head feeling the only soft leisure of something even remotely close to a pillow gave her a strong connection to her father; along with the moment now, giving her assurance she wouldn't be taken or harmed.

He had always kept her from being taken, or stolen, or otherwise hurt.

"Father…" her fearful tone couldn't be held back however, as Shadow's eyes glanced down to her.

A sudden intense feeling to protect sent a rage through him, and he glared towards his enemies.

If only he had a Chaos Emerald!

"Don't try and stop us, Gramps…" the men bent down, slowly beginning to advance. "You knew this day would come, anyway. Not like your pretty, little girl's face hasn't been on the mind of countless nobles before…"

Maria's eyes shook, looking back at the men.

A sudden, painful memory of her crying for her father as he slashed in the dark and many nights; countless men's hollers, till he had successfully caught the bandit that was trying to take her and killed him too.

She remembered, her head over his shoulder, as he held her with one hand, walking through the massacre of the rogues that all lay at his feet.

He had ducked her down, seeing her nose twitch at the smell of death, before gently lulling her to sleep as she placed her head on his white fur... bouncing her up and down a bit to get her to relax.

She was so young then… that memory… had long been forgotten.

She removed her arms from around him, slowly, twitching as she placed them on the sides of her face.

Her desired face… had troubled her father since infancy.

They tortured him by trying to take her for what? For the satisfaction of a millennia ago when he fought them to avenge his fallen friend!? Were they still justifying their heinous actions by saying he deserves this fate? To take the only thing he possess away from him!? To give him total misery!?

Does humanity have no compassion?!

Shadow rose his hand, seeming to strain it as if willing something were clutched within.

'Chaos…' he spoke within his mind, never once having addressed the God of Destruction so formally as in a prayer. 'Do not allow her namesake's fate to come upon my daughter!'.

The Master Emerald, far into the distance, having priests and priestesses host migrations to allow spiritual journeys for those seeking enlightenment and peace come to pray and worship there- suddenly glowed a magnificent manifestation of its power.

The people, close to its location, saw the rising sun suddenly shine a shade of green.

The horizon manifested the green far and wide, as Shadow's hand could feel the Chaos power flowing through it.

He shifted his eyes up, still angered by the situation, but not letting his astonishment at being able to control Chaos at such a distance be recognized by the details on his face.

Then again… he hadn't been so close to the Master Emerald in many years… he had grown stronger through his acceptance of its power and ability to change hearts.

Perhaps… this is why it willingly aids and obeys him now.

Perhaps it still recognizes his royal blood.

"Chaos… spears!" he wrapped an arm protectively around Maria, before swishing it forward and jumping back, watching as the men were spiked with the powerful lances that came out from the chaos power within him.

He started to race off, still holding Maria bridal style as she clung still to her face. Ducking her head further down, she let out a wince, still having memories of times she's long forgotten.

Her eyes squinted in admitting her painful truth, the unbearable lie that she was of any help to him on his journey.

She had always caused him grief, hadn't she?

Why?

Why hadn't he refused to take her, let her grow as an orphan that would do him no harm, no trouble of any kind…

But she immediately put off such thoughts.

She loved her father. She loved the life she had with him.

It was people who were the source of her grief, it shouldn't be towards herself.

After all…

She looked up at her father, slightly lowering the grip she had on the sides of her face, letting them linger down and away from herself.

Her father loved her dearly.

Didn't he..?

Shadow turned into what appeared to be a front, small yard to a public school.

The arch in the center matched the arch of the finished building and made a constant look for the entrance and school to go by.

He sat her at the steps of that school, bending down as if she was a child to place her there.

He gently put a hand to her cheek.

"Wait for me here." He instructed, then dipped his head down with such a fierce look of rage…

She knew he was planning to kill for her.

"Father!" she threw her arms out but he stayed them, biding her once more to remain there.

"Attend this… school." He had to look around, making sure he knew where he was placing her.

"When will you return?"

"Ack! Find that girl! Kill the Prince of peace!"

The familiar sound of the man that once attacked them shouted out in pain, spitting to the ground as it sounded like he pulled a chaos spear from himself.

Shadow turned back, rage still apparent in his eyes as he more forcefully put her hands down to her sides, pushing them to the ground.

"You will remain here! Understood?"

"But.. Father!"

He placed a hand back up to her cheek, a look of absolute strain to contain whatever it was he was feeling.

He leaned her head down and moved forward, roughly kissing her forehead before turning his face down to have their foreheads touch, breathing in rushed breaths, clearly emotionally stirred as he flung around.

His goodbye… meant everything to her.

Was this forever?

Or…

"Fa…"

Her eyes widened as he raced out, crying out a battle cry she had never heard before.

It slashed through the air and clung to her heart. A fierce roar of a lion couldn't have racked her so immensely as the sound of the piercing anguish her father declared from his lips as he raced off out from the school's entrance…

"Boooorrrrring!"

"Will you take a break at voicing your opinion already? Son, you've only cried out the same word FIVE TIMES." Sonic, sprawled out on his chair like in his former, glorified, youthful years leaned up to hold his five fingered hand out to the chair below that held his represented future heir to the throne.

Skid folded his arms, draped in hand-me-down's from his father, and his father, and countless ancestors before him… looking mighty frustrated at the court cases he was forced to be apart of.

"We all don't like to hear the sap stories of other people, no offense." Sonic held out a hand to the man before them, who 'uup'd a hiccup of shaky sorrow at hearing him say that, before Sonic looked back to his kid.

"But come on! I'm old and I'm still putting up with the same backache and boredom you are. You're just gonna have to get used to it, too." Sonic stretched, putting a hand to his back and opening his mouth to let some of the pain escape through a soft groan of discomfort.

"Besides… your mother can handle the rest!" Sonic suddenly flipped out of the chair, still having enough spunk to pull off aerial movements like that, as he looked back to his son, seeming to hint at racing him.

"Which adventure shall we pursue? Another territory? Or closer to home?" Sonic smirked, seeing his son get excited and lift his feet out from the chair, before thrusting himself forward and racing up to be neck and neck with his father.

Both their hands moved out in a runner's springy stance, but froze as they conversed.

"I know you might mind this, but I'm kinda itching to see the beauties of the oases." His charm never left him…

"Same old, same old." His father rolled his eyes, "What's with you and water?"

"Ha! You think I'm talking about the beauties of water?"

"Boys!"

The two flinched, turning to see Amy rise from her throne, glaring disapprovingly at the two.

"You're not expecting me to-"

"But honey…" Sonic turned around, wrapping an arm around Skid, starting his theatrics. "Skid is a growing boy who needs as much experience in the world as he can get. To understand the people and their local customs and etiquettes." He played what he knew she would approve of, but she folded her arms, taking none of that.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, I've been married to you far too long to not be unable to see when I'm being played."

Sonic frowned, having a hand up to try and speak again more matter-of-factly before putting it down and having his ears annoyedly point back at his failure to convince.

"Sonic… if I might." Tails then approached the two, before turning suddenly to Amy, "Maybe just a quick horse ride to the Master Emerald's pilgrimage? After all, it's been nearly a year since the young prince got to practice his abilities." Tails looked away, but behind him, he fisted Skid's returning bro-fist.

Skid snickered behind him, holding a hand in front of his face to muffle the sound, bending behind his uncle Tails to not be suspicious.

"Ohhh.. Not you too, Tails?" Amy smacked a hand to her face, letting it drag down in weariness.

"Twirls hasn't been there yet." Tails commented, "I want my daughter to experience the power of the Chaos Kings and the Master Emerald firsthand. For science and history!" Tails pointed his finger up, proud of his fatherhood, as Amy sighed.

"Then what about me..?!" she whined, dropping her shoulders forward in defeat. "I deserve a vacation too!"

"Father and son time." Sonic looped another arm around his son, pulling him in with a wink. "He spends too much time with girls, anyway."

Skid smirked, looking away as he pleaded guilty.

Vanilla, much older now, and holding a cane shook her head, looking up as if speaking to Chaos himself. "Only you know.. he's too much like his ancestors before him." She shook her head, and continued to watch at a distance. Her grey features suddenly slowly turned to look at a maid who was struggling with her chores, and with a kind smile, she chuckled and left the entertaining royal scene to attend to helping her out.

Sonic sped up to Amy, hearing her still sound disapproving as he rushed up with a hand over his mouth and whispered something in her ear…

Suddenly, her face shifted, her eyes widened and her mouth curled into an excited grin.

She giggled, and fawned as if still youthful in her red cheeks and swayed herself back and forth.

"Oh, Sonic~"

"So… is that a yes?"

"If you promise to be back before sundown~" she cooed, flirting a bit as she flicked his chest and giggled, waving to her son and Tails. "Bye, bye now~ Have fun AND NO EXCESSIVE FLIRTING! You're too young!" she gripped the ends of her long, royal dress and proceeded to make her way up to the king's throne.

She liked the height's added viewpoint, anyway.

Sonic grinned, rubbing under his nose before darting back to his friend and son, wrapping once again his arms around them, pulling them in. "It's settled then! To the Master Emerald we go!"

Tails smiled, "Let me pick Twirls up at school first, after all, she can be a handful sometimes… mind helping me with her?" He scratched the back of his head, as Skid turned around and revealed an overly willing expression.

"Of course, uncle Tails! Twirls is the cutest!" he smiled sweetly with a thumbs up. "When I'm king, I'm going to have a hundred daughters! I hope they all look as cute as Twirls." He grinned, before his father smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!" He held the throbbing spot of his head and turned to his father, looking hurt that he would hit him like that. "What's your beef on that?"

"My beef?" Sonic folded his arms, glaring a side scold as he raised an eyebrow up. "As if that's not self-explanatory." Sonic then dipped his head down and closed his eyes, avoiding any explanation.

Tails sweat dropped, tilting his head to the side as he deduced Sonic's reasoning. "Haha, I bet your father's worried you're going to bring in concubines or something…"

"Well…" Skid smirked to the side again, "More love in the home, right? OW!"

Sonic hit him more forcibly this time.

"Ever heard of true love?"

"Only a thousand times." Skid rubbed the spot, before dreamily looking up into the sky as they headed for the stables. "And only experienced a thousand times…~" he seemed to be quite the Casanova.

Tails nervously looked to Sonic as if apologetic for Skid's behavior, after all, Tails was his teacher.

But Sonic just rolled his eyes, continuing on into the stables, muttering, "I'd like a horse to buck him so hard that it matters for him to only have one wife…"

"I thought you had a first love, Skid?" Tails got up on Tornado, who was extremely old and frail now, but since Twirls was going to be riding with him, he wanted a mare who was gentle like her to accompany him.

"Can she make the journey?" Sonic side-commented, not wanting to bring up the topic any further but his efforts failed him.

"Huh? Oh. You mean…" Skid looked forward, closing his eyes before he raised his head up.

"Maria…"

"Don't start that again."

Sonic dramatically rolled his eyes and even put his head into it.

He wagged a hand out, "Day in and day out, ever since he was young. All I ever hear is his countless dreams and pinning over our fallen, prince's daughter. True fact! A sworn enemy in days of old." His father scoffed, disapproving of his son's fancy in her.

The three trotted out of the stables, as Skid smiled at the memory of her.

"She was beautiful, dad! A dark angel…"

"Sounds like a bad omen." Sonic, unamusingly stated.

"She was royalty." Skid leaned up on his horse, stating his justification, before leaning back and letting himself fall a little ways back as the reins kept him from completely draping over the horse.

"She would be my queen in a heartbeat…"

"Before she stabs it and takes back her father's lost kingdom?" Sonic tauntingly smiled to the side, sarcastically imposing on his son's 'wishful' thinking.

"She's long gone by now. Sticking with her dad all these years."

"It's true that rumors of her beauty and even a price for her have circulated far over the realm." Tails lifted up a hand, mentioning the tales he's heard on his outings. "But I imagine that must be hard on Shadow… having everyone take sport in trying to seduce your daughter…"

He looked down then, his own father's instincts immediately seeing the dread in such a thing. Shadow was a legend, one that many wanted to prey on. He empathized deeply in that regard… The want to protect your daughter from heathens…

"I'd protect her!" Skid turned his horse around to address Tails. "I'd protect her with my very life!"

"You don't even know her." Sonic was growing frustrated now, not liking his son's fascination in women being so single-minded.

Skid looked forward, blinking his eyes before pouting and narrowing them forward, kicking his horse to move up and meet his father as the gates began to open.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why'd you marry mom?"

Sonic's eyes widened, he flinched a little as he remembered the terrible betrayal of his youth, and looked down, eyeing the ground for some form of distraction. A diversion. Something!

"…She was pretty, right?"

Skid leaned forward, trying to see his father's face, though he was obscuring it with his downward angle.

"O-of.. well, I mean, of course she was pretty. But she was my childhood friend too. I'd known her since forever…"

He looked away, not wanting to relate such a tale. Especially since he knew Amy distorted it for Skid when he was younger anyway.

He didn't want to get a fake detail wrong.

However… he remembered himself having said that… by making Amy Queen…

He could protect her.

He coughed and 'ehem'd before continuing to hold himself high and regally. "Anyway. It took me a minute, about a good long minute,… but I found that deep inside my heart, your mother was the only one for me." He turned back to Skid, smiling kindly with a nudge and wink.

"And also the only lover I can put up with." He teased.

Skid shook his head, "I would be honored to find a woman like mother." He stated sincerely, before looking up to his father. "Someone so loyal… so true… sincere and trustworthy… Not to mention that Mom's a complete babe." He wobbled his head as if this was a popular opinion, and Sonic just flung his eyes back to him and then pushed his shoulder.

"Knock it off."

"Ayyy~ It's true! Mom's a score, dad!"

The gates opened and Skid went charging out, 'yahoo'ing as he was finally free to explore, something Sonic wished he had more of when he was a kid.

Sonic shook his head as Tails finally made it up next to him. "He's gonna be like Amy, you know… find that one and stick with her. You shouldn't worry about him." He smiled, "He bluffs all the time."

"He's too much like her father." Sonic grinned, "Though I've only heard stories about him." He could barely remember her father from memory, so stories were all he could go off of.

"Huh? Really… Hmm… I wouldn't be able to tell." Tails thought about it, but he really didn't know anything about Sir Rose.

Skid charged down the streets of the market, before encouraging his horse to move faster and faster, jumping over obstructions in the road or rounding corners as best as the horse could.

It's mighty heart beat wildly, trying to keep up with its masters demands, before he passed the small entrance of the school. Looking over, he saw an older woman gesturing to a maiden he hadn't seen there before, asking her to help the young child back on his feet from falling when at play.

For an instant, the world went quiet.

His horse's feet were hovering in the air, slowly descending, as his eyes widened and pupils shook while dilating.

Her beauty caught him completely off guard, as he recognized the girl that had haunted dreams, flown through thoughts, and danced in his heart's quiet fires for so many years…

Maria rose up and nodded to the woman, quickly helping the boy and then fixing a girl's sulked ribbon that was coming undone.

Her eyes met his then, as her head come up and bent body slowly rose before freezing.

His frame and color reminded her of a distant memory as well…

In that space of slowed-time, the Master Emerald's green glow finally faded, and a spark of a chaos pulse rippled the air as it had once before done… many… years… ago…

The soundwave caught the attention of everyone but the two… before Maria swiped her head to look up at the green flicker of the wave above her head, and Skid's horse landed, time returning to normal, and bucking in the fright of the sound and abnormality.

It wasn't a real moment of slowed time, but to the two, it seemed as though time was lengthened for their stare to last and bind a lingering effect on themselves.

"W-woah!" Skid was thrown off, landing behind the horse as it took off.

"Ah! Your highness!" A teacher, old in her years, looked horrified at seeing him fall, before she addressed a few women behind her. "Quickly! Fetch his horse!"

Maria, startled by this new development, turned to and fro as her head followed the countless shapes of women flocking to lift up their dresses slightly and race down the entrance way and through the streets to reclaim the unruly horse.

Remembering her vague first encounter with the prince, she mouthed the title, and turned back to look at him with slight fear.

She stepped back once or twice, before fleeing with the other women, faintly recalling that he had forced her to dance with him, and didn't want to be singled out against her will again.

He shook his head, coming too, as he reached up to rub the slight bump that was forming there.

The kind old woman raced over and reached down, helping him up as his head swiftly rocketed straight from a firm shake and tried to spot Maria again.

"Young prince, are you alright?"

"She was… she was here!" He held onto the old woman, trying to regain his balance as his feet scampered across the dirt. His grin was unfathomably overjoyed, and completely in wonderful suspense of delightful shock.

It was quite pleasantly humorous, actually.

"Skid!" Tails and Sonic raced towards the small, arched entrance way and dismounted, racing over to him as the girls had finally caught the horse, trying to settle him down.

They cried out in fright at it reaching up and kicking it's high legs out a moment, not liking being corralled by a bunch of scared women before Maria stepped forward from among the crowd of skittish girls. Reaching both hands out, she placed them to the top and bottom of his muzzle.

"Cease! Quiet, I say. Shhhh… shh… you're at peace with Chaos… peace.. peace…" she soothed it down, having it shake it's head a few times out of her grasp before patting his feet to the ground, rocking ever so slightly as she petted the top of his long face, all the way down in a lingering sensation of restful tameness.

He neighed a few times,… but grew quiet as she chanted her words.

The women applauded her, but she clung closer to the horse, stepping towards it and letting it dip it's head into her bosom.

She didn't like all the attention… especially after-

"You calmed my horse."

She tensed up, turning around and slightly ducking behind it's neck.

The horse fidgeted, but remained still with her hand tightly on the top of it's nose.

Skid moved from the old woman, gaining his sense of balance and orientation as he stumbled towards her.

"You… you're… you're her…"

She peeked slightly from around, before seeing the king in his rope and crown… slowly stopping before fully coming onto the scene… his royal, mutated-tail advisor behind him.

She scanned the situation… strategizing.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes…

When she let it out, she started to move to walk the horse towards it's master, before standing tall and proper before the handsome prince.

She didn't like thinking him handsome… but she couldn't ignore the sensation happening in her heart.

She had presented herself the way her father would have wanted her too. Without fear, and without shame. Like a princess, but never as one.

She… also had to give him back his horse,… somehow.

"Your horse… Prince Skid." She handed him the reins.

He immediately reached out, only taking a moment to look at the reins before clasping her hands, holding them as if he had caught a butterfly in-between them, and grinned from ear to ear.

"You're here." He repeated. "I've been wanting to see you since the first day I met you…"

She flinched back a moment, frowning openly at the bluntness of his statement before remembering the complexion of her face…

She blushed a moment before searching for her fabric.

"Thank you." She pulled her hands away from under his, having his hands freeze a second as if experiencing shock from losing their grip on her own.

He looked up in amazement at her scurrying around her plain traveler's clothes, and pulling out the fabric and neatly tying the dirtied thing around her face.

She then bowed, before shaking her head and remembering it was common for ladies to curtsey here.

"Well," she tilted her head, a little jittery. "Goodbye." She speedily strode to round him, and make her way back to the school.

He was in complete astonishment.

"Goodbye..?" He almost breathed out, before chuckling and turning around. "Oh, not ever again!" he almost skipped, a little side-stepping as if dancing, before racing after her.

"Wait! Maria!" He eagerly called her name, chasing after her.

The girls saw his strange behavior, looking less masculine as they were expecting, and giggled to each other, covering their faces as they did so.

Sonic was embarrassed for his son, looking at the girls slightly mocking his 'feminine tendencies' and then looked flabbergasted over at his son pursuing, apparently, his previous mortal enemy's daughter.

"H-…How?" Sonic kept looking back at forth, as Tails walked over and grabbed the horse's reins, then nonchalantly putting them in Sonic's hands.

"According to that 'wedding flash' by the Master Emerald. I'd say that it's probably destiny." He teased, reminding him of The Master Emerald's approval of his own marriage through similar circumstances.

"Best not to fight it too much." Tails saw Sonic's jaw drop at the recollection and lightly tapped a hand under it, popping it back in place and walking in.

"Sweetheart? Daddy's here!" Tails called, walking into the school as Maria quickly tied her shoes' bands more neatly around her ankles, but looked over her shoulder to see Skid coming up beside her. She quickly dodged any further looks and continued down the hallway, having him immediately follow after her.

"Heh." Tails shook his head, "Like a love-sick puppy." He commented, hearing Skid continue to spout out questions to her, not giving her time to answer.

Suddenly, an adorable, squeaked up voice called from below Tails's feet.

"I'm right here, papa~"

He looked down, a tender look in his eyes as he breathed in and out; a father's pride and joy.

His adorable little girl wore sagging overalls, since that was all Tails owned from his younger years, and most of her 'pretty dresses' were being washed today.

He sighed, thinking this look was more suited for a 'scientists' daughter, but his wife always disapproved of such 'farmer's attire'.

Her three tails began to rotate over the other, before she leaned forward, "Daddy, daddy! See what I learn! I do now." She spoke a little brokenly, but turned to look back at her tails.

He had been worried about any mutations… but his wife was very consistent in letting him know that she thought her daughter's three tails were adorable.

At least they were all the same size.

The tails began to wave and weave in and out, crisscrossing and braiding themselves.

"TA-DAH!" she raised her arms up, performing her last move as Tails bent down, looking over the tail formation.

"Wow. Nice." He studied it a moment, actually taking into consideration the tails maneuvering of muscle and conscious thought in actually being able to perform this trick. "Actually, it's quite impressive." He leaned his head back, truly amazed at such a little girl's thinking power.

His daughter was at this 'specialized school' because he noticed her IQ was a little off. Upon further study, they had mentioned that her development wasn't quite as normal as the other students.

In panic, Tails tried to research his daughter's behaviors, and realized that their deductions and observations were sadly proving true.

His daughter was just slightly slow. But enough to require just some special attention, nothing further.

It was these moments where Tails constantly believed his daughter was just on a higher train of thought, and that her 'slowness' was just from things being too simple for her to want to process.

She smiled and giggled, before he pointed to his nose and she took the cue that that meant he wanted a kiss.

She leaned up and rubbed her nose to his, before he kissed her nose and she returned it, a ritual he had continued with her since she was young.

"Ready to learn a bit more about Chaos Emeralds today, sweetie?"

She was distant again, suddenly her mind had trailed to something else and was slowly calculating on another channel…

He sighed, seeing her space out a moment as she looked out and watched nothing in particular.

He lovingly picked her up, smiling, and held her in his arms.

Maria continued down the hall before turning into an indent in the wall where many of the young ladies working at this school had placed their belongings in. She began to dig around in her things before pulling out a mirror.

Positioning it right, she leaned it against the back of the dipped squared space and tried to fix the tie around her fabric, pulling it just right to mostly cover her face.

"What are you doing?"

Skid came back up behind her, looking through the wide rectangle indent while behind her to see what was going on.

"I'm thinking it's none of your concern, Royal Highness." She gently tugged her fabric correctly in place and moved on.

He looked in the mirror a second, smiling, before continuing after her in childish innocence.

"Could you maybe think it is my concern?"

"And for what cause? My liege?"

"Enough with the honorifics, already. I'm just Skid. You remember me, right?" He gestured to himself, but she didn't bother turning around.

Now she was just speed walking down different hallways of the school, trying to lose him, but not realizing his super speed could keep easily up with her. Even when she turned swiftly through corridors and exit ways, she thought she had lost him.

She would look forward and smile under her fabric, relaxing a bit before he would startle her by speaking another question again, and she would jump slightly before glaring at him.

Realizing he was either always by her side or just behind her, she gave up trying to flee him.

"And another thing-" he began, before she spun around, holding her arms firmly to her sides as the clothes draping around her arms spun with her, and her travelers attire revealed for a moment a beautiful figure.

"Could I believe that a man who's only known me for a single night of dancing could ever actually be that concerned with my well-being?" she felt she spoke plainly and truthfully, suspicious of him for his reputation at being a bit of a flirt.

He stopped abruptly, showing a bit of confusion and hurt on his face. As if he was the victim of her accusations, and had nothing to be guilty of.

"I was only under the impression that you seemed discontent." He gulped, a little fearful at her sudden boldness.

She realized her behavior and looked down, skimming the ground.

Her tone turned more heavenly sweet and kind then, still a bit unsure of him, but trying to come off in a better light now. "You're right… forgive me. I seem to have come off that way a lot lately." She commented briefly, mostly giving reason for what her father may have thought of her behavior, before taking off again. "But I must kindly request you cease from this pursuit. I have nothing to offer you. My father contains all the necessary things you may wish to know-ah!"

She was suddenly stopped by a hand on her wrist, that forced her to reflex and turn back.

Amazed by his closeness, she remained still and breathed lightly, as he came closer, a serious look in his eyes.

"I didn't speak to you with the hopes of a few maps…"

She stared at him, unsure of what this feeling was that gripped her within and caused a nervous, bubbly sensation inside her.

She was breathing oddly, and as he stepped forward she had to look up as if hypnotized by his piercing eyes… but the pierce was soft. It seemed as though they were opening a way for her to release all the tension she had once felt before…

The feeling was strange, but she didn't reply as he came even closer, seeing the silence as an invitation to proceed.

"….I don't believe your father has anything now that I want of him." He slowly began to wrap an arm around her.

In a whisper and coming more forward… he spoke softly again… with a bit of lure this time…

"I believe I've found all I need…"

She gasped and pushed him away.

He immediately didn't fight her, but just held his hands up and away, looking worried at her response.

"Wha-…" she swallowed, hunched a bit at the exertion it took to thrown him off and away. "What on this earth were you doing..?"

"Umm…" he looked around, not sure how to answer since he thought his feelings were obvious. "I was trying to confess and woo you." He admitted.

He then held his hands out, "Was there something I did wrong?"

"Wrong?" She almost said that as if applaud, stepping back.

"I'm afraid to speak so boldly again… but under the circumstances… allow me to clear my mind by stating how I felt about that. In further clarity."

He suddenly saw a shift in her and began to grow frightened, as she stood powerfully now in front of him, no longer a mouse in her quiet tones.

"I am not one that wishes to be wooed. And what form of entitlement gives you any right to romance me? I'm the daughter of a forsaken and dethroned enemy. I'm the least rightful person for your interest, highness. And no, I refuse to accept your feelings are at all sincere in that they are mostly formed off of childhood memories which have since proven obscured."

"Obscured?" He looked confused and a little offended by that comment. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, seeking understanding. "How is my memory obscured?"

She stepped forward, tilting her head. "You barely know me. But by a chance at seeing my outward appearance you have mistaken me for some form of delightful company."

He stepped back, a bit floored by her answer. "…I do consider you delightful company."

"And there we have our error." She turned back to a softer tone, but her eyes held uncertainty in her boldness. "Forgive me if I seem rude."

"You aren't forgiven." He smiled, suddenly changing his manner as he noticed something…

"Why… am I under the impression you're hiding yourself from me?" His playful tune caught her off guard, as she abruptly rose her posture up straight and moved back, away from him.

She searched the ground, back and forth for a response, as he came forward again, more confident now that he had her on the run again.

"That fabric… around your face." He pointed to it suddenly, her hand immediately shot up to grab it, still fidgeting in a finicky manner with her eyes. They would look at him and then away somewhere else, as if eye contact was suddenly a challenge for her now.

He kept advancing, making her quickly walk backwards, "Are you by chance… uncertain if you'll ever be discovered to be-"

She suddenly let out a frightful gasp at hitting the back of a wall, leading to two separate corridors to her right and left. Some light came in through continuing arches along the sides of them, open and airy.

He slowly lifted his hands to the walls beside her, looking down before her.

Her chest rose and fell in utter silence.

"Delightful…." He slowly lifted a hand and pulled the fabric down, revealing her face. "….company?"

"Young prince?"

He looked over towards the noise, as Maria trembled a moment but was thankful for the distraction. She quickly pulled up the fabric, her gaping mouth now closing in the process before scurrying away. Taking the side where his arm wasn't blocking her way now, she tried to duck her face down and almost hurriedly sneak away.

"Ah, wait!" he held out a hand to her, as she squinted her eyes shut at being forced to obey an order from a prince.

He stopped to turn around and look behind him, "Coming, Uncle Tails!" he then looked back forward, towards her.

"I'm sure your father has spoken of the Master Emerald before, hasn't he?"

She looked at the ground, still holding her fabric up over her face.

"Come with us." He offered, still leaning towards her way even though her back was towards him.

"I must…em.." she had to get a hold of herself, trying to calm down from the nerves of before. "W-wait for my father." She turned her head slightly to show she was addressing him, but no more than that.

"Please…" he pleaded, and offered her his hand again. "At least to know if you're birthright is still there."

That intrigued her, as her ear perked up and swiped back to hear him better.

Letting Maria ride the horse, Skid takes his gentlemen pride and holds the reins, walking alongside Tails's horse as he tries to re-teach his daughter, who had forgotten once again, how to fly with her tails.

"Hold them steady, like so." Tails sat on the horse, letting it move forward at whatever pace it pleased, and held his daughter's tails stiff in his hands, before trying to straighten out the third in front of him.

"Then, spin them around each other, at a pattern and consistent speed." He started to quickly, almost juggling in it's own way, flipping the tails around each other as he swapped them in his hands to move them quickly. "Hup, hup, hup-yeah!" he saw her straining and then starting to twirl them, and happily let go for her to do the rest.

"More umph, Twirls. You need more power."

She strained some more, as Tails worried a minute maybe she needed to poop.

"Ha!" she jumped up, scaring Tails half to death as she hovered slowly down by her gently twirling tails.

"I've got her!" Skid raced over and let her fall in his arms, then lifted her to his shoulders as she clapped. "She fell like a cloud, Uncle Tails!"

He sighed, "At least she can survive tall heights." He leaned his head up, "if she remembers… that is."

"Give her more faith." Skid looked up and saw her climbing over his quills to the top of his head, shaking her nose at him as he Eskimo kissed her back.

The nuzzling made her giggle a little distortedly, her disability showing a bit as she suddenly looked up at the sky and was lost in Lalaland again.

Maria gently smiled under her fabric,… Skid was a kind man.

She got ruffled by the sentiment of seeing him as such, and quickly looked forward, just curious about The Master Emerald and the seven servers, that was all.

Skid then let his head fall and Maria plopped down into his arms, as he adjusted himself to hold her there and continue to walk.

Ahead of them, Sonic looked like he was pouting, sluggishly letting his body move up and down with the horse's pace and seeming deeply disbelieving at how Maria could just randomly appear after they were discussing her.

Tails had trotted up, letting Skid try and carry a conversation with Maria on his own, and went to speak privately with Sonic.

"You shouldn't be so disapproving…"

"I'm worried, Tails." Sonic turned to look slightly behind his shoulder, trying to be sneaky about it, before seeing Skid look ahead and quickly turning back.

"It's strange that she's here without her father… Where's Shadow?"

"You think there's something suspicious going on?" Tails looked distastefully at that remark, pulling his face back as if to criticize Sonic's judgements. "I think you're too quick to jump to conclusions…"

"But if they fall in love-!" he turned to more fully face Tails now, a hand on his horse's back end to exaggerate the action.

He then cautiously turned back to his son… then to Tails, whispering. "He could regain the throne!"

"I thought you've fully forgiven him of his past crimes?" Tails didn't even look at Sonic, just wobbling with his horse's stride as he gave a deadpan tone to his voice, not liking Sonic's attitude at all.

The remark was almost done with the perfect measure of sarcastic, making Sonic push his lips together and narrow his eyes at Tails even more; scrutinizing his expression towards his concerns.

"I'm only saying-!" Sonic threw his arms up and down. Again, being a bit of a drama king… "If she's here… then don't you think something's going on with Shadow?"

"Maybe he's going to a dangerous location and he doesn't want his daughter to follow him?"

"That could be true… but what if it's not?" Sonic leaned forward, as Tails rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. "It's just not like Shadow to abandon his daughter like this…"

"Since when have you been paranoid about Shadow? And it's not like he's left her for good… Right?"

"It's not just Shadow. I've been worried ever since Skid got to dance with her." He looked back again, as Maria finally noticed the strange trend of checking behind himself over and over again, and gave him a furrowed brow of confusion while tilting her head to him.

He quickly turned back, "I just can't seem to find a reasonable solution to all of this mess…"

"Ever thought there isn't a mess?" Tails smiled, turning back to his friend, "Maybe you're creating a mess that isn't even there?"

"Could be…" Sonic looked down, relaxing a moment, folding his arms as he stood slightly more upright on his horse. "But a father worries about what's best of their kid…. and what makes her want to know about Chaos Emeralds and even Super form? I mean, she never did mention wanting to know… but what if-? Ah, nevermind…"

Tails, finally in understanding, was much more gentler in his countenance towards him now, and leaned forward to pat his back. "Just watch, someday, I'll have to worry about guys hanging around Twirls. I'm sure by then, I'll be able to more fully sympathize with you." He looked past the last sentence, thinking Sonic just overthinking things.

Sonic sighed, before nodding his head and smiling kindly back to his friend, matching his soft approach. "I pray to Chaos that your child isn't as troublesome as mine with this matter…"

"Huh, that doesn't sound like you. Praying?" Tails friendly mocked, laughing a moment before making an impersonation of Sonic, trying to seem high and mighty as he did so. "I hope so, Tails. Afterall, she's a cutie. Haha!"

"That doesn't sound like me either." Sonic gave him a funny expression, but smiled with him before looking ahead. "I guess I've grown old… you know, Amy's been having me pray with her lately…"

"Has it done any good?"

"Well…" Sonic flung his hands up over him and gave Tails a look like he was referring to the situation they were just placed in and talking about. "How would you define this!?"

Tails laughed, "Chaos knows best!"

"Oh, knock it off!"

The two charged forward, youthful friends again, as Skid stopped his chatting to realize Maria's attention was off towards the two racing.

"Heh," he smiled, looking off towards them too, but mostly to his father. "He's always been a bit reckless. He really shouldn't race so fast on that horse though, considering both their backs aren't what they used to be." He teased, closing his eyes to snicker a minute before turning up to Maria.

"Hey, do immortals experience back pain?"

"No." Maria grew solemn, having remembered her father and looked down, lightly kicking the horse forward to chase slightly after the two.

Skid watched her trot off and frowned, eyes bending back. "Was it something I said?" Twirls just patted and hit his arms a few times, amused in her own way about doing it, before looking up at him.

"Where'z daddy?"

She couldn't recognize that with the movement of the horse's location, was also the movement of her own father's location.

Skid smiled, shaking his head slightly in loving fondness of the girl's obliviousness.

"He's right ahead." Skid rubbed her head, and held his own slightly against hers. He then looked determined to show off and raced ahead, using his drift ability as he placed her on his back. "I'll be the horsey!"

"Yay! Horsey!"

He held her little legs tightly as he kept himself lowered, but cut through the dirt of the racing horses and sped past his old man and Tails, making Maria open her eyes even more so as she realized his dust was taller and wider than their horses.

She coughed, as Sonic and Tails came to a halt and looked to each other, not sure why he did that before looking back at Maria, who then still looked astonished forward.

"Do…. D-do all male hedgehogs of royal lineage have super speed?"

Tails smirked, "You don't?"

The two friends looked to each other, and then started laughing. If she didn't have it, then maybe it was just the men of royal decent.

She felt left out a moment from some joke, and frowned a little, leaning away as if embarrassed.

Her father had skates to help him out… though he was relatively fast in reflex as well.

She… did not gain these attributes.

Many times, Shadow would try and test to see if she had any unique abilities, and many times he would seem disappointed and state, "Perhaps we need an emerald…" and this was the very reason why she wanted to see the Master Emerald and it's servers…

If she had some type of power…

Something from her father…

Maybe…

Maybe she wouldn't prove to be so useless anymore.

She was determined to undermine her own beliefs about herself, since her father disapproved of those type of demeaning thoughts anyway.

So, she narrowed her eyes and whipped the reins into a wave, sending a ripple that had the horse's head shoot upright, and take off towards Skid; figuring he knew the way.

"H-hey!" Sonic saw her charge forward past them, and quickly stuck a hand out. "...Oh… I get it. A wild one, eh?" He smiled, "Hyah!" bolting his own horse forward, he followed her with Tails shrugging and trailing right along with them.

He then suddenly worried about Twirls, with Skid going such high speeds… her head…

"Skid! S-slow down!" In a worried panic, he suddenly had to push his poor, old mare forward and straighten his legs up, leaning up and forward, trying to lighten the load on his horse as he frantically worked his way up to try and get close to Skid.

He was only able to push his horse up to Sonic, before he noticed her condition. He called out to Sonic, "Sonic!"

Sonic, smiling at the opportunity of a race, looked to Tails.

"It's Twirls! The whiplash from Skid's drifting… it's not good for her!" He called out.

His shouting left Maria to look behind her.

Her eyes immediately widened as she looked up towards them going up a sand dune, heading towards the location of the rebuilt bridge to the alter where the floating island lay with the Master Emerald.

"The little girl…" she felt a strange sense of motherly concern come over her, probably from the time she spent at the school caring for both her and the other children.

"Skid!" she cried out, "Your highness, wait!" She shook the reins more fiercely, as the horse immediately tried to pick up speed.

Sonic looked forward, as did Tails, before they both realized she was trying to get the message to Skid.

"Not a bad dame." Tails leaned back, looking relieved as he saw Skid slowing down for her to catch up to him, before she leaned down and scooped the child off his back, putting her in front of her and letting her hold onto the horse's saddle horn; letting her balance that way.

She then proceeded to give him a scolding look that caught him off guard, and made him nervously hold his hands up as if asking, 'what'd I do wrong?'.

"Hmph." The childish action of seeing Maria turn away from Skid while he gave a confused expression up to her reminded Sonic of times with Amy…

The memory was replaced with Amy looking back at him, laughing as he laughed too.

Suddenly… his opinion of Maria changed almost instantly.

And Sonic smiled.

Up, high on the rooftops, a figure rose and landed with a leap of their feet, remaining low as a ragged old cape flew beyond their figure.

A few ruffians were below the figure, surrounding some campfires outside in the open but within the walls of a rich noblemen's manor.

In the outdoor, squarish yard, One of the figures was peeling away some skin off a fruit, before ripping into with his dagger still in his hand as he ate.

"Man… that bounty is really something. But now that the prince is wandering solo, we'll never be able to find that girl!" One bandit stated, before spitting into a pot and continuing to eat.

"…If I know one thing.." Suddenly, a hooded figure stood up, his beak turning into a scowl. "Is that this mission is bogus."

The man looked up, finding this fellow strange before two more figures got up.

He removed his hood, "Come on, Storm… Wave… We've heard enough." Jet, revealing his true face, threw the bag of their split pay towards the man. "The old prince is ruthless. Even with a kid, he's still gonna pulverize your butts if you dare even try and seize what's his."

"What's this? Someone bailing?"

A few of the bandits and ruffians started getting up, sensing dissension.

Jet looked behind him, his crew stopping with his action while they were about to depart.

"Oh, please. More like saving our skins." He smirked suddenly, before seeing the figure in the shadows of the rooftops.

Shadow rose his head, revealing himself purposefully to Jet.

His eyes narrowed in the flickering of fires… a sign that if he was going to forgo being involved with the men after his daughter, he better stick to it and scram fast.

He was after blood tonight…

Jet eyed him a minute, realizing what he was about to do, and then looked to the men.

"If you value… or think there's any worth to your pathetic rogue lives… I'd stay clear of that girl. One day, the prince is gonna lose his patience, and take down the whole lot of you who even dares mention her name in sour taste…" He grabbed his cape and swung it around himself, heading out of the manor as the thieves were about to go after him.

One did try, but Storm threw his cloak back and revealed his large stature, whamming a fist into the lone ruffian's stomach and knocking him back with the wind completely out of him; he struggled to breathe in wheezes, failing on the ground, hitting and pounding the palm of his hand to the ground while stuck on his back, as if asking for help.

"Leave him, Storm." Jet stated, as Wave looked to Jet. "They're not worth our time… besides," he flicked his head a moment, "They've got what's coming to them…" he started off again.

As they left the manor, Wave moved closer up to him. "Jet… we could have kept the money." She said this with slight distain, but mostly in worry, what made Jet so afraid that he'd even abandon the money? "Did you flinch at the blood money? You know we weren't gonna hurt the girl, just deliver her, right? And since when have you been finicky before, anyway?"

Jet spoke out, making her lean back as she realized the seriousness of his expression.

"You saw Shadow there… he wouldn't have let us walk away without completely detaching ourselves from them. It was the only way." Jet scowled, clearly not wanting to let go of the money.

Suddenly, shouts of fright and horror came from within the manor. Places lit on fire at each corner and through many windows.

Jet just kept walking, as Storm and Wave looked back.

"Come on, slow pokes!" He cawed out, "We're back to lookin' for more dirty work…."

The two looked a bit frightened, but realizing they were spared, turned back to Jet and quickly followed after him into the night.

"We could have at least stolen a horse…" Wave mumbled.

"WOULD YOU QUIT SQUWAKING!? I saved your sorry hides!" Jet turned back, angered as he stomped his foot down and yelled right in her face.

"…." She blinked her eyes, not phased in the least by this action before sucking in some air, making him lean back with widened eyes… knowing what was coming to him…

"WE-COULD-HAVE-RODE-OFF-WITH-THE-MONEY-AND-BEEN-CLEAR-GONE-WITH-HORSES-ABOUT-NOW-IF-YOU-WOULD-HAVE-TOOK-A-SECOND-TO-THINK-THAT-THROUGH-YOU-ARROGANT,-SON-OF-A-YELLOW-BELLYED-CHICKEN-LIVERED-" she spoke incredibly quickly, but the force of her words made him plug his ears.

"S-Storm!" he cried out, squinting from her overpowering the shouts and cries in the distance. "Hide in the brush! We'll plunder the place when Shadow's revenge is done!" That silenced Wave, as she happily smiled.

"Now,… that sounds like a good plan." She grinned with her hands happily on her hips, snickering as the two boys sweat-dropped at her behavior…

Hiding in the brush of nearby bushes and plant life, the three waited out the cries before hearing nothing but groans and moans.

"Alright… let's be quick about it…" Jet sprung into action.

As they came towards the manor, they were immediately shocked at how much damage and fire was still spreading around the place…

Shadow was gone, but the bodies and injured people were staggering.

Jet's mouth slightly opened, remembering how powerful the old prince truly was, before shaking his head and looking upset.

"Darn it! He's still so powerful! I was hoping his immortality had at least a limit of somekind!" he stomped his feet down, rage filling his brow and the fire mimicking the one in his eyes.

"…He's… hunting them all down… isn't he?" Wave looked down at the parchment the rich duke had signed, before shaking her head, seeing it torn up and barely intact.

"Yeah… he must really love that kid." Jet suddenly grew a little more solemn, before turning to Wave.

"…Hey… you ever thought about kids?"

"I'm keeping my eggs far from you." She spat out, walking over and starting to pillage.

He pouted at her rude response, before walking on and grumbling about something regarding women and clipped wings.

"If you were wise…" Wave warned, hearing a little bit of the intended meaning and sharpening her eyes towards him, having them shift slowly to where he was, narrowing them in a mighty threat…

He waved a hand back, still grumpy, before noticing a man still breathing.

He bent down, seeing the man holding something… gripping it tightly to his chest.

"That girl… isn't worth…" he coughed, hoarsely, "As much as they p-..p-ahh… pay." He was shaking, his body saturated in blood.

Jet looked the man over,…

Before ripping out the item from his hand and stuffing it in his bag.

"Goes to show you should judge your opponents wisely." He gave a cruel, insensitive smile to that statement, and watched the horrified man loosen the last of his lungs air… breathing a sigh… having that be his end.

Out of some respect, Jet closed the man's mouth and shut his eyes.

He shook his head, getting up. "This business keeps getting worse and worse… soon, they'll be asking us to kidnap babies." He repositioned his attire, and then went off into the manor's home.

The duke was dead, figures.

The entire place was either being deserted or ransacked by the few survivors who hid during the massacre.

"Boss!" Storm called, as Jet shook himself out of the frozen state of staring at everything that one lone immortal could do before rushing to the window, looking down at Storm.

Storm was pointing to a message on the wall.

Jet looked up, and gulped…

The message was red… it read….

No More.

"You were right." Wave stood up, speaking loudly so Jet could hear her from where he stood with both hands gripping the bottom of the window's carved block.

He quickly shifted himself to look down to her.

"….He's after them all…" her eyes almost watered under the fire's slow flicker…

"Maybe early retirement would be best."

She flung the bag of looted things over her shoulder.

"Or at least a vacation." She turned to walk away.

Jet studied her expression as she walked towards the entrance before he seriously contemplated something…

"….I couldn't be king…" he stated, looking up with his eyebrow raising.

Then he smirked.

"But how about a duke with a fancy manor?"

Finally arriving at the Master Emerald's altar, Tails got off and happily extended his arms towards where Twirls was in Maria's arms.

"Come here, Twirls. Haha." He smiled, opening and closing his hands to show he wanted her to come to him.

She stared a good minute, but Tails was patient, letting her process…

She suddenly shouted out a giggle, spreading her arms out, understanding and twirling her tails together to slowly and gently make her way through the air over to him.

He was so proud! She was flying all on her own. Even if he was a bit a ways away.

"That's my girl!" he laughed, wanting to shorten the distance for her when he saw her start to glide a bit down, and walked forward.

She strained though, and Sonic held out his hand. "Wait, Tails!" Tails turned back slightly, "Give her a chance." Sonic smiled, seeing her now start to grip her fists and lower her head, forcing her tails to spin faster so she could level herself more and keep from gliding downwards.

Tails, in amazement, quickly saw the improvement and stopped where he was, happily encouraging. "You can do it, Twirls! Almost there!"

"Da…daddy…" She twitched her squinted closed eyes, raising her head to the sound of his voice, wanting so badly to come to him.

Her little tails were moving in strange unison, a little bit off from one another, but her disability probably accounted to that.

She was able to regain some air, but slowly began to falter again as she grew tried.

"I've got ya!" Tails happily bent to a knee, and she floated gently into his arms, falling asleep a bit once there.

"Haha! That's a good girl, Twirls! You're amazing!" he gleefully landed a big, whopping kiss her forehead, before getting up.

"Thank you, Maria. Sonic." He nodded to both of them, then glared a slight scold to Skid, leaning forward as he did so. "You should know better. Hmph." He turned his head away from him, making Skid falter a bit in his steps, looking guilty.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her! You know that…" His ears bent back, he didn't want to be the bad guy…

Tails kept his head positioned high and away from his sorrowful gaze, flicking his tails out slightly. "It's not that I'm blaming your intentions, but you should have known your super speeds would have racked her brain around her head! That could make her condition worse, you know." He then looked back, as Skid put his hands together and bowed, respectfully in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Tails… Honest! I was just trying to play with her…"

Tails sighed silently, seeing so much of Sonic's heart in him and nodded with a smile, showing some mercy for the poor boy. "I know… Just be more considerate that she's not as strong as-" As he was speaking, Twirls suddenly woke up, well-napped out, before climbing up to his shoulder and looking over it, making him strain as she pushed his head out of her way.

"Daddy! Emmeruds." She tried to pronounce, pointing off at the shining stones that caught her attention, all on pillars around the Master Emerald.

"H-huh? Oh, that's right." He looked up at her, and then happily nodded, ducking his head down as she went to climb more and sit upon his neck; backwards from him.

He smiled nervously as her tails started wrapping around his head as if supporting her up, slowly and one at a time.

"I-It's… the shrine for Chaos… honey.." his full face was now awkwardly covered in his daughter's three tails looping around him for support, as she happily clapped her hands and giggled. Sitting on his neck, he was forced to lean forward, and you could slightly see him giving up with a sigh that waved the hair on her tail and made her shiver.

He lowered his hands, as Sonic chuckled at the scene, tilting his head at the funny but cute scene.

"Seems she understands your bedtime stories, Tails." Sonic dismounted, having a priestess bow her head politely before she took his horse once she saw him nod his head in approval of her action. "But, maybe not your personal space yet."

He walked forward and slammed his fist into his other open hand. "Son! Let's check out what you've got."

Skid turned around, and then smiled, nodding to his father. "Sure, dad. But let me just teach Maria how to-"

"No thank you." She dismounted, but politely bowed before the royals. "I'd hate to intervene on your travels. I'll just explore to see if I have any connections to Chaos's powers on my own. Thank you for letting me ride your horse and accompany you on your journey." She directly turned to Skid, this time, she dipped down a bit in a light curtesy before walking off.

Tails popped twirls off the back of his neck, holding her up as her tails flung around for something else to cling too.

"She's a tough one, that girl." Tails commented, blinking at her wanting to take her practice on her own.

"Heh." Sonic smiled, placing a hand to his hip and tilting his head. "She's just like her father. Always having to do it himself." He turned to Skid. "Watch out, kid. She's a loner." He winked to him, and started for the Master Emerald.

"I'm still nervous about her learning anything new… but I don't think her intentions are ill-willed. Let's just have some fun!"

"Ill-will?" Skid seemed offended, stopping on the steps and looking angrily towards his father. "What do you mean? Did you distrust her this entire time!?"

Sonic kept walking casually up, before turning his head back to Skid. "Well, yeah.. yes. But that was before I saw her unselfishly go to help Twirls. And then the way she acted with you, hahaha!" he laughed, raising his head up. "It was like watching a mirror to the past! Your mother would have cracked up with a blush. Hahaha!"

"So… you accept her now?" Skid took a step forward on the stairs.

Sonic stopped laughing a moment, slowly lowering his head down and rubbing a finger under his nose. "Hmm… accept her? Well, I'll say I trust her. But she's still my family's greatest enemy's daughter. I think it'll take more than heroics and good deeds to make me approve of that." As he continued on, Skid looked down, almost melancholy.

"…I'm gonna pursue her, Dad."

Sonic stopped in his approach towards the Master Emerald.

Skid slowly rose his head, but his eyes remained lowered. "I know she comes off steely… but even with Shadow's blood in her… I don't think he's completely evil… to have raised such a strong, young woman…" he scratched the back of his head. "He can't be all that bad."

Sonic's eyes remained quite neutral… before looking up at the Master Emerald.

He saw no sign from it…

Sonic knew in his heart that Shadow was a changed man.. but his crimes and actions were still within his blood…

He looked down a moment… had he truly forgiven Shadow and let go of all the murders Shadow had committed towards his family throughout time and history?

He then lifted a foot to the next step, moving up so he was fully upon it, and then closed his eyes, folding his arms. "You know what that means, right?"

Skid still didn't look up…

"That means you'll have to fight for her."

He locked his jaw and tightened his fists.

"…It means that Shadow won't give her up lightly.. nor easily.." Sonic furrowed his brows, frowning.

That was going to be the worst battle of all…

"Are you still willing to fight for her?"

Sonic looked behind his shoulder.

"Cause I won't take her in without knowing you're serious on this one. You've had a lot of flings, Skid. If this girl is the one you've decided on, you're gonna have to prove it to me." He held a sympathetic expression, as if doing it for her and Shadow's sake. Not to mention… he wanted to know if Skid was really going to-

"I love her." Skid looked up, determined.

Sonic's eyes widened slightly, before reverting back to normal.

He turned fully around, as the wind whipped his cape back against him, and he truly looked at his son.

So grown… almost ready to succeed the throne…

He could say that… without holding anything back.

Sonic smiled, his eyes growing softer before looking down and closing his eyes.

"You're just like your mother…"

He barely knew this girl… but was completely dedicating the rest of his life to her.

At least Sonic knew this meant the kingdom would have a kind and loving king… again.

"Well!?" Skid stepped forward, raising a fist and being as serious as he could possibly make himself. "Will you approve of this?"

"…Of what?" Sonic smirked, suddenly raising his head and having the Master Emerald shine behind him. "What in Chaos's domain could I possibly think you're talking about?"

Now he was playing games.

His royal cape floated with intensity as it rippled, and Sonic spread his arms out as the shine of the Emerald completely encompassed him.

Skid threw an arm over his eyes, "Ahh.." he grunted, the light blinding him a moment, before he saw the Chaos Emeralds also light up and the green dim, and lowered his arm.

"Ah! Hey, no fair!"

Sonic stood as a glowing, powerfully hovering figure in the sky.

His cape draped the skies a moment before he rose his head and chuckled down at his son.

"What are we talkin' about?"

"Grr.. no more games, dad! I want an answer! Answer me!"

"Power up and make me see the man you've truly become. Then we can talk about if I deem you worthy enough to marry and succeed me as king. Especially at such a young and… tender… age."

Sonic was egging him on, tilting his head as he was trying to make a point and tease him quite a bit.

"S-…Show you?"

Skid realized his father wanted him to prove himself, and so he smiled and nodded, powering himself up as well.

"…Dad, you know I'm a pacifist."

"Heh." Sonic leaned down, hovering higher up. "Let's see if you can take on your old man's training, then. But one day… when you're serious about all this…. You'll need to know that by fighting… you're defending." He gripped his two fists, and then bashed them into each other. "Better to know how to protect as both a King, husband, and father. Here we go!"

Sonic continued to instruct Skid, as he powered up and turned a brighter golden than his yellow father. With the two streaks of goldish yellow in the sky, Maria turned from a priestess she was speaking to for information to watch them fly and slightly mock a battle.

It was… stunning.

Her eyes found it a little difficult to keep up with their movements, but it was clear Skid still needed training… Since one clearly knew how to fight, and the other, only in theory. The sparring lesson turned less into 'proving oneself' but more into 'becoming that self'. Sonic was satisfied that he was at least taking the training seriously, as Skid truly felt nervous about his powers for such things, but let out a power blast in the distant ocean, as his father patted his back in encouragement and pride.

Maria was now enchanted by the idea of…

Well, she hoped maybe some power could be activated within her… anyway.

She began to move towards the Master Emerald, walking up the steps before reaching out towards it.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her being, and her hand shook out of fear.

She gripped her arm, trying to compel it to touch the stone, but her fright was prohibiting her from even moving.

She quaked and wondered why she was so shaken up by her father's stories about the Master Emerald… and the regular emeralds….

Was she truly afraid she would forever be useless?

If this didn't work… didn't do anything… what then?

In a field of sorrow, seeming to consume her on each dark front, and canceling out all hope left within her… she stopped shaking and removed her hand from its presence.

She started walked down the altar, towards where Tails was instructing Twirls on a blanket.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, cutting off from this lecture as his daughter clearly didn't seem to be picking up anything, but fiddling with flowers, off in her own world. "Back so soon?"

"..I.." she gripped her arm. "I'm not sure I know how to use Chaos's abilities…"

Tails smiled, "You could use them from here, you know." He winked. "Try it, since the emeralds are so close by. Why not a Chaos spear?"

She hesitated, knowing the move very well. "…I… can't um…" she sucked in her lower lip, biting lightly on it as she looked away in shame.

"…You don't know how to channel it?" Tails tilted his head, and then got up, motioning the proper way to swish out your arm to aim and also explaining the pure, changed heart that was required for Chaos's powers to activate.

"Are you… worried about disappointing yourself? Or Shadow?"

She rubbed her arm, worrying about failure was just part of her now.

What if she couldn't? Or what if her heart wasn't pure enough? What was this 'change' she needed? Did that mean she wasn't good enough as she was, presently?

Needless to say she was willing to at least try and be someone who succeeded…

"Chaos…" she felt a swirling in her chest, and hoped this was what her father had once meant. As she raised her arm to cross her body, she then shot it straight out and down. "Spears!"

….Nothing….

Her eyes twitched, and she continued to try many different things.

Finally, she broke down, crying and heaving at being unable to do anything of use or even have a smidge of her father's power.

For a few moments, Tails just rubbed her back and comforted her.

"It takes a certain kind of emotion." Tails stated, lightly trying to soothe her depressing, but soft cries now. "If you haven't had that knowledge of that certain emotion… it can tough. Prince Shadow never learned how to use Chaos because he resented so many things,… but once he found a purpose for himself again, he rediscovered himself, and that feeling brought a release of Chaos's power."

He waited a moment, hearing her calm down.

"I think maybe you just have to experience more of this life… and it'll come when it's right."

After a while she pulled her knees closer and slumped over, keeping her head ducked down as Tails turned back to his daughter.

"Okay, back to the lesson." He went over and sat down by Twirls again, then spoke over to Maria for a second more. "You should hear this too."

She sniffed, but said nothing. Though… she was listening.

He looked at her a moment before smiling and looking down.

"Chaos used to be free roaming. A spirit of destruction… not knowing anything but the chaotic movement of the universe and the disruptive forces it held. But the ancient kings, almost before any of the kingdoms, showed Chaos the destruction he was causing for the people of this world he dwelled upon. Realizing the terror and destruction he brought to the people of this world, Chaos first experienced compassion, and allowed the wizards and priests of that time to seal him away into the Master Emerald, to be governed by those chosen of himself to wield his power; he also allowed seven servers to control his abilities and powers. It was his way of helping us to escape the fate of being destroyed by his power." As Tails talked, he animated with his hands as a story Shadow had once told Maria came to life in her mind, the scenes and the battles…

Shadow sat with Maria, quite young at this time, who happily clung to his leg, waiting for him to adjust himself before he nodded to her that it was alright to sit up upon his leg.

She opened her mouth and sucked in an excited breath, climbing up as he continued his story.

"Out of gratitude for those brave Hedgehogs, one being our ancestor, Chaos gave their blood a special power. An ability to harness unique abilities granted from himself. That's why, the royal families tend to breed power into their heirs. Sonic's father had a super speed, but Sonic exceeded his father's ability, and now, the Prince can drift at somewhat fascinating speeds."

Maria made a frown and ruffled her nose at the mention of the prince.

He chuckled and smiled slightly at her response, patting her head as she seemed embarrassed at him noticing her dislike of the young Prince.

"Don't worry. I won't have him by you again."

She smiled.

"What… um…" She paused, growing shy and looking away.

"….Your power?" he laughed, leaning his head back before pulling her up and getting up himself.

"I haven't the slightest." He looked down as she cuddled up to his white fluff, and just 'hmph'd at seeing her start to fall asleep.

"Well, perhaps… you may come to know of it. If Chaos permits." He continued to walk, pulling his cape with his free hand that wasn't cradling her and swiped it over himself. It covered her from the harsh sands and cold winds of the night, but also kept her warm being close to him.

He continued, as a nomad, in his dutiful punishment. To bring peace and chart all nations, helping the Chaos kingdom in whatever way he could… to make up for the sins of his clouded past. Where judgements… were based on lies.

"…So that's why Chaos is in the Emeralds, and how they're here in the first place!" Tails happily finished his teachings, but again, Maria peeked up to see the little girl completely off in her own world.

Then again.. a moment ago… so was she.

"…Why do you insist on telling her stories she'll never remember?" She tried to sound kindly about the question, but it came off a little sour…

Tails turned back to her, before his eyes grew soft and hopeful, gently turning back to his daughter. "We don't know that… She's smarter than she looks. She's just… a little bad at focusing is all." In absolute love, he leaned over and patted her head, rubbing it as she giggled and looked up to him, coming back to the world they were apart of and jumping into his arms.

"Daddy, daddy!"

As she clung to his stomach, he smiled and wrapped his arms and tails around her, bending his head. "I'll teach her everything I know. Time and time again. Because that's all I really can do. Just wait on her own time to understand." He then looked back up at Maria, his tails wagging in his joy. "Doesn't Shadow also give you a lot of patience too?"

She flinched, before turning more directly to him as if wanting to state something back… but held a hand over to her heart.

Guilt swarmed her face, as she looked down and tucked her legs to the side and under herself.

She remained silent…

"I bet you have a special power deep inside you, Maria. Maybe more than the Emeralds can activate, or even you can use on your own." Tails then got up, waving to Sonic and Skid with Twirls in his other arm.

"You should stay, haha!" he chuckled, then turned back to her once he knew Sonic and Skid got the message that it was getting around the time to head out again.

"S… stay?"

She seemed confused.

"Yeah, stay with us in the castle till Shadow comes to get you."

Maria's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, getting up.

"No. I-I mustn't. I've already disobeyed my father by leaving the school grounds… I must go back and await his return there…" she quickly started back to the horses, before halting and withdrawing her hands.

"…" she turned around and bowed to Tails. "I shall not trouble you anymore!"

"Wait! At least take Skid's horse-!"

"I thank you for your consideration but I must kindly decline-"

A gust of air seemed to swoop her up and carry her farther into the sky.

"Ah..!"

"If you're going back, at least let me take you there!"

"Y..You… L-let me down! This instance! I-….ahh…"

At first, she fought back in a struggle for a slight moment against Skid, but then suddenly, seeing the ground below her and the beautiful landscape of the once desolated land her father used to rule…

She was caught staring below her and admiring the vantage point.

It was a beautiful view, and he was gently carrying her in his arms while flying through the air at a pleasant and relaxing pace.

Below, they saw the figures of Sonic and Tails waving them off and getting on horses, before she blushed and turned to Skid, still looking a bit awestruck but denying help.

"I-..I um…"

He smiled down to her, before leaning his head closer to hers, "No need to thank me. I couldn't let your shoes get filled with sandy dirt now, could I?"

"You… You're being awfully kind…" she looked away, ducking her head down to avoid eye contact, before he laughed and she immediately reflexed to looking up again.

"What's so funny?"

"Hehe, you don't really say how you're truly feeling… do you?"

"I'll have you know, you don't have the right to know anything about me…"

She said that with a light tone, but looked away, as if sorrow was mixed in somehow…

Instead of the stinging edge it could have caused… it was more silently self-loathing than anything else.

"…I think you may not know yourself." It was bold to say, but he also spoke this with soft kindness.

"I think you have to learn how amazing you are too,… Maria."

"Hmph. Well, I can't fly. There's that." She smiled, closing her eyes as he returned the gesture.

"But you can smile."

She blinked her eyes opened and looked back up to him.

He winked.

"That's a pretty amazing sight too."

Her face brightened to a beautiful hue of red, before turning away and slightly fighting him on his hold.

"Y-you're too close!"

"Hahaha! You only noticed that now?"

"I-I noticed!"

"Beforehand? Why didn't you say anything then, eh?"

He smirked, teasing her before she tried to fight back more and he just laughed at her struggles,…

Until she accidentally knocked him in the cheek with her fist.

"Oh!" she covered her face, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Ow…" he whined slightly, before looking at her with a pout.

"You may not be able to fly,… but you sure can hit."

"Forgive me, your highness!"

"Hey, what's with this 'highness' stuff again? I'm Skid, remember. Just Skid. And it's quite rare to find a woman who can knock a fella good like that."

His smile was so kind… it wasn't like her father's, but it filled her with the same sense of security and hope….

She looked down and remained still the rest of the trip. Her hand lightly gripping his shoulder for support, but the touch was enough to satisfy him.

He just wanted to get to know her… be closer to her… more than ever now.

As he dropped her off by the school, she quickly started to move away before stopping abruptly… having her hands together a moment, overlapping the other before she slightly turned herself around in a few steps.

"You… I'm thankful for today."

"…Your welcome."

He nodded.

He stared… and so she dipped her head down more, fidgeting in nervous jitters… for some reason…

"Can I call on you again?"

"Call?"

She looked up, not sure what he was saying and blinked in innocence.

"Heh." he grinned, thinking her adorable, before blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"What I mean is… can I come see you again?"

He closed his eyes and looked back to her, smiling like a shy boy asking for another date.

However… she wasn't sure the intent, but was frazzled by it nonetheless.

Her quills slightly stood up on end before she shook her head.

"O-oh no! That's fine! Please." She bowed, smiling. "I'm sure Twirls will be happy to see you."

He flinched, "T-Twirls?"

He realized she thought he meant picking Twirls up… and sighed, showing some disappointment in that.

"Right, Twirls… I'll do that then." He hunched a little over, but smiled soon after and gave her his father's signature thumbs up.

"Till we meet again! .. Maria .."

He said her name with such profound elegance…

"…Till then."

In a flustered walk, she quickly made her way back into the building, where she noticed other women who worked there were hiding and giggling at the scene.

She quickly made her way passed them in embarrassment, before Skid slightly stepped into the air, waiting to see the last glimpse of her, and not caring about the other girls before grinning and kicking his feet out in a giddy glee.

"Ya-hoooo!"

He took off then, happy as ever to have been reunited with what he believed was his 'true love'.

"She's back!?"

"Yes! Isn't it horrible!"

"Oh, you… it's wonderful!"

Amy, in her surprise at hearing all this, swung her arms together and up by her face, thrilled her son was finally in love with just one girl.

And the girl she was hoping could fully unite the conquered Ark kingdom with the Chaos Kingdom once and for all!

Officially…. Of course. ;)

"Where is she staying!?"

"A school off by the sides of the town.."

Sonic was still glowing, having not powered down as he removed his shoes, before sighing.

He then looked to Amy in a sly way and laid back, "How long has it been..? Since we've had a… 'super' time?" he grinned with wicked intent.

She pfft'd at him trying to change the topic, and then continued with their conversation, walking by the bed. "So she's staying here… I wonder what happened to Shadow that would compel him to leave her behind like this.." she put a finger to her mouth as Sonic looked disappointed, before moving up and opening his arms to her.

"Hey… I want some love here." He teased, "Don't ignore me… Ammmyyy~" In weariness, he whined and leaned towards her as she once again walked by him.

"Sonic! Do you know what this means?! He could court her more easily now! Hehehe~ My son, in love with an Ark princess~" she swooned, as he fell to his side at trying to follow her, and let his arms flop down.

"Yeah. Our dethroned, immortal enemy's daughter. Grrrk!" he stretched himself out again, his arms reaching for her off the side of the bed and his hands flexing to try and reach her. "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie..!" He muttered as he stretched himself more towards her across the bed, laying on his back, raising his head back and up to try and make himself longer.

She looked to him and smiled, giggling before walking over and letting him pull her towards him. "Yes! Success!"

He rolled over and brought her with him, making her laugh as he smothered her.

"You've certainly gotten more affectionate over the years." Amy commented, opening one eye and squinting the other as he nuzzled her.

"Haa…" he let out a sigh and released her from his tight hold. "… I saw how Skid was with Maria, and…" he peeked up at her from the angle his head was at on the bed. "And I couldn't help but remember how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am… that I get to keep you." He lifted a thumb up and gently stroked her cheek, making her giggle again.

"Is that so?"

"I don't approve of him taking over the throne just yet… and I still think he's far too young for marriage but… if that's what the two want." He turned to lay on his back and stretched again,… before bursting out laughing.

"But she's a hard one! He'll be chasing her for some time. Hahahaha!"

"Oh really…?"

Amy looked away a moment, before smirking and thinking of how she could help her son…

"Sounds familiar! Teehee~" she giggled.

"Oh, completely."

"Which means… he'll probably win her over in time."

She cuddled up next to him, placing a hand on his chest and then her head under his own.

He looked down a moment, and then put one hand behind his head and the other he lowered to fiddle slightly with her hair and quills. Stroking them out, feeling the tips a moment, before releasing them and repeating the process again.

"Well… if he plays his cards right…"

"Hmm?" She looked up, curious what he meant by that. "As in?"

He moved down to be level with her and smiled.

"So long as he's handsomely persuasive… I don't think she'll be able to resist him."

She smiled, and they lightly kissed before Sonic rolled to be on top of her, turning it more passionate, until Amy stopped him.

"Haha! You were serious about the whole 'super' thing, weren't you?"

"Honey, I'm still charged up!" he laughed, "Ready to go!" His super form flared a moment in a bright glow, showing he was still pretty much powered up still for anything…

"You're ridiculous." She moved away from him as he suddenly looked rejected.

"Hey! How did the roles shift here?!" He reached to grip her legs before she fully departed under the covers to get to bed, and clung to them as if desperately begging.

"Don't do this to me, Amy!"

"Power down and get some sleep." She cooed, lovingly kissing his forehead as he whined and frowned.

"Ammmyy…~"

Maria waited on the steps of the school's porch. Every night she did this. Waiting….

She looked around, hearing a scurrying outside the arch of the school's entrance and perking her ears up in anticipation… her eyes intently staring at the entrance…

A small mouse scampered by, and her expectant eyes lowered in sorrow, before she pulled her legs towards her and continued to wait….

And wait…

And wait…

Till the head-teacher would come out, gently scold her, and send her off to bed.

Every day, Skid would come to drop off Twirls and also pick her up as well. Spending more time than usual to do so since he now was always striking up conversation with Maria.

She would sometimes try to walk away, but he would pursue, letting Twirls play a little longer as he would see Maira get shy all of a sudden. As she spoke though, he would imagine that beautiful smile on her face, and gently, he would reach out to lightly touch a lose piece of fabric of hers… or lightly her hair,.. her anything to feel like he was closer somehow… that she was actually there, and speaking to him. He would follow behind and perform these little gestures of love softly and silently, simply wanting what he couldn't fully reach as she would turn around and he would pull his hand back, listening before trying to push the conversation further and not let her end it abruptly.

Even if she did ask kindly…

Over time, their communication turned lighter and more easier, friendlier, until finally he started pushing a little more forwardly for her to join him and live at the Castle.

It was common knowledge that both he, and his father, weren't the most patient of royalty, but the girls at the school were surprised that he was sticking around for so long with this stubborn and usually quiet, to herself, kind of girl.

"He's taking his sweet time.." Skid muttered under his breath, still following Maria before she sat down at a bench inside the open school's sections where trees were mixed with the pavements of cobblestones and benches like these were. Scattered sunshine fell from the piercing rays that got through the thick cover of leaves overhead, and down upon them on the bench.

She sat as he ruffled some leaves off the bench and sat down as well, scooting closer, and trying to see her face. "I'm not trying to say anything negative about your father… but I think it would be good for you to come to the castle. You wouldn't have to work for your food. Or scrape up the dirty walls to compensate for a place to sleep. I'm trying to tell ya, Maria, you're better off with us for a while… until your father comes back." He took a bold move and gripped her hands that were lightly placed on her lap, but there for a reason.

She was trying not to get so close… trying desperately to push away her enjoyment of his company…

For the past while.. he had been her only friend. The only one willing to speak with her, hear her thoughts, listen to her reasoning and subtle complaints.

She tried so desperately not to get attached, or even to complain that much… it became easier to not complain to herself when he would smile and brighten up her often gloomy, waiting day.

He saw her not resist his touch and quickly moved in, getting down on his knee and now holding both hands in his own.

"Maria, please… I hate to think of another second of you wallowing away in here… when you could be completely spoiled at my place! I'll take care of you. I'll provide and we can talk every day! No time restraints! Ah! W-well.. unless I have some duties but… Oh, they don't matter that much anyway!" he scratched the back of his head, before shaking it and looking determined to convince her again.

"Come with me. Please? I promise you'll be happy there! You can smile every day! What do you say, Maria? Wait at the castle. I'm begging ya here!"

She felt weak in his touch, and was completely torn by his sincerity when she looked at the ground and to the sides of him, trying to think this through some more.

"…Maria.." His eyes weakened as well, seeing her still struggling to answer him.

"Maria,… you do know how I feel about you… right?"

She flinched, before continuing to avoid eye contact.

"…If Shadow.." he took a strong breath in, knowing he needed to tread lightly here, before moving his leg out and scooting closer again, still by the bench but now fully there by her with one knee on the ground.

"If he doesn't… come.." he looked away, "And we'll give him every opportunity to do so.. but…" he turned back to her, a lovestruck man, as she shook her head lightly.

"Skid.. please, .. don't-"

He tightened the line on his lips, and went for it.

Tilting his head, it was the first time he truly meant a kiss.

For her, it was the first time she had ever experienced a kiss.

It was a sensation she wasn't prepared for, but she felt her body give into it all the less.

When she finally realized she was kissing him back, she pulled away, shocked and gasping some air back in.

"I can't do this.." she got up, moving away from him as she removed her hands, walking to the tree and gripping her arms around herself.

"My father is coming!"

"Maria.." Skid got up, being a bit more aggressive in his language now, but never forceful with his touch…

He lightly turned her to him, speaking firmly out of love and care for her. "I don't think he's coming back, Maria."

"No!" she fought him slightly, but she felt the choking grip of something lodged in her throat, a swelling in her heart, and the tears threatening her voice and sight.

"He.. He loves me too… He didn't abandon me! He wouldn't.. he couldn't…" she started to cry and sobbed in Skid's arms, as he held her and closed his eyes, allowing her to release the pain she's been feeling for.. oh, so long...

It was heartbreaking, but Maria started to believe that perhaps Shadow did leave her so she could live her life without the hardships that were being placed because of him.

It's true she was old enough to manage on her own… but every bit of her being within her body wanted to be with him again… it wasn't enough to wait, or live her life, unless there was hope he would return…

"Maria…" A gentle voice broke her sorrows as she gained control of herself, and looked up at Skid.

"I love you more than I could ever say… more deeply with each passing day… if you'll have me, I want to marry you, Maria."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back, a bit out of his grasp.

"..What?"

He loved her?

Marriage..?

Suddenly, the wheels in Maria's head started turning…

She looked up.

All those stories of being dethroned, of being accursed because of her father's ageless sins. The memories of stories told of her once royal father, and his eternal servitude all came rushing back into her mind.

'…If I married Skid…' she locked his pleading eyes to her own strategizing ones. '… I can reclaim my birthright… my father's throne and honor… his blood would no longer be doomed but redeemed through me… Through Skid…'

She stood straighter, just like Shadow had taught her.

She held in a breath, trying to calm herself through her rush of tears.

She looked royal, even spoke with only a slight quake in her voice, but with elegance like a Queen.

"I will." She nodded.

Skid looked shocked and amazed, unable to speak.

"…I'll marry you… Skid."

While preparations for the wedding were on their way… a dark figure, clothed in blood, continued across the landscape with a hunt for vengeance and final peace for his interests; slaying and killing in the name of that hoped for peace for him and his daughter.

A man scurried back across the ground, his eye already sliced and bleeding on his right side, before he held a hand up as the figure proceeded to advance; his cape flying threateningly in the storm. The rain beat down with wind lapping at his darkened figure in the night.

The hills gave a contrast to the brilliant darkness with the bluish light of the moon…

A crack of thunder as he placed one last foot fall down, and hovered over the man, dipping his head slightly up.

"Why… how are you able to do this!? Your oath forbades you! I'm of the Chaos decent! I command you-!"

"The oath… cannot save you now." Shadow drew forth his sword to the side, as the man panicked.

The man, his mouth completely agape by seeing the weapon that will end the last moments of his life, quickly cried out. "HOOOWW?!" his shrill pierced the skies, as lightning struck once again.

Prince Shadow raised his sword, the light from the electric skies revealing his true identity.

"By Right of Fathers… I slay you for your daring to hunt my daughter down and take her from me…"

The man's eyes widened, the reflection of the gun-sword in his eyes.

"…with ill-intent…"

He slashed the man through and watched the corpse fall, looking up to the fierce skies as the clouds bellowed a cry.

"…It is done." He stated, and sheathed his sword, turning around.

"They are all dead."

News of The Vagabond Prince of Peace's deed had spread across the land, even to the ears of the Chaos King… as he had slayed in the name of the Right of Fathers, none could condemn his deed based on his oath… all the Bandits and thieves and bounty hunters that dared to take Maria were now gone. Leaving only a warning… a bloody reminder… that all who would dare try for Maria's capture, or even hire for the action to be done, would suffer the same fates as the reddened halls of noblemen's homes, or the blood fields of the uncharted territories and wastelands… or the mountainscapes slathered in the light of the sunset of ended lives… Or the burned and ruined wastelands of bounty hunter, barbarian, savages huts and tents… for red was no illusion of the sun, but the reality of his fatherly wrath and vengeance.

Shadow… was once again feared in every land, and uttered in dread upon every tongue…

But one who didn't know.

"This is murder… this is all, cold murder!" Sonic, holding the articles of reported war-zones of major massacres across the countries adjacent to his own… and worse… far worse reports from places even farther than Shadow's known maps were proclaiming deaths and bloodshed across the paper's scribbled, frightened, and hurried ink stains.

How they knew that Shadow was Sonic's responsibility still puzzled him. But apparently, the Prince was more 'popular' and the oath… well-known… now than ever.

He slammed the papers down, and threw his other hand upon his face, his gritted teeth baring in his tensed sorrow.

"RAAHHH!"

"Sonic, calm down!"

Tails tried to rush to him. Knuckles was by his side but remained still and calm with his arms folded, as Sonic swiped the accounts off his desk; letting them all in their unique ways of written address fall in chunks to the ground.

Tails pulled back, flinching at the sight before worriedly looking back at Sonic, who clung to the study room's drapes on the long window… as if gripping it for support to not fall.

"I thought he was a changed man… but I suppose his tendencies for violence were still within him all along…"

"Sonic, he was trying to send a message. He wanted Maria and himself free!" Tails, speaking reason, bent down to pick one of the papers up and shake it at Sonic's face.

Sonic turned around, his upset demeanor showing in his chest rising and falling before he leaned his head back, shaking it, and then moving away from his friend.

"He lied to me! They may have been men of the wrong trades and crowds… but this is a genocide! So what if they were criminals!? They were men! And all under my law I gave him… the Law he requested so many years ago to protect his daughter… Grah!" he slammed his fist into the wall, and turned back to Knuckles.

"I want him arrested! I want every man hunting his hide! I want him to explain himself and what he's done. Realize that he's threatened another war with countless other kingdoms! They're looking to me to right this wrong! Those were also their people! Dirty and filthy as they were… this is still human life!"

"…Crimes gone down though…" Knuckles nodded, remaining calm through Sonic's outbursts.

Sonic reached his hands up as if to strangle his friend before shaking his head and falling away from Knuckles, landing in a chair.

"Oh.. Knuckles… thanks for keeping things sane…" Sonic rubbed the tips of his forehead's temples, before relaxing fully back in his chair.

"Better?" Knuckles smirked, as Sonic nodded.

"As better as I can be… Tails… I don't want anymore statistics… I just want to know where he is and if he's stopping already..." Sonic rubbed his head with both hands now, as Tails nodded and brought forth some documents, not showing them to Sonic as he stated.

"He was last reported coming out of the jungles. Heading for us…"

"For us?" Sonic removed his hands, looking up as he hunched his back forward and over on the chair, feet apart.

"So… Does that mean he's..?"

"I think.. personally… if Shadow killed to protect him and Maria… and now that his message of 'leave us alone' is finally across every criminals mind… I think he's heading to reclaim what is his.. Sonic.."

"So does he know?" Sonic suddenly looked sorrowful again, but seriously concerned as he stared straight into Tails's eyes.

"Does he know that she's agreed to marry Skid?"

The two looked away in opposite directions, and Sonic looked down, nodding at their response.

"Right…. I get it." Sonic took a deep breath, and let it noisily come out, rubbing the back of his head now.

"He knows."

"It's likely he's gonna claim the excuse of Right of Fathers again to pull Maria away from this marriage." Tails turned to Sonic again, as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy." He shook his head and covered his face, laughing slightly. "Skid's not gonna stand for that."

"We're preparing guards. But it is law. He can take her if he so wishes." Knuckles gestured a hand out, "We think…" he then motioned to him and Tails, before speaking once again to Sonic more casually, "That cancelling the wedding may put people at ease… we don't think he'll threaten with anything, since his clear and only motive is to get Maria back… but we're uncertain and so we just want to play it safe."

"Play it safe… heh. Since when have I ever played it safe?" Sonic got up, showing now his slight frustration in Shadow's actions. However… everyone knew that deep down… his actions… weren't showing his actual rage like before that he was trying to keep down and out of sight.

He had tried to forgive Shadow, even let him live… but this…

This didn't look like it was going to end well.

"My fathers fought Shadow and their fathers before them. I defeated Shadow. I gave him an escape from his crimes." He clenched his fist. "I've even allowed his own daughter to be invited into my home and into the very family her father sought to slaughter for centuries! Eons! And is he grateful for anything I've done for him? Even in allowing his own KIN TO RULE ONCE AGAIN IN THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE?!"

"Sonic..." Tails bent his ears back, as Knuckles once again tried to remain calm and let Sonic vent.

He lowered his head, closing his eyes as Sonic continued.

"I'll personally kill him… I will… For causing the brink of war!"

"Would you have done differently?"

Sonic's fist, shaking violently over his intensely sharpened eyes suddenly relaxed as did his gaze.

He looked surprised by the question and turned to Knuckles.

"What?"

"Knuckles…" Tails looked worriedly at his question, but Knuckles kept a cool demeanor…

"You've got an only child. Heir to everything you've ever worked for, and the love of your posterity. Would you allow thieves, and mongrels, and corrupted officials to continually endanger the only family you've ever created with your own bare hands?!"

Sonic held in his wrath, but it was clear upon his face that he was starting to sympathize, and looked away.

"…You've never had a daughter,… Sonic." Tails finally spoke up, being brave.

"…But I would do anything…" he started to tear up, his shoulders bouncing as he closed his now streaking with tears eyes and clenched his fists. "Anything to keep Twirls out of harms way…"

"…Shadow acted under law… But that doesn't excuse the mass killings of lives… even outside the Chaos Kingdom." Sonic moved towards his desk, placing a hand on it as he stared out at the sunny window…

"Nations want their dues… He's not even, legally, a Chaos citizen. But a servant of it… He must pay by their hands too…"

"Even if we forgive him… he's got a new debt to pay." Knuckles sighed, and scratched behind his head, seeming to just state facts. "My people sure as heck won't let him off so easily… no matter what reasons he may have carried…"

"There is no excuse for blood other than defense. And Shadow will claim it, Sonic." Tails wiped his face and looked up, trying to be professional again.

"I know…" Sonic leaned against the side of the window, staring out at it still.

"We may pardon all offense… but he'll have to deal with them himself."

The two smiled, seeing Sonic was going to let Shadow off the hook, but…

Only as far as he could.

"But I have to do something… after all, these other kingdoms will despise me if I pardon all offenses." Sonic turned around and put both arms out on the table, peering down and looming over the papers spread out upon it…

"But what about Maria?" Tails asked, "Are you still going to give her up too?"

"… That's for Skid to decide." Sonic moved away, heading for the door. "But I won't allow Shadow to fight him. Right of Father's or not. He is my only son, and heir to the Chaos throne… I won't let him risk his life…"

"…." The two remained silent, knowing that wasn't going to end well.

"…For the hand of an enemy's daughter."

"She's his true love!"

"She's a threat to peace now. We have to let Shadow take her back."

"Sonic, you can't-!"

"Amy! It's the only way!"

Amy fell to her knees, gripping Sonic's waist as she slid down, crying profusely.

"He won't just let her go… he loves her, Sonic! He loves her.." she cried, as Sonic clenched his jaw, and looked away from her, not bearing to see her so distraught.

"For the good of the kingdom… he can't marry her."

"Does he know about this? Does she even-?"

"She'll hear that her father's come back for her and leave his side in a heartbeat." Sonic tried to move out of Amy's grip, pulling her away as she clung even the more tighter.

"Amy…" he gritted his teeth, trying to not make this difficult.

"You can't just ignore his feelings!"

"I can't ignore my kingdom, either! Isn't that something you taught me!?"

"Would you have let your father, if he was still around, have thrown me out because I wasn't royalty!?"

She slammed her hands down and released him, crying as Sonic's eyes blinked in astonishment at the question, seeing how much pain this was causing Amy…

She was feeling the pain of what would happen if Skid found out… if he knew what his father was about to do…

"Amy…" Sonic bent down, cupping her face with his hands, trying to be sensitive to her motherly care for her son. "I love him too. I would fight for you, of course I would. But this isn't us. This is bigger than just my father… who, by the way, would have been swayed by my mother's compassion for you to reconsider." He smirked, having already told her that his mother was approving of them one day having an affair anyway.

"But he'll kill Skid, Amy." Sonic stopped the chuckling moment to turn it back to reality now.

He let his forehead touch hers, as her eyes shot open in fright.

"He'll kill him… if he tries to keep her."

The day of the wedding quickly approached, and Skid and Maria were already halfway through planning. Sonic came in to a large study room, looking strong with his brow fully down between his eyes,…

Something was wrong.

He closed the door behind him, some books on the nearby bookcases shook slightly with the impact of force from it. He folded his arms, seeing the servant rush in, looking a bit like he had stumbled to make his way as speedily as he could over here...

"Where's my son?"

"S-Sire… h-..Ehem, he asks you to wait."

"Wait!? When Shadow's on his-..!" he sighed, and lowered his shoulders, having had his arms pulse out as if ready to shoot off and track down his son.

He had to be sensitive, Amy told him so.

"Fine…" he grumbled, and turned away; his royal cape flying behind him a moment with the spin of his turn. As he folded his arms again, frustrated, he spoke once more but with a much more calmer tone. "But tell him to come at once."

"Yes, your grace!"

The servant quickly bowed and rushed off, traveling down the many halls and walkways till he finally stopped for air, seeing Maria and Skid in the open gardens and her bending down to examine a flower.

She smiled up to Skid as they seemed to talk about it.

As he regained his breath, he also admired the beautiful scene between the two,… before hurriedly continuing to rush in his errand to get to Skid.

"Prince Skid! Your father is waiting ever so patiently… which you know isn't easy for him." He hunched over and tapped his chest, trying to get another second wind again as Maria got up, looking concerningly to Skid and the man.

"Whatever is he so impatient about?" Maria asked, before turning to Skid and putting a hand on her heart. "I hope nothing has gone astray…"

"Don't worry." Skid comforted her by placing a hand to her chin, squeezing it slightly in a playful and loving way before releasing it and having her smile shyly and look down, cutely lowering her eyes as she nodded. "My father doesn't quite understand the term 'busy' when it comes to someone other himself." He grinned, and put his hands behind his back, lightly rocking on his heels.

"Tell my father I'm coming. But after I speak to my… future wife." He turned to Maria, gesturing out a hand and speaking that last title with such fondness and joy that when she raised her head, she had to gaze into his eyes a moment out of awe.

He had so much love for her… she wondered if she'll ever be able to love quite as deeply as he did.

She always didn't feel enough, but every little thing she could try and do he absolutely adored! So…

Perhaps… she was just fine the way she was. The way she loved that most suited her comfortability.

He led her by his hand in a gentlemen's manner over to a gazebo, letting her move her dress so she could sit down as he sat beside her.

"Maria.. you've made me so happy these last few weeks… And it's almost been a full year since we've truly gotten to know each other… I just have to ask you something. Something that will put my troubled heart to ease."

He looked away before back to her with such sincerity, it caught her breath every time.

"Whatever it is you wish to know…" she smiled then, "You may gladly receive it."

He smiled, and looked down, nervously taking her hands. "I love you not for beauty's sake or even by rank or anything under any silly motion than that I absolutely adore being around you. Everything about you is springtime to me. My father once told me… he felt like spring anytime my mother would smile… and I honestly believe that out of all these flowers growing here… today. Under this… wonderfully constructed royal garden of ours, that you're the one I've seen grown the most here in the castle. You've learned to accept yourself. I've seen that lately… and… and you've even allowed me to indulge you with silly talk of love like this." He leaned forward, gently letting his nose rest by hers, making her duck her head and blush. This action made a small giggle escape her lips quickly, before looking up back at him.

He truly made her feel… something.

Was this love?

"But Maria… I don't want you to do anything you're not 100 percent ready for, or wanting. I want you to truly know I love you, dearly. And I… I…" he stuttered a moment, his eyes turning to sorrow before he looked away.

Her smile faded, and she looked even more worried with concern for him.

She tried to turn to see his face more.

"Skid?"

"I'm so terribly happy with you… if you were to answer me… I feel I may either burst with joy, or die of grief." He shook his head.

"All my life I've been chasing girls just to find one that could make me feel like how my mother or father describes being in love to be like… but all those girls were missing things. Either too short, too tall, too shinny, so boring,… all… unimpressive. Though I swore I liked them all."

He rolled his eyes, before keeping his face forward and away from eye contact with Maria.

He still held her hands though… and she gripped them tighter suddenly… seeing something pure and true escaping at last from the depths of his hearts.

"All girls were flowers to me… and I wanted to be king over all the flowers of the world… because I never wanted any of them to wilt under oppression, pain, sorrow, affliction… I wanted to protect them all from poverty and strife. I guess in a sense… I wanted to be a hero like my father was. Not for the praise.. but for the love of many."

Maria caught her breath then.

"…But with you, Maria." He looked back at her, his eyes glossy from his very soul being poured out before her.

"All I've ever wanted… was just for you to love yourself."

Her mouth gaped open slightly, her eyes bending back as understanding flooded her mind, and she lowered her head to scan the ground around her as her heart and mind were communicating at lightning speeds now.

"I know this seems… a little fast." Skid looked away, almost embarrassed to admit that. "But I love you. I sincerely do. There's not another flower in this world I want by my side than you! Please, Maria, I must know… I hate rushing you but this is what I need! I need to know."

She could barely speak.

"Do you truly want to marry me? Truly love me? Because I will do anything, and wait as long as the earth spins to hear your answer. But not like this… not if you're only going with this for reasons other than-" he scanned the ground too, putting emotion and emphasis in his words before her head shot up and forward, out and elongated towards him.

"I do."

"….What?" he turned back to her, a little confused as his heart raced… but he wasn't sure if it was fright or excitement.

She held her mouth open a little longer, before nodding and speaking again, her eyes never leaving his own shocked ones.

"I do… love…. you."

His staring blinks and dumbfounded expression suddenly turned to an overjoyed open-grin.

"You do!?"

She lightly smiled, before having tears leak from her eyes against her will as she nodded, dropping her head down and wiping her face.

"I think I do."

He suddenly let her hands go, backing away as he threw his own up. "YOU DO!" he raced around the courtyard, the throne room, the council room, shaking men's hands and shouting, "SHE LOVES ME!" before being careful not to trample any flowers in the gardens to speed and drift back over to Maria, embracing her and almost having her fully fall backwards at the force of him suddenly stopping and sitting by her again.

"Thank you, Maria! I promise-No… SWEAR to be a good man, husband, and king for you! It's an oath I shall never fail you with!"

She patted his back, trying to calm him down before nodding, and scooting further into the embrace. "I trust you will." She then looked to the skies…

"More than he… perhaps." She shifted her eyes in sorrow over and away from the moment…

How could her father leave her? When he had once sworn a similar oath to her?

And then the doors were barged open…

The two unembraced as a few knights were called to the throne room, and then suddenly an explosion that threw them back.

The two gasped before Skid got up, protectively moving in front of her. "What's going on!?"

The same servant from before, rushed out with torn clothes and burnt hair, falling to Skid's feet as he panted for breath.

"Sire! It's… He's returned!" He bowed profoundly to Skid before horror took over him and he rose his head again. "He's come for the girl!"

Skid's eyes widened but searched in confusion.

"Who's come for..?"

Maria's eyes shrunk a moment before dilating and opening again, honing in on the entrance to the halls where the throne room lie…

She got up slowly.

Lightly breathing…

"…Father..?"

Sonic sped into the destruction of the throne room, seeing Tails fall back as he raced up and caught him.

"What's going on!?"

"Shadow! He's demanding Maria!" Tails gripped his friend's shoulder by twisting himself around to do so, since his back was facing Sonic from where he caught him.

"What!?" Sonic glared and bit his jaw tightly down, getting up as Tails also dusted himself off and returned to his side, looking out in the dust-filled, dark grey cloud before it cleared momentarily for Shadow's figure to be standing on a fallen piece of the roof's pillars; pointing his gun-sword towards a Knight's head.

"Where is your… King?" Shadow hissed and spat out the word, clearly enraged as the poor junior knight trembled in his unfitting knight's armor, trying to pull his helmet up to look at the sun-tipped blade before him, his doom it seemed.

The clattering of the armor was silenced the second Sonic stepped forward, drawing his own Chaos blade and parleying with a swing to clang against Shadow's own sword.

"Well.. you look good… for coming on a few thousand years." Sonic kid, before flinging the sword up and away from his knight.

"Get out of here, kid… this doesn't concern the knights…. Actually," Sonic was acting cool for a moment, stepping in front of the knight to defend him before turning to slightly speak to him over his shoulder, "Please make sure Amy doesn't find out the mess we've made." He sheepishly had a sweat-drop slide just slightly down the side of his face, before closing his eyes and giving a nervous smile. "Please."

"Hmph." Shadow stepped back, walking to the side of the fallen pillar and tilted roof before making his way down. Looming for a second over Sonic though, he spoke as he gestured his hand around, "I won't ask for anything less than is my right… I want my daughter from the hands of your covetous son!"

He hopped down and swiped his sword out, showing some rebellion but also, mostly, letting out some steam.

"Where is she!?"

"Do you really think I'd allow a marriage she didn't want to be apart of?" Sonic bent his head down, not being intimidated by Shadow's outrage.

"Pfft. She wouldn't marry unless I gave command too." He pointed the sword up to Sonic. "You gave me the Right of Father's! She is under my protection!"

"The girl is a woman now, Shadow! That right has long been overused." Sonic turned himself to the side, standing boldly before Shadow.

"You murdered under the name of pride! Not protection!"

Shadow's eyes widened, before he went to slash a deadly wage of war, before Maria and Skid drifted into the hall.

"FATHER!"

Sonic had leaned back, but never stepped down. Now he looked over to Skid and Maria, as Skid didn't want to set her down but did so as she struggled.

She raced towards her father, but stopped at Sonic's hand rising.

"You win. You'll get the girl back. But you still have to pay for your interkingdom crimes."

"Crimes?" Maria let the air out of her strained but elated lungs. She was so thrilled to see her father… but…

"Crimes? What crimes? What is he talking about.. father?" She tilted her head towards her shoulder, not sure what was happening here.

Realizing she hadn't heard, Shadow glanced her way and then to Sonic.

"Oh? So not only were you ignorant,… But my son didn't have the time to hear it for himself either."

Skid was also confused, walking forward and towards Maria.

"Dad,… what on earth are you-?"

Shadow, seeing from the corner of his eye the movement of Skid's feet coming closer to Maria, swung his sword and fired off a warning shot by his feet, making Skid stumble back out of shock.

"SHADOOWWW!" Sonic sped forward, their swords collided and Shadow braced himself.

Being close to Shadow's face with their swords locked in a 'X', Sonic spoke through gritted teeth. "I could have you KILLED for even daring to point a sword at me.. but firing towards my only son-!"

"I won't have anyone taking my daughter away from me. Not one soul shall lay a finger on her head!" Shadow dipped his head down, "I'd be willing to wage war for her! I'd take on the kings of the Chaos Kingdom again and again! As if it was her namesake all over again!"

"And would you kill her descendants too? If she refused!?"

"Refused?" Shadow smirked, "What reason would pursue her to disobey me? HRAAH!" He thrusted Sonic away from him.

"I'm here to claim my right! Either hand over my daughter, or you will face war again! I won't have another thing taken from me. Not her… not ever again…" he held his sword over his face, before swiping it down, a tradition of the Ark Kingdom. A declaration of future battles if agreements weren't made.

"Maria of old is dead, Shadow! You're talking about your daughter as if she's dying too!" Sonic stepped forward, "She AGREED to be married to my son! While you were out killing millions upon millions of thieves, bandits, hooligans… just to get a point across!" He clenched his fists, as Maria's heart dropped suddenly.

"…what..?"

She turned to her beloved father.

"Is that what you want your daughter to know your love by?! Bloodshed and sins!?"

Shadow's anger suddenly turned to a frown, his shoulders moved up with a steady breath and lowered to show him coming out of his blood-seeking state.

He lowered his blade, letting the tip just barely hover over the floor with crumbled pieces of the ceiling upon it; Shattered and dirtying up the place with reflections of the sunlight draping down from slots in the broken roof above.

"…Bloodsheds?" Maria moved closer to her father, "Father, it can't be true." Her voice shook slightly, "You killed all those men… who were after me?"

"Or dare would be." Shadow confirmed, not even looking to her as he eyed Sonic down.

He was making him look like the villain again!

Sonic purposefully wanted to avoid this… but Skid had kept him waiting too long!

"Dad… Dad you're not gonna just let him go with her… are you?" Skid turned to his father, who also didn't acknowledge him with eye-contact.

"He has to leave, Skid… He's banished for who knows how long… and knowing that thousands of other lands want his head,.. he's going to have to fight to even keep himself alive." Sonic showed no mercy in that statement.

"Of course, if he wanted to spare his daughter of such affairs-"

"Shut up. The more you talk, the less you remind me of that king who defeated me so long ago."

Shadow almost growled out, as Sonic let a small portion of his lip curl up in entertainment at Shadow's words.

"Oh really?"

"Dad!"

"Quiet, son. You're the reason we're in this mess." He rose his sword, "If it weren't for your undying love for the girl, none of this would be happening."

"He still would have killed."

"Yes, but at least banishing him would have been easier to deal with." Sonic then spoke louder, showing he was addressing Shadow now, and bobbed his head up. "Hey! Take the girl and get out! Your oath is worthless if you're a criminal again. I'll be forced to hunt you down but thanks to law you're only found an offender. But you threatened peace, meaning I'm handing you over to every sorry kingdom you offended. Let them do what they will, you'll probably endure and live through it anyway."

"How heartless can you be!?" Maria, in absolute horror and love turned desperately to Sonic, not a hint of anger but mostly justice in her voice. "He was protecting me!"

"From men who hadn't committed the crime."

"Yet." Shadow slurred out the word as if it was proof enough, or a cuss word rolling off his teeth.

"You wouldn't understand.. You're not a father with a daughter!" Shadow hunched over, but tightened ever muscle in his body. "I broke no laws here! I upheld the oath!"

"You put all eyes on the Chaos Kingdom," Sonic put the sword down by his side and stepped forward, showing his seriousness, his royalty and position, speaking only fact as he held himself high upon the destroyed throne room. "You gave us possible enemies. And according to what you said, the possibility of an enemy means they are one anyway. Isn't that right? They're all watching to see what I do to you. And if they don't agree with it, which I'm sure they won't, they'll come in here with swarms of armies to completely obliterate us. All just because you couldn't wait till they tried. Or asked for help for that matter! I could have given you some leniencies, guards, men to protect her and you, old man!"

"I didn't want your help." Shadow stepped forward, angling himself, also showing his true royalty. "I can handle what the other nations want from me!"

"And put your daughter in further risk?! More danger than ever before!?"

Sonic thrust his open hand out, shaking it to try and show Shadow the errors of his ways.

"And they called me reckless! Have you even thought about her life after this!? With a murderer!?"

"AHHH!" Shadow charged him, but Skid rushed in and grabbed his father's sword.

"Skid!"

"Ha!" Skid blocked the advance, as Shadow's eyes widened.

Maria's throat closed and she felt her whole world was going black.

"NO!" Sonic pushed the two men away from each other, and put his hands on Skid's shoulders.

"What are you doing!? You barely know how to keep yourself alive in a real fight!" he whispered, pushing his son back.

"He was going to break his oath, Dad…" Skid's eyes were one of a righteous intent… but …

Sonic shook his head. "No… I wanted to avoid this.. you're a pacifist."

"But this is love." Skid moved away from his father's hold, gripping the sword even tighter. He kept his hand on his father's shoulder though, before smiling and speaking without fear…

"She said she loves me, dad. There's nothing to worry about." He turned to Maria. "Tell him, Maria. Tell him there's no reason to fight or start a war. It's alright." He was so sure… so confident…

Maria held her silence… breathing hard and feeling light headed.

Shadow turned to her, a disagreeable expression, but seeming to wait on a response.

When none came, and Maria continued to stare at the ground, Skid's courage waned and he stepped forward, letting go of his father.

"Maria..?"

Shadow suddenly chuckled, seeing the dropped confidence in Skid and his daughter's submission to silence.

He threw his head back and laughed, a piercing cry as he suddenly pulled his cape back.

"She was simply taking cover. Using her clever wit to stay out of trouble. As I've taught her to be a lady, she has only followed my counsel since infancy. You were simply her shelter till I returned for her..."

Skid's mouth closed.

"She has become the noble woman I taught her to be. But she is still very much a girl. Very much my daughter… and under my right!" He now spoke louder, mostly to Sonic it seemed.

Sonic sucked in an angry breath, before looking over and showing sorrow for his son's trembling hand… still gripping the Chaos Blade…

"I.. I don't believe I was just a cage for her."

Shadow suddenly stopped his bold speaking, looking slightly annoyed at the boy not quitting.

"…I… I believe she meant it… when she said she loved me."

Maria rose her head, her heart gripped with conflict and grief.

Shadow's cold stare held… until Skid rose his head up high and struck a mighty pose of defense.

"I accept your challenge by Right of Fathers!"

"NO!"

Sonic reached for the Chaos blade, but Skid held firm to it, looking seriously sincere in his conviction.

"You can't fight! You can barely hold your own! He'll kill you!"

"Listen to your father, boy." Shadow glared, before moving to direct Maria out of the throne room. "By Right of Fathers… you would be challenging me to battle… the victor… the one found still breathing…"

"I know of the law." Skid moved from his father's protection, as Sonic's eyes shook with fright and horror.

Never had Sonic felt so afraid before… then watching his only son take on his family's greatest enemy…

Was this what his father had feared before him? And their fathers before that?

Shadow sighed, having raised a hand to move Maria away, as she seemed almost like a zombie, unable to compute what was going on or what to say.

Her eyes in darkness, she seemed almost distant from the world…

Shadow bore his fangs.

"If you insist on being so adamant…" He suddenly turned, shooting out bullets.

"Then let this not be war, but a battle of rights!"

Skid quickly maneuvered and dodged the bullets, before skidding around Shadow and for the first time, swiping out his sword in the intent to strike.

"No.." Maria's breath was light upon the air…

Shadow and Skid began to move side to side, striking and blocking, Skid mostly on the offensive side as Shadow aggressively went for the kill every time.

"Shadow… Shadow don't you DARE hurt him.." Sonic's fists clenched. "Spare him and I'll give you back your daughter!"

"And risk your son coming to try and collect her from me!? Never!" Shadow slashed and Skid fell back, the hit too powerful, even with his rebound.

The vibrations rang through his arm, and he had to hold it with his other hand to try and still it.

Shadow was ruthless, coming in for another hit, but faked a swipe and instead, rammed his shoulder into him and pushed him back.

"SKKKIDDD!" Sonic shouted out, racing forward, but Tails, having been carefully observing, reached forward and grabbed him to hold him back. "Grk.. gahh!" Sonic struggled and fought back, but Tails shook his head.

"It's law! You can't interfere now that they've started! Only Maria has the right to do that!"

"Maria…" Sonic turned his attention to her, as she flinched at her name… she was trembling, fear and insecurities once again resurfaced into self-hatred.

This was all because of her.

Her father was about to break oath because of her…

Skid… Skid could die because of her…

Her father… her father could was to be banished and at the mercy of ruthless kingdoms because of her…

All of it was… because of…

Her.

She gripped her shaking fingers over her eyes, still in great horror as they shrunk and shook back and forth, side to side.

"If you loved him… or ever did…" Sonic yanked and shook Tails off of him, stepping forward with wild eyes, and with each foot fall declaring more and more…

"THEN SAVE HIM!"

Maria's eyes flickered back to the battle, where Shadow's hits were relentless, and Skid was now on the ground, struggling to fight against the powerful hits and swings.

"SAVE HIM!"

Shadow loomed over him and with every strike, pushed him more down as the Chaos Blade was struck over and over again.

"SAVE HIM!"

Skid strained to see through each terrifying strike, before the sword was flown out of his arms, and with shaking, gritted teeth looked up to behold the end of this battle…

Shadow rose his sword up, one… final… strike…

"And with this…" Shadow stated…

"We are free."

He went to lower his blade.

"SKIIIIIIIDDDD!"

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG~~~

With so much emotional stress, a sudden light shone from Maria, her head ducked down and her hands held straight out.

Her tears burst from her eyes and her cry pierced the heavens.

So much so, that the Master Emerald shone and covered the sky once again in green.

Her hands… blasted out it's green glow.

Engulfing the destroyed throne room, it's light stilled everything around it.

Sonic and Tails were frozen in spot, their bodies shook along with Shadow and Skid's, the blade almost to his chest.

Shadow gritted against the powerful time magic… but was forced to remain frozen.

"Is this…" Sonic began, through gritted teeth.

"Chaos's power..?" Tails was in shock, but also strained to move and couldn't, his body trembling as well with the others.

"…I… I waited for you… father." Maria's eyes remained closed, her Chaos power stopping time and freezing them in that instance.

Because she wanted them to hear her words, only the rest of the world was completely frozen, as when Sonic had used Chaos Control so many years ago…

"But he would also come to me… cheer me up when I was down… he gave me a home when you had never sought fit to provide such a structure…"

Her face softened, and she smiled as she remembered Skid's kind smiles to her, his affections, and the times they've had together.

"I love you more than any daughter could love any man in the world, Father… but I love Skid in the only manner of how a woman can love any man in the world… and that's why… that's why…" her voice trembled now, her power waning…

Shadow's eyes saw her from their peripheral vision, and seeing her tears… her speaking so much… he realized from her actions that Skid was right.

She did love him.

He closed his eyes. Not accepting such defeat very well… but forced to comply to her wishes.

He loved her… But so did Skid. What more could a father ask for..? Then for a man to love his daughter… and provide for her through her joys and sorrows?

The frozen time magic suddenly stopped, as Shadow yanked his sword up, and watched his daughter fall to her knees, covering her face as she cried.

"I love him… I love him cause he taught me to love myself… I've never once felt like I've been a nuisance or bother to him… but you… you killed thousands for me… when all he's done to prove his love… is to kill the darkness distilled in me."

Shadow stood up straight, before moving away from Skid, and raising his sword to sheath it upon his back.

"Father.." Maria looked up, seeing him departing, and quickly got up, racing to him. "Father!"

She fell upon him, as he remained upright and she slumped down, clinging to his purple, royal cape.

She cried and cried… but he didn't acknowledge her.

Instead, he spoke to Skid. "You've won over me… Prince … of The Chaos Kingdom. I consent to whatever the will of my daughter be. And… forfeit my rights to my daughter's well-being…"

"Father…father, please!" she hugged him, but he still didn't move.

"I want to come with you, Father! I may love him, but that doesn't mean-!"

He helped her up… and then gently, but with force, pulled her away from his royal Ark robe.

"Father!"

He started to depart, as Sonic helped Skid up, and Tails quickly flew over to Maria, trying to comfort her as she once again fell to her knees, gripping the ground in tight fists, before crying out one… final… time…

"FFFAAATTTHHHERRRR!"

Little news was found on Shadow's whereabouts, as he had left rather suddenly… he had also disappeared rather suddenly.

The wedding was beautiful, and Maria consented to the reality that her father may never return for her again.

But she was happy…. More or less… as she truly found herself stronger than her father had ever taught her to be.

Skid had taught her to love herself for who she was… and though her father never intended it, being with him only made her feel useless and resentful of herself and her pretty state.

Pitiful and Petty… would maybe be better words for it.

However…

At the proper time for the first heir to be born, a hedgehog baby cried in the night…

The guards stood watch, but none could see the silent silhouette that sneaked and rounded himself through the rooftop pillars into the child's room.

Looming over the cradle, the figure approached and the moonlight revealed him ever so slightly.

The baby continued to cry, before Shadow reached down and picked the child up, rocking it in his arms, shushing it to sleep.

Maria, weakened by lack of sleep and only having had a few days to recover, wearily opened the door and walked into the room, rubbing her eyes before freezing at the sight of her newborn child in the hands of her… her…

"Father?"

"…" he stared at her, before returning to the baby. "…You've returned your blood to power and royal status… I'm … proud of you, Maria."

She held her hand over her heart, speechless.

"You've always done what you were told… I'm… happy… you're at peace with yourself now."

He lowered the child back into the cradle, but the child, cooing and squirming in its blankets, reached up and cupped his finger, keeping him there.

Shadow flinched, unwanting to stay in the pressingly awkward moment. But before he could react, he felt hands around his waist.

Maria smiled, tears threatening but this time… in joy.

"I'm so happy to see you again,.. Father."

"…As am I." He reached a hand back, and lightly rubbed her forehead, as he once had done so many… many years ago.

"..Has he a name?"

"She."

"She?"

He felt embarrassed.

He turned his head, "No sons?"

She giggled, "You're just like the king." She lovingly referred to Sonic, but rolled her eyes slightly.

He chuckled too, and turned back to the child as she moved forward and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm around his own now.

Sonic had long since stepped down from the throne, enjoying his new freedom with Amy, but still retaining the title of king.

After all, he worked so hard for it!

"… Strong grip… for a princess."

Shadow smiled at the infant still clinging to his finger, as Maria returned the exact same smile. Something inherited, perhaps.

"Skid calls her… the living proof of the Chaos and Ark kingdom's union… forever… and at last."

"Then… her name?" Shadow turned back to her.

"…. HarmonyRoseTheHedgehog.."

"Rose?"

"My husband is all about flowers. But he also mentioned something about his Mother's maiden name."

"Hmph." Shadow was amused by that comment, before seeing the baby's grip loosen.

Taking back his hand, he rubbed it and looked away.

"I should go…"

"Must you leave now?"

Her plea was heartbreaking to him, but he pulled away from her embrace, nonetheless.

"I must insist."

"After so many years… you're still being hunted by foreign affairs..? We could see to it that you're safe here, father… No one could harm you-"

"Then they'd wage war with you." He smiled and placed a hand to her cheek.

"…You've grown so much… Maria…"

She softly let some tears go and nodded, as he walked back up to her and placed his head to her forehead, as her hand cupped his own around her cheek.

"I will always love you."

"And I, the more."

The two parted, and Shadow escaped through the window, as Maria watched him head out in the night…. Before closing the window, and turning back to her child.

She lowered her finger into the cradle, and the child gripped it in its return to sleep…

"You… are the daughter of a true princess and rightful prince." She began as her father once had for her, many years ago. She spoke as her father continued to sneak past guards and around the large wall that held the Castled Palace under great security and defense.

"You are a beautiful creation, and reminder of peace, as your name suggests."

He continued to race away, before a guard let out a cry, and he quickly ducked into the brush.

"You shall stand to be the Chaos Kingdom's greatest Queen, and rule with dignity, as you are royalty. And never.. ever shall you feel alone… or abandoned…"

As the guards began to swarm the outer wall, facing the town, Shadow jumped on a horse and bolted off. The guards suddenly after him on foot, and losing him almost instantly.

"Or forgotten."

He curved a corner, his horse's breath breathing wildly, as he was never heard from again…

However,

Maria and Skid lived happily… ever… after.

This ends… the Tales of the Chaos Kings.

(Hope to see you in future stories, everybody! :D As for this story, it's officially… the end!)


End file.
